Mis locas historias de los pingüinos de Madagascar 2
by 123PomRodriguezAccion
Summary: he vuelto con mas historias que nunca, espero se diviertan mucho con esta nueva personaje, que disfruten de sus emocionantes nuevas aventuras, XD
1. Operación: Reincorporación parte A

**_ATENCIÓN_** _ **: LOS PINGÜINOS DE MADAGASCAR NO ME PERTENECEN.**_

* * *

 **En el zoológico de central park**

 _Se encontraban los cuatro pingüinos dormidos, cuando de repente Aparicio Alexander entrando por la entrada principal a la guarida de los pingüinos para destruir su existencia_

 **Alexander:** despierten dormilones, es momento de tu destrucción

 **Skipper:** ¿y quién rayos eres tú?, si se puede saber

 **Alexander:** su peor pesadilla, no enserio, soy su peor pesadilla

 **Kowalski:** ¿otro villano?, que no te puedes esperar a que sea de día

 **Alexander:** me temo que no, su destrucción no espera, y un momento, ¿Por qué estoy discutiendo esto con ustedes?

 **Rico:** por menso…

 **Alexander:** BASTA, es momento de su eliminación total

 _Entonces Alexander comenzó a arrojarle pequeños cuchillos a sus camas, al instante los cuatro pingüinos saltaron de sus camas y se pusieron en posición de combate para defenderse de Alexander_

 **Skipper:** no enserio, ¿Quién eres tú?, porque tanto misterio

 **Cabo:** ¿y porque tienes ganas de destruimos?

 **Alexander:** ustedes son una amenaza para completar mis planes malvados, solo tomo precauciones, sobre todo tu cabo, deberías saberlo

 **Cabo:** ¿de qué estás hablando?, explícate

 **Kowalski:** no lo puedo creer, cabo no lo escuches, quiere confundirte

 **Alexander:** tus dichosos amigos te ven como el elemento más débil

 **Skipper:** no lo escuches cabo, el elemento más débil es Kowalski

 **Alexander:** no importa, aun así es cierto, te deberías ser el líder

 **Cabo:** no lo sé, pienso que skipper es un buen líder

 **Alexander:** no lo puedo creer, tendré que tomar medidas extremas

 _Entonces Alexander coloco delante de cabo un reloj balaceándose de un lado a otro diciendo la siguiente frase:_

 **Alexander:** skipper es un mal líder, skipper es un mal líder

 **Cabo:** eso no funciona, creo…

Alexander: no lo puedo creer, sabía que esto era una farsa

Skipper: y a todo esto, todavía no nos dices quien eres tu

Alexander: hay por favor, ya nos hemos enfrentado en múltiples universos, no es la primera vez que nos vemos, pero bueno, yo soy Alexander

Skipper: eso está mucho mejor, muchachos, tenemos a un demente que detener ahora mismo, y se llama Alexander

Alexander: si, pero antes, cabo ahora me pertenece

 _Repentinamente a cabo le comenzó a tener pensamientos de odio hacia sus compañeros de equipo por motivos desconocidos_

Cabo: lo siento skipper, pero ahora ya no quiero ser parte de tu unidad

Skipper: ¿pero y ahora?, ¿Qué te paso cabo?

Alexander: solo le hice recordar lo vivido en otras dimensiones

Kowalski: ¿otras dimensiones?, ¿de qué estás hablando?

Alexander: ahora es mi turno de…

 _De repente Alexander sale corriendo junto con cabo, mientras que skipper, Kowalski y rico comenzaron a malinterpretar el momento con recuerdos de otras dimensiones que Alexander les implanto_

 **En el habitad de los pingüinos**

 _Era temprano por la mañana y skipper apenas se había levantado_

Skipper: _(bostezando)_ Kowalski

Kowalski: si, skipper, ¿qué es lo que pasa?

Skipper: como a estado el zoológico desde que se fue cabo

Kowalski: pues bien skipper, no ha pasado nada fuera de lo normal

Rico: SI….

Skipper: perfecto, así me gusta Kowalski

Kowalski: aunque sigo extrañando a…

Skipper: A QUIEN KOWALSKI, NO ME DIGAS QUE ES EL PINGÜINO QUE CREO QUE ES EL PINGÜINO QUE ESTAS PIENSADO

Kowalski: pues creo que si

Skipper: NO…. Olvídate del él jamás volverá a volver y es mi última palabra, desde que lo echamos este lugar es más tranquilo de lo normal,

 _Skipper va por su café con pescado y luego se lo toma mientras que rico veía un poco las noticias en la televisión_

Skipper: paz y tranquilidad…

Kowalski: yo pensé que él se fue por su cuenta…

Skipper: fue el pingüino alfa quien lo mando a Finlandia

Kowalski: ¿QUE?, yo ando hablando de Omar

Skipper: A…, yo hablada de cabo, pero es igual, tampoco lo aguantada, que bueno que se fue, no soportaba ver los tontos lunacornios

Rico: SI…

Kowalski: pero ocupamos cuatro para ser una elite oficial

Skipper: tontos protocolos, estoy completamente seguro que con nosotros tres podemos hacer lo que sea, somos de las mejores elites

Kowalski: bueno, pero que pasaría si irónicamente apareciera cabo en nuestra puerta, eso sería muy malo, ¿no lo creen?

Skipper: imposible, hasta donde yo se los humanos lo capturaron o algo así

Kowalski: es que rico y yo vimos en la computadora de Alice que vendría un traslado desde Finlandia para nosotros

Rico: CHI… LAKDSKDFJKGFJKGKJGH

Kowalski: me preocupa que sea cabo, ya saben, el está en Finlandia

Skipper: Kowalski, por que no me lo reportaste antes

Kowalski: es que tenía que esperar el momento apropiado

Skipper: bien, y cuando regresa Alice, Kowalski

Kowalski: creo que ahora y con el nuevo pingüino

Skipper: ¿Qué?, Y YO NO ME HE COMIDO MI BOCADITO,

 **En la parte de arriba del habiatd de los pingüinos**

 _Alice pone la caja con el nuevo pingüino en el habiatd de los pingüinos_

Alice: muy bien, nuevo pingüino bienvenido a tu nueva casa, A… como extraño las vacaciones, pero bueno de vuelta a mi escritorio

 _Alice se va a su oficina, dejando la caja allí sin nada mas, después Skipper y Rico se acercan cuidadosamente en la caja y Rico la abre_

Skipper: bien nuevo recluta, preséntate con tu posible nueva unidad

Cabo: ¿Skipper?, SKIPPER _(cabo sale de la caja y abrasa a skipper)_

Skipper: ¿CABO?, _(skipper no se deja abrazar)_

Kowalski: AAAAA…, CABO REGRESO PARA COBRAR SU OSCURA VENGANZA

Cabo: ¿QUE?, DE DONDE SACAS ESO KOWALSKI

Rico: AAAAAAAA… ¿qué cosa pacha aquí?

Skipper: si, que rayos le pasa a Cabo

Kowalski: ¿Cabo?, ¿no recuerdas nada de lo que paso?

Cabo: mmm…, creo que no, en Finlandia me golpe muy fuerte la cabeza y olvide algunas cosas, PERO NO LOS OLVIDE A USTEDES, Y ME ALEGRA MUCHO _(cabo abraza a Kowalski, Rico y Skipper)_

Skipper: Kowalski explicar situación, por favor…

Kowalski: parece que cabo volvió de Finlandia, y no recuerda que lo echamos de la elite, creo que fue por el golpe en la cabeza

Skipper: interesante, pero lo quiero fuera, lo echamos por una razón, ¿verdad elite?, lo siento Cabo pero no es algo personal

Kowalski: pero Dkipper, ¿por qué?

Skipper: que no recuerdas lo que paso

Kowalski: NO…

Skipper: ni yo, pero te tengo que recordar lo que le paso a Manfredi y Johnson cuando reclutaron un ex recluta,

Kowalski: triste historia, pero Cabo es deferente

Skipper: NO.., todos son iguales, esperan a que bajes la guardia y ahí te atacan por la espalda, pobres Manfredi y Johnson

Kowalski: Skipper, la ciencia te demostrara que Cabo es 100% seguro

Skipper: no, nada ya di una orden, y se va a cumplir, me escuchaste Kowalski

Kowalski: pero Skipper, vamos, tienes que aceptar que…

Skipper: pero nada, Cabo es muy peligroso y punto final

Kowalski: desde cuando Cabo es peligroso, solo míralo, es adorable

Skipper: desde que lo mandamos a Finlandia, ese lugar cambia vidas

Kowalski: el cual Cabo olvido todo eso, de seguro es bueno ahora

Skipper: pero las consecuencias nunca se curan

Kowalski: Skipper, estas siendo demasiado paranoico

Skipper: nunca es demasiado paranoico con el enemigo

Kowalski: entonces Cabo es un "enemigo"

Skipper: SI…, Y QUE SE TE GRAVE BIEN EN LA MENTE KOWALSKI

Cabo: interrumpo algo, ¿de que estaban hablando?

Skipper: mejor ya me voy _(se va)_

Kowalski: Skipper REGRESA

Cabo: pasa algo malo Kowalski, ¿Por qué se fue Skipper?

Kowalski: no Cabo, no pasa nada malo, es solo un pequeño problema que tiene Skipper, nada grave al parecer

 **En el habitad de los lémures**

 _Julien estaba dando una fiesta con el volumen a tope_

Julien: bien Maurice, que hay de beber, tengo mucha sed

Maurice: agua

Julien: ¿que no hay otra cosa?, es que enserio tengo mucha sed

Maurice: pero si se acabó la fruta

Mort: yo no me la acabe _(y estaba Barrigón)_

Julien: Mort, te acabaste la fruta

Mort: A…, no

Maurice: ¿entonces cómo se te agrando el estomago Mort?

Mort: pues no sé, solo apareció así y ya

Julien: bueno no importa, Maurice trae más fruta para el rey que soy yo

Maurice.: Y yo porque, Mort es el que tiene que ir por mas fruta

Julien: porque soy el rey, y el rey te lo pide

Maurice: bien, ahorita vuelvo, no me tardo

Julien: no te tardes, que hacer una fiesta da mucha sed

Maurice: claro, lo que usted diga majestad

 _Maurice se va en busca de mas fruta para el rey julien_

 **En los pasillos del zoológico de central park**

 _Se encontraba skipper hablando solo sin que nadie lo viera_

Skipper: Kowalski está bien ciego, que no ve la amenaza que representa Cabo o que, tengo que hacer algo al respecto, tengo que deshacerme de Cabo a toda costa, si Kowalski o Rico no me ayudan entonces tendré que hacerlo solo, si eso es lo que tengo que hacer, sin piedad Skipper, Cabo se lo merece, si esta noche llevare a cabo mi plan de deshacerme de Cabo se va,

 _El pingüino líder se reí_ muy malvadamente, e _n eso Maurice choca con skipper_

Maurice: fíjate por donde caminas pingüino

Skipper: ¿Maurice?, ¿qué haces por aquí?

Maurice: Skipper, ¿que estas hacienda aquí?

Skipper: pues me ayudarías en una operación en cubierto

Maurice: no lo sé, tengo que tráele fruta a Julien

Skipper: bueno, pero lo harías en la noche, necesito ayuda

Maurice: claro por qué no, ¿pero los otros pingüinos no pueden ayudarte?

Skipper: desgraciadamente no pueden ayudarme, ¿entonces le entras?

Maurice: claro Skipper, aunque esto me preocupa un poco

Skipper: ya estas, te veo en la oficina de Alice a las 11pm

Maurice: de acuerdo, aunque no entiendo para que

Skipper: luego te cuento lémur, esto es de vida o muerte

Maurice: está bien pero me tengo que ir, Julien me necesita

Skipper: bien, pero no olvides nuestra charla

Maurice: no lo hare, estaré allí a la 11pm

Skipper: bien, allí te estaré esperando

 _Skipper y Maurice se van por su camino_

 **En el habitad de los pingüinos**

 _Skipper llega a su guarida secreta en el zoológico de central park_

Skipper: a hola Cabo, me porte como un grosero contigo, lo reconozco y te quiero pedir disculpas, así que lo siento mucho Cabo

Kowalski: Skipper te sientes bien, estas un poco extraño

Skipper: nunca estuve mejor, de hecho me siento mejor que ayer

Cabo: que te pasa Skipper, claro que te perdono, no he cambiado

Skipper: bien, tenemos mucho por hacer

Rico: como que

Skipper: como, no sé, me ocurre nada

Kowalski: ya sé, por qué no vamos por unos helados

Skipper: si, por que, unos helados estarían muy bien

Cabo: helados… Helados

Rico: HELA… DOS

Skipper: bien, ¿y qué estamos esperando?, vámonos

Kowalski: si, yo quiero de pistache

Cabo: y yo de fresa

Rico: chocolate

Skipper: me conformo con el de vainilla

 **En central park**

 _Skipper, Kowalski, rico y cabo se consiguieron unos helados y se los andan comiendo mientras caminaban por central park_

Skipper: bien y ahora que hacemos, Kowalski opciones

Kowalski: pues podríamos, no sé, no se me ocurre nada

Rico: KABOOM…

Skipper: Rico tu lo único que quieres es explotar algo

Rico: CHI, QUE CHI

Skipper: bien, alguien que no sea Rico tiene alguna otra idea

Cabo: podríamos visitar a Marlene, hace mucho que no la veo

Skipper: está bien vamos a visitar a Marlene

 **En el habitad de las nutria**

 _Marlene estaba muy agitada, por la visita de su primo_

Marlene: hola chicos

Skipper: Marlene que te pasa

Marlene: no puedo hablar, tengo que ordenar este lugar

Kowalski: ¿por qué?, acaso viene alguien de visita

Marlene: si, mi primo, Alfonso

Cabo: ¿Marlene tiene primo?

Skipper: si, no me interesa, bueno veo que Marlene anda muy ocupada, así que te ayudaremos, verdad muchachos

Marlene: no es necesario, puedo hacer esto yo sola

Skipper: está bien, nosotros de todas formas ya nos vamos verdad muchachos, si tenemos muchas cosas más por hacer

Kowalski: si, claro que sí, ya nos íbamos

Rico: lskdkdffcjfvjfvjvjgfgjgvj

Cabo: a la tierra de los unicornios

Rico: ¿QUE?

Kowalski: otra vez con eso cabo, ese lugar no existe

Cabo: pues yo quiero ir a la tierra de lo unicornios

Marlene: ¿tierra de los unicornios?

Kowalski: es una larga historia Marlene

Marlene: si, no me interesa, bueno yo voy a estar muy ocupada aquí, así que por favor, se pueden retirar por favor…

Skipper: con gusto, Marlene

 **En el habitad de los lémures**

 _Llega Maurice a su habitad para traele fruta al rey de los lémures_

Maurice: bien ya traje la frute

Julien: porque tardaste tanto Maurice

Maurice: pues tuve un pequeño problema

Julien: bueno no me importa, lo importante es la deliciosa fruta

Maurice: bien, y ¿dónde está Mort?

Julien: el chaparrón esta por allá

Maurice: no voy a estas en la noche, tengo algo que hacer con los pingüinos ,y creo que es algo deberás muy importante

Julien: ¿porqué?, bueno de todos modos yo tenía que salir

Maurice: mmm…, está bien, me voy a descansar y no me molesten

Mort: me duele mi pancita

Maurice: Mort no molestes

Mort: ¿de acuerdo?, pero me ayudas a lanzar este coco

Maurice: NO…

 _Maurice se va a descansar, mientras que Julien se come toda la fruta que le trajo Maurice desde lo alto de su trono y Mort vuelve a fracasar en sus intentos de tocar los pies reales de julien_

 **En el habitad de los pingüinos**

Skipper: bien ahora, cabo estaba pensando en las cosas un tiempo a solas y he llegado a la conclusión de que por mí, te puedes quedar, cabo bienvenido de vuelta a la elite 11, de nuevo

Cabo: SI,HE VUELTO…

Kowalski: que bueno, verdad Rico

Rico: CHI…, MUCHO

Kowalski: bien y ahora que Cabo está de vuelta ahora que

Skipper: yo estaba pensando en hacer una fiesta a Cabo, por su regreso

Kowalski: muy bien, pero Skipper tu no festejas que digamos

Skipper. Bueno, pero este es un caso especial, Cabo a vuelvo

Cabo: y les aseguro que esta vez me voy a quedar

Skipper: ya lo creo cabo, ven que esta es una ocasión especial

 **Afuera de la oficinal de Alice en la noche**

 _Skipper se encontraba esperando a lémur cuando finalmente Maurice_

Skipper: Maurice llegas tarde, te dije que a las 11pm

Maurice: bueno, tenía unos asuntos por atender y todo eso

Skipper: bien, ocupo que vigiles todo el perímetro mientras yo hago el resto

Maurice: muy bien, pero que es lo que vas a hacer skipper

Skipper: no es necesario que lo sepas Maurice, es algo personal

Maurice: lo que digas, entonces vigilare que nadie venga

Skipper: así me gusta Maurice, solo vigila por favor

Maurice: este bien, puedo hacer eso, veré que quien viene

Skipper: bien, voy a entrar a la oficina de Alice

Maurice: y yo me quedare a vigilar

 _Maurice se queda vigilando y skipper entra a la oficina de Alice_

 **En la oficina de Alice**

 _Skipper llega a la computadora de Alice y antes de que pudiera hacer algo llega cabo sin que el pingüino líder se lo esperara_

Skipper: CABO, ¿Qué estás haciendo tu aquí?, que sorpresa

Cabo: miren lo que encontré, no es sino skipper, que quiere echarme de aquí

Skipper: lo sabías, nunca sé te borro la memoria, verdad cabo

Cabo: no, tenía que engañarlos, pero sabia claramente que a ti no te podría engañar así que tome precauciones, y veo que si me sirvieron

Skipper: y que es lo que planeas hacer cabo

Cabo: lo que debí hacer al inicio de la vacaciones, eliminarte

Skipper: te estoy esperando cabo

Cabo: bien, prepárate skipper, estaba entrenando para este momento

Skipper: yo también, no creas que no tendré compasión contigo

Cabo: Skipper, no me conoces ahora, no sabrás que te golpe

 _Repentinamente cabo saca una máscara y se la pone_

Skipper: ¿peor que es esa mascara?

Cabo: me da poder, ahora prepárate para tu final, no el mío, porque te voy a vencer en este combate, que no durara mucho

Skipper: no me importa, aun así te voy a vencer, y tú serás el perdedor

Cabo: eso es lo que crees, la victoria la tendré yo

Skipper: sigue soñando, yo soy mejor que tu combatiendo

 _Skipper le dio un fuerte golpe a cabo, pero este apenas lo siento, luego el pingüino enmascarado golpeo al pingüino líder con tal fuerza que lo mando a volar hacia la pared donde después cayó todo inconsciente_

Cabo: te dije que te iba a ganar

 _Más tarde apareció Alexander para saber lo que le había pasado a cabo_

 **Alexander:** excelente trabajo cabo, sabía que podía contar contigo, venciste a skipper de un golpe, eso es muy impresionante

Cabo: gracias Alexander, ¿ahora qué hago?

Alexander: nada, solo tienes que atrapar a Kowalski y Rico, mi venganza pronto llegara, y me vengare de los pingüinos

 _Enseguida Alexander le quita la máscara a cabo y la destruye_

Cabo: ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Alexander: ya no necesitaras esto, confió en ti

Cabo: de acuerdo Alexander

 _El lémur malvado se retira con el cuerpo inconsciente de skipper_

 **Afuera de la oficina de Alice**

 _Maurice se cansa de esperar a skipper, y fue a ver qué estaba pasando_

Maurice: ¿Por qué skipper tardara tanto?

 _Maurice se queda impresionado a ver la pelea entre skipper y cabo_

Maurice: esto no puede ser…

 _Maurice rápidamente se va del lugar todo impactado por lo que había visto, se encontraba muy preocupado por lo que había pasado y lo que estaba por pasarles a los pingüinos de su zoológico_

 _ **Continuara…**_


	2. Operación: Reincorporación parte B

**_ATENCIÓN_** _ **: LOS PINGÜINOS DE MADAGASCAR NO ME PERTENECEN.**_

* * *

 **En el habitad de los pingüinos**

 _Temprano en la mañana, los pingüinos comenzaban a preocuparse por la desaparición de skipper, excepto cabo que ya sabía lo que pasaba con skipper_

Kowalski: mmm… rico has visto a skipper

Rico: NO…

Kowalski: cabo has visto a skipper, no lo encuentro

Cabo: no yo tampoco lo he visto

Kowalski: esto es muy raro, skipper jamás desaparecería asi de la nada, esto es muy raro

Cabo: yo creo que le surgió algo importante

Kowalski: lo dudo mucho, no me dijo nada

Cabo: ya Kowalski, deja a Skipper en paz

Kowalski: está bien, de seguro no es nada grave

Rico: CHI, KDKFJGFJGJJGGBJ

Kowalski: bueno, estaré en mi laboratorio

Cabo: bien, y yo veré la tv

 _De repente a pareceré en la televisión el pingüino alfa_

Pingüino alfa: bien, elite 11, vengo a decirles que su líder, sl11, se fue en una misión encubierto secreta y no va estar por un tiempo con ustedes, asi que cambio y fuera

Cabo: ven, les dije que no se preocuparan

Kowalski: muy bien, y que más nos informas pingüino alfa

Pingüino alfa: eso fue todo, fin de la trasmisión

 _Se apaga repentinamente la televisión_

 **En el habitad de los lémures**

 _Julien nota algo raro a Maurice pero no le presta importancia_

Mort: que te pasa Maurice

Maurice: Mort, ocupo tu ayuda, quiero que cuidadosamente te traiga a Kowalski y rico les tengo que decir algo

Mort: ¿por qué?

Maurice: no hay tiempo para explicaciones Mort, solo hazlo

Mort: de acuerdo Maurice

Julien: a donde crees que vas tú chaparrón

Mort: con los pingüinos

Julin: no lo creo chaparrón, nadie se va a ir de aquí, HASTA QUE TEMINE LA FIESTA

Maurice: hay no, esto es grave

 _Entonces los lémures inician una fiesta_

 **En el habitad de los pingüinos**

 _Kowalski salia de su laboratorio_

Kowalski: NO LO AGUANTO MAS, quiero que Skipper regrese

Rico: CHI…

Cabo: pero si solo han pasado 5 minutos

Kowalski: ¿así?, debería comprarme un reloj, en fin, ¿en que estaba?

Cabo: en que no aguantabas estar sin Skipper

Kowalski: así, por que, por que, por que Skipper no nos dijo que se iba

Rico: esto es muy extraño

 _Cabo:_ _no digas tonterías rico, si el pingüino alfa lo dijo yo digo que_ _skipper tuvo algo urgente que hacer_

 **En el cuartel central**

 _Se encontraban nigel y el pingüino alfa platicando_

Nigel: pingüino alfa que estuvo haciendo estos últimos 10 minutos

Pingüino alfa: comiendo, ¿por?

Nigel: por nada pingüino alfa

Pingüino alfa: ¿muy bien?, cuando llega la nueva recluta llamada, llamada, ¿cómo se llamaba nigel?

Nigel: XIMENA, creo que asi se llamaba

Pingüino alfa: de acuerdo, y ¿cómo es que se acordó de ella?

Nigel: y porque tendría que olvidar a mi ahijada

Pingüino alfa: ¿es padrino de Ximena?

Nigel: pues si, ¿por?

Pingüino alfa: por nada, por nada

Nigel: bien, me tengo que ir pingüino alfa

Pingüino alfa: suerte nigel

Nigel: y, a que elite la va a integrar

Pingüino alfa: lo he estado pensando y la voy a poner en la elite 11

Nigel: HAY NO, mire la hora se me hace tarde adiós, pingüino alfa

Pingüino alfa: ¿de acuerdo?, adiós nigel

 **En el habitad de los pingüinos**

 _Los pingüinos estaban pensados como podrían vivir sin skipper_

Kowalski: no me imagino como seria la vida sin skipper

Rico: ni yo

Cabo: bien, si quieren un líder, yo seré el líder

Kowalski y rico: ¿QUE?

Kowalski: pero Cabo, eres muy Cabo…

Cabo: y, que tiene, o ya olvidaron lo de la ultima vez

Kowalski: A…. no que lo habías olvidado

Cabo: perdón, quise decir, SI PUEDO CON ESE CARGO

Kowalski: pero Cabo…

Cabo: pero nada, yo puedo

Kowalski: ¿está bien?, Cabo

Rico: ¿de qué me perdí?

 _Entonces llega mort con noticias de Maurice_

Mort: Rico, Kowalski, tiene que ir con Maurice

Kowalski: ¿por qué?

Mort: es urgente, según Maurice

Rico: he, bien, ya bueno

Cabo: no lo sé, yo puedo ir solo

Mort: no lo sé, Maurice solo quiere a Kowalski y rico

Cabo: está bien, yo lo acompañare

Kowalski: bueno, está bien mort, te vamos a acompañar

Mort: bien, síganme

 _Entonces mort los guía hasta los suvenir_

 **En los suvenir**

 _Entren Mort, Kowalski, Rico y Cabo, aparece Maurice FINALMENTE_

Maurice: MORT

Mort: SI, MAURICE

Maurice: te dije que solo a Kowalski y rico

Mort: lo siento pero cabo también quería venir

Maurice: bueno, no importa

Kowalski: que pasa Maurice

Cabo: QUE, YO NO HICE NADA, DE NADA

Kowalski: A…, SI, que pasa Maurice

Maurice: es Skipper, está en peligro

Kowalski: imposible, el pingüino alfa nos dijo que skipper estaba en una misión secreta

Maurice: vas a creer al cuarto pingüino más importante de la agencia, o a mí, un lémur que le sirve a un rey

Rico: PUES NO CHE

Kowalski: buen argumento Maurice

Cabo: Kowalski, estas dudando del pingüino alfa, crees que el pingüino alfa dice mentiras

Kowalski: no.., pero…

Cabo: PERO QUE, KOWALSKI

Maurice: un sujeto de mascara se llevo a skipper

Rico: INCOGNITO

Kowalski: ese ser misterioso nunca se rinde, ahora tiene a skipper

Cabo: KOWALSKI, ACASO ESTAS LLAMANDO AL PINGÜINO ALFA, MENTISOSO, porque eso parece

Kowalski: no pero…, Maurice dijo…

Cabo: Maurice esto, Maurice aquello, le vas a hacer caso a tu oficial al mando o a Maurice

Kowalski: bueno, YO

Cabo: QUE KOWALSKI, DECIDE RAPIDO

Kowalski: NO PUEDO…

Cabo: gracias por la información Maurice, pero tenemos cosas por hacer, cosas de pingüinos, no lémures

Maurice: pero yo…, me vas a dejar así como así

Cabo: SI.., ALGUN PROBLEMA CON ESO

Maurice: no.., ninguno

Rico: GENIAL…

Cabo: bien, NOS VAMOS

Kowalski: está bien cabo

 _Los pingüinos se retiran del lugar_

 **En el habitad de los pinguinos**

 _Llegan los pingüinos a su guarida secreta en el zoológico_

Kowalski: tenemos que hablar

Rico: CHI, lskdkkfkgkghhjh, sobre eso

Cabo: no hay nada de que explicar, se tiene que acostumbrar a mi nueva personalidad, si, he cambiado y mucho

Kowalski: TU NUEVA PERSONALIDAD…

Cabo: BASTA KOWALSKI, ME VUELVES LOCO

Kowalski: CABO, QUE RAYOS TE PASA

Cabo: NADA, no me pasa nada de nada

Kowalski: como nada, nos andas ocultando algo verdad

Cabo: NO ES CIERTO, NO LES ANDO OCULTANDO NADA

Rico: a que te paso cabo…

Cabo: NO TENGO NADA DE NADA

Kowalski: cabo, de veras, haz cambio y no nos gusta, queremos al antiguo cabo, ese que le gustaba los lunacornios

Cabo: BASTA, CALMESE, los dos, aquí no hay ningún problema, yo si he cambiado, pero eso que, skipper anda en una misión secreta que el pingüino alfa nos confirmo, y Maurice anda algo extraño últimamente, pero eso es todo, PODEMOS REGRESAR A LA NORMALIDAD POR FAVOR, AQUÍ NO PASA NADA DE ANDA

Kowalski: bien, yo solo decía

Cabo: PUES NO DIGAS

 _Cabo se retira del lugar_

Kowalski: vamos rico, cabo nos anda ocultando algo

Rico: HE… ¿DE QUE ME PERDI?

Kowalski: yo se que cabo esta tramando algo, lo presiento

Rico: ACHIS.., ¿ASI?

Kowalski: se quien nos puede aclarar el misterio

Rico: ¿QUIEN?

Kowalski: Maurice

Rico: olskdkfgkkghkhklhllfede

Kowalski: está bien rico, primero cómanos algo y luego le preguntamos a Maurice, tengo mucha hambre

Rico: CHI, COMER..

Kowalski: bien, a resolver el misterio, pero después de comer

Rico: PES…CA..DOOOO..

 _Kowalski y rico se van a comer pescado_

 **En el habitad de los lémures**

 _Llegan Kowalski y rico con Maurice para hablar del misterio de skipper_

Kowalski: MAURICE, MAURICE, ALGO RARO LE PASA A CABO

Rico: CHI, ES RARO…

Kowalski: aunque Omar está más raro aun

Rico: CHI, ESE BATO NO TIENE COMPARACHION

Kowalski: exacto rico

Maurice: sabía que lo notarían, algo extraño está pasando, y creo que cabo tiene la respuesta

Rico: CHI, MUY MISTERIOSO

Kowalski: rico tiene razón

Maurice: bien, les diré todo lo que se, skipper siempre intento desasirse de cabo, no me di cuenta antes, pero ahora lo he comprendido, y lo acompañe ayer a la oficina de Alice, me quede vigilando la entrada, pero no vi nada, en eso escuche una serié de ruidos y gritos, entonces decidí entra y en eso encontré a skipper en el suelo, pero la historia no termina ahí, el sujeto tenia puerta una máscara y un traje que no se le notaba bien quién era, pero tenia forma de pingüino, entonces Salí corriendo, en la mañana volví a la oficina de Alice, pero no encontré a skipper

Kowalski: Rico, esto es grave

Rico: ACHI,

Kowalski: tenemos que investigar esto a fondo, gracias Maurice

Maurice: de nada, pero tengan mucho cuidado

Julien: pero de que tanto están hablando ustedes pingüinos y Maurice

Kowlaski: de nada julien

Mort: no te lo quieren contar

Julien: que, le exijo que me digan de que estaban hablando

Maurice: de lo genial que es julien

Julien: así, me guta, está bien, pueden irse

Kowalski: genial ya nos vamos

Rico: si, a resolver el misterio

Kowalski: a la oficina de Alice, allí resolveremos este misterio

 **En la oficia de Alice**

 _Entran Kowalski y Rico, y comienzan a excepcional el lugar_

Kowalski: bien, como que Alice no vino hoy a trabajar

Rico: CHI, MUY FLOJA, QUE BUENO

Kowalski: según el desorden que hay aquí, skipper se enfrento con alguien en una feroz batalla, pero no puedo deducir quien

Rico: CABO..

Kowalski: Rico, quizás tengas razón, pero por qué motivos lo haría cabo, a menos que haya cambiado muy drásticamente

Rico: NO, CABO ESTA EN LA PUERTA

Kowalski: A…, era eso

 _Cabo entra a la oficina de Alicia a enfrentarse a Kowalski y rico_

Kowalski: CABO, ¿QUE ANDAS HACEIENDO AQUÍ?

Cabo: YO TAMBIEN PUEDO PREGUNTARTE LO MISMO

Kowalski: NO, NO PUEDES

Cabo: bueno, no puedo, pero creo que ustedes ya saben demasiado

Rico: CHI, TRAIDOR

Kowalski: Cabo por que lo hiciste..

Cabo: ¿por qué?, POR QUE, QUE ACASO NO COMPRENDEN

Kowalski: PUES NO… explícate

Rico: ESTO ES MUY CONFUSO

Cabo: bien, si ya, yo me decide de Skipper

Kowalski: imposible, ¿tu acaso eres?

Cabo: ASI ES, YO SOY EL INCOGNITO

Rico: NO…. IMPOCHIBLE

Kowalski: Cabo, porque te uniste al lado oscuro

Cabo: bien, muy pronto lo sabrán

Rico: ACHIS, DE VERAS

Kowalski: tu no sería capaz de eliminarnos verdad cabo

Cabo: NO... Claro que no, YO NO…, _(risa malvada)_

Kowalski: QUE…

 _Entonces Kowalski y Rico son golpeados por la espalda_

 **En una fábrica abandonada**

 _Entonces se encuentra rico atado a una silla eléctrica y Skipper y Kowalski encadenados arriba de un caldero con acido mortal, entonces se les aparece un lémur llamado Alexander_

Skipper: _(serio)_ Alexander

Alexander: hola skipper, nos volvemos a encontrar

Skipper: lo sabía, Alexander estaba detrás de todo esto, es la mente maestra, ¿Qué crees que haces?

Kowalski: AHORA TODO TIENE SENTIDO

Alexander: así es, durante todo estos años, he ideado un plan a la perfección, sin fallos ni errores, era el plan perfecto, y así fue, los tengo donde los quiero, pero debo admitir que no lo hubiera logrado si no fuera por mi ayudante, CABO…

Cabo: así es, conocí a Alexander en Finlandia, y así nos conocimos

Skipper: cabo, TRAIDOR…

CABO: LO SIENTO SKIPPER, pero así son las cosas

Skipper: eso fue raro, sentí un dejavu

Kowalski: si, yo también lo sentí

Alexander: si que eso fue muy raro, pero bueno a lo nuestro

Kowalski: entonces Alexander, nos vas a eliminar, como a manfredi y Johnson, con acido mortal y electrocutando a rico

Alexander: ASI ES, NO SABEN CUANTO TIEMPO HE ESPERADO POR MI VENGANZA, ahora prepárense para su final

Skipper: VENGANZA, PERO PARA EMPEZAR TU EMPEZASTE, TU GANAS DE "JUSTICIA" SE TE SUBIERON A LA CABEZA Y TERMINARTE ELIMINARNO A CASI TODO EL MUNDO QUE AMABAS, Y EN CONSECUENCIA, TERMINASTE DESTRUYEMDOTE A TI TAMBIEN

Kowalski: y casi estuvimos en la lista de eliminados

Skipper: EXACTO

Alexander: BASTA, NO PUEDEN ESCAPAR DE SU DESTINO, _(risa malvada)_

Kowalski: pero una última cosa, por ha rico le toca la silla eléctrica, y a nosotros el acido letal, ¿Qué le pasa?

Alexander: que, no me quiero vengar de rico, solo quiero que se muera del miedo, solo me quiero vengar de ustedes 2

Kowalski: A… ESTA BIEN, porque…

Skipper: ESTAS DEMENTE ALEXANDER

Alexander: lo sé, no es genial o que, bien, FELIZ ELIMINACIÓN

Kowalski: es nuestro fin Skipper, adiós Skipper

Skipper: adiós Kowalski

 _Entonces cabo libera a Rico de la silla eléctrica_

Alexander :QUE, CABO.., debí haberte eliminado antes

Cabo: pero no lo hiciste, dale Rico

Rico: CLARO, TOMA ESTO

Alexander: RAYOS… valle adiós mundo cruel

 _Entonces rico le da a Alexander con su RPG y el lémur cae en el acido mortal, sufriendo de un dolor insoportable_

Kowalski: E…, CABO VOLVIO

Skipper: que, ¿de que me perdí?

Kowalski: GENIAL…, que potente acido, me gusta , quizás lo use después, tiene mucho potencial, creo que ese fue el fin de Alexander

Skipper: no quiero ver…

Cabo: yo tampoco

Rico: vámonos

 _Entonces liberan a skipper y Kowalski, pero repentinamente aparece Alexander del acido convertido en un cyber_

 _Alexander del futuro: no crean que me vencieron, todavía no_

 _Cabo: no lo puedo creer, esto es nuevo_

 _Kowalski: ni que lo digas, esto rompió con el dejavu_

 _Alexander del futuro: ahora que lo pienso tienen razón, pero me las pagaran ahora, soy más poderoso que nunca_

 _Skipper: pues bien, ahora de pelear_

 _Entonces Alexander comenzó a golpear a los pingüinos, pero estos lo esquivaban con mucha dificultad, el lémur con toda la fuerza que tenia, destruía el piso con cada golpe que daba, en eso rico disparo con su RPG pero Alexander también disparo, ocasionando una gran destrucción, en eso skipper le da un fuerte golpe a Alexander, pero el lémur al estar cubierto por metal, este apenas sintió el golpe que le dio el pingüino, luego golpeo fuertemente a Skipper_

 _Alexander del futuro: no pueden lastimarme, ríndanse pingüinos_

 _En eso cabo comenzó a atacar a Alexander, este comenzó también a atacara a cabo, pero lo que el lémur no puedo notar era que Kowalski estaba a punto de electrocutarlo con unos cables de alta tensión_

 _Alexander del futuro: ríndete cabo, no puedes vencerme_

 _Cabo: no necesito vencerte, solo distraerte_

 _Alexander del futuro: ¿Qué?, me lvide por completo de Kowalski_

 _Kowalski: llego tu hora Alexander_

 _Enseguida el cuerpo metálico toco los cables de alta tensión y Alexander comenzó a electrocutarse, después los pingüinos regresaron al zoológico de central park_

 **En el habitad de los pinguinos**

 _Llegan los pingüinos a su guarida en el zoológico_

Skipper: y denle un fuerte saludo a Cabo, QUE HA VUELTO

Kowalski: pero hay algo que no entiendo, por que lo hiciste cabo

Cabo: bueno es cierto que estaba enojado, pero en Finlandia conocí a Alexander y cuando me entere de su impecable plan, decidí ganarme su confianza y ayudarle, y cuando llegara el momento, atacarlo por la espalda y así libarnos de esa letal amenaza

Rico: uuu.., súper, CABO VOLVIO….

Skipper: y esta vez se va a queda

Cabo: SI…., E VUELTO

Kowalski: si, y ahora que Alexander ya no está , Skipper y yo ya no tenemos nada por qué preocuparnos

Skipper: si, verdad Kowalski

Cabo: me alegra

 _Entonces aparece el pingüino alfa en la tv_

Pingüino alfa: ELITE 11

Skipper: SL 11 reportándome

Kowalski: KC 2000 reportándome

Rico: RE 5000 reportadme

Cabo: CL 3 reportándome

Pingüino alfa: ¿cabo? ,¿ haz vuelto?

Cabo: así pingüino alfa, y esta vez me voy a quedar

Pingüino alfa: bueno no importa, y Omar

Skipper: el demente que creía que era mi hermanó, el ya se ve

Pingüino alfa: bien, veo que ha habido cambios última mente

Kowalski: ni que lo digas, si que fue un año lleno de cambios

Pingüino alfa: bien, al grano, tendrán un último cambio mas, tendrán un nuevo recluta, espero que se lleven bien

Skipper: QUE, ¿un nuevo recluta?

Cabo: y ¿cuando llega?, si se puede saber

Pingüino alfa: exactamente ahora

 _Entonces entra Ximena a la guarida de la elite 11_

Ximena: ya llegue

Rico: hay no

Pingüino alfa: su nombre es Ximena, y se va a quedar con ustedes una temporada

Skipper: esta bien, por usted pingüino alfa lo hacemos

Pingüino alfa: bien pingüino alfa: fuera

 _Se apaga la tv_

 **En la fábrica abandonada**

 _Entonces aparece Alexander mitad lémur y mitad robot_

Alexander: rayos sabia que en mi forma lémur no sobreviviría así que me volví mitad robot, un cybor, no se desharán de mi tan fácil pingüinos, por suerte resurgir, este solo fue el primer asalto, y esta vez siendo mitad robot, soy algo invencible, Y YO LOGRARE MI GRAN VENGANZA _(risa macabra)_

 _Después apareció un Alexander del futuro con una maquina del tiempo_

Alexander del futuro: ese momento llegara más pronto de lo que crees

Alexander: genial, que bien se siente conocer a ti mismo

Alexander del futuro: si, como no, ahora viaja al pasado al momento en que los pingüinos lo arruinaron

 _Alexander viaja en el tiempo_


	3. Ximena ha llegado parte A

**_ATENCIÓN_** _ **: LOS PINGÜINOS DE MADAGASCAR NO ME PERTENECEN.**_

* * *

 **En el habitad de los pingüinos**

 _Después de la llegada de Ximena la guarida de la elite 11_

Ximena: entonces ustedes son la elite 11

Skipper: así es, yo soy el líder skipper

Kowalski: yo soy Kowalski, mucho gusto

Rico: RICO

Cabo: hola Ximena

Ximena: hola cabo

Skipper: A… ¿QUE PASA AQUÍ?

Cabo: es una larga historia skipper

Ximena: muy larga, desde nuestra infancia

Cabo: así es, Ximena

Skipper: bueno, no me importa lo que esté pasando, pero no quiero más sorpresas, este día estuvo lleno de muchas sorpresas

Cabo: de acuerdo skipper

Ximena: como digas ¿skipper?, el es el capitán de esta unidad

Skipper: bien, así me gusta, y si yo soy el capitán de esta unidad

Kowalski: bien y ahora Ximena, bienvenida al elite 11

Ximena: y ¿yo donde me voy a dormir?

Skipper: puedes dormí en la cama de Kowalski

Kowalski: ¿QUE?, Y YO DONDE VOY A DORMIR?

Skipper: PUES NO SE, ARREGLA ESE PROBLEMA TU…

Kowalski: bien.., al menos tengo mi silencioso laboratorio

Skipper: bien solo tengo una preguntita que hacerte Ximena

Ximena: ¿QUE?

Skipper: ERES DANESA

Ximena: A…. NO, no soy de Dinamarca

Skipper: este bien, puedes quedarte

Ximena: ¿muy bien?, si tu lo dices

Rico: sldkfkgkgkghlgllfede

Ximena: que dijo el loco

Rico: OLLE

Kowalski: así, Ximena tienes alguna habilidad especial

Ximena: no que yo sepa

kowalski: bien, esto va a hacer difícil, pero yo digo que nos vamos a acostumbrar, y ahora cabo ya no es ultimo

Skipper: bien y que nos puedes contar de ti Ximena

Cabo: si quiere skipper, yo te puedo contar sobre Ximena

Ximena: no hace falta, me gusta la noche, el gore, el peligro, lo extremo, el chocolate, me gusta el azul, las flores, lo arboles, el frio, y estoy aquí por una cosa, y SOLO UNA COSA

Skipper: ¿qué cosa?

Ximena: SER LA PINPÜINA MAS LETAL DEL PLANETA

Skipper: bien, en eso no abra problema verdad rico

Rico: CHI, NO HAY PROBLEMA

Ximena: bien, he escuchado que esta elite pasa de todo y es la mejor de todas, son muy reconocidos en la agencia secreta de los pingüinos

Kowalski: bueno, pues si es cierto

Ximena: interesante, me gustaría saber mas sobre ustedes

 _Entonces sale mort flotando del laboratorio de Kowalski_

Mort: _(flotando)_ viva…, FLOTALEMUR A VUELVO

Rico: HAY NO

Kowalski: mort, otra vez te volviste a comer la "mantequilla de maní"

Skipper: siempre he tiene curiosidad de que es esa mantequilla de maní que hace que mort vote

Kowalski: ni yo sé que es, ahora podría ocasionar cosas peores que la ultima vez, aunque en la ciencia siempre hay accidentes fatales

Ximena: genial, no han pasado ni 10 minutos y ya paso esto, genial

Cabo: y no has visto nada, ahora es cuando las cosas se ponen locas

Mort: _(flotando)_ quien es el nuevo pingüino

Kowalski: mort, ella es Ximena

Ximena: hola mort, ¿Qué me cuentas?

Mort: _(flotando)_ hola Ximena

Cabo: desde cuando mort puede volar

Kowalski: cabo, te perdiste ese episodio

Cabo: ¿muy bien?, bueno al menos no es de preocuparse verdad

Kowalski: yo digo que si

Rico: yo que se…

 _Entonces parece mort con traje de super héroe_

Mort: _(flotando)_ FLOTALEMUR HA VUELTO PARA CONBATIR EL CRIMEN, PREPARATE MUNDO, QUE FLOTALEMUR HAY LES VA, CON EL PODER DE FLOTAR _(se va)_

Skipper: Kowalski, mort, salió, flota, lémur, mundo, salvar

Kowalski: que mort se volvió flotalemur y quiere "salvar al mundo"

Skipper: más o menos, Kowalski recuerdas que la última vez mort casi llega a la exosfera y nos volvimos locos, y eso no es bueno

Kowalski: bueno, pero ya modifique la "mantequilla de maní" y ahora mort ya puede controlar su nivel de flotabilidad a voluntad

Skipper: mmm… eso es preocupante, ¿eso es preocupante?

Kowalski :pues.., no sé, quizas hasta termine explotando

Ximena: y entonces.., que… una nueva misión en la agenda

Skipper: si, creo que si, todo porque kowalski es un loco sin remedio

Ximena: genial.., es cierto, aquí pasa de TODO

Skipper: si, en veces eso es molesto, nunca nos dejan descansar

Kowalski: ni que lo digas, necesitamos vacaciones

Cabo: ¿entonces si vamos a salvar a quien?

Kowalski: pues ya verdad, no sé si mort sea realmente un peligro, para él o para julien, pero me da igual

Skipper: pero a mí no.., VAMOS ELITE, TENEMOS UN LEMUR QUE VOLVER A LA NORMALIDAD, Kowalski tienes la cura

Kowalski: claro skipper, aquí esta, "crema batida"

Skipper: bien, entre más pronto se la demos a mort, mejor

Cabo: mmm.. Creo que eso tendrá que esperar

Skipper: porque… cabo

 _Entonces aparece el pingüino alfa en la televisión_

Pingüino alfa: ELITE 11 REPORTENCE

Skipper: SL 11 reportándose

Kowalski: KC 2000 reportándome

Rico: RE 5000 REPORCHANDORE

Cabo: CL 3 REPORTANDORE

Ximena: XL 5 LISTA PARA LA ACCION

Skipper: E…?

Pingüino alfa: bueno no importa, bien les tengo una noticia, y es muy importante, y quiero que la escuchen con claridad

Kowalski: ¿cual pingüino alfa?

Pingüino alfa: el pingüino máximo, esta en su sector por unos días y quizás los llegue a visitar, digo, quiero que lo visiten

Skipper: QUE…, ESTO ES SUPER GRAVE

Cabo: ESTO DESDE SER UNA PESADILLA

Rico: AAAAAAA.. LSKDKFFKF AAAAA…

Kowalski: nunca pensé que viviría para ver al pingüino máximo

Ximena: muy bien, solo espero que sea genial

Pingüino alfa: bueno.., eso era todo, y disfruten lo que le quede de "vida", el pingüino máximo me da miedo, en fin ahí se ven

 _Se apaga la televisión como las otras veces_

Ximena: bien y ahora, ¿QUIEN RAYOS ES EL PINGÜINO MAXIMO?

 _Todos se quedan congelados y luego vuelven a reaccionar_

Skipper: no sabes, ¿quién es el pingüino máximo?

Ximena: no, ¿por qué?

Kowalski: pues cuanto tiempo llevas en agencia

Ximena: solo un día, ¿por qué?

Rico: ESTO ES GRAVE

Cabo: el pingüino máximo, no es nada genial

Skipper: ES EL TERCER PINGÜINO MAS IMPORTANTE DE LA AGENCIA, tiene más rango que el pingüino alfa, y eso me da miedo, si de por si el pingüino alfa es terrible, ahora el pingüino máximo

Kowalski: el nos puede hacer que tengamos el peor día de nuestras vidas, manfredi y Johnson no sobrevivieron ni un solo triste día a su cruel y difícil por no mencionar imposible entrenamiento "especial"

Cabo: es un tirano cruel, no me gusta para anda

Skipper: y no me agrada, pero tenemos que hacer lo que él diga, o nos ira súper mal, créeme, sus castigos no son de este mundo, nadie sobrevive un día de calidad con él, es terrible y da mucho miedo cuando alguien se queda a solas con el pingüino máximo

Ximena: suena aterrador, eso me gusta, lo voy a conocer

Kowalski: muy pocos pingüinos han sobrevivido a él y han vivido para contarlo, es horrendo, no te lo recomiendo

Skipper: dicen, que ni el mismo pingüino alfa ha visto en persona al pingüino máximo, eso sí que es difícil de creer

Ximena: u…., que mello

Rico: DEVERAS

Skipper: loco tiene razón, si es para preocuparse

Kowalski: dicen que solo el pingüino alfa es capaz de soportarlo,

Skipper: si da miedo, por eso nadie de nosotros debe ir

Cabo: es como si vieras que toda la felicidad del mundo se fuera, y solo quede oscuridad, miedo y desesperación ese es el pingüino máximo, es como un agujero negro que te succiona la felicidad

Ximena: hay vamos, solo han escuchado rumores

Skipper: pero si algo es verdad, es que el pingüino máximo, quiere que todo salga a la perfección o todo se va para bajo

Kowalski: tienes que ser un súper pingüino para sobrevivir bien de él

Ximena: hay vamos, que es lo que puede pasar

Cabo: veamos si mantienes esas ganas cuando conozcas al pingüino máximo, porque no te voy a acompañar

Ximena: ya entendi, y no teníamos que hace alguna misión tal vez

Skipper: así, tenemos que volver a mort a la normalidad

Kowalski: si el pingüino máximo ve a mort flotando, será nuestro fin

Rico: CHI, VOLVER A MORT A LA NORMALIDAD

Ximena: pero, si ya habíamos dicho que si lo íbamos a regresar a la normalidad, además, iré yo sola a visitar al pingüino máximo

Cabo: Ximena, así son las cosas, acostúmbrate

Ximena: de acuerdo, ya vamos a la acción

 _Entonces los pingüinos se van al habitad de los lémures_

 **En el habitad de los lémures**

 _Mort estaba flotando enfrente de julien y Maurice se le quedaba viéndolo, en especial el rey de los lémures que notaba algo diferente_

Julien: mmm…, noto que mort anda un poco diferente

Maurice: un poco, PERO SI MOT ESTA FLOTANDO

Julien: y que tiene que este flotando, es obvio que el chaparrón es muy pequeño y flaco, y que además que cuando tomo mucho refresco se lleno de gas y empezó a flotar Maurice, vez nada de qué preocuparse, verdad chaparrón

Mort: _(flotando)_ los pies tienen razón

Julien: pues claro que la tengo, soy el rey, y el rey debe saberlo todo

Mort: _(flotando)_ vez Maurice, 2 contra 1, perdiste

Maurice: solo digo que me parece algo extraño que mort empiece a flotar, que no parece raro, un lémur no puede flotar en el aire como si nada, esto parece muy sosprechoso, no me gusta nada

julien: no, no me parece extraño, porque..

 _En eso llegan los pingüinos al habitad de los lémures_

Skipper: muy bien, mort, quiero verte donde te pueda ver

Maurice: lo sabía, sabían que fuero ustedes

Skipper: si, yo asumo toda la culpa

Julien: ¿quién es la nueva pingüina?, se ve bien

Cabo: es Ximena

Julien: xi ¿qué cosa?

Ximena: soy Ximena y tu eres, ¿un rey?

Maurice: yo soy Maurice y él es el rey julien

Julien: muy bien Maurice por la presentación

Ximena: genial.., siempre quise conocer un rey

Julien: me alagas madam

Ximena: de nada su realiza

Julien: me grada esta pingüina

Skiper: Ximena, no te conviene que te hagas amiga de julien

Ximena: ¿por qué?, ¿Qué tiene de malo?

Skipper: luego sabrás por que, el es insoportable

Kowalski: muy bien mort, baja para que te demos tu medicina

Mort: _(flotando)_ NO.. A FLOTALEMUR LE GUSTA SER FLOTALEMUR, Y NADIE LO VA A IMPEDIR

Rico: hay no, esto es grave

Skipper: así es rico, mort ya comenzó a hablar como joey

Kowalski: mort, no sabes los terribles efectos secundarios de la "mantequilla de maní", y no quieres saberlos

Skipper: y ¿cuáles son?, yo si quiero saberlos

Kowalski: no tengo idea, pero podrían ser malos

Skipper: ¿está bien?, con eso me basta

Ximena: y como neutralizaremos a mort

Cabo: QUE, COMO QUE NEUTRALIZARLO

Ximena: bueno, detenerlo, como detenemos a mort

Skipper: esperen ahorita les digo, Kowalski como detendremos a mort

Kowalski: pues podríamos usar sogas atarlo a algo aferrado a la tierra

Skipper: y eso como para que, no funciono la ultima vez

Kowalski: pues no nos servirá de mucho, pero al menos dejara de dar vueltas en el aire, que me están mareando

Skipper: interesante, intentémoslo

Kowalski: muy bien, ¿alguien tiene sogas?

Maurice: no me miren mí, yo trabajo aquí

Mort: NO A FLOTALEMURE LE GUSTA FLOTAR Y SER LIBRE

 _Entonces mort empieza a gritar y empieza a retumbar la tierra, a ensordar a todos, y avienta a los pingüinos a 5 metros de distancia_

Skipper: SUPER GRITO

Kowalski: QUE, NO TE ESCUCHO

Cabo: ESTOY SORDO O ¿QUE ESTA PASANDO?

Rico: ASLDLDKFKGKGKG

Maurice: ¿QUE ES LO QUE ESTAN DICIENDO?

Julien:¿ESTOY SURDO?

Ximena: ¿POR QUE GRITAN TODOS?

Julien: NO LO SE, PERO SE ESCUCHA GENIAL

Mort: A FLOTALEMUR NO LE GUSTA ESTE LUGAR, FLOTA LEMUR SE VAN, Y CON LOS PIES PARA TOCARLOS A MAXIMA ALTURA

Julien: hay no.., DE LOS PIES NO

 _Entonces mort se va volando con julien tomado de los pies_

Skipper: Kowalski, ves lo que provoco tu intent

Kowalski: si skipper, no debí intentar la "mantequilla de maní"

Skipper: mort tiene super grito

Kowalski: si ya me di cuenta, no estoy ciego

Maurice: hay no, esto grave, UESTEDES TIENE QUE ARREGLAR ESTO, como siempre, no pueden dejar a mort así flotando como si nada, deben solucionarlo de inmediato

Cabo: no te alteres Maurice, yo se que lo vamos a solucionar

Skipper: Kowalski, opciones para bajar al lémur demente y a mort

Kowalski: pues primero lo primero tenemos que encontrarlos

skipper: bien, tendremos que buscar a julien y a mort

Ximena: genial, una búsqueda

Rico: Y COMO LA AREMOS?

Skipper: nos separaremos en grupos de a dos

Kowalski: A.. skipper somos 5 ocupamos uno mas

Skipper: así es cierto, Maurice nos quieres ayudar

Maurice: no lo se

Skipper: vamos Maurice hazlo por mort

Maurice: está bien lo hare por mort

Skipper: así me gusta, bien nos pararemos de la siguiente forma, yo Kowalski seremos un equipo, cabo y Maurice serán otro, y rico y Ximena serán el último equipo, entendido

Todos: entendido

 _Todos se van a buscar a mort y julien pero no los encuntran, a tal punto que se cansan de buscarlos y skipper termina abortando la misión, y curiosamente terminan en el habitad de Marlene_

 **En el habitad de las nutrias**

 _Todos estaban cansados_

Skipper: abortar misión, es obvio que no encontraremos a mort

Maurice: me alegra ya estoy muy cansado

Marlene: oigan que creen que están haciendo

Skipper: tratando de encontrar a mort

Marlene: y que les hace pensar que mort estará en mi habitad

Skipper: pues no lo se, una corazonada o algo así

Marlene: y otra cosa, quien s ella

Kowalski: ella es Ximena, es una nueva pingüina

Marlene: si, eso puedo notarlo

Kowalski: bueno, pero no te enojes

Ximena: y ¿quien eres tu?

Marlene: yo soy Marlene

Ximena: y ¿eres una nutria?

Marlene: obviamente que si

Kowalski: y que andabas haciendo Marlene

Marlene: hoy mi primo Alfonso va a llegar

Cabo: ¿Marlene tiene primo?

Marlene: si y viene de visita, lo han a traer de traslado de no sé donde, hasta aquí, y no quiero que lo bombardean con todas esas misiones y locura, que les gusta hacer

Skipper: está bien Marlene, eso no sucederá, y cuando llega?,

Marlene: exactamente ahora

 _Afuera Alice llega_

Alice: bien, otro animal de traslado, solo espero que esto no se vuelva costumbre,

 _Alice deja la caja y se va_ , _Alfonso sale de la caja y entra_

Alfonso: HOLA, HAY ALGUIEN EN CASA

Marlene: PRIMO ALFONSO

Alfonso: PRIMA MARLENE

Alfonso: Marlene, como has estado en todo estos años

Marlene: bues bien, y tu

Alfonso: también, no me quejo, y quienes son tus amigos

Skipper: hola Alfonso, yo soy skipper y ellos son, Kowalski, rico, cabo, Ximena y Maurice

Maurice: mucho gusto conocerte Alfonso

Alfonso: si, se nota que tienes buenos amigos Marlene

Marlene: lo se, no es genial

Alfonso: si, demasiado

Skipper: bien ya nos tenemos que ir

Ximena: tan rápido

Skipper: si, la acción no espera a nadie

Ximena: Y QUE ESTAMOS ESPERANDO, VAMONOS

 _Los pingüinos se van del habitad de las nutrias_

Alfonso: ¿porque los pingüinos son siempre iguales?

Marlene: no lo sé, todos están locos

Maurice: para mí que tiene una organización secreta o algo así

Alfonso: eso sí que esta raro

Marlene: bueno es muy probable que si, y también una vez escucha que es probable que los tejones también tengan una agencia secreta

Alfonso: si que loco

Maurice: BUENO ME TENGO QUE IR

Alfonso y Marlene: ok Maurice adiós

Maurice: adiós

 _Maurice se va, entonces aparece una pantalla de plasma de la nada aparece una nutria_

Nutria primera al mando: hola agentes

Marlene y Alfonso: hola nutria primera al mando

Nutria primera al mando: BIEN TIENE UNA NUEVA MISION

Marlene y Alfonso: ENTENDIDO

 **En el habitad de los pingüinos**

 _Llegan los pingüinos y ven una nota Kowalski la abre y se asusta_

Kowalski: AAAAAAAAAA…., EL PINGÜINO MAXIMO QUIERE UNA NUEVA VICTIM,A, ESTAMOS PERDIDOS

Skipper: AAAA.., UNO DE NUESTROS ESTA FRITO

Rico: AAAAAA… NO QUIERO MORIR

Cabo: POR SI ALGUIEN ME NECESITAN, ME DEVUELVO A FINLANDIA, NO QUIERO CONOCER AL PINGÜINO MAXIMO

Ximena: son todos un montón de gallinas, yo lo hago, _(toma la nota)_ y además no dice eso, solo quiere que lo visitemos

Kowalski: bueno, pero todo sabemos que da lo mismo

Skipper: exacto, y Ximena no sabes lo que dices, te pedirá que cocines y tú serás la comida, es horrible…

Rico: ¿QUE?

Skipper: he escuchado que el pingüino máximo es caníbal

Kowalski: mmm… Eso puede explicar ciertas cosas

Ximena: ustedes están bien locos, yo iré sola

Skipper: Ximena, por favor no vayas, ENVIO A KOWALSKI SI QUIERES, PERO POR FAVOR NO VAYAS

Kowalski: ¿YO POR QUE?

Ximena: no, debo ir, les probare que todos esos rumores están equivocados sobre el pingüino máximo, y es mi última palabra

Skipper: está bien, pero solo espero volverte a verte de nuevo

Cabo: adiós Ximena, es tu fin

Kowalski: gracias Ximena me salvaste la vida

Ximena: bien ya me voy, cuando regrese les contare todo lo que no quisieron saber del pingüino máximo

Rico: CUIDATE

Skipper: y aquí te vamos a esperar, si es que logras volver

Cabo: si es que vuelves, porque ya sabes, no vas a volver

Ximena: lo tendré en mente, adiós elite 11

 _Se despiden de Ximena y luego la píngüina se va_

 _ **Continuara…**_


	4. Ximena ha llegado parte B

**_ATENCIÓN_** _ **: LOS PINGÜINOS DE MADAGASCAR NO ME PERTENECEN.**_

* * *

 **En la parte trasera de un misterioso edificio**

 _Ximena se encontró con el pingüino alfa, estaba alado de una puerta que conducía a la guarida del temido pingüino máximo_

Pingüino alfa: entonces tú eras el valiente pingüino que se enfrentara al miedo de conocer al pingüino máximo

Ximena: pingüino alfa, ¿por que anda muy asustado?

Pingüino alfa: es que causa mucho miedo ese pingüino

Ximena: ¿usted lo conoce?

Pingüino alfa: no, y ni me gustaría conocerlo

Ximena: les demostrare a todo que esos rumores son solo eso, rumore, sin nada de verdad, y verán como sobrevivo a él

Pingüino alfa: bien, cruza esta puerta y no va a ver marcha atrás

Ximena: ¿por qué?, ¿Qué hay allí?

Pingüino alfa: voy a cerrar la puerta, es que es para que no entren visitas inesperadas, sí, eso, "visitas inesperadas"

Ximena: ¿de acuerdo?, y ¿qué va hacer usted?

Pingüino alfa: voy a ir al cuartel central a preparar tu funeral

Ximena: E….?, ¿QUE?

Pingüino alfa: digo, a esperar a que vuelvas y otra cosas que a hago en mi oficina, si, cosas muy importantes, muy importantes

Ximena: como usted diga…

Pingüino alfa: bien, entonces siempre aceptaras el reto

Ximena: me quiero convertir en el pingüino más letal del planeta y lo voy a cumplir, y para poder serlo debo vencer el miedo

Pingüino alfa: me parece bien, pero no es mi culpa si no vuelves

Ximena: muy bien, voy a entrar

 _Entonces Ximena entra a la guarida del pingüino máximo_

 **En el habitad de los pingüinos**

 _Skipper y compañía estaban preocupados por Ximena_

Skipper: AAAA... YA NO AGUANTO ESTA TENCION, POR QUE NO TE SACRIFICASTE KOWALSKI, ¿QUE PIENSAS?

Kowalski: no lo sé, ¿por qué será?

Skipper: bien, señalar culpables no hará que Ximena vuelva

Cabo: pero nos quita el tiempo de encima, y nos baja el nivel de culpa

Skipper: tienes razón cabo

Cabo: claro skipper, trato de mejorar

Skipper: UUUU.., eso se nota y tú qué dices rico

Rico: KABOOM...

Skipper: bien, y el pingüino alfa que dirá, si no regresa Ximena con vida, eso si estaría de lo peor, no me lo quiero ni imaginar

Cabo: no lo sé, porque no se lo preguntas

Skipper: ¿qué?

 _Entonces aparece en la televisión el pingüino alfa_

Pingüino alfa: ELITE 11

Los cuatro pingüinos: ELITE 11 REPORTANDOSE SEÑOR

Pingüino alfa: bien, les tengo noticia, una buena y otra mala

Skipper: no lo sé, quiero primero las, cabo tu qué dices

Cabo: primero las malas

Skipper: bien, y tu rico

Rico: CHI, CABO TIENE RACHON

Skipper: me gusta, bien pingüino alfa primero las malas

Kowalski: skipper, olvidaste a alguien de preguntarle

Skipper: ¿quien, santa?

Kowalski: olvídalo, no es importante

Pingüino alfa: bien, estas son las noticias malas, Ximena acaba de entrar al territorio de la bestia, digo, con el pingüino máximo

Skipper:¿ QUE?, siempre si lo hiso, que valentía

Pingüino alfa: esa clase de pingüino me enorgullecen

Kowalski: puede continuar, esa parte ya la sabemos

Pingüino alfa: si, y este, hay una probabilidad grande de que no la volvamos a ver, así que me sorprenden que se eliminen tan rápido de los nuevos, no comprendo como cabo sigue con ustedes

Skipper: que mal, Y ¿CUALES SON LAS BUENAS?

Pingüino alfa: que tengo nueva secretaria…

Skipper: bien, gracias pingüino alfa por informarnos

Rico: CHI, MUY AGOBIANTES

Skipper: exacto rico, y muy informativo

Pingüino: bien pingüino alfa fuera

 _Se apaga la televisión, luego el pingüino líder se queda pensando_

Skipper: saben que, tenemos que ir por Ximena

Kowalski: y ¿arriesgarnos a desaparecer?

Skipper: exacto Kowalski

Kowalski: yo no pienso ir, y además tenemos que regresar a mort a la normalidad, creo que la responsabilidad la tengo yo

Cabo: Kowalski tiene razón skipper

Skipper: bien, entonces vamos por mort

Rico: KABOOM…

Kowalski: bien ya tengo la cura lista

Cabo: esperen un momento, y donde estará mort

Skipper: pues no sé, yo creo que debe de aparecer en cualquier instante, ya saben, es un lémur, flota y toda la cosa

 _Escuchan un grito de del rey de los lémures_

Kowalski: ese fue julien

Cabo: julien está en peligro

Rico: JULIEN…

Skipper: vamos equipo, el deber nos llama

 _Los pingüinos se van corriendo hacia el habitad de los lémures_

 **En un pasillo del zoológico de central park**

 _Mort se encontraba en el aire volando con julien tomado de los pies_

Julien: MORT SUELTAME, _(se da cuenta que es mala idea)_ NO MEJOR NO, esta muy alto para el rey

Mort: FLOTALEMUR ES MUY PODEROSO, Y FLOTALEMUR QUIERE PIES, FLOTALEMUR LOS CUIDARA

Julien: AAAAA… AUXILIO, QUE ALGUIEN ME SALVE

Maurice: MORT, YA BAJA Y TAMBIEN AL REY JULIEN

Mort: NO, A FLOTALEMUR LE GUSTA FLOTAR Y LOS PIES DEL REY, NADIE SEPARARA A LOS PIES DE FLOTALEMUR

Julien: esto es humillante y peligroso, es humillantemente peligroso o será acaso peligrosamente humillante, luego pensemos en los detalles

Maurice: MORT, TE ESAS VOLVIENDO LOCO, YA BAJATE AL SUELO, JUNTO CON EL REY JULIEN EN ESTE INSTANTE

Mort: NO…., YO YA NO SOY MORT, AHORA SOY FLOTALEMUR, Y YA NO QUIERO SALVAR AL MUNDO, QUIERO DESTRUIR EL MUNDO CON MIS SUPER PODERES, _(risa malvada)_

 _Entonces empieza a ponerse el clima ventoso y nublado, en eso llegan los pingüinos a salvar el día como siempre_

Skipper: Maurice, que le paso a ojos tristes

Maurice: mort se volvió loco, y quiere destruir al mundo con sus súper poderes, me recuerdan como los consiguió

Skipper: fue Kowalski, el tiene la culpa de todo este desastre

Maurice: si, gracias Kowalski, te lo agradezco mucho

Kowalski: pero si mort solo puede volar y grita fuerte, ¿que mas tiene?

Skipper: no lo sé Kowalski, y no quiero saber

Cabo: que esta asiendo mort, no parece estar bien

Kowalski: pues quien sabe, creo que ni mort sabe

Rico: KABOOM…

 _Entonces mort empieza a volar en círculos y crea un tornado_

Kowalski: AAAA…, con que eso también puede hacer eso, interesante

Skipper: Kowalski, como detenemos a ojos triste

Kowalski: haciendo que se toma la cura, pero no logro encontrar la forma de detenerlo, es muy poderoso ahora

Cabo: esto va empeorando cada vez más

Rico: MORT SE VOLVIO LOCO

Skipper: esto no me gusta, esto se está saliendo de control

Kowalski: mort se está volviendo un grave problema

Mort: JAJAJAJA, NO PUEDEN DETENER A FLOTALEMUR, EL VA A SUMERGIR AL MUNDO EN LA DESTRUCCION, CON SUS SUPER PODERES, Y NADIE PODRA DETENERLO, JAJAJAJAJA

Skipper: es oficial, mort se volvió una gran amenaza

Kowalski: ni que lo digas skipper, es súper oficinal eso

Mort: FLOTALEMUR ES MUY PODEROSO, PINGÜINO TONTOS, NO PUEDEN DETENER A FLOTALEMUR, JAJAJAJAJAJA

Julien: MORT, ¿enloqueciste o qué?, se te nota diferente

Mort: ¿QUE?, FLOTALEMUR YA NO QUIERE PIES

Julien: no mort, solo dices tonterías, mort por favor quiérelos, POR FAVOR MORT QUIERE MIS PIES…

Mort: NO, FLOTALEMUR ESTA CANSADO DE LOS PIES

julien: hay no, AYUDENME, POR FAVOR, AAAAAAA…

 _Entonces mort suelta a julien y cae rápido al suelo_

Skipper: rápido, operación: salven a julien, ya, ya, ya…

 _Entonces Kowalski calcula rápido la posición en donde caerá julien, cabo trae una sabana, y rápido los cuatro pingüinos toman un extremo, lo extiende, julien cae en la sabana y logran salvar al rey de los lémures, pero aun tenían a mort como gran amenaza_

Julien: gracias monjas

Skipper: Kowalski, opciones para eliminar a mort

Maurice: ¿QUE?, deben estar bromeando, ¿acaso van a eliminar a mort enserio?, eso es terrible, no lo puedo creer

Julien: no Maurice déjalos, ellos saben lo que hacen, y si tenemos que despedirnos del chaparrón así será, Maurice, despídete…

Skipper: lo siento julien, no vamos a eliminar a mort, solo vamos a regresarlo a la normalidad, con la medicina de kowalski

Julien: pero, pero, al menos digan que se desharán del chaparrón

Skipper: NEGATORIO

Julien: está bien, vámonos Maurice, aquí ya no nos necesitan

Maurice: pero mort, está en enloqueciendo y en aumento

Julien: no es mi culpa que el chaparrón este en esta situación, yo digo que se las arregle solo, yo me voy por unas ricas bebidas

Maurice: pero, julien, debe hacer algo es el rey de los lemures

Julien: bien Maurice, ayuda a las monjas

maurice: pero, pero, JULIEN

julien: sin peros, ándale ve

Maurice: OK, JULIEN

 _Entonces mort empieza a salirle de las manos rayos de electricidad y en el cielo se vistan relámpagos a cada rato, el cielo se puso gris por las nubes y el viento estaba cada vez peor, y todos se empezaron a protegerse de la feroz situación_

Mort: JAJAJAJAJA, FLOTALEMUR YA CASI LO LOGRA

Cabo: esto es malo, va a intenta destruir el mundo, se nos agota el tiempo, mort está perdiendo el control cada vez mas

Rico: AAAAA… VAMOS A MORIR

Skipper: KOWALSKI, ¿QUE ESTA PASANDO?

Kowalski: parece que mort ahora puede controlar la electricidad, y además está creando un feroz ciclón, y que puede convertiste en tifón

Skipper: esto está muy mal, rico haz algo, dispárale a mort

Rico: NO… _(Sostenido de un poste)_

Kowalski: AAAAA…, LOS VIENTOS ESTAN MUY HURACANADOS, si esto sigue así los feroces tornados destruirán toda nueva york

Skipper: esto es muy grave, cabo alguna idea

Cabo: protegerse de la tragedia, ESTO ESTA MUY FUERTE…

Skipper: no, eso no es opción cabo, Kowalski…

 _Entonces empieza a llover con el fuerte viento_

Kowalski: ES OFICIAL MORT ACABA DE CREAR UN HURACAN

Skipper: hay no, TENEMOS QUE DETENER A MORT

Maurice: no resisto mas _(sale volando)_ AAAA..., AUXILIO…

Skipper: MAURICE…, n, perdimos a un hombre

Cabo: Kowalski, ¿entonces como detendremos a mort?

Kowalski: NO PODEMOS, MORT ES IMPARABLE, QUIZAS PODAMOS LOGRAR DETENERLO, PERO ES OBVIO QUE LOGRARA DESTRUIR NUEVA YORK

Skipper: NO.., VAMOS A DETENER A MORT AUNQUE SEA LO ULTIMO QUE AGAMOS, VAMOS, SOMOS LA MEJOR ELITE DE TODAS, SOMOS INVENCIBLE Y PODEMOS CON TODO, SIEMPRE RECUENDEN ESO MUCHACHO, AUN SE PUEDE…

 _Entonces ven a bort volando por los cielos_

Burt: AAAAAAAA…, estoy volando SI…, es decir, AAAAAAA…. AXILIO, AYUDENME, ESTOY VOLANDO…

Kowalski: ESTA CADA VEZ MAS PELIGROSO LA SITUACION

Cabo: pero, NO PODEMOS RENDIREMOS

Skipper: Y NO DEJAREMOS QUE OJOS TRISTE DESTRUYA NUEVA YORK, ES NUESTRO QUERIDO HOGAR

 **En la oficina de alice**

 _Alice estaba dormida y en la televisión estaba encendida en las noticias, el reportero del noticiero estaba en medio de la poderosa tormenta que estaba azotando toda nueva york en esos momentos_

Chuck charles: _(en la televisión)_ esto es muy grave, nueva york es azotada por un fuerte huracán en la cual es probable que destruya nueva york, se le solicita a los habitantes de nueva york que abandonen la área de inmediato por su seguridad, los meteorólogos todavía no logran explicar de donde rayos salió el huracán, pero algo es seguro estamos perdido contra esta fuerte y feroz fuerza ambiental de la naturaleza, soy chuck charles y estas fueron las noticias del momento

 **En los pasillos del zoológico de central park**

 _Mort baja del cielo y ve a los pingüinos aferrándose a lo que pueden_

Mort: TODAVIA SIGUEN AQUÍ PINGÜINOS…., JAJAJAJAJAJA, DEBERIAN ESTAR VOLANDO, TOMEN ESTO

 _Skipper_ _sujetado de un bebedero de aves,_ _ve_ _a Cabo aferrándose a una lámpara, a rico sujetado desde un cartel publicitario y finalmente a Kowalski que sujetado de un banco pegado al piso_

Skipper: KOWALSKI.., NO TE SUELTES…

Kowalski: LO SIENTO SKIPPER PERO LOS VIENTOS ESTAN MUY FUERTES, AAAAA…

 _Kowalski sale volando por los fuertes vientos del huracán_

Skipper: NO, KOWALSKI.., CABO, RICO TIENE QUE RESISTIR

Cabo: skipper, NO SE SI PUEDA RESISTIR

Skipper: VAMOS CABO TIENES QUE RESISTIR

Cabo: PERDONAME SKIPPER, AAAAAAA...

 _Cabo sale volando por la tormenta creada por mort_

Skipper: CABOOO...

Mort: Y USTEDES DOS SIGUEN

Skipper: VAMOS RICO SE QUE PODEMOS VENCER A MORT

Rico: LSLDKLFKGKGKHKHH

Skipper: NO RICO, TIENES QUE AGUANTARLO

Rico: MUY FUERTE, AAAAA…

 _Rico sale volando hacia los rascacielos de nueva york_

Skipper: RICOOO…

Mort: PREPARATE PINGÜINO PARA SALIR VOLANDO, TU TAMPOCO RESSITIRAS MIS PODEROSOS VIENTOS, JAJAJAJAJA

Skipper: NO NUNCA, NO HAY TORMENTA TAL QUE ME PUEDA DERRIVAR, YO SOY COMO UNA FIRME ROCA

Mort: solo alardeas, YO SOY FLOTALEMUR, Y TU TE VAS PARA FUERA, AHORA PREAPARATE PARA SALIR VOLANDO

Skipper: NOOO….

 _Entonces aparece un pingüino con traje negro conduciendo una moto a su medida a toda v_ elocidad por los feroces vientos

Mort: ¿QUE?, IMPOSIBLE, ESTO NO PUEDE SER

Skipper: esa moto es impresiónate, digo, ¿QUIEN ES EL?

Mort. ESTO ES IMPOSIBLE, FLOTALEMUR DEBE SER EL UNICO QUE CONTROLE LA TORMENTA

 _Entonces mort le empieza a lanzarle rayos, pero el de la moto no se deja y las esquiva con su moto_

Mort: NO…, FLOTALEMUR ESTA EN PROBLEMA

Skipper: ESE PINGÜINO ES INCREIBLE, digo, PRESUMIDO…

 _Entonces mort se empieza a elevar y el de la moto salta de la moto y activa su jetpack y persigue a mort en el aire, entonces Kowalski pasa volando y el pingüino misterioso le quita la cura a Kowalski y va a todo dar tras mort, entonces mort hace que el huracán sea mas poderoso, pero nada parece detener a aquel pingüino, entonces mort en un último esfuerzo se enfrenta al pingüino misterioso y ambos colisionan, pero el pingüino misterioso logra hacer que mort se tomara la cura, entonces poco a poco el clima logra regresar a la normalidad y mort y el pingüino misterioso bajan hasta el suelo, entonces en eso aparecen Kowalski, cabo y rico al parecer muy adoloridos_

Mort: ¿pero qué es lo que me paso?

Kowalski: es increíble, no sabía que alguien pudiera conducir así

Cabo: es EXTREMO, espero que pueda enseñarme eso

Rico: ALSKLDKKFKF

Skipper: Podría ser cualquiera, ese tipo no es la gran cosa

Mort: podría revelar su identidad, por favor…

Kowalski: no tengo palabras para esto, solo increíble

Cabo: ni yo, es impresionante que nosotros no salváramos el día

Rico: ALDSKLDKKFKGF

Skipper: yo sí, pre, su, mi, do

Cabo: hay skipper solo estas celoso de que alguien más salvara el día y no tu, además de que es un tipo tan genial, hasta conduce una increíble moto, si que fue todo un espectáculo

Skipper: celoso, ¿YO?, no lo creo

Kowalski: no lo niegues skipper

Skipper: bueno, quizás una minúscula posibilidad de que este algo celoso, pero sigo pensando que yo lo puedo hacer mejor que él

Kowalski: bien así me gusta, aunque aun desconocemos su identidad

Rico: ALSLDKKFG

Cabo: no lo sé rico

Skipper. Muy bien, entonces dinos, ¿quién rayos eres?

 _Entonces el pingüino misterios rebela su identidad_

Cabo: lo sospeche desde un principio

Rico: ALSLDKKFG

Kowalski: estoy muy impresionado

Skipper: IMPOSIBLE, PERO TU, PERO TU, IMPOSIBLE, PERO COMO… ESTO ES TAN IMPRESIONANTE…

Kowalski: XIMENA, pensé que te habai comido el pingüino máximo

Ximena: NO HAY NADA QUE TEMER, Ximena cumple con su deber

Skipper: imposible, Ximena, pero como lo hiciste…

Kowalski: te criamos muerta, ya sabes, el pingüino máximo, tú…

Rico: LAÑLSKKDFKFKG

Cabo: y ¿conociste al pingüino máximo, como es?

Skipper: cabo tiene razón, ximena, dinos

Kowalski: si, tenemos mucha curiosidad

Rico: CHI, MUCHA, POR FAVOR

Ximena: solo diré, que conocer al pingüino máximo, me cambio la vida

 **En un recuerdo de Ximena**

 _Ximena llega a la gran sala del pingüino máximo_

Ximena: _(asustada)_ hola, ¿hay alguien ahí?

Pingüino máximo: hola Ximena, me dijeron que vendrías

Ximena: _(Asustada) ¿_ qué tal?, y ¿por qué este lugar es tan oscuro y tenebroso?, casi ni logro ver nada delante de mi

Pingüino máximo: eso no importa, ya sabía que vendría, y sé que quieres convertirte en el pingüino más letal del planeta

Ximena: pues, ¿SI?

Pingüino máximo: y ¿crees poder estarlo?

Ximena: TAL VEZ, dicen que tú eres el mejor en lo que haces

Pingüino máximo: si, y es cierto, bien, PREPARATE QUE TU PRIMERA TAREA PARA TU OBJETIVO ES VENCERME, Y NO PUEDES NEGARTE, YA NO HAY MARCHA ATRÁS

Ximena: Y ¿QUE PASA SI NO LO LOGRO?

Pingüino máximo: YA LO SABRES

Ximena: pero, no quiero enfrentarme a ti

Pingüino máximo: pues lastima, que no tienes elección

 _Entonces el pingüino máximo y Ximena comenzaron a pelear_

 **En otro recuerdo de Ximena**

 _Ximena se encontraba cansada y apenas podía mantenerse en pie_

Pingüino máximo: felicidades Ximena, haz pasado la prueba, pero este solo fue el primer paso para el camino de la grandeza, el camino es largo y no es fácil, y una vez iniciado el viaje no hay marcha atrás

Ximena: _(cansada)_ sé que puedo lograrlo

Pingüino máximo: y espero que lo logres, muy pocos logran completar el gran camino, creo que a eso se debe toda mi mala reputación, me creen caníbales, ¿puedes creer eso?, y luego dicen que el que da miedo soy yo, deberían conocer las supuestas historias que estos cuentan, esas historias si que dan mucho miedo

Ximena: _(cansado)_ _si, tienes razón, pero ahora,_ YO ESTARE ENTRE ESOS POCOS QUE PASARON TU ENTRENAMIENTO

Pingüino máximo: aunque aún no se ha completado del todo el entrenamiento del todo, se aproximan tiempo difíciles, el planeta entero correrá peligros y tu Ximena deberás completar el camino que te he indicado, espero que logre llegar a la meta, confió en ti

Ximena: no lo decepcionare, lograre mi objetivo

Pingüino máximo: espero que tengas razon, muchas cosas están por pasar, y tú tienes que superarlas para alcanzar la gran meta

Ximena: perfecto, puede contar conmigo…

Pingüino máximo: un ser oscuro y muy poderoso, esta cercar de surgir, y si queremos detenerlo, tendrás que completar por completo el camino para ser el pingüino más letal del planeta

Ximena: y ¿por qué tanto misterio?

Pingüino máximo: todo a su tiempo, Ximena, todo a su tiempo

 **En otro recuerdo de Ximena**

Pingüino máximo: tal parece que tu segunda prueba ha surgido, nueva york corre peligro, y tu tendrás que salvarlos, con las tecnología que te voy a dar, una gran y genial moto que te ayudara en esta misión

Ximena: ¿cree que este lista?, aunque acepto el desafío

Pingüino máximo: lo estas, sin duda alguna, date prisa el tiempo se agota, nueva york y tu equipo te necesitan

Ximena: bien, debo irme, adiós pingüino máximo, lo volveré a ver

Pingüino máximo: antes de que te vayas, hay una cosa más Ximena, y espero que enserio la cumplas, por nuestro bien…

Ximena: ¿cuál?, me puede decir que es lo que es…

Pingüino máximo: todo lo que dicen de mí es cierto al 100%, entendiste Ximena, no deben saber mi secreto, es difícil hacer creer a todo de que deberás son un caníbal y un terrible pingüino

Ximena: está bien pingüino máximo, SI.., ENTENDI, ADIOS PINGUINO MAXIMO, estero volver a verlo

Pingüino máximo: ADIOS XIMENA, y buena suerte…

 _Ximena sale conduciendo una moto y con un traje especial_


	5. El regreso del doctor X parte A

**_ATENCIÓN_** _ **: LOS PINGÜINOS DE MADAGASCAR NO ME PERTENECEN.**_

* * *

 **En la oficina de Alice**

 _Alice estaba dormida y de repente la llaman por teléfono, y despierta_

Alice: ¿QUE?, ESTOY OCUPADA

Personal: Alice, te informo que hoy llegara un nuevo conserje

Alice: o gracias señor obvio, ESO YA LO SABIA

Personal: bien yo solo te digo que como es nuevo lo trates bien

Alice: ¿tratarlo bien?, Y ¿COMO SE HACER ESO?

Personal: solo no lo hagas enojar con tu actitud

Alice: bien, mientras me quite trabajo todo estará bien

Personal: y otra cosa más llegaran dos traslados mas

Alice: ¿YA SON MUCHOS TRASLADOS NO?

Personal: bueno, pero ya se van a acabar

Alice: ESO ESPERO, esos traslados me dan cada vez mas trabajo

Personal: y una cosa mas

Alice: ¿CUAL? , espero que sea importante

Personal: se me olvido lo que iba a decir

Alice: ADIOS

 _Alice cuelga inmediatamente sin pensarlo dos veces_

 **En el habitad de los pingüinos**

 _Los pingüinos se encontraban parados en una fila_

Skipper: muy bien, todos sabemos que en estos últimos día a habido cientos de cambios y por eso tendremos que hacer un reconocimiento en todo el zoológico, espero que al final no resulte ser mucho trabajo

Cabo: genial, es bueno conocer a todo el zoológico

Kowalski: si, esto nos quitara el tiempo que no se en que gastarlo

Ximena: genial.., conoceré todo el zoológico

Rico: KABOOM

Skipper: así es, espero que no haya más sorpresas como

Cabo: _(viendo para afuera)_ espiráculo esta en el zoológico

Skipper: si como eso, buena esa cabo, espiráculo en el zoológico, que locura son esas, verdad, cabo es una broma, ¿verdad?

Cabo: no es broma, espiráculo de verdad está en el zoológico

Skipper: ¿COMO?, EL DOCTOR, EL DOCTOR ESPIRACULO, ESTA EN NUESTRA AREA, EN EL ZOOLOGICO, ESTO ESTA MAL, ALGUIEN ESTA IGUAL DE PARANOICO QUE YO, O SOY EL UNICO ASI

Rico: A... NO

Ximena: ¿Quién es el doctor espiráculo?, si se puede saber, soy nueva aquí

 _Los pingüinos se asustan por la idea de que el doctor espiráculo este en su zoológico de central park en nueva york_

Kowalski: no conoces al doctor espiráculo

Cabo: este ya lo sabía

Ximena: pues no, ¿quién es?

Skipper: solo es nuestro, achi-enemigo

Ximena: ¿tienen enemigos?, eso si que es nuevo para mi

Kowalski: pues sí, y él es uno de los peores, por lo menos hasta el momento

Cabo: tenemos al doctor espiráculo, literalmente a un lado de nuestro hogar

Skipper: también nos enfrentamos a RAYO

Kowalski: a calamar de titanio

Cabo: a la ardilla roja

Rico: AL DENTISTA

Kowalski: al veterinario de la esquina

Cabo: al oficial x

Skipper: a Alexander, ese tipo sí que está loco, ¿pueden creerlo?

Kowalski: a foxmagic, que nadie lo quiere y ni lo conocen en su casa

Rico: EXRATERRESTRES

Skipper: a mi primo, ¿creo que si nos enfrentamos a él verdad?

Rico: DARTH COLD

Kowalski: y no podríamos olvidarnos del doctor x

Ximena: quien es el ¿doctor x?

 _Los pingüinos se vuelven a asustar por mencionar al doctr X_

Cabo: Ximena… el doctor X es el por villano de todos

Rico: HAY NO…

Kowalski: en serio no sabes quién es el doctor x

Ximena: pues no, tampoco se quien es el doctor x

Skipper: el doctor x solo es un demente que quiere destruir al mundo

Rico: CHI, MUY MALO

Ximena: quien es entonces, ¿quién es y cómo es?

Skipper: esa es información clasificada Ximena

Ximena: claro, para mí que es Kowalski

Kowalski: OYE, NO ESTOY TAN DEMENTE QUE DIGAMOS

Ximena: muy bien, yo solo decía, además de que casi todo sus inventos terminan casi poniendo en peligro a todo el mundo o explotan

Cabo: lo bueno que no lo he visto en acción

Kowalski: lo bueno que no está suelto

Skipper: lo bueno que no volveremos a saber de él, si que lo sabemos

Kowalski: cierto, está escondido en el lugar más inesperado

Ximena: ¿POR QUE?, ¿en donde esta?

 _Entonces rico se empezó a retorcer sin control y a gritar fuertemente_

Ximena: que le pasa al demente, hoy esta mas demente de lo normal

Kowalski: esto no es normal, a rico nunca le duele la cabeza

Cabo: rico me anda asustando, además, ¿y si ya saben que despierta?

Skipper: rico reacciona, ¿qué te pasa?, vamos muchacho debes contenerlo, no quiero tener que volver a enfrentarme a el

 _Entonces rico se queda quieto y en eso repentinamente despierta el doctor X_

Doctor x: soy libre, POR FIN LO HE LOGRA, PARA DESTRUIR EL MUNDO

Ximena: ¿rico es el doctor x?, esa sí que no me lo esperaba

Kowalski: casi le atinas, pero eso no es lo importante

Cabo: hay no el doctor x, ¿pero cómo se libero de la mente de rico?

Skipper: te hemos derrotado doctor x, no nos asustas

Doctor x: así, pero lo que no sabe es que desde mi última aparición, le hice unos ajustes a mi mente, y así en el probable caso de que me vencieran como de costumbre, logrando así que rico no tuviera el control al 100% de la mente, así podría lentamente entrar en la mente de rico para finalmente tener el control total, y ahora que lo he logrado, RICO YA NO EXISTE Y YO SOY LIBRE PARA DESTRUIR EL MUNDO _(risa malvada)_

Ximena: ¿rico ya no existe?, ¿y quién es este sujeto tan chistoso?

Doctor x: bien adiós pingüino tontos y por cierto, ¿quién es la nueva?

Skipper: es ximena, una nueva recluta, anda de tu incumbencia

Doctor X: a bueno, pero de todos modos no me vencerán

 _El doctor X se va de la guarida de los pingüinos_

Kowalski: nunca me cayó bien ese tipo, es malvada en forma de pingüino

Cabo: esto es muy malo, el doctor x esta libre para destuir el mundo

Ximena: y ¿ahora qué?, ¿debemos enfrentarnos a rico?

Skipper: tendremos que visitar un cierto "amigo"

 _Los pingüinos se arriesgan para ir a visitar al delfín demente_

 **En el habitad de los delfines**

 _Llegan los pingüinos al habitad del doctor espiráculo_

Dr. Espiráculo: pinguinines… ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verlos?

Skipper: espiráculo, ya sabemos que no te agradamos, y tu no me agradas, asi que debemos las formalidad y vamos directo al grano

Ximena: HOLA… yo soy Ximena y un gusto en conocerlo

Skipper: basta Ximena, el es el enemigo, que no vez que es malvado

 _Ximena ve a espiráculo con una cara de (hay si como no)_

Ximena: bien, parece un buen tipo, ¿enserio es malo?

Dr. Espiráculo: que irónico es el destino, un día tienes un secuas que te destruye tu guarida, te traiciona y al otro vive AL LADO DE TU ENEMIGO

Skipper: este es espiráculo, ocupamos tu ayuda delfín demente

Dr. espiráculo: y ¿qué les hace pensar qué les voy a ayudar?

Skipper: nomas, así a la brava

Dr. Espiráculo: ¿enserio?, eso es muy extraño, ¿Qué paso?

Kowalski: el doctor x volvió, y esta peor que nunca

Dr. espiráculo: y ¿eso a mí qué?, un momento, ¿dijiste el doctor X?

 _Entonces aparece el doctor x en el aire con su jetpack y le lanza un bazucaso a espiráculo como si nada y espiráculo apenas alcanza a salvarse_

Doctor x: toma eso espiráculo, por traicionarme, jajajaja

 _El doctor X sale volando hacia la ciudad de nueva york_

Dr. espiráculo: huy como lo odio, bien, los voy a ayudar a detenerlo

Ximena: genial, este tipo parece muy bueno

Cabo: pero, ¿desde cuándo espiráculo nos ayuda?

Kowalski: te perdiste ese capítulo cabo, como siempre

Cabo: bien, esta era la primera vez que me enfrente al doctor x, eso creo

Ximena: y ¿qué hay de mi?, yo soy nueva aquí

Skipper: bien pero primero, ocupamos la historia del doctor x

Dr. espiráculo: y solo para que, odio recordarlo, m3e duele mucho la cabeza

Kowalski: nomas, queremos ver su pasado, espero que sea interesante

Rico: PALOMITAS

Dr. espiráculo: creo que eso nunca pasara

 _Entonces aparece otra vez el doctor x en el aire con su jetpack y le lanza otra vez un bazucaso a espiráculo y nuevamente el delfín sale casi ileso_

Doctor x: y eso por traicionarme otra vez

 _El doctor x se vuelve a ir otra vez hacia nueva york_

Dr. espiráculo: como lo odio al infinito, OTRA VEZ

Ximena: ¿entonces?, ¿siempre si nos contaras su pasado?

Dr. espiráculo: bien lo diré, pero no quiero que se sorprendan por lo que voy a decirles en estos momentos, siguen sin agradarme pingüinos

Skipper: perfecto, eso igual es para ti espiráculo, sigo sin confiar en ti

Kowalski: y comienza desde donde tú sabes que

Dr. espiráculo: bien, el doctor x nació son su extraordinaria inteligencia, lo cual capto la atención de la agencia secreta de los pingüinos, entonces lo separaron de pequeño de su familia, e hicieron superar sus limites, lo cual el doctor x aporto de joven muchas cosas a la agencia de los pingüinos y a otra mas, pero todo el mundo lo depreciaba, por el simple echo de que nadie lo entendía, sus capacidades eran súper extraordinarias, el doctor x vio que el mundo no podía entenderlo, así que trato de encontrar a seré que se les igualara en su inteligencia, hay fue cuando nos conocimos el, yo, hámster vil, calamar de titanio, la ardilla roja y lemy tejon, que lo pudimos entender pero su inteligencia era muy superior que digamos, vio que el mundo tenia ciertos "defecto" que debían eliminarse, él lo quería todo perfecto, así que trato de entrenarnos para logra nuestro potencial al límite, pero vio que por mas que lo intentaba no conseguía nada de nada, por lo que decidió eliminar todo lo que no era perfecto, se estaba volviendo peligroso para el mundo, vio que el mundo le tenía miedo, vio que el mundo no podía ser perfecto por lo que decidió que era tiempo de un cambio, un nuevo comienzo, por lo que y por cada momento que pasaba sus ganas de destruir al mundo aumentaban, se las ingenio para crear un plan para destruir al mundo, lo cual nos oculto ese plan de nuestros ojos, pero ahí fue cuando encontró al doctor z, su inteligencia era casi igual al del doctor x, pero lo sorprendente era que el doctor x descubrió que el doctor z era su hermano, lo cual le alegro mucho ya que nunca antes había conocido un miembro de su familia, pero el doctor z desconocía su oscuro pasado y sus oscuros planes, pero el doctor x comenzó a cuestionarse sobre lo perfecto, pero vio que el doctor z tenia que dormir 23 hora, lo cual, al doctor x no le gusto eso, y finalmente llego a la conclusión de que la destrucción del mundo era inevitable y tenía que destruirlo a toda costa, el doctor z al estar dormido las 23 hora desconocían al igual que nosotros sus oscuras intenciones, pero el doctor x no conto con que su alumno estrella, lemy tejón lo iba a delatar, pero lo único que logro conseguir fue el enojo y el desprecio del doctor x, por lo cual el doctor x lo vio como una amenaza, y eso fue lo que destruyo al doctor x, por lo cual decidió activar la bomba x, la bomba de destrucción masiva que iba a destruir el mundo en cuestión de horas, y los nosotros 5, yo, Lemuel el tejón, hámster vil, la ardilla roja y calamar de titanio, nos unimos para detenerlo, pero por más que lo intentábamos nosotros no podíamos hacerle frente, no podíamos hacer nada contra el, parecía que el doctor x iba a tener éxito, pero ahí fue cuando Lemuel el tejón, apareció en escena como el mejor espía y agente secreto del mundo, había creado una agencia secreta, y fue cuando dio todo su potencial, entonces la batalla final, entre el doctor x y Lemuel el tejón se dio, nuestra última esperanza, pero lemuel se dio cuenta que no podía ganar, entonces se las ingenio para poder encerrar al doctor x en una prisión mental y así fue cómo surgió rico, pero la bomba aun seguía funcionando y Lemuel el tejón logro impresionantemente desactivar la bomba, pero la historia no termina ahí, el mundo vio a leemuel como un héroe y a nosotros nos hicieron a un lado, así que cada uno quisimos cobrar venganza pero los 4 fracasamos, entonces fue cuando los 4 nos pusimos contra el mundo, para cobrar venganza contra todo lo que quiérenos cobrar venganza, aunque hámster vil quiere gobernar el mundo y calamar de titanio lo quiere congelar, no se ni para qué, pero ya que, Lemuel el tejón desapareció, y así fue como pasaron las cosas

Skipper: interesante historia, rico, re acabaste las palomitas tu solo

Rico: perdón…

Kowalski: bueno, quizás tenga sentido, el doctor x es muy malo

Cabo: eso fue antes o después de que conociera a Lemuel

Dr. Espiráculo: obvia mente que eso fue después

Cabo: a, muy bien espiráculo

Ximena: ¿entonces el doctor x es un pingüino súper inteligente que quiere destruir el mundo y con una bomba?

Skipper: la cual desaparecimos la última vez que nos enfrentamos a él

Dr. espiráculo: esa no era la gran bomba x, es otra bomba más letal

Kowalski: ¿entonces que era?

Dr. espiráculo: obviamente un prototipo que destruiría todo Norteamérica

Skipper: de acuerdo, ese tipo si que estaba loco

Ximena: y ¿que estamos esperando vamos por el doctor x?

Cabo: pero en donde se encontraría

Dr. espiráculo: obviamente en su vieja guarida apunto de actividad la gran bomba x para destruir el mundo, ¿Cómo no piensan como un científico malvado?, así, ya me acorde, ustedes son los buenos

Kowalski: nos vas a acompañar espiráculo, te guste o no

Dr. espiráculo: ni por nada del mundo voy a regresar a ese oscuro lugar

Ximena: miedoso, ese que este tipo era bueno

Skipper: bien, VAMONOS, tenemos un mundo que salvar, de nuevo

 _Entonces los pingüino se van a buscar la guardia del doctor x, y la encuentran en una isla desconocida cercas del triangulo de las bermudas_

 **En la guarida del doctor x**

 _Entonces entran los pingüinos a ese oscuro lugar_

Skipper: estén alerta este es el escondite del enemigo

Ximena: si eso lo puedo notar

Kowalski: tengan cuidad no queremos que el doctor x se que cuenta de que estamos aquí, aun contamos con el facto sorpresa

Cabo: hay no, creo que ya nos encontró

Skipper: que te hace pensar eso cabo

Cabo: porque ya nos encontró

Ximena: si, es cierto, cabo tiene razón

Kowalski: RAYOS

Skipper: doctor x

 _En eso aparece el doctor x encendiendo las luces del lugar_

Doctor x: hola, skipper, cabo, Kowalski y Ximena, que bueno que pudieron llegar, los estaba esperando, creo que mi guarida secreta fue fácil en encontrar ¿verdad?, aunque debo decir que se tardaron más de lo esperaba

Skipper: parece que encontramos al doctor x, muy malvado no

Ximena: no te saldrás con la tuya x, y aunque nos estabas esperando, te detendremos igual, no nos asustas, somos mejores que tu

Doctor x: ja, no pueden detenerme soy muy poderoso

Skipper: doctor x quieres apostar, te detendremos como siempre lo hacemos

Doctor x: no lo creo, les dejare un pequeño regalo de bienvenida, CIBER CANGU5000 APARECE, ahora si que están un verdadero problema

Skipper: QUE, pensé que ese robot era de rayo, ese hámster también está muy loco, nunca entendí sus malvados planes de no sé que

Kowalski: ese es calamar de titanio, el hámster quería conquistar el mundo

Skipper: así, conquistar el mundo, todo un clásico

Ximena: ¿acaso dijo ciber cangu5000?, ¿es un robot o qué?

 _En eso aparece de la nada ciber cangu5000_

Doctor x: que les puedo decir, es una versión mejorada de cangu5000, en versión robot, aunque no sé porque le di el nombre de cibor, si en realidad es un robot, pero bueno, ignoremos ese pequeño detalle

Ximena: mmm.., pues a ustedes les pasa de todo, eso me gusta

Skipper: ni que lo digas Ximena, y apenas son las 2pm

Doctor x: despídanse de su mundo, es su fin definitivo

Skipper: yo creo que no, además de que tengo que comer a las 3pm

Ximena: y yo quiero seguir teniendo más aventuras con ustedes muchachos

 _Entonces Ximena saca un gancho con soga y lo habiente al aire y logra aferrarse a algo, Ximena toma la soga, gana impulso y se llega en donde se encontraba el doctor x_

Doctor x: que, bueno eso no importa, aun me queda un plan B

Cabo: pero como hiso es, eso fue muy genial

Kowalski: estoy muy impresionado, esa no me esperaba

Skipper: presumida, yo podría hacerlo mejor

Ximena: prepárate para cae, este será tu fin, no el mío

Doctor x: no lo creo , aun tengo muchos planes malvados que completar

 _Entonces ciber cangu5000 empezó a atacar a skipper, Kowalski y cabo, y Ximena empezó un combate contra el doctor x_

Ximena: no puedes ganarme

Doctor x: porque?, si yo soy inferior

Ximena: si pero un sable de luz como el que tengo

Doctor x: E?, yo si tengo un sable de luz,

Ximena: ok, esto se puso interesante

 _Entonces Ximena como el doctor x saca un sable de luz y se ponen a pelear con los sables de luz, mientras skipper, Kowalski y cabo corriendo por todas partes tratando de escapar de ciber cangu5000_

Skipper: Kowalski opciones para detener a ciber cangu5000

Kowlaksi: no podemos, sugiero proseguir con detener la bomba x

Skipper: entonces que siguieres, no podemos desactivar la bomba x, si nos anda persiguiendo un súper robot

Cabo: no me vean a mí

Kowalski: sugiero que cabo distraiga a ciber cangu5000

Skipper: excelente

Cabo: ¿porque a mí?

Skipper: vamos cabo, se que puedes acertó

Cabo: muy bien skipper, lo hare

Kowalski: genial, distráelo como si no hubiera mañana

Skipper: por que literalmente si fallamos, no habrá mañana

Kowalski: exacto skipper, vamos cabo tu puedes

Cabo: de acuerdo, lo hare por el mañana

 _Entonces cabo sale de allí y es perseguido por ciber cangu5000, skipper y Kowalski van a la parte donde se encontraba la bomba x, lo cual al llegar descubre que era enorme y peligrosamente mortal_

Kowlasksi: bien esta es la sala de la bomba x, sí que es enorme

Skipper: que enorme es, tienes razón Kowalski, es inmensa

Kowlaki: lo sé, si esa cosa explota es el fin del mundo

Skipper: bien y como detenemos esta bomba de tiempo

Kowalski: pues sugiero ir a la sala de control

Skipper: este bien vamos a la sala de control

 _Skipper, Kowalski llegan a sala de control_

Kowalski: bien ya llegamos a la sala de control

Skipper: y ¿ahora qué?

Kowalski: pues no sé, esta tecnología es indescifrable

Skipper: y por qué no solo oprimes el botón que dice: botón que sirve nomas para detener la cuenta regresiva de la bomba x y no sé ni para que tengo este botón, pero de seguro hace algo interesante

Kowalski: si, quizás podía funcionar

Skipper: pues hazlo, presiona ese botón

 _Entonces Kowalski presiona dicho botón y la cuenta regresiva se detiene_

Skipper: perfecto Kowalski

Kowalski: si, salvamos al mundo de su destrucción

Skipper: ¿ahora qué?, y¿ porque siempre digo la misma pregunta?

Kowalski: pues no sé, ¿detener al doctor x?

Skipper: tal vez, intentémoslo

 _Entonces cabo llega a la zona y detrás venia ciber cangu5000 que lo estaba persiguiendo_

Cabo: AUXILIO

Skipper: cabo para que te trajiste con nosotros a ciber cangu5000

Kowalski: hay no estamos atrapados

Skipper: esto es malo

Cabo: ciber cangu5000 NOS VA A DETRUIR

Ciber cangu5000: PREPARENCE PARA SU DESTRUCCION

Skipper: NAA…, no me gusta este robot, puede hablar

Kowalski: desde cuando habla?

Ciber cangu5000: desde siempre, nomas que no tengo la necesidad de hablar un momento y por qué lea ando hablando y por qué les tengo que explicar por qué no hablo tanto

Skipper: pues no sé, tu eres el robot, tienes que saberlo

Ciber cangu5000: este me están confundiendo

Kowalski: interesante este robot no solo habla también puede razonar, eres doctor x es un genio

Skipper: y hasta ahora te das cuenta

Cabo: pues no sé de qué nos puede ayudar a que el robot pueda razonar

Ciber cangu5000: el pequeño tiene razón

Cabo: gracias, por lo menos alguien si me escucha

Ciber cangu5000: de nada

Kowalski: ya podemos regresar a la parte en donde cangu5000 decía que nos iba a destruir, PRO QUE YA ME ANDAN ASUSTANDO

Skipper y cabo: KOWALSKI

Kowalski: ¿QUE?, dije algo malo

Ciber cangu5000: está bien, prepárense pingüinos, PARA SU DESTRUCCIÓN

 _ **Continuara…..**_


	6. El regreso del doctor X parte B

**_ATENCIÓN_** ** _: LOS PINGÜINOS DE MADAGASCAR NO ME PERTENECEN._**

* * *

 **En la guarida del doctor x**

 _Parecía el fin de los pingüinos, y cangu5000 estaba a punto de dar el golpe final, pero de repente sale una nutria de la nada y cae encima de cangu5000_

Alfonso: ¿Quién dijo que las nutrias no aparecemos de la nada?

Kowalski: Alfonso, ¿Qué estás haciendo tu aquí?

Skipper: que curioso, creo que las nutrias también tienen su propia agencia secreta, de seguro Alfonso debe pertenecer a ella

Cabo: que alegría nos da verte Alfonso

Alfonso: sí, sí, claro, como no…

Kowalski: rápido tenemos que detener al doctor x

Skipper: de inmediato

 _Ciber cangu5000 estaba tratando de quitarse a la nutria de encima, pero no vio que se estaba moviendo hacia las escaleras, luego la nutria hace caer a ciber cangu5000 por las escaleras, pero antes de que eso pasara Alfonso salta impidiéndose que se lastimara_

 **Con el doctor x**

 _El doctor x y Ximena andaban peleando con todo lo que tenían_

Doctor x: ríndete Ximena, no puedes vencerme

Ximena: como de que no, en que te basas para decir eso

Doctor x: en TODO

Ximena: no lo creo, tú ahora vas a caer

Doctor x: no lo creo, mientras explote la bomba x yo ganare

Ximena: claro que no

 _Llegan los pingüinos junto con Alfonso_

Alfonso: ya llegamos

Skipper: detuvimos la bomba x

Ximena: genial

Doctor x: RAYOS, SON DESEPERANTE, de todavía no an vencido al doctor x

Cabo: hay no

Kowalski: ATRAPENLO

Doctor x: adiós pingüinos y nutria

 _El doctor x se sube en ciber cangu5000 y se va volando, y en eso se activa la autodestrucción_

Alfonso: parece que este lugar se va a auto destruir

Skipper: ¿porque siempre hacen eso?

Cabo: pues no se

Kowalski: salgamos ya quieren

 _Entonces los pingüinos salen del lugar y la guarida del doctor x explota_

 **En el habitad de los pingüinos**

 _Skipper estaba muy alterado por lo que está por suceder_

Skipper: esto está muy mal

Cabo: lo dices por el doctor x

Ximena: o por los panecillos de Kowalski

Kowalski: oigan, no se burlen

Skipper: es igual, el doctor x anda por ahí haciendo no sabemos qué cosas terribles y lo peor de todo, ya no tenemos arico

Ximena: y ¿para que ocupamos al demente?

Cabo: bueno, pero como detendremos al doctor x

Skipper: Kowalski alguna idea

Kowalski: pues me tome la libertar de construir este rayo en caso de que volviera el doctor x

Skipper: pero ya lo escuchaste eso no funcionaria de mucho

Kowalski: tienes razón

Ximena: y ¿entonces qué?, además, necesitamos a rico de vuelta, el es un miembro irremplazable de esta unidad, lo quiero de vuelta

 _En eso parece el pingüino alfa en la televisión_

Pingüino alfa: elite 11, ME ENTERE DE QUE EL DOCTOR X HA VUELTO

Skipper: que rápido se entera el pingüino alfa

Ximena: pues si es cierto

Kowalski: y que noticia tan impactante

Pingüino alfa: no ha tiempo para bromas, el doctor x es muy peligroso

Skipper: y que quiere que hagamos

Pingüino alfa: unir fuerzas con la elite 12

Skipper: QUE, con la elite 12 n, eso sí que no

Kowalski: ni loco me uniré a esa elite

Cabo: ¿QUE?, ¿trabajar con la elite 12? , ni nos agradamos

Ximena: ¿cuál es la elite 12?, hola, soy nueva aun

Skipper: son la elite más mala que te puedes imaginar, pero mala en todo los sentidos, es pésima, malvada, arrogante, no son de fiar

Pingüino alfa: no es cierto, solo lo dicen por que no quieren trabajar con ellos

Ximena: yo creo que deberíamos unir fuerzas

Kowalski: pero son muy malos

Skipper: y nos molestan mucho

Cabo: y además tu no los conoces

Ximena: eso decían del pingüino máximo, míreme viva y entera

Skipper: si una verdadera sorpresa

Pingüino alfa: entonces unirán fuerzas para detener al doctor x en su intento de destruir al mundo

Ximena: CLARO

Skipper: que no

Kowalski: olvídelo

Cabo: eso nunca pasara

Pingüino alfa: bien, no fue una petición, ES UNA ORDEN

Skipper: está bien, aceptaremos

Kowalski: eso cambia las cosas

Cabo: pues ya que

Pingüino alfa: bien, el doctor x es muy peligroso y tienen que detenerlo a toda costa, ya que no se detendrá hasta destruir el mundo

Ximena: muy bien, pingüino alfa, lo aremos

Pingüino alfa: bien pingüino alfa fuera

 _Se apaga la televisión_

Ximena: y ¿ahora qué?

Skipper: pues que mas

Kowalski: trabajar con la elite 12

Cabo: me caen mal esos

Ximena: ¿porque?

Kowalski: ya lo sabrás

Skipper: bien nos ahora trabajaremos con la odiosa elite 12 que nos encontraremos en el central park en 3 horas, alguna duda

Cabo: ¿puedo regresarme a Finlandia?

Skipper: claro que no

Cabo: de acurdo, me quedare con ustedes

Kowalski: y ¿ahora qué?

Skipper: a prepararse para lo peor

Ximena: que dramático

Skipper: y tú no has visto nada

Ximena: como siempre

Skipper: ¿enserio?

 **En central park**

 _Los pingüinos llegan al central park y se quedan esperando a la elite 12_

Skipper: no puede ser

Cabo: tarde como siempre

Kowalski: ¿porque nos molestamos tanto?

Ximena: ¿porque los odian tanto?

Skipper: eso es confidencial

Cabo: por fin

 _En eso llega la elite 12 saltando de la nada en sus motos súper geniales_

oswaldo: la elite 12 por fina llegado

Skipper: se nota

Logan: esperen un momento vamos a trabajar con la elite 11

Eduardo: parece que si

Carmela: porque siempre nos tocan ellos

Ximena: bien, con que esta es la elite 12 ¿verdad?

Skipper: Oswald

Oswald: skipper

Kowalski: Logan

Logan: Kowalski

Cabo: Eduardo

Eduardo: cabo

Carmela: Ximena

Ximena: AAAAA… ¿CARMELA?

Oswaldo: nos volvemos a encontrar skipper

Skipper:oswaldo, tal parece que así es

Ximena: bien ya nos conocimos y ¿ahora qué?

Kowalski: pues encontrar al doctor x, si que ellos se ponen de acuerdo con nosotros, porque nunca lo hacemos

Logan: no lo sabemos, ¿podemos?

Cabo: entonces sigamos con la misión de detener al doctor x

Skipper y Oswaldo: bien

Kowalski: según el pingüino alfa

Logan: el doctor x se encuentra en un edificio abandonado en nueva jersey

Ximena: excelente

 _Entonces los pingüinos se mueven hacia nueva jersey_

 **En el edificio abandonado**

 _Los pingüinos llegan al edificio y de repente aparece el doctor x_

Doctor x: por que a cada rato me tiene que estar molestando, que no puedo estar tranquilo unos días

Skipper: me tomo que no

Doctor x: bien, quieren una batalla más conmigo, pues la tendrán

Logan: bien según yo, podemos rodear al doctor x y atacarlo desde todas partes

Kowalski: y que hay de ciber cangu5000

Logan: rayos, no pensé en eso

Doctor x: Oswaldo, viejo amigo, me traicionas otra vez, en donde abre escuchado eso

oswaldo: TU NUNCA ME DIJISTE QUE QUERIAS DESTRUIR AL MUNDO

Doctor x: pues no tenías que saber

Carmela: y eso Oswaldo

Oswaldo: larga historia

Eduardo: al ataque

 _Entonces aparece al ataque ciber cangu5000 que les empieza a disparar los pingüino se dispersan y la elite 12 le empieza a dispara a ciber cangu5000, repentinamente ciber cangu5000 destruye las motos súper geniales de la elite 12, dejando a los cuatro miembros que la conformaban con una gran ira_

Oswaldo: OYE, ESAS MOTOS SUPER GENIALES ERAN NUEVAS

Logan: yo ni siquiera he completado de pagarla

Eduardo: a mí me mataran si descubren que destruí otra moto

Carmela: esto se ve muy mal, hay no tenemos la opción de alta velocidad

 _mientras la elite 11 va por el doctor x, que se enfrenta a ellos, entonces skipper, Kowalski, cabo y Ximena empiezan a atacar al doctor x pero este se defiende y a pesar de ser 4 contra 1 el doctor x peleaba muy bien y se le dificultada a los 4 pingüinos atacarle, por el otro lado ciber cangu5000 de repente sale volado y toma al doctor x y sale del edificio pero Ximena con saca su gancho con cuerda y logra aferrarse a ciber cangu5000 y Ximena sale volando colgando de la cuerda_

Kowalski: esto no me lo esperaba

Logan: ni yo

Skipper: bien tenemos que seguir al doctor x

Cabo: alguna idea

Carmela: llamemos los vehículos

Eduardo: si, buena idea

Oswaldo: de acuerdo, ya nos vamos

 _Entonces Oswaldo saca un control y pica un botón y de la nada aparecen 2 motos y un carro (de la medida perfecta de los pingüinos)_

Cabo: genial

Skipper: y ¿eso de donde lo sacaron?

Oswaldo: ya sabes, por ahí, siempre hay que tener un plan B

Carmela: bien subamos rápido

Eduardo: pido la moto

Logan: porque, era mi turno de tomar la moto, yo siempre me voy en el auto

Carmela: ni modo, así son las cosas por aquí

Logan: bien, como quieran

 _Entonces Carmela y Eduardo se suben a una moto, y logan, oswaldo, cabo y skipper en el auto_

Kowalski.: Y ¿yo donde me voy a subir?

Sangroisky: pues no sé, toma un taxi, ADIOS…

 _La elite 11 y 12 se van y dejan a Kowalski atrás_

Kowalski: por qué.., a mi

 _Kowalski se va deslizándose de panza con la esperanza de alcanzarlos_

 **En el aire**

 _Por otro lado el doctor x se da cuenta de que Ximena estaba colgando de ciber cangu5000 y la pingüina ya llevaba tiempo allí_

Doctor x: ¿porque siempre tienes que molestarme Ximena?

Ximena: ¿por qué tengo que vencerte? , debo convertirme en la pingüina mal letal del mundo, y para completar mi misión debo vencerte

Doctor x: que detalle tan tonto

Ximena: vas a cae por decir eso, te voy a derrotar

Doctor x: no me asustas, además de que yo tengo la ventaja

Ximena: no planeada hacerlo, ¿y como que la ventaja?

Doctor x: bien, tal parece que este es tu fin

Ximena: no te atreverías, eres un canalla

Doctor x: sabes que sí, yo soy el doctor X

 _Entonces el doctor x corta la cuerda y Ximena cae hacia el suelo pero cae encima de un camión, en el cual Ximena se logra aferrar pero el doctor x ordena a ciber cangu5000 dispárale al camión y si lo hace y el camión termina explotando junto con Ximena pero esta gracias a sus increíbles habilidades logra salir ilesa, entonces Ximena se queda parada en medio de la carretera y el doctor x baja de ciber cangu5000 y también se queda parado en medio de la carreta y ambos pingüinos se quedan viéndose_

 **En la carretera** _ **(estaban en el medio de la nada, como un desierto, XD.)**_

 _Entonces después de que se terminan de verse, ambos pingüinos van en carrera y al cruzarse empiezan un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, se dan entre ellos 2 golpes y patadas, y que se esquivan entre ellos, pero de repente empezaron a salir carro de ambas direcciones, entonces ambos pingüinos empezaron a pelear y esquivar los autos al mismo tiempo, entonces el doctor x saca una pistola laser y le empieza a dispara a Ximena pero este los esquiva todos los disparos y también saca su pistola laser y también le empieza a disparar al doctor x, entonces el doctor x saca su sable de luz y trata de llegar a donde estaba Ximena, pero a Ximena le pasa encima un camión y Ximena se logra subirse en el, entonces Ximena sube a la parte de arriba del camión, pensando que había dejado al doctor x baja la guarida, pero de repente es sorprendida por el doctor x que le empieza a disparar, pero entonces el camión se sacude un poco y provoca que al doctor x se le caiga su pistola laser, entonces el doctor x con su sable de luz trata de darle a Ximena pero este lo esquiva y también saca su sable de luz, y ambos pingüinos inician un combate con sables de luz, entonces en medio del feroz encuentro ciber cangu5000 le empieza a dispara a Ximena, peor Ximena empieza a asaltar de un lado a otro tratando de no salir volando y esquivar las balas y al doctor x._

 _Entonces a lo lejos de la carretera se vio a los demás pingüinos en sus motos y auto, entonces ciber cangu5000 termina de dispárale a Ximena y va por los demás pingüinos, entonces ciber cangu5000 se para en medio de la carretera con la intención de esperarlos y detenerles el paso, entonces Carmela y Eduardo con sus motos empieza a rodear a ciber cangu5000, pero les empieza a tratar de dar un golpe pero no lo lograba, ciber cangu5000 para a dispararles, pero igual no le resultaba, ciber cangu5000 ve a lo lejos el carro donde estaban los demás pingüinos y decide darles unos bazucasos, pero Oswaldo que estaba al volante con esfuerzo y algo de suerte logra esquivar los bazucasos de ciber cangu5000, aunque ciber cangu5000 no lograba hacerles daño igual los estaba atrasando._

 _En la pelea con Ximena y el doctor x siguen con su pela a sables de luz, pero siguen en la parte de arriba de la cabina del conductor, y sus acciones empezaron a destrozar el techo de la cabina del conductor y por ello asustando al conductor al punto de distraerlo y el conductor por el miedo pierde el control y provocan que el camión se volteé, el doctor x ya en el suelo, vomita una dinamita al camión y al final el camión termina explotando, por suerte el conductor y Ximena logran salir con vida , entonces el doctor x llama a ciber cangu5000 y el doctor x se sube en él y terminan escapando otra vez_

 _En eso los pingüinos llegan con Ximena_

Ximena: falle

Skipper: Ximena no fallaste

Oswaldo: si fallo y muy feo, además de que nosotros pudimos a verlo hecho mejor, no necesitábamos la ayuda de ustedes

Cabo: Oswaldo

Oswaldo: ¿qué? , que dije

Skipper: ustedes ni hicieron la gran cosa

Logan: y ustedes tampoco lograron detener al doctor x

Ximena: ¿hola?, yo fui la que realizo todo el trabajo

Carmela: bueno nos vamos a quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada o que

Logan: tenemos que irnos

Eduardo: que se nos hace tarde

Ximena: está bien, váyanse

Oswaldo: espero no tener que verles la cara de nuevo elite 11

Skipper: y yo espero que nuestro caminos nunca vuelvan a cruzarse elite 12

 _Entonces cada elite tomo su camino en distintas direcciones, en eso apareció Kowalski todo cansado por tanto camino que recorrió_

Kowalski: ¿hola?, ME VOLVIERON ADEJAR SOLITO

 _El pingüino inteligente tuvo nuevamente que seguir caminando_

 **En el habitad de los pingüinos**

 _Los cuatro pingüinos estaban muy tristes_

Kowalski: no puedo creer que me dejaran en medio de la nada, era un gran desierto...

Skipper: no puedo crees que ya no tenemos a rico

Cabo: lo extrañare

Skipper: _(llorando)_ por favor no lloren, perdimos a rico pero, LES DIJE QUE NO LLOREN

Ximena: tú eres el único que anda llorando

Skipper: lo siento Ximena pero rico era una parte muy importante de la elite y lo extrañaremos

Kowalski: bueno pues tendremos que acostumbrarnos a vivir sin rico

Cabo: y a detener a al doctor x

Ximena: esto nos lleva a

Skipper: EXACTO, NO DESCANSAREMOS HASTA DETENER AL DCOTOR X Y RICUPERAR A RICO

 _Entonces entra rico como si nada_

Ximena: pues hay esta el demente

Kowalski: PERO COMO

Cabo: imposible

Rico: HOLA

Skipper: _(llorando_ ) rico eres tu, RICO..

 _Skipper abrasa a rico_

Skipper: _(llorando)_ NO ME VUELVAS A ASSUATR RICO

Rico: de acuerdo

Kowalski: pero y el

Ximena: doctor X

Rico: ALSLDLFLD KKKKKSDKSLSLSMXM CXNCHDEUWIWOERTKITHFNDX NSJSZKSKSKLDCKFCKVJVJVJFDKJDSLOSKSWJEJU FRHFCDJMDXNMSDHS WIOWOSKLSKXJ SLKDKKFKFJJKGJKGJKG SMOWIRIUTUJYUYHYJHJHJDDD

Ximena: ¿que cosa dijo?

Cabo: yo no le entendí

Kowalski: ni yo

Skipper: bueno, no importa, lo importante es que rico ha vuelto

Todos: SI…

 **En el recuerdo de rico**

 _Con el doctor x en su nueva guarida secreta_

Doctor x: rayos esos pingüinos no me dejaran en paz

Ciber cangu5000: y que hará señor

Doctor x: no lo sé, aunque tal vez tenga que desasearme de rico definitivamente, antes de que vuelva a perder el control

 _Entonces el doctor x comenzó a sentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza_

Ciber cangu5000: ¿que fue eso?

Doctor X: es rico, intenta salir a recuperar el control

Ciber cangu500: ¿Qué quiere que haga?

Doctor X: quiero que prepares la máquina para dividir mentes

ciber cangu500: pero esa máquina no va a destruí a rico

Doctor X: no tengo tiempo, rico quiere salir de mi control

 _De repente el doctor X cae al suelo por un intenso dolor en el cerebro_

Doctor X: haz lo que te dije robot inútil

Ciber cangu5000: de acuerdo doctor X, la maquina estará en unos momentos

 _El robot finalmente coloca al doctor X en la maquina y la enciende, enseguida rico y el doctor X se dividen en dos mentes completamente diferentes, el doctor X termina en el cuerpo de un clon mejorado_

Doctor X: vamos ciber cangu5000, dispárale a rico antes de que escape

Rico: ¿Qué paso?

 _Ciber cangu5000 comienza a dispararle a rico, pero este comenza a correr_

Rico: AAAAAA…,

 _Rico logra escapar de la nueva guarida del doctor X_

Ciber cangu500: rico ha escapado doctor X

Doctor X: esto no puede ser, esto nos traerá un montón de problemas


	7. Nuevas sorpresas llegan al zoológico

**_ATENCIÓN_** _ **: LOS PINGÜINOS DE MADAGASCAR NO ME PERTENECEN.**_

* * *

 **En la bodega**

 _Alice estaba en la bodega viendo la entrega de 2 cajas donde contenían 2 traslados más_

Alice: vamos amigo, vas bien, aquí déjelos

Personal: parecen que son mamíferos

Alice: ami que me interesa

Personal: ok, buen ya me voy

Alice: pues que le baya bien, esto de los traslados se hiso habitual, o que

Personal: pues si

Alice: ya alguese

Personal: esta bien noes para que se enoje

 _Escondidos_

Skipper: con que tenemos a 2 nuevos animales en el zoológico

Kowalski: parecen que son mamíferos

Skipper: di algo que no sepa ya

Rico: KLDXKKFKGKGKGJKJHHTIO

Skipper: dije algo que no sepa ya, _(asustado)_ algo mas infantil

Cabo: quizás sean tejones

Skipper: no de seguro es el frailecillo

Kowalski: pues no estoy seguro

Skipper: LO SABIA, TRAJERON AL FRAELECILLO OTRA VEZ A MI, DE SEGURO YA TRAICIONO A TODO HOKOBEN, HASTA LA CUIDADORA, Y AHORA VIVE HACA PARA HACER DE LAS SUYAS, COMO EN DINAMARCA, TODOS CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS Y CUBRANCE… VAMOS MUCHACHOS TENEMOS TRABAJO, POR QUE CON EL FRAELECILLO NO SE JUEGA, RICO MIL KILOS DE DINAMITA, CABO UNA PLAY STATION 2, POR QUE ES MAS ECONOMICO, KOWLAKSI UN SUPER PLAN CONTRA FRAELECILLO SUPER TRAIDORES, YA, YA… YA…., YA

Kowalski: hasta skipper, no es el frailecillo

Skipper: COMO SABES ESO KOWALSKI, E.., E…, ERES SU ESPIA VERDAD KOWALKSI, KOWLAKSI TRAIDOR… TE UNISTE AL FRAILECILLO VERDAD KOWALSKI, LO SABIA, ATAQUEN A KOWLAKSI EN ESTE INSTANTE

Cabo: skipper, yo le creo a Kowalski

Skipper: TU TAMBIEN CABO, RICO ATACA A KOWLASKI Y TAMBIEN A CABO

Rico: TEJONES

Skipper: QUE TU TAMBIEN RICO, SKIPPER ATACA A TU ELITE TRAIDORA AHORA Y TAMBIEN A TEJONES QUE acabo de ver y no es el frailecillo

Kowalski: lo siento skipper son

Cabo: TEJONES

Skipper: cabo, todavía le tienes fobia a los tejones

Cabo: claro que no, nomas no me agradan, que es muy diferente

Kowalski: claro muy diferente

Cabo: y ahora que?

Skipper: fácil, yo, Kowalski y rico no correremos ninguno riesgo, cabo y Marlene conocerán a los nuevos tejones

Cabo: QUE?

Skipper: si, tu y Marlene los conocen muy bien

Cabo: pero no es gusto, ahora le toca a Kowalski

 _Cabo y skipper se dan cuenta que Kowalski y rico se van corriendo_

Kowalski: CHAITO, NOS VEMOS,

RICO: TENGO QUE HACER, SLKDKFKF, ESAS COSAS

Skipper: OIGAN REGRESEN AQUÍ

Cabo: miedosos..

 **En el habitad de los pingüinos**

 _Skipper se encontraba pensativo_

Skipper: muy bien, hoy conoceremos a los nuevos tejones

Cabo: tenemos que hacerlo

Kowalski: no podemos esperar hasta no se, una década

Skipper: claro, QUE NO

Rico: AÑALE

Skipper: NO, TENEMOS QUE CONOCER A LOS NUEVOS TEJONES, y HOY

Kowalski: vamos skipper

Cabo. Tenemos cosas importantes que hacer

Rico: añañe

Skipper: NO, Y POR ESO, LOS 3 VAN A CONOCER A LOS TEJONES MIENTRAS Y

Yo me oculto en este cuarto aprueba de tejones molestoso que también es aprueba de tejones enojados

Kowalski: OK, que oye

Cabo: eso no se vale

Skipper: ay bien, todos conoceremos a los tejones, pero ya

Rico: OK, pero….

Kowalski: ya nos vamos rico

Rico: po que

Cabo: me acorde de que tengo que regresarme a Finlandia, chaito

Skipper: DIJE TODOS

Kowalski: O REGRESAS A FINLANDIA, DESPUES DE CONOCER A LOS TEJONES

Cabo: tabien

Rico: OYE

 **En el habitad de los tejones**

 _Entonces los pingüinos llegan al habiatd de los tejones_

Skipper: bien Kowalski donde están los tejones

Kowalski: pues no están, bien esa es la mejor teoría, vámonos a casa

Skipper: negatorio, los estoy bien

Kowalski: rayos

Cabo: por que siempre son tan, así?

Rico: no che

 _Y desde lo alto de un árbol Héctor y Víctor se lanzan en picada, y Héctor aterriza de pie en el suelo y luego pone sus patas hacia arriba, y luego Víctor cae en sus pata, y luego Héctor y Víctor en su posición se hacen una voltereta y ambos caen en pie_

Héctor y Víctor: taraaaaaan…

Cabo: bravo

Kowalski: pues que?, vienen del circo o que?

Héctor: exactamente SOMOS LOS

Víctor: HERMANOS, c-tornado

Héctor: para divertirlos

Víctor: y entretenerlos

Héctor: a lo grande

Víctor: por que somos los increíbles

Héctor: los grandiosos

Víctor: y alocados

Héctor: hermanos c-tornado

Víctor: que?, no es genial o que

Rico: wow…., kdkfjgfjgh

Skipper: exacto rico, identifíquense

Héctor: yo soy Héctor

Víctor: y yo soy Víctor

Héctor y Víctor: y juntos somos, los hermanos c-tornado

Cabo: fascinante

Skipper: mientras que no sean daneses todo estará bien conmigo

Héctor: si lo que quieren es divertirse a lo grande

Víctor. A nosotros tienes que ver

Héctor: por que si no nos vez

Víctor: entretenido no podrás estar

Skipper: bien ya los conocimos y ya nos fuimos

Cabo: ya podemos irnos skipper

Skipper: afirmatorio

Kowalski: bien vector y hictor

Rico: Héctor y Víctor

Kowalski: Héctor y Víctor, ya tenemos que irnos

Héctor y Víctor: _(parados de cabeza)_ ok, pero no se tarden

Skipper: descuiden no lo haremos

Kowalski: y por qué están parados de cabeza?

Héctor: es que las ideas están en los pies

Víctor: así que si nos paramos de cabeza

Héctor: todas las ideas se irán a nuestra cabeza

Víctor. Que no es fascinante?

Cabo: y muy fascinante

Skipper: bien pero ya vámonos

Cabo: ok, ya nos vamos

 _Los pingüinos salen del habitad de los tejones_

 **En los pasillos de zoológico de central park**

 _Los pingüinos se quedan parados_

Skipper: bien es oficial

Kowalski: otro par de tejones locos

Rico: CHI.., MUY DEMENTES

Cabo: a mi me agradaron

Kowalski: y el señor ironías ataca de nuevo

Skipper: bien, pero de veras tenemos que irnos

Rico: chi, mucho trabajo que hacer

Kowalski: exacto rico

Cabo: bien, iré a ver los lunacornios

Kowalski: yo a mi laboratorio

Rico: lalskkdfjjggjjdd

Skipper: y yo voy a descubrir que hacer el resto de la tarde

 _Los pingüinos van al habitad de los pingüinos_

 **En el habitad de los tejones**

 _Se encontraban Héctor y Víctor parados de cabeza_

Víctor: Héctor por que no les contamos que también éramos agentes secretos

Héctor: pues por que si les dices que somos agentes secretos, se arruinaría la sorpresa

Víctor: así es cierto, que bien piensas hermano

Héctor: gracias, ya vez que si funciona

Víctor: si, y muy bien

* * *

 **En la entrada del zoológico de central park**

 _Alice estaba esperando el nuevo conserje que finalmente llega_

Alice: USTED

Conserje X: si soy yo, el nuevo conserje

Alice: que usted no era el?

Conserje X: si, el ex oficial x, pero ahora soy conserje

Alice: bien, con que me hagas todo el trabajo esta bien

Conserje X: si, y vengo con venganza

Alice: QUE?

Conserje x: que?, así se llama mi perro,

 _El conserje X le enseña a Alice su perro_

Alice: ¿así?, bien, pero que el perro no me esté molestando

Conserje X: claro que no, venganza esta muy bien entrenado

Alice: bien si tu lo dices

 ** _A lo lejos, con los pingüinos, XD._**

Skipper: ¿pero que?

Cabo: el nuevo conserje es el oficial X

Kowalski: esto esta muy mal

Rico: ALSKKDJFJFGJUHVHJV

Skipper: si rico, puede pasar eso

Rico: CHI

 _Entonces llega Ximena_

Ximena: hola chicos

Skipper: Ximena, que haces aquí?

Kowalski: no que estabas en manos de una estrella pop

Ximena: si pero me escape,

Cabo: sabía que haría seso

Ximena: es mi culpa que sea tan obvia?

Rico: CHI

Kowalski: ya no se vayan a pelear

Skipper: rápido imagínense como seria el zoológico en un futuro con espiráculo, el conserje x y nosotros en el mismo zoológico

 _Los 5 se imagina un zoológico en caos y destrucción_

Ximena: UUUUUY, YA VALIMOS

Kowalski: Ximena tiene razón

Skipper: pero bueno, tendremos que acostumbrarnos a esto irónicos cambio

Cabo: si, muy irónicos

Rico: DEMACHIADO


	8. El señor ironías

**_ATENCIÓN_** ** _: LOS PINGÜINOS DE MADAGASCAR NO ME PERTENECEN._**

* * *

 **En los pasillos del zoológico de central park**

 _Skipper estaba vigilando al doctor espiráculo desde una banca_

Skipper: muy bien Kowalski, que esta haciendo espiráculo

Kowalski: esta nadando de un lado a otro

Skipper: pero que estará tramando ese delfín

Ximena: tal ver se cambio de lado

Kowalski: no…, se quedo en el mismo lado de la alberca

Skipper: Ximena no puedes esperar que un doctor malvadamente demente se vuelva bueno

Rico: CHI, espiráculo muy malo

Cabo: si Ximena, el doctor espiráculo es muy malo

Ximena: skipper vamos

Skipper: no es mi última palabra

Ximena: esta bien, como quieras skipper

Skipper: bien, así me gusta por que tu líder, no va a cae

Cabo: y nunca lo a echo

Skipper: por que es imposible que tu líber se vuelva una asquerosa gallina de panza amarilla

 _Entonces skipper por accidente cae de la banca y cae al suelo, pero había mostaza en el piso por lo que así se resbalo un par de veces hasta que quedo muy golpeado y adolorido_

Ximena: SKIPPER.., estas bien?

Skipper: _(adolorido)_ no lo se

Kowalski: eso fue raro

Cabo: solo no pudo ser coincidencia o si?

Rico: CHI, MUY EXTRAÑO

 **En el habitad de los pingüinos**

 _Skipper se encontraba recuperándole_

Skipper: que rayos fue eso?

Kowalski: pues lo creo que deberían limpiar el zoológico

Skipper: pero el nuevo conserje no llega hasta mañana

Ximena: es cierto, debería llegar más puntual

Kowalski: si, pues aun tenemos que seguir vigilando a espiráculo

Cabo: si, en cualquier momento puede atacar

Rico: chi, muy malo

Skipper: exacto, por que no puedes esperar a que algo tan ridículo como que Alice ponga cámaras sin razón aparente al habiatd del delfín las 24 horas

 _Entonces escuchan un ruido_

Skipper: que fue eso?

Cabo: es alice

Ximena: skipper, tienes que ver esto

Skipper: a ver

 _Los pingüinos salen_

 **En los pasillos del zoológico de central park**

 _Los pingüinos se quedaron viendo que alice estaba poniendo cámaras de vigilancia en el habiatd del delfín sin razón aparente_

Kowalski: mmm…., esto es muy extraño

Ximena: demasiado

Rico: esto es muy irónico

Cabo: algo no me agrada skipper

Skipper: lo se cabo, a mi tampoco

Ximena: genial, ya no tendremos que vigilar a espiráculo

Skipper: por supuesto que lo vamos agilitar

Kowalski: pero skipper, ya esta bien vigilado

Skipper: no Kowalski, ese delfín esta tramando algo

Ximena: además skipper que puede pasar

Cabo: yo digo que deberíamos relajarnos un poco

Skipper: vigilaremos a espiráculo y san se acabó, espiráculo es muy demente como para dejarlo sin vigilar

Ximena: pero skipper, por que no puedes entender que en veces uno puede cambiar de opinión

Skipper: NO.., es mas probable que Hans venga de traslado aquí a que espiráculo se vuelva bueno, y eso que es imposible de que Hans vuelva acá a al zoológico de central park

 _Entonces pasa por hay alice_

Alice: _(por su teléfono)_ QUE.., tendremos un frailecillo, genial, que aquí no me puede dejar en paz, por que esto de los traslados ya se volvió habitual, ya quiero que llegue el nuevo conserje, bien, ADIOS,

 _Alice se va_

Kowalski: a skipper

Skipper: QUE…, EL FRAILECILLO TRAIDOR VENDRE A CENTRAL PARK

Cabo: si muy extraño

Rico: alfo no esta bien

Kowalski: yo creo que es mera coincidencia

Ximena: que?, todavía no llega el frailecillo y ya lo conocen?

Skipper: si, luego te cuento Ximena

 **EN el habitad de los pingüinos**

 _Los pingüinos se quedaron pensado que fue lo que paso hace rato_

Kowalski: coincidencia

Ximena: no creo que allá sido coincidencia

Cabo: quizás podría pero no creo

Rico: CHI, MUY EXTRAÑO

Skipper: esto no puede ser, primero lo del accidente, luego lo de las cámaras y ahora el frailecillo

Ximena: lo extraño es que skipper en las 3 ocasiones negó que puede serse realidad

Skipper: es cierto, quizás pero no, o si

Kowalski: imposible o si, naaa…, no creo

Rico: ALSKLKDFKJJGGHIKYV

Ximena y cabo: de que rayos están hablando

Skipper: de Omar, que no lo conocen

Ximena y cabo: NO

Kowalski: yo nunca le creí que tuviera es súper poder

Rico: MUY IRONICO

Skipper: lo sabia, salía que este poder era de familia

Rico: GENIAL, DFKGKGKHKLHH

Kowalski: pero esto nos lleva a

Skipper: que no ven, tengo el poder de la ironía, el poder de mi hermano, me volveré el señor ironías

Rico. WOW…

Skipper: me gustaría que Omar supiera esto pero eso seria imposible

 _Entonces aparece Omar en la tv_

Omar: skipper, rápido tengo algo que decirte

Skipper: Omar tengo tu súper poder

Omar: si, ya lo sabia, y te tengo que avisarte de algo

Skipper: de que?

Omar: tengo que decirte lo que nos dijo nuestro tío aquella vez cuando entre a la luchar para ganarme un coche para impresionarle a una chica y por eso no lo escuche, UN GRAN PODER CONLLEVA UNA GRAN RESPONSABILIDAD, aunque ahora que lo pienso creo que lo copio del pingüino araña, en fin, eso es todo

Skipper: Omar, temes acaso que me convierta en un criminal

Omar: no, no es eso, solo es que

Skipper: o en un súper héroe, ja, eso jamás pasara

Omar: skipper trato de advertirte del poder es muy poderoso

Skipper: claro, pero no me abiertas por favor

Omar: pero yo

Skipper: a que la tv no se apaga

Omar: SKIPPER ESTO NO ES UN JUEGO

 _Se apaga la tv_

Cabo: deberías escuchar a tu hermano

Skipper: y que cabo, tú no sabes lo que es tener un hermano

Cabo: si se, skipper sé que tu de hermano de los que crees

Skipper: me gustaría sabes que sentirías cabo si tuvieras un hermano menor malvado que solo quiere destruirte

Cabo: SKIPPER.

Skipper: QUE?

 _Entonces se vuelve a encender la tv_

Pequeño: soy yo, pequeño, y soy el hermano menor de cabo, Y QUIERO DESTRUIRLO, por cosas que no me acurdo pero que fueron terribles, Y NO DESCANSARE HASTA DETRUIR A CABO, JAJAJAJA, ADIOS Y FELIZ DESTRUCCION HERMANO MAYOR

 _Se apaga la tv_

Los 5 pingüinos: quien rayos es ese?

Cabo: ya vez skipper, de esto te estaba avisando Omar

Skipper: hay cabo, no sea tan aguafiestas

Kowalski: aunque skipper deberías tener cuidad, estoy creyendo ahora que si puede existir tal poder

Skipper: TU TAMBIEN KOWLAKSI, ME GSUTARIA QUE DESAPARECERAS, PERO CLARO NO PUEDO HACERLO, DESAPARECE KOWALSKI, LO UNICO QUE PROVOCAS ES QUE ME DUELA LA CABEZA

Ximena: a skipper

Skipper: QUE XIMENA

Rico: ACHIS

Cabo: KOWALKSI DESAPARECIO

Skipper: QUE, esto no puede ser yo no quería que pasa esto, esto es muy confuso, quizás Omar

Rico: LAKLSKDKFJKGKJHKHTGITR

Skipper: hay rico, tu y tu kaboom

Rico: CHI, MUY DIVERTIDO

Skipper: aunque claro por eso eres el indomable, y es imposible que dejes de serlo

 _Entonces rico cae desmayado al suelo_

 **En el laboratorio de Kowalski**

 _Rico estaba arriba de una cama_

Ximena. Pues no se mucho de medicina pero yo diría que una especia de virus extraño esta pues, controlando a rico o algo así

Skipper: QUE, esto no puede ser, esto no es un don, ES UNA MALDICION

 _Entonces escuchan un ruido_

Cabo: que fue eso?

Ximena: no puede ser bueno

Skipper: HANS

 _Entonces los pingüinos salen para afuera_

 **En los pasillos del zoológico de central park**

 _Entonces aparece Hans con un rayo destructor_

Hans: HANS HA VUELTO, SKIPPER, DONDE ESTAS…,

Skipper: hay no Hans,

 _Entonces llega espiráculo_

Dr. Espiráculo: hola skipper, este e cambiado de opinión y pienso ser bueno ahora en adelante, seamos amigos quieres

Ximena: yo si

Cabo: yo también

Skipper: NO, NO LE AGRAN CASO, AAAAAAAAA

Ximena: skipper lo estas enloqueciendo

Skipper: enloqueciendo, YO, ME GUSTARIA QUE VIVIERAS CON ALGUIEN QUE NO TE ATRESIARA NADA, PERO NO SE PODRIA O SI, EN FIN, COMO ME GUSTARIA QUE ESA PERSONA FUERA UNA EXTRELLA POP, O ALGO ASI

 _Entonces aparece Alice y mete a Ximena en un saco_

Alice: muy bien pingüina, te vendí a una especie de estrella pop o algo así, en fin, _(susurrando)_ espero que no me vea nadie

Ximena: AUXILIO, FUI SECUERTRADA… AAAAAA…

 _Alice se va tratando de no toparse con nadie_

 _Entonces cabos e queda muy preocupado_

Cabo: skipper, Alice se llevo a Ximena

Skipper: LO SE CABO, LO SE

Cabo: entonces que vamos a hacer skipper

Skipper: NO TENGO IDEA

 _Entonces skipper se fue como hipnotizado al habiatd de los pingüinos_

 **En el habitad de los pingüinos**

 _Skipper llega a ver un closet donde estaba un traje se súper héroe donde decía señor ironías, entonces skipper se empezó a resistir a las fuerza que lo atraía Asia el tarje_

Skipper: NO.., ESO NO, ESO SI QUE NO.., TODO MENOS ESO

 _Entonces se prende la tv_

Chuck charles: hola querido público televidente, les habla chuck charles y vengo con las noticias, por cosas que no podemos entender ahora un lémur de cola anillada será de ahora en adelante nuestro amo supero de nuestra civilización, que irónico verdad

Skipper: NO… COLA ANILLADA EL REY DEL MUNDO, julien como hiso eso, bueno no importa, COLA ANILLADA REY DEL MUNDO, QUE LOCO ARIA ESO

Chuck charles: lo verdaderamente irónico es que todo el mundo, incluso yo esta de acuerdo con que un cola anilla será el amo supremo de todo

Skipper: NO…., YA NO QUIERO SER EL SEÑOR IRONIAS, YA NO QUIERO TENER ESTE TONTO PODER, POR FAVOR, QUE YA NO TENGA ESTE PODER, A….. AYUDA, AUXILIO, ME GUSTARIA QUE LOSO SEA UN LOCO SUEÑO, PERO ESO ES IMPOSIBLE, AHORA TENDR EUQE VIVIR EN ESTA LOCA REALIDAD QUE YO CREE POR NO ESCUCHA A LAS ADVERTENCIAS DE MI HERMANO CUANDO PODIA

 **En el habitad de los pingüinos**

 _Entonces skipper despierta de un loco sueño_

Skipper: que paso, espera, a?, solo fue un loco sueño

Cabo: _(despierta)_ que pasa skipper

Skipper: nada vuelve a dormir cabo

Kowalski: _(despierta)_ skipper que soñarte?

Skipper: nada Kowalski solo fue un loco sueño que me gustaría dejar de recordar

Kowalski: a es eso, bueno esta bien

Rico: _(tratando de dormir)_ ya duernaches

Skipper: A…, Kowalski donde esta Ximena?

Kowalski: se fue a vivir con una estrella pop

Skipper: QUE…


	9. El regreso del ataque por cuatro parte A

**_ATENCIÓN_** _ **: LOS PINGÜINOS DE MADAGASCAR NO ME PERTENECEN.**_

 _ **OBSERVACIÓN: A PARTIR DE AQUÍ VAN A TENER UN CAMBIO DRÁSTICO ESTA HISTORIA, ESTO ES DEBIDO MAS QUE NADA A QUE ESTA HISTORIA YA TIENE SU TIEMPO, LO QUE VA A OCASIONAR QUE MUCHAS COSAS NO SE ENTIENDAN, PERO BUENO, COMO NO DEJAN REVIEWS, PUES YA NO ME ANIMO A MEJORAR MIS VIEJAS HISTORIAS, EN FIN, AQUI LOS DEJO DISFRUTANDO DE MIS DIVERTIDAS HISTORIAS, XD.**_

* * *

 **En los que queda de la guarida del doctor espiráculo**

 _Darth cold se encontraba en el lugar, buscando la cámara de congelación, que finalmente la encuentra y hay se encuentra con los cuerpos congelados de la ardilla roja, hámster evil y el calamar de titanio_

Darth cold: finalmente los encontré, con ustedes de mi lado, seré invencible y podre deshacerme de un viejo conocido _(risa malvada)_

 _Entonces darth cold descógela a la ardilla roja, hámster vil y a calamar de titanio_

Darth cold: que comience el show

 **En el habitad de los tejones**

 _Se encontraban cabo, Ximena y Kowalski viendo el espectáculo de los hermanos c-tornado_

Héctor: y para nuestro siguiente

Víctor: de los hermanos c-torbellino

Héctor: es tornado

Víctor: c-tornado, seguiremos con un poco de

Héctor: MAGIA

 _Los 3 pingüinos aplauden_

Cabo: u…., magia, genial

Ximena: espero que sean buenos

Kowalski: no creo en la magia, solo son unos trucos que engañan a la vista

Ximena: por eso digo, que sean buenos engramándonos

Kowalski: ok?

Cabo: solo espero que sean creativos

Héctor: bien, continuemos

Víctor: para nuestro primer acto de magia

Héctor: ocupamos un valiente voluntario

Víctor: a ver quien quiere ser

 _Los 3 pingüinos levantan la aleta_

Héctor: a ver, mmm.., parece que nadie se atreve

Víctor: yo, YO, YO…, escógeme a mi

Héctor: ok, señor que nunca antes avía visto en mi vida

Los 3 pingüinos: ?, pero, pero, pero, mmm… ya que,

Héctor: bien, en este acto voy a cortar en 2 al voluntario

Víctor: QUE, por favor señor que nunca antes avía visto, por favor no me corte en 2, tengo esposa y 2 hijos

Héctor: E…?, no te preocupes persona que jama savia visto en mi vida, soy un profesional

Víctor: más te vale

Ximena: MENOS PLATICA Y MAS ACCION

Héctor y Víctor: YTA VAMOS PARA ALLA, que publico tan exigente

 _Entonces Héctor saca de la cueva una caja_ _ **( como las que usan los magos para cortar en 2 a las personas)**_ _y coloca a Víctor en la caja, y luego Héctor cierra la caja, y le pone unos candados_

Kowalski: _(sarcástico)_ u…, candados, que interesante

Ximena: me pregunto si serán originales

Cabo: solo espero que no pese nada malo

Víctor: QUE, CANDADOS, NO ME DIJISTE QUE USARIAS CANDADOS, SEÑOR QUE NUNCA ANTES HABIA VISTO

Héctor: tranquilo amigo, soy un profesional

Víctor: CRE QUE ESO ME VA A CALMAR, YA SAQUEME DE AQUÍ, CAMBIE DE OPINION, POR FAVOR, DEJEME IR, TENGO ESPOSA Y 2 HIJOS

Héctor: lo siento, pero tengo a un público que entretener

Víctor: hablas de los 3 pingüinos algo raritos

Héctor: eso mismo

 _Entonces los pingüinos se ponen a desesperarse_

Los 3 pingüinos: QUEREMOS VER ACCION, NO TEATRO

Héctor y Víctor: YA VAMOS PARA ALLA

Víctor: por favor amigo, tengo algo por que vivir

Héctor: y yo tengo que continuar con el show

Víctor: A….., ESTE LOCO ME VA A MATAR..

Héctor: ya cálmese, no le va a pasar nada

Víctor: A.., PINGUINOS EXTRAÑOS, NO SE QUEDEN HAY PARADOS, ME A VA A ASECINAR

Héctor: no le hagan caso a este sujeto, es obvio que es algo temido en esto

Los 3 pingüinos: OK

Víctor: A…, SOY TEJON MUERTO,

Héctor: YA CALEMSE, QUE NO LE VA A PARAR NADA

Víctor: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA… adiós mundo cruel

 _Entonces Héctor corta en dos a Víctor con una sierra, entonces escuchan un fuerte grito de Víctor, y cuando Héctor saca la sierra ven que esta llena de sangre, y de la caja empieza a salir sangre, entonces Héctor cobre la caja con una sabana y cae al suelo y se pone a llorara, y entonces Héctor se pone a lamentarse_ , entonces cabo se desmaya, Ximena se pone a vomitar, y Kowalski se queda congelado.

 _Entonces Víctor se les aparece por las espalabas de los 3 pingüinos, entonces rápido, cabo se levanta, Ximena deja de vomitar y Kowalski reacciona_

Víctor: de que me perdí?

Ximena: sabía que no debí comer antes de ver el show

Cabo: pero creímos que moriste

Kowalski: pero, pero, pero, como?

Ximena: jejejeje, esa estuvo buena

Cabo: casi nos dan un INFARTO

Héctor y Víctor: esa era la idea

Los 3 pingüinos: QUE, bueno no importa

 _Entonces Héctor y Víctor retira la sabana y no había nada_ _ **(ni la caja antes mencionada)**_

Héctor y Víctor: PRESTO…

Los 3 pingüinos: WOW…

Ximena: son geniales

Cabo: pero como lo hicieron?

Héctor: lo siento cabo, pero

Víctor: no todos pueden hacer magia

Kowalski: es obvio que ustedes no hacen magia, solo hacen trucos que engañan a la vista

Héctor: QUE… ,

Víctor: que cosa dijo

Héctor: Para tu información Kowalski

Víctor: NOSOTROS NO HACEMOS TRUCOS

Héctor: NOSOTROS HACEMOS MAGIA

Víctor: que es muy distinto, y escalofriante

Héctor: claro si eres del publico

Víctor: y mas cuando eres un voluntario

Kowalski. No les creo nada

Cabo: Kowalski, no deberías decirles eso a los tejones

Kowalski: por que no, ES OBVIO QUE SUS TRUCOS SON MUY TONTOS,

Ximena: a…., Kowalski

Kowalski: que pasa Ximena

Víctor: QUE COSA DIJO

Héctor: CRES QUE NUESTROS TRUCOS SON TONTOS…

Víctor: veamos que te parece

Héctor: QUE TU SEA EL PROXIMO VOLUNTARIO

Víctor: y esta vez

Héctor: no tendremos cuidad

Víctor: y será un truco que desafié a la muerte

Cabo y Ximena: A… Kowalski, te sugerimos que corras

Kowalski: ok?, entonces ahora CORRERE, AAAAAA….

 _Entonces Kowalski se va corriendo, y Héctor y Víctor persiguen a Kowalski_

Cabo: por eso no me gustan los tejones

Ximena: aunque tiene razón en enojarse, yo también me enojaría si alguien me dijera tonta

Cabo: pero eso es una tontería, uno debe de controlarse

Ximena: QUE, me estas diciendo, TONTA

Cabo: no claro que no

Ximena: te estaré vigilando cabo

 **En el habitad de los pingüinos**

 _Se encontraban skipper y rico haciendo lo que normalmente hacen_

Skipper: que silencioso esta el lugar sin Kowalski, cabo y Ximena, verdad rico

Rico: CHI, MUY silencioso

Skipper: bien, pero tengo que seguir vigilando a espiráculo

Rico: CHI, quien chabe, que cochas este tramando eche delchin

Skipper: exacto rico, ese delfín lo único que trae, son problemas

 _Entonces entra darth cold_

Skipper: Kowalski, que haces aquí?, pensé que estabas con los tejones

Darth cold: este skipper tengo algo que decirte

Skipper: que?

 _Entonces darth cold saca una bazuca y le dispara a rico y de la bazuca sale una red que arrapa a rico_

Skipper: QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO KOWALSKI

Darth cold: QUE SOY DARTH COLD

Skipper: QUE, pero si tu?, así, _(frustrado)_ escapaste

Darth cold: asi es, durante días e estado vigilando y planeando un ataque para eliminarlos

Skipper: ja, que gran error el entrara aquí tu solo

Darth cold: quien diré que estoy solo

 _Entonces entra la ardilla roja y por las espaldas le llegaron a skipper hámster vil y calamar de titanio_

Ardilla roja. Hola skipper

Skipper: ardilla roja

Hámster vil: hemos vuelto a unir fuerzas

Calamar de titanio: para vengarnos y eliminarlos

Darth cold: ríndete skipper, somos 4 contra uno

 _Los 4 malvados se quedaron riéndose y skipper se puso enojado_

 **En el habitad de los delfines**

 _El Dr. espiráculo se encontraba nadando de un lado a otroy en eso le llego darth cold_

Dr. Espiráculo: Kowalski y ahora que quieres

Darth cold: yo soy darh cold

Dr. Espiráculo: el clon malvado de kowalski?

Darh cold: asi es, y tengo unos viejos amigos que presentarte

 _Entonces aparecieron a la vista, la ardilla roja, hámster vil y calamar de titanio_

Dr. espiráculo: _ardilla_ roja, hámster vil y calamar de titanio, que inesperada sorpresa

Ardilla roja: A CALLAR

Hámster vil: por traicionarnos

Calamar de titanio: te vamos a congelar

Dr. espiráculo: esto no es bueno

 _Entonces darth cold congela al doctor espiráculo_

 **En el habitad de los pingüinos**

 _Entren cabo y Ximena_

Cabo: y donde esta skipper

Ximena: cabo hay a ver un poco la tele

 _Ximena enciende la tele y entonces aparece una grabación de darth cold_

 **video: (darth cold):** _ **hola pingüinos yo.., darth cold e vuelto, y si quieren ver a skipper y rico con vida tiene que ir a esta dirección sin trampas, o sino le va a pasar algo terrible a skipper y rico**_

Ximena: DARTH COLD TIENE A SKIPPER Y RICO

Cabo: quien es dar darth cold, por que el del video se parece a kowalski

Ximena: también me pregunto lo mismo, y no creo que Kowalski sea un traidor

Cabo: yo tampoco, pero darh cold tiene a pero tiene a skipper y a rico,

Ximena: si, tenemos que ir de todos modos

Cabo: si, pero Kowalski sigue siendo perseguido por los tejones

Ximena: tranquilo, los 2 podemos contra darth cold, aunque no tenga ni la mas mínima de quien sea, pero podemos con el

Cabo: lo mismo digo

 **En la guarida de darth cold**

 _Se encontraban skipper y rico encerrados en una jaula_

Skipper: NUNCA TE SALDRAS CON LA TUYA DARTH COLD

Rico: CHI, MUNCA

Darth cold: como de que no, durante días e elaborado este laborioso plan, que no puede fallar, pronto los eliminare a ustedes, pingüinos tontos y después me apoderare el zoológico entero para finalmente pues creo que dominar al mundo, pues que más, en fin, ya casi llega la hora

Calamar de titanio: darth cold, que aremos cunado los demás pingüinos lleguen

Darth cold: paciencia, pido paciencia

Hámster vil. Ya me canse de esperar

Ardilla roja: y como nos vengaremos

Darth cold: bien ya casi llegan

 _En eso aparecen en el lugar cabo y Ximena_

Darth cold: o finalmente llegan

Ximena y cabo: Kowalski?, tu eres darth cold

Darth cold: QUE?, no yo soy darth cold, no Kowalski, y donde esta Kowalski y el pingüino rarito

Cabo: no pudieron venir

Ximena: QUE LE HISISTE A SKIPPER

Darth cold: nada

 _Entonces cabo y ximena ven a skipper y rico colgando del techo en una jaula_

Darth cold: ven

Ximena: YA SUELTENLO

Cabo: Y TAMBIEN A RICO

Darth cold: lo siento pero no se va a poder

Ximena: ESTO ES UNA TRAMPA

Darth cold: dije que si quieren ver a skipper y rico con vida ten darían que venir, así que si los atrapo también, no estaré violando nuestro informal contrato

Cabo: ESO NO SE VALE

Ximena: eres muy malo darth cold

Darth cold: lo se, entonces se va a rendir por la buenas o por las malas

 _Entonces Ximena y cabo se ponen en guardia_

Darth cold: por que siempre son por las malas, en fin, EQUIPO RODEN A LOS PINGUINOS

 _Entonces la ardilla roja, hámster vil y calamar de titanio rodean a Ximena y cabo_

Ximena: esta es una batalla importante cabo

Cabo: l ose, skipper depende de nosotros

Ximena: así que lucharemos con todo

Cabo: hasta el final

Darth cold: ATAQUENLOS

Ximena: AHORA

Cabo: AL ATAQUE

 _Entonces se produce una pelea entre la ardilla roja, hámster vil, calamar de titanio, Ximena y cabo, luego ardilla roja ataca a cabo pero cabo al instante se defienden e inician un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, por el otro lado Ximena se enfrenta a hámster vil y calamar de titanio ella sola, Ximena lucha un combate cuerpo a cuerpo con hámster vil y al mismo tiempo esquiva los ataques de calamar de titanio, entonces Ximena toma un tentáculo de calamar de titanio, y como si nada Ximena hace girar a calamar de titanio y lo avienta contra hámster vil y ambos golpean la pared y muy adoloridos, por el lado de cabo seguía combatiendo con la ardilla roja, entonces Ximena se une a la lucha y noquea a la ardilla roja, ando por terminado la pelea_

 _Darth cold se queda impresionado_

Darth cold: pero como hicieron eso, bueno no importa, tomen esto

 _Entonces darth cold les da un bazucaso con la bazuca que dispara redes y atrapa a cabo_

Ximena: CABO…

Cabo: hay no, CORRE XIMENA

 _Entonces darth cold le intenta dar a Ximena, pero Ximena logra evadir los disparos de darth cold_

Darth cold: no puedes uir para siempre Ximena

Ximena: como de que no

 _Entonces Ximena sorprende a darth cold y le quita su bazuca que dispara redes, y la avienta lejos_

Darh cold: rayos, bien Ximena no me dejas opción, tendre que luchar contra ti

Ximena: te estoy esperando

 _Entonces empiezan un combate cuerpo a cuerpo entre darh cold y Ximena, en eso Ximena le da una serie de golpe que darth cold los desvía eficazmente , entonces Ximena comienza a dale patada, pero dath cold se lo pasaba esquivando, hasta que hasta que en una patada voladora de Ximena, darh cold la esquiva y al instante le da un golpe a Ximena, provocando que Ximena callera contra el suelo, entonces darth cold contra ataca con golpes y patadas que Ximena difícilmente podía esquivarlas , hasta que Ximena queda muy cansada y entonces darth cold le da un golpe en la cabeza a Ximena, y luego Ximena cae al suelo, quedando inconsciente_

Darth cold: perfecto, ya solo falta la entrada de un viejo amigo _(risa malvada)_

 **En el zoológico de central park**

 _Kowalski seguía huyendo de Héctor y Víctor_

Kowalski: que voy a hacer, esos tejones me siguen persiguiendo

 _Entonces Kowalski escucha los gritos de Héctor y Víctor_

Héctor: KOWALSKI DONDE ESTAS

Víctor: NO TE QUEDEMOS HACER DAÑO

Héctor: SOLO QUEREMOS QUE SEAS NUESTRO PROXIMO VOLUNTARIO

Víctor: QUE NUNCA ANTES HABIAMOS ECHO

Héctor: Y QUE DESAFIA A LA MUETRE

Víctor: Y QUEREMOS QUE TU LO PRUEBES AVER SI ES SEGURO

 _Kowalski deja de escuchar a Héctor y Víctor_

Kowalski: hay no tengo que rime de aquí, pero un momento, le pediré ayuda a skipper y a los demás, pero antes tengo que llegar a mi habitad sin tomarme con esos malhumorados tejones, bien aquí voy

 _Entonces Kowalski sale corriendo y en eso se topa con venganza_

Venganza: pero que?

Kowalski: _(asustado)_ hay no

Venganza: uu…., pingüino, por que estas fuera de tu habiatd

Kowalski: bueno.., este.., yo..

Venganza: bueno, no me interesa, sabes lo que le hago a los animales que no están en sus habiatd

Kowalski **:** _(asustado)_ les das besos y abrazos

Venganza: NO.., me los como

Kowalski: QUE?

Venganza: bueno, te tengo que llevar con mi dueño para que te lleve a tu habiatd y de paso que te castigue, pero eso me costaría mucno trabajo y todo eso

Kowalski: _(asustado)_ entonces?

Venganza: entonces, me voy a divertir un poco contigo

Kowalski: jejejeje, creo que es hora de ECHARME A CORRER

 _Entonces Kowalski empieza a gritar y a corre por todo el zoológico con todas sus fuerza, mientras era perseguido por venganza, por suerte para Kowalski llega a su habiatd y se salva de venganza_

 **En el habitad de los pingüinos**

 _Kowalski se estaba preguntando que tenia que hacer, pero Kowalski se da cuenta que no hay nadie_

Kowalski: HOLA? , hay alguien aquí?

 _Entonces Kowalski descubre el video de darth cold_

 **Video: (darth cold):** _ **si quieren ver a skipper y rico con vida tiene que ir a esta dirección sin trampas, o sino le va a pasar algo terrible a skipper y rico**_

Kowalski: hay no _... (Serio)_ darth cold

 _ **CONTINUARA…..**_


	10. El regreso del ataque por cuatro parte B

**_ATENCIÓN_** _ **: LOS PINGÜINOS DE MADAGASCAR NO ME PERTENECEN.**_

 _ **OBSERVACIÓN: BUENO, COMO PUEDEN VER, EL REGRESO DEL DOCTOR X FUE EL ULTIMO MEJORAMIENTO QUE LE DI A LA HISTORIA, POR LO QUE LAS HISTORIA POSTERIORES A ESA TENDRÁN UN CAMBIO DRÁSTICO, ¿ALGUNA VEZ SE HAN PREGUNTA PORQUE TIENE UN 2 ESTA HISTORIA?. ¿O PORQUE TIENE MUCHOS REGRESOS?, ESO ES DEBIDO A QUE EFECTIVAMENTE ES LA SECUELA DE SU ANTECESORA, PERO, ¿ENTONCES PORQUE ESTA HISTORIA SE COMPLETO MAS RÁPIDO QUE LA OTRA?, PUES ES UNA LARGA HISTORIA, XD.**_

* * *

 **En la guarida de darth cold**

 _Darth cold se encontraba pensando, y skipper, cabo, ricoy Ximena estaban atrapados en una jaula que colgaba del techo_

Cabo: nunca te saldrás con la tuya darth cold

Darth cold: modo de que no, e calculado este plan a la perfección, no puede fallar

Skipper: no puede ser, quizás este sea el final de la elite 11

Rico: chi, _(se pone a llorar)_

Ximena: no lo creo, miren mis juguetitos

 _Entonces Ximena que estaba escondiendo mini rayo laser y lo saca_

Skipper: y eso?

Cabo: increíble, esa no me la sabia

Rico: alldkkfkgfkggh

Ximena: prepárense para gritar

 _Entonces Ximena corta el cable que los sostenía y caen al suelo, luego los pingüinos salen de la jaula y en eso son radiados por un ejercito de robot hámster_

 _Entonces darth cold se les acerca_

Darth cold: rayos, por que siempre me molestan, en fin, sabia que intentarían algo no esto, así que le pedí a hámster vil que hiriera un ejercito de robot

Hámster vil: los números hace la fuerza

Ximena: prepárense para luchar

Skipper: desde cuando es tan buena?

Cabo: eso es una presumida

Rico: ACHIS?

Darth cold: ATACEN

Skipper: ATAQUEN

 _Entonces la elite 11 se enfrento a un ejército de robot hámster, en la cual por mas robot hámster que vencieran, parecían que se veían mas, entonces apareció un robo hámster gigante_

 _Los pingüinos se quedan impresionados, el robot hámster gigante los pendiera a atacar pero los pingüinos reaccionan y lo esquivan_

Skipper: Por favor

Cabo: un robot gigante

Hámster vil: y esos que todavía no han visto nada, _(risa malvada)_

Ardilla roja y calamar de titanio: presumido

Rico: AÑSLDKFGKJGHHBNNJJ

Ximena: ahorita me encargo de ese robot

 _Entonces Ximena se en carrera hacia el robot gigante, en la cual sebio por las corrió, luego escaleras, después siguió corriendo por un tuvo, hasta que finalmente salto, y llego a la cabeza del robot hámster gigante, y estando hay saca un sable de luz y le empieza a destrozar la cara, hasta que finalmente el robot hámster cae al suelo_

 _Los malvados se quedan impresionados_

Los 4 malvados: IMPRECIONANTE

Los 3 pingüinos: PRESUMIDA

Darth cold: bueno no importa, aun tiene que vencer a un ejercito de robo hámster y a los 4 malvados

Ximena: no lo creo, me tome la libertad de obrimir el botón de la autodestrucción

Darth cold: QUE, QUIEN FUE EL GENIO QUELE PUSO A ESTE LUGAR UN BOTON DE AUTODESTRUCCION

 _Los 3 malvados se apuntan entre ellos_

Darth cold: olvídenlo

Ximena: CORRAN

Cabo: POR SUS VIDAS

Skipper: RAPIDO

Rico: LAKSKDJFJFJGJHH

Hámster vil: ESTE LUGAR VA A EXPLOTAR

Calamar de titanio: POR QUE TODOS ESTAN DICIENDO ALGO

Ardilla roja: NO LO SE Y NI ME INTERESA

Darth cold: DEJEN DE DISCUTIR Y VAMONOS DE AQUÍ

Los 3 malvados: OK, DARTH COLD

 _Entonces todo el mundo sale de tal lugar, y la guarida de darth cold explota_

 **En el zoológico de central park**

 _Los pingüinos ven que Kowalski es perseguido por los tejones, venganza, el conserje x, los lémures y Marlene_

Skipper: y ahora Kowalski que hiso?

Rico: pues no che

Cabo: creen que Kowalski ocupe ayuda?

Ximena: naaa…, se esta divirtiendo mucho, déjenlo que se divierta

Skipper ok?, en fin, tenemos que prepararnos, esos 4 malvados no dudaran en atacarnos

Cabo, rico y Ximena: OK, SKIPPER

 _ **Entonces los pingüinos se preparan para la feroz batalla que se aproximaba**_

 **En la entraba del zoológico de central park**

 _Se encontraban los pingüinos atentos_

Skipper: estén atentos, ellos pueden llegar en cualquier momento

Los 4 pingüinos: entendido skipper

 _Entonces en la entraba llegan los 4 malvados, y empieza a llover_

Darth cold: o miren que sorpresa, nos estaban esperando

Skipper: que valientes son al presentarse de esa manera

Darth cold: no lo se, presiento que hoy va a hacer el final de la elite 11

Kowalski: no lo creo, darth cold

Darth cold: ATAQUEN

Skipper: ATAQUEN

 _Entonces todos se enfrentaron otra vez en una feroz batalla, en la cual skipper se enfrento en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo con la ardilla roja, rico igual con calamar de titanio, cabo igual con hámster vil, Kowalski igual con darth cold, y Ximena se enfrento al ejercito de robot hámster, pero entonces después de muchos intentos, la hámster vil logro vencer a cabo, igual calamar de titanio con rico, igual la ardilla roja con skipper, y el ejercito de boto hámster logro cansar mucho a Ximena, por lo que la elite 11 se dio forzada a retroceder, por el otro lado darth cold y Kowalski seguían peleando como si nada, se empezaron a mover de lugar y a perseguirse y enfrentándose entre ellos 2 como si no existiera otra cosa, pero los 4 pingüinos se refugiaron en su guarida_

 **En el habitad de los pingüinos**

 _Los pingüinos se les notaban cansados_

Skipper: esto no puede ser, como es posible que nos aigan derrotado

Cabo: todavía no vencen a Kowalski

Skipper: yo hablada en mayoría

Ximena: no puedo creer que un monto de tontos robot me vencieran

Skipper: eran muchos, superarlo

Cabo: pero skipper que podemos hacer

Rico: LALKDKFKGKJGKJHKHJD

Skipper: no podemos cabo, creo que es hora de ejecutar la operación: aceptar fracaso,

Ximena: esa operación no me gusta

Cabo: tenemos que hacerlo skipper

Rico: NO….. _(Empieza a llorar)_

Skipper: aceptémoslo, esto es un juego que no podemos ganar, si tan solo vencer a uno de ellos es difícil ahora imagínese vence la vez

Cabo: un momento, 4 a la vez?

Ximena: creo que ya tengo algo

Rico: OOOOO…..

Skipper: que?, pero como lograremos vencerlos

Cabo: no tenemos que vencer a los 4 a la vez

Ximena: que tal si nos envetamos uno por uno

Skipper: si, quizás funcione

Cabo: y que estamos esperando

Ximena: vámonos a la acción

Rico: CHI, SOMOS PODEROSOS

Skipper: somos los pingüinos de.., A….

Cabo: Madagascar

Ximena: por que no, me gusta Madagascar

Rico: CHI, MUY BONITO

Skipper: ok, nomas por que no se me ocurre nada, y eso, pero no crean que me agrada julien por eso de Madagascar y también

Los 3 pingüinos. YA ENTENDIMOS

Skipper: ta bien

Los 4 pingüinos: SOMOS LOS PINGUINOS DE MADAGASCAR

Skipper: también somos

Los 4 pingüinos: LA ELITE 11, LISTA PARA LA ACCION

 **En los pasillos del zoologico central park**

 _Todo el mundo estaba asustado por los robot hámster que estaban por todas parte, era de noche y alice no se encontraba en el zoológico, solo el conserje x que era atacado por los robot hámster y culpaba a los pingüinos se eso, venganza estaba destrozando los robot hámster que podía pero eran muchos, Alfonso, Joey, Roy, burt, daba, bing, Héctor y Víctor destrozaban todo boto hámster que se encontraba en sus habitad Kowalski aun seguía combatiendo como si nada con darth cold y su larga lucha los llevo hasta la torre del reloj donde aun hay seguían peleando_

 **En el habitad de los lémures**

 _Los lémures no hacían aun nada contra los robo hámster que se encontraban en su habitad_

Maurice: que son esas cosas?

Mort: quizás quieran jugar

Julien: no digas tonterías chaparrón, es obvio que los espíritus del cielo los enviaron para mi, PARA QUE PODAMOS BAILAR TODA LA NOCHE SIN PARA

Maurice: hay si, es obvio que los pingüinos tiene algo que ver en esto

Mort: lo le creo a los pies

Julien: ya vez Maurice, el chaparrón me entiende

Mort: entonces los pies ya me quieren que los abracen?

Julien: no tan rápido chaparrón

Maurice: usted cree que esas cosas este aquí PARA BAILE

Julien: exacto Maurice

Maurice: pues yo no creo que esas cosas bailen

Julien: PUES PREPARATE PARA SORPRENRETE, ESTE ES EL PODER DEL BAILE, MORT QUE EMPEIE LA MUSICA

Mort: OK, AUI VA REY JULIEN

Julien: entonces ala UNA, alas DOS, ala 1, 2,3, 4

 _Entonces mort enciende el estéreo y comienza la música, luego julien empieza a bailar, en eso todo los robo hámster se quedan viendo a julien, y de repente los robot mas cercanos a julien comienzan a bailar y los robot que veían el espectáculo empezaron a dar un espectáculo de luces, y Maurice se queda con la boca abierta_

 **En los pasillos del zoológico de central park**

 _Los pingüinos salen a tal lugar_

Skipper: bien primero vamos por hámster vil

Ximena: me parece bien

Cabo: y donde esta

Skipper: _(señalando)_ por allá

Rico: CHI, A PELEAR

 _Entonces los pingüino salen corriendo hacia hámster vil, y por el camino destrozan alguno robo hámster, hasta que llegan con hámster vil, entonces hámster vil se enfrenta a los 4 pingüinos, y los 4 pingüinos al trabajar juntos logran vencer a hámster vil, y luego hámster vil sale corriendo._

 _Luego los pingüinos se deslizan de panza y por el camino se encuentran a la ardilla roja, y entre los 4 pingüinos lo dejan muy herido a la ardilla roja, y también la ardilla roja sale huyendo._

 _Después lo 4 pingüinos empiezan un combate con el calamar de titanio, y por su exoesqueleto de titanio, calamar de titanio les fue muy duro vencerlo para los pingüinos, pero al final, los 4 pingüinos logran vencer a calamar de titanio._

 _Entonces en eso, los 3 malvados se reúnen_

Ardilla roja: como es posible eso, nos han derrotando

Calamar de titanio: no.., esto no puede ser, se supone que esta vez los teníamos que derrotar

Hámster vil: entonces el plan de darth col no funciono de pues de todo

Skipper: vaya ya, ya miren a quien nos encontramos

Ardilla roja: esto n oes contigo skipper

Hámster vil: no crean que nos han derrotado

Calamar de titanio: aun seguimos en pie

Cabo: así?, pues tiene razón en eso

Ximena: un momento, por que siguen a darth cold?

Hámster vil: por que es de gran ayuda?

Calamar de titanio: por que nos agrava?

Ardilla roja: a mi me da igual

Ximena: pero piense, que pasaría cuando nos derrotaran, perderían lo único que tiene en común, y además quien es el líder de los 4, y cuando hallan terminado su cometido, que le pasara a su unió, E….?

Ardila roja: pues no se

Calamar de titanio: quizás esa pingüina tenga razón

Hámster vil: LO SABIA, JAMSS DE BIMOS UNIRNO, SOLO ME ESTORVAN A MI

Calamar de titanio: A TI, Y QUE ME DICES DE MI

Ardilla roja: saben que, YA ME VOY, NO VALE PERDER EL TIEMPO CON USTEDES 2

Calamar de titanio y hámster vil: QUE?, PUES BIEN

Ardilla roja: pues bien, me voy, y seguiré mi camino YO SOLO

Calamar de titanio: congelare el mar, YO SOLO

Hámster vil: gobernare el mundo, YO SOLO

 _Entonces los 4 malvados se desintegr_ an, _y la ardilla roja, hámster vil y calamar de titanio, se van por caminos separados, ellos solos sin nadie mas_

 _No se poqeu esto estaba perdido, XD 14, 01, 2015_

 _Entonces los 4 malvados se desintegr_ an, _y la ardilla roja, hámster vil y calamar de titanio, se van por caminos separados, ellos solos sin nadie mas_

Skipper: Ximena pero como lo hiciste

Ximena: es mi secreto

Cabo: bien pero aun nos hace falta vencer a darth cold

Ximena: y rápido

Rico: chi, donde esta?

Ximena: YA LOS VI, ESTAN EN LA TORRE DEL RELOJ

Skipper: pues como llegaron haya arriba

Rico: NO CHE

Ximena: RAPIDO TENEMOS QUE AYUDAR A KOWALSKI

 **En la torre del reloj**

 _Darth cold y kowalski aun seguía peleando_

Darth cold: no puedes ganar kowalski, yo e planeado este plan durante meses

Kowalski: y yo te voy a vencer

Darth cold: debí eliminarte cuando podía

Kowalski: pero no lo hiciese

Darth cold: si, y eso lo que me molesta

 _Entonces llegan los demás pingüinos_

Cabo: hay no, no se cual kowalski es kowalski

Ximena: yo tampoco

Skipper: menos yo

Rico: AKSKDFKFGG

Kowalski: (al mismo tiempo que darth cold) yo soy kowalski

Darth cold: (al mismo tiempo que kowalski) yo soy kowalski

Darth cold: NO LE CREAN A ESTE IMPOSTO SOLO LOS QUIERE CONFUNDIR

Kowalski: NO ES CIERTO, YO SOY EL VERDADERO KOWALSKI

Darth cold: NO YO LO SOY

Kowalski: QUE YO

Ximena: YA DECIDANSE, QUIEN DE USTEDES 2 ES KOWALSKI

Kowalski: (al mismo tiempo que darth cold) YO

Darth cold: (al mismo tiempo que kowalski) YO

Cabo: pues as cualquiera de los 2 puede ser kowalski

Skipper: así nunca llegaremos a nada

Ximena: YA SE, 12

Kowalski: dedos de quesos escondes en la nevera

Darth cold: E…?

Ximena: de skipper

Kowalski: fue el pastel de chocolate que te comiste la otra vez

Darth cold: QUE?

Ximena: EL NO EN ES KOWALSKI (y apunta a darth cold)

Darth cold: RAYOS

Kowalski: SIII..

Skipper: ATRAPENLO

 _Entonces los 5 pingüinos rodearon a darth cold, y darth cold se pus en guarida, entonces los 5 pingüinos atacaron al mismo tiempo a darth cold, pero darth cold aun así se defendió y aunque eran 5, darth cold le daba batalla, hasta que finalmente lograron vencer a darth cold, entonces darth cold, aun cansado sale corriendo del lugar y se escapa_

Kowalski: RAYOS, VOLVIO A ESCAPAR

Ximena: pero lo bueno fue que quedo bien vencido

Skipper: y ya no nos va a molestar por un buen rato

Rico: CHI, MUY MALO

Cabo: quien quiere ver la tele

Todos: YO

Ximena: pero yo escojo el canal

Los 4 pingüinos: POR QUE

Ximena: QUE?, veo buenos canales

Skipper: chicos, preparen para sufrir

Kowalski, rico y cabo: estoy de acuerdo skipper

Ximena: ya no le hagan el cuento y no se atrasen

Los 4 pingüinos: ok, pero primero vamos a hacer algo primero

Ximena: ok, pero no se tarden

 **En el habitad de los tejones**

 _Darth cold intentaba escapar, pero tropieza en el habitad de los tejones, y se encuentra con Héctor y Víctor_

Víctor: mira Héctor, finalmente kowalski quiere ser pare del show

Héctor: bien kowalski, prepárate para asombrarte

Darth cold: _(asustado)_ por que yo

Héctor: bien kowalski esto no te va a doler poco

Víctor: TE VA A DOLER MUCHO

 _Héctor y Víctor se ríen escalofriantemente, y arrastran a darth cold hacia su cueva, pero darth cold trataba de no entrar a tal lugar, pero darth cold al estar muy cansado no lo logra, y finalmente Héctor y Víctor logran meter a darth cold en su cueva, y por ultimo se escucha un fuerte grito de darth cold_

 **En los pasillos del zoológico del central park**

 _Los pingüinos se encontraban recogiendo todos los robots hámster que se encontraban en el zoológico_

Skipper: bien tenemos que limpiar todo el zoológico de los robo hámster antes de que alice llegue y el conserje x se desperté

Los demás pingüinos: ok skipper

Skipper: bien

 _Entonces hay le llegan los tejones_

Héctor: hola

Víctor: que hacen?

Kowalski: A….. USTEDES, NO ME GOLPIEN

Héctor: y por que haríamos eso

Víctor: un momento, si sigues aquí

Héctor: es significa que el "truco" si es seguro

Víctor: chócalas hermano

 _Entonces Héctor y Víctor se chocan las patas, y los pingüinos so9n cara de O_O_

Héctor: QUE?

Víctor: hay algún problema?

 **En el habitad de los delfines**

 _El doctor espiráculo seguía congelado, pero en eso l llega un incognito y lo descongela, y el incognito se da_

Dr. Espiráculo: que paso?, bueno no importa


	11. Pesadilla con el dentista parte A

_**ATENCIÓN: LOS PINGÜINOS DE MADAGASCAR NO ME PERTENECEN.**_

 _ **OBSERVACIÓN** **: COMO ESTABA DICIENDO, LOQ UE PASO FUE QUE SU ANTECESORA TENIA MUCHOS ERRORES, DE HECHO ESTA TAMBIÉN TIENE MUCHOS ERRORES, NO SE PORQUE PUBLICO ESTO Y NO LO OTRO, IGNOREN ESO, ESTOY UN POQUITO ALOCADO, LO IMPORTANTE ES LO SIGUIENTE, ESTA HISTORIA YA TIENE SU TIEMPO, PARA QUE NO PIENSEN QUE SOY FLASH EN ESCRIBIENDO ESTO, Y SE ME PEGO LA IDEA DE EDITAR S ANTECESORA, JEJEJEJEJE, QUE LOCURAS ESTOY HACIENDO, XD.**_

 _ **ADVERTENCIA: LA SIGUIENTE HISTORIA JUNTO CON SU CONTINUACIÓN PUEDE LLEGAR A PERTURBAR CIERTO TIPO DE LECTORES, SE RECOMIENDA DISCRECIÓN, POR SU COMPRENSIÓN, GRACIAS, XD.**_

* * *

 **En una sala de espera**

 _Kowalski de repente aparece en tal lugar todo confundido_

Kowalski: hola?, hay alguien aquí?, hola?,

 _Entonces kowalski ve que de una habitación de adelante sale una luz_

Kowalski: HOLA?, PUEDEN ESCUCHARME?, quien anda hay?

 _Entonces kowalski se dirige hacia la habitación de adelante_

Kowalski: hola?, pueden ayudarme?, ando perdido?, espero descubrir que pasa, esto da miedo, que es este lugar?, alguien puede contestarme?, AYUDA

 _Entonces kowalski se da cuenta que había llegado al lugar del dentista, entonces kowalski vio como el dentista le sacaba sin ningún cuidado lo dientes a un sujeto que gritaba sin control, en sujeto estaba amarrado a la silla y el dentista se reía sin control, kowalski se queda congelado con la terrorífica escena sin poder hacer un solo movimiento y viendo nomas la aterradora escena, kowalski a había sido paralizado por el miedo que lo cubierto por todo el cuerpo, el dentista le seguía quitando los diente al podre hombre y su boca de sujeto estaba llena de sangre, en eso el dentista termino de sacarle todo los dientes al sujeto, entonces el dentista tomo unos dientes de metal bien afilados y eran muy grandes y puntiagudos, entonces el dentista al instante le enterró en su ensangrentada mandíbula los dientes de metal sin ningún cuidado alguno como siempre al pobre hombre que Gritada todo lo que podía y el dentista con su risa macabra que consumía a kowalski, finalmente el dentista le soldó al pobre sujeto un casco de metal en la cabeza y también los dientes, entonces el dentista vio am kowalski._

Dentista: kowalski, es tu turno

Kowalski: TU ESTAS LOCO

Dentista: quieres hacerlo de la manera fácil o difícil

Kowalski: YO ME VOY

Dentista: por que siempre es por la manera difícil, ve y persíguelo

 _Entonces el dentista libera al sujeto antes mencionado y kowalski se echa a correr, en eso el sujeto antes mencionado se levanta de la silla y empieza a perseguir a kowalski, entonces kowalski ve que el sujeto antes mencionado lo estaba persiguiendo con su escalofriante aspecto, entonces kowalski logra ver una puerta al final del pasillo y kowalski decide sir a tal puerta, per en eso kowalski se da cuenta que la puerta parecía cada vez mas lejos, kowalski se termina cansando por lo que termina tropezando y cayendo al suelo, entonces el sujeto que perseguía a kowalski toma a kowalski y lo lleva a la habitación de antes, entonces el sujeto antes mencionado coloca a kowalski en la silla para los pacientes del dentista que estaba toda llena de sangre, el sujeto solda las aletas de kowalski a la silla y el dentista se acerca a kowalski._

Kowalski: _(asustado)_ que me vas a hacer)

Dentista: tranquilo kowalski esto no te va a doler, TE VA A DOLER MUCHO

Kowalski: A….. DEJEME IR, POR FAVOR, A…..

 _Entonces el dentista se ríe con su risa macabra y kowalski termina gritando desgarradoramente, y en eso kowalski despierta_

 **En el habitad de los pingüinos**

 _Skipper despierta a kowalski_

Skipper: KOWALSKI DESPIERTA

Kowalski: _(confundido)_ que paso?

Cabo: volviste a soñar con el dentista

Ximena: U…., mello

Rico: DENTISTA

Skipper: si kowalski, por que le tienes tanto miedo al dentista

Kowalski: no a cualquier dentista, a Javier torres, el dentista

Ximena: _(sarcástica)_ U…, sigo asustada

Skipper: dices del fulano que nos enfrentamos en las vacaciones

Kowalski: así es, el dentista

Skipper: que no era genetista? O algo así?

Kowalski: bueno, también pero

Rico: KABOOM

Kowalski: aun me guarda rencor por lo que paso,

Cabo y Ximena: y que paso?

Kowalski: eso es algo que me gustaría olvidar, obviamente las pesadillas son por eso

Skipper: y por que no construyes algo para olvídalo

Kowalski: CREES QUE NO LO E INTENTADO, ES MUY DIFICIL OLVIDAR LO QUE PASO, ALGO IMPOSIPLE DE OLVIDAR, Y S MUY DOLOROSO

skipper: TA BIEN, NO TE PONGAS ASI, solo espero que tus pesadilla no interfieran con el kowalski de siempre

kowalski: yo también espero eso

Rico: ALLSKDKFKGHJ

skipper: no rico, hoy no aremos eso

Rico: A… PO QUE

Cabo: entonces que aremos

Ximena: por que no comemos algo, el desayuno es la comida mas importante del día

Rico: QUE NO ERA LA CENA

Ximena: claro que no, es el desayuno

Skipper: bien entonces ayunamos y después iremos a no se, cabo

Cabo: mientras que no sean los tejones esta bien

Ximena: YA SE VISITEMOS A LOS TEJONES

Skipper: ok, visitaremos a los tejones

Cabo: pero skipper

Skipper: que pasa cabo

Cabo: este.., bueno nada, olvídalo

Skipper: ok, entonces a desayunar

Rico: CHI, PESCADOOOO

 _Los pingüinos se dan a desayunar y después van con los tejones_

 **En el habitad de los tejones**

 _Llegan los pingüinos y ven que Héctor y Víctor estaban un tanto ocupados_

Skipper: que hacen tejones

Héctor: que no saben que día es hoy?

Kowalski: 13 de octubre tal vez?

Víctor: bueno si pero

Héctor: hoy es el día n que nosotros los hermanos

Víctor: c-torbellino

Héctor: tornado

Víctor: tornado, hacemos una casa del TERROR

Héctor: para tratar de asustarlos

Víctor: y el que sobrevida

Héctor: mi hermano quiso decir quien llegue al último

Víctor: ganara su vida

Héctor: este quiso decir mi hermano ganaran ciertos premios

Víctor: claro hermano

Héctor: entonces que dicen

Víctor: aceptan hacer la apuesta de su vida

Héctor: aunque tiene que saber que no nos hacemos responsables de nada

Víctor: y cuando decimos de nada, es que es de nada

Héctor y Víctor: ENTENDIERON

Skipper: SI…?, este entonces los ayudaremos a hacer su casa del terror o ustedes que dicen

Cabo: no lo se

Rico: KABOOOM

Ximena: claro, por que no, O TIENEN MIEDO

Kowalski: enserio tenemos que hacerlo

Skipper: pues claro, los tejones ocupan su ayuda, y además sirve de que asustamos a kowalski mas allá de lo posible

Kowalski: _(asustado)_ eso no me gusta

Skipper: esta decidido, los ayudaremos tejones con su casa de miedo

Héctor y Víctor: GENIAL

Héctor: pero deben saber una cosa

Víctor: todo va a ser tan real como de que somos los hermanos c-torbellino

Hector: tornado

Víctor: por eso digo que tornado

 _Entonces llega Marlene, Alfonso y los lémures_

Marlene: que hacen?

Skipper: estamos ayudando a los tejones a hacer una casa del miedo

Kowalski: vamos skipper, además tenemos cosas importantes que hacer

Skipper: no kowalski, tienes que superar tu miedo a ese dentista por el método de los tejones

Ximena: _(bailando)_ siii…, veré a kowalski morirse del miedo, veré a desmayarse del miedo, SII…

Rico: E…?, QUE PASO AQUÍ?

Julien: u.. una casa del terror, que mello, yo ayudo, ve Maurice ayúdalos

Maurice: y yo por que?

Julien: por que el rey dijo que los ayudaría pero el rey nunca debe ayudar a otro con sus propias manos, si entiendes verdad Maurice

Maurice: NO

Mort: yo quiero ayudar

Julien :lo siento chaparrón no puedes ayudar

Mort: por que?

Julien: por que si los ayuda entonces, este, ya se me olvido que iva a decir

Mort: entonces?

Julien: este bien ayúdalos

Mort: si.., ayudare a los tejones

Marlene: entonces que skippe

Alfonso: nosotros que vamos a hacer

Skipper: bien, yo y mi equipo les ayudaremos a los tejones, tu y Marlene se encargaran del demente x, y los lémures se encargaran de venganza

Cabo: y que hay de alice

Skipper: estas loco cabo, esa alice nunca sospechara lo que estamos haciendo

Cabo : pero si era enorme

Skiper: por eso no sospechara nada

Cabo ok, skipper

Marlene y Alfonso: bien, entonces nos vemos

Mort: si vamos a distraer a venganza

Julien: genial, una hora sin el chaparrón

Mort: vente Maurice

Maurice: esta bien mort, pero se que voy a arrepentirme de esto

 **En el habitad de los pingüinos**

 _Los pingüinos se encuentran muy cansados_

Skipper: bien, finalmente luego de horas, ya casi terminamos, verdad cabo

Cabo: si, Marlene y Alfonso ya se encargaron del conserje x

Ximena: los lémures ya se encargaron de venganza

Rico: KABOOOM

Kowalski: y mañana terminaremos la casa del terror, que yo no entrare

Skipper: claro que entraras Kowalski

Ximena: y te voy a grabar y fotografiar con esta cámara digital

 _Ximena le muestra a Kowalski su cámara digital_

Skipper: Ximena de donde sacaste una cámara digital

Ximena: naaa… por hay

Skipper: bien, mañana terminaremos la casa del terror y mañana en la noche la probaremos, y por cierto como sabremos que el demente x y venganza estarán bien ocupados

Ximena: tranquilízate skipper, solo esta cubierto

 **En la bodega**

 _El conserje x despierta_

Conserje x: que paso? donde estoy?, por que ando encadenado a la pared?, esto debe ser obra de los pingüinos, por que son tan así como son, ESTO ES INSOPORTABLE, cuando me libere de aquí esos pingüinos desearan no a ver nacido, y por qué siento un deja vu , en fin, no importa

 _Venganza despierta_

Venganza: que paso?, donde estoy?, por que ando encerrado en una caja?, esto tiene que ser obra de los gatos, por que son tan así como son, ESTO ES INSOPORTABLE, cuando me libere de aquí esos gatos desearan no a ver nacido, y por qué siento un deja vu , en fin, no importa

 **En el habitad de los pingüinos**

 _Skipper ve a Kowalski se ve preocupada_

Skipper: que te pasa Kowalski

Kowalski: es el dentista, que pasa si vuelvo a soñar con el

Ximena: tranquilo, yo lo gravo en video y en HD

Rico: A…, KABOOOM

Skipper: no lo creo rico

Rico: A… PO QUE

Cabo: tranquilo Kowalski, sabes que los sueños no son reales

Kowalski: lo se, pero cuando sueño con el dentista, no parece un sueño

Cabo: huyy.., que mal

Ximena: me pregunto que cara pondrá Kowalski cuando grite como, A… no se

Cabo: niña?

Ximena: cabo no crees que eso es muy ofensivo

Cabo: para ti o para Kowalski?

Skipper: acaso eso importa, Kowalski tiene un problema, un ridículo problema, QUE SI NOS DIEJRA QUE PASO ENTRE EL Y EL DENTISTA SABRIAMOS MAS DE SU SITUASION, peor somos sus amigos y Kowalski es parte de la elite, y tenemos que ayudarlo

Kowalski: se lo tanto que quieres oír esa historia skipper

Skipper: entonces por que no la cuentas?

Kowalski: n oquiero que tengan pesadilla ok, como yo

Ximena: pues que cosa paso entre tu y el dentista, que no conozco

Cabo: ni yo

Ximena: no te metas cabo

Cabo: POR QUE?, YO ME METERE CUANDO YO QUIER A Y DODNE YO QUIERA

Ximena: ya cállate que ya no te aguanto

Skipper: YA HASTA, LOS DOS, por que tanta rivalidad entre ustedes dos,

Cabo: por que no se lo preguntas skipper al padrino de Ximena

Ximena: otra vez con eso, crees que fue mi elección que nigel fuera mi padrino

Cabo: SI, FUE TU CULPA DE QUE NIGEL NO FUERA MI PADRINO

Ximena: no es mi culpa de que nigel me escogiera a mi

Cabo: PERO SI TU CASI CASI LO ESTARABAS SOBORNANDO

Skipper: QUE?

Ximena: larga historia skipper

Skipper: OK?, bueno, no me interesa tu pequeña rivalidad entre ustedes dos

Ximena y cabo: PEQUEÑA?

Skipper: ta bien, pero son parte de esta elite, y se tiene que llevar bien, por que si no van a arruinar a la elite

Ximena y cabo: ok, nomas lo hago por la elite

Skipper: bien, entonces podemos irnos a dormir, ya es muy tarde y mañana tenemos trabajito

Ximena, cabo y rico: ok, a dormir

 _Skipper ve a Kowalski que no quería ir a la acama_

Skipper: que te pasa Kowalski?

Kowalski: es la pesadilla con el dentista, y si vuelvo a soñar con el?

Skipper: no te preocupes Kowalski, solo soñarte con el una vez, además que yo sepa lo sueños no se repiten o si

Ximena: amenos que sean señales de ultratumba

Skipper: si, todos sabemos que es probable que vuelvas a soñar con el dentista

Cabo: oigan, pero quien es el dentista que yo y Ximena no lo conocemos

Rico: PERSONA CHIFLADA

Skipper: exacto rico, ere hombre esta loco de remate

Ximena y cabo: ok? Skipper, si tu lo dices

Kowalski: esta bien, creo que me voy air a la cama

Skipper: ok Kowalski bien echo, pero eso no quiere decir que tengas que dormir ahorita

Kowalski: no estarás diciendo skipper

Skipper: así es Kowalski, te puedes desvelar soldado, si quieres, pequeño soldado holgazán

Kowalski: esta bien skipper

Ximena: y tranquilo Kowalski, si gritas de terror, yo lo grabare

Cabo: y yo le destruiré la grabación a Ximena

Ximena: SI…, esperen un momento, QUE?...

Cabo: nada Ximena

Ximena: te estar vigilando cabo

Cabo: U.., que miedo

Rico: ALKSLDKJFJGHJJ

Skipper: así es rico, Kowalski puedes hacernos un favor

Kowalski: claro skipper

Skipper: puedes ir a afuera a la oficina de alice a recuperar la dinamita que rico dejo "accidentalmente en su escritorio"

Rico: LO SIENTO

Kowalski: esta bien pero no entiendo porque rico dejaría dinamita por hay

Skipper: NI YO, PEUDES CREERLO

Kowalski: en fin, iré por la dinamita

Skipper: CLARO KOWALSKI Y LOS DEMAS A DORMIR

Rico, Ximena y cabo: ok ,skipper, A DORMIR

 **En los pasillos del zoológico de central park**

 _Kowalski se encontraba caminado y pensando_

Kowalski: por que a rico se le olvidaría dinamita, eso no tiene ningún sentido, o si, en fin, tengo que recuperarla

 _Entonces Kowalski ve a una persona con bata caminado por hay_

Kowalski: que?, que hace una persona a esta hora en el zoológico, el consejo x no puede ser, y alice no se encuentra, tengo que ver quien eso

 _Kowalski va persiguiendo a la sospechosa persona de bata, pero kowalski pierde el resto_

Kowalski _: (cansado)_ es muy rápido, o yo hoy el lento?

 _Entonces kowalski escucha el sonido de una motosierra_

Kowalski: QUE FUE ESO?, eso vino del habiatd de, LOS CHIMPANCES

 **En el habitad de los chimpancés**

 _Kowalski llega a tal lugar pero no ve nada fuera de lo común_

Kowalski: que pasa aquí?

Mason: Kowalski no te ves bien, que te pasa Kowalski

Kowalski: masón, estas bien

Mason: si, por que no lo estaría

Kowalski: bueno, pero que estarás haciendo

Mason: pues tratando de dormir, y por qué no hacer lo mismo Kowalski, no te vez bien

Kowalski: esta bien masón, me voy a la cama

Mason: bien Kowalski, pero por que no estas en la cama

Kowalski: por nada importante

Mason: vamos Kowalski, te pasa algo malo

Kowalski: bueno e por que tengo pesadillas

Mason: mmm... Con que es eso, pues deberías calmarte, las pesadillas no pueden hacerte daño, físicamente claro

Kowalski: bueno, peor no escucharte el sonido de la motosierra

Mason: A… debiste a ver escuchado a Phil, PHIL YA DEJA EN PAS ESA MOTOCIERRA

 _Phil guarda la motosierra_

Mason: es un mono algo extraño, no le hagas caso

Kowalski: que hace Phil con una motosierra

Mason: ni idea, per si fuera tu, me iría a dormir lo mas pronto que pidiera

Kowalski: ok, ya me voy a dormir, pero de donde saco Phil la motosierra

Mason: pues yo no soy responsable de Phil, y ni me hago responsable de l o que Phil haga en todo el día

Kowalski: ok?, adiós masón

Mason: adiós Kowalski, que tengas suerte con el dentista

Kowalski: QUE?...,

 _En eso Kowalski logra ver la motosierra de Phil y la toma, y en ella logra ver que tiene escrito: propiedad del dentista, Kowalski es tu turno, en eso Kowalski tira la motosierra_

Kowalski: QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO

 _Entonces Kowalski ve que Phil tenía unos freno_

Kowalski: POR QUE PHIL TIENE UNOS FRENOS

Mason: pues no se Kowalski, peor es tu turno

 _Kowalski ve que masón tenía los dientes de metal_

Kowalski: _(asustado)_ A… masón por que tienes dientes de metal

Mason: _(escalofriantemente)_ te llego tu turno Kowalski, no te puedes escapar del dentista Kowalski

Kowalski: _(Asustado)_ me estar asustado masón, esto es real n oes una pesadilla

Mason _: (escalofriantemente)_ te llego la hora Kowalski, no te puedes esconder

 _Kowalski retrocede y se toma por la espalda con unas piernas, Kowalski mira hacia arriba y ve caes un rayo con el dentista con su risa macabra y con su ruidosa motosierra, entonces Kowalski se echa a correr y Kowalski se queda respirando como loco en una pared, y sigue moviéndose._

 **En los pasillos del zoológico de central park**

 _Kowalski queda muy asustado y sin entender que pasaba_

Kowalski: esto no puede ser, se supone que el dentista solo aparecía en mis pesadillas, esto no es una pesadilla, es la realidad, NO ESTO NO TIENEN NINGUN SENTIDO

Dentista: hola Kowalski, te estaba esperando

 _Kowalski ve al dentista y sale corriendo y el dentista lo persigue, entonces Kowalski atrapado en una inesperada situación entra a la oficina de Alice_

 **En la oficina de Alice**

 _Kowalski entra a tal lugar_

Kowalski: tengo que deshacerme del dentista, pero como, no puedo enfrentarme a él, y ni puedo escapar, como rayos voy a solucionar esta situación

 _Entonces Kowalski escucha unos ruidos_

Kowalski: que fue eso?, de ver el dentista, debe saber que estoy aquí, esto es malo ,tengo que escapar

 _Entonces el dentista entra_

Dentista: demasiado tarde Kowalski

 _Kowalski ve la dinamita y la logra encender_

Kowalski: lo siento dentista, pero es mi turno

 _Entonces Kowalski le habiente la dinamita al dentista y la dinamita explota_

Kowalski: SI... por fin vencí al dentista,

 _Kowalski comienza a bailar_

Kowalski: vencí al dentista, vencí al dentista, ya me desiste de él, quien lo hiso, pues yo, Kowalski por fin venciste al dentista, creo que ya no me va a molestar mas, en fin, de vuelta a mi vida normal

 _Entonces aparece el dentista detrás de Kowalski_

Dentista: todavía no cantes victoria Kowalski

Kowalski: hay no

 _Entonces todo el lugar comienza a cerrarse solo_

Dentista: como dije es tu turno

 _Entonces el dentista enciende la motosierra y Kowalski se arrincona en una pared y se queda viendo al dentista con su risa macabra y su escandalosa motosierra, entonces Kowalski se queda aterrado y paralizado del miedo_

Dentista: adiós Kowalski, nadie escapa del dentista

 _Kowalski se queda gritando del miedo_

 _ **Continuara…**_


	12. Pesadilla con el dentista parte B

**_ATENCIÓN_** _ **: LOS PINGÜINOS DE MADAGASCAR NO ME PERTENECEN.**_

 _ **OBSERVACIÓN:ESPERO COMPRENDAN MIS LOCURAS, EN FIN, ESPERO QUE AUN SIGAN LEYENDO MIS HISTORIA CON SUS FATALES ERRORES, SI QUE ESTA MUY LOCA LA COSA, COMO SEA, HAY NOMBRES DE PERSONAJES CAMBIADOS, COSAS QUE TAL VEZ NO CONCUERDEN POR COMPLETO, Y NO SOLO AQUÍ, SINO EN MIS DEMÁS HISTORIAS, ASI QUE LES PIDO UNAS DISCULPAS POR LAS MOLESTIAS, ASÍ QUE... PERDÓN, BUENO AHORA PUEDEN SEGUIR DISFRUTANDO DE MIS LOCAS HISTORIAS, XD.**_

* * *

 **En el habitad de los pingüinos**

 _Skipper despierta a Kowalski_

Skipper: Kowalski despierta

Kowalski: que paso skipper?

Cabo: te quedaste dormido

Kowalski: así?, quien lo diría

Ximena: genial, lo tengo gravado en un DVD

Kowalski: QUE, XIMENA ESO NO SE VALE

Ximena: claro que si, y si me disculpan voy a ver el video

Skipper: Kowalski volviste a soñar con el dentista?

Kowalski: me temo que si

Skipper: esto es grave

Cabo: como solucionaremos el problema de Kowalski

Skipper: no tengo ni la menor idea, Kowalski como podemos ayudarte

Kowalski: pues no se, un momento, esperen, creo que ya lo tengo

Cabo: que es Kowalski

Kowalski: podría crear una maquina que haga que la mente de skipper, cabo , rico y Ximena lleguen a mi sueño, y entre los 5 nos enfrentamos al dentista de mis pesadillas

Skipper: grandiosa idea Kowalski

Rico: CHI, MUY BUENA

Ximena: por mi me da igual, solo quiero acción señores

Skipper: lo sabemos, y la tendrás

Cabo: skipper y que hay con la casa del terror de los tejones

Skipper: así se me había olvidado, bien Kowalski se quedara aquí a termianr su maquina y los demás ayudaremos a los tejones

Cabo: genial skipper, y Kowalski cuanto tiempo te tomara crear esa maquina

Kowalski: como de 10 a 12 horas

Skipper: 1012 HORAS…

Kowalski: NO.., dije que de 10 a 12 horas

Skipper: AAA.. OK, tárdate todo lo que quieras Kowalski

Kowalski: ok, pero quizás ocupe a rico

Rico: LAKLSKDJDFJFJHFHJF

Kowalski: no rico, nada de explotar Miami

Rico: A… PO QUE

Skipper: bien entonces cabo, Ximena y yo ayudaremos a lo tejones

Cabo: que no me puedo quedar con Kowalski

Skipper: claro que NO, cabo

Cabo: esta bien skipper

Ximena: adiós Kowalski, suerte eliminando al dentista

Kowalski: yo no necesito suerte

Ximena: no importa

 **En el habitad de los tejones**

 _Los pingüinos llegan con los tejones, y hay ya estaban los lémures y las nutrias_

Skipper: que hay de nuevo tejones

Héctor: skipper, ya llegaste

Víctor: pues ya casi terminamos

Julien: yo mismo la decore

Maurice: NO ES CIERTO

Julien: MAURICE CLARO QUE SI LO HICE, LA DECORE CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS

Maurice: PERO SI YO HICE TODO EL TRABAJO

Mort: YO AYUDE

Julien y Maurice: SILIENCIO MORT

Mort: OK, julien y Maurice

Marlene: YA DEJEN DE PELAR LOS 2

Alfonso: no hay por que pelear, no de esa manera, si se van a pelear AGANLO BIEN A ESPADASOS Y CON ARMAS LETALES, QUE SEA UN COMBATE A MUERTE, así es mejor, y no gritare ridículos discursos

Marlene: QUE?, acaso quieres que se maten Alfonso

Alfonso: pues claro que no, pero yo digo que así seria mas divertido

Marlene: _(sarcástica)_ si claro como no

Skipper: bien y donde esta la casa del terror?

Héctor y Víctor. Por allá

 _Los pingüinos ven la casa del terror_

Skipper: wow.., pues bueno esta.., es…

Cabo: esta del asco

Skipper: CABO

Julien y Maurice: OK, ME ESFORSE, NO YO SOY EL QUE HISO TODO EL TRABAJO, NO ME ARREMEDE, A…., , YA DEJE DE REPETIR LO QUE YO DIGO

Ximena: ok, quien aquí es normal

Mort: yo soy normal

Ximena: bien, ya nos deshicimos de venganza y del demente x, pero como saben que Alice no nos molestara

Skipper: Ximena, estas hablando de Alice, confía en mi, soy 100% seguro que no nos va a molestar, además de que hoy Alice toda el día libre y no se por que

Héctor: en fin, y que esperamos

Víctor: quien quiere morir primero

Héctor: ENTRAR, entrar primero

Víctor: eso, SI…

Julien: yo primero, Maurice entra tu primero que yo

Maurice: y yo porque?

Julien: por que tú tienes que entrar a ese escalofriante lugar antes que el rey, que el que te lo pide

Mort: yo entro primero

Héctor: lo siento

Víctor: no se permiten lémures molestos

Julien: SI…, mort no me va a molestar durante el paseo

Héctor: no pueden pasar

Víctor: si son residen nacidos

Julien: que, pero, pero, naaa… No se vale

Mort: SI…, voy a entrar a la casa de la diversión

Skipper: bueno y que estamos esperando entremos

Ximena: que lastima que Kowalski se pierda de esto

Cabo: si.., este creo que olvide algo en Finlandia, ahorita regreso

Skipper: cabo.., entra ya, miedoso

Cabo: ok, peor no soy miedoso

Marlene: bien y entonces Alfonso vas a entrar

Alfonso: claro que voy a entrar, no me lo perdería ni por nada del mundo

Marlene y Alfonso: OHIGAN TEJONES, QUE NO VAN A ENTRAR

Héctor: pues bueno, este

Víctor: QUE NOS QUIEREN MATAR O QUE, NI MUERTOS VAMOS A ENTRA HAY

Héctor: ignoren a mi hermano, esta loquito, y no queremos entrar porque nosotros diseñamos la casa y nos sabemos todo el paseo y solo los vamos a estar molestando y como ya nos sabemos el paseo pues es obvio que no vamos a tener miedo y además diviértanse ustedes

Víctor: SI PUEDEN… _(Risa macabra)_

Héctor: QUE CALLESE, QUE LOS ANDAS ASUSTANDO

Víctor: ok, peor no me calle

Alfonso y Marlene: ok?, ya entraremos

 **En los pasillos del zoológico de central park**

 _Se encontraban todos sanos y a salvos, pero enojados con los tejones_

Cabo: CASI NOS MATAN

Skipper: dijeron una casa del terror, no una casa del dolor

Ximena: que de todos modos me gusto

Mort: por que me sacaran tan pronto de la casa de la diversión

Maurice: pues me alegro que esto haiga terminado

Marlene: jajajaja, de lo que se perdió Kowalski

Alfonso: si, que pena

 _Entonces aparece el conserje x_

Conserje x: QUE, una casa del terror en medio del zoológico, esto tiene que ser obra de los pingüinos, SE LO DISE A ALICE

Héctor: que tipo tan raro

Víctor: demasiado

Héctor: pero bien, ya no divertimos

Víctor: si, pero no me gustaría destruir esta casa

Héctor: a mi tampoco

Víctor. En fin, a lo nuestro

 _Entonces aparece un rayo de la nada y desintegra la casa del terror, y llega el conserje x tratando de que Alice viera la casa del terror_

Conserje x: VEZ

Alice: que se supone que debo ver

 _Entonces el conserje x ve y ve que no hay nada y entonces grita_

Alice: en fin, que sea la ultima vez que me molestias sin razón aparente

Conserje x: QUE, pero, pero, no es posible

 **En el habitad de los pingüinos**

 _Kowalski se encontraba fabricando su nuevo invento_

Kowalski: genial, ya casi termino

Rico: ALSKDJJFJGNVMBJBG

Kowalski: que te pasa rico

Rico: ALSLDKKFJGJGGFG

Kowalski: claro rico, sé que va a funcionar

Rico: slkfkghjkthghhdh

Kowalski: bien.., ya solo me faltan los toques finales

 _Entonces Kowalski sigue con su invento, pero de repente escucha un ruido extraño y decide ver y ve que ya no estaba rico y sale de su laboratorio_

Kowalski: _(asustado)_ hola, rico…, eres tu…, si eres tu ya sal de una vez.., rico

 _Entonces del pescado disecado sale un monstruos super feo que sorprende a Kowalski_

Kowalski: esto no me gusta

 _Del monstruo le salen 2 grandes tentáculos que toman a Kowalski por sorpresa, entonces Kowalski logra tomas un cuchillo y empieza a tratar de cortar el tentáculo del monstruo y este inmediatamente lo avienta contra la pared, entonces Kowalski reacciona y sale corriendo del lugar_

 **En los pasillos del zoológico de central park**

 _Kowalski trata de esconderse del monstruo_

Kowalski: esto no puede ser posible, no estoy dormido, o si?,

 _El monstruo encuentra a Kowalski y Kowalski sale corriendo, Kowalski se coloca debajo de una banca_

Kowalski: no, no puedo estar dormido, eso seria imposible, pero i si no

 _Entonces aparecen de la nada los tentáculo del monstruo, Kowalski trata de que los tentáculos no lo tocaran y cuidadosamente trata de escapar, Kowalski lo consigue y logra escapare del monstruo nuevamente_

Kowalski: tengo de deshacerme del monstruo pero como lo consigo

 _Entonces Kowalski ve un tuvo de metal con una punta filosa_

Kowalski: lo tengo

 _Entonces Kowalski toma él tuvo de metal y llama al monstruo y el monstruo lo encuentra y se lentamente se dirigía Asia Kowalski, entonces Kowalski se en carrera y le clava él tuvo de metal al monstruo en su estomago y de repente el monstruo comienza a gritar, entonces por el ruido Kowalski se tapa los oídos con sus aletas, entonces el monstruo con uno e sus tentáculos se quita el tuvo del estomago y trata de darle a Kowalski, y Kowalski viendo al monstruo reacciona y trata de esquivar al monstruo, pero es atravesado en su aleta por el tuvo de metal, entonces el monstruos se dirigí Asia el, pero Kowalski sale corriendo de hay hacia la bodega_

 **En la bodega**

Kowalski llega a la bodega desangrándose y tratando de escapar del monstruo

Kowalski: como duele esto, esto no parece un sueño, tengo que trata de parar el desangrado, peor como

 _Entonces Kowalski ve que el monstruo intentaba entrar_

Kowalski: hay no, esto esta mal, que hago

 _Entonces el monstruo entra, y Kowalski trata de escapar pero Kowalski vio que no podía, entonces Kowalski vio un carrito pequeño, entonces Kowalski l enciende y lo arranca y luego salta, entonces Kowalski había puesto una dinamita en el carito, entonces el carrito le exploto al monstruo, entonces el monstruo se le prende fuego y la bodega también se empezó a quemar y Kowalski termina atrapado en el incendio de hay, sin posibilidad de escapar, entonces_

 **En el habitad de los pingüinos**

 _Rico despierta a Kowalski_

Rico: DESPIERTA

Kowalski: que paso?, un momento, me quede dormido, verdad?

Rico: CHI.., Y POR MUCHO

Kowalski: bien…, pero lo bueno que ya termine la maquina

Rico: ALAKDKDJCMVVG

Kowalski: que te pasa rico?, no tengo nada

Rico: tu aleta

Kowalski: te tiene mi aleta?

 _Entonces Kowalski ve su aleta y vio que se estaba desangrando_

Kowalski _: (asustado)_ HAY NO, TENGO QUE DETENER EL DERRAME

Rico: OK, ÑLAKLDKKFGG

 _Entonces Kowalski sale corriendo tratando de no desangrarse_

 _Después del incidente, llegan skipper, Ximena y cabo_

Skipper: Kowalski ya terminarte tu invento?

Kowalski: si skipper, ya lo termine

Cabo: que te pasa en tu aleta Kowalski

Kowalski: no es nada cabo, solo es una herida

Cabo: ok?

Ximena: y Kowalski, como te hiciste esa herida?

Kowalski: AAAAAAA…, bueno, en mi pesadilla me hise esta herida y cuando desperté estaba en la realidad

Skipper: interesante

Cabo: eso es algo macabro, no?

Ximena: si, mucho, pero como venceremos tus pesadilla Kowalski

Kowalski: mi nuevo invento se encargara

Skipper: dinos

Kowalski: bien, con este invento, podrán entrar todos en mis sueños, y asi le daremos una lección a mis pesadilla

Skipper: excelente Kowalski

Ximena: esperen un momento

Cabo: si Kowalski se te hiciste herida en sus sueños, entonces que pasa si morimos en tus sueños Kowalski

Kowalski: prefiero no pensar en eso

Rico: UUUUU… TENEBROCHO…

Kowalski: bien empecemos, que la noche es joven

 **En el laboratorio de Kowalski**

 _Los 4 pingüinos se colocan en la maquina de Kowalski, y los 4 pingüinos se ponen como un casco, y todos comienzan a dormir y soñar, entonces Kowalski enciende la maquina y se pone también otro casco para el_

Kowalski: bien, empecemos, veamos dentista como le haces cunado yo, soy el que controla el sueño, muy bien, le pondré alamar a esto, digo que 6 horas son suficientes,

 _Kowalski hace pica unos cuantos botones mas y se coloca en su posición_

Kowalski: que inicie el juego

 _Entonces Kowalski se duerme, y comienza a soñar_

 **En el sueño de Kowalski**

 _Los 5 pingüinos despiertan en el sueño de Kowalski, y aparecieron en un bosque, al sombrío, pero algo silencioso, y todos estaban sorprendidos_

Skipper: Kowalski

Kowalski: perfecto, funciono, esto es increíble, verdad

Rico: si, kaboom,

Kowalski: tranquilo rico, yo soy el que controla el sueño

Rico: AAAA…., po que

Ximena: interesante, entonces Kowalski aquí puede hacer lo que sea

Kowalski: exactamente, lo que sea

Cabo: esto es genial, parece tan real

Kowalski: lo se, pero estén alerta, mi pesadilla puede atacar en cualquier momento

 _Entonces de la nada cae unos arboles y en eso aparece el dentista con una motosierra_

Skipper: que fue eso

Cabo: miren, es el dentista

Kowalski: el dentista

Dentista: jajajajaja, al parecer, a Kowalski se le ocurrió traer a sus amiguitos, que interesante

Kowalski: pero como el dentista el hace para parecer tan real, en fin, yo soy el soñador, y yo soy el que controla el sueño

 _Entonces Kowalski de repente aparece con una súper armadura_

Dentista: ja, piensa acaso Kowalski que tu controlas el sueño,

Kowalski: pues si,

Dentista: déjame decirte, que yo no soy un sueño, yo soy el dentista real

Kowalski .que, eso es imposible,

Dentista: piénsalo Kowalski, si vez, todo tiene sentido, YO CONTROLO TUS SUEÑOS

Skipper. Que, este tipo esta demente

Cabo: eso es algo muy cruel

Rico: CHI, MUY MACABRO

Ximena: interesante, me gustaría saber como hace eso

Dentista: ja, no necesitamos publico, Kowalski puede cuidarse solo, ahora váyanse

 _Entonces el dentista los hace desaparecer_

Kowalski: QUE LES HICISTE DENTISTA

Dentista: solo no quería publico, bien Kowalski, pronto tendré mi venganza por abandonarme, a mi, y a violeta y Rafael

Kowalski: sabes bien, por que lo hice, y tú eres el demente

Dentista: ja, sigue alegando, pero yo tendré mi venganza a toda costa

Kowalski: jamás te lo permitiré

Dentista: quien me vencerá, TU, por favor no me hagas reír, se te olvida, que yo tengo todas las destrezas del reino animal,

Kowalski: no, pero si te volvimos un monstruo, como es que escaparte de aquel misterioso y algo abandonado lugar

Dentista: pues soy mas poderoso de lo que creía, puedo convertirte en es monstruo, y mas,

Kowalski: nunca lograras tu objetivo dentista

Dentista: ja, yo creo que si

 _Entonces con telequinesia, avienta lejos a Kowalski, y en eso Kowalski se defiende, pero el dentista era muy poderoso, y lo derrota sin esfuerzo, entonces estaba a punto de dar el golpe final, peor en eso es interrumpido por Ximena_

Dentista: QUE, imposible

Kowalski: Ximena?

Ximena: así es, la mente es más poderosa que la fuerza

Kowalski: eso ya lo sabía

Dentista: pero como, YO CONTROLO ESTE LUGAR

Ximena: no lo creo, yo tengo una mente mas fuerte

 _Entonces el dentista ataca a Ximena, pero esta lo esquiva y con un súper rayo que sale de sus aletas ataca al dentista que lo deja en el suelo_

Dentista: bien, estoy sorprendido, pero con eso no me vas a vencer

Ximena: no claro que no,

Dentista: prepárate para una gran pela coloca

Ximena: estoy esperando

 _Entonces Ximena lanza un rayo contra el dentista y el dentista también hace lo mismo, entonces ambos rayos colisionan, y el dentista y Ximena, hace su mayos esfuerzo para vencer el encuentro, y por unos intensos segundos, finalmente el vencedor es Ximena_

Dentista: esto no es posible, este plan era perfecto, no podía fallar

Ximena: lo siento, pero este es tu fin

Dentista: NOOOOOOOOOO….

 _Entonces Ximena hace desaparecer al dentista, y luego hace aparecerá los demás pingüinos_

Skipper: eso fue raro, Ximena: adiós dentista

Rico: CHI, MUCHO

Cabo: pues me alegra que todo esto allá acabada

Ximena: y ahora que Kowalski

Kowalski: bueno, creo que tendremos que esperamos hasta que nos despertemos

Todos: BUENO, esperemos que no nos pase nada

Kowalski: bueno, pero nomas no se hagan daño, por favor

Todos: OK, Kowalski

 _Entonces todos se ponen a disfrutar el momento_


	13. La casa del terror : Re-animator

**_ATENCIÓN_** _ **: LOS PINGÜINOS DE MADAGASCAR NO ME PERTENECEN.**_

 _ **OBSERVACIÓN:LA PRIMERA HISTORIA ES PARTE DEL CAPITULO ANTERIOR, ESPECÍFICAMENTE EN DONDE ENTRAN A LA CASA DEL TERROR, BIEN, UNA VEZ ACLARADO ESO, PUEDEN SEGUIR DISFRUTANDO DE MIS ALOCADAS HISTORIAS DE LOS GENIAL PINGÜINOS, XD.**_

* * *

 **En la casa del terror**

 _La casa estaba más o menos grande y todos entran en el siguiente orden, primero mort, y después julien, skipper, Maurice, Ximena, cabo, Marlene y al final Alfonso._

Skipper: mmm.., este lugar esta algo oscuro, no?

Julien: por que tuvo que venir mort

Mort: yo protegeré a los pies

Julien: ni se te ocurra chaparrón

Mort: ok, me quedo quieto

Maurice: bien entonces tenemos que asar por ese tenebroso pasadizo o que onda

Ximena: pues de eso se trata gordito

Maurice: oye, yo no estoy gordito

Cabo: yo me quiero quedar aquí

Skipper: lo siento cabo, pero tenemos que seguir, por que ya no hay vuelta atrás

Cabo: como de que no

Skipper: literalmente, ya no hay marcha atrás

 _Todos descubren que los tejones bloquearon la entrara y los tejones se empiezan a reír como lunáticos_

Marlene: que nos vana dejar aquí?

Alfonso: parece que si

Ximena: genial, por que no se me ocurrió eso?

Cabo: y ahora que?

Skipper: pues no queda de otra que llegar a la salida

Julien: ok, pero un momento donde esta mort?

Maurice: pues esta por allá

Julien: yo no veo al chaparrón, que sorpresa

Marlene: mort, mort?, MORT, MORT?

Alfonso: que?, ya se nos perdió

Maurice: pues creo que si

Ximena: y yo no fui, para que ni me vean

Cabo: QUE MORT DESAPARECIO, TODOS VAMOS A MORIR, AAAAA…

Skipper: TANQUILINCENZE TODOS, ES OBVIO QUE ESTO ES PARTE DEL PASEO, y nos van a tratar de asustar, pero tenemos que lograr llegar a la salido a como de lugar, ok

Todos: OK, skipper

Skipper: bien, y continuemos

 _Entonces los 7 van caminando y de repente salen 2 caminos_

Marlene: mmm.., cual tomamos?

Alfonso: yo digo que el de la derecha

Skipper: yo digo que por la izquierda

Julien: y que tal si tomamos el camino de atrás

Maurice: aa.., julien es el camino por donde nos vinimos

Julien: ok Maurice, entonces que camino tomamos

Skipper: bien a votación, quien se quiere ir por la izquierda

Julien: YO

Maurice: yo me quiero ir por la derecha

Julien: MAURICE, IZQUIERDA

Maurice: ok, me voy por la izquierda

Ximena: me voy pro la izquierda

Marlene: derecha

Skipper: cabo

Cabo: me voy por la derecha

Skipper: bien, entonces yo, cola anillada, Maurice y Ximena nos vamos a ir por la izquierda y cabo, Marlene y Alfonso por la derecha

Marlene: por mi esta bien

Alfonso: mmm…,es mi imaginación o maurice ya no esta

Skipper: COMO YA PERDIMOS A OTRO

Cabo: esto no me gusta

Julien: bien, no hay que dividirse, en la películas eso nunca funciona

 _Todos se avían ido por su lado y dejado a julien hablando solo_

Julien: OIHGAN ESTOY HABLANDO

Skipper: NO TE ATRACES COLA ANILLADA

 **Por el lado de la derecha**

 _Cabo, Marlene y Alfonso se fueron por la derecha y caminaron y caminaron y caminaron por el tenebroso pasadizo oscuro y lleno de ruidos extraños y gritos repentinos, de repente Alfonso escucha un ruido, entonces se lanza contra cabo y Marlene, y los 3 caen al suelo_

Marlene: que te pasa Alfonso?

Cabo: ME ASUSTARTE

Alfonso: lo siento, pero casi les dan estas puntiagudas flechas

 _Marlene y cabo ven que en la pared andaban clavadas unas puntiagudas flechas_

Cabo: esto no me gusta

Marlene: QUE INTENTAN MATARNOS O QUE

Cabo: CREO QUE SI

Alfonso: YA CALMENSE, NO HAY POR QUE TEMER, NO PERDAMOS LA CALMA

 _Entonces Alfonso, cabo y Marlene ven que el techo se empieza a venirse Asia ellos, entonces los 3 pierden la calma y corren por sus vidas, logran ponerse a salvo, pero ya no había piso por donde cruzar debido al gran abismo que había en el piso y la habitación se estaba enfriando en eso Marlene por accidente resbala y cae por el gran abismo que había en el piso._

Cabo: HAY NO MARLENE

Alfonso: esto no puede ser, espero que este bien

Cabo: y como lograremos cruzar

Alfonso: no lo se, es mi imaginación o aquí esta aciendo mas frio

Cabo: si creo que deberíamos estar a unos 5 grados bajo cero

Alfonso: _(temblando)_ no me digas

Cabo: y bien, no tengo ni la mínima idea de como vamos a cruzar

Alfonso: _(temblando)_ creo que lo tengo, si nos vamos pegados a la pared y cruzamos quizás no nos caigamos como Marlene

Cabo: pero no hay mucho espacio hay

Alfonso: es un riesgo que debemos de correr cabo

Cabo: ok, pero tu primero Alfonso

Alfonso: bien, yo guio

 _Entonces Alfonso y cabo se pegan a la pared y se van caminado, tratando de no cae, entonces a mitad del camino Alfonso llega a una saliente que detiene su avance, Alfonso no logra encontrar una manera de cruzar, pero se le acaba el equilibrio a Alfonso y cae al gran abismo, entonces cabo se llena de terror y se queda varado hay en medio y la temperatura seguía bajando_

 **Por el lado izquierdo**

 _Skipper, Ximena y julien seguían caminado como si nada, ya que nada de por hay les asustaba_

Skipper: QUE, tratan de asustarme con esto

Ximena: me temo que si

Julien: mmm.., pregunto por que este lugar esta algo misteriosos

Skipper: como que misterioso julien

Julien: si, pensé que iba a estar mas asustadizo

Ximena: naaa…, mi abuelita asusta mas que este lugar

Skipper: enserio

Ximena: pues claro que si, VAMOS QUIERO MAS TERROR, ES MAS QUIERO QUE MI VIDA SE PONGA EN RIESGO

 _Entonces cae un muro y casi cae enzima de julien si no fuera por que skipper lo salva_

Julien: skipper, me salvaste

Skipper: no te alegres tanto julien

Ximena: si, eso es mucho mejor

Skipper: genial, julien y yo ya no podemos avanzar

Ximena: descuiden, saldré por la salida y luego le digo a esos tejones que los saquen

Skipper y julien: si, pero primero escapa del loco de la motosierra

Ximena: que loco de la motosierra?

Skipper y julien: el que esta detrás de ti

Ximena: esta de tras de mi verdad

Skipper y julien: si, hasta ahora te das cuenta?

 _Entonces Ximena voltea y ve a un sujeto con una motosierra, entonces Ximena sale corriendo y es perseguido por el sujeto con la motosierra, entonces les empieza a cae agua a skipper y julien y como andaban encerrados si no salían de hay se iban a ahogar, pero Ximena logra esquivar al sujeto de la motosierra, y Ximena luego de una loca y rápida persecución Ximena logra encontrara la salida, pero estaba bloqueada por una cerradura y a un lado había un frasco con cientos de llaves, entonces Ximena rompe el frasco y empieza a probas las llaves en la cerradura, después de un rato Ximena todavía no encontraba la llave correcta y el loco de la motosierra encuentra a Ximena y otra vez empieza una persecución, entonces Ximena se cansa de que el sujeto de la motosierra lo estuviera molestando a cada rato, así que Ximena logra noquear al sujeto de la motosierra, y Ximena nuevamente vuelve a probar llaves, y después de un rato logra abrir la cerradura_

 **Con skipper y julien**

 _Skippe ry julien estaban muy preocupados ya que se les acababa el tiempo_

Julien: jamás me imagine que mi vida terminaría ahogándome

Skipper: ni yo, pero tenemos que encontrar la forma de salir de aquí

 _Entonces les llega Ximena por afuera_

Ximena: me extrañaron

Julien: que gracia, AHORA SACANOS DE AQUÍ

Skipper: Y DATE PRISA, que se nos gota el tiempo

Ximena: déjeme ver, tengo que probar cientos de llaves

Skipper y julien: QUE, ESTAS LOCA, ACASO QUIERES MATARNOS

Xiemna: OHIGAN, si me siguen diciendo así, entonces ya no los trato de sacar

Skipper y julien: esta bien, ya no te vamos a decir así

Ximena: bien, así me gusta

 _Entonces Ximena empieza nuevamente a probar llaves, pero el tiempo se les había cavado para skipper y julien, que estaban ya bajo el agua sin poder respirar, entonces hasta los últimos segundos Ximena logra abiar la puerta_

Skipper: gracias Ximena

Ximena: de nada

Julien: ya era hora, casi me ahogo, vi mi vida enfrente de mis ojos

Skipper: ya tranquilízate cola anillada

Julien: esta bien monja

Ximena: bien entonces a la salida

 _Pero antes de que llegaran a la salida el sujeto de la motosierra se había levantado y entonces skipper, julien y Ximena tuvieron que salir corriendo perseguidos por el sujeto de la motosierra, y finalmente llegan a la salida_

* * *

 **En el habitad de los pingüinos**

 _Kowalski entra a la guarida con una extraña bolsa de plástico y skipper loghra ver a Kowalski_

Skipper: Kowalski, que hay en esa bolsa?

Kowalski: _(asustado_ ) ropa sucia, porque?, que tiene de raro de u8n pingüino lleve ropa sucia

Skipper: pues nada?, es solo que no llevamos ropa

Kowalski: creo que tienes razón

Rico: LAKLDKFKGJKKLLKLL

Skipper: si rico, pero de todos modos voy a ver que hay en esa bolsa

Kowalski: NO SKIPPER, POR FAVOR

 _Entonces skipper abre la bolsa y de este sale un puño de ropa sucia, y de la ropa sucia sale un pingüino muerto, y cabo grita inesperadamente_

Skipper: ya cálmate cabo

Cabo: lo siento skipper

Skipper: KOWALSKI, por que tienes a un muerto

Ximena: lo sabia, sabía que Kowalski se pasaría al lado oscuro, y ahora que ya probó la violencia extrema, nada cámara su sed de violencia y sangre

Rico: po que?, po que?, PO QUE?,

Kowalski: NO…, yo no mate a este pingüino

Skipper: entonces como explicas eso

Kowalski: lo encontré por hay

Ximena: si claro como no, pues que piensas que nací ayer, pues al parecer no

Cabo: y además, Kowalski para que ocupas un muerto

Kowalski: por que tú no estabas disponible para esto

Cabo: QUE?

Kowalski: olvídalo cabo

Skipper: si Kowalski, para que lo quieres?

Ximena: SI…, ADEMAS DE BAILAR CON EL TODA LA NOCHE SIN PARAR Y DECIRLE TODOS TUS VERGONZOROS SECRETOS Y TOMARTE FOTOS DE NOCHE Y PASEAR POR EL CEMENTERIO Y UN BUEN AMIGO FIEL DE ULTRATUMBA Y TODAS ESAS COSAS

 _Todos se le quedan viendo a Ximena_

Ximena: que yo no hago

Skipper: ok?, si Kowalski, todavía no me contesta eso

Kowalski: esta bien, ocupo un muerto, para, re-animarlo

Cabo: re-animarlo?

Kowalski: RE-ANIMARLO

Skipper: re, animarlo

Kowalski: si?, re-animarlo

Ximena: RE-ANIMARLO

Rico: PESCADO….

Kowalski: si, voy a volver animar al muerto, y así volviéndolo A LA VIDA

Ximena: QUE, estas loco?

Skipper: genial, finalmente una maquina que me permitirá golpear hippies hasta el fin de los tiempos

Kowalski: SEEEE…, en fin, voy a estar trabajando en esto, asi que no me molesten

Todos: ok, no te molestaremos

Kowalski: bien, estaré en mi laboratorio

 _Entonces Kowalski entra a su laboratorio_

 **En el habitad de los lémures**

 _Julien estaba en su habiatd habiendo una fiesta_

Julien: bien, hoy que la fiesta dura mucho mas de lo habitual

Mort: si…, podemos invitar mas invitados

Julien: no lo se chaparrón

Mort: por que hay allí un misterioso pingüino

Julien: UN NUEVO PINGÜINO

Maurice: pues ese pingüino se ve algo raro

 _Entonces julien se acerca al extraño pingüino y el extraño pingüino toma a julien y luego le empieza a golpear suavemente la cabeza de julien y luego el pingüino extraño lo suelta y vuelva a inicia su extraña caminata_

Julien: OYE.., PINGÜINO SESOS, por que golpeaste mi cabecita

Zombie: cerebros

Maurice: mmm…, creo que es un zombie

Mort: GENIAL UN ZOMBIE, que es un zombie?

Julien: Maurice, que te hace creer eso

 _Entonces el zombie ataca a mort_

Mort: AUXILIO..

Maurice: no lo se, intuición

Julien: ya cálmate Maurice, los zombies no existen

Mort: cerebros

Zombie: cerebros

Maurice: ya ve, mort se volvió zombie

Julien .ya cálmate Maurice, mort no es zombie

 _Entonces julien pone sus pies al lado de mort zombie y este los pasa de largo_

Julien: que?, esto no puede ser, MORT SI ES UN ZOMBIE

Maurice: celo dije

Julien: QUE HACEMOS?

Maurice: llamar a los pingüinos

Julien: SI, con los pingüinos, así tendremos a alguien a quien culpar

Maurice: bien, pero rápido que esto no me gusta

 **En el habitad de los pingüinos**

 _Los pingüinos estaban buscando al muerto_

Kowalski: pero yo puse al muerto aquí, no pudo aver desaparecido

Skipper: rápido, revisen todo, eses zombie no puede estar lejos

Cabo: y si el muerto se convirtió en zombie?

Ximena: entonces todos estaríamos perdidos por culpa de Kowalski

Kowalski: por que todo es mi culpa?

Rico: AÑLLSKKDFKFKGH

Skipper: no lo creo rico, eso no estaría bien

Rico: A… po que

 _Entonces entran julien y Maurice a tal lugar_

Skipper: cola anillada

Julien: monjas, nos atacan los marceanos

Maurice: somos atacados por zombies

Kowalski: hay no

Cabo: estamos perdidos

Skipper: rápido, quien sabe de zombie

Rico: LAKDKFKGHH

Skipper: enserio

Rico: NO..,

Ximena: _(con pistolas en las aletas)_ yo los salvos

Julien: es necesaria la fuerza bruta

Ximena: SI…, rápido todos tomen un arma y para afuera

Todos: OK

 _Entonces todos toman un arma y sumen apara arriba_

 **En los pasillos del zoológico de central aprk**

 _Todo el zoológico se había vuelto un zoológico lleno de zombies_

Skipper: hay no, el zoológico este todo lleno de zombies

Ximena: rápido témenos que salir de aquí

Rico. CUIDADO

 _Entonces aparece venganza y Ximena le da con la pistola_

Cabo: Ximena, mataste el zombie de venganza

Ximena: que?, era un zombie?

Kowalski: como lograremos salir de aquí con vida

Maurice: pues no se

 _Entonces aparecen Héctor y Víctor junto con Marlene y Alfonso en un carro de juguete, que parecía real y se podía conducir_

Héctor: quieren que los lleve?

Víctor: a no, son solo otro par de zombie

Marlene: IHAGN

Alfonso: no son zombie

Víctor: lo siento Alfonso

Héctor: RAPIDO SUBAN

Skipper: ok, rápidos súbanse

 _Entonces todos se sumen al auto y van matando zombies por el camino, pero ya casi llegando a la puerta el carro misteriosamente se da vuelta y todos caen al piso y de repente la entrada del zoológico de lleno de zombies_

Julien: HAY NO

Maurice: zombies

Skipper: rápido todos tomen un arma

Héctor: y a dispárale

Víctor: no importa si eran sus amigos

 _Entonces todos toman un arma y comienzan a disparles a los zombies_

Alfonso: dispárenles en la cabeza, así mueren mas rápido

Marlene: hay no nos enastan rodeando lo zombies

Rico: LAKDKFJGFJG

Kowalski: son más de los que podemos controlar

Ximena: tranquilos yo los salvo, síganme

 _Entonces Ximena se abre camino entre los zombies, y en eso aparece alice zombie_

Ximena: toma esto alice

 _Entonces Ximena le dispara a alice, luego aparece el conserje x_

Ximena: toma esto zombie x

 _En eso Ximena le dispara al conserje x, y casi llegando a la puerta aparece dr. Espiráculo_

Ximena: deme la ametralladora

Skipper: claro Ximena _(le da la ametralladora)_

Ximena: toma esto espiráculo

 _Entonces Ximena le dispara sin parar a espiráculo zombie y luego logran salir del zoológico_

Todos: si.., logramos salir del zoológico

Julien: pero como detendremos a invasión alienígena

Maurice: zombie

Julien: eso

Rico: KABOOOM

Skipper: si rico, kaboom

Rico: SI…,

 _Entonces el zoológico explota_

Héctor: ni modo

Víctor: bueno continuemos con nuestras vidas

Alfonso: bien, creo que tendremos que tomar caminos separados

Marlene: creo que si

Cabo: hay no, los extrañare

Kowalski: también yo

Skipper: y todo, por que Kowalski quería re-animar a un muerto

Kowalski: hay skipper, no te enojes conmigo

…..

 ** _Termina la historia de skipper_** ****

 **EN el habitad de los pingüinos**

 _Skipper les contaba que pasaría si Kowalski reviviera a un muerto_

Skipper: y por eso Kowalski no debe revivir a un muerto

Ximena: grandiosa historia skipper

Skipper: de nada

Cabo: me gusto, ya vez Kowalski, no es bueno jugar con zombie

Rico: LAKDSKDFKGJGJH

Kowalski: esta bien, pero para la próxima

Todos: COMO QUE PARA LA PRÓXIMA

 _Entonces aparece un pingüino zombie_

Kowalski: perdón pero ya había re-animado un pingüino


	14. El incógnito : De regreso al negocio

**_ATENCIÓN: LOS PINGÜINOS DE MADAGASCAR NO ME PERTENECEN._**

* * *

 **En los pasillos del zoológico del central park**

 _Los pingüinos vigilaban a espiráculo_

Kowalski: _(con los binoculares)_ no veo nada fuera de lo normal en espiráculo skipper

Skipper: sé que espiráculo anda tramando algo, pero la pregunta es que trama

Cabo: quizá deberíamos irnos a dormir, ya es tarde

Rico: LAKDKJFJGJGHH

Skipper: cabo, tenemos que seguir vigilando a espiráculo

Cabo: pero si otra veces lo hemos vigilado y no ha pasado nada

Ximena: y además ya me canse de esperar, por que no mejor lo atacamos de una buena vez

Skipper: lo siento Ximena y cabo, pero eso estará esperando, no nos arriesgaremos con operaciones como esa

Ximena: bien, seguiremos muriéndonos de aburrimiento

Skipper: bien, Kowalski que sigue haciendo espiráculo en su habitad

Kowalski _: (por los binoculares)_ lo de siempre nadando

Skipper: con que ese es su plan, hacer que lo vigilemos y morirnos de aburrimiento

Cabo: si, esa es la mejor teoría, volvamos a la cama

Skipper: ni muerto, tenemos que seguir vigilando a espiráculo

Ximena: skipper, si tanto te preocupas por el, por que no lo volvemos nuestro amigo

Skipper: QUE?, espiráculo nuestro amigo,

Ximena. Bueno, ahora que lo pienso, estaría mal

Kowalski: _(por los binoculares)_ bien, esperen,

Skipper: que pasa Kowalski

Kowalski: _(por los binoculares)_ falsa alarma, espiráculo sigue nadando

Skipper: bien, rico que horas son

Rico: LAS DOCHES

Skipper: mmm.. ya es tarde

Cabo: tengo sueño

Ximena: tengo hambre

Skipper: ya dejen de quejarse, que no ven que dementes como espiráculo salen de la nada

 _Entonces Kowalski con los binoculares logra ver una sobra que se movía sin control y por todas partes_

Kowalski: _(por los binoculares)_ skipper, vi algo y no parecía bueno

Skipper: y que viste kowalski

Kowalski: pues vi un, objeto no identificado moviéndose de un lado para otro sin control

Skipper: con que un ONIMDULPOSC , que interesante

Kowalski: _(por los binoculares)_ pues el ONIMDULPOSC, no puedo identifica que es

Cabo: se ve peligroso

Kowalski: _(por los binoculares_ ) pues no se cabo

Rico: KABOOM

Ximena: esto me parece que va a ser algo inesperado

Kowalski: _(por los binoculares)_ esperen creo que es un animal, no logro identificarlo

Skipper: interesante, pero quien esa ese

Ximena: no lo se, pero ya me dio hambre

Rico: LAKDSKJDJFJDF

Skipper: rico ya cálmate

Rico. A… PO QUE

Cabo: espero que sea amistoso

 _Entonces el_ ONIMDULPOSC _sale enfrente de ellos y resulta ser el incognito_

Incognito: hola pingüino

Los 5 pingüinos: UN INCOGNITO,

Skipper: es el INCOGNITO

Incognito: así es, soy aquel que no se deja ver

Ximena: lo sabemos

Incognito: bien, solo estaba asegurándome

Kowalski: espera tu eres el mismo incognito que creo a cangu5000 y nos intento arruinar la fiesta de los tejones, libero a rico y descongelo a espiráculo

Skipper: increíble lo que un incognito puede hacer

Ximena: verdad que si

Cabo: quien eres

Incognito: tal ves si, tal vez no, pero si les asegurare una cosa, yo soy muy peligroso

Rico: DE DONDE SALEN ESTOS TIPOS?

Kowalski: no tengo idea rico

Ximena: que quieres incognito

Incognito: que, que quiero, pues un reto

Skipper: un reto, pues quien te crees que eres

Incognito: pues el incognito

Cabo: impresionantemente impactante

Rico: LAKSKDKJFJFGGGEDDD

Kowalski: así es rico, de que lado estas incognito

Incognito: no estoy del lado de nadie

Skipper: bien si quieres un reto te lo daremos

Incognito: bien, si creen que pueden vencerme, adelante

Skipper: pues prepárate incognito, por que aquí te vamos

Incognito: excelente, me gusta así, a ver que tanto pueden hacer

 _Entonces el incognito se pone en guardia, y los 4 pingüinos, skipper, Kowalski rico y cabo, rodean al incognito, entonces entre los 4 pingüinos empiezan a atacar al incognito, peor el incognito se defiende como si nada, esquivando y boqueando todas las patadas y golpes que hacían los pingüinos, entonces el incognito de repente se aleja, entonces los 4 pingüinos deciden atacar todos al mismo tiempo, y así persiguen al incognito hasta alcanzarlo y los atacan a la vez, peor el incognito se las arregla para neutralizar el ataca y que los pingüinos se ahigan golpeado entre ellos._

 _Entonces el incognito deja a los pingüinos en el suelo y luego es sorprendido por Ximena, pero el incognito reacciona rápido y contrataca, por lo que Ximena decide lanzarle una serie de patadas y golpes rápidos, que el incognito fácilmente esquiva y boquea y logra golpear fuerte mente a Ximena, entonces Ximena en el suelo ve un palo y lo toma y trata de golpear con el palo al incognito pero este logra ver lo que Ximena intentaba hacer y lo esquiva y el incognito también encuentra un palo y lo toma, y ambos empiezan un combate con palos, y al parecer el incognito ganaba y por mucho, mientras Ximena solo lograba cansarse, hasta que finalmente se cansa y cae al suelo._

 _El incognito ve que todo estaba tranquile pero de todos modos no bajo la guardia, de repente lo sorprende cabo, y el incognito fácilmente lo deja en el suelo, luego es bombardeado por rico peor el incognito con su rápida agilidad los esquiva y hace una pelea rápida con rico que al final el incognito gana y deja a rico en el suelo, entonces Kowalski y skipper también sorprende pero ese logra verlos y salta con una voltereta y hacer que skipper y Kowalski sin querer se golpe entre ellos, luego el incognito los vuelve a golpear, pero skipper y Kowalski no querían ceder y continuaban de pie, skipper y Kowalski siguieron atacando al el incognito, pero el incognito rápidamente los neutraliza y luego deja a Kowalski en el suelo, quedando al final solo a skipper_

 _Pero skipper estaba muy cansado y el incognito como si nada ataca a skipper y en un golpe deja a skipper en el suelo, y el incognito baja la guardia_

 _El incognito ve que los 5 pingüinos andaban en el suelo_

Incognito: ja, pues si eso es todo, bueno creo que no son muy buenos que digamos

Skipper: como de que no

Cabo: no es justo

Incognito: si con eso me intentan vencer, no entiendo como es que logran completar sus misiones

Ximena: quien te crees para decirnos eso

Incognito: pues así jamás lograran vencer con mucha eficacia

Kowalski: pero como, no entiendo como lo hace

Skipper: solo eres un presumido

Rico: LAKSKDKFKJJFJG

Ximena: este tipo no me cayó bien

Incognito: bien, pues aquí no me dan buenos reto, bien parece que me tendré que ir, en fin, adiós, quizás nos volvamos a enfrenta, y que para la próxima espero que si sean un reto grande, adiós

 _El incognito se va, y los 5 pingüinos se encontraban muy cansados y agotados_

Skipper: pero quien era ese tipo

Kowalski: parece que el incognito

Ximena: pues tiene razón

Skipper: la tiene

Ximena: tenemos que entrenar mas duro, si quiero ser el pingüino mas letal del planeta, tengo que ser súper fuerte, tengo que vencer al incognito para lograr mi objetivo

Skipper: creo que si, tenemos que entrenar mas, si queremos vencer tipos locos como el incognito

Kowalski: pero quiero sabe quien es el, espero encontrar tu identidad

Cabo: a mi también me interesaría saber quien es

Rico: LALSKDFKKGFJG

Cabo: no creo rico

Rico: OK, LAKSKJFKJF

Skipper: bien rico, pero mañana

Rico: A… PO QUE

Kowalski: tendré que hacer un experimente que nos mejore

Rico: KABOOOM

Skipper: bien, pero algo es seguro, es si queremos ganar tenemos que ser mejores

Ximena: exacto skipper

Skipper: bien, vámonos a dormir, mañana entrenaremos duro

Kowalski y cabo: ok skipper

Skipper: bien dormir

 _Los 5 pingüinos se van adormir_

 **En la guarida del pingüinos máximo**

 _Se encontraba el pingüino máximo como de costumbre en su guarida y en su silla en medio de la habitación y algo a oscuras, entonces aparece el incognito_

Pingüino máximo: llegaste

Incognito: así es pingüino máximo

Pingüino máximo: y bien, que tal

Incognito: pues, si la elite 11 es la mejor elite, entonces ya estamos perdidos

Pingüino máximo: tan así son

Incognito: pues si, no me dieron nada de batalla

Pingüino máximo: y que hay de Ximena

Incognito: pues ella, a mejorado, pero si sigue así no vencerá a nadie

Pingüino máximo: ya veo

Incognito: bien, eso es todo, me tengo que ir

Pingüino máximo: bien incognito, y recuerda todo tiene que salir perfecto

Incognito: no lo olvidare, y espero que cuando este termine, tenga una vida mas o menos tranquila

Pingüino máximo: de pequeño querías una vida de acción, y ahora quiere lo contrario

Incognito: mas o menos, pero n oes para tanto

Pingüino máximo: interesante, bien y recuerda tu vieja identidad ya no existe tu vieja identidad no existe, ahora ese el incognito

Incognito: lo se, y eso por el momento no cambiara, adiós pingüinos máximo

Pingüino máximo: genial, y adiós incognito

 _El incognito se va_

* * *

 **En la guarida de los pingüinos**

 _Los pingüinos estaban celebrando su regreso como la elite 11, con un tranquilo juego de cartas_

Kowalski: tienes un nueve

Rico: NO

Kowalski: cabo tienes una sigma

Cabo: que es un sigma

Kowalski: olvídalo

Ximena: UNO

Skipper: Ximena, esto no es uno

Ximena: entonces por que usamos un juego de cartas UNO

Skipper: pues porque…., KOWALSKI

Kowalski: ni idea

Ximena: que no podemos festejar con otra cosa, a digamos…, una fiesta

Skipper: RICO

Rico: NIFNEVNFVNJNJCNCNJNWCV

Ximena: Ok…., no entendí nada

Rico: seeee.., ni yo tampoco

Ximena: rayos…, aquí no pasa nada interesante, que a ustedes no les pasa algo interesante más seguido

Cabo: pues la verdad, ya no nos pasan cosas interesante últimamente

Skipper: sii…, espiráculo esta en el zoológico, y lo tenemos bien vigilado, la ardilla roja volvió a desaparecer, digamos por otros 50 años, julien a estado más tranquilo delo normal, y kowalski no ha ello ningún intento con potencial de destruir a la tierra

Kowalski: si, nuestras vidas son ahora más tranquilas

Ximena: y aburridas

Rico: como dijo

 _De repente aparece un Kowalski del futuro_

Ximena: POR FIN, ALGO INTERESANTE, un Kowalski del futuro, ahora que nos tienes Kowalski futurista, dime….., como será mi grandioso futuro, seré la suprema gobernante de todo

Kowalski del futuro: AAAAA…., depende, tiene un cargo muy alto en el futuro

Ximena: bueno, no está mal

Cabo: pero si ya tiene un cargo alto

Ximena: cállate cabo

Kowalski del futuro: pero tenemos asuntos más urgentes, cuando yo del pasado, skipper y Omar detuvieron al extraterrestre líder, no se dieron cuenta que activo una bomba que destruirá todo nueva york, y ahora debemos desactivar esa bomba si no queremos que nueva york, SEA DESTRUIDO

Skipper: pero si eso ya lo hicimos

Kowalski: es un poco más atrás

Kowalski del futuro: enserio, yo pensaba que esta era la fecha, ni modo, tendré que intentarlo otra vez, bueno, adiós pues _(desaparece)_

Ximena: OIGAN…, ¿por qué lo dejaron ir?

Kowalski: porque tiene que hacer que hiso que viajara en el tiempo

Skipper: además de fue lo que dijimos, ahora ya todo está más tranquilo

Cabo: SI, TENGO POKER DE AS…, O…. YEAH

Skipper: pues yo tengo escalera de color, como la vez cabo

Kowalski: pues a mí no me importa, POR QUE TENGO ESCALERA IMPERIAL, TOMENLA PERDEDORES _(comienza a bailar)_ O…, SI…, O…, SI, Kowalski es el mejor, O… YEAH, como no

Rico: AAAA…, po que

Ximena: esperen…., que pasa si tienes cinco comodines

Skipper: RICO, te dije que quitaras los comodines de la baraja

Rico: lo siento

Cabo: bueno, creo que eso hace que Ximena gane el juego

Skipper: creo que por el error de rico, Ximena gana el juego

Kowalski: _(deja de bailar)_ QUE, eso no es justo

Ximena: ni tampoco no conocer las reglas del juego

Kowalski: y ahora que hacemos

Skipper: ya se, que tal si vamos a vigilar al delfín loco

Todos: si, por que no

 **En los pasillos del zoológico de central park**

 _Los pingüinos van para el habitad de los delfines, cuando se encuentran con rex, que se ponía notar que estaba algo desilusionado_

Skipper: AAAA…, rex, que haces por aquí

Rex: Omar, mi fuente de ingresos, se fue

Ximena: me recuerdas como es que ganas dinero, como le haces para que los humanos no te descubran

Rex: es mi secreto, pero ese no es el punto, OCUPO ALGO EN QUE INVERTIR MI DINERO PRONTO, O TODO MI NEGOCIO SE VENDRA ABAJO, TODO LO QUE HE HECHO, TODO L OQUE HE AMADO, SE IRA A LA RUINA MUY PRONTO, SABEN LO GRAVE DE LA SITUACION

Kowalski: AAAA…., SEEEE

Skipper: y eso que nos importa

Ximena: vamos skipper, además no tenemos nada que hacer

Skipper: maldito aburritis crónico

Kowalski: eso no es una enfermedad real

Skipper. Lo es pasa mí

Kowalski: está bien, si tú lo dices

Rex: ahora que voy a hacer, muy pronto perderé mi mansión en la colina, mis playas privadas que he comprado, mis costosos casinos y hoteles en las vegas, mis aviones, mis barcos, mis carros, mis cosas, TODO ULTIMO MODELO, mi familia, mis amigos, mis hijos, TODO LO VOY A PERDER, TODO LO HE APOSTADO, Y MUY PRONTO ME LO VAN A QUITAR, ESTOY ARRUINADO, OYERON…., ARRUINADO, ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO

Cabo: pero si tú no tienes esposa, ni hijos

Rex: pero ese no es el punto

Ximena: y cómo podemos ayudarte

Skipper: y tenias que preguntar

Rex: bueno, pues…, no tengo ni la más mínima idea, estoy acabado, no tengo solución

Rico: JVJMVMFVMMCEFKMCEFKMF

Kowalski: si, creo que es una buena idea

Skipper: que pasa rico

Rico: ESTAFA

Rex: estafar a mis clientes, no, yo no soy de esa clase de personas, que estaban a más no poder

Kowalski: no, que crees una nueva empresa, que no dependa de patrocinar o invertí tu dinero en algo, como que tal ESTAFAMEX

Rex: ¿ESTAFAMEX?, y eso

Kowalski: es un acrónimo, estafamex significa, empresa sistemática trasformadora aplicada a la familia de medidas explicita

Rex: ¿QUE COSA?

Kowalski: ESTAFAMEX

Ximena: y que se supone que se hace allí

Kowalski: pues rex haría esa empresa para mejorar los aparatos de uso domestico

Rex: oye, creo que no estaría mal, y aun tengo suficiente dinero para eso, aunque tendría que vender mi mansión en la colina y otras cosas más, pero eso es lo de menos, lo importante es que no caiga en la bancarrota

Cabo: y dónde vas a vivir

Rex: pues que no es obvio, AQUÍ EN EL ZOOLOGICO

Skipper: COMO, COMO, primero el delfín, y ahora tu

Kowalski: ahora ¿porque todo el mundo quiere vivir en el zoológico?

Rex: no se, ¿Por qué será?, en fin, voy por mis cosas, me alegra que siempre puedo contar con ustedes, amigos _(se va)_

Ximena: Bien, le salvamos la vida a rex, ya ahora que

Cabo: aunque, en donde se supone que va a vivir rex

Skipper: espero que no sea con los lémures

Rex: _(aparece de repente)_ con esos desesperantes lémures, me da un dolor de cabeza con solo pensarlo, no tengo algo mejor

Kowalski: Entonces donde vivirás

Rex. Pues con lo tejones, vive bien en su habitad, y no les molesta que viva con ellos, bueno, si me disculpan, ya me voy

Cabo: ya tan pronto trajiste tus cosas

Rex: de hecho, decidí mejor venderlas, estoy un poco en crisis saben, y en el zoológico se vive bien sin dinero

Skipper: bueno, eso es cierto

Rex: en fin, ya me voy, hay nos vemos _(se vuelve a ir)_

Skipper: espero que eso no cause problemas

Kowalski: ¿problemas?, ¿pero de que clase?

Skipper: no lo sé, que quiera poner un jacuzzi en el habitad de los tejones

Ximena: pues ya lo puso

Skipper: QUE…., pero si no lleva ni 10 minutos aquí

Rico: JIIJMMCFMOCMOCFCEFCE

Cabo: pues él hace maravillas en ese tiempo

Skipper: era de suponerse, bueno elite, regresemos al negocio

Todos: si, por que…

Skipper: en veces, me gusta no ser un civil

Ximena: a mí también, a mi también….

 **En el habitad de los tejones**

 _Los tejones recibieron a su nuevo huésped_

Héctor: hola amigo, como te va

Víctor: espero que el lugar sea de tu agrado

Héctor: Y gracias por el jacuzzi nuevo, nos gusta mucho su diseño

Rex: si, lo sé, es muy bonito, y esta cueva es más grande de los que parece

Héctor y Víctor: si, si, lo sabemos

Rex: bien, entonces ustedes que hacen para pasar el rato

Héctor: pues, HACIENDO TRUCOS DE MAGIS

Víctor: somos los mejores

Rex: magia, ¿enserio? _(Ve unas rayas en el suelo sin césped)_ y ese pedazo sin césped

Héctor: AAAAA…., es del último que dijo que la magia no existe

Víctor: si, debiste ver su cara, era muy graciosa

Héctor: Pero tranquilo, el está bien

Víctor: por suerte para Kowalski

Héctor y Víctor: EL TRUCO MORTAL FUNCIONO _(risa malvada)_

Rex: Seeeee…., y que es ese tal truco mortal

Héctor: es un secreto

Víctor: y créeme, no te gustara saberlo

Héctor: pero en fin, espero que te sientas como en casa

Víctor: suerte viviendo en el zoológico, nomas ten cuidado con venganza

Rex: ¿venganza?, ¿Quién es él?

Héctor: es el perro del demente x, digo, del conserje x

Rex: está bien, lo tendré en cuenta

Víctor: bien, y espero que te gusten las fiestas

Héctor: porque a nosotros nos encantan las fiestas

Rex: si, a mi también

Vector y Héctor: pues qué bien, porque aquí te divertiros

Vector: como nunca, eso te lo aseguramos, amigos


	15. El examen de Ximena : Mas problemas

**_ATENCIÓN_** ** _: LOS PINGÜINOS DE MADAGASCAR NO ME PERTENECEN._**

* * *

 **En la guarida de los pingüinos**

 _Los pingüino estaban viendo la televisión hasta que Kowalski llega con una noticia para Ximena_

Kowalski: donde esta Ximena, tengo que hablar con ella

Ximena: Que pasa Kowalski

Kowalski: que si quieres ser el pingüino más letal del planeta, tienes que hacer un examen de conocimiento

Ximena: un examen de conocimientos

Skipper: un examen de conocimientos

Kowalski: si, un examen de conocimiento

Ximena: un examen…, de…, conocimiento

Kowalski: si, un examen de conocimiento

Rico: que es un examen de conocimiento

Cabo: genial Ximena, tiene que hacer un examen de conocimiento

Ximena: y que tiene de bueno

Cabo: no lo sé, pero de seguro es bueno, o no Kowalski

Kowalski. Bueno, pues si, ahora si Ximena reprueba ese examen, no podrá ser el pingüino más letal del planeta, ni la número uno, hasta que apruebe ese examen

Skipper: Y que tiene que ver un examen de conocimiento con ser letal

Ximena: si, es lo mismo que me pregunto

Kowalski: Bueno, no me miren a mí, son normas de la agencia secreta de los pingüinos, el pingüino alfa, máximo y galáctico tuvieron que hacer el mismo examen que tu

Skipper: tontas normal sin sentido, bueno, suerte Ximena

Ximena: suerte, SUERTE, COMO VOY A TENER SUERTE, si ni siquiera se algo científico, cuando este al mando, quitare ese ridículo examen de conocimiento, y lo cambiare por uno físico, así sería mucho mejor no creen

Kowalski: tranquila Ximena, yo te ayudare a estudiar, te lo prometo, aunque nos tardemos lo que queda del bonito día que nos toco ahora, por desgracia

Ximena: de veras lo harás Kowalski

Kowalski: si, aunque va a ser difícil, porque el dichoso examen es mañana

Ximena: QUE…, MAÑANA, Y POR QUE MAÑANA

Cabo: uuu.., un golpe bajo, esos exámenes sorpresa son de lo peor

Ximena: no me estas ayudando cabo

Cabo: lo sé, lo sé Ximena

Kowalski bueno Ximena, el examen es medio sorpresa y lo mejor será comenzar ya

Ximena: Si, creo que tienes razón Kowalski, ya no me queda de otra, más que estudiar para ese tonto examen, pero por que no es físico aunque sea, hay si apruebo, es mas acepto hasta de supervivencia, pero bueno ya nimodo, cro que será del maldito conocimiento, ósea, para que alguien ocupa saber lo que sabe Kowalski

Kowalski: HEY…, TE ESCUCHE

Ximena: lo sé, si no, no sería divertido

Kowalski: _(triste)_ lo se

Rico: SI, RGGVEEVVEFRFVVFRRFVVEFV

Skipper. Bueno, nosotros seguiremos viendo la televisión

Rico: SIII, TELEVISION

 _Entonces los demás pingüinos se quedaron viendo la television_

 **En el laboratorio de Kowalski**

 _Kowalski se pone enfrente de un pizarrón, y Ximena estaba sentada en el suelo_

Kowalski: bien, y por donde quieres comenzar

Ximena: AAAAA…, creo que matemática

Kowalski: ok, algo fácil, una formula general para sacar X, bien x es igual a menos B mas menos, la raíz cuadrada de menos B al cuadrado menos 4 por A.C sobre 2.A, alguna pregunta

Ximena. SI, que cosa fue lo que dijiste

Kowalski: olvídalo, probemos con física, bien la formula de gravitación universal, que es: igual a G por la masa del primer objeto por al masa del segundo objeto sobre la distancia al cuadrado, ahora si se entendió

Ximena: se entendió, menos

Kowalski: bueno, probemos con geografía, tendremos que aprendernos de memoria los cincuenta estados de los estados unidos de América con todo y sus condados y ciudades importante

Ximena: QUE…, TODO ESO

Kowalski: pues…, si…, hay algún problema

Ximena. No, ninguno, voy a reprobar

Kowalski: si, ya lo creo

Ximena: no me ayudas Kowalski

Kowalski: lo sé, pero es más difícil que pasar un examen de 1000 preguntas

Ximena: genial, nunca llegare a pasar ese maldito examen

 _Entonces Ximena y Kowalski intentaron nuevamente estudiar un poco más, pero sin resultados favorables_

 **En la agencia secreta de los pingüinos**

 _Ximena estaba sentada en una butaca esperando su examen, mientras que Kowalski estaba detrás de ella viendo como le iba a ir en el examen, entonces Ximena voltea y ve a Kowalski saludando_

Ximena: genial, estoy nerviosa, bien tranquila Ximena, no te desespere, solo es un examen que si lo repruebas te ira de lo peor el resto de tu vida, COMO VOY A ESTAR TRANQUILA CON TANTA PRESION

 _Después entra Carlos con el examen de Ximena en sus aletas y se lo entrega a Ximena, luego Carlos va su silla junto a su mesa enfrente del pizarrón_

Carlos: bien Ximena, no quiero que hagas trampas ni cosas de esas, quiero limpio tu examen, de 100 preguntas sin sentido alguno, sobre cosas muy científicas que apenas sabe Kowalski, bien Ximena puedes comenzar

 _Entonces Carlos ve a Ximena y a Kowalski por unos segundos, pero después se queda profundamente dormido, en eso Ximena ve su examen ridículamente difícil_

Ximena: a ver veamos, si, no se necesita ser un genio para saber, que estoy perdida, como voy a contestar todo esto en menos de tres horas

 _En eso Kowalski se levanto se su silla e inmediatamente Carlos se despierta inesperada mente_

Carlos: así, Ximena tienes menos de tres horas para terminar ese examen, y Kowalski no la ayudes, entendido

Kowalski: está bien Carlos

 _Luego de eso Carlos se vuelve a dormir, después le llega a Ximena un avión de papel hecho por Kowalski, entonces Ximena abre el avión de papel y ve un mensaje de Kowalski_

Kowalski: _(mensaje)_ tranquila Ximena, yo se que puedes, solo contesta lo que sabes y después vuelves mas tarde a los difícil

Ximena: está bien are eso Kowalski

 _Después de una hora y veinte minutos, Ximena había contestado todo lo que sabía, ósea un 30% del examen_

Ximena: genial, me he gastado la mitad del tiempo máximo de mi examen, y apenas llego el 30%, si este es un mal día para mi, ósea a quien se ocurre estas preguntas

 _Ximena ve al detrás de ella y Kowalski seguía viendo como le iba, además de que le comenzó a saludar, otra vez, después Ximena ve al frente que Carlos seguía dormido y además de que había comenzado a roncar_

Ximena: desde cuando Carlos ronca, debería ver un doctor, bueno ese no es mi problema, aprobar este difícil examen sí, no pues, cuanto es pi, que es pi, a quien se le ocurre llamarle pi, y eso que es una respuesta de bajo puntaje, no puedo contestar ni las preguntas de bajo puntaje, estoy perdidas, pues contra todo menos contestar ese examen

 _De repente le llega a Ximena otro avión de papel hecho por Kowalski, e igualmente Ximena lo abre_

Kowalski: _(mensaje)_ pi es 3.1416

Ximena: o, gracias Kowalski

 _Después de un rato, así se la pasaron por toda un hora, hasta que Ximena había completado el 80% de su examen, pero de repente en una de sus viajes que aria el avión echo y lanzado por Kowalski, el avión cambio de curso y Ximena no puedo alcanzarlos con sus aletas, y peor aún, el avión iba a chocar con Carlos que seguía dormido, pero por suerte este cambia su rumbo hacia la ventana, pero para su desgracia una fuerte ráfaga de viento devuelve el avión hacia el rumbo de colisión con Carlos, y estaba a punto de hecho con su ojo, pero por suerte termina cayendo en su pico que por cierto estaba abierta y sorprendentemente carlós seguía aun dormido_

Ximena: vaya, a eso le llamo tener mucha suerte

 _De repente entra otro papel de avión del exterior y choca con el ojo de Carlos despertándolo esta vez_

Pingüino: _(desde afuera)_ MI AVION DE PAPEL

Carlos: AAAA…. MI OJO, MI OJITO, MI POBRE OJO….

Ximena: bueno, eso demuestra que los aviones de papel si pueden herir alguien, sobre todo en el ojo

 _Entonces Carlos se quita el avión de papel del ojo, después ve que tenía un avión de papel en el pico, y se lo quita para ver que era ese misterioso avión de papel que le había caído, para luego descubrir que Kowalski le estaba ayudando a Ximena en su examen ridículamente difícil_

Carlos: KOWALSKI, XIMENA, ESTAN EN SERIOS PROBLEMAS

Ximena: entonces, ya no pase

Kowalski: rayos, casi lo lográbamos

Carlos: pues tu qué crees.

Ximena: que no, porque eso creo

Carlos: pues creo que estas en lo correcto

Kowalski: por desgracia, porque me pasa esto

 **En la guarida de los pingüinos**

 _Kowalski y Ximena había llegado a su habitad después de todo lo que tuvieron que pasar, por haber intentado hacer trampa en ese examen ridículamente difícil_

Skipper: pero miren nada más, si es Ximena y Kowalski, y díganme, como les fue en el examen de conocimientos de Ximena

Kowalski: Pues…, mal

Ximena: no pude aprobar ese tonto examen ridículamente difícil

Skipper: pues…, que lastima Ximena

Rico: JJMCMJCJMCDWMWCM

Ximena: así que puede ir desacostumbrándose a llamarme el pingüino más letal del planeta

Kowalski: tranquila Ximena, puedes intentarlo el próximo año

Ximena: PERO ESTOY ENOJADA, CASI LO LOGRABA, pero por culpa del que arrojo el tonto avión ese, no pude cumplir mi sueño

Rico: JCDJMCJMDCWJMDCWMJD

Skipper: así es rico, vamos Ximena, alégrate, no es el fin del mundo

Ximena: a no, Kowalski hace tiempo que no destruyes el mundo, que estas tramando esta vez

Kowalski: pues yo…, nada

Skipper: Seee…, eso es lo que dicen todos

Cabo: y ahora que vas a hacer Ximena

Ximena: Creo que volveré a ser otra vez parte de su elite, hasta tal vez el próximo año, tonto examen de conocimiento, TU GANAS ESTAS VEZ… examen de conocimiento

Kowalski: aunque no sé por qué sospecho que lo del avión de papel fue intencional

Ximena: tú crees, porque yo también lo creo

Kowalski: igual yo, igual yo, pero bueno, nunca lo sabremos

Ximena: por desgracia

 **En la prisión**

 _Omar seguía en su celda, y el agente m lo había visitado como siempre_

Agente m: bueno Omar, hice lo que me pediste, Ximena no pudo pasar ese examen de conocimiento ridículamente difícil

Omar: excelente agente m, eso es genial, ahora Ximena volverá a mi ex elite, mi plan va saliendo a la perfección, _(risa malvada)_

* * *

 **En la guarida de los pingüinos**

 _Los pingüinos estaban dormidos en sus camas, a excepción de Ximena que estaba robando en su cama de un lado para el otro sin parar, ella no podía dormir, hasta se pone la almohada en la cabeza, pero tampoco le funciono, hasta que los demás pingüinos despiertan y se le quedan viendo a Ximena en su cama, luego Ximena ve que todo el mundo la estaba viendo en la cama_

Ximena: oigan, porque todo el mundo me ve como si tuviera un huevo allá atrás

Cabo: Porque tienes un huevo allá atrás

Ximena: QUE…

 _Entonces Ximena se cae de su cama y se da fuerte golpe en la espalda_

Ximena: intentan matarme del susto o que…

Kowalski: _(tomando el huevo)_ mm…., si, es un huevo

Ximena: oo.., eso podría explicar porque no pude dormir toda la noche

Skipper: Kowalski, como puede ser eso posible

Kowalski: bueno skipper, pues será una larga y probablemente traumante explicación

Skipper: eso no Kowalski, ese huevo solo significa una cosa

Cabo: que Ximena tendrá que irse…

Skipper: no, problemas…., Kowalski, quiero una prueba de ADN

Ximena: y para que…

Skipper: pues tu para que crees…,

Rico: JCJNCEFJNMCJMCWDMJODCWWDCW

Skipper: exacto rico

Ximena: ¿ok?...

 _Los cinco pingüinos se van al laboratorio de Kowalski_

 **En el laboratorio de Kowalski**

 _Después de una serie de cuidadosos experimentos, finalmente Kowalski encontró el ADN del huevo_

Kowalski: bien, ya descubrí el ADN del huevo

Skipper: y bien, que paso Kowalski

Kowalski: que los padres del huevo son, Ximena y Omar

Skipper: Ximena y Omar, OMAR…

Cabo: eso no me lo esperaba, ósea que skipper ahora es tío

Skipper: Ximena, ESTAS LOCA…., tienes idea de lo que esto significa

Ximena: que me tendré que ir

Skipper: AAAA…., no, OMAR…., EL TRAIDOR DE OMAR, cómo pudiste

Ximena: Y yo como iba a saber que Omar era un traidor

Kowalski: creo que su cuartada es validad skipper

Skipper: Tú no te metas Kowalski

Kowalski: pero yo, ooo…., está bien, me cayo

Rico: JOCJCJNCNJMCDJCDWCJCWCD

Cabo: y como se llama el huevo Ximena

Ximena: creo que óscar

Skipper: óscar, OSCAR, Ximena cómo pudiste ponerle ese nombre que me recuerda a Omar, OMAR…

Ximena: o pues…., es mi huevo, y yo lo nombrare como yo quiera

Skipper: y yo soy su tío

Ximena: y eso que

Skipper: que, no somos familia

Kowalski: deberíamos tener cuidado con el huevo, es muy frágil, además de que debe estar a una temperatura adecuada, si me lo permites Ximena, diseñe una maquina que puede incubar el huevo, es perfecto para probarlo

Ximena: Y es seguro

 _De repente la maquina incubadora de Kowalski explota_

Kowalski: bueno, que te digo

Skipper: y por que acaba de explotar

Kowalski: OYE, yo no soy perfecto

Rico: CJOJCJMCMJDCWJMCWJMCDW

Ximena: hay… no puede ser

Cabo: me pregunto si alguien más tendrá problemas inesperados al igual que nosotros

Ximena: si, eso sería muy extraño, no crees cabo

Cabo: supongo que si

Kowalski: sé que puedo reparar esta máquina en unos días

Skipper: de acuerdo, pero date prisa

Kowalski: entendido skipper

Ximena: no puede ser, ahora como le explico a mi hijo que su padre es un traidor

Cabo: es te pasa por estar con mala gente

Ximena. Cállate cabo

Cabo: espero yo, ok…

Rico: EJNCJNMCJNMCJNW

Ximena: que dijiste rico

Rico: no, nada importante…

Ximena: ¿ok?, si tu lo dices

 **En Cancún**

 _Los pingüinos logan, Carmen y Eduardo seguían en el hotel descansando sin parar, Eduardo seguía jugando videojuegos en la televisión 46 horas sin parar_

Eduardo: el…., sueño…., no…, me puede….., ganar…, debo…, seguir jugando…, sin parar…., te voy a…., destruir…., ya casi llego…, al jefe final de este juego…, por fin…, llegue…, SIII…., YA CASI GANO SOLO UN POCO MAS…., SIIII…, GANE _(se queda dormido)_

Carmen: por fin, pensé que nunca se dormiría

Logan: yo también Carmela

Carmen: Que me llamo Carmen

Logan: de acuerdo Carmela

Carmen: que me digas Carmen

Logan: como quieras Carmela

Carmen: TE DIGO ME QUE LLAMO CARMEN, #!#$#!°"%/("%&)"&()% %#"#"$)! & # $# !#%!(/=&/&!#"%&$#/"/&(%/

Logan: bueno pero no te enojes Carmela

Carmen: QUE YA ME DEJES DE DECIR CARMELA

Logan: pero si dice Carmela en tu acta de nacimiento

Carmen: YA LO SE PERO DIME CARMEN

Logan: y si no quiero

Carmen: QUIERES SER UN PINGÜINO MUERTO

Logan: no, me gusta ser un pingüino vivo

Carmen: Pues eso espero

Logan: Carmen, y crees que oswalski sepa que estamos aquí

Carmen: tranquilízate logan, es imposible que sepa que estamos aquí

Logan: eso espero, por que deje una nota en el refrigerador

Carmen: QUE DEJASTE QUE

Logan: una nota en el refrigerador

Carmen. CONSIDERATE PINGÜINO MUERTO

Logan: _(asustado)_ pero no te dije Carmela

Carmen: AHORA SI, CONSIDERATE DOBLEMENTE MUERTO

Logan: _(asustado)_ pues creo que ya no alcanzaste

Carmen: QUE….., no me digas que ya llego

 _Entonces Carmen y logan ven a oswalski en la puerta_

Oswalski: CARMEN, LOGAN, EDUARDO

Eduardo: _(despierta)_ QUE PASO, QUE PASO, YO SOY INOCENTE OFICIAL, ESTO NO ES LO QUE PARECE, FUI ENGAÑADO, NO FUE MI CULPA…, FUE DE ELLOS

Oswalsi: y ahora que le pasa a Eduardo

Logan: jugo 46 horas sin parar

Eduardo: TE VOY A MATAR DRAGON DE NUEVE CABEZAS… JUNTO CON TU EJERCITO DE ZOMBIES Y MUTANTES GIGANTE _(se duerme)_

Oswalski: OOO…, eso lo explica todo, y ahora, POR QUE NO ME INVITARON A CANCUN, ESTAN EN SERIOS, INESPERADOS Y RIDICULOS PROBLEMAS QUE NINGUNO DE ESTEDES ESPERABA, ME ESCUCHARON

Carmen y logan: señor, sí señor, no lo volveremos hacer señor

Oswalski: así me gusta

Eduardo: _(dormido)_ feo, si feo, lo mataremos por feo…

Oswalski: QUE…

Carmen: casi lo lográbamos

Oswalski: AHORA SI, CONSIDERENSE PINGUINOS MUERTOS

Logan: _(asustado)_ bueno, según la suma estoy triplemente muerto

Eduardo: _(dormido)_ me pregunto quién mas tendrá problema inesperados, hey…, me encontré una vida, SI…

oswalski: lo dudo mucho

 **En algún lugar de la península de Yucatán**

 _Alfonso y Marlene seguían buscando al siniestro tigre cheetos, pero todavía no lo habían encontrado todavía_

Alfonso: Según esta cosa inservible, dice que cheetos está en esta cueva, ridículamente profunda

Marlene: perfecto, por fin atraparemos a cheetos y a su empresa que provoca la obesidad mundial

Alfonso: si, pero la oscuridad y profundidad de la cueva va a ser un problema inesperado

Marlene: si, me temo que si, no sé, en veces creo que somos los únicos con problemas inesperados

Alfonso: tú crees…

 **En casa del dentista**

 _El dentista estaba limpiando su casa sin parar, hasta que de pronto escucha en su sala un ruido de algo rompiéndose, el dentista va a ver que es, y ve a Rafael y violeta rompiendo un forero carísimo_

Rafael: _(al lado del florero roto)_ yo no fui

Violeta: _(al otro lado de la habitación)_ yo estoy hasta acá

Dentista: RAFAEL, VIOLETA, SABEN LO QUE COSTABA ESE FLORERO

Rafael: no, la verdad no

Violeta: ni yo, y ni me importa

Dentista: pues…, no tengo ni la más remota idea de cuánto vale, PERO SE QUE ES CARO, ahora tendremos que descubrir cuanto vale para saber cuánto durara su castigo

Rafael: no puede ser, más problema

Violeta: si, mas problemas, porque siempre son problemas inesperados

Rafael: bueno, de seguro eso le pasa a todo el mundo

Violeta: de seguro…., eso es muy común, como morirse

Rafael: o… nacer

Dentista: CALLENSE…, no me dejan pensar

Rafael: UUUU…, perdón

 **En la prisión de Omar**

 _Omar seguía en su celda en la cárcel, cuando de repente ve que su celda estaba abierta y ve que no había ningún policía a la vista_

Omar: HOLA…., MI CELDA SE QUEDO ABIERTA, mmm…, creo que los policías tendrán un pequeño problema inesperado, bueno que más da, si puedo irme, no digan nada

 _Entonces Omar ve que seguía sin haber nadie y sale de su celda, y casi al instante llegan la mitad de los policías de la prisión al lugar_

Policías: OIGAN, OMAR SE ESCAPA, ATRAPENLO

Omar: OOOO…, NO PUEDE SER, creo que tengo que, CORRER…

 _Luego Omar sale corriendo, y casi todos los policías de la prisión se la pasaron tratando de atrapar a Omar_

Policías: QUE PROBLEMAS TAN MAS INESPERADO

Omar: SI YA ME LO IMAGINO, pero que cosas dicen, DEJARON LA CELDA ABIERTA

Policía: PARA ENPEORAR LAS COSAS

Omar: no pues….

 _Todo el mundo se la pasó persiguiendo a Omar por otro buen rato más_


	16. En busca de lo imposible parte A

**_ATENCIÓN_** _ **: LOS PINGÜINOS DE MADAGASCAR NO ME PERTENECEN.**_

* * *

 **En el museo**

 _Entran cuidadosamente los pingüinos, skipper, kowalski, rico, cabo y Ximena a tal lugar, y con extraños movimientos estratégicamente complejos, se mueven por el lugar, entonces kowalski les da la señal a todos que se detengan, skipper ordena a rico que sacara el aerosol, y rico lo agita y lo utiliza, y en eso, al frente aparecieron rayos laser que podrían arruinar la operación._

Skipper: típico, kowalski opciones

Kowalski: podríamos pasar por los rayos con una serie de extraños movimientos sin sentido y que terminemos parados y en posiciones extrañas pero que al final encontraremos la forma de salir de esa situación y luego después de unos minutos de terror y doloroso esfuerzo, logra cruzar

Skipper: kowalski, eso es ridículamente complejo, me gusta

Rico: ÑAAAA…., hay que intentar otra cosa

Cabo: rico tiene razón, por que no nos vamos por los conductos

Ximena: naaa…, así no tiene chiste, y además de la manera de kowalski es mas divertido

Kowalski: gracias Ximena

Ximena: de nada kowalski

Skipper: bien, y que estamos esperando, vámonos

Cabo y rico: _(enojados)_ OK….,

Skipper: bien equipo, así me gusta

 _Entonces la elite 11 pasa por entre los rayos laser, y pasa exactamente lo que dijo kowalski, pero logran pasar, entonces los pingüinos siguen avanzando hasta llegar a la zona objetiva_

Cabo: repítanme porque estamos asiendo esto?

Skipper: por que el pingüino maestro nos dijo

Cabo: AAA….., OK, aaa… quien es el pingüino maestro

Skipper: _(se golpea con la aleta a si mismo)_ POR FAVOR, luego te digo, sigamos con la misión, kowalski

Kowalski: bien, solo tenemos que cuidadosamente tomar el diamante imperial y misión cumplida

Skipper: ja, no entiendo por que todo el mundo dice que esto es imposible

Kowalski: ni yo, es han fácil

Cabo y rico: bien y que estamos esperando, vamos _(ambos empiezan a caminar)_

Ximena: _(los detiene)_ no podemos todavía, _(seria)_ cámaras

kowalski: _(ve las cámaras)_ o, si, es cierto

skipper: RICO

 _Entonces rico vomita dinamita y se las arroja a las cámara y estas explotar, y de repentes los 3 pingüinos esperaban el sonido de la alama, pero no pasa nada_

Skipper: RICO, solo tenías que darle alguna herramienta

Rico: lo siento

Cabo: un momento, por que no se activaron las alarma

Kowalski: yo también tengo la misma curiosidad

Ximena: yo desactive el sistema de seguridad antes de empezar la misión

Que?

Skipper: ( _se vuelve a golpear en la cara pro si mismo)_ por que me pasa esto

Kowalski y cabo: que no nos pudiste decir

Rico: CHIII…

Ximena: es que no quería arruinarles la diversión

Skipper: bien, ya terminemos de una buena vez, RICO

Rico: CHIII…

 _Entonces rico sin ningún cuidado avanza hasta el centro de la habitación donde estaba la exhibición del diamante, luego rico toma el vidrio que lo cudria el diamante y lo arroja lejos, y finalmente rico toma el diamante y reguera con los demás, pero en eso se prende las luces y aparece hámster vil_

Hámster vil: hola pingüinos

Skipper: hámster vil

Kowalski: por que esto no me sorprende

Hámster vil: verán, eso es muy sencillo de explicar, ocupo el diamante para completar mí súper maquina, que hipnotizara a todos en el planeta, y así yo, hámster vil, PODRE GOBERNARA EL MUNDO, _(risa malvada)_

Cabo: eso es terrible

Rico: CHI, MUCHO

Ximena: no te saldas con la tuya hámster vil

Hámster vil: bien, como sea, ROBO HAMSTER, ATAQUEN

Skipper: perfecto, ELITE 11, ATAQUEN

 _Entonces los 5 pingüinos comenzaron a palear con todos los robo hámster que había,_ _pero siempre los 4 pingüinos se quedaban viendo maravillados de la sorprendente forma en la que Ximena peleaba,_ _y esta siempre se lucia con sus increíbles movimientos, que a cada rato asían que skipper se preguntara,_ ** _de donde rayos Ximena saco esos asombroso movimientos,_** _y finalmente Ximena en un dos por tres vence elegantemente a todos los robo hámster, y hámster vil se queda impresionado y a la vez enojado_

Hámster vi: por que siempre me tiene que pasar esto

Skipper: listo para rendirte hámster vil

Ximena: o quieres un poco mas de acción

Hámster vil: pues a ver si pueden contra mi mejorada rueda de ejercicio del terror

Rico: TERROR, QUE?

Cabo: eso suena mortal

Hámster vil: prepárense para subir, _(risa malvada)_

 _Entonces hámster vil se sube arriba de su rueda de ejercicios, y activa el modo dolor de la rueda, pero en eso la rueda se empieza a llenar de humo_

Hámster vil: AAAAA…., TONTA RUIDA QUE A CADA RATO ME DA DOLOR DE CABEZA, todavía no han visto lo ultimo de hámster vil, ya lo verán,

 _Entonces hámster vil se ríe malvadamente y los 5 pingüinos se quedan viendo como hámster vil escapaba_

Skipper: ese hámster esta loco de remate

Kowalski: ni que lo digas skipper

Cabo: peor me agrava ese hámster

Skipper: CABO

Cabo: que pasa skipper?

Ximena: ese hámster volvió a escapar

Rico: CHI, ESE TIPO ESTA LOCO, y yo soy muy guapo

Ximena: _(sarcásticamente)_ claro rico, pero para la próxima atrapare a ese hámster molestoso

Cabo: yo creo que te estas esforzando mucho Ximena

Ximena: por favor cabo, no digas tonterías

Cabo: esta bien, me callo

Kowalski: bueno, tenemos el diamante, y ya solo nos falta reportarnos con el pingüino maestro, _(feliz)_ y comernos unos helados de buen trabajo

Skipper: bien ello equipo, misión cumplida, elite 11 fuera

 **En el habitad de los pingüinos**

 _Los pingüinos regresan a tal lugar, luego de una exitosa misión, y se estaban comiendo unos hielitos_

Skipper: excelente equipo, hoy nos superamos al máximo

Kowalski: siii, no entiendo porque les dicen misión imposible, si técnicamente las completamos sin ninguna complicación

Rico: CHI, ES UN MICHELLO

Ximena: me alegra que nos haiga ascendido nuestra elite

Skipper: naaaa…, trabajamos muy duro, es lo menos que nos podían hacer

Rico: CHI, MUY DURO

Cabo: y bien skipper, me dirás quien es el pingüino maestro

Skipper: esta bien, para los que no se acuerden quien es el pingüino maestro como cabo, él es el quinto pingüino mas importante de toda la organización de pingüinos y es el que maneja las misiones encubiertos

Cabo: O…., es el, me alegra que nos haiga ascendido

Skipper: pero tengo una curiosidad con Ximena

Ximena: cual?

Skipper: de donde rayos sacas esas maniobras y técnicas de combates tan geniales, cual es tu secreto

Ximena: _(asustada)_ pues ya sabes, mucho, mucho esfuerzo

Skipper: bueno, no importa

Rico: MISION

Kowalski: que te pasa rico

Cabo: miren es el pingüino maestro

 _Entonces aparece el pingüino maestro en la televisión_

Pingüino maestro: hola elite 11

Elite 11: hola pingüino maestro

Pingüino maestro: buen elite 11, tiene una nueva misión

Skipper: cual es pingüino maestro

Pingüino maestro: es calamar de titanio, ese calamar maniático, quiere congelar el mar, otra vez

Kowalski: por que ese calamar quiere congelar el mar, no tiene ningún sentido

Rico: CALAMAR

Pingüino maestro: sabemos que se encuentra en algún lugar del muelle, su misión es detenerlo antes de que su malvado y demente plan tenga éxito

Cabo: A…, con que usted es el pingüino maestro, fascinante

Ximena: cuente con nosotros pingüino maestro

Pingüino maestro: eso espero, suerte con su misión

Skipper: así será pingüino maestro

Pingüino maestro: bien

 **En el muelle**

 _Los pingüinos aparecen de la nada y se colocan en sus posiciones tratando de encontrar al calamar de titanio, y finalmente lo encuentran, entonces skipper ordena atacar y eso es lo que hacen, pero calamar de titanio logra verlos y los golpea con uno de sus tentáculos de titanio_

Calamar de titanio: o, pingüinos, llegaron

Skipper: ais es calamar

Cabo: nunca congelaras el océano

Kowalski. Y a todo esto, por que quieres congelar el océano?

Calamar de titanio: ja, es por asuntos personales

Rico: echo tieñe chentiño

Ximena: déjame adivinar, se te olvido verdad

Calamar de titanio: este, bueno si, pero congelare el océano con esta maquina que diseñe para eso y nadie podrá impedirlo, _(risa malvada)_

Skipper: ELITE, ATAQUEN

 _Entonces el calamar de titanio se pone en guardia y es atacado por los 5 pingüinos, y gracias al exoesqueleto de titanio que tenia calamar de titanio, se le dificultada a los pingüinos vencerlo, pero aun así, seguían intentando, entonces Ximena le empezó a doler la cabeza y en eso es alcanzado or un tentáculo de calamar de titanio y Ximena sale volando y se golpea en un contenedor y queda desmayada_

 **En un recuerdo de Ximena**

 _Ximena llega a la gran sala del pingüino máximo_

Ximena: _(asustada)_ hola, hay alguien ahí

Pingüino máximo: hola Ximena, me dijeron que vendrías

Ximena: _(Asustada)_ que tal?, y por qué este lugar es tan oscuro y tenebroso

Pingüino máximo: eso no importa, ya sabia que vendría, y sé que quieres convertirte en el pingüino mas letal del planeta

Ximena: pues, SI?

Pingüino máximo: y crees poder estarlo

Ximena: TAL VEZ

Pingüino máximo: bien, TU PRIMERA TAREA PARA TU OBJETIVO ES VENCERME, Y NO PUEDES NEGARTE, YA NO HAY MARCHA ATRÁS

Ximena: Y QUE PASA SI NO LO LOGRO

Pingüino máximo: YA LO SABRES

 **En el muelle**

 _Skipper hace reaccionar a Ximena_

Skipper: Ximena, despierta

Ximena: _(reacciona)_ que paso?

Kowalski: te desmayaste

Ximena: que paso, y ganamos?

Cabo: todavía no

Rico: CHE NOS ACOCHA EL TEMCHO

Ximena: y que estamos esperando, vamos

Skipper: estas segura que te encuentras bien

Ximena. Si, porque preguntas?

Skipper: por nada

Kowalski: bien, según mis cálculos no podemos detener a golpes a calamar de titanio, su exoesqueleto lo protege de nuestros ataques

Skipper: típico, bien tendremos que usar a rico

Rico: QUE?

Skipper: digo, un arma del estomago de rico

Rico: A…, TA BUENO

Cabo: pero como lo aremos

Skipper: con muchas explosiones, elite, en marcha

 _Entonces rico vomita dinamita y la elite en unos segundos se mueven para todos lados, y calamar de titanio seguía con su inexplicable plan_

Calamar de titanio: ja, ya casi termino, y ni arrastro de esos molestos pingüinos

Skipper: pues te equivocas

Calamar de titanio: hay no, tomen esto

 _Entonces el calamar de titanio les empieza a dispara con su rayo congelador y los 5 pingüinos tratan a todo dar de esquivar los disparos de calamar de titanio, pero entonces Ximena se logra acerca lo suficiente y termina destruyendo la maquina de calamar de titanio y calamar de titanio termina congelándose los tentáculos_

Calamar de titanio: hay no, mis tentáculos se congelados, no crean que me han vencido, por que no es asi

Kowalski: ya te rindes clamar de titanio

Cabo: que aun tenemos mas

Ximena: naaa…, no es una amenaza

Calamar de titanio: ya verán, congelare el mar aunque sea lo ultimo qe haga

 _Entonces calamar de titanio escapa saltando como conejitos_

Cabo: esta escapando

Skipper: naaa.., ya vámonos

Ximena: ok, pero yo lo vencí

Skipper. Ta bueno, tu lo venciste

Rico: QUE?, ÑAAA, LASKKDGKHH

Kowalski: bien misión, cumplida

Skipper: bien elite, a la base, esta misión ya termino

 _Entonces los pingüinos se van deslizándose_

 **En las calles de nueva york**

 _Aparece la ardilla roja con un rayo destructor_

Ardilla roja: SIIII, PRONTO TODO EL MUNDO SABRA DE LA ARDILLA ROJA, (risa malvada)

 _Los pingüinos pasan deslizándose por hay y ven a la ardilla roja_

Skipper: que?, por que todo el mundo anda con sus maléficos planes hoy

Rico: NO CHE

Ardilla roja: hola pingüinos, prepárense para ser destruidos

Cabo: no lo creo

Ximena: tú serás el derrotado

Kowalski: _(sarcástico)_ wow…, tiene un rayo destructor, que genial

Ardilla roja: a pues perdóname por se lo primero que se me ocurrió

Ximena: ya avademos con eso

Skipper: me parece bien

 _Entonces los pingüinos rodean a la ardilla roja, la ardilla roja enciende el rayo e intenta darle a los pingüinos, pero los pingüinos lo esquivan y o golpean un par de veces, pero en eso la ardilla roja hace un sorprendente escape al usar su rayo como cohete_

Kowalski: como hiso eso?

Skipper: Kowalski, eso no importa?

Ximena: primero hámster vil

Cabo: luego fue calamar de titanio

Rico: ARDILLA ROJA

Skipper: si, este día esta algo alocado no creo?

Todos: SI, MUCHO, bueno, regresemos a la base

 **En la entrada del zoológico**

 _Entonces los pingüinos llegan al zoológico y espiráculo estaba en un robot gigante y estaba destruyendo el zoológico_

Skipper: pero que rayos está pasando aquí?

Ximena: espiráculo está destruyendo el zoológico con un robot gigante

Kowalski: tal parece que si

Cabo: pero como lo hiso que no lo vimos

Skipper: sabíamos que debimos vigilado y no irnos a pachanguear a Canadá

Kowalski: POR QUE NADIE ME CREE

 _Entonces apareció corriendo el conserje x_

Conserje x: LO SABIA, ESTO DEBE SER OBRA DE LOS PINGUINOS

 _Entonces el robot le dispara al conserje x, pero cae en el suelo en donde estaba parado, pero de todos modos el conserje x sale volando_

Ximena: pobre

Skipper: espiráculo

Espiráculo: _(llega)_ hola pingüinos, les gusta mi nuevo robot gigante

Kiowalski: que la tecnología robótica es de hámster vil

Espiráculo: ñaaaaa…, pues si, pero ya que

Skipper: nunca te saldrás con la tuya espiráculo

Espiráculo: ja, trabaja mucho para este día, es imposible que pierda

Rico: LAKSKDJKFJFGJGG

Skipper: que pasa rico

Cabo: miren

Espiráculo: QUE?

 _Entonces el robot gigante de espiráculo explota_

Espiráculo: QUE?, POR FAVOR, TRABAJE MUCHIO POR ESO

Kowalski: entonces ya ganamos

Ximena: estás listo para rendirte espiráculo

Espiráculo: no lo creo, adiós pingüinos

 _Espiráculo se va_

Ximena: que tipo tan raro

Kowalski: bueno, este día no puede tener más enfrentamientos con villanos verdad

Skipper: no lo creo, bien volvamos a la base

Cabo: si, es hora de un descanso

Rico: LAKSKDJKFJKFJK

Ximena: exacto rico

Rico: SIIII, MUCHO

Cabo: pero ahora que me pregunto, como fue que el robot de espiráculo fue destruido de la nada

Kowalski: creo que es una incógnita total, QUIEN QUIERE UN HELADO

Ximena: si, también me pregunto eso, pero por otra parte, YO

Skipper: ta bien, vamos por unos helados, y luego a la base, entendido elite

Todos: ENTENDIDO

 _Los pingüinos se van por un helado_

 **En el habitad de los pingüinos**

 _Los pingüinos estaban tranquilamente terminados su helado y en eso son interrumpidos por un mensaje del pingüino maestro_

Skipper: que pasa pingüino maestro

Pingüino maestro: NO ES TIEMPO DE HOLGACEANEAR, TIENE UNA NUEVA MISION

Skipper: ENTENDIDO PINGÜINO MAESTRO

Kowalski: cuál es esa misión pingüino maestro

Cabo: ha de ser importante

Rico: CHI, MUCHO

Ximena: sea lo que sea podremos con esa misión pingüino maestro

Pingüino maestro: bien su nueva misión es _(serio)_ atrapar a un agente traidor

 _ **Continuara…..**_


	17. En busca de lo imposible parte B

**_ATENCIÓN_** _ **: LOS PINGÜINOS DE MADAGASCAR NO ME PERTENECEN.**_

* * *

 **En la guarida de los pingüinos**

Skipper: un agente traidor?

Pingüino maestro: así es, tiene en su poder algo vital de la agencia, y si tiene éxito podría significar5 el fin de toda la organización

Rico: ACHI?

Cabo: eso es muy malo

Kowalski: esto no puede ser, entonces la misión es extremadamente importante

Pingüino maestro: exacto, no saben cuanto, es su deber recuperar la información vital antes de que el agente traidor se salga con la suya

Ximena: y quien es ese tal agente traidor

Pingüino maestro: es el agente m

Skipper: QUE?, el agente m

Xiemna: quien es ese?

Skipper: uno de los espías mas destacados de la agencia, encontrarlo no sera nada fácil

Pingüino maestro: así es, tienen como máximo 48 horas para atraparlo, o tro lo que conocemos se irá para siempre

Kowalski: increíble, esto no puede ser

Ximena: descuida pingüino maestro, ese traidor nos las pagara caro

Pingüino maestro: eso espero, recuerden que tiene 48 horas antes de que ataque

Kowalski: no lo olvidaremos

Cabo: bien y como lo encontramos

Pingüino maestro: el último informe dice que está en nueva york cercas de su posición

Skipper: genial, bien elite, tenemos un nueva misión

Rico: LAKSDKDFJFG

Pingüino maestro: perfecto, adiós elite 11

Skipper: adiós pingüino maestro

 _La tele visión en donde se encontraba el pingüino maestro se apaga_

Skipper: bien, ya lo escucharon, tenemos una nueva misión que hacer

Ximena: perfecto, mas acción para este día muy interesantemente divertido y lleno de acción

Kowalski: pero el agente m, es el pingüino es el mejor espía del mundo, aria casi imposible encontrarlo

rico: LAKSKDFKJGFJGJH

Cabo: rico tiene razón, por lo menos tenemos que intentarlo

kowalski: ok, pero no me hagan trabajar más de lo debido

skipper: está bien kowalski, yo tratare de buscarlo

kowalski: me parece bien

 _Entonces kowalski se acuerda de algo_

Kowalski: un momento, skipper ahora que me acuerdo hoy es la noche de gala de los pingüinos más importantes, el pingüino maestro y el pingüino alfa, van a estar hay

Skipper: si kowalski tiene razón, si el agente m es un traidro, de seguro a de estar en esa gala

Cabo: skipper, no estará pensando en?

Skipper: si, iremos a esa gala

Ximena: genial, siempre quise ir a una gala

Kowalski: pero si iríamos necesitaríamos atuendos formales

Skipper: y además no estaríamos hay a celebrar, sino a trabaja en una misión encubierto

Rico: AAA…. PO QUE?

Skipper: bien, vayan a vestirse, (Serio) iremos a una fiesta formal

Todos: SI…..

Skipper: bien, continuemos

 _Entonces todos se fueron a ponerse un traje formal, entonces cuando ya todos estaban "listos", skipper empezó a checar los trajes de su elite_

Skipper: bien voy a vez sus trajes

 _Entonces skipper ve el traje de kowalski_

skipper: kowalski

kowalski: si?

Skipper: tu traje está muy complejo

Kowalski: qué?, (triste) está bien

 _Entonces skipper ve a cabo_

Skipper: cabo, pareces payasos

Cabo: _(triste)_ enserio?

Skipper: siiii

 _Entonces skipper ve a rico_

skipper: RICO

Rico: CHI

Skipper: tú ni siquiera tienes traje

Rico: no me chuta los chatrex

Skipper: te tienes que poner uno soldado

Rico: A…. PO QUE

 _Entonces skipper ve a ximena_

Skipper: excelente vestido Ximena

Ximena: gracias skipper

Skipper: bien, se nos hace tarde, tenemos que irnos

Todos: ok

Skipper: _(serio)_ vámonos a la gala o fiesta formal, la verdad me da igual

 _Entonces los pingüinos se suben al auto y se van para nueva york_

 **En la entrada de la fiesta**

 _Los pingüinos llegan y se dirigen a la entraba, pero antes de que entrara los detiene un pingüino que estaba en la entrada con una libretas en la aleta y una lapicera_

Pingüino de la entrada: que creen que están haciendo

Skipper: pues entrara a la fiesta

Pingüino de la entrada: lo siento, pero nadie entra así como así

Cabo: cómo?

Pingüino de la entrada: primero tienen que pasar por la difícil inspección del traje

Ximena: qué?,

Rico: HAY NO

Kowalski: ja, entonces creo que voy a parar _(se dirige a la puerta)_

Pingüino: _(deteniendo a kowalski)_ a donde cree que va?

Kowalski: pues entrar a la…. pingüino: usted no puede entrar con ese atuendo formalmente complejo

Kowalski: QUE?

Skipper: te dije

 _Entonces rico se va a lo misión imposible por la entrada tratando de que el pingüino de la entrada no lo viera, pero para su sorpresa, tal pingüino logra verlo y lo detiene_

Pingüino de la entrada: señor, usted ni siquiera tiene traje

Rico: no me gusta

Pingüino de la entrada: lo siento, pero sin traje, no hay remate, digo, fiesta

 _Entonces rico vomita un traje de torero y se lo pone_

Pingüino de la entrada: señor, esto no es un rodeo

Rico: AAAA…., PO QUE

Cabo: bueno ahora lo intentare

Skipper: ok?

 _Entonces cabo se dirige a la puerta y estaba a punto de entrar, entonces cabo ve lo gran formal y elegante que era la fiesta, cabo se queda impresionado, pero el pingüino antes mencionado lo detiene_

Pingüino de la entrada: no siento, pero no contratamos a ningún payaso

Cabo: qué?, es enserio?

Pingüino de la entrada: _(súper serio)_ cree que estoy bromeando

Cabo: _(asustado)_ AAAAAAAA…. no

Pingüino de la entrada: bien, para tras, o llamo al circo y a seguridad

Cabo: _(enojado)_ ok

Skipper: ves te dije, pero ACASO ALGUEN ME ESCUHA?

Cabo: AAAAA….. No

Skipper: era una pregunta retorica

Ximena: ahora es mi turno

Skipper: bueno, inténtalo

 _Entonces Ximena se acerca ala a entrada_

Pingüino de la entrada: lo siento madam no puede pasar

Ximena: por qué?

Pingüino de la entrada: no me gusta su vestido

Xiemna: BASTA, esto ya es personal

Pingüino de la entrada: _(asustado)_ que me va a hacer?, no, no, NOOOOOOOO, ALEJESE….

 _Entonces skipper le tapa los ojos a cabo y Ximena golpea al pingüino hasta no poder más, y rico se queda viendo la pelea como el loco explosivo que es, y Kowalski seguía con su plan de entrar a la fuerza al lugar_

Pingüino de la entrada: _(triste)_ BASTA, puede entrar

Ximena: perdón por las hemorragias internas, pero tome mi numero

 _Entonces Ximena le da una papelito al pingüino que había golpeado_

Pingüino de la entrada: _(llorando)_ descuide, solo váyase

Ximena: ok

 _Entonces Ximena entra a tal lugar_

Kowalski: de que me perdí?

Rico: WOW…

Cabo: Ximena es muy violenta

Skipper: bueno, pero miren como lo hace el maestro

 _Entonces skipper se dirige a la puerta, y su caminata es interrumpida por el pingüino antes mencionado_

Skipper: si?, que paso

Pingüino de la entrada: usted es skipper

Skipper: AAAAA….., si?

Pingüino de la entrada: felicidades, usted pasa sin nuestro complicado protocolo de vestimenta, pase

Skipper: VEN, ASI ES COMO LO HACE EL MAESTRO….

 _Entonces skipper entra, y los 3 pingüinos estaban sorprendidos_

Cabo: ESTO NO ES JUSTO

Rico: NO CHE VALE

Kowalski: descuiden con mi súper plan, a lo misión imposible, vamos a entrar a ese lugar quieran o no

Rico y cabo: QUE?... E….?

Kowalski: descuiden, yo me encargo

Pingüino de la entrada: creo de me voy al hospital

 _Entonces el pingüino avía golpeado Ximena pone el súper sistema de protección ante entradas a lo misión imposible, y luego el pingüino antes misionado se va_

Rico y cabo: AAAAAA…, Kowalski?

Kowalski: AAAAAAAA…, AHORA TENDRE QUE EMPEZAR DE NUEVO

 _Entonces Kowalski prosigue con su plan a lo misión imposible_

 **En la fiesta formal**

 _Skipper y Ximena llegan a mitad del espectáculo, y se sientan en una mesa, y luego ven el lugar y se quedan sorprendidos al ver a muchos pingüinos importantes en un mismo lugar_

Ximena: WOW..., este lugar tiene todos los pingüinos importantes de la organización

Skipper: siii.., lo se, y yo soy un de hechos

Ximena: genial, (ve al pingüino maestro) mira skipper, el pingüino maestro

Skipper: sii, _(apunta con la aleta)_ y allá esta el pingüino alfa

Ximena: _(ve a Carlos)_ mira, hay este el amigo del pingüino alfa, Carlos

Skipper: sii, impresionante, no me esperaba a carlos

Ximena: y crees que venga el segundo pingüino mas importante de la organización

Skipper: pues no se, aunque lo veo imposible

Ximena: ok _, (ve a rex_ ) OYE, QUE ESE NO ES REX

Skipper: ( _también ve a rex_ ) siii, lo veo, rex que hace aquí?

Xiemna: no se, pero es increíble no?

Skipper: si, pero concéntrate, el agente m puede que este aquí

Ximena: ok, pero no lo veo

Skipper: tranquila, el agente m es un maestro del disfraz, y también del escondite

Ximena: ok, pero tengo hambre

Skipper: que?, no venimos a comer

Ximena: A… po que, tengo hambre

 _Entonces llega el mesero_

Pingüino mesero: puedo tomar su orden?

Ximena: siii, quiero 10 guachinangos, 2 litros de agua, e información del agente m

Pingüino mesero: muy bien, aquí esta los guachinangos, el agua e información del agente m

 _Entonces el pingüino mesero le da los guachinangos, el agua y un DVD portátil con un disco reproduciéndose_

Ximena: genial, gracias

Pingüino mesero: gracias por su preferencia

 _El pingüino mesero se va y se le veía a skipper con cara de enojado_

Ximena: que?, tenia hambre

 _Skipper se golpe en la cara con su aleta_

Ximena: _(comiendo los guachinangos)_ mira skipper, esto esta bueno

Skipper: a ver, déjame ver

 _Entonces Ximena y skipper se ponen unos auriculares y escuchan el mensaje_

Pingüino maestro _: (por el DVD portátil)_ muy bien, mus fuentes afirman que el agente m esta aquí, en la fiesta mas importante del año, donde los pingüino mas importantes de la organización y rex, destejamos muy a lo formal, para festejar un año de éxito, bien, pues primero el agente m, uno de nuestros mejores agentes y maestro del disfraz y del escondite, sabe hacer lo que hace, es el mejor en su categoría, a resorbidos mas cazos que ningún otro agente, sabe muchos idiomas, es un experto en la artes marcéales, es muy astuto, y no es un pingüino con el que gustaría entrometerte, tiene muchos contacto, y en su época de entrenamiento fue muy destacado, sin duda es un pingüino muy peligroso, así que si quieren detenerlo, tiene que estar por lo menos un paso mas adelantados que el, hace unos días se lo sorprendió llevándose artefactos de muy confidenciales, por lo que escapo y se volvió un traidor, agentes tiene que detenerlo antes de que ataque o será el fin de la organización y luego tendrá lo que quiere, asi que tiene que detenerlo a toda costa

Ximena: _(comiendo pescado)_ genial, entonces el agente m es muy peligro, eso si que lo hace

Skipper: si, pero como lo detendremos

Pingüino maestro _: (por el DVD portátil)_ no se conoce alguna debilidad del agente m, por lo que es muy difícil ganarle, les gusta tomas sus misiones como una partida de ajedrez, así que tiene que tener una muy buena estrategia, ya que el agente m es un maestro indiscutible del ajedrez, siempre esta un paso adelante que su adversario, no se conoce alguna misión que no haiga completado, no tiene familiares, ni amigos, ni nada parecido, por lo que es muy frio, calculador y no se detendrá ante nada para alcanzar su objetivo, sus armas son la astucia, y la estrategia, no tiene rival conocido, y después de toda esta información, espero que tengan por lo menos una minúscula posibilidad de detener al agente m

Ximena: _(comiendo pescado)_ súper, una misión muy imposible

Skipper: si, pero en donde esta, ya sabemos que esta aquí, pero donde

Pingüino maestro _: (por el DVD portátil)_ este mensaje se autodestruirá

Ximena: (comiendo pescado) HAY NO

Skipper: que paso?

Ximena: se me acabo el pescado

Skipper: no puede ser, bueno concéntrate y separémonos, tenemos que encontrar al agente m y detenerlo

Ximena: ok skipper

 _Entonces el DVD portátil se autodestruye_

Ximena: asi, se me volvió decir que el mensaje se iba a destruir

Skipper: clásico, pero concéntrate

Ximena: y por donde comenzamos

Skipper: pues no se

 _Entonces el pingüino anunciantes informa algo_

Ximena: mira skipper

Skipper: que paso?

Pingüino anunciante: Y CON USTEDES, desde el espacio exterior alcanzando las estrellas hasta acá, por fin llega, el segundo pingüino mas importante de toda la organización, EL PIGUINO GALACTICO

 _Entonces aparece de la nada el pingüino galantico, y todo el mundo empieza a aplaudir_

Pingüino galáctico: gracias, queridos publico, es un placer estar con ustedes

Ximena: mira skipper, ES EL PINGÜINO GALACTICO

Skipper: el segundo pingüino más importante de la organización, jamás creí que lo iba a poder ver

Ximena: yo menos, pero es sorprendente, achare de mi lista ver al pingüino galáctico

Skipper: yo también

 _Entonces Ximena y skipper tachan en su lista ver al pingüino galáctico_

 **En el baño**

 _Entonces se encontraba el pingüino mesero levándose las aletas y luego Kowalski llega al baño a lo misión imposible por la ventana y cae de espalda_

Kowalski: SIII, POR FIN LLEGUE, JEJEJEJE, E NENE, SOY IMPARABLE

Pingüino mesero:señor usted entro al lugar a lo misión imposible?

Kowalski: A…. SII?

Pingüino mesero: RAYOS, tendremos que comprara otro sistema de seguridad, pero bueno, nadie dijo que la seguridad era barata

Kowalski: si…, me puedo ir?

Pingüino mesero: bueno, solo porque es Kowalski, y su traje se ve bien

Kowalski: gracias, entonces me retiro

Pingüino mesero: bien yo también

 _Entonces el pingüino mesero se retira_

Kowalski: excelente, que bueno que me pude quedar, y además pude pasar el sistema de seguridad a lo misión imposible, hasta yo me sorprendo

 _Entonces Kowalski escucha un ruido en el cuarto de limpieza_

Kowalski: que fue eso?, creo que fue del cuarto de limpieza

 _Entonces Kowalski abre el cuarto de limpieza y aparece desmayado el verdadero pingüino mesero_

Kowalski: hay no, el agente m?, OIGA ESPERE

 _Entonces Kowalski sale corriendo del baño llatrando de alcanzar al falso pingüino mesero_

 **En la entrada de la fiesta**

 _Se encontraban rico y cabo tristes por estar afuera, y solo estaban esperando afuera, pero en eso en el cielo baja un helicóptero, y de el sale el tio nigel_

Cabo: TIO NIGEL

Rico: WOOW…..

Tío nigel: GRACIAS POR EL VIAJE AMIGO DEL HELIPCOPTERO

Amigo del helicóptero: QUE NO SOY TU AMIGO

 _Entonces el amigo del helicóptero se va_

Tío nigel: jejejejejej, ese amigo del helicóptero es tan gracioso

 _Entonces cabo abraza a su tío_

Tío nigel: hola cabo, hola rico

Rico: hola

Cabo: que te trae por acá tío nigel?

Tío nigel: la fiesta, y ahora que lo mencionas, que hacen tu y rico acá afuera, es mejor estar allá adentro en la fiesta, aunque es algo formal

Cabo: pues el pingüino de la entrada no nos dejo entrar

Tío nigel: ooo.., ya veo, y el donde esta?

Cabo: se fue, pero puso el súper sistema de seguridad

Tío nigel: mucho mejor

Cabo: entonces vamos a estrara a lo misión imposible?

Tío nigel: asi es sobrino

Rico: wow, LALKSKDFKGJHJJUDEE

Cabo: rico tiene razón, que no es difícil eso?

Tío nigel: no, no es nada complicado, es mas, ya van 10 veces que paso el sistema, que no genial

Cabo: si, es muy genial

Tío nigel: bien, y que estamos esperando vámonos

 **En la fiesta formal**

 _Kowalski y el impostor empezaron una carrera por el lugar, Kowalski perseguirá al impostor hasta el cansancio y el impostar creaba desorden a su paso para que se le dificultara a Kowalski perseguirlo, además de que el impostor intentaba perder a Kowalski, entonces Kowalski choca contra skipper, y el impostor escapa_

Skipper: _(adolorido)_ Kowalski, pudiste entrar

Kowalski: _(adolorido)_ skipper, pues si

 _En eso Ximena tropieza y choca contra alguien_

Ximena: _(apenada)_ AAAA.. Lo siento señora

Omar: a quien le dices señora?

Ximena: O_O

Rex: siga caminando, siga caminando

Ximena: pero... Pero…

 _Entonces rex obliga a Ximena a seguir por su camino y olvidar el accidente_

 _ **Continuara…...**_


	18. En busca de lo imposible parte C

**_ATENCIÓN_** _ **: LOS PINGÜINOS DE MADAGASCAR NO ME PERTENECEN.**_

* * *

 **En los conductos de ventilación**

 _Rico, Nigel y cabo se encontraban tratando se pasar el sistema de seguridad para poder entrar adentro, por los conductor de ventilacion_

Cabo: wow…, esto se me hace muy viejo

Nigel: quizás, pero si llegamos adentro, valdra la pena

Rico: chi, lalkskdkfkgghhjj

Cabo: exacto rico

Nigel: bien, según yo, creo que ya llegamos

Cabo: impactante

Rico: alskdkfkfghhjhj

Nigel: bien, aquí es, bueno, primero vamos a hacer algo primero

Cabo: que cosa tio nigel?

Nigel: ya lo veras, yo me sujetare a este cable y tu me sostendrás, yo bajare y rico estará por si ocupas ayuda

Cabo: ok?, pero para que es esto?

Nigel: ya lo veras

 _Entonces nigel se sujeta a un cable, cabo lo sujeta y nigel baja al cuarto que estaba a bajo, que estaba solo y solo había una computadora, entonces nigel cuidadosamente trata de no tocar el suelo y evitar hacer algún ruido, entonces nigel se conecta a la computadora y trata de buscar algo, de repente nigel encuentra lo que buscaba y luego desactiva el sistema de seguridad, en eso cabo sube a nigel hasta el conducto de ventilación, dando por terminado la tarea_

Nigel: listo, desactive el sistema de seguridad

Cabo: impresionante

Rico: chi, muy a ño michion michotiche

Niel: lo s,e pero era la única forma, bien ya podemos seguir

Cabo y rico: SIII

Nigel: perfecto, en unos minutos nos reuniremos con los demás

Cabo: tio nigel y seguiremos por el ducto de ventilación?

Nigel: me temo que si, no podemos regresar por donde vinimos, eso nos llevaría a la salida, y nosotros queremos entrer

Cabo: genial tío nigel, tu si sabes

Nigel: lo se, que no es genial?

Rico: chi, CELEBRAR

Nigel: bien, sigamos, que tenemos una fiesta formal que nos espera

Rico y cabo: SIII, en marcha

 **En los pasillos de lugar**

 _Después de que skipper y Kowalski chocaran_

Kowalski: RAYOS, se me escapo el agente m

Skipper: estabas persiguiendo al agente m?

Kowalski: pues si

Skipper: interesante

Kowalski: es muy astuto, se hiso pasar por un mesero

Skipper: esto es grave, debemos encontrarlo antes de que ataque, o haga estragos, rápido Kowalski, se nos agota el tiempo

Kowalski: y donde esta Ximena?

Skipper: pues no se, a de estar por hay, no se

Kowalski: ok, pero debemos encontrarla rápido, si queremos tener una posibilidad de atrapar al agente m, tenemos que tener toda la ayuda posible

Skipper: si, pero donde esta?

 **En la habitación de Omar**

 _Rex lleva a Omar a su habitación_

rex: olvídalo Omar, tienes que triunfar en el mundo del estrellato, no en el amor

Omar: vamos rex, solo esta vez

rex: el tiempo es dinero, es lo que siempre digo

Omar: si, pero en veces cansa estar solo en la vida

Rex: are como que no escucha eso

Omar: rex, me estas arruinando la vida

Rex: y que nunca lo e hecho?

Omar: bueno, es cierto, pero ese no es el punto, vamos rex, que tu nunca tuviste novia?

Rex _: (llorando)_ Omar, sabes que lo único que me interesa es el dinero

Omar: hay perdón, no era mi intención, vamos rex, solo esta vez

Rex: además solo la conociste unos cuantos segundos

Omar: _(alegre)_ pero ella es especial

Rex: basta, llegando el abogado, nos vamos

Omar: hay no, por que rex, por que, por que no me dejas en paz

Rex: por que me perteneces, firmaste un contrato, y además descansaras en paz cuando estés en el mas allá, y yo en mi casa siendo mas rico de lo que jamas soñé

Omar: debería renunciar

Rex: lo siento, el contrato es permanente de por vida

Omar: rayos, _(desilusionado)_ por que no lo leí todo

Rex: Omar no te pongas así, y además ella no te dejara ser rico, famoso y poderoso

Omar: pero si me dará felicidad

Rex _: (llorando)_ por favor Omar no me tortures con eso, solo vivirás una mentira

Omar: ya rex, ya, ya tranquilízate, todo salgra bien

Rex: _(triste)_ eso espero

 _En eso tocan a la puerta_

Rex: quien sara?

Omar: será posible?

 _Entonces amar abre la puerta y resulta ser Ximena_

Omar: AAAAA…., hola?

Ximena: hola, este solo te quería pedir perdón por lo que paso

Omar: ok?

Rex: bien, ya se disculparon, YA VALLASE, estamos muy ocupados

Ximena: haciendo que?

Rex: como conseguir mas dinero y esas cosas, y no te debería de importar eso

Ximena: interesante, me puedo unir?

Rex: WHAT, es una broma?, lo siento pero no, no estamos aceptando a nadie

Omar: _(rojo)_ hola

Ximena: y a el que le pasa

Rex: esta loco, no le hagas caso

Ximena: ok, pero antes

Omar: _(rojo)_ hola

Ximena: deberían hacerle algo con su pequeño problema

Omar: _(rojo)_ hola

Rex: lo se, es mas ya nos íbamos

Omar: _(rojo)_ hola

Ximena: bien, creo que ya me voy

Omar: ERES HERMOSA Y TE AMO,

Ximena: QUE?

 _Omar se desmaya_

Ximena: wow.., eso si estuvo raro

Rex: lo se, pero cuando estas casi todo el tiempo con el, te acostumbras

Omar: _(despierta)_ que paso?

Ximena: me quieres?

 _Omar se vuelve a desmayar_

Ximena: y ahora que le paso?

Rex: bueno, es mejor que olvides todo, y sigas caminado por donde viniste otra vez

Ximena: pero, pero, pero

rex: pero nada

Ximena: BASTA, estoy harta de ti

Rex: y yo por qué?

 _Ximena toma un vaso con agua y lo arroja sobre Omar y Omar despierta_

Omar: _(saltando)_ ESTOY LISTO PARA LA ACCION

Ximena: me amas

Omar: _(grita como niña)_ , creo que me voy a volver a desmayar

Ximena: bien, creo que mejor me voy

Omar: ALTO, si te amo, con todo mi corazón

Rex: lo siento, pero el ya escogió la fama y el dinero, como para meterse en esas cosas, ahora vete antes de que me enoje

Ximena: SE ACABO, TU TE LO BUSCASTE AMIGO

 _Entonces Ximena toma a rex desprevenido y lo empieza a golpear hasta el cansancio_

Omar: quieres ser mi novia

Ximena: ok?

Omar: genial

 _Entonces llega skipper_

Skipper: RAPIDO XIEMNA NO TENEMOS TIEMPO

Omar: skipper?

Skipper: ximena?

Ximena: Omar?

Omar: ximena?

Ximena: skipper?

Skipper: Omar?

Skipper: pero que cosa están hacienda?

Ximena: skipper, conoces a Omar?

Skipper: conocerlo es mi hermano

Omar: Ximena conoces a skipper?

Ximena: conocerlo, es mi oficial al mando

Skipper: Omar conocer a Ximena?

Omar: conocerla, es mi novia,

Skipper: que hace rex en el suelo?

Omar: Ximena casi lo mata a golpes por que no le cayó bien

Skipper: ok, pues Ximena ocupo tu ayuda, tenemos que localizar al agente m

Ximena: pero si estoy con Omar

Skipper: lo siento Ximena: pero no quiero tenerte en la familia, además te ocupo centrada en la elite

Ximena. Ya empiezas a sonar a rex

Skipper: así?, pero no dije nada sobre dinero

Ximena: BASTA

 **Afuera de la habitación de Omar**

 _Entonces Ximena le cierra la puerta a skipper_

Skipper: pero, pero, pero

 _Entonces Ximena saca a rex de la habitación aun inconsciente, y luego Ximena vuelve a cerrar la puerta_

Skipper: por que me pasa esto, ahora tengo que localizar al agente m con el loco de Kowalski

Rex: _(despierta)_ por que me pasa esto, ahora tengo que conseguirme otra súper estrella

Skipper: un momento

Rex: un momento

Skipper: quizás si separo a Ximena de Omar, no tenga que juntarme con Kowalski _(al mismo tiempo que rex)_

Rex: quizás si separo a Omar de Ximena, no tenga que empezar de cero _(al mismo tiempo que skipper)_

Skipper: pero no lo podre hacer solo, necesito ayuda _(Al mismo tiempo que rex)_

Rex: esta vez el dinero no me ayudara, necesito ayuda _(al mismo tiempo que skipper)_

Skipper: un momento, quizás podría funcionar

Rex: un momento, quizás funcione después de todo

Skipper y rex: que te parece si unimos fuerzas?

Skipper y rex: me parece bien

 **En los pasillos del lugar**

 _Omar y ximena estaban caminado juntos tomados de las aletas, entonces skipper escondido detrás de una planta_

Skipper: bien rex ya los localice

Rex: (por woki toki) bien skipper, te copio

Skipper: bien, que la operación: destrozar corazones, comience

Rex: _(por woki toke)_ genial

 **En el salón principal**

 _Entonces ximena y Omar llegan a al salón principal y se sientan juntos en una mesa, en eso ximena y Omar piden comida, y luego de que el mesero tomara la orden se va y en eso es golpeado por skipper y se hace pasar de mesero, y rex estaba debajo de la mesa donde se sentaron Omar y Ximena, en eso skipper les lleva a Omar y Ximena lo que pidieron pero extra picante, luego Omar come la comida y termina escupiéndole a Ximena, y luego rex corta las patas de la silla de Omar y este cae, y por accidente jala el mantel de la mesa y provoca que todo caiga al suelo_

Skipper: _(por woki toki)_ genial, la operación fue todo un éxito

Rex: genial, entonces ya terminamos?

Skipper: _(por woki toke)_ me temo que no, esos dos no se van a rendir tan fácilmente

Rex: bueno, me gusta hacer esto, así que adelante

Skipper: _(por woki toki)_ concuerdo contigo

 **En los pasillos del lugar**

 _Kowalski a lo misión imposible entra a la computadoras central, y con su equipo de ultima tecnología, se conecta al sistema de seguridad y activa las cámaras, y luego trata de buscar al posible agente m, entre todos lo pingüinos que se encontraban en el lugar, y finalmente lo encuentra en la salón principal, entonces kowalski sale del lugar de nuevo a lo misión imposible, después trata de toparse con rico y cabo, y finamente Kowalski los encuentra_

Kowalski: finalmente los encuentro

Cabo: me alegra

Rico: chi, lalkdfkfjgjhhhhjjhf

Kowalski: ya localice al agente m

Rico: CHI?

Cabo: genial, y donde esta?

Kowalski: en el salón principal

Rico: lalslldkfkgkggjkjdjjdme

Cabo: asi es rico, se nos agota el tiempo

Kowalski: y la noche es joven, si no lo atrapamos ahora, no lo atraparemos nunca

Cabo: y que estamos esperando?, vámonos

Rico: CHI, a lo michon impochible

Kowalski: esta bien, vámonos a lo misión imposible

Cabo: si, como súper espías

 _Entonces Kowalski, rico y cabo se van del lugar a lo misión imposible_

 **En la salida**

 _En eso el pingüino maestro estaba caminando de forma sospechosa y hacia la salida, cuando el pingüino maestro Sale del lugar, luego aterriza el amigo del helicóptero, y en eso un auto explota de la nada, entonces el pingüino maestro se sube el helicóptero y el amigo del helicóptero enciende el helicóptero, y ambos pingüino se van del lugar_

 **En los pasillo del lugar**

 _Ximena y Omar seguían saliendo, caminado tomados de la aletas, por el otro lado skipper y rex seguían con la operación, tratando de arruinarles la noche a Omar y Ximena, entonces rex le da tachuelas a skipper, y skipper cuidadosamente las habiente por donde caminada Omar, lo que provoca que Omar termine con sus patas llenas de táchelas, en eso Omar empieza a saltar y a gritar de dolor , pero por accidente se cae por al ventana para afuera, lo que hace que Ximena salga corriendo para afuera, luego skipper y rex se chocan la aleta y la pata, Después de eso, Ximena y Omar deciden mejor regresar a la habitación de Omar, y eso hacen, skipper y rex los escuchan, y también los siguen a la habitación de Omar_

 **En la habitación de Omar**

 _Llegan a la habitación Ximena y Omar, y Ximena cierra la puerta, skipper se va por los conductos de ventilación, finalmente llega a su posición, y empieza a espía a Ximena y Omar, también apunta todo lo que hacen, entonces Ximena y Omar se a cuentan en la cama y encienden la televisión, en eso le tocan la puerta, entonces Omar se levanta y abre la puerta, pero resulta que no era nadie, en eso Omar vuelve a acostarse en la cama, pero le vuelven a tocar a la puerta, por lo que Omar decide volver a abrir la puerta, pero nuevamente no era nadie, Omar confundido vuelve a acostarse en la cama, pero nuevamente le vuelven a tocar a la puerta, esta vez va Ximena muy enojada, resulta que no era nadie, Ximena súper enojada empieza a golpear lo primero que encuentra, pero Omar lo le da importancia y sigue viendo la televisión, y resulto que el que tocaba la puerta era rex, luego skipper avienta a la cama un aerosol que libera un gas que hace dormir a Omar, después rex y skipper se van del lugar_

 **En los pasillos del lugar**

 _Skipper y rex se sentían aliviados al saber que la operación fue todo un excito_

Skipper: genail rex, la operación fue todo un éxito

Rex. Me alegra skipper, ya no tendré que empezar de cero

Skipper: ok?, y ahora Ximena se concentrara en atrapar al traidor del agente m, jamas crei que trabajaríamos juntos rexz

Rex: ni yo, pero asi resultaron las cosas

Skipper: si, y salieron bien del todo

Rex: si pero creo que la alianza termina aquí

Skipper: me temo que si, pero bueno, tenemos diferente camino

Rex: si, es cierto skipper, bueno, espero que te vaya bien a ti skipper,

Skipper: igualmente rex, y solo espero no tener que trabajar contigo otra vez

Rex: también yo espero eso _, (entonces le suela su celular)_ bien skipper, el deber me llama

Skipper: como siempre verdad rex

Rex: así es skipper

 _Entonces rex contesta su celular y se va caminado, skipper por su parte, se va al salón principal junto con su elite_

 **En el salón principal**

 _Skipper se encuentra con su equipo en una mesa sentado, vigilando a oswaldo que estaba platicando misteriosamente con un mesero_

Skipper: de que me perdí?

Cabo: oswaldo esta platicando misteriosamente con un mesero

Skipper: y?, que tiene que misterioso?

Kowalski: _(con unos binoculares)_ el agenté m se esta siendo parar por un mesero

Skipper: uuu.., eso si que es malo

Rico: CHI, LALSKKFKFKGGHHJFRRTYIO

Skipper: exacto rico

 _En eso llega Ximena_

Kowalski: _(con unos binoculares)_ en donde estabas Ximena?

Ximena: ESO NO ES DE TU INCUNBENSIA KOWALSKI

Kowalski: _(asustado y con unos binoculares)_ perdón ximena, no fue mi intención

Ximena: _(triste)_ lo siento skipper, crees poder perdóname?

Skipper: seguro Ximena, no te preocupes, ahora tenemos que concentrarnos en el agente m

Kowalski: _(con unos binoculares)_ skipper, oswaldo se mueve, y acaba de entrar a la pista de baile

Skipper: QUE, pues que estará planeado mi misterioso primo

Kowalski: _(con unos binoculares)_ no tengo ni la mínima idea, pero si que seba bailar

Skipper: QUE, a ver, déjame ver

Rico: WOW, lklskkfkgkhkhjfrfrfr

Cabo: creo que esto no terminara bien

Skipper: _(con los binoculares)_ muy bien, Ximena baila con el

Ximena: QUE?, ACASO ESTAS LOCO, jamás le haría eso a Omar

Skipper: vamos Ximena, tu eres la única que le puede sacar alguna información a mi primo en estos momento, y además recuerda, que el agente m se nos va a ir y puede atacar en cualquier momento

Ximena: pero y Omar, que hay de el?, eso seria muy malo para mi relación con el, vamos skipper, no me hagas esto, _(triste)_ yo que te hice

Skipper: naaa, él no se dará cuenta

Ximena: esta bien, pero solo porque la situación lo requiere

Skipper: ok, pero me da igual, bien ya, ve a la pista de baile

Ximena: bien, aquí voy

 _Entonces Ximena se va a la pista de baile_

 _ **Continuara….**_


	19. En busca de lo imposible parte D

**_ATENCIÓN_** _ **: LOS PINGÜINOS DE MADAGASCAR NO ME PERTENECEN.**_

* * *

 **En la fiesta de los pingüinos**

 _Entonces Ximena entra a la pista de baile, y empieza a bailar en frente de la pista_

oswaldo: mmm.., bailas bien, Ximena nos volvemos a encontrar

Ximena: _(bailando)_ así es, pero esta vez mi enemigo es el aburrimiento

oswaldo: pues déjame ayudarte

Ximena: con mucho gusto

 _Entonces oswaldo y Ximena empiezan a bailar, bailaban tan bien, que rápidamente ambos llamaron mucho la atención_

Ximena: _(bailando)_ tu tampoco bailas mal

Sangroisky: _(bailando)_ pues prepárate chiquita, que voy a bailar mejor que John travoltan en sus mejores días

Ximena _: (bailando)_ pues veamos quien gana

 _Entonces de repente oswaldo llamo más la atención que Ximena_

Ximena: _(bailando)_ aprovéchalo presumido, que yo apenas comienzo

oswaldo: _(bailando)_ pues, impresióname

 _Ximena empieza a bailar mejor e increíblemente impresiona a oswaldo_

oswaldo: (bailando) bien, no bromeabas, pero yo no me rindo hasta dar el máximo

Ximena _: (bailando)_ pues veamos, amorcito

oswaldo: (bailando) con mucho gusto

 _Entonces Ximena y oswaldo bailaron sin para tratando de ganar mas atención que el otro, pero ambos eran tan fabulosos que no ponían venceré_

Ximena: _(bailando)_ listo para rendirte

oswaldo: _(bailando)_ rendirme?, ja, pero si todavía no e terminado

Ximena: _(bailando)_ entonces que gane el mejor

oswaldo _: (bailando)_ me parece, bien

 _Entonces siguen bailando hasta el cansancio pero ninguno se rendía, y ya no podían ser más increíbles de lo que ya eran_

 _En eso Cambian de música_

oswaldo: chiquita, ya que no podemos vencernos, que te parece si bailamos juntos

Ximena: me parece bien

 _Entonces Ximena y oswaldo empiezan a bailar juntos_

Ximena: _(bailando con oswaldo)_ bien oswaldo, bailas bien en pareja

oswaldo: _(bailando con Ximena)_ gracias Ximena, me gusta mucho bailar

Ximena: _(bailando con oswaldo)_ eso se nota, pero cambiando de tema

oswaldo: _(bailando con Ximena)_ que paso Ximena?

Ximena: _(bailando con oswaldo)_ que estabas haciendo con el mesero

oswadoi: _(bailando con Ximena)_ que?, pues pedir comida?, que tiene de malo

Ximena: _(bailando con oswaldo)_ nada, solo que….

oswaldo: _(bailando con Ximena) acaso_ andas en una misión secreta, pequeña traviesa

Ximena: _(bailando con oswaldo)_ no, no, como crees, no ando en una mision secreta, solo ando bailando contigo

oswaldo: _(bailando con Ximena)_ claro Ximena, porque tenias que mentirme?

Ximena: _(bailando con oswaldo)_ pues no lo sé, solo quiero divertirme

oswaldo: _(bailando con Ximena)_ pues prepárate para divertirte

Ximena: _(bailando con oswaldo)_ me gusta tu forma de pensar

oswaldo: _(bailando con Ximena)_ gracias Ximena, eres muy tierna

Ximena: _(bailando con oswaldo)_ pero enserio, no que andas haciendo aquí?

Sangroisky: _(bailando con Ximena)_ pues divertirme?, al igual que tu

Ximena: _(bailando con oswaldo)_ a perdón, no sé en que estaba pensando

oswaldo: _(bailando con Ximena)_ descuida, eso es lo que me gustas de ti

Ximena: _(bailando con oswadoi)_ enserio?

oswaldo: _(bailando con Ximena)_ claro, bailemos un poco más, te parece?

Ximena _: (bailando con oswaldo)_ con mucho gusto

oswadoi: _(bailando con Ximena)_ perfecto, pues a darle

 _Entonces oswaldo y Ximena siguen bailando un poco mas, y de repente Ximena ve que Omar estaba detrás de ella viéndola_

Ximena: _(asustada)_ Omar

Omar: con que nomas te dejo sola por unos minutos y ya te andas engañando

Ximena: _(asustada)_ bueno, este, yo, es que, fue, no, sé, perdón

Omar: _(llorando)_ basta, no quiero sabes nada de ti, yo me voy

 _Omar se va llorando_

oswaldo: wow…, de destrozaste el corazón a Omar, me guta

Ximena: basta, yo me voy

oswaldo: _(la toma)_ claro traviesilla, nomas recuerda que aquí estoy yo para todo lo que se te ofrezca

Ximena: _(se suelta)_ lo entre en mente

 _Ximena sale de la pista de baile y se reúne con su elite_

Skipper: rápido Ximena, ya localizamos al agente m, ya lo tenemos

Ximena: qué?, lo que hice con oswaldo no valió la pena

Skipper: como de que no?, le destrozaste el corazón a Omar, ni yo lo hubiera planeado mejor

Ximena: QUE?, _(seriamente enojada)_ con que tu fuiste

Skipper: _(le susurra a los demás)_ adelántense, yo por mientras estaré, CORRIENDO POR MI VIDA

Ximena: SKIPPER, VEN A CA, SOLO TE QUIERO DEJAR MORADO

 _Entonces skipper sale corriendo y Ximena lo va persiguiendo_

Kowalski: rayos, por eso no me gusta meterme en esas cosas

Cabo: _(Sarcástico)_ claro

Rico: CHI

Cabo: bien y entonces Kowalski, que hay del agente m

Kowalski: pues según esto es AQUEL _(apunta al pingüino mesero)_

Pingüino mesero: QUE YO QUE

Rico: OK

 _Entonces rico ataca al pingüino mesero_

Kowalski: AAA…, perdón me equivoque

Cabo: hay Kowalski

Rico: lo chento

Pingüino mesero: todo el mundo tiene razón de ustedes, están locos

Kowalski: por favor díganos, delirare

Cabo: y eso que significa?

Kowalski: loco en latín

Rico: LAKSKDKFGHJHJHHHFRFFR

Kowalski: bueno al cazo, bien según esta cosa el agente m, ES ESE

 _Kowalski le Apunta a otro mesero y este sale corriendo_

Cabo: es el

Kowalski: ATRAPENLO

 _Entonces Kowalski, rico y cabo saltan a la acción, y empiezan a perseguir al impostor, el impostor empieza a tumbar silla, mesas y pingüino, tratando de que Kowalski, rico y cabo no lo alcanzaran, en eso Sangroisky llama a su elite y también se unen a la persecución, y entonces el impostor escapa para afuera_

 **Afuera del lugar**

 _Entonces el impostor sale del lugar, rápidamente toma una moto y se va en ella, entonces la elite 12 también lo estaba siguiendo, en eso Carmela y Eduardo se suben en una moto y persiguen al impostor, oswaldo se suben al auto en le asientos del conductor y luego logan se sube a otro asiento y oswaldo enciende el carro, y también se une a la persecución del impostor, por el otro lado, Kowalski, rico y cabo salen del lugar_

Cabo: RAYOS, el impostor se nos fue

Rico: chi, lalkskdkjjfjghhev

Kowalski: no puedo creer que hayamos fallado, después de tanto esfuerzo

Cabo: este, y ahora que hacemos

Kowalski: _(asustado)_ NO LO SE, QUE NO VES QUE TAMBIEN ESTOY ASUSTADO

 _Entonces aparece Ximena con un auto_

Ximena: _(con gafa de sol)_ oigan, por que las caras largas

Kowalski, rico y cabo: _(alegrados)_ XIMENA

Ximena: _(con gafa de sol)_ pues a quien más esperaban

Kowalski: bueno, al cazo, vámonos

 _Entonces Kowalski, rico cabo se suben al auto_

Cabo: nos va a acompañar skipper?

Ximena: _(con gafas de sol)_ Me tomo que no

Kowalski: bueno, y donde esta skipper?

Ximena: _(se baja un poco las gafas)_ en el hospital, por?

Kowalski: _(asustado)_ no, por anda

Rico: puedo?

Ximena: con mucho gusto rico

Rico: CHIIIII…

 _Entonces Ximena le da las gafas a rico y en eso Ximena enciende el auto, y arranca y tratan de unirse a la persecución_

 **En la ciudad de nueva york**

 _La persecución lleva a la elite 11 y a la elite 12 a la ciudad de nueva york_

Ximena: (conduciendo) mmm.., que rápido llegamos a nueva york

Cabo: _(sujetándose de lo que puede)_ AAAAAAA, XIMENA

Ximena: _(conduciendo)_ si?, que pasa cabo

Cabo: _(sujetándose de lo que puede)_ LITERALEMNTE ESTAMOS VOLANDO

Kowalski: _(pegado en el asiento de atrás)_ AAAAAA.., VAMOS TAN RAPIDO QUE NO ME PUEWDO MOVER

Ximena: _(conduciendo)_ enserio, ñeeeee, (desilusionada) yo quería viajar a la velocidad de la luz, bueno, ni modo

Cabo: _(sujetándose de lo que puede)_ AAAAAAA…., CREO QUE VOY A VOMITAR

Ximena: _(conduciendo)_ pues vomita

 _Entonces cabo vomita y todo el vomito le da en la cara a kowalski_

Kowalski: _(pegado en el asiento)_ AAAAAAA.., QUE ASCO

Cabo: _(sujetándose de lo que puede)_ PERDON…

Ximena: _(conduciendo)_ y rico donde esta?

Kowalski y cabo: ESTA PATIDANDO ALLA ATRÁS SUJETANDOSE DEL CARRO

Ximena: _(conduciendo)_ cuando hiso eso?, que no me di cuenta

 _Entonces rico estaba sujetándose del carro con una saga y estaba arriba de una patineta, y comienza hacer maniobras en la patineta_

 _Por el otro lado, la elite 12 seguía persiguiendo al agente m, entonces Eduardo se acerca en su moto todo lo que puede al agente m, pero este toma mas velocidad en su moto, en eso Eduardo enojado, acelera todo lo que puede y luego en unos segundo se para en sus patas y con sus dos aletas le empieza a disparar al agente m, y este lo esquiva en su moto rápidamente, Eduardo después de unos segundo pierde el equilibrio y vuelve a centrase y a acelerar mas, luego Eduardo y el agente m se meten en un edificio en construcción, entonces Eduardo y el agenté m con sus motos empiezan a esquivar las vigas y los obstáculos que se encontraban en el lugar, en eso el agenté m se mete en un tuvo algo grande y largo de PVC, y Eduardo lo sigue de cercas, el tuvo estaba algo inclinado y el agenté m que a toda velocidad iba sale del tuvo casi volando y logra parar la barda que estaba abajo, Eduardo por su parte no logra parar la parda y se estrella la parte delantera de la moto y se queda rezagado en la construcción._

 _Entonces ahora Carmela era la que perseguía en su moto al agente m, quien con una aleta le empieza a disparar al agente m, y este acelera mas, al frente el agente m ve una posible rampa la cual salta, Carmela igual salta la misma rampa, y ladea su moto y le empieza dispara al agente m, lo cual no surgió el efecto esperado, así que Carmela salta de la moto y la moto casi le da al agente m, pero este con sus asombrosos movimientos rápidos, logra esquivar la moto y deja a Carmela_

 _Luego en otro lugar Ximena y oswaldo se paran en el mismo semáforo, entonces Ximena y oswaldose miran con caras de enojados, entonces ambos se ponen gafas de sol, y pisan un poco el acelerador, en eso ambos ven al frente al agente m en su moto, entonces el semáforo se pone en verde y ambos arrancan a toda velocidad, y ambos se van persiguiendo al agente m por todo nueva york, pero al final llegan al puente de Brooklyn_

 **En el puente de Brooklyn**

 _Entonces ambos pingüino en sus carros llegan al puente de Brooklyn tratando de detener al agente m, pero entonces el agente m frena bruscamente y luego aceleran para luego saltar y la moto sale volando, en cuanto ve esto Ximena, salta del auto y kowalski y cabo no reaccionan rápidamente y cuando estaba a punto de saltar ya era tarde y caen al rio, rico se logra cortar la soga que lo unía al carro, pero con el impulso que llevaba, rico igualmente cae al rio, pero por el otro lado, oswaldo logra detenerse ante de caer al rio, pero la moto del agente m que venia Asia ellos, termina tumbándolos al rio, entonces el agente m y Ximena se paran enfrente y se quedan quietos y se ven a la cara._

Ximena: _(cansada)_ finalmente te tengo donde te quiero, agente m

Agente m: tal parece que si, nunca antes me habían alcanzado a este punto

Ximena: _(respira y se calma)_ si, pero yo soy superior

Agente m: ya veo, pero yo soy uno de los mejores espías del planeta entero

Ximena: veamos si no eres un presumido

Agente m: acaso te quieres enfrentar en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo contra mi?, ja, veamos si duras

Ximena: te sorprenderá lo que puedo llega hacer

Agente m: pues sorpréndeme

Ximena: con mucho gusto

 _Entonces Ximena y el agente m se enfrentan en un combate feroz, cuerpo a cuerpo, entonces el agente m le empieza a dar unos golpeas a Ximena, pero Ximena con sus aletas, rápidamente los esquiva, luego Ximena le aplica un patada, pero el agente m rápidamente se agacha y en el suelo lanza una patada, pero por suerte Ximena aterriza lejos, en eso el agente m rápidamente vuelve a intentar con una patada, pero Ximena logra detiene su pata, entonces el agente m hay mismo hace un giro en el aire y Ximena lo suelta, entonces Ximena y el agente m se lanza patadas a todo lo que dan y al mismo tiempo esquivan y bloquean las del oponente, lo cual se les veía que estaban muy emparejados, entonces Ximena hace una patada voladora, pero como si nada el agente m lo bloquea y toma a Ximena y la lanza lejos, entonces el agente m corre hacia ella y luego salta y hace una patada voladora y en el aire empieza a girar, y Ximena confundida no pudo reaccionar ante tal ataque, y termina golpeada en el suelo._

Agente m: me gustaría quedarme a terminar la emocionante batalla, pero tengo cosas más importantes que hacer

 _En eso Ximena se levanta, pero se tambaleaba un poco_

Ximena: _(adolorida)_ NO…, AUN PUEDO CONTIGO

Agente m: de todos modos, tengo que volar, adiós

 _Entonces pasa un tráiler y el agente m salta y se logra sujetar del tráiler, y Ximena tristemente ve como el agente m se iba del puente en el tráiler_

Ximena: _(adolorida)_ NOOOOOOO…, POR QUEEEE…, REGRESA…, POR FAVOR

 _Luego Ximena rápidamente cae al suelo y se pone a llorar_

Ximena: _(adolorida y en el suelo)_ por que me pasa esto, yo no sirvo así

 _Entonces Ximena hace un grito desgarrador con todas sus fuerzas aun llorando, que hasta el agente m lo logro escuchar alejándose en el tráiler_

Agente m: _(serio)_ tonta

 **En el cuarto de reuniones**

 _Entonces La elite 11 y la elite 12 fueron llamados a una junta urgente, por problemas de que tenían que enfrentar sus elites, al llegar la elite 11 y la elite 12 se da cuenta que hay estaban el pingüino maestro, el pingüino alfa y el pingüino galáctico_

Pingüino galáctico: por favor siéntense

Skipper: muchas gracias pingüino galáctico

Pingüino galáctico: saben por qué están aquí verdad

Elite 11 y elite 12: AAAA…, no

Pingüino galáctico: bien, están aquí, ya que están muy disfuncional últimamente, y quebrantaron algunas reglas y normas

Pingüino alfa: además de que ustedes son las mejores elites, y ni al mismo tiempo pudieron atrapar al traidor del agente m

Pingüino maestro: lo cual, NO PODEMOS ACEPTAR

Pingüino galáctico: además de que infringieron una serie de protocolos que no debían ser infringidos

Pingüino alfa: por lo tanto, lamentablemente están despedidos

Elite 11 y elite 12: QUE?

Pingüino maestro: tranquilos, hay una alternativa para ambas elites

Pingüino galáctico: ya que son las mejores elites que tenemos, hemos decidido, que ambas elites se enfrentaran a un combate a muerte

Elite 11 y elite 12: A MUERTEEEE…?

Pingüino maestro: no es literal, perdón

Elite 11 y elite 12: AAAAA…., OK?

Pingüino alfa: así es, el perderos se va, y el ganador se queda

Pingüino galáctico: así de fácil, así de sencillo

Skipper. ESTO ES INJUSTO, NO PUEDEN HACER ESTO, ES QUE BUENO, NOSOTROS NO HICIMOS NADA, Y ADEMAS SI HISIMOS ALGO ENTONCES, TENIAMOS NUESTRAS RAZONES, para hacer tal cosa, que no se hicimos

oswaldo: a mí me da igual

Pingüino galáctico: skipper, acaso osas cuestionarme, a mí, el segundo pingüino MAS IMPORTANTE, DE TODA LA ORGANIZACIÓN DE PINGUINOS AGENTES ENCUBIERTOS MAS IMPORTANTE DEL PLANETA

Skipper: pues que es, yo lo único que intento decir es que, pues…

Pingüino maestro: vamos skipper, no hagas el ridículo, solo tienes que ganar el desafío y asunto agregado, o acaso le temes a la derrota

Skipper: que, no, no es eso

Pingüino alfa: entonces que es skipper, además no ganas nada haciendo eso, nuestra decisión no va a cambiar ni por nada del mundo

Pingüino galáctico: exacto pingüino alfa, y cuando la prueba termine, una de sus elite, le dirá adiós a la organización, para siempre

Cabo: para siempre?

Pingüino galáctico: PARA SIEMPRE

Kowalski: entonces, que es la prueba de tan importancia?

Pingüino maestro: me alegra que preguntes Carmela

Kowalski: pero si soy Kowalski

Carmela: acá estoy

Kowalski: lo ve, soy Kowalski, SOY KOWALSKI

Pingüino maestro: hay, perdón, me confundí, lo siento

Kowalski: _(sarcástico)_ claro

Pingüino alfa: pues se va a enfrentar en un combate entre elite

Pingüino galáctico: pero no cualquier combate, se van a enfrentar a un combate de paintball

Elite 11 y elite 12: QUE?, EL JUEGO MORTAL, peor usted nos prometió que íbamos a sobrevivir

Pingüino alfa: no, ese no, si no la versión segura, ese es más seguro

Pingüino maestro: descuiden, en lugar de armas de fuego, vamos a usar pistolas de balas de pintura con aire comprimido, muy seguro

Eduardo: genial, por fin al para lo que nací

Pingüino galantico: si, en fin, se van a enfrentar en tres combates, dos de tres gana, entendieron eso, verdad?

Pingüino alfa: los cuales van a hacer, primero captura la bandera, segundo dispararle a Carlos todo lo que puedan con balas de pintura, y si lo matan puntos extra

Carlos: QUE?

Pingüino alfa: AAAA…., perdón Carlos _(le susurra al pingüino maestro y al pingüino galáctico)_ cuanto llego Carlos, que no me di cuenta

Pingüino maestro: en fin, mañana va a comenzar su primer juego de paintball

Pingüino alfa: así que les sugiero prepararse para la batalla de sus vidas

Pingüino galáctico: además recuerden esto mientras juegan

Pingüino maestro, alfa y galáctico: ESTA ES LA BATALLA FINAL, LA BATALLA DE SUS VIDAS, Y EL PERDEDOR LE DIRA ADIOS A LA ORGANIZACIÓN, ENTENDIERON

Elite 11 y elite 12: SEÑOR, SI SEÑOR

Pingüino maestro, alfa y galáctico: SOLOS 3

Elite 11 y elite 12: SEÑORES, SI SEÑORES

Pingüino galáctico: ya, puede retirarse

Skipper: ok, gracias pingüino galáctico

 _Entonces ambas elites se retiran del lugar_

 **En el habitad de los pingüinos**

 _Los pingüinos llegan muy asustados_

Cabo: el fin?

Kowalski: y al parece que si

Ximena: si skipper me hubiera dejado, no teníamos que preocuparnos por esos 3 pingüinos inentendibles

Skipper: lo siento Ximena, pero reglas, son reglas

 _Ximena se va enojada_

Rico: LAKLSKDKFJKGJKGH

Skipper: así es rico, tenemos que entrenar como nunca

Kowalski: _(con su Abaco)_ es inútil skipper, estamos llegando hasta nuestro límite

Skipper: apoco, tan débiles somos?

Rico: echo no me guta

Kowalski: tranquilos, solo tenemos que mejorarnos mentalmente, o tener tecnología de punta, es igual

Skipper: interesante Kowalski, cabo dinero

Cabo: _(revisa la alcancía)_ no tenemos nada de nada skipper

Skipper: rayos, tendremos que usar el plan de emergencia W Kowalski: AAA, y cual es ese?

Skipper: o quizás el plan de emergencia Ñ, son casi igual, pero prefiero el W

Rico: ÑALSLDKFKFJFRJFFMVGFR

Skipper: bueno, jamás hemos usado estos planes, pero emergencia es una emergencia, no soy bueno para los discursos compañeros, pero parece que estamos al borde de una crisis, la mayor crisis que hemos pasado, y si queremos seguir unidos como elite, tenemos que superarla

Kowalski, rico y cabo: bueno, también te apoyamos skipper

Skipper: gracias muchachos, no sé que aria sin ustedes

 _Entonces Ximena regresa mas calmada_

Ximena: skipper, ya lo pensé y tengo algo urgente que decirte

Skipper: a ver, y que es Ximena

Ximena: quiero la renuncia, ahora

Todos: QUE…

 _ **Continuara….**_


	20. En busca de lo imposible parte E

**_ATENCIÓN_** _ **: LOS PINGÜINOS DE MADAGASCAR NO ME PERTENECEN.**_

* * *

 **En el habitad de los pingüinos**

 _Los pingüinos se habían impresionado por lo que digo Ximena_

Skipper: Ximena, no puedes estar hablando enserio

Ximena: claro que estoy hablando enserio

Kowalski: pero por que

Ximena: es solo que no sirvo para esto, no es bueno que me tengan aquí, no merezco estar aquí

Skipper: pero que tonterías estás diciendo Ximena

Ximena: pero si es la verdad, no sirvo para esto

Skipper: no Ximena, solo estas pasando por un mal momento

Rico: LAKLSKDKJKFGHFHFSDBG, eso

Cabo: pues no lo sé, tal vez Ximena tenga razón skipper

Skipper: cabo, tu cierra el pico

Cabo: ( _enojado)_ ok

Kowalski: aunque skipper, aun tenemos un juego que ganar

Skipper: es cierto, Ximena ya se lo que dijiste, pero aun nos queda algo pendiente que hacer

Ximena: si, he estado pensando en eso, y bien, lo hare, pero será mi última vez en la elite, ok

Cabo: por mi está bien

Skipper: ok, elite prepárense para mañana, que mañana no será nada bonito, La elite 12 no se rendirá tan fácil

Todos: ELITE 11 POR SIEMPRE

 **En el aria de los desafíos**

 _Estaba el pingüino maestro como árbitro, y los pingüinos alfa y galáctico estaban de jueces_

Pingüino galáctico: las elite 11 y 12 tienen suerte de que yo este aquí

Pingüino alfa: lo sé pingüino galáctico

Pingüino maestro: bien, luego de una larga espera, finalmente las elite 11 y 12, SE ENFRENTARAN A UN COMBATE QUE LES PUEDE COSTAR SU LUGAR AQUÍ, por lo que está a hacer una batalla a MUERTE, y como en cualquier otra ocasión, nuestro pingüino se enfrentaran en 3 combates, 3 DESAFIOS, primero el desafío de captura la bandera, en este desafío nuestras elites entran que tomas la bandera del oponente y llevarlas a su territorio, dos de tres, en la tercera tendrán que luchar ambos equipos al mismo tiempo, verdad que es muy interesante esto, en el segundo combate, tendrán que dispararle a Carlos

Carlos: POR QUE ME TOCA A MI

Pingüino alfa: como de costumbre dos de tres gana, en el primer encuentro, cada equipo tendrá que dispararle a Carlos con balas de pintura 10 veces por equipo, en el segundo encuentro tendrán que quitarle a Carlos la pequeña bandera que tiene en el cinto, y por último la tercera Carlos se vengara y les dispara a las elites, y el último miembro que quede en pie le dará la victoria a su equipo, y por último, DEJAMO LO MEJOR PARA EL FINAL, las elites lucharan a muerte ya que tendrán que dispárales con balas de pintura a su elite rival, el último miembro que quede en pie, otra vez le dará la victoria a su equipo, esta vez para eliminar a alguien le tienen que dar a su oponente con 3 balas de pintura en partes vitales, y sin más que decirles, solo tengo algo que decirles, SUERTE, Y QUE LA MEJOR ELITE GANE

 **En las bancas**

 _La elite 11 y la elite 12 se estaban preparando para los desafíos_

oswaldo: les deseo suerte, PERDEDORES

Carmen: SI PERDEDORES

Eduardo: así es nosotros ganaremos

Logan: porque somos los mejores

Skipper: a ya ja, no lo creo

Ximena: nosotros manaremos, porque no hay más

Kowalski: y porque nos quieren sacar, anquen sea merecemos aun explicación

Cabo: creo que la respuesta es más que obvia no

Rico: KFKBKBGGNGNN

oswaldo: lo lamentaran

Carmen: solo recuérdenos quieren

Skipper: claro, con gusto

 _Entonces llega el pingüino alfa_

Skipper y Sangroisky: hola pingüino alfa

Pingüino alfa: bien, creo que ya saben las reglas no, y skipper, ya que su elite rival tiene 4 miembros y ustedes son 5, tendrán que dejar en la banca a uno, pero en cada reto tendrá que ser alguien diferente , ok

Skipper: ok, cabo, te quedas

Cabo: está bien, por lo bueno luego jugare

Skipper: si, bien elite, AHORA A GANAR

 **En el aria de los desafíos**

 _ **Primera partida**_

 _Las elites se estaban colocando en sus posiciones, para la primera batalla, le tocada a la elite 11 defender su bandera y a la elite 12 atacar_

Skipper: estén alerta, la elite 11 puede atacar en cualquier momento, Kowalski protege la bandera

Kowalski: entendido

Skipper: Ximena, vigila el perímetro, no quiero que nos sorprendan

Ximena: entendido skipper

Skipper: rico, sal y dinos si los encuentras

Rico: Y YO PO QUE

Skipper: ES UNA ORDEN SOLDADO

Rico: bueno, ya que

 _Entonces Kowalski se queda cuidando la bandera, Ximena va a ver a los alrededores, skipper se queda tratando se no ser sorprendido, y rico se va a buscar a los enemigos, pero en eso aparece rico lleno de pintura_

Skipper: RICO, que te paso

Rico: CUIDADO

Skipper: QUE

Eduardo: _(Detrás de skipper)_ adiós skipper

Skipper: RAYOS

 _Después Eduardo le dispara a skipper, y el pingüino líder es manchado de pintura_

Eduardo: dos fuera, faltan dos

 _Luego Eduardo se da rápido la vuelta y trata de dispararle a Kowalski, pero Kowalski rápidamente esquiva las balas de Eduardo, y el pingüino inteligente le dispara a Eduardo, y tal pingüino se termina manchado de pintura_

Eduardo: esto no puede ser, eso no se vale

Kowalski: en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale

Eduardo: mira quien lo dice

Kowalski: _(llorando)_ lo se

 _Por el lado de Ximena_

Ximena: mmm…, parece que Kowalski logro neutralizar la amenaza, rayos, esto demuestra que no sirvo para esto

 _Entonces aparece Carmen sorprendiendo a Ximena con un par de disparos, Ximena reacciona rápido y los esquiva, y en eso Ximena le dispara a Carmen con pintura y da en el blanco_

Carmen: pero que, y como lograste hacer eso

Ximena: es mi secreto

 _Entonces Ximena pone su arma para atrás y dispara, e increíblemente le da a oswaldo en la cara, y eso que oswaldo estaba a punto de dispararle a Ximena_

Ximena: oswaldo, no te han dicho que eres muy predecible

Sangroisky: _(llorando)_ todo el tiempo

 _En eso Ximena ve a logan con la bandera corriendo por su vida_

Logan: JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, TENGO LA BANDERA, TENGO LA BANDERA

Sangroisky: tonto

Carmen: recuérdenme porque él es de nuestro equipo

 _En eso Ximena le dispara a logan, y el pingüino que tenia la bandera cae al suelo_

Ximena: y donde se supone que estaba el inútil de Kowalski

 _Por el lado de Kowalski, el pingüino científico estaba sorprendido por lo que paso y también estaba lleno de pintura_

Kowalski: _(sorprendido_ ) o por dios, repítanme como logan hiso eso

 _ **Segunda partida**_

 _Ahora le tocaba a la elite 11 atacar y a la elite 12 defender, esta vez el que se queda en las bancas es Kowalski_

Skipper: bien ahora, rico, tu llega corriendo como loco a la base enemiga

Rico: Y YO PO QUE

Skipper: por que mandar a cabo ya no me conviene

Rico. AAAAA…. PO QUE

Skipper: cabo, cuando ataque a rico, tu llega y dispara a quemarropa

Cabo: que no se supone que rico es el que hace eso

Skipper: ñeeee…, pues que te digo

Cabo: ok?, y tú que hará

Skipper: yo tomare la bandera y correré por mi vida, pero no gritare por mi vida como el extraño de logan

Ximena: y yo que hago

Skipper: Ximena, emboscada, y el que sobreviva de los tres, me protege, ok

Ximena, rico y cabo: Ok, skipper

Skipper: así me gusta, y ahora SALTEMOS A LA ACCION

 _Por el lado de la elite 12, los cuatro pingüinos estaban esperando a que alguien pingüino de la elite rival apareciera_

oswaldo: estén alerta, esos pingüino pueden aparecer en cualquier momento

Eduardo: RICO A LA VISTA

Logan: como rico

oswaldo: si como, RICO

Carmen: desde cuando rico es suicida

 _Entonces los cuatro pingüino comienzan a dispararle a rico, el pingüino explosivo rápidamente esquiva los disparos de los cuarto pingüinos, y en eso de la nada aparece cabo y ambos pingüino comienzan a disparar a quemarropa, y eliminan a Carmen y oswaldo, pero ellos dos también son eliminados, luego Ximena llega de emboscada y elimina a logan, pero es eliminada por Eduardo que este a su vez es eliminado por skipper que llega de repente, y luego el pingüino líder toma la bandera_

Skipper: ja, que decían, volvimos a ganar

oswaldo _(serio_ ) pero esto no se quedara así

Logan: rayos, volvimos a perder

 _ **Tercera partida**_

 _Ahora a ambas elites les tocaba atacar y defender sus banderas, y ahora el que se quedaba en la banca fue rico_

Skipper: bien equipo, ahora nos toca atacar y defender, Ximena y Kowalski defenderán, y yo y cabo atacamos, entendido

Ximena, Kowalski y cabo: entendido

 _Luego skipper y cabo se fueron a buscar la base de la elite 12_

Skipper: cabo estate alerta, vamos ganando pero eso no es escusa para bajar la guardia

Cabo: entendido skipper

 _En eso comienzan a salir balas de pintura de la nada_

Cabo: y esto que es

Skipper: cabo, CORRE POR TU VIDA

Cabo: _(corrieron por su vida)_ ESO HAGO

 _De repente una bala de pintura le da a skipper, y el pingüino líder cae al suelo_

Skipper: cabo déjame, SALVATE TU

Cabo: _(sin dejar de correr)_ OK

Skipper: OYE, solo estaba siendo dramático

 _Entonces delante de cabo aparece Eduardo y trata de eliminar, pero cabo sorprendentemente le dispara instantáneamente a Eduardo, y logra eliminarlo primero, en eso oswaldo aparece detrás de cabo y lo elimina_

 _Por el lado de Kowalski y Ximena, ambos estaban llenos de pinturas, ya que habían sido sorprendidos por logan, que por cierto se había llevado la bandera otra vez_

Kowalski: No puedo creer que logan me la volviera hacer

Ximena: Desde cuando logan es bueno con las emboscadas

 _ **Cuarta partida**_

 _El marcado estaba en dos y uno ganando la elite 11, ahora a ambas elites les tocaba darle a Carlos 10 balas de pintura por equipo, y esta vez el que se queda en la banca es Ximena_

Skipper: ahora equipo, tenemos que darle 10 balas a Carlos

 _Entonces aparece Carlos lleno de pintura_

Carlos: ya no se molesten, la elite 12 ya gano

Skipper: QUE

Kowalski: pero como rayos hicieron eso

Rico: KKDKFSDKFBFB

CABO: NO PUEDE SER, ahora estamos empatados

Kowalski: skipper, ahora cualquiera puede ganar

Rico: no toy lito paña dejar la elite

skipper: yo tampoco, y lo siento equipo, pero ahora les toca jugar sin mi

Kowalski: tranquilo skipper, no te fallaremos

 _ **Quinta partida**_

 _En esta partida skipper no pudo participar, y Kowalski, Ximena, rico y cabo lucharon como nunca, pero sin su líder no pudieron hacer mucho, y terminaron perdiendo_

Skipper: que decías Kowalski

Kowalski: lo siento skipper

Ximena: ESTO NO HUBIERA PASADO, y rico no me hubiera bloqueado

Rico: TODO ÑO, TODO ÑO

Skipper: BASTA EQUIPO, ahora ya no podemos tener el lujo de perder, AHROA TENEMOS QUE GANAR Y LUCHAR CON TODO, ENTENDIDO EQUIPO

Kowalski: así es skipper

Skipper: así que recuerden, equipo y elite

Todos: POR SIEMPRE

Skipper: entonces elite, _(Serio)_ a pelear

 _ **Sexta partida**_

 _Ahora a ambas elites les tocaba escapar de Carlos y no pueden eliminar a este, y el que se sienta esta vez es rico_

Skipper: escúchenme, ahora nos dividiremos en equipos de dos, yo y Ximena, y Kowalski y cabo, entendido

Ximena, Kowalski, y cabo: ENTENDIDO SKIPPER

Skipper: así me gusta

Carlos: _(en una pistola en la mano)_ VENGANZA

Skipper: CORRAN

 _Entonces la elite 11 sale corriendo pero Carlos les dispara a lo loco, y logra eliminar a cabo y Kowalski, y skipper y Ximena sale corriendo por sus vidas, por el otro lado, Oswaldo y Carmen estaban de espaldas cuidándose de no ser sorprendidos por Carlos, pero igualo son sorprendidos por Carlos y ambos son eliminados, de regreso con Ximena y skipper_

Skipper: estamos a 2 miembros de ser eliminados, DOS MIEMBOS, COMO PEUDO ESTAR MAS NEVIOSO

Ximena: _(llena de pintura)_ pues preocúpate mas, a mí ya me eliminados

Skipper: QUE

 _Entonces aparece Carlos detrás de skipper_

Carlos: _(detrás de skipper)_ adiós skipper

Skipper: esta vez no, lo siento Carlos

 _En eso skipper rápidamente se da la vuelta y le dispara pintura en los ojos de Carlos_

Carlos: _(con la cara llena de pintura)_ AAAAA… MIS OJOS, MIS OJOS

 _Luego logan pasa gritando y corriendo como loco al lado de Carlos, y Carlos aprovecha para eliminarlo, y elimina a logan y termina de limpiarse los ojos_

Carlos: mucho mejor

Logan: _(en el suelo)_ cero que dejo dejar de hacer esto

 _Skipper estaba corriendo por su vida, alejándose lo más que podía de Carlos, pero en eso choca fuertemente con Eduardo y ambos caen al suelo_

Eduardo: _(sobándose la cabeza)_ tenía que ser skipper

Skipper: oye, te escuche

Eduardo: bueno, hasta de presentaciones, ja, solo tengo que eliminarte y tu apática elite se irá por el drenaje

Skipper: _(se pone en guardia)_ no lo creo, no lo permitiré

 _Entonces skipper pisa en una trampa y termina colgando del pie, y su pistola que dispara balas de pintura se le cae_

Eduardo: que decías

Skipper: _(colgando del pie)_ hay no, yo no puedo terminar así

Eduardo: _(apuntándole)_ lo siento skipper, esto no es nada personal, espero que comprendas, y vete despidiendo de tu lugar en esta organización, tonto civil

 _De repente aparece Carlos detrás de Eduardo y le dispara, y Eduardo termina eliminado por Carlos_

Skipper: _(colgando del pie)_ gracias Carlos

Carlos: no hay de que skipper

 _ **Séptima partida**_

 _Bien ahora esta vez será una batalla a muerte, ya que ambas elites tendrán que eliminar todos los miembros de la elite rival, dándoles en partes vitales tres veces, y el pingüino maestro seguía de árbitro_

Skipper: bien equipo, es la hora, de esto depende todo lo que trabajamos hasta ahora, nuestra unidad está en riesgo, OYERON

Kowalski: si skipper, venceremos a la elite 12 y por mucho

Pingüino maestro: y bien skipper, ahora quien se sienta en las bancas

Skipper: pues este, bueno, creo que va a hacer…

oswaldo: esperen, se nos unió a nuestra elite alguien mas, ya no es necesario eso

Cabo: pues quien

Logan: pues Omar

Elite 12: OMAR

 _Y aparece Omar al lado de la elite 12_

Omar: que ondas skipper

Skipper: OMAR, como te atreves a unirte al enemigo

Omar: pues que te digo

Cabo: pero que te paso Omar

Rico: LDKSJJSBAGAGN

Omar: pues que te diga la traidora

Ximena: Omar, ya vas a empezar

Omar: si, ya voy a empezar, y esta vez, van a ver mi furia, enserio

Rico: HAY NO

Kowalski: pues ya skipper, ya debemos empezar

Skipper: ok, bien equipo, vallamos al juego

Cabo: SIIII, a jugar

 _Entonces oswaldo le dispara a skipper_

Skipper: OYE

oswaldo: el que se duerme, pierde, _(risa malvada)_

Kowalski: pero que le pasa a ese sujeto

Skipper: a mí también me gustaría saber

 _Por el lado de Kowalski, estaba caminando por un perímetro riesgoso ya que skipper le dijo que lo hiciera, entonces es emboscado por Carmen y Eduardo que lo sorprenden y le comienzan a disparar, Kowalski recibe dos disparos pero le logra disparar a Eduardo, y rico le dispara a Eduardo 2 veces con su arma y el arma de cabo, el pingüino científico reacciona rápido y le dispara a la hembra, Carmen le vuelve a disparar a Kowalski, quedando Kowalski y Eduardo eliminados, entonces rico y Carmen se ven y comienzan a dispararse entre los dos, rico al tener 2 armas le hacia la cosa difícil a Carmen, que esquivaba las balas que les disparaba rico como podía, en eso Carmen le da un disparo a rico, y este lo esquiva haciéndose para atrás en cámara lenta, hay mismo rico le da dos disparos a Carmen, y ellas los esquiva también en cámara lenta, luego aparece Omar y toma el arma de Carmen, y tal pingüino le comienza a disparar a rico, después rico y Omar comienzan a caminar y a dispararse al mismo tiempo y en cámara lenta, de repente aparece logan a la espalda de rico y le dispara, y entre los dos eliminan al pobre de rico, por el lado de skipper, Ximena y cabo_

Skipper: esto no puede ser, Kowalski y rico ya se nos fueron, ya me dispararon una vez, y cabo no tiene un arma

Cabo: si, esto no podemos estar peor

Ximena: mantengan la calma, que aun podemos ganar

 _Sorpresivamente aparece logan que le comienza a disparar a Ximena, pero Ximena reacciona rápido y le dispara a logan, luego esquiva sus disparos y le vuelve a dispara, y skipper le dispara a quemarropa y lo elimina_

Logan: rayos, porque esta vez no me salió

Ximena: el truco no funciona conmigo dos veces

Logan: increíble, porque no me dijiste

Ximena: porque tenía mis razones

Skipper: cabo, toma el arma de logan

Cabo: ok skipper, ya lo hago

 _Y cabo toma el arma de logan_

Skipper: perfecto, ya solo quedan en el juego, yo, Ximena y cabo, y Sangroisky, Carmen y Omar

 _De repente aparece oswaldo con 2 armas_

oswaldo: pues terminemos esto de una vez

 _Y oswaldo comienza a disparar como loco, y skipper, Ximena y cabo esquivan los disparos de Sangroisky como pueden_

Skipper: CABO, XIMENA, DISPAREN

 _oswaldo logra dar en el blanco una vez en los tres pingüino, pero para oswaldo el juego había acabado, entonces aparece Carmen y Omar por las espaldas de los pingüinos con dos armas y estaba a punto de eliminar a skipper y Ximena, pero cabo rápidamente se da cuenta y se lanza en plenos disparos, cabo recibe todo los disparos y por consiguiente queda eliminado, pero cabo salvo de la eliminación a skipper y Ximena, y el pingüino líder se va rápidamente a ver como estaba cabo_

Skipper: cabo, porque lo hiciste

Cabo: porque tú y Ximena son más importantes que yo

Skipper: lo sé, pero no tenias por que hacerlos

 _Ximena al escuchar lo que había dicho cabo, se queda sorprendida, en eso Ximena ve como Omar elimina a skipper como si nada_

Omar: lo siento, pero

Ximena: lo lamentaras Omar

 _Ximena salta hacia donde estaba el armas de skipper y una vez tomada tal arma logra desprevenida a Carmen que recibe dos disparos de Ximena, quedando eliminada, y ahora ya solo quedaban en pie Omar y Ximena_

Ximena: Omar

Omar: Ximena

Omar y Ximena: QUIEN GANARA

 _ **Continuara…**_


	21. En busca de lo imposible parte F

**_ATENCIÓN_** _ **: LOS PINGÜINOS DE MADAGASCAR NO ME PERTENECEN.**_

* * *

 **En un bosque algo abandonado**

 _En tal lugar se encontraban dos pingüinos, Omar y Ximena, Omar le faltaban tres disparos para ser eliminado, pero a Ximena solo dos, aun así, la batalla aun no tenía un ganador concreto, solo esperaba lo mejor, entonces Ximena se estaba escondiendo de Omar detrás de un árbol_

Ximena: vamos Ximena, no te asustes, tu puedes contra ese tal Omar

Omar: _(desde su posición)_ Ximena, donde estas, solo quiero eliminarte, eso es tan malo

Ximena: _(voz baja)_ es Omar, tengo que eliminarlo, es mi única oportunidad, bien, aquí vamos

 _De repente Ximena sale de su escondite en el árbol y le dispara a Omar, en eso Ximena da en el blanco, Omar al ver esto le comienza a disparar a Ximena, pero ella se mueve rápidamente evitando las balas de pintura de Omar, entonces Ximena se vuelve a esconder entre los arboles_

Ximena: es todo lo que tienes Omar

Omar: no te escondas Ximena, SAL Y PELEA COMO…., HOMBRE

Ximena: SOY UN PINGÜINO HEMBRA

Omar: vamos, tú me entiendes verdad

Ximena: NO, mi elite cuenta conmigo

Omar: enserio, la mía también

Ximena: por qué haces esto Omar, pensé que eras mi amigo

Omar: amigo, no más te encuentras con oswaldo, Y YA ME CONSIDERAS TU AMIGO

Ximena: AAAAAA…, perdón

Omar: BASTA, NADIE ENGAÑA A OMAR

Ximena: engañar-engañar, o engaña-estafar, o engañar-mentir

Omar: ñeee…., engañar-engañar

Ximena: bueno, lo siento, que mas quieres

Omar: TU FINAL

Ximena: ESTA LOCO

Omar: lo sé, por qué crees que estoy en esta posición

Ximena: Porque te gustan las hoja del bosque

Omar: Exacto, me gustan las hoja de bosque

 _Entonces Omar se avienta hacia una pila de hojas caídas de los arboles_

Ximena: ERES RARO

Omar: lo sé, y tú no mereces ser agente

Ximena: lo sé, de hecho me iba a ir, pero ocurrió esto, y mi elite si quiere ser agente

Omar: o, es bueno saber, pero de todos modos es tu fin

Ximena: contaba con ello, A VER SI PUEDES CON ESTO

 _De repente Ximena sale de entre los árboles y le dispara a Omar, pero el pingüino raro también dispara, dándose al mismo tiempo, quedando los dos con solo un disparo de ser eliminados, entonces Ximena se mueve un poco y cae una trampa de Omar, su pata queda amarrada en una cuerda y luego es colgada de un árbol y para su desgracia, el arma de Ximena se le cae al suelo_

Ximena: OYE, ESO ES TRAMPA

Omar: vaya, pensé que nunca caerías, en la guerra y en el amor, todo se vale

Ximena: Omar, por favor, no

Omar: por favor, SI

Ximena: Omar, tú no eres así, Oswaldo es malo, solo te está usando

Omar: no me importa

Ximena: _(llorando)_ no Omar, por favor, sabes lo que puede pasar, después de todo lo que hemos pasado

Omar: no me harás cambiar de opinión con tus lágrimas falsas

Ximena: Omar, por favor, no, te lo imploro

Omar: lo siento Ximena, pero ya tome mi decisión, fue un placer conocerte, enserio, pero nuestra aventura termina aquí, terminados, y hasta nunca Ximena

 _De repente Omar dispara a Ximena, dando por terminado el encuentro, Ximena es eliminada y por consiguiente es despedida de la agencia secreta de los pingüinos, al igual que su elite_

 **En el habitad de los pingüinos**

 _Los pingüinos estaban tristes porque ya no eran agentes de la asp_

Skipper: expulsados, EXPULSADOS DE LA ASP, no lo soporto, he peleado con muchos villanos, pero el que me venció, fue mi propio hermano, y todo gracias a ti, XIMENA

Ximena: lo siento, que mas quieres que diga

Kowalski: al menos, tu deseo egoísta de no ser más una agente, SE CUMPLIO

Cabo: y como, ya no somos agentes de la asp

Rico: CHI, JJFJNMFJMDCWMODCWMODC

Skipper: no estoy de humor para nada, VETE XIMENA, YA NO TE QIIERO VER

Ximena: pero yo

Kowalski: Ximena, lo mejor será que te vayas

Ximena: pero a donde, no tengo a donde irme

Cabo: NO MAS N OTE HACERCES AL TIO NIGEL

Ximena: está bien cabo, no te alteres

Skipper: Ximena, sigues aquí, LARGO

Ximena: está bien, si ustedes no me quieres aquí, entonces me voy

 _Entonces Ximena se va_

 **En las calles de nueva york**

 _Ximena estaba vagando sin rumbo por la ciudad de nueva york_

Ximena: no puedo creer, que mis mejores amigos, me hayan corrido

Incognito: _(desde donde estaba)_ y tu, ahora hacia donde vas

Ximena: QUIEN DIJO ESO, TENGO UNA ROCA, Y NO TEMO USARLA

 _De repente se le aparece el incognito_

Ximena: tu, ya vienes a molestarme

Incognito: La verdad no, vengo a ayudar

Ximena: pues esa no fue la primera impresión que me diste cuando nos enfrentamos

Incognito: lo sé, pero en realidad no soy malo, solo actuó como tal

Ximena: porque, se podría saber

Incognito: la pregunta no es porque, si no es, tú me crees

Ximena: por que debería creerte

Incognito: A…, esa es la cuestión, pero dime, hacia donde vas

Ximena. Pues no sé, a dónde sea, no tengo rumbo fijo

Incognito: A…, te fuiste de tu casa, tus amigos y conocidos, pero no tienes rumbo fijo, que interesante

Ximena: cuál es tu punto

Incognito: no es que sea mi punto, si no que, hacia dónde vas, yo puedo creer lo que sea, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que tienes un cierto problema, verdad

Ximena: por qué debo confiar en ti, no se tu nombre, tu ni siguieras muestras el rostro

Incognito: yo no intento que confíes en mi, solo intento hacerte pensar, que te trajo hasta acá, y hacia dónde vas, preguntas que por temor, no tienes contestar

Ximena: estás loco

Incognito: y que si estoy loco, que no me dijiste que no tenias rumbo alguno

Ximena: me voy

Incognito: hacia donde

Ximena: lejos, pero de ti

Incognito: sabes, yo conozco a tu padre, Lorenzo

 _Ximena al escuchar lo que dijo el incognito, rápidamente se voltea, pero al ver hacia atrás, no encuentra nada_

Ximena: _(triste)_ mi padrastro dijo, que murieron

 _De repente, a Ximena se le escapa una lagrima_

Ximena: no me importa que ya no sea una agente de la asp, tengo que hablar con el pingüino máximo

 _Ximena se limpia las lagrimas, trata de calarse, y se ella acorrer_

 **En el escondite del pingüino máximo**

 _Ximena entra hasta donde se suponía que estaba el pingüino máximo, pero no encuentra nada_

Ximena: HOLA PINGÜINO MAXIMO

 _Entonces se le aparece el incognito_

Incognito: llegaste, pensé que nunca llegarías

Ximena: incognito, que haces aquí

Pingüino máximo: Ximena, que haces aquí, ya no eres una agente

Ximena: conoces al incognito

 _En eso el pingüino máximo sale de entre las sombras_

Pingüino máximo: con que tú la trajiste, verdad

Incognito: pingüino máximo, por favor, esto es importante

Pingüino máximo: NO, ella es una civil, y punto, aquí no tenemos bien recibidos a los civiles, lo mejor será que se vaya

Ximena: pero que tonterías son esas, no más porque soy una civil, me da a dar la espalda

Pingüino máximo: Así es, que te que te claro, tu eres una civil, y tendrás que aceptarlo, de lo contrario, la agencia te vería como una amenaza, por consiguiente, te eliminaría

Ximena: NO,y pensé que eras mi amigo

Pingüino máximo: VETE, incognito, llévatela, aquí no puede estar

Incognito: lo siento pingüino máximo, pero no lo are

Pingüino máximo. Te atrevez a desafiarme, acordamos que seguirías mis órdenes al pie de la letra

Incognito: así es, y lo cumpliré, pero esa orden no

Pingüino máximo: entonces vete, no los quiero ver a ningún de los dos aquí

Incognito: lo siento pingüino máximo, pero tampoco voy a cumplir eso

Pingüino máximo: bien, entonces tendré que echarlos a patadas de aquí

Incognito: prepárate Ximena, nos vamos a enfrentar al pingüino máximo

Ximena: que, la ultima vez, apenas lo vencí

Incognito: en realidad, nunca te enfrentaste a el

Ximena: QUE, entonces que paso

Incognito. Te borro la memoria, para que pareciera que tu lo venciste, cuando en realidad, nunca se enfrentaron

Ximena: me engaño, entonces definitivamente no es mi amigo

Pingüino máximo: ahora sabrán, porque me llaman el pingüino máximo

Incognito: hay no, esto es malo

Ximena: porque incognito

Incognito: el pingüino máximo tiene un traje especial camuflado con su piel

Ximena: y ahora

 _De repente la habitación se comienza a llenar de mucho viento, y en eso de la aleta del pingüino máximo, sale un rayo_

Incognito: su traje provoca mucho viento y cargas eléctricas, además de que tiene incorporado un imán muy potente

Ximena: logre vencer a mort controla el clima, podre con este imitador

Incognito: no solo eso, también cógela, produce fuego, tiene una gran sabiduría, y gran fuerza, sabe de técnicas de combate, puede volar y su traje lo hace mas fuerte

Ximena: y que tiene el pingüino galáctico que el pingüino máximo no tiene

Incognito: de hecho, nada, es solo que su traje no funciona bien en el espacio, y el pingüino galáctico es más resistente y adaptable, pero bueno, a lo nuestro

Pingüino máximo: jamás debieron a verme desafiado

 _Entonces el pingüino máximo salta y choca contra el suelo muy fuerte, creando una onda de energía en el suelo que lo destruye por completo, Ximena y el incognito saltan para salvarse de tal ataque_

Pingüino máximo: ahora verán, NADIE DESAFIA AL PINGÜINO MAXIMO Y VIVE PARA CONTARLO

Incognito: así, pues nosotros seremos los primeros

Ximena: así es

Pingüino máximo: está bien, como quieran, será su final

 _De repente la habitación se llena mas de viento, el pingüino máximo intenta electrificar a Ximena y el incognito, pero ellos se ayudan para escapar de los ataques eléctricos del pingüino máximo, en eso el pingüino máximo decide congelar el piso, para congelar así a Ximena y al incognito, y el pingüino máximo eso hace_

Pingüino máximo: a ver como sobreviven a esto

Incognito: hay no, el pingüino máximo esta congelando el piso

Ximena: ahora que hacemos

Incognito: RAPIDO, súbete a la pareces

Ximena: eso are

 _Después el incognito de sus patas le sale unas cosas para escalar las paredes y de su traje le sale un cuerda, que Ximena usa para sujetarse y salir del suelo, todo el suelo termina congelado a excepción de la parte donde estaba parado el pingüino máximo, Ximena salta desde el techo hacia el pingüino máximo, pero el pingüino máximo con su supe riman mueve un tubo de metal y con eso golpea a Ximena en el aire, entonces Ximena cae fuertemente al piso congelado_

Pingüino máximo: es lo mejor que tienen, yo ni siquiera he comenzado a sudar

Incognito: veamos si puedes contra esto pingüino máximo

 _De repente el incognito saca un ak 47 y le comienza a disparar al pingüino máximo, pero no hace nada ya que su tarje era aprueba de balas_

Pingüino máximo: se te olvido que es apruebas de balas

 _Ximena se levanta y le da un golpe con su aleta al pingüino máximo, pero termina lastimándose la aleta_

Ximena: AAAAAA….., MI ALETA, DE QUE RAYOS ESTA ECHO ESE TRAJE ESPECIAL

Pingüino máximo: ahora es mi turno

 _Luego el pingüino máximo comienza a golpear a Ximena con todo su fuerza, dejando a Ximena mal herida en el suelo_

Pingüino máximo. Uno fuera, falta otro más

Incognito: veamos si puedes vencerme pingüino máximo

Pingüino máximo: Veamos si sobrevives a esto insecto

 _Entonces el pingüino máximo de sus aletas sale un chorro de fuego hacia el techo donde se encontraba el incognito, después de unos segundos del fuego sale el incognito que le da una patada en la cabeza al pingüino máximo_

Máximo: pero como

Incognito. Mi traje es aprueba de fuego

Pingüino máximo. Veamos si es aprueba de electricidad

 _De repente el pingüino máximo comienza a lanzarle rayos al incógnito, pero ningún da en el blanco, el incognito toma el tubo con el cual el pingüino máximo le dio a Ximena, y comienza a golpear al pingüino máximo con eso, pero con el imán de su traje, el pingüino máximo detiene el ataque del incógnito y lo toma del cuello_

Incognito: _(tratando de respirar)_ me estas ahorcando

Pingüino máximo: se acabo incognito, este es tu fin, prepárate para morir

 _Entonces el pingüino máximo es atravesado por Ximena con el tuvo que el incógnito había soltado_

Pingüino máximo: Ximena, que has hecho

Ximena: deja al incógnito en paz

Pingüino máximo: matarte te volverá una perseguida por la asp

Ximena: no me importa, SUELTALO

Pingüino máximo: JAMAS, si voy a morir, moriremos junto incognito

 _De repente el pingüino máximo se impulso con el viento que provocaba su traje, distrayendo a Ximena y salen el pingüino máximo y el incognito por la ventana más cercana, en eso caen desde los últimos pisos del rascacielos donde se escondía el pingüino máximo_

Ximena: hay no

 _Entonces Ximena rápidamente ve por la ventana, pero no ve nada de nada_

Ximena: mate al pingüino máximo, esto es malo

 **En una zona deshabitada de Arizona**

 _El pingüino galáctico se encontraba en una nave espacial, listo para despegar_

Pingüino galáctico: estoy listo para despegar

Pingüino alfa: _(por el comunicador)_ buena suerte pingüino galáctico

Pingüino galáctico: lo tendré pingüino alfa, bien, vámonos

 _De depende el cohete explota_

Pingüino alfa: _(por el comunicador_ pingüino galáctico, que paso, se encuentra bien _(se corta el comunicador)_

 **En el cuarto de reuniones**

 _El pingüino alfa y el pingüino maestro se encontraban los dos en una junta_

Pingüino alfa: Bien pingüino maestro, no sé como tomara esto, pero el pingüino galáctico y el pingüino máximo, murieron

Pingüino maestro: imposible, eso solo nos queda a usted y a mí al mando

Pingüino alfa: así es pingüino maestro, y se quien mato al pingüino máximo

Pingüino máximo: Quien fue

Pingüino alfa: nada más y nada menos que el Ximena

Pingüino maestro: Ximena, entonces debemos capturarla a toda costa, para que pague

Pingüino alfa: lo sé, no estoy seguro si lo del pingüino galáctico fue un accidente, pero Ximena mato al pingüino máximo

Pingüino maestro: esa tal Ximena, debe pagar

Pingüino alfa: y eso también espero yo

 **En el habitad de los pingüinos**

 _Los pingüinos seguían deprimidos porque ya no eran más unos agentes de la asp_

Skipper: no puedo creer, que soy un civil, esto apesta

Kowalski: sin la asp, ya no tengo material para mis inventos

Rico: NJUCJVRJMVWMVWJVW

Cabo: si, pero seguiremos siendo una elite no

Skipper: cabo, si enfrentamos a un villano, la asp no tolerara que unos civiles se enfrente a los villanos, lo mejor será no hacer nada, Kowalski

Kowalski: somos civiles, y debemos actuar como tal

Rico: JCFJCVNFVVFNVNCWJNMDCW

Cabo: no me gusta

 _De repente entran Héctor y Víctor_

Skipper: OOO…, miren quien decidió aparecer en un momento de crisis

Kowalski: quien ordeno el circo a domicilio

Rico: YO NO

Cabo: que, pensé que nos animaría un poco, Héctor y Víctor ya me demostraron que son completamente seguros

Héctor: así es cabo, verdad Víctor

Víctor: así es, no hay por qué temer

Héctor: y por que la cara largas skipper

Víctor: pareciera que un tren los allá arrotado, y luego se levantaron y fueron arrollados por un burro de carga

Skipper. Es que, ya no somos agentes de la asp

Héctor: la asp

Víctor: que es la asp

Skipper: Kowalski

Kowalski: la asp, es un acrónimo que significa, agencia secreta de los pingüinos

Héctor: oye, suena casi igual que nuestra agencia

Víctor: la agencia secreta de los tejones

Héctor y Víctor: LA AGENCIA SECRETA DE LOS TEJONES

Rico: NCJINJDCJNMCDJCNJMC

Cabo: lo tejones tiene una agencia secreta

Héctor: así es pingüino

Víctor: no mas no le cuenten a medio mundo

Héctor: porque es secreta

Víctor: Muy secreta

Kowalski: si, es secreta

Skipper: ósea que los tejones también son agentes secretos

Héctor: así es pingüino

Víctor: Eso estamos diciendo

Kowalski: interesante

Rico: NCINJFNFCVWNJMWJMOWC

Hector: claro que pueden conocerla

Víctor: no más, tengan cuidado con el tejón guía

Kowalski .el tejón guía

Skipper: quien es el tejón guía

Héctor: nuestro jefe

Víctor: aunque si es un gran jefe

Cabo: entonces si nos dejaran ver su agencia

Héctor: que es lo que acabamos de decir

Víctor: por su claro que si, por que no

Rico: JNCVKNVDCWDWJMCJ

Kowalski: y como se llague

Héctor: por nuestro habitad

Víctor: tiene unos tubitos escondidos que te llevan hasta la agencia secreta de los tejones

Héctor: o como en el acrónimo lo dice

Héctor y Víctor: LA AST

Cabo: yo, entonces vamos

Skipper: si, quizás sea interesante

Kowalski: al menos es mejor que no hacer nada

Skipper: en eso tienes razón Kowalski

Rico: CNCNIHJCWIJNDCWNJIMCVWJ

Héctor: pero apúrense

Víctor: que no nos gusta esperar

 _ **Continuara….**_


	22. En busca de lo imposible parte G

**_ATENCIÓN_** _ **: LOS PINGÜINOS DE MADAGASCAR NO ME PERTENECEN.**_

* * *

 **En el habitad de los tejones**

 _Héctor y victos llegan hasta su habitad con los pingüinos_

Skipper: mmm…, su habitad es muy bonito

Héctor: si, lo se

Víctor: que no es genial

Skipper: pero eso en que nos ayuda

Kowalski: jamás pensé que me volvería un civil

Rico: SI, NI YO

Cabo: ahora somos civiles, unos aburridos civiles

Héctor: vamos, pero no hay que estar triste

Víctor: que la fiesta, apenas comienza

Rico: SIIII, NHIJVJQEFVJMVEFJMVFFV

Cabo: y ustedes que hacen para divertirse

Héctor: pues hacer trucos de magia

Víctor: hacer fiestas

Héctor: hacer trucos de magia

Víctor: Jugar con amigos

Héctor: hacer trucos de magia

Víctor: y por supuesto

Héctor y Víctor: HACER TRUCOS DE MAGIA

Kowalski: que por cierto, la magia no….

Skipper: Kowalski, no interrumpas a los tejones

Kowalski: esta bien, pero la magia no

Cabo: KOWALSKI, es malo interrumpir a los demás

Kowalski: pero yo

Rico: YA LO ESCUCHASTE

Kowalski: esta bien, ya me cayo

Skipper: bien Héctor y Víctor, continúen

Héctor: bien, pues tenemos algo que decirles

Víctor: les gustan las fiestas

Skipper: pues, ahora somos civiles, creo que tenemos mucho tiempo para la diversión, que dicen muchachos

Rico: CHI, DIVERSION

Cabo: si, divertirse, me gusta las fiestas

 _De repente suena un ruido en la cueva de Héctor y Víctor_

Kowalski: y eso que fue

Héctor: mmm…, parece que fue el tejón guía

Skipper: el tejón guía

Víctor: si, es un tejón que nos dice nuestras misiones, súper secretas

Héctor: que hace rato que dejo de ser secretas para ellos

Kowalski_: técnicamente, es cierto

Víctor: bueno, y que dices Héctor

Héctor: QUE SE ACABO LA FARSA

Skipper: farsa, que esa pasando aquí

Héctor: CREES QUE LOS TEJONES SOMOS ASI…., sí que son tontos

Víctor: dejamos que nos estereotipen de esa manera, para ocultar nuestras misiones secretas, es de suma importancia que nadie sepa

Héctor: que como ya dijimos, dejo de ser un secreto

Cabo: ESO ES INCREIBLE, skipper, parece que no somos los únicos con agencias secretas

Víctor: pues claro que tenemos una agencia secreta

Héctor: Bueno, que especie importante no tendría una

Víctor: hasta los humanos tienen una

Héctor: CUIDADO, HUMANO

Skipper: QUE, es solo un humano

Víctor: esas seguro

 _Un visitante al instante toma un teléfono y le llama al agente B_

Agente W: los animales saben de nuestra existencia

Agente B: otra vez tomaste muchos chocolates, verdad

Agente W: sí, sí, bueno es cierto, pero sé lo que digo, y no es lo que piensas, que me volví loco, digo la verdad

Agente B: escuchando a los animales hablar y poderes para leer la mente, CUANTO CHOCOLATE TE COMISTE

Agente W: bueno, sabes que, olvídalo

 _De regreso con los tejones y los pingüinos_

Héctor: bueno, olvídenlo

Víctor: al parecer, su compañero o jefe, no le creyó

Kowalski: como sabes eso, y como es que están tan seguros

Héctor: bueno, no es por presumirles, pero, somos mejores que ustedes

Skipper: si, claro, como digan

Víctor: quieren conocer a nuestro jefe

Kowalski: claro por qué no

Cabo: espero que sea amable

Rico: NIHJCNHFNJFNJCFEN

Skipper: yo no me espero mucho de el

 _Entonces los tejones y los pingüinos entran a la cueva de lo tejones, donde aparece un televisor de plasma súper enorme, y en eso aparece el tejón guía_

Tejón guía: PENSE QUE NUNCA RESPONDERIAN, HECTOR, VICTOR PRESENTENSE, y porque hay pingüino civiles viendo esto

Héctor: así, le pedimos disculpas tejón guía, pero ellos son nuestros amigos, y necesitan nuestra ayuda

Víctor: esperamos que lo entienda tejón guía

Skipper: un momento, como sabe que somos civiles

Tejón guía: que, soy el tejón guía, jefe de las instalaciones y la agencia secreta de los tejones, además de que el pingüino alfa está conmigo ahora

Pingüino alfa: HOLA SKIPPER, como les va como civiles

Skipper: _(golpeándose contra la pared)_ porque me tenía que pasar esto a mi

Kowalski: que bien lo tomas skipper

Skipper: TE CULPO A TI OSWALDO

oswaldo: a mí, por sacarte legalmente de la agencia secreta, por a verme humillado tantas veces antes, no, como crees

Rico: UN MOMENTO

Cabo: que hace oswaldo y el pingüino alfa con el tejón guía

Pingüino alfa: así, Ximena mato al pingüino máximo, y se cree que también mato al pingüino galáctico

Skipper: QUE, EL PINGÜINO MAXIMO Y GALACTICO ESTAN MUERTOS

Pingüino alfa: así es skipper, pero no se preocupen civiles, no tienen nada por qué temer

Oswaldo: AUN, ahora que ustedes no están, mi elite es la mejor de todas, por lo tanto somos los favoritos de la agencia, y tenemos acceso súper confidencial, pero tranquilos ex elite 11, LA ELITE 12 SE ENCARGARA PERSONALMENTE DE TODO

Pingüino alfa: estas, seguro que era a elite 12

Oswaldo: NO, pero ahora que somos la mejor elite, eso no importa, es más, si no es así, entonces desde ahora somos la elite 12

Pingüino alfa: aunque ahora que lo pienso, si son la elite 12

Oswaldo: OOO…., PUES…

Kowalski: primero nos vuelven civiles, Y AHORA ABUSAN DE SU PODER

Cabo: eso es maldad pura, no creen

Skipper: no, pero si tiene algo de malo

Rico: pero, CJCCJMCMCMCICC, y rosa

Skipper: y que tiene que ver el color rosa

Rico: no lo se

Kowalski: pero aun no puedo creer que Ximena sea una fugitiva de la ley

Oswaldo: PUES SERA MEJOR QUE LO CREAS CABEZON, que nosotros, la elite 12 atraparemos a Ximena, y la mataremos, AAAA…., dije mataremos, quise decir, la venceremos, SI, eso quise decir, perdón

Pingüino alfa: bueno, no importa

Héctor: bien, si ya dejaron de usar nuestro comunicador

Víctor: tejón guía, porque estás trabajando con los pingüinos

Tejón guía: el caso de los pingüinos es grave, nos uniremos a la agencia de los pingüinos para atrapar a esa tal Ximena, tal parece que es una mente criminal muy eficaz, hasta ahora ha matado a dos de los cuatro miembros líderes de la agencia secreta de los pingüinos, y si el pingüino alfa y maestro mueren también, o peor aún, si yo muero, como único líder de la agencia secreta de los tejones, se desatara el caos, es obvio que debemos detener a esa Ximena cuanto antes, nuestros amigos emplumado nos necesitan, y de hecho, Héctor, Víctor, su misión ahora será atrapar a esa tal Ximena

Héctor y Víctor: ENTENDIDO TEJON GUIA

Skipper: Héctor, Víctor

Víctor: Lo sentimos skipper, pero ordenes, son ordenes

Rico: NJEFVJMEVMJMCVMEFCDW

Kowalski: ESTO ES UN LOCURA

Cabo: Ximena no es una mente criminal, aunque me quitara a propósito al tío nigel, cuando me correspondía a mí, a pesar de eso, XIMENA JAMAS SERIA UNA VILLANA

Skipper: PINGÜINO ALFA, conozco a Ximena, más de lo que debería, pero, ESTA COMETIENDO UN TERRIBLE ERROR

Pingüino alfa: lo siento skipper, pero los civiles no tienen voz en la agencia secreta, de todos modos, no hay nada que hacer, ya Ximena es buscada por todo el mundo, y no pienso retirar esa orden, porque ustedes los dicen, QUE TAL SI XIMENA LOS ENGAÑO

Cabo: Ximena jamás aria eso

Tejón guía: bueno, creo que eso es todo, adios, supongo

Oswaldo: SIGO AQUÍ

 _Se corta la comunicación_

Héctor: bien Víctor, ya sabes qué hacer

Victor: si, ya lo se

Skipper: a donde creen que van

Héctor: ya escuchaste al tejón guía, debemos detener a Ximena, lo más pronto posible

Skipper: Enserio, Ximena podrá ser muchas cosas, pero villano no es una de ellas

Víctor: además, por que defienden a Ximena, si ella fue la que indirectamente los volvió civiles

Skipper: un momento, tiene razón

Héctor: además, si la defienden, entonces por consiguiente serian nuestros enemigos, y los tendríamos que romperles la cara a golpes

Rico: un momento…., GALLETAS

Cabo: como saben eso

Víctor: que acabamos de decir

Héctor: además, leímos un libro de sherlock Holmes

Kowalski: y que tiene que ver eso

Héctor: no lo sé, pero quería decirlo

Víctor: demás, por defender a Ximena, tendremos que dejarlos en presos en nuestra cueva, para asegurarnos de que no ayuden a Ximena

Skipper: QUE, pero si ni siquiera los tocamos

Héctor: QUE…., mejor prevenir que lamentar

Kowalski: TRAIDORES….

Skipper: quizás seremos civiles, PERO JAMAS PODRAS DETENER NOSOTROS, LA EX ELITE 11, MUCHCAHCO ATAQUEN

Héctor: bueno, como quieran

Víctor: porque nunca es por las buenas

 _Entonces los pingüinos se ponen en guardia, al igual que loe tejones, re repente cabo y Kowalski atacan a Víctor, que con un par de movimientos esquiva a ambos, mientras rico le vomita granadas a Héctor que se movía sin parar por toda su cueva, hasta que le da una fuerte patada a cabo, que lo deja muy adolorido en el suelo, Víctor comenzó a pelear a con skipper cuerpo a cuerpo, y Héctor hiso lo mismo con Kowalski, rico le vomita unas granadas a Víctor, pero le termina dando a Kowalski y sorpresivamente rico es golpeado por Héctor, y skipper casi le da un golpe a Héctor, pero este reacciona rápido y se aleja de skipper, ahora skipper estaba frente a dos tejones que en pocos minutos habían neutralizado a su equipo, skipper resiste un par de segundos intenso peleando contra los dos tejones, pero al final skipper fue vencido por los tejones_

Héctor: espero que se diviertan atrapados en nuestra cueva

Víctor: Enserio, es muy divertida

Skipper: _(Adolorido)_ esto no puede ser…

 _Entonces Héctor y Víctor sellan su cueva, y dejan atrapados a loos cuatro pingüinos adentro_

 **En las calles de nueva york**

 _Ximena se esconde de entre los callejones de nueva york, para escapar de los pingüinos que la persiguen_

Ximena: esto es una locura, y ahora que es de noche, esos pingüino me pueden buscar más fácilmente, tengo que escapar de aquí

 _Entonces ve que unos pingüinos que la andan buscando la encuentran y que se dirigían asía ella, en eso Ximena se ella a correr y en su camino se encuentra con una valla grande de metal, que la escala rápidamente y escapa de los pingüinos que la buscaban, pero enfrente de ella se encontraban mas pingüinos que la estaban esperando, luego Ximena se da cuenta de que la tenían rodeada, de repente Ximena escala nuevamente la valla gigante de metal, pero no baja de allí, y los demás pingüinos corren hacia ella y escalan la valla gigante de metal, Ximena comienza a tumbar o a pelear con los pingüinos que llegaban allá arriba, pero trataba de mantenerse allí arriba y tumbar a los demás pingüino, hasta que devisa una escalera de emergencias, y de un salto fuerte llega a ella, Ximena comienza a subirla hasta llegar hasta arriba_

 _Pero en el techo del edificio se encuentra con Héctor y Víctor_

Héctor: vaya llegaste, te tardaste

Víctor: elemental, pensamos que nunca llegarías

Ximena: elemental, QUIEN LOS ENTIENDE

Héctor: no es nada personal, pero tenemos órdenes de detenerte

Ximena: no puede ser USTEDES TAMBIEN

Víctor: así es, ahora prepárate para entregarte

Ximena: entregarme, YO, están muy equivocados si cren que me voy a rendir, LA PINGÜINA MAS LETAKL DEL PLANETA

Víctor: acaso las pingüinas son letales

 _Entonces Ximena le da en la cara con una patada voladora a Víctor, que lo deja aturdido en el suelo, en eso Héctor intenta golpear a Ximena, pero esta se quita rápido y sector golpea en el estomago accidentalmente a su compañero, Héctor después intenta darle a Ximena, pero ella se alejaba de él saltan hacia atrás una y otra vez_

Héctor: no me ganaras alejándote de mi

Ximena: no es mi culpa que seas tan lento

Héctor: mejor ríndete, jamás podrás vencerme

Ximena: sabes que, por qué no en vez de alardear, me alcanzas

 _Luego Ximena salta del edificio, inmediatamente Héctor se fija del borde, pero no encuentra nada de nada, en eso Víctor se levanta instantáneamente_

Víctor: ESO NO CUENTA, no estaba listo, AAAA…., donde esta Ximena

Héctor: ESCAPO

Víctor: enserio, pues es muy astuta

Héctor: rápido hermano, debemos atraparla de nuevo

Víctor: pero, donde esta

Héctor: debe estar en el interior del edificio, rápido, debió entrar por alguna ventana abierta de este edificio

Víctor: bueno, te digo

 **En el interior del edificio**

 _Ximena se encontraba buscando una manera de salir del edificio sin ser vista, pero en eso escucha un ruido, entonces Ximena toma un cuchillo en sus aletas y se mantiene mas alerta, de repente aparece Omar y Ximena lo toma del cuello y le coloca en el cuello del pingüino el cuchillo_

Ximena: Dame una razón para no matarte en este momento

Omar: oye, oye, tranquila, te salve la vida

Ximena: Que…, explícate

Omar: bueno, veras, cuando deje la elite 11, casualmente estuve mas cercas del pingüino maestro, por un cierto tiempo, hasta que comencé a sospechar que trampa algo gran y malvado, sabía que el pingüino maestro estaba muy relacionado con la elite 12, así que trate de unirme a su elite, aunque me costó trabajo, finalmente lo consigue, una vez dentro de la elite, mis temores fueron confirmadas, el pingüino maestro junto con la elite 12, estaba tramando un plan para deshacerse del pingüino alfa, máximo y galáctico, además de que encerraría en la cárcel a cualquier elite que se opusiera a las normal del pingüino maestro, además que conociendo a la elite 11, lo más probable eran que se opusieron al pingüino maestro, así que cuando me entere de que jugarían el juego donde eliminaban a la elite perdedor, me acerque más a la elite 12, para tratar de que me dejaran jugar, pero me mantenían como un arma secreta para ustedes, pero al descubrir que ellos no ganarían, decidí que lo mejor era echarlos de la agencia secreta, así nos ahorraríamos más problemas, que si se hubieran quedado, espero que lo entiendas Ximena, pero yo siempre estuve de tu lado, solo que el destino me puso del bando contrario por una razón

Ximena: por que debería confiar en ti Omar

Omar: Ximena, solo confía en mi

Ximena: está bien Omar, confiare en ti, solo por esta vez

Omar: gracias Ximena, escucha, el pingüino maestro traicionara al pingüino alfa, para tomar el control total de la agencia secreta de los pingüinos

Ximena: pero debe tramar al más grande, no creo que ese sea todo el plan

Omar: lamentablemente tienes razón Ximena, el pingüino maestro, junto al tejón guía, si es que el pingüino maestro logra llegar a la cima, iniciaran una guerra con los humanos, para que los pingüinos sean la especie dominante, y no le importara a cuántas vidas inocentes tengan que sufrir y hasta morir por su ambición de que los pingüinos sean la especie dominante, y hasta creo, que él quiere ser el gobernante supremo de al tierra, debemos detenerlo cuanto antes

Ximena: no puedo creerlo, el pingüino maestro es el que estuvo detrás de esto todo este tiempo, solo tengo una pregunta, como me encontraste

Omar: que, sabía que te encontraba en este sector de la ciudad, además, tú fuiste la que me encontró

Ximena: si, creo que tienes razón, lo siento

Omar: no hay de qué, y que, no hay beso para Omar

 _Entonces Ximena le da un aletazo a Omar en la cara_

Omar: oye, y eso porque…

Ximena: por haberme asustado

Omar: _(con las aletas en el pico)_ pero me dolió

Ximena: solo bromeaba, claro que te daré un beso Omar, espero que me persones por lo de oswaldo, veras, skipper me obligo

Omar: si, skipper, ya me lo imaginaba

 _Luego Ximena y Omar estaban a punto de besarse, pero llegan Héctor y Víctor_

Héctor: lamento arruinarles el momento y su beso, pero están en graves problemas

Víctor: no se qué papel juegue Omar en esto, pero en la forma como está tratando a Ximena, y ella a Omar, y sin mencionar que estaban a punto de besarse, deduzco que Omar esta con Ximena

Héctor: Y hasta ahora te das cuenta

Víctor: además de que se nota claramente, que Omar antes de este aventura era novio de Ximena, pero se separaron ,luego Ximena se volvió rebelde y se volvió una villana, Omar aun sentía algo por Ximena y decidió traicionar a su propia agencia para estar al lado de Ximena, y por lo tanto los pingüino no saben de la traición de Omar, por lo que Ximena puede aprovechar eso, manipulara a Omar para que involuntariamente haga el trabajo sucio de Ximena y en un dos por tres la agencia secreta de los pingüino y quizás también de los tejones caerán

Héctor: bueno, eso no lo sabía, ERES EL MEJOR HERMANO DEL MUNDO

Víctor: si, si, ya lo se

Ximena. ESTAS COMPLETAMENTE LOCO

Omar: QUE, ESO PIENSAS DE MI

Ximena: tu no Omar, el tejón

Víctor: cual, yo o mi hermano

Héctor: un momento, pero ese no es el punto, HERMANO ATACAQUEMOS A LOS PINGUÜINOS

Víctor: como digas hermano

Héctor. Ahora lo pagaran muy caro los dos

Omar: así, pues eso lo veremos

 **En la oficina del pingüino maestro**

 _Ximena y Omar se encontraban colgando del techo_

Omar: HAY POR FAVOR….

Ximena: cómo fue que nos vencieron tan rápido

Omar: tranquila, esto me pasa todo el tiempo

 _Entonces aparece el pingüino maestro y oswaldo_

Oswaldo: Omar, cómo pudiste

Omar: Bueno, pues veras

Oswaldo: no, no quiero saber, desde ahora estas fuera de la elite 12

Omar: bueno, eso pensé

Ximena: pingüino maestro…., con que usted es la mente criminal que está detrás de todo esto

Pingüino maestro: así es, y cuando el día termine, el pingüino alfa abra caído, y con él su preciada agencia secreta, porque desde ese momento cambiare la cosa un poco como, 360 GRADOS AL INSTANTE _(risa malvada)_

Omar: mmm…., buena risa malvaba, eso me recuerda que debo practicar mi risa malvada

Ximena: bueno, estoy convencida, eres el villano de turno

Pingüino maestro: genial no te parece, bueno la verdad no me interesa eso, como sea, oswaldo, quédate con ellos y vigílalos, tengo a un pingüino alfa que deshacerme y un mundo por conquistar

Oswaldo: como ordenes pingüino maestro

Pingüino maestro: Perfecto, mis planes ya no pueden estar perfecto

Omar: NUNCA TE SALDRA CON LA TUYA PINGÜINO MAESTRO

Pingüino maestro: pero si ya me Salí con la mía _(risa malvada)_ allí se ven tontos _(se ríe un poco mas y comienza a toser)_ bueno, no mas risa malvada por el momento

 **En la agencia secreta de los pingüinos**

 _El pingüino maestro ale de su oficina y por casualidad se encuentra con el pingüino alfa por el pasillo_

Pingüino maestro: hola pingüino alfa, porque no damos una vuelta

Pingüino alfa: mmm…., por qué no, tenemos mucho de qué hablar pingüino maestro

Pingüino maestro: saber que pingüino alfa, tiene razón, tiene toda la razón

 _El pingüino maestro tiene en su espalda nada más ni nada menos que un cuchillo para asesinar al pingüino alfa_

 _ **Continuara…**_


	23. En busca de lo imposible parte H

**_ATENCIÓN_** _ **: LOS PINGÜINOS DE MADAGASCAR NO ME PERTENECEN.**_

* * *

 **En la oficina del pingüino maestro**

 _Omar y Ximena seguían atados de cabeza en la oficina del pingüino maestro, mientras que los observaba oswaldo_

Omar: OYE OSWALDO, a que no puedes desatarnos

Oswaldo: A QUE NO, estoy muy cansado, NO ME HAGAS IR ALLA ARRIBA A DEFORMATE TODO LO QUE SE LLAMA ROSTRO

Omar: bueno, al menos lo intente

Ximena: basta Omar, es obvio que así no lograremos nada

Omar: aja…., olvidan que aun tengo mi súper poder

Ximena: cual súper poder

Omar: mi abogado, ósea rex, me recomendó que no se los dijera y mucho menos que lo demostrara en público, dice que se a vuelto mas millonario gracias a eso

Ximena: seee…., un súper poder…, y cual se supone que es, genio

Omar: TENGO EL PODER DE LA IRONIA, diciendo cosas irónicamente puedo hacer que ocurran cosas muy irónicas

Ximena: OOOO…., BRILLANTE SEÑOR GENIO, CREES QUE DICIENDO QUE NOS DESATEMOS IRONICAMENTE, SE VA A COMPLIR, ME TOMAS COMO UNA ESTUPIDA O QUE…

Omar: no amor…, pero si, irónicamente puedo decir que la cuerda se va a desamarrar sola y….

 _De repente la cuerda se desamarrada sola y los dos pingüinos colgados en el techo se liberan_

Ximena: este…, ESTO NO PUEDA, es obvio que la cuerda no estaba ajustada

Omar: si, claro, lo que digas…

Oswaldo: pero que carajos, PERO SI REVISE ESE NUDO TRIPLE SUPER APRETADO COMO CHURROCIENTAS VECES

Ximena: Y AHORA VAS A PAGAR CARO OSWALSKI

Omar: si oswaldo, _(serio)_ esto es personal

Oswaldo: este…., puedo pedir un Xbox 360 como último deseo

Ximena y Omar: NO

 _Entonces Ximena y Omar cuelgan a oswaldo de cabeza, con la soga que los puso en esa situación a Ximena y Omar_

Omar: y para que sepas, la play station 3, ES MEJOR…

Oswaldo: esto es humillante, y donde se supone que esta mi equipo cuando se les necesita

 **En Cancún**

 _Eduardo, logan y Carmen estaban disfrutando de una vacaciones todo pagado en Cancún, Carmen estaba en la cama disfrutando en una bebida de coco muy fría, Eduardo estaba jugando videojuegos, y logan se estaba viendo como siempre en el espejo_

Carmen: lo máximo, ESTE LUGAR ES LO MAXIMO

Eduardo: SI…., LLEGUE AL NIVEL 100

Carmen: pues cuantos niveles tiene ese juego

Eduardo: 100

Carmen: y cuanto te tardaste

Eduardo: un día

Carmen: a que te lo logro en una hora

Eduardo: JA…., me gustaría ver eso

Carmen: CUANTO DINERO ESTAS DISPUESTO A PERDER

Eduardo: me estas retando, y en mi propio elemento, los videojuegos

Carmen: así es, cha eso pa ca

Eduardo: será ver muy divertido ver como pierdes esta apuesta

 _Carmen le quita el control del videojuego a Eduardo y comienza a jugar, y luego de menos de una hora Carmen logra ganar la apuesta_

Carmen: bien, como estuve

Eduardo: pero… pero.., pero…, COMO RAYOS LO LOGRASTE, ESTO ES IMPOSIBLE

Carmen: para que dejes de gritarle a los cuatro vientos que llegaste al nivel 100, ahora mi millón de dólares

Eduardo: nunca fijamos el precio

Carmen: maldito desgraciado

Logan: _(virando por la ventana)_ miren…, no somos los únicos pingüinos en Acapulco

Carmen: ES CANCUN

Logan: así, eso explica muchas cosas, en fin, veo dos pingüinos mas en la playa junto a un tipo muy raro

Carmen: y eso que

Logan: nada, solo quería decírselo

Carmen: si, como si eso fuera importante

Eduardo: oye Carmen, crees que oswaldo se enoje porque lo hayamos abandonado en medio de una misión de vida o muerte

Carmen: naaa…, no creo que le importe a ese forever alone

 **En la playa**

 _El dentista estaba en la orilla del mar, estaba muy aburrido y enfadado por estar en la playa y no en su casa tratando de crear un plan para vencer a la elite 11, además que solo veía a violeta y Rafael nadando de un lado al otro sin parar_

Dentista: como lograron ustedes dos convencerme de venir a la playa

Violeta y Rafael: SECRETO DE PINGÜINO

Dentista: si claro, como no

 **En la oficina del pingüino maestro**

 _Oswaldo seguía amarrado de cabeza, mientras que Omar y Ximena estaban escapando_

Oswaldo: mi equipo, _(triste)_ me abandona…., QUE HISE YO PARA MERECER ESTO, un momento, ya me acorde, y de seguro de fueron a Cancún, y sin mí, QUE HISE YO PARA…., un segundo…., CUANDO VUELVAN LOS VOY A MATAR CON MIS PROPIAS ALETAS, YO NO SOY UN FOREVER ALONE, YO VIVO DE MI PUBLICO….

Carlos: ya cállese llorón

Oswaldo: Carlos, que haces aquí

Carlos: que…, solo venia por unas cosas…, por mientras tu sigue colgado de cabeza

Oswaldo: este, serias tan amable de bajarme

Carlos: mmm…, deja lo pienso…., así…, NO, y por cierto, si eres un forever alone, ni tu propio equipo te quiere, y eso que tu eres el líder, en fin, hay nos vemos

Oswaldo: PERO QUE RAYOS TE PASA CONTIGO

 _Carlos se va de la oficina del pingüino maestro apaga la luz, y el pobre de oswaldo seguía atado de cabeza_

Oswaldo: porque el mundo me odia, un momento…, POR QUE RAYOS CARLOS NI SIQUIERA ENCENDIO LA TELEVISION….

 _Entonces Carlos vuelve y enciende la televisión en un programa sobre el amor_

Oswaldo: POR QUE CARLOS ME HACES ESTO…, ESO ES MALDAD PURA….

Carlos: hay ya cállese, forever alone

 **En la agencia secreta de los pingüinos**

 _El pingüino maestro seguía caminando con el pingüino alfa_

Pingüino maestro: oye alfa, como sigue los planes para atrapar a Ximena

Pingüino alfa: pues bien, vamos progresando, aunque no puedo creer que Ximena sea mala, eso es muy difícil de creer, pero es cierto

Pingüino maestro: si, a mí también me costó trabajo creer eso, pero traquilo, hay traiciones peores

Pingüino alfa: como cuales

Pingüino maestro: COMO ESTA

 _De repente el pingüino maestro empuja al pingüino alfa, hacia una celda herméticamente sellada, y se ve al pingüino alfa en la pantallita de un comunicador_

Pingüino alfa: QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO

Pingüino maestro: lo siento pingüino alfa, pero se acabo el juego, sí, yo mate al pingüino galáctico y muy pronto tu también estarás muerto, además de la posible muerte del pingüino máximo, yo soy la nueva autoridad máxima de esta agencia secreta, y por lo tanto, YO TENGO EL CONTROL TOTAL DE TODO ESTO, muy pronto se te acabara el oxigeno en esa celda que estas, y cuando eso pase, NADA PODRA DETENEME _(risa malvada)_

Pingüino alfa. PINGÜINO MAESTRO, porque…

Pingüino maestro: porque…., POR QUE…, POR QUE YO NUNCA QUISE SER EL PINGÜINO MAESTRO, YO QUERIA SER MAS PODEROSO, que mi simple cargo, tonto que me diste, Y CON LAS TRES AUTORIDADES MUERTAS, yo, el pingüino maestro, SOY LA AUTORIDAD CON MAS RANGO AHORA, Y VOY A COMENZAR LO QUE TU NUNCA QUISISTE HACER, los pingüinos serán la especie dominante ahora

Pingüino alfa: TONTO, NO PUEDES HACER ESO…, hay una razón de por que estamos como estamos, porque actuó como actuó, OPERAMOS EN LA SOMBRAS…, QUE NUNCA ENTENTISTE ESO

Pingüino maestro: NO, y por cierto, los difuntos no hablan _(risa malvada)_

Pingüino alfa: MALDITO TRAIDOR…, ESTO TE COSTARA MUY CARO

Pingüino maestro: sí, sí, claro, como digas, ahora si me disculpas, hay un mundo que la especie de los pingüinos debe conquistar, suerte con tu asfixia, y feliz muerte _(risa malvada)_

 **En el habitad de los tejones**

 _La elite 11 seguía intentando escaparse de la cueva de los tejones_

Kowalski: es inútil skipper, es obvio que jamás saldremos de aquí

Skipper: NO, debemos seguir, no importa lo que tardemos

Rico: TENGO HAMBRE

Cabo: el mundo corre peligro, y es nuestro deber salvarlo

 _Entonces se desactivan las defensa de la cueva de los tejones y aparece en la entrada de la cueva el agente m_

Agente m: estoy de acuerdo con cabo

Kowalski: pero como

Rico: QUE QUIERES…

Skipper: en guardia muchachos, esto se pondrá feo

Agente m: ALTO, no vengo a pelear, vengo a rescatarlos

Cabo: Porque nos vienes a rescatar

Agente m: ósea hello, que no es obvio que ustedes no pueden solos

Kowalski: quizás este tipo tenga razón

Skipper: Pero por que tendríamos que confiar en ti

Agente m: porque los estoy liberando, que eso no es algo, o que

Héctor y Víctor: TRAICION

Cabo: hay no, los tejones

Agente m: VAYANSE, YO DETENDRE A LOS TEJONES

Héctor: ESTAS MEURTO PINGÜINO

Víctor: NO, ESTAS DOBLEMENTE MUERTO

Agente m: hay si ustedes, YA QUE COMIENCE LA FIESTA

 _De repente Héctor y Víctor comienza a atacar al agente m, pero este pingüino sabe cómo defenderse de tejones enojados como ellos, mientras la elite 11 escapaba_

 **En los pasillo del zoológico de central park**

 _La elite 11 estaba a punto de irse del zoológico, cuando de repente se topan con calamar de titanio_

Skipper: no ahora no, tu no

Calamar de titanio: si ahora sí, yo sí, es la hora de mi venganza tontos pingüinos, PREPARENCE PARA SER CONGELADOS

Rico: tenía que ser

Calamar de titanio: jamás debieron a verme enfrentado, AHORA PREPARENCE PARA LAS CONSECUENCIAS _(risa malvada)_

 _De repente calamar de titanio dique dispara su rayo congelador, pero no pasa nada_

Calamar de titanio: VAMOS TONTO ARTEFACTO, NO ME HAGAS ESTO, tenia que ser acme, VAMOS CHATRRA INUTIL FUNCIONA

 _Entonces el rayo congelador de calamar de titanio explota_

Calamar de titanio: bien, lo haré a la antigüita, CON MIS PUÑOS, AQUÍ LES VOY

 _Luego calamar de titanio va a pelear con los pingüinos, pero es vencido en unos segundos_

Kowalski: vaya, eso no fue difícil

Cabo: pobre calamar de titanio

Skipper: seeee…., se vence a si mismo a cada rato

Calamar de ttianio: TODAVIAN NO HAN VISTO NADA DE MI

Kowalski. Y lo que acabamos de ser de ti, que, no cuenta

Calamar de titanio: NO, VOY A CONGELAR EL MUNDO AUNQUE SEA LO ULTIMO QUE HAGA _(risa malvada)_ así lo quiso mi abuelita y lo voy a cumplir _(risa malvada)_

 _En eso calamar de titanio es pisado por el robot gigante de hámster vil_

Hámster vil: PINGÜINOS..., DEVUELVANME EL DIAMANETE

Rico: CNCWMDCWMDCWMOWC

Cabo: que te hace creer que tenemos el diamante

Hámster vil: porque me toman, como un tonto, rico tiene el diamante entre sus aletas

Rico: hay no

Skipper: RICO, TE DIJE QUE ESCONDIERAS EL DIAMANTE, NO QUE TE LO LLEVARASCONTIGO TODO EL TIEMPO

Rico: LO SIENTO

Cabo: ahora que hacemos

Kowalski: YA SE, tengo un plan, pero es muy arriesgado, rico entrégale el diamante a hámster vil

Skipper: QUE, ESTAS LOCO KOWALSKI

Kowalski: sé lo que hago

Rico: OK

 _Rico le entrega el diamante a hámster vil_

Hámster vil: QUE, gane…, SI GANE, LES DIJE TONTOS PINGÜINO, NADIE PUEDE VENCERME, POR QUE SOY EL MEJOR

Calamar de titanio: _(aplastado por el pie del robot gigante)_ y que hay de mi

Hámster vil: NO PUEDE SER, aplaste una basura parlante

 _Entonces hámster vil se quita a calamar de titanio del pie gigante de su robot_

Calamar de titanio: NO ME PUEDEN TRATAR ASI A MI, CALAMAR DE TITANIO

Hámster vil: ADIOS BASURA PARLANCHINA

 _Después hámster vil arroja a calamar de titanio muy lejos_

Hámster vil: ahora si me disculpan pingüinos tengo un mundo que conquistar

 _De repente hámster vil comienza a irse del zoológico, pero no sin antes hacer un bailecito de victoria_

Skipper: MIRA LO QE HISISTE KOWASKI, AHORA HAMSTER VIL HACE SU BAILECITO CURSI DE LA VICTORIA POR TU CULPA

Kowalski: les dije que mi plan era arriesgado, observen

 **En central park**

 _Hámster estaba muy emocionado ya que estaba a unos pasos de conquistar al mundo, pero no se da cuenta del gran lago del central park, y termina mojando a su robot que no soportaba el agua, y su robot termina explotando, y hámster vil cae al lago junto con el diamante en medio del gran lado del central park_

Hámster vil: AYUDENME NO SE NADAR, NO…, EL DIAMANTE SE UNDE EN EL LAGO, mmm…, el diamante o mi vida, creo que la respuesta es obvio no

 _Entonces hámster vil se sumerge por el diamante pero no vuelve_

 **En el zoológico de central park**

 _Los pingüino estaba viendo la desgracia que le ocurrió a hámster vil_

Kowalski: ven…

Skipper: wow… Kowalski, en veces me sorprendes

Kowalski: si, si lo se

Skipper: Bien elite 11, A LA AGENCIA SECRETA DE LOS PINGÜINOS, tenemos muchos asuntos pendientes que arreglar

Agente m: voy con ustedes

Cabo: que no estabas peleando con los tejones

Agente m: si, pero a me las arreglé con ellos

 _Héctor y Víctor estaba muy golpeados en su habitad, casi desmayados de tantos golpes en todo el cuerpo_

Agente m: entonces nos vamos

Skipper. Si, por que no

Rico: JFJMJMFMFVMVFFEVW

Kowalski: entonces vámonos

 **En la agencia secreta de los pingüinos**

 _Ximena y Omar seguían corriendo por los cuarteles de la agencia secreta de los pingüinos, hasta que se encuentra rodeados por muchos agentes pingüinos_

Omar: bien Ximena, si no sobrevivimos, solo quiero decirte que te amo

Ximena. Pero que cosas dices Omar, no tardaremos más de cinco minutos, vamos, A PELEAR

 _Entonces Ximena y Omar comienza a pelear contra los agentes enemigos, pero por más que pelearan, era obvio que no ganarían la batalla_

Ximena: bien Omar, creo que me equivoque, así que, yo también te amo

Omar: si, pero antas de morir, siempre quise que me borraran la memoria antes de morir

Ximena: OMAR, a ver, usa tu súper poder

Omar: para morir con la memoria borrada

Ximena: no tontito, o era rarito, bueno no porta, USA TU DICHOSO PODER PARA SACARNOS DE AQUÍ

Omar: OYE, ASI N FUNCIONA MI PODER

Ximena: pues has algo, Y ADMITE QUE NO TIENES NINGUN DICHOSO PODER

Omar: QUE SI LO TENGO, QUE QUEIRES QUE HAGA, QUE EL PISO DONDE ESTAN PARADOS TODOS LOS AGENTES QUE INTENTAN MATARNOS COLAPSE, FIJATE QUE ASI N OFUNCIONA MI PODER

Ximena: pues acaba de pasar eso

Omar: QUE, wow…, creo que tengo que saber más sobre mi poder

Ximena: sabes que, ya no me importa eso, SOLO QUIERO SALIR DE AUQI

Omar: HAY SI, siempre preocupándote por ti, Y QUE HAY DE MI, QUE HAY DE OMAR

Ximena: ya cálmate Omar, y tenemos que salvar al pingüino alfa

Omar: y por qué crees que el pingüino alfa este en peligro

Ximena: pues…, no sé por qué esté en peligro, quizás por el hecho de que el pingüino maestro, ESTA COMPELTAMENTE LOCO Y UQIERE EL CONTROL TOTAL DE LA AGENCIA SECRETA DE LOS PINGÜINOS

Omar: Esta bien, no te enojes conmigo

Al lado de la celda del pingüino alfa

Ximena: bien, ya lo encontramos Omar, ahora que

Omar: que de que, tu eres lista aquí, que no

Ximena: Ya amar, deja de ser tan Omar y coopera

Omar: esa bien Ximena, pero no te enojes, de nuevo conmigo

Pingüino alfa: SE PUEDEN DAR PRISA, Y LIBERARME YA, SI EL PINGÜINO MAESTRO DICE SU DISCURSO, SERA DEMACIADO TARDE COMO PARA HACER ALGO

Ximena: tranquilo pingüino alfa, estamos aquí para liberarlo

Pingüino alfa: PUES HAGANLO, y por don por creer que eras una villana Ximena

Ximena: descuide pingüino alfa, en veces las apariencia engaña

Pingüino alfa: si, lo sé, lo comprendí por las malas

Omar: rápido

Ximena: YA DEJA DE QUEJARTE OMAR, O MEJOR POR QUE NO USAS TUS PODERES IRONICAMNETE IRONICOS

Omar: OYE, MIS PODERES SON TAN REALES COMO TU EXITENCIA O LA MIA

Ximena. PUES DEMUESTRALO

Omar: TE LO DEMOSTRARE, PUEDO HACER QUE APARESCA UN FOREVER A LONE CUANDO YO QUIERA…

 _Entonces aparece el forever alone de oswaldo_

Oswaldo: QUE NO SOY UN FOREVER ALONE….

Pingüino alfa: no me digan que el forever alone de Oswaldo está aquí

Omar: de hecho, si

Oswaldo: QUE NO SOY NINGUN FOREVER ALONE….

Ximena: bien hecho Omar, por traer al forever alone de oswaldo

Omar: OYE, tú me obligaste a hacerlo

Oswaldo: QUE ME DEJEN DE DECIR FOREVER ALONE…

Ximena: y Que tanto le cuesta aceptarse como es a oswaldo

Oswaldo: QUE NO LO SOY, Y TE LO VOY A DEMOSTRAR

 _Entonces oswaldo comienza a golpear muy fuerte a ximena_

Omar: OYE, no se golpea a la chicas, Y MUCHO MENOS SI ES MI NOVIA MARIMACHA

 _De repente oswaldo deja de golpear a Ximena y golpea muy fuerte a omar en la cara_

Omar: _(confundido)_ oye…, que parte de no golpear a la chicas es la que n entiendes _(se desmaya)_

Oswaldo: ME LAS VAN A PAGAR, Y LES VOY A COBRAR…

Ximena: OYE GENIO, VOLTEA

Oswaldo: Que, de que

 _En eso Ximena golpea muy fuerte con un tubo de metal a Oswaldo_

Ximena: nadie me golpea sin salir con hemorragias internas, y mucho menos si golpean al afeminado de mi novio

Omar: _(semiinconsciente)_ yo no soy ningún afeminado

Ximena: acepta lo que eres

Omar: _(adolorido)_ ahora ya sé cómo se siente oswaldo

Ximena: rápido no hay tiempo para liberar al pingüino alfa, debemos detener al pingüino maestro antes de que de su aburrido discurso o sino será demasiado tarde

Omar: _(muy cansado para levantarte)_ si, si ahorita te alcanzo

Ximena: NO HAY TIEMPO, iré yo sola

Omar: TE APOYO, yo por mientras te espero aquí

Ximena: bien, solo espero no llegar tarde

Omar. Buena suerte Ximena

Ximena: Descuida Omar, la tendré

 _Entonces Ximena se va corriendo por el pingüino maestro_

 _ **Continuara….**_


	24. En busca de lo imposible parte I

**_ATENCIÓN_** _ **: LOS PINGÜINOS DE MADAGASCAR NO ME PERTENECEN.**_

* * *

 **En la gran cámara de conferencias**

 _El pingüino maestro había ordenado que todo el mundo de la agencia secreta de los pingüinos fuera a tal lugar, donde el pingüino maestro daría su importante y extremadamente aburrido discurso_

Pingüino maestro: bien compañeros pingüinos, como muchos de ustedes sabrán, aun sido días muy difíciles para nosotros, y les tengo malas noticias que darles, nuestros superiores han caído en estos últimos días, el pingüino galáctico, el pingüino máximo y el pingüino alfa, han muerto, pero no dejaremos que su muerte sea en vano, vamos a levantarnos aunque sea lo último que sea, y yo el pingüino maestro, como el pingüino de más rango en toda la agencia secreta, seré su nuevo superior al mando, por lo tanto mi puesto desde este preciso momento será inamovible, y no se preocupen, hare un bien trabajo, y por cierto, ya no me llamen pingüino maestro, AHORA SOY EL PINGÜINO MAXIMO MAESTRO, EL NUMERO UNO DE ESTA ORGANIZACIÓN DE PINGÜINOS, ya no podemos seguir operando en las sombras, debemos salir de esta miseria, somos la especie más avanzada del mundo y por ello deberemos ser la especie domínate, prepárense que vendrán cambios muy drásticos, nuestra especia va a tomas el control del mundo, QUE VIVA LA ESPECIE DE LOS PINGÜINOS

 _Entonces todo el mundo comenzó a aplaudirle al pingüino máximo maestro, entonces Ximena llegue a la gran sala de conferencias, pero era demasiado tarde, el pingüino máximo maestro había ganado_

Ximena: no, llegue tarde

 **Afuera de la celda del pingüino alfa**

 _Oswaldo y Omar ya estaban los dos reaccionando, pero estaban muy confundidos_

Oswaldo: crees que puedes vencerme

Omar: no lo creo, VOY A VENCERTE

 _Pero ambos les estaba dando vueltas el mundo, y terminaban dando golpes al aire, hasta que caían al suelo muy cansados_

Pingüino alfa: PERO QUE TANTO HACEN ALLA AFUERA, me estoy quedando sin aire

 _De repente salen del conducto de ventilación la elite 11 junto con el agente m, y por desgracia para oswaldo, les cae enzima_

Skipper: la elite 11 esta aquí

Kowalski: un momento, donde están los malos

Rico: ESTO ES RARO

Cabo: pensé que nos estarían esperando con la artillería pesada

Oswaldo: estoy acá abajo

Agente m: mmm…, eso explica porque no nos dolió nadita el aterrizaje

Omar: muchachos, que alegría verlos

Skipper: OMAR, por que como si estuvieras borracho, bebiste de nuevo

Omar: _(frente la pared)_ no skipper

Skipper: estoy acá

Pingüino alfa: no es por apresurarlos, pero, ME PUEDEN SACAR DE AQUÍ

Skipper: PINGÜINO ALFA, ENSEGUIDA, RICO

 _Entonces rico vomita unas dinamitas y explotan, pero no surtió efecto_

Skipper: Rayos, KOWALSKI

Kowalski: en seguida skipper

 _Luego Kowalski se pone a tratar de descifrar el codigo para abrir la celda, pero al final no logra nada_

Kowalski: es inútil skipper

Skipper: huachinangos, tendre que usar el elemento R, omar ayudanos

Omar: _(estando de espaldas con skipper)_ ENSEGUIDA SKIPPER

Skipper: estoy aca

Omar: _(volteándose)_ lo siento skipper, bien apártense por mi bien _(ve el teclado arriba del comunicador)_ bien esto va a ser difícil, porque es imposible que al primer intento se abra esta cosa

 _Entonces Omar oprime un botón y se abre la celda del pingüino maestro_

Pingüino alfa: POR FIN, respiro aire puro

Skipper: bien Omar, repórtame lo que paso

Omar: ok skipper, todo empezó cuando intentaron sacar a cabo de equipo y cabo se volvió malo, y tu casi mueres y yo llegue para ser el líber, reclute a becky, Marlene y a mort, pero en realidad tú estabas vivo, cabo también estaba vivo, se armo un conflicto después de eso, luego los dos peleamos a ver quién debía ser el líder, y al final resulto que tu terminaste como líder de nuevo, después conocimos al doctor z, después el zoológico estaba en crisis ya que alice no venia, después Kowalski se volvió malo he hicimos una parodia de starwars, luego fuimos a Cancún y conocimos al dentista, violea y Rafael, en seguida nos perdimos en altamar, terminamos en el triangulo de las bermudas, pero al final logramos salir de esa, mas tarde nos llegaron los marcianos, al rato nos topamos con foxmagic, un poco más adelante nos quedamos atrapados en el piso 13, y el doctor z se nos volvió un traidor, al dia siguiente Aparicio oswaldo, después nos visitaron violeta y Rafael, una semana después nos ataron cuatro villanos a la vez, y finalmente nos ataco el doc por última vez, un mes después volvió cabo, llego mi novia a la elite 12, volvió el doctor x, volvió el oficial x como el conserje x y con su nuevo perro venganza, y después…

Skipper: NO TAN ATRÁS

Omar: lo siento, todo comenzó cuando hámster vil intento robar el diamante de no sé qué onda, después calamar de titanio intento congelar el mar por no sé qué cosas, después el pingüino maestro los llamo para atrapar al agente m que resulto ser un traidor, así que creyeron ustedes que estaría en la fiesta de no se para que, y al final resulto que si estaba en la fiesta, después el tipo ese malo de la puerta, no los dejo pasar sin antes ver sus trajes, hubo enojos y conflicto y uno termino con hemorragias internas por mi novia, después nigel ayudo a cabo y creo que también a rico a entrar a la fiesta, pero al estilo misión imposible, después las cosas se pusieron más difíciles, hiso su primera aparición el pingüino galáctico y posiblemente la ultima del capítulo de nuestra historia, después conocí al amor de mi vida, pero resulto ser una traidora rompe corazones, pero al final solo fue un mal entendido, entonces se toparon con el agente m e intentaron atraparlo, pero la elite 12 también intentaron lo mismo, hubo persecución a gran velocidad, y al final Ximena y el agente m se enfrentaron en un combate en el puente de Brooklyn que Ximena perdió, después tuvieron más conflictos con la elite 12, y terminaron jugando un juego de descalificación inmediata a la elite perdería, y ustedes perdieron gracias a mi, así que pensaron que yo era un enemigo, ustedes se volvieron civiles, Ximena se volvió una fugitiva de la ley al matar al pingüino máximo, ustedes se enfrentaron a los tejones, luego Ximena se enfrento a los tejones, luego casi me mata, pero le dije los planes del pingüino maestro, y después nos capturaron, intensamos escapar, y….

Skipper: MAS ADELANTE

Omar: O PUES YA DECIDETE, bueno, tú me preguntabas que estaba pasando, yo te digo lo que hicimos hace un año, luego tú me dices que no tan atrás, yo te digo lo que paso al inicio de esta aventura, después es me dices que más adelante, y finalmente te ando diciendo que paso, en eso tú te enojas y le pides a pingüino alfa la informaron que no pudiste sacarme de mi, en eso oswaldo despierta y nos ataca, el pingüino alfa se queda deteniendo a oswaldo, nosotros corremos por el pingüino maestro, que ahora se llama pingüino maestro máximo, solo para saber que ahora toda la organización le pertenece, pero no nos importara un pepino, ya que gracias a mi, ya no somos parte de la agencia secreta de los pingüinos, pero los demás si, y nos comienza ha atacar todo el mundo, se arma un verdadero escándalo abra una traición inesperada, aunque ni tan esperaba porque ya la dije que no, la agencia secreta es destruida por cuarta vez consecutiva, creo, y primera vez de este año, al final Ximena y el pingüino maestro máximo arman un combate a muerte, que Ximena gana y le perdona la vida al pingüino maestro, pero terminaría en la cárcel de por vida, pero este escapa, Ximena va por él y lo vuelve a encontrar, el pingüino maestro casi logra escapar pero llegue el incognito que le impide escapar, ahora el pingüino maestro está atrapado y su destino seria estar en prisión por el resto de su vida, pero él prefería morir antes de perder una batalla, así que se suicida, y en eso el incognito le rebela a Ximena su verdadera identidad y todos felices por siempre, A NO…, todavía no es el momento, el incognito no va a revelar su identidad, _(risa malvada)_ que malo soy, y recuerden no soy un adivino del futuro, pero tengo el poder de la ironía, así que es lo posible que pase

Skipper: NO TAN ADELANTE, sabes que olvídalo, pingüino alfa, dame el reporte de lo que paso, y porque siento un deja vu

Omar: no lo sé, porque será

Pingüino alfa: está bien, es el pingüino maestro, me traiciono y me puso en esta celda, ustedes me acaban de salvar de mi posible muerte, se los agradezco, pero si el pingüino maestro se vuelve el nuevo jefe de la agencia, será invencible, nuestros propios amigos estarían en nuestra contra

 _Entonces llega Ximena corriendo desde la sala de conferencia de la agencia secreta de los pingüinos_

Ximena: pues es mejor que piensen que hacer, porque el pingüino maestro máximo, es el nuevo líder de la organización

Pingüino alfa: no, es el fin, ya no hay nada que podamos hacer

Skipper: pero si tu eres el pingüino alfa

Kowalski: pero si tu eres más superior que el pingüino maestro

Pingüino alfa: eso ya no importa ahora, deberíamos rendirnos ya, aceptémoslo de una vez, el pingüino maestro nos derroto

Cabo: y que ganamos con rendirnos

Pingüino alfa: COMO QUE, QUE GANAMOS CON RENDIRNOS, pues vivir mas, que mas esperabas

Cabo: bueno, yo solo decía

Pingüino alfa: si, intento matarme, es claro que hará hasta lo imposible por cometer lo que quiere hacer, con la agencia en nuestra contra, ahora es imposible que podamos hacer algo

Agente m: NO, quizás no podamos hacer nada si la agencia secreta esta en nuestra contra, pero quizás hacer algo, si destruimos la agencia

Ximena: mmm…, me agrada este tipo, si estoy con el

Pingüino alfa: destruir la agencia secreta, si, quizás funcione

Skipper: entonces está decidido

 _De repente se levanta oswaldo del suelo y toma al pingüino alfa de las aletas por la espalda_

Oswaldo: JAMAS PERMITIRE, que destruyan la agencia secreta, MALDITOS TRAIDORES

Ximena: TRAIDORES, y que me dices de ti

Pingüino alfa: VAYANSE, YO LO DETENDRE

Skipper: NO TE DEJAREMOS PINGÜINO ALFA

Pingüino alfa: TIENEN QUE IRSE, YA, yo estaré bien

 _Entonces el pingüino alfa salta hacia atrás, haciendo que oswaldo caiga al suelo, y el pingüino alfa cae de pie y se libera de Oswaldo_

Pingüino alfa: YA VALLANSE, no toleraría destruir mi agencia secreta, la que cuide por muchos años

Ximena: Adiós pingüino alfa

Pingüino: terminen la misión, y venzan al pingüino maestro por mi

 _Luego Ximena, el agente m, skipper, Kowalski, rico y cabo se van y dejan peleando al pingüino alfa con Oswaldo_

 **En los pasillos de la agencia secreta de los pingüinos**

 _Los pingüinos se acercaban a la cámara de autodestrucción, pero son interrumpidos por Carlos_

Carlos. A donde creen que van traidores

Cabo: A la cámara de destrucción

Carlos: pues no lo creo, ahora sabrán lo que les hacemos a los traidores en este violento lugar

Agente m: déjenmelo a mí, váyanse ustedes elite 11

Skipper: esta, seguro agente m

Agente m: seguro, me debe dinero

Skipper: está bien, como quieras, VAMONOS

 _Entonces los pingüinos se van y dejan al agente m peleando con Carlos, hasta que llegando al gran cuarto de autodestrucción, estaba lleno de pingüino guaridas que protegían la entrada_

Kowalski: no puede ser, guaridas que protegen la entrada

Rico: ESTO NO SERA FACHIL

 _De repente comienzan a atacarlos, en especial a skipper_

Skipper: ELITE, ATACEN

Ximena: SKIPPER, VOY AL CUARTO DE AUTODESTRUCCION

Skipper: está bien Ximena, no te tardes

Omar: yo voy con ella

 **En el cuarto de autodestrucción**

 _Luego Ximena y Omar entran al gran cuatro de autodestrucción, dejando a fuera a skipper, Kowalski, rico y cabo_

Ximena: la cámara de autodestrucción, por que será muy grande, que no podían poner solo un botón nomas, y porque solo hay un camino por el cual si caemos, no se ve que allá fondo

Omar: no lo hay

Ximena: FONDO

Omar: no, dinero, este lugar lleva mucho tiempo, y con la crisis, decidimos dejar el salón de autodestrucción así

Ximena: y porque la agencia secreta tiene un botón de autodestrucción

Omar: QUE, es culpa de los tontos protocolos internacionales

Ximena: bueno, sigamos con la tarea

Omar: buena idea

 _Entonces Omar y Ximena se van caminando hasta llegar al centro de la habitación y toparse con una computadora_

Ximena: o genial, no tenemos a Kowalski para eso

Omar: no ocupamos a Kowalski, allá esta el botón de autodestrucción

 _Después Ximena ve que al lado de la computadora había un botón que decía autodestrucción_

Ximena: genial, y para qué rayos es la computadora

Omar: no preguntes

Ximena: bien, cuando activemos el botón de autodestrucción, tendremos 20 minutos para salir corriendo por nuestras vidas, estás listo Omar

Omar: Si, estoy listo, pero tengo que decirte algo

Ximena: QUE, que quieres decirme

Omar: que el pingüino maestro está detrás de ti

Ximena: QUE, imposible

Pingüino maestro: jamás pensé que llegarían a tomar medidas extremas, pero aquí los tenemos

Ximena: pingüino maestro

Pingüino maestro: ahora soy pingüino maestro máximo

Ximena: tú eres el verdadero traidor

Pingüino maestro: quizás tengas razón, pero eso ya no importa, ahora yo soy el jefe de la organización, y si digo que tu eres la traidora, es porque tú eres la traidores, y sabes lo que hacemos a los traidores como tú en esta agencia secreta, te acabas de ganar un boleto seguro al más allá, y descuida, tus amigos tendrán una feliz vida, en prisión el resto de sus vidas

Ximena: no lo creo pingüino maestro, por si no lo has notado, solo estamos tu, yo y Omar, y nadie más vendrá por el momento, Omar y yo podemos matarte ahora mismo si queremos

Pingüino maestro: Dijiste Omar, pues te tengo noticias, tonta Ximena, Omar está conmigo, es mí

Ximena: QUE, Omar lo que dice el pingüino maestro es cierto

Omar: me temo, que es cierto, lo siento Ximena

Ximena: QUE, OMAR COMO PUDISTE

Pingüino maestro: parece que caíste en mi trampa Ximena, acabas de ir directo a tu funeral

Ximena: aunque sean dos, aun puedo ustedes

Pingüino maestro: piénsalo dos veces

 _De repente Omar y el pingüino maestro sacan unas pistolas apuntándole a Ximena_

Ximena: no puede ser

Omar: Ximena, aunque el amor que siento por ti es real, te voy a detener

Pingüino maestro: como tú comprenderás Ximena, es tu fin, al igual que el de tus amigos _(risa malvada_ )

Ximena: Omar, como puede ser parte de esto

Omar: así es Ximena, trabajo para el pingüino maestro

Ximena: Desde cuando

Pingüino maestro: desde siempre, el y yo lo planificamos todo esto desde hace años

Omar: y no dejare que tu Ximena, DESTRUYAS TODO LO QUE HE LOGRADO HASTA AHORA

Pingüino maestro: OMAR DISPARA

Omar: ok jefe…

Ximena: OMAR NO…

 _Entonces Omar comienza a dispararle a Ximena, que ella comienza a correr por su vida pero estaba atrapada en ese lugar, por suerte ninguna bala la herido, Omar por su lado se queda sin balas_

Omar: rayos, me quede sin balas

Pingüino maestro: PUES VE POR ELLA

Omar: de acuerdo pingüino maestro

 _De repente Omar intenta golpear a Ximena, pero esta comienza a esquivar todo los ataques de Omar, y tratado de escapar de él_

Ximena: no quiero lastimarte

Omar: pero yo si

 _Una vez más Omar intenta lastimar a Ximena, pero sin tener éxito, ambos pingüinos estaban peleando peligrosamente cerca del borde_

Ximena: basta Omar, no tenemos por qué pelear

Omar: deja de hablar, y si lo que quieres es ayudarme, entonces suicídate y déjate caer del borde, espero que te mueras

Ximena: entonces no me dejas opción

 _Luego Ximena comenzó a contraatacar a Omar, con golpes y mas patadas, que Omar bloqueaba y esquivaba, hasta que Omar le hace una patada voladora, que termina aventando y caerse de la plataforma, pero Ximena se logra sujetar con la aleta del borde_

Omar: miren nomas lo que tenemos aquí

Ximena: Omar no lo hagas

Omar: pero si quiero hacerlo, por fin mis planes se han completado, y tu no estarás para contemplarlos, adiós Ximena, fue un placer mientras dudo

Ximena. Omar, NO….

Omar: lo siento Ximena, pero soy y siempre fui de los malos, nos vemos en el mas allá, hasta la vista

 _Luego Omar comienza a pisar la aleta de Ximena hasta que esta se suelta del borde y cae de la plataforma_

Omar: SI, LO LOGRAMOS, JEFE TENIA RAZON, lo hemos concedido

Pingüino maestro: lo sé mi fiel socio, después de muchos años de planificación, por fin lo hemos lograros, el control total de la agencia secreta de los pingüino

Omar: ahora que vamos a hacer pingüino maestro máximo

Pingüino maestro: supongo que deshacernos de los pingüinos traidores que queda

Omar: me parece bien, jefe

 _Después Ximena cae encima de Omar_

Ximena: me extrañaste

Omar: no sabes cuanto

Pingüino maestro: pero que…, que rayos está pasando aquí

 _Luego aparece el agente m a las espaldas del pingüino maestro_

Agente m: yo soy lo que paso, el incognito no es el único que sabe aparecer de la nada

Pingüino maestro: Porque siempre tiene que ser de la manera difícil

Agente m: parece que ahora si esta nivelado el campo de juego, Ximena las esposas

Ximena: con mucho gusto

 _De repente Ximena esposa a Omar, dejándolo inmovilizado y debajo de Ximena_

Ximena: listo agente m

Omar: aunque sea te puedes quitar de encima

Ximena. No, me gusta estar arriba de mí

Omar: porque los malos siempre tienen que perder

Ximena: así por cierto, casi se me olvida

 _Ximena le pone una ball gag en el pico, para que no pudiera hablar_

Ximena: tranquilo Omarsito, no te voy a violar

Pingüino maestro: agente m, tú siempre arruinando mis planes

Agente m: si, pero parece que esta vez llegue tarde

Pingüino maestro: pero no llegue tan lejos para nada, ESTA VEZ TE VOY A MATAR

Agente m: a ver inténtalo

 _En eso el pingüino maestro comienza a dispararle al agente m, pero este tenía un escudo que usa para evitar las balas del pingüino maestro_

Pingüino maestro: porque siempre la quieren a la antigüita, pero si quieres que te mate con mis propias aletas, LO HARE

Agente m: A PELEAR

 _Entonces el pingüino maestro y el agente m comienza a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, hasta el agente m le gana en la pelea al pingüino maestro_

Agente m: siempre fuiste malo para las peleas pingüino maestro

Pingüino maestro: ni me lo recuerdes

 _De repente aparece el pingüino alfa, el pingüino máximo y el pingüino galáctico_

Pingüino maestro: QUE, PERO SI USTEDES ESTAN MUERTOS

Pingüino galáctico: en realidad nunca morimos

Pingüino máximo: solo te hicimos creer que morimos

Pingüino alfa: al igual que ser el líder de la agencia secreta de los pingüinos

Pingüino maestro. PERO YO SOY EL PINGÜINO MAESTRO MAXIMO AHORA, EL NUMERO UNO

Pingüino alfa: NO, nunca fuiste el número uno

Pingüino galáctico: solo puedes ser el número dos

Pingüino máximo: ya el dichoso número uno, NO EXISTE

Pingüino maestro: QUE, Omar me dijo que lo mato

Agente m: pues al parecer Omar te engaño

Ximena: cuando no

 _Omar intentaba hablar, pero nomas no podía, al final dejo que la situación solo pasara_

Pingüino maestro: pero aun así, soy el de más alto rango aquí, USTEDES YA NO CUENTAN

Pingüino galáctico: ya no contaremos, pero tú no eres el de más alto rango aquí

Pingüino máximo: hay alguien con mas rango que tu

Pingüino alfa: tu nomas eres el número dos, pero el dichoso número uno, no eres tú

Pingüino maestro: ENTONCES QUIEN ES EL NUMERO UNO

Los tres Pingüinos: es Ximena

 _Ximena al escuchar eso, es queda muy impresionaba_

Ximena: QUE, IMPOSIBLE, NO ESTARAN HABLANDO ENSERIO

Agente m: si algo me ha enseñado el tiempo, es que esos tres pingüinos siempre hablan enserio

Ximena: no lo puedo creer, eso es, GENIAL

Pingüino maestro: QUE, NOOOOO…., YO NO PUEDO PERDER, NOOO…., ESTO NO HA TERMINADO TONTOS, YO NO PUEDO SER VENCIDO, ME LAS VAN A PAGAR TODOS USTEDES…

 _ **Continuara….**_


	25. En busca de lo imposible parte J

**_ATENCIÓN_** _ **: LOS PINGÜINOS DE MADAGASCAR NO ME PERTENECEN.**_

* * *

 **En el lugar de la otra vez**

 _El pingüino maestro comienza a parodiar lo de star wars al final del episodio tres_

Pingüino maestro: NOOOO…..

Ximena: si, si, ya cállese

Pingüino galáctico. Buen, tal parece que esta aventura ya término

Pingüino maestro: NO LO CREO, yo jamás me rendiré

 _De repente saca su pistola y le dispara al botón de autodestrucción, que termina activándose, quedando solo 20 minutos para la autodestrucción de la agencia secreta de los pingüinos_

Pingüino maestro: HASTA NUNCA TONTOS….

Agente m: EL PINGÜINO MAESTRO SE ESCAPA

Ximena: no lo creo

 **En el aire**

 _Entonces Ximena va por él que se fue en un helicóptero, Ximena logra sujetarse del helicóptero que despega, quedando los tres pingüinos en el cielo de norte América_

Pingüino maestro: gracias amigo del helicóptero, no sé qué aria sin ti

Amigo del helicóptero: QUE NO SOY TU AMIGO

Ximena: PUES SERA MEJOR QUE PIENSES EN ALGO

Pingüino maestro: QUE, tú nunca te rindes verdad, RAPIDO, mas velocidad

Amigo del helicóptero: entendido

Ximena: esto va a hacer más difícil de lo que pensaba

Pingüino maestro: espero que puedas volar, POR QUE VAS PARA ABAJO

 _Entonces el pingüino maestro intenta hacer que Ximena se soltara del helicóptero para que callera al suelo, pero el amigo del helicóptero comienza a perder el control, y el helicóptero comienza a caer al suelo, y choca contra una fábrica fundadora de metal_

 **En la fundidora de metal**

 _Ximena despierta arriba de un puente pequeño de ancho, pero muy extenso hecho de un metal, debajo de ella había unos contenedores con mucho metal derretido_

Ximena: pingüino maestro, donde estas

 _De repente se aparece el pingüino maestro con una pistola, a las espaldas de Ximena_

Pingüino maestro: me buscabas, ahora si estamos los dos solos, sin ayuda ni refuerzos

Ximena: pingüino maestro, vas a pagar por todo lo que hiciste e instabas hacer

Pingüino maestro: con que tu eres la número uno, y yo soy el número dos, entonces si te mato yo seré el número uno, bueno, por lo menos mis planes no se arruinaron del todo

Ximena: olvidas que soy el pingüino más letal del planeta, y tu eres pésimo luchando

Pingüino maestro: si, pero por algo soy maestro que no, SOY EL MAESTRODEL ENGAÑO, SOY EL MAS TRAMPOSO DEL MUNDO, y jamás me ganaras

Ximena: Quieres apostar

Pingüino maestro: siempre cuanta con ello

 _Entonces el pingüino maestro sujeta dos pistolas con sus dos aletas y le comienza a disparar a Ximena, que ella esquiva al saltar del puente y sujetarse de la barandilla, y con el impulso que toma le hace una patada voladora al pingüino maestro, que lo deja en el suelo, y las pistolas del pingüino maestro se caen del puente para terminar en el metal fundido, luego el pingüino maestro reacciona rápido y le da un golpe a Ximena, ella le da otro golpe, pero el puente sorpresivamente se da vuelta, dejando a Ximena y al pingüino maestro colgados de la barandilla_

Pingüino maestro: vamos a caer en el metal fundido

Ximena: No lo creo

 _Luego Ximena intenta subirse al puente y lo logra, pero el pingüino maestro se le estaba dificultando las cosas, ya que la barandilla estaba a punto de caer_

Ximena: pingüino maestro, dame la aleta

Pingüino maestro: para que, para pasar el resto de mi vida en prisión, no lo creo, se acabo Ximena, yo jamás pierdo, prefiero morir en batalla, que vivir el resto de mi vida en el fracaso

Ximena: NOOO…., no digas tonterías, serás un villano, pero todos tiene derecho a la vida

Pingüino maestro: yo no lo veo así, felicidades Ximena, serás un gran pingüino jefe de la organización secreta de los pingüinos

Ximena: NO PINGÜINO MAESTRO,

Pingüino maestro: dale un saludo de mi parte a tu padre adoptivo, lemmy el tejón

Ximena: LO CONOCES, pero si el desapareció

Pingüino maestro: yo te conozco más de lo que tú crees, el está vivo, y se tu origen y tus difuntos padres

Ximena: QUE…, _(suelta una lagrima)_

Pingüino maestro: adiós Ximena, cuídate sobrina…

Ximena: ¿tío?

 _De repente la barandilla se separa del puente, y el pingüino maestro cae al metal fundido, dando por terminado su vida_

Ximena: PINGÜINO MAESTRO, porque lo hiciste

 **En la agencia secreta de los pingüinos**

 _Todo el mundo comienza a correr por sus vidas, ya que en cinco minutos todo el lugar iba a autodestruirse, por suerte al final todo el mundo sale y el lugar se autodestruye por cuarta vez_

Pingüino alfa: Y POR CUATRA MALDITA VEZ, la agencia secreta de los pingüinos es destruida

Pingüino máximo: esto se está haciendo costumbre

Pingüino galáctico: si, bueno, yo ya me tengo que ir para el espacio exterior

Pingüino alfa: está bien pingüino galáctico

Pingüino máximo: cuídate

Pingüino galáctico: bueno, se cuidan, adiós

Agente m: miren que tienen por allí

Skipper: pero si no es más que la número uno de la organización

Pingüino máximo: Ximena, que bueno que llegas

Ximena: gracias, pero les tengo malas noticias

Pingüino alfa: no me digas que el pingüino maestro escapo

Ximena: no, no es eso

 _De repente aparecer Omar atado de las manos siendo subido a un alto de policía de los pingüinos_

Omar: ALTO, están cometiendo un terrible error, yo soy inocente

Pingüino policía: SI, SI, dígaselo al juez

Pingüino policía 2: creo que si debimos dejarlo con el pico tapado

Pingüino policía 1: si, pero es nuestro trabajo soportar los berrinches de los criminales

Pingüino policía 2: si, tienes razón, pero enserio por qué no inventa algo más original, lo que dicen ya está más clicheado que el efecto matrix

Pingüino policía 1: QUE EFECTO MATRIX NI QUE NADA, lo que dicen esta mas gastado que siempre en todas las historias creadas, siempre gana el bueno, siendo que en la vida cotidiana es todo al revés

Omar: los estoy escuchando

Pingüino policía 1 y 2: lo sabemos

 _Entonces Omar se va en el auto de policía para la cárcel_

Ximena: quien diría que Omar terminaría en la cárcel

Kowalski: si, eso fue un tanto inesperado

Rico: QUIEN QUIERE PAY

Cabo: YO QUIERO

Pingüino alfa: y bien Ximena, que le paso al pingüino maestro

Ximena: pues…, el se suicido

Pingüino máximo: proviniendo del pingüino maestro, eso no me extraña

Pingüino alfa: si, tienes razón pingüino máximo

Pingüino máximo: entonces que Ximena, ahora eres la numero uno, que vas a hacer ahora

Ximena: lo que voy a hacer, es regresarlos a sus cargos normales, aunque el pingüino galáctico, ya se me adelanto

Pingüino alfa: ese pingüino galáctico, siempre con sus prisas, que el tiempo ya muy lento para el

Pingüino máximo: de hecho

Pingüino alfa: bien, y ahora que vamos a hacer Ximena

Ximena: lo primero que vamos a hacer, es reconstruir la agencia secreta de los pingüinos

Pingüino máximo: bien hecho Ximena, no podría estar más orgullo de ti

Ximena: gracias pingüino máximo

Pingüino máximo: yo sabía que si podías

Ximena: pero enserio, porque tuve que pasar todo eso

Pingüino máximo: porque no podemos darle el cargo mas importante de la agencia a cualquiera, si comprendes verdad

Ximena: si, creo que sí, pero como sabían del plan del pingüino maestro

Pingüino máximo: porque era inevitable que se revelara el pingüino maestro

Pingüino alfa: no lo sabíamos, eso fue un golpe de suerte, mera coincidencia

Pingüino máximo: CALLATE ALFA

Pingüino máximo: lo siento máximo

Ximena: bueno, les molesta si regreso al zoológico de central park por mis cosas

Pingüino máximo: no, para nada, tomate tu tiempo

Ximena: gracias pingüino máximo

Pingüino máximo: de nada Ximena

Ximena: bien muchachos, vámonos

 **En el habitad de los pingüinos**

 _Ximena estaba preparando sus cosas para irse_

Skipper: entonces, este es el adios Ximena

Ximena: me tomo que si, fue divertido mientras duro

Kowalski: SI…., TENDRE MI LINDA Y COMODA CAMA DE NUEVO

Skipper: Kowalski

Kowalski: perdón…, es una lástima que te vayas

Cabo: adiós Ximena cuídate

Rico: bye, bye

 _Entonces llegan él, cola anillada, su mano derecha y ojos triste_

Julien. Que hay monjas, como han estado

Skipper. JULIEN, que no ves que arruinas el momento

Kowalski: Ximena ya se va

Julien: Ximena, Maurice, la conocemos

Mauirce: creo que si la conocemos

Mort: yo si la conozco

Cabo: pues eso ya no importa, porque ya se va

Ximena: si, adiós julien

Julien: aaaaaaa…, bueno, ok, adiós monja

Maurice: adiós Ximena, cuídate

Mort: adiós Ximena

Ximena: Un momento, donde están Marlene y Alfonso

 **En Cancún**

 _Marlene y Alfonso estaban en una lancha a toda velocidad, persiguiendo a otra lancha donde se encontraba un villano que intentaban capturar_

Cheetos: _(risa malvada)_ ustedes tontos agentes, jamás me atraparan, solos utedes y ese pingüino raro de la otra vez, saben de mi existencia, YO CONTROLARE EL MUNDO CON LA MARCA DE COMIDA CHATARRA CON MI NOMBRE _(risa malvada)_ QUE VOLVERA A TODOS LOS TONTOS HUMANOS UNOS GORDOS PEREZOSOS _(risa malvada, y comienza a toser)_ ok, mucha risa malvada por hoy

Marlene: ríndete cheetos, frustraremos tus oscuros planes

Alfonso: jamás ganas tonto tigre villano

 _De repente ambas lanchas pasan enfrente del dentista, que se encontraba a la orilla del mar, que terminan mojándolo_

Rafael y violeta: para ce que nomos lo únicos pingüino en todo Cancún

Dentista: porque a mi

 _Por mientras en el cuarto de Carmen, Eduardo y logan, los tres pingüinos estaban haciendo una fiesta_

Logan: ES HORA DE BAILAR, EL GANGNAM STYLE

Eduardo: HAY NO PUEDE SER

Carmen: Debe ser una broma

Logran: _(cantando y bailando_ ) VAMOS, O SI, GO, GO, GO, GO, GOOOO..., OPPA, OPPA GANGNAM STYLE, EEEE…, SEXY….

Carmen: y ya comenzó

Eduardo: SALVENSE QUIEN PUEDA

Logan: SUBAMOSLE EL VOLUMEN

 _Logan le sube el volumen a la música, y Eduardo y Carmen lanzan a logan por la ventana_

Carmen y Eduardo: PARA QUE NO NOS VUELTAS A PONER ESA MUSICA, AQUÍ PURO METAL, COMO LA VEZ

Logan: _(cayendo)_ YO COMO IBA A SABER

Carmen y Eduardo: esa era la idea

 **En la entrada del zoológico de central park**

 _Los pingüinos estaban en la puerta despidiéndose de Ximena_

Los cuatro pingüinos: adiós Ximena

Ximena: adiós, cuidante del demente x y de alice, que venganza no se los coman y vigilen al cara de pez por mi

Espiráculo: OYE, TE PUEDO ESCUCHAR DESDE AQUÍ

Ximena: LO SE, SI NO, NO SERIA DIVERTIDO, ese cara de pez, que le vamos a hacer

Venganza: _(llega corriendo)_ PINGÜINO, QUE HACEN FUERAS DE SUS JUALAS, AHORA SI ME LOS VOY A COMER

Skipper: QUE NO VES QUE XIMENA YA SE VA

Venganza: que, ya se va, y eso que

 _De repente Ximena le da un fuerte golpe a venganza y este termina desmayado_

Ximena: Bueno, el último golpe que le daré a venganza

Skipper: que tengas un feliz viaje, tu sabes que siempre tendrás un lugar con nosotros, la elite 11, tu elite

Ximena: gracias skipper, y también a ustedes tres, Kowalski, rico y cabo

 _En eso llegan corriendo Héctor y Víctor_

Héctor: Alto Ximena

Víctor: no pensares en irte sin despedirte de nosotros

Héctor: y perdón por lo de la otra vez, ya sabes, el tejón guía y sus decisiones raras

Víctor: es todo un loquito

Ximena: jamás me olvidaría de ustedes dos

Kowalski: es increíble que seis meses hayan pasado

Cabo: si, que rápido se va el tiempo

Rico: CXHI, NJEFJCEFMJCEFMJCEFMJCEF

Ximena: También los extrañare muchísimo, adiós a todos

Todos: adiós Ximena

 _Entonces Ximena toma sus cosas y se va del zoológico de central park, mientras en la oficina de alice_

Conserje x: le digo que es cierto, los pingüinos tienen una base secreta en este zoológico

Alice: Y pensaba que estaba loca por culpa de esos pingüinos

Conserje x: no, es cierto, ese pingüino nos peor de lo que usted cree

Alice: que le dijo que no le creo

Conserje x: me cree

Alice: si, PERO NO POR QUE LOS PINGÜINO TENGAN UNA BASE SECRETA AQUÍ, NO VA A LIMPIAR ESA ZONA, holgazanear aquí, es mi trabajo

Conserje x: bueno, al menos lo intente

 **A las afueras de nueva york**

 _Ximena se estaba alejando de nueva york para buscar un nuevo destino, hasta que se le aparece el incognito_

Incognito: entonces ya se te termino la aventura aquí verdad

Ximena: así es incognito, ahora que quieres

Incognito: nada, pero que hay de ti, no vas a dirigir la agencia secreta

Ximena: ese es trabajo del pingüino alfa, además, pedí permiso para desaparecer por un tiempo

Incognito: y porque te vas

Ximena: Quien buscar mi pasado, es muy confuso el pasado para mi

Incognito: entonces no piensas volver

Ximena: así es incognito, no volveré, tengo un pasado que descubrir, no espero que lo entiendas

Incognito: lo entiendo perfectamente, pero me puedes hacer un favor

Ximena: cual

Incognito: vuelve, nueva york te necesita

Ximena: por que debería irme, si ni te conozco incognito

Incognito: no me conoces, pero si me conoces de toda la vida

Ximena: de que estás hablando, no me hagas perder el tiempo como siempre

Incognito: vamos, esa no es forma de tratar así a tu padrastro

Ximena: ¿Lemuel?

 _Entonces el incognito se deja ver su rostro, y resulto que era Lemuel el tejón_

Lemuel: cuanto tiempo sin verte, hija

Ximena: LEMUEL, SI ERES TU

 _Luego Ximena abraza muy fuerte a su padrastro_

Ximena: _(triste)_ porque me dejaste

Lemuel: tenía que hacerlo, por favor, vuelve a nueva york, la ciudad te necesita, al igual que tu elite

Ximena: creo que tienes razón padre, y el pingüino maestro es mi tío

Lemuel: me temo que si Ximena, y las malas noticias no terminan allí, él fue quien mato a tus padres, unos días después de que nacieras, yo pasaba por el lugar cuando tus padres se acababan de morir en el incendio provocado por tu tío, el pingüino maestro

Ximena: QUE, no lo puedo cree…, _(llorando)_ ellos están muerto

Lemuel: me temo que si, y también me temo que me tengo que ir, una vez mas

Ximena: a donde te vas, quédate por favor

Lemuel: no puedo hacer eso, el mundo me necesita, como nueva york te necesita a ti

Ximena: está bien padre, entonces Lemuel, adiós….

Lemuel: adiós hija, Ximena

 _Luego lemuel se va siempre Ximena se queda viendo como el tejón se iba, después de eso, Ximena regresa a nueva york_

 **En la cárcel de los pingüinos**

 _Omar se encontraba en una celda, despreocupado por esta allí, de repente aparece el agente m, y se pone frente a su celda_

Agente m: bien hecho Omar

Omar: gracias, soy un buen actor

Agente m: el pingüino maestro lo creyó todo

Omar: que bueno, y que fue de el

Agente m: se suicido, pero no te preocupes Omar, en cuanto pueda, te saco de aquí

Omar: gracias agente m, no podría esperar menos de ti

Agente m: de nada Omar, cuánto tiempo estarás aquí

Omar: Unos diez años, más o menos

Agente m: y que hay de rex, que pasara con el

Omar: conociéndolo, ya a de a ver contratado otra súper estrella

Agente m: menos mal, eso nos deja con un molesto problema menos

Omar: si, que no es genial

Agente m: está bien Omar, bueno, ya me tengo que ir

Omar: adiós agente m

Agente m: adiós Omar

Entonces el agente m se va de la cárcel, y Omar se queda en su cama dentro de su celda

 **Mientras en central park**

 _hamster vil consigue salir vivo del lado y con el dichoso diamente_

hamster vil: SIIII..., POR FIN LO CONSEGUI, ESTOY VIVO Y CON EL DIAMENTE, SI,,, FUCK YEAH...

 _de reepnte para un ave y se lleva el diamente de hamster vil en su pico_

hamster vil: OYE PAJARRACO, DEVUELVE ESO, ES MIO, ES MI DIAMENTE, NOOOOO..., por que me pasan estas cosas

 **En el habitad de los pingüinos**

 _La elite 11 recibió de nuevo a Ximena, y estaba celebrando una fiesta por eso_

Skipper: bueno, esto merece una fiesta

Ximena: gracias por permitirlo skipper

Skipper: de nada Ximena, después de todo, eres la número uno

Cabo: creo que tendrás que volver a tu laboratorio Kowalski

Kowalski: _(llorando)_ no me lo recuerdes

Rico. JCJMFVJMCMCOCKJCDW

Skipper: Si, quien diría que el incognito era un tejón llamado lemmy

Ximena: si, yo también me sorprendí cuando lo supe, pero ya no nos tendremos que preocupar por el

Skipper: que bueno, ya me estaba asustando

Cabo: y bueno, no hay nada que decir

Ximena: bueno, yo si tengo algo que decirles, se acuerda cuando llegue al zoológico, hace seis meses

Kowalski: _(Llorando)_ ni me lo recuerdes

Ximena: pues no dejaras de llorar hasta diciembre, porque aquí les va

Rico: CHI, PALOMITAS

Ximena: han pasado 6 meses desde la última ocasión, muchas cosas han pasado, tenemos nuevos tejones, alice ha vuelto, tenemos un nuevo conserje, y por cierto, yo Ximena, el pingüino mas letal del planeta me uní a la elite 11, espiráculo ahora vive en el zoológico, en fin las cosa han estuvo calmadas estos últimos seis meses, pero aunque seis meses han pasado, nuestra historia comienza seis meses más atrás, un día después de la despedida de Omar, el pingüino traidor, y de las tejones becky y stacy, y que no tenemos algo que decir

Los cinco pingüino: QUE LA ELITE 11 SIEMPRE TRIUNFARA….

FIN...


	26. Súper invasión hacia la tierra parte A

**_ATENCIÓN_** ** _: LOS PINGÜINOS DE MADAGASCAR NO ME PERTENECEN._**

* * *

 **En la agencia secreta de los pingüinos**

 _El pingüino alfa y Carlos estaban en su oficina, hasta que de repente aparece en el televisor, era el pingüino galáctico desde la base lunar_

Pingüino galáctico: PINGÜINO ALFA, NECESITAMOS REFUERZOS, NOS ESTÁN ATACANDO

Pingüino alfa: ¿que debemos de hacer pingüino galáctico?

Pingüino galáctico: LLAMA A LA ELITE 11, ES UNA ORDEN….

 _Se corta la conexión con el pingüino galáctico, dejando muy confundidos al pingüino alfa y a Carlos_

Carlos: entonces pingüino alfa, ¿que vamos a hacer?

Pingüino alfa. Me temo que no tenemos más opción, que llamar a la elite 11

 **En la guarida de los pingüinos**

 _Los pingüinos estaba entrenando con sus palos de bambú, hasta que el sonido de emergencia los interrumpió, y vieron al pingüino alfa en la televisión_

Skipper: que pasa pingüino alfa

Pingüino alfa. Skipper, tenemos unos graves problemas, residí un mensaje del pingüino galáctico que se encontraba en la base lunar, al parecer, fueron atacados probablemente por pingüinos traidores o alguien loco villano, desconocemos en qué estado están actualmente, pero el pingüino galáctico pidió que enviara a su elite a una posible misión de rescate, creemos que la base lunar está muy dañada

Skipper: descuida pingüino alfa, iremos de inmediato

Pingüino alfa: perfecto, calor ira con ustedes

Carlos: QUE YO QUE….

Pingüino alfa: tienes que darme un reporte completo de la situación de la base lunar

Carlos: está bien, solo espero salir con vida de allí

Pingüino alfa: bien, espero que no tengan contratiempos, y nada de bajas, pingüino alfa fuera

 _Se apaga la televisión de los pingüinos, y ellos se quedan muy pensativos_

Skipper: con que atacaron la base lunar, Kowalski análisis

Kowalski: pues seguro será una misión espacial, iré a prepararme para la ocasión

Ximena: Perfecto, mi primera misión espacial, espero que sea genial

Skipper: bien, entonces vámonos

 **En la agencia secreta de los pingüinos**

 _Los pingüinos se encontraban en el cohete que los llevaría a la base lunar_

Skipper: Kowalski, como está el cohete

Kowalski. Listo para irnos

Skipper: perfecto, eso me gusta

Rico: CMOCMKMDCWMDCMDCW

Cabo: me pregunto en que condiciones estará la base lunar}

Ximena: de seguro lleno de monstruos espeluznantes, esperan su próxima comida

Carlos: no puedo creer, que el pingüino alfa me obligara a venir con ustedes

Skipper: bien muchachos, es hora de despegar…., Kowalski

Kowalski: despegue

 _Entonces el cohete despego con el seis pingüino a bordo, hasta llegar a la base lunar, donde aterrizaron_

 **En la base lunar**

 _Los pingüinos skipper, Kowalski, rico, cabo, Ximena y Carlos, estaban saliendo del cohete, y entraron a la base lunar, donde lo primero que vieron, era que todo estaba en perfectas condiciones, pero la luz eléctrica estaba muerta, no había electricidad ni energía en toda la base lunar, todo el perímetro estaba desierto, sin nadie que los residiera o que los atacara, era muy espeluznante el lunar, pero los seis pingüinos se mantuvieron alerta_

Skipper: esto esa desierto, manténganse alerta

Carlos: 10:30, la base lunar no tiene energía, esta desierto y da mucho miedo

Rico: JCNJCJCJDCJMDCWDQQE1

Carlos: cuando salga de aquí, si es que salgo con vida, le pediré un aumento al pingüino alfa

Kowalski: skipper, creo que sería mejor que nos separáramos para cubrir mas terreno

Skipper: NO, eso es lo que quiere el enemigo, debemos permanecer juntos

Cabo: aunque es raro que este lugar este desierto, y que tampoco allá cuerpos en el suelo

Ximena: es como si hubieran evacuado el lugar durante el ataque

Carlos: no lo creo, recibimos el mensaje del pingüino galáctico en pleno ataque

Skipper: pues eso es raro

Rico: JMJMCWJMCDWJMCWWCCCW

Cabo: que pasa rico, que encontraste

Rico: esto…

 _Entonces los pingüinos ven que rico había encontrado una especie de líquido viscoso, muy extraño y daba mucho que pensar_

Skipper: Kowalski, que es esto

Kowalski: pues parece que es algo viscoso salido de las películas de ciencia ficción, especialmente de las de alienígenas

Cabo: quieres decir que esto parece una película de extraterrestres

Kowalski: supongo que sí, pero aunque allá extraterrestres en este lugar, eso no explica el hecho de que no allá sangre por todas partes

Ximena: a menos que sean alienígenas inteligentes, y usen rayos súper avanzados, que hallan desintegrado a todos los pingüinos de la base lunar

Cabo: no puede ser, eso sería muy malo, parece que estamos en problemas

Rico: JJDCWJDCWJMDCJMDCRHYYRKRKY

Carlos: sabía que no debía venir con ustedes, VAMOS A MORIR…

Skipper: tranquilízate Carlos, primero necesitamos explotar la zona, quizás ya se nos fueron los extraterrestres

Kowalski: lo mejor será empezar ya, entre más pronto comencemos, mas pronto nos iremos

Skipper: bien, ya escucharon a Kowalski, vámonos a investigar el lugar

Carlos: solo espero que estén en lo cierto y que ya no allá extraterrestres cercas

Ximena: pero si hay, estaremos preparados, verdad rico

Rico: si, estamos preparados, vámonos…

Ximena: si, si, voy detrás de ti rico

 _Después de un rato, los pingüinos estuvieron observando toda la base lunar, pero estaba tan desierta como antes, no habían encontrado sobrevivientes aun, y cada vez que pasaban tiempo en ese lugar, comenzaban a creer que algo muy malo había pasado en la base lunar, pero Carlos también se preguntaba por qué en el mensaje se veía que la base lunar estaba siendo atacada con todo, no tenía ningún sentido, los seis pingüino llegan a creer que había sido una trampa, pero de ser así, ya los hubieran atacado, o quizás una broma, pero ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que estaba allí, no tenía ningún sentido nada de eso, y de repente su preocupación se convirtió rápidamente en miedo, los seis pingüinos ya estaban algo asustado por esa situación, y solo quería salir de allí, lo más pronto posible_

Carlos: Bien, parece que no hay sobrevivientes, vámonos a casa

Skipper: aguarda un segundo, aun tenemos mucho que hacer aquí

Kowalski: como que, este lugar da miedo, y si es una trampa

Carlos: yo estoy completamente seguro, de que esto es una gran trampa

Skipper: no creo que sea una trampa, si no ya nos hubieran atacado, aunque sí es muy extraño todo esto, que opinan ustedes

Rico: CCMCOMCWJMOCWMJOEEVJVJVWCIMPPLÑO

Cabo: creo que si sería bueno irnos de aquí, no lo crees skipper

Ximena: yo opino que nos quedemos, y si hay algún sobreviviente

Cabo: si hubiera algún sobreviviente, ya lo hubiéramos encontrado

Ximena: Así, pues lo ignoro

Cabo: sabes que, skipper ya vámonos

Skipper: Lo siento cabo, tenemos que cumplir con nuestro deber

Kowalski: Y si nosotros nos quedáramos en el cohete

Skipper: Está bien, valla pues a donde quiera, par de miedosos

Carlos: bueno, está decidido, vámonos al comedor

Rico: SIII…, COMIDA

Kowalski: quien quiere jugar una partida de ajedrez mientras esperamos

Cabo: yo quiero, y te ganare Kowalski

Kowalski: eso crees tú cabo

 _Entonces eso hicieron los seis pingüinos, Ximena y skipper siguieron registrando la base lunar, mientras que Kowalski, rico, cabo y Carlos se quedaban en la cafetería de la base lunar, sorprendentemente los pingüinos no vieron que una cámara los estaba observando y estaba operando, de repente se ve en el cuarto de control que pasa una sombra rápidamente, mientras en la cafetería, Kowalski y cabo estaban jugando una partida de ajedrez, por el otro lado, Carlos y rico se estaban acabando la comida que quedaba en la base lunar, después de haber dejado que Kowalski, rico, cabo y Carlos se marcharan, skipper y Ximena siguiendo caminado entre los pasillos de la base lunar, esperando que algo inesperado pasara_

Skipper: y pues bien, aquí estamos, registrando los pasillos de la base lunar

Ximena: jejejeje, si, eso puedo notarlo

Skipper: pues, que bonito esta el clima no crees

Ximena: estamos en una escalofriante base lunar

Skipper: si, ya me di cuenta

Ximena: y pues que hacemos

Skipper: Pues…, seguimos registrando el lugar

Ximena: si, por qué no, aunque eso estábamos haciendo

Skipper: si, creo que tienes razón

Ximena: bien, entonces caminemos

 _De repente en la pata de Ximena se empezó a enrollar un tentáculo de misteriosa procedencia, y comenzó a jalar a Ximena tan rápido como se pudiera, al ver esto, skipper reacciona se va deslizándose tras Ximena todo lo que podía, hasta que llegan los dos hasta un barandal donde se terminaba el camino y más adelante había una caída que no se le veía el fondo, entonces skipper se detiene contra el barandal y no pudo hacer otra cosa que ver como Ximena caía hacia abajo donde no había luz_

Ximena: SKIPPER, AYUDAME….

Skipper: XIMENA, no te preocupes, iré por ti, TE AYUDARE….

 _Después la puerta que estaba tras de él, se cierra, dejando a skipper atrapado en ese lugar estrecho, luego aparecen a sus lados dos largos tentáculos que comenzaron a atacarlos y al final solo se escucha el fuerte y desgarrador grito de skipper, que por desgracia, Kowalski, rico, cabo y Carlos no pudieron escuchar, ya que esos cuatro pingüinos seguía en la cafetería_

 **En la cafetería**

 _Los cuatro pingüinos antes mencionados seguían estando en la cafetería de la base lunar, Carlos y rico se habían acabado toda la comida de la cafetería y ahora iban tras los postres de esta, por el otro lado, Kowalski y cabo acababan de terminar su juego_

Kowalski: jaque mate

Cabo: WOW…, como lo haces Kowalski

Kowalski: pues con mucha practica y mucho pensamiento

Rico: RICO, FCEMEFMEFKMEFKM _(eructa)_ lo siento

Carlos: a que yo como mas postres que tu rico

Rico: A QUE NO

Carlos: ya estas, ENTRALE

Rico: COMO NO, A COMER…

Carlos y rico: A COMER….

 _Entonces Carlos y rico estaban a punto de comenzar a comerse los postres, y Kowalski y cabo estaban también a punto de comenzar otra partida de ajedrez, pero fueron interrumpidos por un fuerte ruido muy tenebroso y ruidoso_

Carlos: que fue eso

Rico: no lo sé _(se come un pie)_

Cabo: no creen que sean alienígenas, verdad

Kowalski: si, creo que si pueden ser, hay no

Los cuatro: SKIPPER Y XIMENA….

Cabo: no debimos dejarlos solos

Carlos: yo no me arrepiento de estar en la cafetería _(se come un helado)_

Cabo: debemos ir a buscar a skipper y a Ximena

Kowalski: estoy con cabo, hay que salvarlos

Rico: JFNMCCMCXXWC3RVBBLPÑPOLPK

Carlos: sabíamos que abría bajas, miren 5:45, no encontramos sobrevivientes, pero por desgracia skipper se volvió un traidor y nos comenzó a atacar, y Ximena se sacrifico para que pudiéramos escapar, listo vámonos a casa

Kowalski: no, no, debemos ir a buscarlos, son nuestros amigos

Carlos: saben que, hagan lo que quiera, pero si no regresa, me iré sin ustedes y diré que murieron en acción

Rico: NJCMCDMDCWMDCW

Kowalski: Pues haz lo que quieras

Cabo: Entonces luego nos vemos, vamos a buscar a Ximena y a skipper

Carlos: bien, como quieran pues…

 _Entonces Carlos se va de la cafetería para irse en el cohete, pero en su camino es atacado y después Kowalski, rico y cabo escuchando su terrible grito de ayuda, que después fue reemplazado por un silencio escalofriante_

Rico: MCDMJCJMCJMCMCD

Cabo: no debimos dejar que se nos fuera, ahora esa cosa también ataco a Carlos

Kowalski: un momento, si ataco a Carlos, eso quiere decir, que esta cercas, esto no ya no puede salir peor, vamos, debemos estar preparados para todo

 _Luego entra a la cafetería unos alienígenas muy feos, que estaban erguidos y también tenían una joroba en la espalda, no parecían muy listos, pero tenían una fuertes tentáculos que los volvía un peligro total_

Cabo: CUBRANSE

 _Entonces los extraterrestres comenzaron a atacar a los pingüinos, pero estos a su vez se cubrieron con las mesas de la cafetería, entonces rico vomita unas pistolas y Kowalski, rico y cabo comienza a dispararles a los extraterrestres, pero estos eran muy difíciles de matar, y aunque eran muy pocos, causaban mucho trabajo deshacerse de ellos_

Rico: JCJMCMJCMOCJMOEEFR33FR

Cabo: Kowalski, no podemos matar a los extraterrestres son muy fuertes, estamos en peligro, debemos irnos

Kowalski: creo que tienes razón cabo, ojala tuviera mi rayo desintegrador

 _De repente rico vomita el rayo desintegrado de Kowalski_

Rico: Aquí esta

Kowalski: oye, estaba buscando este rayo, con que tu lo tenias, verdad rico

Rico: lo siento

Cabo: Hola, HAY UNOS ALIENIGENAS QUE NOS ESTAN ATACANDO

Kowalski: así, perdón

 _Luego Kowalski sale de entre las mesas que los cubrían y comienza a desintegrar a todos los al enginas que podía_

Kowalski: AHORA SI, QUIEN ES SU PAPI, TONTOS EXTRATERRESTRES…

 _Después de unos disparos mas, uno de los alienígenas con uno de sus tentáculos, golpea el rayo desintegrado de Kowalski, alejándolo de él y con otro tentáculo golpea a Kowalski contra el techo y el piso, dejándolo muy golpeado, y por ultimo también se llegan a Kowalski con ellos_

Cabo: KOWALSKI, primero Ximena y skipper, después Carlos, ahora Kowalski, rico tenemos que hacer algo y pronto

Rico: si, NNCNJCDWJCDCDW

 _En eso rico sale sorprendentemente a atacar a los extraterrestres con todo, vomitando dinamita, bombas, granadas, ametralladoras, escopetas, pistolas, todo lo posible por deshacerse de los alienígenas, pero al final es capturado y solo quedaba el pobre de cabo_

Cabo: hay no, RICO NO….., no puede ser, ahora que hago, piensa cabo, piensa

 _Pero fue base hecha con mesas de la cafetería es destruida con uno golpe muy fuerte de uno de los tentáculos de los alienígenas, dejando a cabo muy golpeado, finalmente cao dispara como loco todas las pistolas que le quedaban, hasta que se quedo sin municiones, entonces los extraterrestres aprovecharon y debajo fuera de combate al pobre de cabo, para finalmente también llevárselo_

 **En una tenebrosa habitación**

 _Los seis pingüinos despertaron, y se dieron cuenta que todos estaban vivos, pero bien amarrados a una de las paredes de la tenebrosa y misteriosa habitación_

Cabo: he, que, donde estamos

Ximena: estamos atrapados

Skipper: Kowalski, puedes analizar la situación

Kowalski: pues, tal parece que nos atacaron unos extraterrestres y nos vencieron, ahora estamos atrapados en esta misteriosa y tenebrosa habitación

Rico: JEFVCMJOCMCMOCMOCRER

Carlos: Sabia que no debí a ver venido con ustedes, este lugar no me daba buena espina, ahora sí que vamos a morir, VAMOS A MORIR

Skipper: ya Carlos, si parece que tenias razón

Carlos: siempre al tengo

Skipper: pero enloquecer no nos ayudara en nada

 _De repente aparece el doctor z, entre los seis pingüinos atados a la pared_

Doctor z: a… hola Carlos y elite 11, que alegría volverlos a ver

Skipper: doctor z, con que tú estabas detrás de todo esto

Doctor z: en efecto, sorprendidos

Kowalski: con que siempre si te uniste a los extraterrestres verdad doctor z

Doctor z: que comes que adivinas Kowalski, ¿que no se nota?

Rico: JCJCJMCJMDCWMCDWWDCW

Doctor z: JCJCJMCJMDCWMCDWWDCW, para ti también

Rico: OYE, no me copees…

Cabo: DOCTOR Z, eres un traidor, te vamos a vencer, como el traidor que eres

Doctor z: lo siento cabo, no te escucho

Skipper: cabo, ya conoces al doctor z

Cabo: si, lo conocí unas semanas despeas de…., ese día, tu sabes cual skipper

Skipper: si, ya me acorde

Carlos: Genial, el doctor z, tenía que ser el

Ximena: si, si, es grandioso que ya todos conozcan a este sujeto, pero por favor…, YO NO LO CONOZCO

Doctor z: a perdón…., yo soy el doctor z, el hermano del doctor x, supongo que ya se habrán conocido, o no es así

Ximena: que todos tus familiares tienen que ser doctores con una letra al final

Skipper: si, lo mismo me pregunto yo

Doctor z: pues si, algún problema

Ximena: no, ninguno….

Doctor z: bien, perfecto

 _Luego el doctor z oprime un botón y también aparece el pingüino galáctico atado a la pared, y una televisión enfrente los siete pingüinos se enciende,_

Carlos: pingüino galáctico

Pingüino galáctico: Carlos, elite 11, perdón, pero lo del mensaje fue una trampa, me obligaron a hacerla

Carlos: ja…, lo sabía, lo sabia

Kowalski: porque no me icé caso

Skipper: Ya, ya, lo pasado es pasado

Doctor z: así es, al igual que su preciado mundo, dentro de muy poco, su mundo va a ser invadido por toda una gran flota de naves, que conquistara la tierra, y con la base lunar destruida, el pingüino galáctico, Carlos y la elite 11, la mejor elite de todas, como mis prisioneros, LA CONQUISTA DEL MUNDO ESTA ASEGURADA…., y dentro de poco, el planeta tierra será una nueva colonia de la gran raza extraterrestre, y yo el doctor z, ME VOLVERE EL NUEVO REY DE LA NUEVA COLONIA DE LOS EXTRATERRESTRES, COMO LA VEN…. _(Risa malvada)_

Kowalski: Estar enfermo doctor z, enserio piensas darles nuestro lindo planeta a esas bestias

Doctor z: esas bestias que los atacaron, eran eso, bestias para los verdaderos extraterrestres, y eso que tenían casi su misma capacidad, no, el verdadero ataque apenas va a comenzar…, será mejor que se despídanse de su querido planeta, que dejara de ser como lo es ahora, QUE NO LES PARECE GENIAL ESTO

 _Entonces llaman por teléfono al doctor z, y este lo contesta_

Doctor z: que paso….

Extraterrestres líder: llegaremos para la invasión, dentro de una hora, ya tienes todo planeado

Doctor z: así es extraterrestre líder, todo está listo para la gran invasión

Extraterrestres líder: estas, seguros de que esta vez ganaremos

Doctor z: estoy completamente seguro, no hay nada de qué preocuparse

Extraterrestres líder: Perfecto doctor z, entonces también prepárate para el gran espectáculo

Doctor z: así lo hare extraterrestre líder

 _El doctor z cuelga el teléfono_

Doctor z: bien amigos, pues lo siento, los tengo que dejar, pero descuiden, podrán ver la destrucción de su planeta, en primera fila y en 3D, que no es genial la tecnología de estos seres

Cabo: pero si ya tenemos el 3D

Doctor z: y, también tienen más cosas fabulosas, como grandes naves espaciales, bueno ya los dejos, espero que disfruten el ataque, porque cuanto termine, también terminaran sus queridas vidas _(risa malvada)_

 _Después de eso el doctor z se va de la tenebrosa habitación_

Ximena: que tipo tan extraño

Carlos: esto no puede estar pasando, ESTO NO PEUDE ESTAR PASANDO, TODO EL MUNDO VA MORIR…

Galáctico: No sé porque me siento culpable de la destrucción del mundo

Kowalski: si…, por que será…

Skipper: Kowalski, tenemos alguna forma de escapar

Kowalski: negativo skipper, tal parece que este el fin

Rico: VRMVMJFVRJMFVJMEFV

Cabo: no puede ser, este no puede ser el fin

Skipper: lo siento equipo, pero tal parece que es cierto, este el fin, lo siento, fue un honor a ver sido su líder, equipo….

 _ **Continuara….**_


	27. Súper invasión hacia la tierra parte B

**_ATENCIÓN_** ** _: LOS PINGÜINOS DE MADAGASCAR NO ME PERTENECEN._**

* * *

 **En la tierra**

 _Las tropas extraterrestres habían acabado como si nada a todos los mamíferos, peces y reptiles, quedando solo las aves y los anfibios, en eso unos soldados pingüinos estaban combatiendo una de los campamentos extraterrestre_

Soldado pingüino: AL ATAQUE….

 _Entonces los soldados pingüino comenzaron a atacar a los extraterrestres con todo, casi una misión suicida, parecía que sería el fin de la tierra_

 **En la oficina del pingüino alfa**

 _El pingüino alfa estaba viendo una película sobre alienígenas, pero fue interrumpido por el pingüino máximo_

Pingüino máximo: alfa, ya deje de ver esas películas de extraterrestres y escúcheme

Pingüino alfa: lo siento pingüino máximo, continué

Pingüino máximo: bien, según un informe de los satélites en Marte, una sorprendente tropa de naves espaciales alienígenas viene hacia acá, se calcula que en media hora llegaran aquí

Pingüino alfa: QUE, por que no me informaron antes

Pingüino máximo: es que, hasta ahora nos llego la información de emergencia, esta información llego a la base lunar hace ocho meses, pero al no reaccionar, nos enviaron la información hasta ahora…, deberías de sustituir esos tontos satélites

Pingüino alfa: Mmm…, es que no hay presupuesto, ok esto es malo, y que me dices de los tejones, ya saben de la invasión

Pingüino máximo: Si, desde hace ocho meses

Pingüino alfa: PERO QUE, y porque ellos si sabían

Pingüino máximo: es que ellos están mejor preparados para invasiones extraterrestres

Pingüino alfa: tontos tejones, nosotros podemos con los extraterrestres, verdad pingüino máximo

Pingüino máximo: pues…, prácticamente sin la base lunar, estamos fuera de combate

Pingüino alfa: tenía que ser, bien, y que más podemos hacer

Pingüino máximo: bueno, podemos llevar naves espaciales desde la tierra, pero costara mucho dinero, y ya sabe cómo está la crisis últimamente

Pingüino alfa: Tenía que ser, pues si no hay de otra, parece que tendremos que volvernos a unir con los tejones

Pingüino máximo: ya lo icé

Pingüino alfa: QUE, por que siempre andas un paso más delante de yo

Pingüino máximo: por eso soy el tercero más importante, y tú el cuarto

Pingüino alfa: tenía que ser, bueno no importa, solo esperemos que todo salga bien, y los tejones que han hecho en estos últimos ocho meses

Pingüino máximo: no tengo ni la más remota idea

 **En la oficina del tejón guía**

 _El tejón guía y Terry estaban jugando una partida de ajedrez mientras que todas las alarmas de invasión extraterrestres estaban sonando desde hace ocho meses_

Terry: oye tejón guía, no deberíamos hacer algo con respecto a las alarmar de invasión

Tejón guía: naaaa…, una invasión, no es gran cosa, los pingüinos pueden con eso, ahora sigue jugando, que ya estoy a punto de ganarte

Terry: pero si la alamar lleva sonando por ocho meses

Tejon guía: que fue lo que dije…

Terry: esta bien tejon guía, jaque mate

Tejon guía: PERO COMO…, ya estaba a punto de ganarte

Terry: pues yo gane antes de que pasara eso

Tejón guía: no, no, no se vale, otra vez

Terry: hace ocho meses que estamos jugando ajedrez casi sin parar, ya deberíamos detener la invasión

Tejón guía: no hasta que te venza en el ajedrez

Terry: como sea, solo espero que los pingüino lo tengan controlado

 **En la base lunar de los pingüinos**

 _En la tenebrosa habitación, los pingüinos estaban viendo la televisión, ya que no tenían otra cosa que hacer_

Kowalski: no puedo creer…, que este sea el fin

Ximena: descuida Kowalski, siempre nos salimos de estas

Kowalski: pero como

Rico: JIFVMJFVJMFVMJOWMJOCV

Cabo: eso no ayuda rico

Rico: ya lo se

 _De repente se caen al suelo seis de los siete pingüinos, quedando a Carlos todavía en la pared, en eso llegan los tejones Héctor y Víctor_

Héctor: que tal, querido público, les alegra vernos

Víctor: no estaban pensando en dejarnos fuera de la acción, o si

Ximena: Héctor, Víctor, que los traen por acá

Skipper: sobre todo, como llegaron a la base lunar

Héctor: fácil, rex nos trajo en su cohete

Víctor: yo ni sabía que tenía un cohete

Skipper: QUE, REX ESTA AQUÍ

Rex: así es pingüino, tampoco me iba a perder toda la emoción

Carlos: si, bueno, eso es genial, pero me podrían hacer el favor de, BAJARME DE AQUÍ

Vector: NO, allí estas muy bien

Héctor: mi hermano tiene razón, te ves bien allí donde estas

Víctor: Verdad que si, Víctor si que sabe

Carlos: tenían que se tejones…

 _Entonces los pingüinos y tejones ven que la flota de naves extraterrestres estaba muy próxima para el combate con la tierra, y la súper invasión alienígena_

Pingüino galáctico: dentro de poco los extraterrestres estarán aquí, debemos de detenerlos a toda costa

Skipper: pero como los detendremos pingüino galáctico

Pingüino galáctico: pues fácil, los tejones tiene una secreta base lunar, una vez allí, podemos tomar prestada su mega nave de combate, para detener la súper flota de naves espaciales

Rico: JDCJMDCWJDCWJMCDWMCDW

Héctor: Perfecto, solo hay un problema con eso

Ximena: y cual es….

Víctor: Que el doctor z ya sabe que nos escapamos

Kowalski: y como saben eso

Héctor: porque lo tenemos enfrente

 _Luego de eso los pingüinos y tejones se dan cuenta de que el doctor z estaba enfrente de ellos_

Rex: y quién es ese tipo

Doctor z: creyeron que escaparían sin que me diera cuenta

Héctor: la verdad, la verdad, si…

Doctor z: PUES NO, y ahora pagaran las consecuencias, yo que quiera que vieran la destrucción de su mundo, pero al parecer, creo que tendré que matarlos de una buena vez, lo siento pero ya no podrán ver el fin del mundo

Víctor: hay sí, hay sí, y que nos harás…

 _De repente el doctor z usa telequinesis con Víctor, haciéndolo que se golpe contra el techo y el suelo de la habitación, después hiso que se golpe contra las paredes del cuarto, y finalmente dejo a Víctor muy mareado_

Héctor: OOO…, con que eso, estamos muertos…

Doctor z: ahora prepárense para, VER TODO MI PODER

Skipper: telequinesis, y eso que, ni que fuera la gran cosa

Doctor z: AHORA VERAS

 _Luego el doctor z se teletrasporta hasta donde estaba skipper y después sujeta a skipper y se vuelve a teletrasportar, después de unos segundos el doctor z regresa sin skipper_

Skipper: _(desde donde estaba)_ MALDITO DOCTOR Z

Doctor z: bien, ahora los voy a matar a todos ustedes…, de la forma más dolorosa que se me ocurra _(risa malvada)_

 _Entonces llaman por teléfono al doctor z y este lo contesta, y ve que su tiempo de teletrasportacion se le había acabado_

Doctor z: QUE, que ya se me acabo el tiempo de teletrasportacion, rayos, se me había olvidado que la teletrasportacion si estaba algo cara…, en fin, aun tengo la telequinesis para deshacer me ustedes

Kowalski: rico, tienes aun mi rayo desintegrador

Rico: SI, VEJFJCMCEFCEFEFEFV

 _Rico vomita el rayo desintegrador de Kowalski y el pingüino inteligente lo toma, apuntando hacia el doctor z_

Kowalski: perfecto, ahora sí, prepárate para ser desintegrado tonto z

Doctor z: tonto Kowalski, que no sabes ahora soy prácticamente invencible

Kowalski: veamos como detienes esto doctor z

 _De repente Kowalski dispara y el doctor z lo esquiva los rayos desintegradores de Kowalski en carama lenta, y mientras eso pasaba Kowalski desintegraba con los tiros fallidos cosas que se encontraban en la habitación, entonces el doctor z había llegado hasta donde estaba Kowalski y le quita el rayo desintegrador y los destruye enfrente de Kowalski_

Doctor z: que tecnología tan primitivamente molesta

Kowalski: _(triste)_ primitivo

Ximena: Vámonos cabo, podemos nosotros dos contra el doctor z

Cabo: está bien, al ataque

 _Luego Ximena y cabo se ponen a los lados del doctor z y corren hacia él, pero el doctor z se quita antes del impacto y en cambio Ximena y cabo terminan chocando con Kowalski_

Kowalski: _(adolorido)_ eso dolió

Cabo: lo siento Kowalski

 _Luego de eso el doctor z hace que rico se golpe con su aleta con su telequinesis_

Doctor z: porque te golpeas, porque te golpeas, porque te golpes, porque te golpeas _(risa malvada)_

 **En la base lunar de los tejones**

 _Los tejones, rex y el pingüino galáctico llegan a la base lunar de los tejones y se encuentran con que se encontraba vacía_

Pingüino galáctico: esta vacía

Héctor: así la dejamos de usar en los 80´s

Rex: y porque…, este lugar se ve bien

Víctor: _(Adolorido)_ es que no había presupuesto

Rex: pues desde ahora habrá presupuesto, yo me encargo de eso

Pingüino galáctico: bien eso es genial, pero en donde esta los demás

Héctor: se sacrificaron para salvar la tierra, no dejemos que mueran en vano

Víctor: mmm…, ya me siento mejor

 _De repente le cae una maquina expendedora encima_

Víctor: _(Adolorido)_ creo que hable antes de tiempo

 _Después del accidente de Víctor los demás encuentran a skipper dentro de la máquina expendedora_

Skipper: no pregunten, fue el doctor z

Héctor: como te pudo el doctor z meterte allí

Skipper: es lo que yo me pregunto

Pingüino galáctico: rápido sáquenlo de allí, alguien tienen un destornillador

Rex: Yo tengo, no pregunten por qué tengo un destornillador

Pingüino galáctico: ¿ok?, yo tampoco quiero saber, veamos cuando te voy a tardar

Héctor: no hay tiempo para sutilezas, DEBEMOS ACTUAR YA

 _De repente Héctor le da un fuerte golpe a la máquina expendedora y saca a skipper de allí, aunque después su pata comenzó a sangrar y comenzó a gritar de dolor_

Skipper: bueno, gracias por…, sacarme de allí

Héctor: AAAAA…, mi patita…, ESO NO ME VA A QUITAR MI DOLOR DE MI PATA

Pingüino galáctico: te dije que era mejor mi plan, aunque pensándolo bien nos íbamos a tardar mucho tiempo

Víctor _: (debajo de la maquina)_ bien ya que ya sacaron a skipper de allí, ME PUEDEN SACAR DE AQUÍ TAMBIEN

Héctor: rayos, ya me había olvidado de ti hermano, lo siento

Pingüino galáctico. Bien, creo que con el destornillador pudo destornillar todos los tornillos haciendo pedazos la grande y pesada maquina

Víctor: _(llorando)_ YA DENCE PRISA

Pingüino galáctico: ya no molestes, ahorita te saco de allí en 40 largas y agotadoras horas

 _Entonces con una patada voladora de skipper, hace cae la máquina ex prendedora al suelo, quitándole la pesada máquina a Víctor de encima_

Pingüino galáctico: o hasta que skipper haga eso, POR FAVOR NO DESPRECIEN AL DESTORNILLADOR

Skipper: así era más rápido, y además tenemos una invasión que detener

Rex: De seguro tus amigos ya están muertos

Skipper: Ese doctor z, rex quieres ayudarme a destruirlo

Rex: seguro…

Skipper: Perfecto

 _Entonces rex y skipper se van de allí para enfrentarse de nuevo con el doctor z_

Víctor: bien, ya que ya estoy mejor, que hacemos galáctico

Pingüino galáctico: no tienen por aquí alguna especie de súper nave espacial para detener la súper invasión

Hector: de hecho si, la tenemos, y hasta tiene nombre

Victor: La súper nave espacial H3940TY-PQ2

Pingüino galáctico: wow…, que nombre tan…. Tan…

Héctor: lo sé, es genial el nombre

Víctor: hasta te dijo sin palabras

Pingüino galáctico: seee…, quiero que me esperen aquí, y destruyan con las defensas de su base lunar a cualquier nave alienígena que este en su rango de ataque

Héctor: está bien pingüino galáctico

Víctor: Claro que te "obedeceremos"

Héctor: OYE…

Víctor: QUE…

Héctor: no hagas eso, harás que nos descubran

Víctor: está bien

Pingüino Galáctico: ¿ok?, yo por mientras iré a enfrentarme con el extraterrestres líder

 **En la nave alienígena principal**

 _Se encontraba el extraterrestre líder en su nave favorita para conquistar la tierra_

Extraterrestre líder: perfecto, por millones de horas he diseñado planes para conquistar la tierra, pero esos terrícolas nomas no se dejan conquistar, como sea, ahora ya es personal, nadie me hace enojar, y los terrícolas me hicieron enojar, primer ministro de la súper invasión

Primer ministro: si, que paso mi líder

Extraterrestre líder: cargue los cañones cuánticos

Primer ministro: ósea que ya no vamos a conquistar la tierra

Extraterrestre líder: o perdón, quise decir los cañones atómicos

Primer ministro: bueno, eso es otra cosa

Extraterrestre líder: PERO YA, no debemos subestimar a los terrícolas, son muy molestos y hace tiempo que debimos conquistar a la tierra

Primer ministro: está bien primer líder

 _Entonces el primer ministro se va a cargar los cañones de las naves espaciales para la conquista de la tierra y con una pequeña nave espacial el pingüino galáctico entra a la nave principal de los extraterrestres ya que la nave de los tejones no lo convenció y decidió detener la súper invasión con el factor sorpresa, el pingüino galáctico se las arregla para llegar a la parte en donde se encontraba el extraterrestre líder cuando de repente es sorprendido por Héctor y Víctor_

Pingüino galáctico: Héctor, Víctor, que es lo que hacen aquí

Héctor: vinimos a ayudarte, no pensaras en hacer esto solo

Víctor: Vinimos a asegurarnos de que no te maten, y detener la invasión también

Pingüino galáctico: les dije que se quedaran en su posición

Víctor: técnicamente tú no nos mandas, además hice las comillas

Héctor: aunque mi hermano prácticamente tiene razón, esa no fue la razón por la que vinimos

Vector: a no…

Héctor: NO, vinimos a ver al pingüino galáctico vencer al extraterrestre líder en primera fila

Víctor: así vinimos por eso

Pingüino galáctico: bueno, pero no hagan ruido

Víctor: DE ACUERDO, NO AREMOS RUIDO PINGÜINO GALACTICO

Héctor: no puede ser

 _Entonces los guardias de la nave los encuentran y los rodean_

Pingüino galáctico: perfecto, perdimos el factor sorpresa, si, la tierra está perdida

Héctor: tranquilo, nosotros nos encargamos

Víctor: LOS TEJONES SABEMOS COMO ENFRENTARNOS A LOS ALIENIGENAS

Héctor: Pero cállate quieres

Extraterrestre: ¡#$TT!#G$$HB"WJ#&J#%UY$#TG!#FG!F"H%K/:Ñ$$"!T|4r4t42

Pingüino galáctico: que cosa dijo

Héctor: dijo que nos si no queremos morir desintegrados

Víctor: que nos rindamos y quizás no moriremos desintegrados

Héctor: pero si moriremos

Víctor: solo que no desintegrado y viviremos por más tiempo

Héctor: aunque si moriremos de todos modos, por que deberíamos rendirnos

Pingüino galáctico: entienden el idioma de los extraterrestres

Héctor: si un poco

Víctor: de hecho, saber el idioma extraterrestre es un requisito para ser parte de nuestra organización secreta, que irónicamente no es tan secreta

Pingüino galáctico: bien tiene lógica eso, ATAQUEN

 _De repente Héctor y Víctor atacan a los extraterrestres y en un dos por tres los vencen_

Pingüino galáctico: vaya los vencieron tan rápido

Héctor: ni tanto, eran solamente soldados cualquiera sin importancia

Víctor: simples peones, pero ahora viene las piezas grandes

Pingüino galáctico: el extraterrestre líder

Héctor: oye, eso iba a decir, no te pases de listo galáctico

 _En eso se les aparece enfrente el extraterrestre líder_

Extraterrestres líder: vaya, miren lo que tenemos aquí, unos intrusos terrícolas, porque no me sorprende, así, SIEMPRE LO HACEN

Pingüino galáctico: extraterrestre líder

Extraterrestre líder: pingüino galáctico, nos volvemos a encontrar

Pingüino galáctico. Si, solo que con dos payasos tejones

Víctor: QUE COSA DIJO

Héctor: cálmate, si somos del circo

Vector: AAA.., perdón continúen

Extraterrestre líder: por millones de segundos has arruinado mis planes para conquistar el mundo, pero eso termina aquí

Pingüino galáctico: por que a ustedes les gusta decir millones, es un número muy alto no creen

 _Luego de eso aparece el primer ministro con noticias sobre el cañon_

Primer ministro: ESTA LISTO

Extraterrestre líder. PERFECTO, DISPAREN LOS CAÑONES HACIA LA TIERRA, Y MATEN AL 70% DE LOS TERRICOLAS

Pingüino galáctico: NOOOO….

 _Después de varios segundos, el extraterrestre líder ve que el primer ministro no hace nada y en cambio se toma una taza de café_

Extraterrestre líder: primer ministro

Primer ministro: si… que paso mi líder

Extraterrestre líder: porque el 70% de los terrícolas sigue con vida

Primer ministro: porque todavía no están listo los cañones…

Extraterrestre líder: y entonces…, QUE FUE TODO ESO…

Primer ministro: QUE, no puedo decir, ESTA LISTO… mi café

Extraterrestre líder: NO, NO PUEDES… esta en tus requisitos para ser ministro de invasión

Primer ministro: tontos requisitos…

Héctor: deberíamos irnos galácticos

Pingüino galáctico: porque…, quería hacer por lo menos una peleíta con el extraterrestre líder

Víctor: es que mi hermano y yo pusimos una bomba, y ya casi va a explotar

Pingüino galáctico: genial, y yo que pensaban que eran solo unos molestos tejones

Héctor: QUE FUE LO QUE DIJO

Víctor: cálmate hermano, si eres muy molesto

Héctor: está bien, lo tolerare, por esta vez

 _Entonces los tejones y el pingüino galáctico se retiran de la nave extraterrestre mientras que el primer ministro se estaban peleando por cosas que ni al caso, después de unos minutos más la nave principal explota, y cuando los demás ven que su nave principal había sido vencida, decidieron mejor hacer la retirada e invadir la tierra otro día_

 **En la base lunar**

 _El doctor z se encontraba haciendo que Kowalski, rico, cabo y Ximena se estuvieran golpeando contra Carlos en la pared, hasta que se cansa de hacerlo_

Doctor z: saben que, ya me canse de estarlos golpeando, creí que así morirían a golpes, pero al parecer veo que no, ni modo, ahora los voy a matar

Ximena: _(Adolorida)_ este será el fin de nosotros, sépanlo en la próxima parte de esta historia

Doctor z: que otra parte ni que nada, ya los voy a matar _(risa malvada)_

 _De repente carló se libera de la pared_

Carlos: POR FIN, un momento, AAAAAA _(cae al suelo)_

Doctor z: imposible, quien fue el muerto que hiso eso

 _Entonces se presenta skipper y todos se alegran_

Doctor z: al parecer volviste, pero solo viniste para tu funeral _(risa malvada)_

 _Luego vuelven a llamar al doctor z por teléfono_

Doctor z: hola, si, aja, que se cancela la súper invasión, que estoy en problemas, no se pueden esperar unos segunditos mientras mato a los pingüinos que tengo enfrente, NO, que el muerto soy yo, como los odio pingüinos

 _Después de eso el doctor z es teletrasportado y desaparece de la luna_

Todos: Perfecto, ganamos

Carlos: pero como nos iremos a casa

Kowalski: es cierto

 _Entonces todos se desaniman y aparece rex con sus llaves de su nave espacial_

Rex: oigan, tengo mi nave espacial, los puedo levar a la tierra

 _Todos se animan, se reúnen con los tejones y el pingüino galáctico y se van todos a la tierra en la nave espacial de rex_

 **En el espacio exterior**

 _El extraterrestre líder y el primer ministro habían sobrevividos a la bomba pero ahora estaban flotando en el espacio exterior sin que nadie los rescatara_

Extraterrestre líder: entonces, ¿cuanto tiempo dices que seguiremos flotando hasta Marte?

Primer ministro: como en unos siete meses si tenemos suerte

Extraterrestre líder: NOOOO….., un momento, ¿cuanto es eso?

Primer ministro: como 10 años intergalácticos estándar

Extraterrestre líder: perfecto, ahora dímelo en millones

Primer ministro: está bien, 100 mil millones de nanosegundo

Extraterrestres líder: ¿QUE…? NOOOOO….


	28. Código: La dictadura de un lémur parte A

**_ATENCIÓN_** ** _: LOS PINGÜINOS DE MADAGASCAR NO ME PERTENECEN._**

 ** _RECORDATORIO: POR FAVOR DE DEJARME SUS REVIEWS, ES PARA QUE NO ABANDONE , XD._**

* * *

 **En el laboratorio de Kowalski**

 _Ximena y Kowalski estaban en el laboratorio viendo el huevo de Ximena_

Ximena: Cuando va a nacer mi hijo

Kowalski: no tengo ni la más mínima idea, todo llega a su tiempo

Ximena: como tú y Doris

Kowalski: hare como que no escuche eso

Ximena: bueno, en qué otras cosas estas trabajando Kowalski

Kowalski: en muchas cosas, como en un videojuego

Ximena: y eso como para que

Kowalski: no tengo idea, mi imaginación no me quiere dar para mas

 _De repente aparece un cuajito morado y comienza a saltar de pared a pared del laboratorio de Kowalski_

Kowalski: NO, cuajito

Ximena: ¿cuajito?, que no los habías llevado a Marte

Kowalski: ¿sí?, pero me quede con uno, lo volví a alterar y ahora es morado y además revota, que, por favor no le digas a skipper

Ximena: Está bien Kowalski, no le diré a skipper

Kowalski: gracias Ximena, ahora ayúdame a atrapar a cuajito

 _Entonces Ximena y Kowalski comenzaron a tratar de atrapar a cuajito pero no tuvieron éxito_

Ximena: nomas falta que hagas que cuajito hable

Kowalski: jejeje, como crees que se me pueda ocurrir eso _(susurra)_ porque no se me ocurrió eso

Ximena: Como sea, como vamos a atrapar algo que revotar es su especialidad

Kowalski: mmm…, con una red

Ximena: quizás, pero cuajito ya me mareo de tanto revotar

Kowalski: mmmm…, no se me ocurre nada, aunque creo que

 _Después Kowalski sujeta un recipiente con tapa en el aire y cuajito entra en el y después Kowalski lo tapa_

Kowalski: listo, que, tengo una crisis de creatividad

Ximena: Bien, hare como que no vi y escuche eso

Skipper: _(desde afuera)_ KOWASKI, XIMENA, VENGAN ACA

Ximena: Kowalski, skipper nos llama

Kowalski: jejeje, YA VAMOS SKIPPER

 **En la guarida de los pingüinos**

 _Los pingüinos vieron que julien, mort y Maurice habían entrado a su habitad_

Skipper: cola anillada, que haces en nuestro habitad

Julien: hola monjas, necesito su ayuda

Cabo: y para que necesitas nuestra ayuda julien

Mort: la madre de los pies viene para acá

Maurice: seee.., la madre de julien, juliana, viene de visita

Skipper: QUE, y por eso nos están molestando hoy

Maurice: no, esto sí es grave

Julien: si mi madre ve que no soy digno de usar la corona, me la va a quitar, y sin corona no hoy nada, NADA

Skipper: bien, me gustaría ayudar cola anillada, pero tenemos cosas que hacer, que ver la visita de tu madre

Maurice: que no entienden, juliana es 10 veces peor que julien

Rico: EEE…, JFEJFENJMCCC3CC3RVRVEC2

Skipper: en qué sentido

Cabo: no creo que sea tan malo, o si Maurice

Maurice: NOOO…, solo que echa gobierna con mano de hierro, nada que no se haya visto ya en una, DICTADURA GOBERNADA CON MANO DE HIERRO….

Skipper: huachinango, no se si creerte Maurice, pero la verdad no teníamos nada que hacer, bien elite, hoy vamos a ayudar a julien con su problemilla

Julien: SI, gracias skipper, si te importo

Skipper: solo por esta vez, me escuchaste julien

Julien: entendido skipper

Rico: NVRNNCNCJJCNNJCCECEC

Cabo: y cómo vamos a ayudar a julien

Skipper: no tengo idea cabo, pero hay que ver qué podemos hacer

Mort: si, las monjas nos van a ayudar

Rico: OCMMCOOMVCRVVR2VV2E

Skipper: mmm… porque no han llegado Kowalski y Ximena todavía

 _Entonces llega Kowalski y Ximena algo cansados por que se presentaron corriendo_

Kowalski: lo sentimos skipper, estábamos algo ocupados

Ximena: si, Kowalski debería organizar mas su tiempo

Kowalski: Si, debería

Ximena: y cuál es la misión de hoy skipper

Skipper: vamos a ayudar a julien con la visita de su madre

Ximena: no enserio, cual es la misión de hoy skipper

Skipper: es esa

Ximena: ¿esa?, ¿Cuál?

Skipper: esa, ayudar a julien con la visita de su madre

Ximena: ooo…, esa, creí que iba a ser algo mas emociónate

Julien: bien y que estamos esperando, LA NUESTRO HABITAD

 **En el habitad de las nutrias**

 _Marlene y Alfonso llevan despues de estar buscando por semanas a cheetos pero sin éxito, y deciden volver al zoológico para descansar unos días_

Marlene: que bien, por fin estamos de vuelta a casa

Alfonso: espero que unos días me relajen y me quiten este estrés

Marlene: me pregunto que estarán haciendo por pingüinos

Alfonso: no tengo ni la más remota idea

Marlene: pues vamos a ver…

Alfonso: está bien, solo espero que no sea estresante

 _Marlene y Alfonso se van a ver que estaban haciendo los pingüinos_

 **En el habitad de los lémures**

 _Los lémures y los pingüinos fueron al habitad de los lémures para estudias un poco más la situación que está por venir_

Skipper: bien, y entonces por cuánto tiempo se quedara tu madre en el zoológico

Julien: por…., siempre

Skipper: QUE…

Maurice: descuida, la verdad no sabemos

Skipper: AAAAA…, QUE….

Kowalski. Esta situación no me convence

Skipper: a mí tampoco

Mort: me gusta tu peinado

Rico: CHI, ES NINCVJNJCNJNJC

Skipper: RICO, quítate esa peluca

Rico: AAAAA…. Porque…

Maurice: bien, solo hagan todo lo que diga julien y su madre hasta que decida irse, o si no, será el final, se los digo de una vez

Julien: MIREN… MI MADRE YA LLEGO

 _Después de eso los demás se dan cuenta que la madre de julien había llegado con dos acompañantes mas, y juliana comienza a hacer ruido con su boca_

Maurice: ASI, y con ustedes aquí les presentamos a la reina de los lémures, JULIANA

Mort: SI, JULIANA, la madre de los pies

Julien: HOLA MAMI

Juliana: hola hijo, como estas, ya saludaste a tus hermanos gemelos favoritos julio y julio

Julio 1: Hola

Julio 2: Que tal

Julien: que tal hermanitos

Julio 1: hola hermano mayor como estas

Julio 2: espero que mal, digo, bien

Julien: mmm…, no recuerdo tener dos hermanitos

Julio 1: es que nuestro hermano se quedo atrapado en el interior de un árbol y nos olvidamos de él, y hasta todos el mundo lo daba por muerto, le dije que fuera con un psicólogo desde de estar atrapado por años y solo haber comido lo que sea que allá comido para sobrevivir, en fin, eso es todo, así casi o olvidaba, quiere tu corona y no se detendrá ante nada

Julien: QUE COCHA…, eso fue raro

Julio 2: wow… hermano mayor, tiene un gran y excelente reinado

Julien: si, verdad, es muy divertido este lugar, en verdad hermanito

Julio 2: si, jejeje, hasta que yo lo destruya

Julien: QUE DIJISTE

Julio 2: que hasta que AAAA…., alguien que no soy yo lo destruya

Julien. Lo dudo mucho, quien querría destruirme

Julio 2: PUES YO _(risa malvada),_ este, no se olviden que me gusta decir pues yo a todo, jejeje, es divertido

Kowalski: Enserió

Julio 2: PUES Yo _(se ríe)_ ves es gracioso

Kowalski: mejor me voy antes de que el loquito me contagie su locura

Julio 2: QUE NO ESTOY LOCO, LOCO

Julien: vaya hermanito sí que eres muy divertido

Julio 2: si, TE VOY A MATAR

Julien: que fue lo que dijiste

Julio 2: que cosa

Julien: lo que acabas de decir

Julio 2: Qué cosa, las cosas que acaba de decir

Julien: si, esa cosa

Julio 2: este… dije…, que te ves bien con macarrón

Julien: AAAA…., ´por un momento pensé que dijiste que me ibas a matar, pero solo es mi tonta mente y sus locas hipótesis

Julio 2: SI…, EJEJEJEJE, _(susurra)_ esto va a ser más fácil de lo que pensaba _(risa malvada)_

 _Todo el mundo se le queda viendo a julio 2 con su casa de qué onda_

Julio 2: jejejejeje… que…, estoy ensayando para una obra de teatro, soy el villano principal de la obra

Ximena: WOW…, me agrada julio pero julio me asusta

Juliana: y bien hijo, en donde el banquete real, tengo hambre

Julien: asi, Maurice comida

Maurice: comida, como que…

Julien: Jejeje, no me hagas quedar mal Maurice

Maurice: Esta bien, veré que puedo hacer

 _De repente juliana toma un cobo morado que se encontraba en la barra del bar de los lémures_

Juliana: genial hijo, como sabias que me gustaba la gelatina de uva

Julien: jejejejejeje, ¿le gusta la gelatina de uva?

Kowalski: CUAJITO, NOOOOO….

 _Skipper se le queda viendo a kowalski igual que con julio 2_

Kowalski: QUE, yo también estoy ensayando para una obra de teatro, e iba a saltar sobre juliana porque ese cubo de gelatina tiene contenido toxico para los seres vivos

Skipper: está bien salva a tu monstruo, pero te estoy vigilando Kowalski

Kowalski: gracias skipper

 _Entonces Kowalski salva sobre juliana antes de que se comiera a cuajito_

Juliana: GUARDIAS, GUARDIAS, ARRESTEN A ESTE PINGÜiNO

Kowalski: ja, no te me vuelvas a escapar así cuajito, un día de estos me vas a meter a prisión

 _Entonces los lémures ponen a kowaski en una jaula en medio de habitad de los lémures con mort de guardia_

Mort: soy un guardia, si pueden hablar con el rehén

Kowalski: creo que cuajito ya me metió en la cárcel

Skipper: espero que esto te sirva de lección, tus mostruos siempre te emten en problemas Kowalski

Kowalski: está bien skipper, lo acepto, creo que debería dejar libre a cuajito de una vez por todos, por cierto donde esta cuajito

Ximena: descuida Kowalski, ya lo metí en tu laboratorio

Kowalski: gracias Ximena, eso significa mucho para mi

Ximena: De nada, me gusta ayudar, siempre y cuando mi huevo siga a salvo

Kowalski: descuida, estoy un 55% seguro de que estará bien

Cabo: WOW…, si que estará a salvo el huevo de Ximena, de verar es la mejor cifra que ha dicho Kowalski

Ximena: Esta bien cabo, pero te estaré vigilando

Cabo: descuida, skipper le dice todo el tiempo eso a Kowalski, y no le ha pasado nada más que estar en prisión

Juliana: NADIE PUEDE SER MÁS HERMOSO QUE LA REINA, GUARDIAS

 _De repente los lémures ponen a cabo en la jaula al igual que Kowalski_

Cabo: que dicha

Rico: NJDCJCJMCMJCMMCFVRFVRVVRRV2E

Juliana: NO TE ENTIENDO, GUARDIAS

 _Igualmente que cabo y Kowalski, rico también termina en la prisión de los lémures_

Ximena: julien, creo que tu madre se esta pasando un poquis

Julien: No, la edad la hablando

Maurice. Tiene razón, esta menos metedora de gente a prisión y exigente que antes

Ximena: bien creo que solo depende de mí para salvar el día

Juliana: canta y baila

Ximena: que cante y que baile

Juliana: he dicho que cantes y que bailes

Ximena: _(comienza a sacudirse y a cantar)_ allá en la fuente había un chorrito se hacía grandote se hace chiquito

Juliana: mmm…, GUARDIAS

Ximena: y porque los guardias

Juliana: porque no me gusta como cantas y como bailas

Ximena: _(siendo llevada a prisión)_ NO ME SILENCIARAN…

 _Entonces ya se encontraban en prisión cuatro de los cinco pingüinos, siendo skipper el único pingüino que seguía libre, hasta el momento_

Skipper: vaya, no sé porque por lo regular soy el último en caer

Kowalski: si, que irónico

Skipper: pero tranquilos, ya veré la forma de cómo sacarlos de aquí

Juliana: con que hablando con los prisioneros sin permiso verdad

Skipper: No, no, no es lo que parece, yo solo estaba, insultando a los delincuentes del reino

Juliana: jejejeje, GUARDIAS

 _Luego de eso skipper también termina en prisión con el resto de su elite_

Cabo: bueno, viéndolo por el lado bueno, estamos todos juntos

Ximena: no se en que eso podría ayudarnos

Skipper: Julien ayúdanos

Julien: jejejeje, pero es mi madre, que quieren que hagas

Cabo: pero tú eres el rey que no

Julien: bueno si, pero ella es mi madre, oigan le costó mucho trabajo a mi madre encontrarme y no dejare que ustedes hagan que yo le contradiga

Ximena: Vamos julien, yo se que tu puedes

Rico: JCEJNCENJCDNJONJCD

Kowalski: estamos perdidos

 _Después de eso llegan Marlene y Alfonso al habitad de los lémures_

Marlene: hola que onda

Alfonso: que hacen, espero que algo emocionante

Juliana: INTRUSOS, GUARDIAS

 _Entonces también Marlene y Alfonso terminan en la jaula de los lémures_

Alfonso: NO ME SILENCIARAN…

Marlene: entonces qué onda con la loca

Kowalski: es la madre de julien, juliana, que vino de visita desde no sabemos dónde y ahora julien tiene que hacerle creer que todo esta bajo control en su "reino" y nosotros términos en prisión por la mejor mete gente a prisión de toda Madagascar

Marlene: wow…, eso es interesante, y hablando de julien donde esta

Alfonso: quizás el lémur con el cuchillo con sangre de lémur sepa algo

Julio 2: QUE, es para la obra bien, no sé porque todos me miran como si hubiera matado a julien después de que mate a julien, un momento, ustedes no escucharon nada, OK

Juliana: julio sabes dónde está tu hermano, no lo encuentro desde que metimos a las nutrias a prisión

Julio 1: quizás mi hermano con el gran machete sepa algo

Julio 2: QUE, porque todos me miran a mí otra vez, esto también es para la obra

Julio 1: y que obra requiere de dos instrumentos para acabar con una vida, con uno es suficiente no crees

Julio 2: si, jejeje, no para mi _(risa malvada)_

Juliana: bueno, ya que no se sabe donde esta julien, tu julio 1 serás el que gobierne este reino hasta que llegue tu hermano mayor

Julio 1: jejeje, creo que tu serias una mejor gobernante madre, ADIOSITO…

 _Julio 1 sale corriendo y juliana se queda pensativa por lo que le dijo su hijo_

Juliana: si, mi hijo tiene razón, yo podría ser una buena reina _(risa malvada)_

Julio 2: NOOO…, uno se esfuerza para llegar al poder, y de repente de lo quitan, yo me voy de aquí

Juliana: oye mort, y Maurice, tampoco lo encuentro

Mort: Quizás está descansando el flojo de Maurice

Juliana. Si, quizás, solo que no cuadra algo, Maurice no descansaría conmigo en el poder, el sabe las severas consecuencias por eso

Julio 2: ESE SI QUE NO FUI YO, PARA QUE NI ME MIREN, para que querría deshacerme de la mano derecha del rey

Juliana: bien, ya que ya todo está más o menos aclarado, es hora de mi reinado como dictadora con mano de hierro _(risa malvada)_

Skipper: Jejejeje, vaya, y que va a ser la pequeña dictadora

Juliana: es hora de que te asombre y cierres el pico pingüino

 _De repente comienzan a aparecer de todas partes robots en forma de lémures_

Juliana. Ser la mascota de un científico en robótica avanzada hiso que me volviera mas buena para ser una dictadora con mano de hierro, literalmente, no creen, miren mi mano de hierro

 _Luego de eso juliana saca su guante de hierro_

Juliana: que no les gusta

Kowalski: estamos más que perdidos

Skipper: wow…, ahora sí que es un grave problema

Rico: MCMCDWMOCDMOCVMO

Cabo: creo que este si podría ser nuestro final skipper

Skipper: últimamente las situaciones hacen que parezca el final

Ximena: si, que curioso no creo

Kowalski: si, lo mismo digo

Skipper: descuiden, supongo que el doctor espiráculo sabrá que hacer, después de todo, aunque es nuestro archi-recontra enemigo, ahora vive en el zoológico, no creen

 **En el habitad del delfín**

 _El doctor espiráculo estaba nadando de un lado para el otro en su habitad cuando de repente les llega los robots en forma de lémur de juliana y lo atan hasta dejarlo inmovilizado_

Dr. espiráculo: tenían que ser los pingüino, no les basta con tener que vivir en el mismo zoológico y estarme vigilando todo el tiempo, también tiene que hacerme eso

 **En el habitad de los lémures**

 _Los pingüinos veían como los robots hacían de las suyas con espiráculo_

Skipper: Jejeje, creo que los robots no son tan malos después de todo

Kowalski: aaa…, skipper, seguimos atrapado

Skipper: así, descuiden el demente x sabrá que hacer

 **En la bodega del zoológico**

 _El conserje x y su perro venganza también fueron inmovilizados con sogas por los robots dementes de la dictadora con mano de hierro_

Conserje x: CULPO A LOS PINGÜINOS DE ESTO, no les basta con tener que estar en el mismo zoológico y estarme vigilando todo el tiempo, también tenían que hacerme esto

Venganza: NO ME SILENCIARAN

 _De repente los robots ponen cinta adhesiva en el hocico de venganza_

 **En el habitad de los lémures**

 _Los pingüinos y las nutrias veían desde su jaula y desde lo más alto del habitad de los lémures como todo el zoológico estaba siendo inmovilizado por los robots demente de la madre de julien_

Cabo: quien diría que la madre de julien haría todo esto

Ximena: si, creo que nadie nos va a rescata ahora

Alfonso: descuiden he salido de peores

Marlene: no, la verdad no, nunca nos atrapan

Kowalski: pues contra quien pelean

Alfonso: contra cheetos, porque

Kowalski: CHEETOS, con razón nunca los atrapan y/o lo encuentran

Marlene: Cheetos si existe

Skipper: bueno, ya, ya, aunque cheetos no exista, eso no nos ayudara a salir de este problema

Marlene: OYE, eso no nos ayuda

Skipper: y planeaba hacerlo

Alfonso: Descuiden siempre cuando parece el final, algo irónicamente misterioso nos libera

 _De repente aparece mort y los libera_

Mort: por favor encuentren a los pies, NO SOY NADA SIN LOS PIES…

Alfonso: o mort nos libere…

Kowalski: oye, tiene razón, que raro, no creen

Skipper: Si, raro…

 _ **Continuara**_


	29. Código: La dictadura de un lémur parte B

**_ATENCIÓN_** ** _: LOS PINGÜINOS DE MADAGASCAR NO ME PERTENECEN._**

 ** _RECORDATORIO: POR FAVOR DE DEJARME SUS REVIEWS, ES PARA QUE NO ABANDONE , XD._**

* * *

 **En la guarida de los pingüinos**

 _Los pingüinos y las nutrias se encontraban pensando sobre la situación a la que ahora se tenían que enfrentar_

Skipper: esto es malo, esto es muy malo, Kowalski, que es más malo que malo

Kowalski: ¿Peor?

Skipper: SI, esta situación es muy crítica y saben porque

Cabo: por la lémur demente

Skipper: bueno, eso también, pero yo lo decía porque ya no hay pescado

Rico: _(triste)_ no pescado

Kowalski: esos robots parecen muy difíciles de vencer, si planeamos vencerlos, me temo que debemos usar armas sumamente sofisticadas

Skipper: si, jamás pensé que diría esto pero, AL LABORATORIO

 _Después de que los pingüinos y las nutrias fueron al laboratorio de kowalski y se armaron con sus rayos desintegradores, decidieron que ya estaban listos para el ataque_

Marlene: si, ya estamos listos para el ataque

Alfonso: que no esta arma es un poco peligrosa

Ximena: descuida, he disparado cosas más peligrosas

Kowalski: bien, es hora de la acción

 **En los pasillos del zoológico de central park**

 _Los robots de juliana habían inmovilizado a todo el zoológico, los robots se encontraban patrullando el zoológico a media noche, cuando aparecen los pingüinos y las nutrias entre las sombras del zoológico, haciendo sus operaciones en las sombras para no ser visto, entonces desintegran discretamente un robots y ven que ya era libre salir_

Kowalski: parece segura la zona

Ximena: me pregunto de donde habrá sacado juliana tantos robots

Skipper: creo que nunca lo sabremos, bien, llego la hora, debemos separarnos y desintegrar robots

 _De repente aparece cuajito en medio del zoológico y frente a Kowalski_

Kowalski: HAY NO CUAJITO, como rayos se sale de laboratorio

Ximena: rayos, olvide cerrar la puerta de tu laboratorio

 _Entonces un robots estaba a punto de pisar a cuajito y Kowalski casi instantáneamente salta sobre el robots_

Kowalski: nadie va a lastimas a mi creación

Alfonso: creo que estamos en problema

Marlene: porque lo dices

Alfonso: porque los robots ya nos encontraron

Skipper: COMO, rayos…

 _Luego de eso todos ven que estaban apareciendo robots de todas partes_

Rico: IRRMCVOMCVMCCRVJVRONVNRRB

Kowalski: DISPAREN….

 _Después de eso todo el mundo comenzó a dispararle a los robots desintegrándolos, pero eran demasiados y no estaba funcionando del todo_

Skipper: Son demasiados, creo que no resistiremos

 _De repente a Kowalski se le ocurre algo_

Kowalski: un momento, CUAJITO

Rico: ¿cuajito?

Kowalski: si, ya se me ocurrió algo

 _Entonces Kowalski lanza a cuajito a un robot y lo arroja lejos, y después cuajito vuelve a la aleta de Kowalski, en eso Kowalski vuelve a lanzar a cuajito a otro robot y lo mismo pasa_

Ximena: genial Kowalski, acabas de convertir a cuajito en un arma

Kowalski: si, lo sé, soy un científico, y es hora de la acción

 _De repente Kowalski vuelve a tirar a cuajito y esta vez tira a mas robots que en las primeras lanzadas, rico vomita otro rayo desintegrador y Kowalski lo toma con su otra aleta, y comienza a disparar ambos rayos desintegradores y cuando cuajito pasaba cerca de Kowalski, el pingüino inteligente lo golpeaba con su cuerpo, haciendo que cuajito cambiara de dirección, y así le la paso hasta que derroto a todo los robots de la zona_

Ximena: vaya Kowalski, te luciste

Kowalski: si, lo sé, aunque aún tenemos un reino que recuperar

Skipper: quién lo diría, cuajito al final resulto muy útil

Kowalski: entonces me lo puedo quedar

Skipper: NO, ahora no solo es un monstruo, sino también un arma

Cabo: un arma-monstruo

Rico: ARMOSTRUO…

Skipper: si ya terminaron de inventar palabras, el zoológico sigue invadido por robots

Alfonso: pero como los derrotaremos

Skipper: fácil, CORRAN…

Entonces los pingüinos y las nutrias corrieron hasta el habitad de los tejones, _que seguía sin ser atacada por los robots_

 **En el habitad de los tejones**

 _Los tejones y rex estaban jugando poker, hasta que sus visitas inesperadas los interrumpen_

Héctor: AAA.., hola pingüinos y nutrias, como les va

Víctor: genial, poker de AS, GANE…

Rex: yo tengo flor imperial

Víctor: ME LLEVA

Héctor: que paso ahora pingüinos

Skipper: pero como, como es que los robots no han llegado hasta acá

Rex: robots, te refieres a los lémures de metal

Kowalski: AAAA…, si, los lémures de metal

Rex: es por mi campo eléctrico anti-robots, que mi empresa estafamex creo

Cabo: y porque tienen un campo anti-robots

Héctor: no tengo idea, pero rex dice que asi le ayudamos a su empresa

Víctor: nos gusta ayudar, siempre y cuando nos de beneficios

Héctor: Si, rex le cambio el estilo ha este lugar

Víctor: un giro de 180° grados

Héctor: vamos no seas tacaño

Víctor: está bien, fue un giro de…

Héctor y Víctor: 360° GRADOS

Ximena: y su campo eléctrico anti-robots funciona a la perfección, verdad

Rex: no estoy seguro

 _De repente el campo eléctrico anti-robots desaparece y los robots comienzan a entrar al habitad_

Marlene: creo que teneos problemas…

Alfonso: robots lémures a la vista

Rex: rayos, creo que usar productos de una empresa experimental no trae buenos resultados, pero es mía la empresa, así que no importa

Héctor: estamos rodeados

Víctor: vamos a morir

Skipper: no si destruimos a los robots primero

Rex: bien, mientras ustedes hacen eso, yo los veré desde aquí

Skipper: quien quiera, ATAQUEN YA…

 _Entonces los pingüinos, las nutrias y los tejones comenzaron a pelear con los robots lémures de juliana, hasta que terminan con todos los robots de la zona_

Alfonso: vaya, eso estuvo cercas

 _Luego de eso aparece julio 2 con dos cuchillos en sus manos_

Julio 2: Sus problemas apenas empiezan _(risa malvada)_

Marlene: es julio..

Alfonso: el normal o el psicópata

Marlene: el psicópata

Alfonso: o no…, esto no es bueno

Rico: NCFRJNCJCEFJNMEFNJMFE

 _De repente Héctor y Víctor atacan a julio 2 hasta que este quedo inconsiente_

Víctor. SI…, TOMA ESO FOXMAGIC

Héctor: aguanta hermano, no es foxmagic

Víctor: a… no, mmm…, ni modo

Héctor: creo que era un lémur

Víctor: un lémur, y foxmagic que es…

Héctor: pues es un zorro

Víctor: Un zorro, quien

Héctor: foxmagic

Víctor: y quién es ese tipo

Héctor: olvídalo

Ximena: AAAAA…., alguien ha visto a julio

Cabo: que no está al lado de los tejones

Héctor: rayos, ya no esta

Víctor: UUU…, escalofriante

Kowalski: mmm…, algo que me pregunto, es donde esta julien exactamente

Héctor: ¿julien?

Víctor: se refieren al tipo con corona en la cabeza

Skipper. Si, ese tipo

Héctor: sip, no lo hemos visto

Víctor: pero cuando sepamos se los diremos

Skipper: no tiene caso, el zoológico esta perdido

 _De repente aparece julien y Maurice al habitad_

Julien: hola mundo, como están

Maurice: porque hay un ejecito de robots lémures allá fuera

Skipper: JULIEN, MAURICE, ¿EN DONDE CAJAROS ESTUVIERON TODO ESTE TIEMPO?

Julien. Que, fuimos Maurice y yo a dar un paseo, ni yo soporto a mi madre por un día

Skipper: Ni me lo recuerdes, aunque tenemos que hablar lémur

julien: que pasa monja

Cabo: JULIANA SE VOLVIO MAS LOCA QUE ANTES Y TODO EL PODER TU REINO

julien: Y, que quieren que yo haga, si mi madre quiere ser reina, pues…, jejeje, es mi madre, no podría hacerlo

Ximena: juliana se sentó en tu trono y uso tu corona

Julien: QUE, ESO NO SE LO PERDONO NI A MI MADRE, vamos tenemos un reino que recuperar

Maurice: enserio, se uso la corona de julien

Ximena: NO…., lo sé, pero sabía que eso funcionaria

Skipper: bien y que estamos esperando, tenemos a una dictadura que vencer

Rex: yo me quedare aquí

 **En el habitad de los lémures**

 _Entonces los 10 valientes que eran, skipper, Kowalski, rico, cabo, Ximena, Marlene, Alfonso, Héctor, Víctor, Maurice y el rey julien aparte, se dirigieron hacia la batalla de sus vidas, hacia el lugar donde se encontraba la dictadora juliana, con su ejecito de robots lémures, sus fieles sirvientes julio 1 y mort, además de sus guardaespaldas personajes gorilas bada y bing_

Julien: mort, ahora eres un fiel sirviente de juliana

Mort: sus pies son iguales a los tuyos, y ella si me da pies

Julien: Rayos, sabía que el tener iguales los pies de mi madre algún día me traería problemas

Cabo: hay no, mort se pasó al lado oscuro

Mort: me gusta el lado oscuro

Maurice: no mort, lo perdimos

Juliana: miren eso, más súbditos para mí

Julien: madre, sabes bien que yo, soy el rey

Juliana: lo siento hijo, pero sabes cómo me pongo cuando estoy en el poder

Julien: así es cierto, Maurice

Maurice: no puede ser…, skipper

Skipper: mmm… Kowalski

Kowalski: este…, solicito la ayuda de cabo

Cabo: que se encargue Ximena

Ximena: AAAAA…, RICO

Rico: MARLENE

Marlene: que yo que, Alfonso

Alfonso: interesante, ya se dieron cuenta que estamos repitiendo los nombre de los demás, verdad Héctor

Héctor: la verdad, no me había dado cuenta, y tu hermano que se llama Víctor

Víctor: no, tampoco, y tu julien

Julien: wow…, eso fue genial, otra vez

Skipper: HASTA, no vinimos a ser mandados, sino a quitarte del poder

Cabo: esto es un golpe de estado, o una revolución

Kowalski: no tengo ni la más remota ida

Skipper: últimamente no has tenido ideas en la cabeza

Kowalski: si, es cierto, que curioso, y soy el genio

Skipper: si, se supone

Juliana: se acabo, si no van a ser mandados por mí, no serán mandados por nadie más, SERAN PULVERIZADOS CON MI EJERCITO DE ROBOTS, y lo que quede de ustedes mis guardaespaldas personajes se encargara de eso

Bada: si, porque somos los guardaespaldas de la reina

Bing: seguro que tendremos los plátanos que queramos verdad

Juliana: garantizado, porque soy la reina

Bada y bing: VAN A SENTIR MUCHO DOLOR MI SANGRE

Skipper: bien equipo, al ataque, Alfonso, Marlene, Héctor y Víctor, contra los gorilas, julien y Maurice contra julio y mort, y el resto contra los robots, AL ATAQUE…

 _Entonces así paso, las nutrias y los tejones fueron a pelear contra los gorilas, mientras que skipper, rico y cabo estaban luchando contra los robots, Maurice y julien estaban peleando contra julio y mort, Kowalski estaba destruyendo a los robots con su arma favorita que era cuajito, lanzándolo como si fuera una pelota de beisbol contra los robots y como rebotaba, al chocar contra un robots revotada y al instante golpeaba a otro robots, y cuando pasaba cercas de Kowalski, el pingüino inteligente lo atrapaba y los volvía a lanzar, mientras tanto Ximena se fue acercando hasta donde se encontraba juliana en lo más alto del habitad de los lemures y lo consigue_

Ximena: si, lo logre, ríndete juliana, tu reino del terror termina aquí

Juliana: no te atreverías a golpear a un dama, verdad

Ximena: SOY MUJER

Juliana. Enserio, no parece, como sea, no te atreverías a golpear, verdad

Ximena: SE ACABO, no solo te golpeare, te… _(Risa malvada)_

Juliana: AAAA…., ¿ok?, bueno, antes de que hagas algo conmigo, NO DEJARE QUE MI REINADO TERMINE AQUÍ, y menos por alguien como tu

Ximena: ahora si, TE VOY A DEJAR PEOR QUE COMO DEJE AL TIPO ESE QUE INSULTO A MI VESTIDO

Skipper: UUU…, pobre tipo, y si sobrevivió ese tipo, no me acuerdo

Cabo: aunque el vestido de Ximena si estaba algo feo que digamos

Kowalski: cállate cabo

Ximena: OIGAN…, PARA QUE SEPAN, SUS VOCES SE ESCUCHAN HASTA ACA, bien en que estábamos, así, en la golpiza de tu vida

Juliana: si, antes de la golpiza

 _De repente juliana oprime un botón y en seguida le sale una armadura de metal en todo su cuerpo_

Juliana: es hora de que conozcan, A LA REINA DEL LUGAR _(risa malvada)_

Julio 1: wow…, mi madre es genial

Mort: Si que lo es

Julien: oigan, ya dejen de ver a mi madre, que estamos peleando

Maurice: JULIEN, podemos golpear mientras están distraídos

Julien: así es cierto, lo olvide

Julio 1: pues olvídalos

Mort: la madre de los pies ya no nos distrae

Julien: bien, a pelear…

 _Entonces juliana saca una pistola con dardos tranquilizantes y le comienza a disparar a Ximena, que rápidamente los esquiva pero por tantito, de repente juliana le dispara a Ximena varios disparos consecutivamente y Ximena se queda congelada en una posición en la pared, y por suerte para ella, todos los disparos fallan_

Ximena: OOO... Rayos, y creía que vencer al doctor x era difícil

Juliana: como ya dije, se les acabo la función

Ximena: NO HAS DICHO ESO…

Juliana: Así, pues no me importa, es hora de la pelea

Ximena: me parece bien

 _Después de que Ximena y juliana se pusieran una enfrente de la otra, Ximena le da un golpe hacia el estomago de juliana, pero la única que comenzó a sentir dolor fue Ximena,_

Ximena: AAAAA…, mi… alita

Juliana: vaya, te gusta mi armadura de un bonito acero inoxidable

Ximena: ¿acero…, inoxidable?, es… bueno saber…

Juliana: pues bien ahora es mi turno, la golpeadora ha sido golpeada

Ximena: _(asustada)_ por favor que sea rápido _(cierra los ojos)_

 _Luego de eso juliana golpea fuertemente a Ximena en la cara y Ximena cae al suelo_

Juliana: si, gane…, tómala esa pingüinos apestosos

Kowalski: todavía no se ha acabado…

 _De repente juliana y Kowalski se quedan virándose fijamente por varios segundos, y hasta mort pasa imitando a una planta rodadora, entonces cuando juliana estaba punto de dispararle a Kowalski, este le lanza a cuajito y como si nada, cuando cuajito choca contra juliana esta sale volando y cae desde lo más alto del habitad de los lémures_

Kowalski: SII…, interesante, entre más duro sea la superficie, le es más fácil a cuajito rebotar, Ximena estas bien

Ximena: _(adolorida)_ yo sí, mi estado emocional, no sabrá decirte

 _Finalmente Alfonso, Marlene, Héctor y Víctor logran cansar a los gorilas y estos se rinden_

Bada: basta, nos rendimos

Bing: esto no vale la pena para conseguir banana

Bada: si, además creo que tenemos muchos plátanos en nuestro habitad

Bing: si, es cierto

Héctor, Víctor, Alfonso y Marlene. SIII…, GANAMOS, ES HORA DE ENFRENTARSE A LOS ROBOTS…

 _Entonces los cuatro junto con skipper, rico y cabo se encargaron de los robots que quedaban hasta que ya no se vieron robots a la vista, por mientras Maurice y julien logran detener a julio_

Mort: siempre si me quede en el lado claro

Skipper: ríndete juliana, ya te superamos ahora en número

 _De repente de eso aparece julio 2 con una moto-sierra_

Julio 2: ES HORA DE LA MOTO-SIERRA (risa malvada)

Kowalski: bien cuajito has lo tuyo, travieso gelatinoso

 _Después de eso Kowalski le lanza a cuajito a julio 2 a la cabeza y este termina desmayado en el suelo_

Alfonso: genial Kowalski, nomas falta que cuajito hable

Kowalski: siii…, creo que cuajito ya está bien como esta

Skipper. Ahora si en que nos quedamos, así, es tu fin juliana, tu reinado del terror termina aquí

Juliana: JAMAS, NUNCA ME ATRAPARAN VIVA _(risa malvada)_

 _Entonces del la armadura de metal de juliana le salen alas y cohetes, toma a julio 2 y sale volando del zoológico de central park_

Julien: SIII…, RECUPERE MI REINO

Maurice: que alegría

Mort: SII…, ya se fue la mama de los pies, todo volvió a la normalidad

Julio: no puede ser, me tendre que quedar con ustedes

Julien: VIVA, mi hermano se queda en el zoológico

Mort: casi

 _Después de eso los lémures hicieron lo de costumbre en su habitad, siendo julien de nuevo el rey y teniendo a julio como su nuevo súbdito, ya que se quedo en el zoológico, mientras tanto las nutrias, pingüinos y tejones regresan a sus respectivos habitad_

 **En el habitad de los pingüinos**

 _Los pingüinos había regresado a su habitad para poder descansar un rato por la agotadora aventura que tuvieron hoy, pero no se puedo decir lo mismo de Ximena_

Skipper: Kowalski, que le pasa a Ximena

Kowalski: está deprimida, por motivos desconocidos

Skipper: ¿desconocidos?, desde que llegamos solo dice que fallo, mira, XIMENA

Ximena: DEJENME EN PAZ…, que no ven que es muy difícil superar que fallaste

Skipper: lo ves…, no me gusta, Kowalski opciones

Kowalski: pues…, se le debe de quitar con el tiempo

Skipper: negatorio, no tenemos tiempo, y ahora que me acuerdo, te deshiciste esta vez de cuajito, verdad, no halla a ser que esta vez se te ocurra algo como hacerlo hablar

Kowalski: hay skipper..., como se les ocurren cosas tan locas _(mente)_ prepárate cuajito que dentro de poco vas a hablar…

Skipper: y hablando de cuajito, donde esta

Kowalski: bueno, pues estaba…, AAAA…, no puede ser, se me volvió a perder, tenía que ser un travieso gelatinoso

Skipper: bueno Kowalski, déjalo así, y mejor no pierdas el tiempo buscándolo

Kowalski: está bien skipper

 **En la guarida del dentista**

 _Juliana y julio 2 salen volando hasta la guarida del dentista_

Dentista: juliana, no esperaba verte tan rápido

Juliana: te dije dentista, que tu plan no funcionaria, ya me pues dejar ir a Madagascar

Dentista: está bien, vete, pero deja la armadura antes de irte

Juliana: está bien dentista, hasta nunca…

 _Entonces juliana deja la armadura de metal y se va para Madagascar_

Dentista: que, tú no te piensas ir

Julio 2: naaa…, no hay nada nuevo en la televisión

Dentista: si, eso es cierto y que piensas hacer

Julio 2: puedo unirme a tu grupo de secuaces

Dentista: bueno, porque no

Julio 2: SIII…., ahora trabajo oficialmente para el dentista

Violeta: vaya noticias

Rafael: y ahora que vamos a hacer dentista

Dentista: no se preocupen…, ya se me ocurrirá algo pasa que Kowalski vuelva con nosotros…

Julio 2: y que tiene que ver este tal Kowalski con nosotros

Violeta: no puede ser, lo dijo

Rafael: tenía que ser

Dentista: Dejare pasar eso, ya que eres el nuevo

Julio 2: y bien, que eso tan especial que tiene Kowalski

Dentista: solo diré que un secreto que solo yo y el conocemos… y prepárense, que la próxima vez atacaremos con todo, me escucharon _(risa malvada)_


	30. La revancha del doctor X parte A

**_ATENCIÓN: LOS PIGÜINOS DE MADAGASCAR NO ME PERTENECEN._**

 ** _RECORDATORIO: DEJARME SUS REVIEWS POR FAVOR, ANTES DE QUE ME PONGA VERDE XD._**

* * *

 **En la guarida de los pingüinos**

 _En ese lugar donde los pingüinos se encontraban, todos los pingüinos estaban entrenando como nunca antes, sobre todo Ximena, que estaba dando más del 100% de su capacidad_

Skipper: Ximena, cálmate un poco quieres

Ximena: lo siento skipper, pero debo ser la mejor

Skipper: lo estoy diciendo, porque todos debemos estar con la misma condición _, (susurra)_ porque crees que sigo asi

Ximena: pero yo, y que tiene de malo dejar a Kowalski en la banca

Kowalski: oye, igual soy importante

Ximena: solo haces inventos que terminan explotando o amenazando al planeta

Kowalski: pero algunos si funcionan

Ximena: si, claro dime uno

Kowalski: está bien, veamos, AAAA…, lo diré cuando me acuerde de uno

Ximena: veo que te iría mejor de villano

Cabo: Ximena, Kowalski ya fue un villano

Ximena: así es cierto, lo olvide…

Skipper: Ximena, no tolerare este comportamiento,

Ximena: pero skipper, sabes bien que debemos estar más que preparados para todo, un villano puede atacar en cualquier momento

Skipper: (se ríe) como quien…, el doctor x, los extraterrestres, el heladero

Cabo: OYE…, el heladero es muy malo, el día que fuimos por hielito, no tenia, de chocolate (comienza a llorar)

Skipper: Huuy si, que malo es el heladero…

Rico: CNJVNEVNVIJNV

Skipper: Que pasa rico

Rico: Ximena se esta yendo

Skipper: QUE, Ximena a dónde vas

Ximena: me voy, iré a enfrentarme a villanos malvado, yo sola

Skipper: Y crees que vas a encontrar un villano tu sola

Ximena: pues si…, ni que fuera tan difícil

Skipper: créeme, crees que un sujeto entra al cuartel para avisarnos del ataque de un villano

Cabo. Skipper…

Skipper: ahora no cabo

Cabo: tenemos visitas

Skipper: ¿visitar?, pero quien nos visitaría a esta hora

 _En eso skipper ve a un sujeto que estaba detrás de eél, no se le podía ver el rostro ya que traía una máscara que lo cubría, solo se le veía que era un pingüino_

Salazar: perdón por entrar así de imprevisto, pero…

Skipper: EQUIPO, ATACEN…

 _En eso Kowalski y cabo se le echan encima a Salazar, pero este se quita justo a tiempo, después rico intenta sorprenderlo con su bazuca, pero cuando rico dispara, el pingüino enmascarado se tira al suelo, evitando asi el ataque de rico_

Salazar: pero que significa esto, no soy un enemigo

Skipper: a no…, y entonces porque ocultas tu identidad, en esta unidad no confiamos en los incognitos enmascarados

Salazar: me llamo Salazar y soy un pingüino

Skipper: AAA.., hola Salazar, que gusto me da verte

Ximena: ¿skipper?

Skipper: ¿Qué?, al menos ya no es un desconocido

Kowalski: y que lo trae por acá, ¿Salazar?

Salazar: de nuevo me disculpo por mi inesperada aparición, y no tengo tiempo para contestar preguntas, pero ocupo su ayuda, y pronto

Cao: que pasa Salazar, en que podemos ayudarte

Salazar: es el doctor x, está tramando algo muy grande y ocupo su ayuda para detenerlo

Skipper: te conozco, te me haces conocido

Salazar: AAAA.., no, nunca te había visto… skipper

Skipper: yo nunca dije mi nombre

Salazar: es que…, este…

Skipper: nos estas ocultando algo, ¿Salazar he...?

Salazar: NOO…, es solo que, lo vi…, en, ESTA ESCRITO EN LA PARED

 _Entonces skipper ve que su nombre estaba escrito en la pared_

Skipper: jejejeje, muy divertido, ahora, quien fue el gracioso que puso mi nombre en la pared

 _Entonces Kowalski, Jimena, rico y cabo comienza a silbar y a mover sus cabezas de un lado para otro, tratando de no escuchar a skipper_

Skipper: bien, como sea, y como sabes lo del doctor x

 _De repente Ximena salta encima de skipper y esto hace que skipper se golep contra el suelo y deje de hablar_

Ximena: que sabes sobre el doctor x Salazar

Salazar: el doctor x por todo este tiempo se ha ocultado en su guarida que se encuentra en órbita, ha estado tramando su plan maestro, y si queremos ganarle, debemos vencerlo antes de que termine de planear su plan maestro

Ximena: GENIAL, esperen, y como llegamos a la luna

Salazar: pueden usar el cohete de Carlos

Kowalski: desde cuando Carlos tiene un cohete

Salazar: su cohete es secreto, no le vayan a decir a Carlos que yo les dije

Skipper: no lo sé, y que tal si es una trampa

Ximena: hay skipper, eres muy paranoico, yo digo que confiemos en este sujeto que nunca hemos visto antes…

Skipper: Está bien, ¿Por qué no?

 _Entonces los pingüinos salen para afuera de su guarida_

 **En la parte de arriba del habitad de los pingüinos**

 _Ya arriba de su guarida, ven que hay estaba el doctor x esperando por ellos_

Skipper: doctor x

Cabo: que, el doctor x nos estaba espetando

Kowalski: pero como

Rico: AAAAAA…, un momento, porque se parece a mi

Salazar: olvide mencionar que tiene una máquina del tiempo, creo que es un doctor x del futuro

Doctor x: así es pingüino, y ahora he venido a vencerlos antes de que arruinen mis planes, como siempre lo hacen

Rico: WOW…, el parecido es increíble

Doctor x: mmm…, no sabia que tenia una sicatriz

Ximena. Que nunca te miras en un espejo

Doctor x: ¿Qué es un espejo?

Ximena: olvídalo

Skipper: así lo olvidaba, rico él es el doctor x, doctor x él es rico

Rico: mucho gusto

Doctor x: AAA…, con que en él me convertía cada vez que me quitaban la memoria, interesante

Rico: SI…

Doctor x: bien, pues creo que…, LOS VOY A DERROTAR A HORA Y PARA SIEMPRE

Skipper. No lo creo tonto x, RICO, ATACA

Rico: OK

 _En eso rico vomita una bazuca y la apunta al doctor x, después el doctor x se mueve de un lado para el otro hacia rico, haciendo que rico no pudiera apuntar bien, finalmente el doctor x se acerca lo suficiente a rico y lo golpea, despues rico vomita una bomba y se lo arroja al doctor x, entonces el doctor x le da un golpe a la bomba en el aire, haciendo que le cayera a rico, la bomba le explota a rico y por último el doctor x le da un golpe en el estomago de rico, haciendo que este vomitara una soga y después se la amarra a rico, haciendo que este quedara fuera de combate_

Doctor x: que tan predecible era…, que horror

Skipper: no puede ser, cabo, Kowalski atáquenlo

Kowalski: a la orden skipper

Doctor x: hay por favor, no me hagan reír

 _Luego de eso Kowalski trata de golpear al doctor x, pero este bloquea todos los golpes y patadas de Kowalski, después cabo intenta golpear al doctor x por la espalda, pero cuándo cabo hace eso, el doctor x se quita de en medio, haciendo que Kowalski y cabo se golean uno del otro_

Doctor x: a ver, alguien más

Ximena: si, aun quedo yo

Doctor x: AAAA…, Ximena, cuánto tiempo sin verte

Ximena: así es, hace meses que no nos veíamos

Doctor x: ¿MESES?, pero si yo te vi ayer

Ximena: enserio, así, ya me acorde, vienes del futuro…

Doctor x: bien Ximena, preapate para la golpiza de tu vida

Ximena: aunque sea la segunda ves que me enfrento a ti, no voy a perder, y esta vez te dejare en el suelo cuando termine contigo

Doctor x: ¿segunda vez?, pero si esta es la tercera vez que peleo contigo

Ximena: AAAA…, SE ME OLVIDA LO DEL QUE VIENES DEL FUTURO, y aquí entre nos…, quien la gana esa vez

Doctor x. solo diré que fue empate, PEOR CASI TE VENCIA

Ximena. Si claro, como digas

Doctor x. pero esta vez yo te venceré

Ximena: veamos pues si eso ocurre

 _En eso Ximena y el doctor x comienza a pelear, pero unos momentos después son detenidos por Salazar_

Skipper: que pasa skipper, porque detienes la pelea, se estaba poniendo interesante

Salazar: pero que no lo ven, están cayendo en la trampa del doctor x

Ximena: enserio, y cual es

doctor x: WOW…, apoco es ando tendiendo una trampa, a ver explícate pingüino

Salazar: que no ven, el doctor x los anda distrayendo, para que ustedes se queden aquí peleando con el, mientras que el doctor x de este periodo del tiempo se encuentra terminando su plan maestro para eliminarlos de una vez por todas

Doctor x: así, es cierto eso estaba siendo, WOW…, hasta inconscientemente hago planes brillantes

Ximena: si, inconscientemente eres un genial

Doctor x: si, lo sé y, un momento, también soy un genio conscientemente

Ximena: si claro, lo que tu digas

Skipper: y que estamos esperando, VAMONOS

Doctor x: están esperando que los venzan, no dejare que le arruinen la fiesta a mi yo de este periodo del tiempo

Kowalski: hay no, no podremos ir al espacio, con el doctor x detrás de nosotros

Skipper. Y no podemos derrotarlo, es muy AAAA…, doctor X

Salazar: descuiden amigos, y lo detendré

Skipper: enserio Salazar, crees que puedas con el doctor x

Salazar: ya váyase soldado, es una orden

Skipper: wow.., con que así se siente que te den una orden, interesante, y enserio, te conozco, porque te me haces muy familiar, demasiado

Salazar: AAAA.., no, Y YA VAYANSE

Skipper: está bien Salazar, EQUIPO, VAMONOS…

 _Entonces la elite 11 se retira del lugar_

Salazar: bien doctor x, prepárate para una batalla tú y yo

Doctor x: NAAA…, no tengo tiempo, que te pareces si jugamos un juego, el juego se llama, A VER SI PUEDES DETENERME ANTES DE DESTRUIR A TUS AMIGOS _(risa malvada)_

Salazar: AAAA.., me encanta ese juego, soy muy bueno jugando ese juego

 _Después de eso el doctor x se va tras la elite 11, mientras que Salazar trataba de detener al doctor x_

 **En la agencia secreta de los pingüinos**

 _La elite 11 llega hasta la agencia secreta de los pingüinos_

Skipper: Perfecto, ya llegamos hasta el cuartel general, y ¿Dónde están todos?

Kowalski: se fueron a casa a descansar

Skipper: y eso ¿Por qué?

Kowalski: hoy es 1 de mayo

Skipper: AAAA…, eso lo explica todo

Rico: NNJCWNJDCWNJDCW

Cabo: Bien, y donde está el cohete de Carlos

Ximena: porque no revisamos el cohete que dice propiedad de Carlos

 _Entonces todos ven a lo lejos un cohete que decía propiedad de Carlos_

Skipper: oooo…, ahí estaba el cohete de Carlos, bien muchachos vámonos al espacio

 _Después de eso la elite va hacia el cohete de Carlos para abordarlo_

 **Desde la oficina del pingüino alfa**

 _Carlos era el único que se encontraba en aquel lugar, se quedo admirando su cohete nuevo que había comprado con los ahorros de toda su vida_

Carlos: no sé porque me quede, de hecho no entiendo porque todos se fueron, este lugar puede ser atacado en cualquier momento

Pingüino alfa. Si, ya lo creo

Carlos: alfa, que haces aquí, pensé que te habías ibo

Pingüino alfa: si, eso hacía, hasta que me acorde de que tenía mucho trabajo que hacer, y tu que haces aqui

Carlos: yo ando admirando mi cohete nuevo, te gusta, lo compre con mi dinero, y es todo mío

Pingüino alfa: y para que querías un cohete

Carlos: no lo sé, nomas para tenerlo y presumir que tengo un cohete

Pingüino alfa: y porque en vez de comprarte un cohete te hubieras comprado una mansión, un carro último modelo y unas vacaciones todo pagado como lo habría hecho cualquier pingüino normal

Carlos: porque no se me ocurrió…, y tienes razón, mejor vendo el cohete y recupero mi preciado dinero

 _Entonces Carlos y el pingüino alfa ven que el cohete de Carlos estaba comenzando a despegar_

Pingüino alfa: que ese no era tu cohete

Carlos: si, era mi cohete

Pingüino alfa: no sé porque se llevaron tu cohete, si ayer compre una docena de cohetes nuevos…

Carlos: porque el destino es tan cruel conmigo…

 **En los pasillos de la agencia secreta de los pingüinos**

 _Salazar y el doctor x llegan hasta la agencia secreta de los pingüinos_

Doctor x: JA, no pudiste detenerme, perdiste

Salazar: AAAA…, no es justo, casi lo lograba en nueva jersey

Doctor x: pero no lo lograste verdad

Salazar: no, creo que tienes razón

Doctor x: JA, claro que la tengo, siempre la tengo, por algo soy doctor, el doctor x, tómala esa pingüino

Salazar: oye, ya deja de decir el nombre de la especie a todo el mundo

Doctor x. lo siento pingüino, no puede evitar _(risa malvada)_

Salazar: bien, pues ahora me rio yo, porque no pudiste llegar a tiempo

Doctor x: rayos, sabía que no debí comprarme ese queso apetitoso filadelfia en filadelfia y después esas deliciosas hamburguesas en Ohio

Salazar: si, y yo no sé porque también icé exactamente lo que tu hiciste, se suponía que te debía detener, no jugar a sigue al líder

Doctor x. bueno pues, y que estabas haciendo

Salazar: así, no pudiste detener a la elite 11, además de que ahora estas en el peor lugar que puede estar, estas exactamente en el núcleo de todas las operaciones de los pingüinos, estas frito tonto X, dentro de poco llegara un ejército de pingüinos que te detendrá, y que por algún motivo todavía no han llegado, MMM…, HOLA, VILLANO, TENGO UN VILLANO, VILLANO, EN DONDE DEMONIOS ESTAN TODOS

Doctor x: pero que tonto, hoy es1 de mayo, día del trabajo, nadie trabaja este día, crees que sería tan tonto como para venir hasta acá, no lo creo

Salazar: hay no, eso significa que este lugar esta vulnerable hacia tu…, ataque…

Doctor x: así es, y así me gusta _(se ríe malvadamente y comienza a bailar)_ quien es el mejor, pues… yo, yo soy el mejor, no hay nadie más…, solo yo

Salazar. No tan rápido, aun te queda vencerme primero

Doctor x: es enserio, tu, detenerme a mí, el grandioso doctor x

Salazar: AAAA…, si, que tiene de malo

Doctor x: bueno, por qué no, prepárate pingüino para tu final

Salazar: veamos que tienes doctor x, a ver si eres tan grandioso como presumes ser

 _Entonces Salazar y el doctor x se quedan peleando en la agencia secreta de los pingüinos_

 **En la guarida del doctor x**

 _Los pingüinos llegan en el cohete de Carlos hasta la guarida del doctor x en el espacio exterior, pero terminan chocando con la guarida del doctor x_

Skipper: Kowalski, esa es una sigiloso aterrizaje

Kowalski: bueno, pues no

Skipper: AAA…, bien, no es tan grave, solo perdimos EL FACTOR SORPRESA, si este día no puede salir mejor

Kowalski: bien, por lo menos entramos

Rico: NJEFJUCJNMUDCWNJMCWD

Cabo: miren este lugar es tan grande y espacioso

Ximena: y villanesco, en donde se esconde el doctor x

Skipper: porque tanta emoción por derrotar al doctor x Ximena

Ximena: tal vez si venzo al doctor x, pueda controlar mi situación mental

Skipper: ¿mental?, y como vencer al doctor x te ayudara a controlar tu problema de ira

Ximena: SKIPPER YA TE DIEJ QUE YO NO TENGO UN PROBLEMA DE IRA, ACASO VEZ QUE TE ESTOY GRITANDO, ACASO ESTOY ALTERADA

Skipper: pues si

Ximena: lo siento skipper, es solo que no soporto esto

Skipper: que, tu problema de ira

Ximena: QUE YO NO TENGO IRA, LA IRA NO ME CONTROLA Y NUNCA ME A CONTROLADO

Skipper: si claro, solo en ese preciso momento verdad

Ximena: rayos, creo que si tengo un problema de ira

Skipper: genial Ximena, me alegra que hallas aceptado que tienes un caso severo de locura

Ximena: QUE YO NO ESTOY LOCA

Skipper: si claro, lo que tu digas Ximena

Rico: NFVNJFVNOJVNOVRRNCHJJCE

Kowalski: wow…, es increíble que no nos hayamos topado con el doctor x

Cabo: me pregunto por será eso, skipper no te preocupa eso

Skipper: no, de seguro anda ocupado… en sus asuntos de villano

 **En el dormitorio del doctor x**

 _El doctor x se encontraba dormido, mientras que la alamar de intrusos estaba sonando a todo volumen_

Alarma: INTRUSOS, INTRUSOS, INTRUSOS, INTRUSOS, INTRUSOS

Doctor x: _(medio dormido)_ AAAAA…, cinco minutitos mas

 _El doctor x se vuelve a dormir aun con la alarma a todo volumen_

 **En la guarida del doctor x**

 _Los pingüinos seguían viendo la guarida del doctor x mientras que misteriosamente no se topaban con el doctor x, hasta que se topan con cybercangu5000_

Cybercangu5000: PINGÜINOS, QUE HACEN AQUÍ

Kowalski: rayos, cybercangu5000 nos encontró

 _En eso la elite 11 son rodeados por robo-hámster_

Ximena: que, robo-hámster, creí que solo hámster vil tenia de estos

Cybercangu5000: y quién crees que le enseño

Cabo: hay no estamos perdidos

Cybercangu5000: bien, prepárense para ser destruiros

Skipper: no lo creo, EQUIPO ATAQUEN

 _Entonces Kowalski, rico y cabo comienzan a luchar con los robo-hámster, mientras que skipper y Ximena luchaban con cybercangu5000, hasta que cybercangu5000 los derrota al ser un robot y no cansarse y ni sentir dolor, después de varios minutos el doctor x despierta, mientras que los pingüinos estaban atados de aletas y patas en la pared_

Doctor x: ja, creyeron que me vencerían con el facto sorpresa

Skipper: bueno, la verdad si

Doctor x: JA, pues ya ven que no

Cybercangu5000. Yo los detuve

Doctor x: si, si, a nadie le interesa eso

Skipper: y ahora cuál es tu siniestro plan esta vez

Doctor x: ¿PLAN?, a que se refieren con un plan, es más, porque pensaban que estaba haciendo algún plan maestro

Skipper: Pues no sé, tal vez porque eres un villano

Doctor x: pues no, no tenía ningún plan maestro

Kowalski: enserio, y entonces que estabas haciendo

Doctor x: ESTABA PROFUNDAMENTE DORMIDO, hasta que llegaron ustedes y con todo el alboroto que hicieron, me despertaron

Rico: MRJCRNJCNJCNC

Doctor x: WOW…, esto es raro, y quien es este que se parece a mi

Cabo: eres tu cuando te quitábamos la memoria

Doctor x: así, que raro, no sabía que tenía una cicatriz

Skipper: si, si, ya sabemos, tu nunca usas un espejo

Doctor x: un momento, ustedes como sabían lo del secreto del espejo

Ximena: entonces ya no planeas destruir el mundo

Doctor x: y para que…, ya fui con un especialista, y ya lo supere, si el mundo quiere ser imperfecto, pues allá ustedes, yo no tengo por qué preocuparme

Kowalski: bueno, entonces ya que ya no planeas nada malo, ya nos podemos ir

Doctor x: lo siento Kowalski, pero se me acaba de ocurrir un plan malvado _(risa malvada)_

Ximena: no me digas, vas a eliminarnos, y una vez hecho eso, has a destruir el mundo ya que no habrá nadie que te detenga

Doctor x: QUE…, bueno, enserio ustedes son adivinos o que, porque son muy buenos

Ximena: Pues…, que te digo…

 _ **Continuara….**_


	31. La revancha del doctor X parte B

**_ATENCIÓN: LOS PIGÜINOS DE MADAGASCAR NO ME PERTENECEN._**

 ** _RECORDATORIO: DEJARME SUS REVIEWS POR FAVOR, ANTES DE QUE ME PONGA VERDE XD._**

* * *

 **En la guarida del doctor x**

 _Los pingüinos seguían atados de aletas y pies a una pared de metal que los sujetaban_

Doctor x: perfecto, ahora que están atrapados en mi poder, no hay forma de que me detengan, ahora iniciare con mi plan tradicional, DESTRURIR AL MUNDO _(risa malvada)_

Cybercangu5000: ya puedo oprimir el botón del fin del mundo

Doctor x: NO, todavía no

Cybercangu5000: Que, y porque no

Doctor x: no hay que ser malos anfitriones, primero hay que eliminar a los pingüinos, así no se meterán conmigo otra vez

Cybercangu5000: AAAA…, los pingüinos ya no están

Doctor x: QUE, COMO RAYOS LE HACEN PARA DESAPARECER

Cybercangu5000: de seguro tuvieron refuerzos

Doctor x: PUES BUSCALOS…, que tengo que hacerlo todo yo

 _Entonces cyebrcangu5000 junto con los robot-hámster fueron a buscar a los pingüinos que se habían escapado_

 **En un escondite en la guarida del doctor x**

 _Salazar había llegado de imprevisto a la guardia del doctor x, y de manera rápida y silenciosa, había liberado a los pingüinos de forma muy astuta, que ni el doctor x supo que se los llevo en ese momento hasta que se dio cuenta mas tarde_

Skipper: gracias Salazar, nos volviste a salvar del doctor x

Salazar: no hay de que, ahora debemos descubrir el botón de autodestrucción

Cabo: porque será que todos los villanos tienen en sus guaridas un botón de autodestrucción

Ximena: si cabo, eso es todo un misterio

Rico: JMCDMCWMCMJVFF

Kowalski: bueno, alguien tiene idea de cómo pasar a la sala principal sin que los robo-hámster se den cuenta

Salazar: si, detrás de Kowalski ha un ducto de ventilación, lo usamos para llevar a la sala principal donde el doctor x nos estará esperando, y Ximena y el doctor x se enfrentaran otra vez, los demás nos enfrentamos a los robo-hámster y cybercangu5000, después les ganamos presionamos el botón de auto-destrucción y adiós al doctor x

Skipper: vaya, me parece un buen plan

Kowalski: un momento

Salazar: si Kowalski, que pasa

Cabo: Kowalski tiene razón, como sabes que el doctor x nos estará esperando

Kowalski: ¿esa era mi pregunta?, yo iba a preguntar como supo que detrás de mi había un ducto de ventilación, pero eso también me intriga

Skipper: si Salazar, como sabes que vamos a ganar otra vez, aunque eso es obvio, como siempre

Salazar: es que, yo soy un experto, vamos, que no vieron como los rescate

Todos: wow…, eso tiene sentido

Salazar: ven, todo saldrá bien, de acuerdo al plan, ahora vámonos equipo

 _Luego de eso los pingüinos siguieron su camino por el ducto de ventilación, hasta la sala principal de control, donde efectivamente el doctor x los estaba esperando con sus robots en forma de hámster y su robot en forma de canguro_

 **En la sala de control principal**

 _Los pingüinos bajan por el ducto de ventilación mientras que el docto x los veía bajar_

Doctor x: vaya pingüinos enemigos, nos encontramos de nuevo

Skipper: vaya, parece que tienes razón doctor x

Doctor x: pero esta vez, mis robots los destruirán, ATAQUEN…

Skipper: EQUIPO, ATAQUEN

 _Después de las ordenes de skipper y doctor x de atacar, los pingüinos Kowalski, rico y cabo comenzaron a luchar con los robo-hámster que se les ponía enfrente, mientras que skipper y Salazar se quedaron enfrentando a cybercagu5000, y finalmente Ximena y el doctor x se quedaron mirando frente a frente_

Doctor x: Ximena

Ximena: doctor x

Doctor x: nos volvemos a enfrentar, que tan, inesperadamente esperado fue esto

Ximena: si, pero esta vez yo te ganare

Doctor x: no lo creo, la primera vez tuviste suerte, pero esta vez yo te ganare

Ximena: si, de hecho esta es la tercera vez que lucho contigo

Doctor x: QUE, ¿tercera?, y cuando fue que nos enfrentamos por segunda vez

Ximena: bueno, es que en el futuro usaste una máquina del tiempo, y cuando nos enfrentamos, fue la tercera vez para ti, y para mí fue la segunda vez, aunque ahora, esta vez a ser mi tercera vez y para ti va a hacer la segunda vez

Doctor x: vaya, se llega a confundir uno

Ximena: si, es algo complicado

Doctor x: lo bueno que soy doctor, y entiendo eso a la perfección

Ximena: Si, si, ya sabemos eso, AHORA HA PELEAR

Doctor x: oye, me diste una gran idea, usare la máquina del tiempo para viajar al pasado y sorprenderlos para ganarles finalmente _(risa malvada)_

Ximena: siii.., no me interesa tu plan, vamos que ya te quiero ganar por tercera vez

Doctor x: y pues igual lo tengo que hacer, porque si no, sería raro, y dime, ya que te enfrentaste a mi antes, ¿quién gano esa vez?

Ximena: bueno, solo diré que fue empate, pero yo por poco te ganaba

Doctor x: vaya, pues esta vez yo te ganare

Ximena: no lo creo, porque yo te ganare

Doctor x y Ximena: es hora de la revancha

 _Entonces Ximena y el doctor x sacan sus sables de luz, y comienzan a pelear_

 **En el otro lado de la guarida del doctor x**

 _El segundo doctor x había llegado a su guarida del pasado, entra y comienza a pasar sigilosamente entre los pasillos de su propia guarida, hasta llegar al prototipo de la maquina del tiempo_

Doctor x. rayos, se me había olvidado terminar la máquina del tiempo, mmm…, no está terminada, pero supongo que se podrá hacer un viaje experimental de prueba, en fin, si arrojo la máquina del tiempo encendida cercas de mi yo del pasado, quizás, tan solo quizás, la máquina del tiempo pueda abrir un agujero tiempo-espacial enfrente de mi yo del pasado, así el viajara al pasado para no romper la frágil estructura tiempo-espacial, que de lo contrario se produciría una paradoja que terminaría destruyendo el universo, estero que esta peligrosa Azaña tenga éxito, es tan absurda y ridícula que quizás pueda funcionar, eso n tiene sentido, bueno no quiero parecerme a kowalski, y ser el responsable de la destrucción del universo, porque si no hay universo, entonces en donde vive, digo, entonces como existiré, y desde cuando hablo solo, como sea, no ha de ser importante eso

 **En la sala de control principal**

 _El doctor x del presento seguía luchando contra Ximena, de repente aparece de la nada un agujero del tiempo que comienza a succionar todo lo que está a su alcance, en eso Ximena patea al doctor x, haciendo que este quede peligrosamente cercas del tenebroso y misterioso agujero del tiempo, el doctor x intenta sujetarse a algo, pero al final termina succionado por el agujero del tiempo_

Xiemna: OSI, AJA…, POR FIN, GANE, ME DESISE DEL DOCTOR X, YES, YES, YES, OYE SKIPPER, NO LLEVO NI UN AÑO Y YA VENCI A MI ARCHI-ENEMIGO

Skipper y Salazar: QUE, COMO ES QUE LO HICISTE, MI ACHI-ENEMIGO SIEMPRE CONSIGUE REGRESAR, NO ES JUSTO…

Skipper: un momento, Salazar, porque respondiste junto conmigo

Salazar: porque soy tu

Skipper: QUE, QUE…

Salazar: ADIOS YO DEL PASADO

Skipper: ESPERA, COMO ES ESO DE QUE ERES YO..

 _Salazar arroja a skipper al agujero del tiempo, y después de haber succionó a skipper, ese desaparece tan misteriosamente como aprecio_

Kowalski, rico, y cabo: SKIPPER….

Rico: JDCEJMDCWJMCWJMC

Cabo: salzar como pudiste, crei que eras nuestroa migo

Kowalski: esta claro, eres un traidor, no se como puede a ver confiado en ti

Salazar: esperen amigo, soy yo, skipper

Todos: QUE, SKIPPER…

Salazar: si, es una larga historia, pero creo que ya no necesito este disfraz

 _Skipper se quita el disfraz y demás cosas que cubrían su identidad_

Skipper: lo ven, soy yo

Rico: NJERJJMVRJVRVR

Cabo: pero como…

Kowalski: a ver explícate

Skipper: bueno, es que en el pasado, yo fui arrojado al agujero del tiempo por culpa de Salazar, que no sabía que era yo, junto al doctor x, entonces cuando el doctor x vio que había regresado al pasado, decidió atacarlos por sorpresa en el zoológico, yo quise impedirlo, pero ya saben lo que paso la ultima vez, y no quise arriesgarme, así que use un disfraz e identidad falsa, y creo que ustedes ya sabrán el resto

 _Repentinamente aparece el doctor x_

Doctor x: hola pingüino, que gusto volverlos a ver…

Skipper: doctor x, al parece otro de sus planes que ha sido frustrado, por el mejor equipo del mundo

Doctor x: o si claro, el mejor equipo del mundo, y dime cual mundo, porque yo no veo ninguno por aquí

Skipper: COMO

Doctor x: CYBERCANGU5000 DISPARA…

Cybercangu5000: ENSEGUIDA JEFE

 _Entonces cybercangu5000 oprime el botón para destruir el mundo, mientras que los pingüinos no podían hacer otra cosa, más que ver como el plan del doctor x se llevaba a cabo y como el laser se dirigía a la tierra para destruirla, hasta que finalmente el laser mortal impacto contra su objetivo, la gran bola gigante de tierra_

Skipper: NOOOO…..,

Rico. NCJCCMOCMOMOC

Kowalski: no puedo creerlo, el doctor x tuvo éxito

Cabo: hemos fracasado, es el fin de la tierra

Ximena: MALDITO DOCTOR X, DEMENTE, EN DONDE VAMOS A VIVIR…

Doctor x: pues no lo sé, en un meteorito, me da igual, soy malo _(risa malvada)_

Cabo: _(triste)_ esas pobres millones de vidas inocentes, e l doctor x no tiene corazón

Ximena: _(llorando)_ si que no tiene, YA NO PODRE SER LA NÚMERO UNO DE LA ORGANIZACIÓN DE LOS PINGÜINOS, PORQUE YA NO EXISTE, DOCTOR X, ERES EL SER MAS CRUEL QUE CONOZCO, ME DESTROZASTE EL COZARON, PORQUE…., YA NO PODRE CUMPLIR MI SUEÑO…

Doctor x: ñeee…, que caso tiene ser malvado, si nunca logro tener éxito en mis planes, en fin, además es divertido, torturas vidas inocentes, física, mental y emocionalmente

Cybercangu5000: AAAAA…, doctor x

Doctor x: AHORA QUE PASA CYBERCANGU5000, que no vez que es el día mas feliz de mi vida, mis malvados planes sean cumplido, destruí a la tierra, y le destroce el sueño de mi archí-enemigo

Cybercangu5000: si, con respecto a eso

Doctor x: que pasó animal cibernético

Cyercangu5000. Bueno, es que, en realidad, la tierra sigue intacta

 _Entonces todo el mundo mira por la ventana y ven que la tierra seguía intacta_

Doctor x: cybercangu5000

Cybercangu5000: si, jefe

Doctor x: entonces dime, A QUE RAYOS LE ACABAS DE DISPARAR

Cybercangu5000: bueno, es que el laser estaba un poco desviadito, y cuando dispare el laser se desvió he impacto con un meteorito apocalípticamente destructivo que se dirigía hacia la tierra, y como podrá ustedes ver, no destruirnos la tierra, jejejeje, en cambio la acabamos de salvar

Doctor x: cybercangu5000, DIME UNA MALDITA RAZON POR LA QUE NO TE ELIMINO

Cybercangu5000: porque se siente solo

Doctor x: así, es cierto, buen punto

Skipper: o vaya, salvados por un problema técnico

Kowalski: jejeje, que vivan los problemas técnicos

Rico: JCJCJJMJCVVMOV3RMNJCINJ3

Cabo: entonces la tierra se salvo, VIVA

Ximena: QUE, acabo de llorar por nada, MALDITO DOCTOR X, NADIE ME HACE LLORAR, AHORA LA PROXIMA VEZ QUE PELEEMOS, SI SERA PERSONAL, PORQUE NADIE ME HACE ENOJAR, NI A MI PADRASTRO SE LO PERMITO

Doctor x: hay sí, que miedo, que miedo, mira como tiemblo, no me dicen el doctor x por nada

Cybercangu5000: de hecho si le dicen doctor x por nada, así se llama

Doctor x: CALLATE OJATA INSERVIBLE, no sé porque te puse voz, estarás mejor cuando no hablabas

 _De repente comienza a sonar la alarma de la autodestrucción_

Doctor x: y ahora que pasa

Cybercangu5000: creo que ese es la alarma de la autodestrucción

Doctor x: ya lo idiota, lo que realmente significa esa alarma, es que otro de mis intentos por destruir a la tierra a fracasado

Cybercangu5000: AAAA.., con que eso significa, y ahora que doctor

Doctor x: bueno, corremos por nuestras vidas para escapar lo más pronto posible de esta bomba de tiempo

Cyebrcangu5000: AAAA.., eso si tiene mucho sentido, mmmm….

Todo el mundo: SALVESE EL QUE PUEDA Y CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS…. AAAAA….

 _Entonces todo el mundo comienza a corre por sus vidas y a averiguar cómo salir vivos de esa bomba de tiempo, finalmente los pingüinos y el doctor x se van en dos pequeñas naves de emergencia, justo antes de que explotara la guarida espacial del doctor x, y los seis pingüinos llegan a salvo a la tierra_

 **Cercas de un lago**

 _Los pingüinos aterrizan a la orilla de un gran lago_

Ximena: buen doctor x, otro de sus planes ha sido

Doctor x: ya lo sé, no necesitas que lo recuerde

Skipper: Entonces doctor x, ya se rinde, o quiere que esto se ponga feo

Doctor x: bueno, que se ponga feo, CYBERCANGU5000, ARMADURA DE BATALLA

Cybercangu5000: ENTENDIDO DOC…

 _De repente cybercangu5000 comienza a trasformase en una gran y fuerte armadura, que el doctor x se la pone encima_

Doctor x: a ver si puede conmigo _(risa malvada)_

Rico: NCNJCNJCNJCNJCMKR3

Cabo: porque los villanos nunca se rinden

Kowalski: skipper, como podremos derrotar eso

Skipper: no lo sé, estoy pensando

Ximena: yo no sé ustedes, pero con o sin armadura, despues de mi fuerte paliza, no quedara nada del doctor x

Doctor x: que estas ciego o no vez mi poderosa armadura que tengo

Ximena: si, si, si, muy bonita, pero menos charla y las acción

Doctor x: está bien como quieras

 _Cinco minutos después, Ximena estaba colgando de una pata por la aleta robótica de la armadura del doctor x que estaba volando en el aire_

Ximena: no me sueltes, no me suelte, por favor no me sueltes

Doctor x: ya te rindes, te dije que no me vencerías

Ximena: ejejejeje, no golpearías a un chica, verdad

Doctor x: porque preguntas eso, tú no eres una

Ximena: OYEME, QUE ESTAS CIEGO O QUE, que mi nombre no termina en A

Doctor x: QUE, es en serio

Ximena: PUES SI, O QUE PENSABAS

Doctor x: que eras gay, o algo por el estilo

Ximena: SE ACABO, desde ahora estas en mi lista negra

Doctor x: AAAAA…., OIGAN, QUE ES HEMBRA

Kowalski: _(desde el suelo)_ CREELE, PUSO UN HUEVO

Doctor x: ¿está bien?, y que no ya estaba en tu lista negra

Ximena: Bueno, muy pocos consiguen llegar a estar en la lista, Y SI KOWALSKI, TAMBIEN ESTAS EN LA LISTA

Kowalski: _(Desde el suelo)_ QUE, Y YO PORQUE…

Ximena: HAY NO TE HAGAS QUE NO SABES, CASI MATAR A MI HIJO

Kowalski: _(desde el suelo)_ QUE, NO LO IBA A MATAR, SOLO LE QUEIRA DAR UN SUPER CEREBRO COMO EL MIO

Ximena: HAY SI CLARO, ESO ES LO QUE DICES COBARDE….

Doctor x: como sea, y te confunden con frecuencia

Ximena: Bueno, un poco, pero ese no es el punto

Doctor x: quizás, si fueras mas femenina, no te confundirían tanto

Ximena: que es lo que estas insinuando, QUIERES QUE TE ROMPA TODO LO QUE SE LLAMA CARA

Doctor x: NO…

 _El doctor x deja caer a Ximena desde donde estaba, y esta termina golpeándose fuertemente con el agua del lago_

Doctor x: bueno, ya basta de interrupciones, y vayámonos directo a su final, quieren, HASTA NUNCA _(risa malvada)_

 _Entonces el doctor x se prepara para disparar sus cañones, pero en eso aparece un ave con un diamante en el pico, repentinamente el ave comienza a volar alrededor del doctor x, y este comienza a trata de quitarse al pájaro de encima_

Doctor x: QUITATE TONTA AVE VOLADORA

 _De repente aparece hámster vil_

Hámster vil: OYE TONTO PAJARRACO, DEVUELVEME MI DIAMENTE, ES MIO

 _Luego de que el ave ve a hámster vil, este comenzó a volar lo más rápido que pudo, el hámster al ver que el pájaro se iba con su diamante, decide ir tras el_

Rico: NJUCENJDCWJDWJWWD

Kowalski: AAAAA.., ok…

Cabo: todavía hámster vil no logra quitarle ese diamante al pájaro

Skipper: Si, tenía que ser hámster vil

Doctor x: bien, ahora que ya no hay interrupciones, y eso espero, ES HOR ADE SU FINAL… _(Risa malvada)_

 _Después aparece Omar corriendo tratando de escapar de los policías que los había dejado atrás_

Omar: O VAYA, QUE ARMADURA TAN MAS GENIAL

Doctor x: QUE OMAR, NO LO DIGAS, NO LO DIGAS, POR FAVOR NO LO DIGAS

Omar: sería una lástima que dejara de funcionar esa cosa, se ve que gastaste mucho de tu valioso tiempo en eso, en fin, eso sí que sería irónico, que invertiste tanto tiempo en esa cosa, y que de la nada aparecía yo y te arruinara tu plan como si nada

 _Entonces la súper armadura del doctor x comienza a fallar y este cae al lago bruscamente_

Doctor x: _(hundiéndose)_ lo tenía que decir…

Policías. OIGAN ALLI ESTA OMAR, ATRAPENLO

Omar: HAY POR FAVOR, YA DEJENME TRANQUILO, ESTO YA PARECE UN MARATON…

 _Omar sale corriendo por su vida seguido por un grupo de policías que corrían detrás de Omar, después Ximena sale del lago toda mojada_

Ximena: Me pareció a ver escucha el fracaso del doctor x tan ironicamnete, PARA DONDE SE FUE OMAR

Skipper, Kowalski, rico y cabo: Se fue por allá

Ximena: gracias muchachos, se me olvido poner a ese pícaro en mi lista negra, OMAR ESTERA A QUE TE ATRAPE…

Skipper: XIEMNA, y que hay con el doctor x

Ximena: ASI, terminen el trabajo por mí, por favor.., si…, gracias…

 _Ximena se va corriendo hacia donde se fue Omar que era perseguido por el grupo de policías como de costumbre, luego el doctor x sale del lago todo mojado junto a cybercangu5000 que se estaba moviendo muy alocadamente_

Cybercangu5000: AAAA…, ME VOY A MORIR, ME VOY A MORIR, ME VOY A MORIR

Doctor x: YA CALLETE INUTIL, ERES A PRUEBA DE AGUA

Cybercangu5000: ¿ASI?, ya lo sabia

Rico: NJCNJMCFJMCEFV

Skipper: muy bien doctor x, ya te rindes

Doctor x: para su desgracia, aun me quedan algunos trucos bajo la manga, ADIOS TONTOS _(risa malvada)_

 _Entonces el doctor x se sube a la espalda de cybercangu5000 y el robot termina saliendo del lugar volando_

Rico: WOW…, me gustarías un de esos

Kowalski: si rico, a mi también

Cabo: skipper, el doctor x volvió a escapar

Skipper: así es cabo, pero tranquilo, siempre cuenta con que nosotros siempre lo detendremos, sea, lo que sea, que este tramando ahora

 **En la guarida secreta del doctor x**

 _Cybercangu5000 y el doctor x llegan a su vieja guarida_

Cybercangu5000: vaya, de nuevo en nuestra vieja guarida

Doctor x: por mucho tiempo he tenido que soportar a esos tontos pingüinos inútiles, que no comprenden mis intensiones, como el resto del mundo, pero eso cambiara muy pronto

Cybercnagu5000: que es lo que va a tramar ahora doctor x

Doctor x: esta vez va a ser algo grande, algo totalmente inesperado, ese grupo de cinco pingüinos lamentara el día en que tuvieron que enfrentarse a mí, hay como me hacen enojar, esta vez atacaremos muy precisa y letal mente, mi plan ahora va a ser muy sigiloso, rápido, y mortal, se acabo el viejo plan tradicional de destruir al mundo, la elite 11 sí que son un verdadero dolor de cabeza

Cybercangu5000: wow…, este lugar si que esta lleno de polvo, y entonces que doc... ya se le ocurrió algo

Doctor x: OO…, pero claro que si, pero primero tenemos que hacer unos pequeños preparativo para mi nuevo plan maestro

Cybercangu5000: ¿preparativos?, pues ahora que va ha hacer, ¿una fiesta?

Doctor x. pareció, la última gran fiesta que tendrán esos _(risa malvada)_ , no sabrán ni que los golpeo, AHORA SI, ESTA ES MI VENGANZA POR TODAS LAS VECES QUE HE FRACASADO POR LA CULAP DE LA ELITE 11, y esta vez, va a ser diferente, sabes porque…

Cybercangu5000: ¿Por qué?, ya se volvió loco

Doctor x: parecido, no me detendré hasta que vea a esos malditos pingüinos que siempre arruinan mis perfectos planes, OSI…, MI VENGANZA VA A SER PERFECTA _(risa macabra)_


	32. El supermercado : Rex el súperheroe

**_ATENCIÓN_** ** _: LOS PINGÜINOS DE MADAGASCAR NO ME PERTENECEN._**

 ** _RECORDATORIO: NO OLVIDEN DEJARME SUS REVIEWS, SE LOS AGRADECERÍA BASTANTE, QUE ME FALTA MUCHA MOTIVACIÓN QUE DIGAMOS, XD._**

* * *

 **En la entrada del supermercado**

 _Skipper, Kowalski, rico, cabo y Ximena estaban en la entrada del centro comercial de pingüinos para comprar lo que necesitaran, todos estaban muy emocionados ya nunca habían ido al centro comercial_

Skipper: bien equipo, no tenemos mucho tiempo y dinero así que solo compren cosas que valga la pena, nos veremos aquí en una hora entendieron

 _Entonces todo el mundo corrió como si sus vidas dependieran de ello, dejando al pobre de skipper hablando solo_

Skipper: no puede ser, solo espero que aunque sea me hayan escuchado

 _En eso skipper se va por su lado, pero desde las sombras los estaba espiando los estaba espiando alguien tan, ¿Omar?_

Omar: HA, pensaron que se desharían de mi tan fácil…

Agente m: Omar, ya sabes que todo el mundo pensó eso

Omar: así, es cierto, pero no importa, ahora cobrare venganza

Agente m: porque no mejor te consigues una vida

Omar: yo tenía una vida, hasta que me enviaron a la prisión, y por alguna razón del destino, no se me olvida eso…

Agente m: si, eso si que es un misterio…

Policías: OIGAN ALLI ESTA OMAR, ATRAPENLO

Omar: AAAAAA…, NO PUEDE SER…, TAMBIEN AQUÍ, bueno, adiós nos vemos aquí en una hora, AAAAA…

 _Luego Omar corre por su vida mientras que los policías iban tras el_

Agente m: si claro, como digas

 **En el departamento de electrónica**

 _Kowalski se encontraba aquí para ver las películas que se encontraban aquí, entonces el pingüino ve una película que le pareció interesante_

Kowalski: OOOO…, vaya, el sorprendente pingüino araña

 _De repente Kowalski tira la película como si nada_

Kowalski: no tengo dinero para comprar películas

 _Después el pingüino científico voltea y ve una sorprendente computadora_

Kowalski: AAAAAA…., LA LAPTOP 10000, MI DINERO SI VALE ESTO, lo último en tecnología computacional, esta belleza tiene que ser mía

 _En eso Kowalski ve el precio de la computadora y se queda perplejo por el alto precio del aparato_

Kowalski: QUE…, UN MILLON DE DOLARES, POR ESTA CHATARRA OBSOLETA, ESTO ES BASURA

 _Luego del enojo de Kowalski llega un empleado del lugar_

Empleado: disculpa señor, le pasa algo

Kowalski: si amigo, me pasa algo, esta chatarra no vale este precio

Empleado: así es cierto, lo siento señor, mi error, listo ya le puse el precio correcto

 _Entonces el empleado le quita el antiguo precio de la computadora por otro que este le puso, y Kowalski al ver el nuevo precio, se queda congelado_

Empleado: listo, esta chatarra valía 2 millones de dólares, gracias señor por avisarme…

 **En el departamento de ropa**

 _Se encontraba Ximena comprando ropa_

Ximena: a ver veamos los vestidos, _(ve un vestido)_ mmmm…, no muy caro, _(ve otro)_ no muy barato, _(ve otro)_ no, muy ajustado, _(ve otro)_ no, muy poco ajustado _, (ve otro)_ no, muy extraño, _(Ve otro)_ no, muy poco extraño, _(ve otro)_ no muy casual, _(ve otro)_ no, muy poco casual, (ve otro) no, muy pervertido, no, muy poco pervertido, mmmm…. me los llevo todos

 **En el departamento de comida**

 _Rico iba a toda velocidad con un carrito del mercado hasta el departamento de comida, allí se detiene y comienza a poner todo lo comestible en el carrito_

Rico: COMIDA… esto, un poco de esto, ESTO SI, esto no

 _Después de un rato, rico llega a la panadería_

Rico: DONAS….., SI…

 **En el departamento de deportes**

 _Skipper estaba viendo los diferentes tipos de balones, équido deportivos y maquinas de ejercicio, a ver si había algo que lo convenciera de comprarlo_

Skipper: mmm…, no, nada aquí me convence

 _Después va a la parte de armas y entonces el pingüino líder ve una gran escopeta_

Skipper: WOW…, que gran arma, NO, no me convence

 **En el departamento de juguetes**

 _Cabo fue al departamento de jugueteria para encontrar un juego en el que el y su equipo pudieran jugar juntos_

Cabo: hace tiempo que no convivimos más que entrenando, espero que aquí encuentre algo, mmmm…, veamos, SI LOS JUEGOS DE MESA

 _En eso cabo se fue a ver los juegos de mesa_

Cabo: A ver, colecta cuatro, NO, scrabble, NO, club, NO, monopolis, NO, memórame, NO, uno, NO, domino, NO, serpientes y escaleras, NO, jenga, NO, poker, YA TENEMOS…

 **En el departamento de fármacos**

 _Omar se estaba escondiendo de la policía en este lugar, esperando que no lo encontrara, en eso aparece el agente m comprando una pastillas_

Agente m: disculpe, venden algo para quitar la tos…

Empleado: si, pero necesitas el diagnostico del doctor

Agente m: QUE, PERO SI SOLO ES PASA QUITAR LA TOS, como es posible eso, entonces todo ocupa receta

Empleado: tiene razón, ahora que me acuerdo ayer aprobaron una ley pendeja del gobierno para no vender fármacos sin receta, lo sentimos señor, si quiere medicamentos, tendrá que consultar con el doctor

Agente m: me lleva, _(tose)_ ahora tendré que esperarme _(tose)_ quien sabe cuánto _(tose)_ para que se me quite _(tose),_ rayo, ya empeoro _(tose)_ toso cada cinco segundos (tose), no puede ser _(pasan 10 segundos)_ vaya, parece que ya se me quito _(tose)_ rayos, hable muy pronto….

 _De repente el agente m ve a Omar escondido detrás del mostrador de la farmacia_

Agente m: Omar, que haces

Omar: me escondo de la policía

Agente m: y lo haces detrás de un mostrador de la farmacia

Omar: si, a nadie se le ocurría buscar aquí

 _Entonces afuera del departamento de fármacos_

Policía: BIEN, no descansaremos hasta atrapar a Omar, así que busquen en todos los departamentos, menos el de la farmacia porque de seguro allí no esta

 _De regreso con Omar_

Omar: ves, es irónico

Agente m: jamás sabré como lo haces

Omar: tampoco yo, solo…, pasa…

Agente m: seee…, como digas

 **Afuera del supermercado**

 _Skipper estaba esperando afuera del centro comercial a su equipo por más de media hora, hasta que por fin ve que su equipo por fin se presento_

Skipper: DONDE ESTABAN…, les dije una hora, no el tiempo que se les diera SU REGALADA GANA

Rico: COMIDA

Kowalski: yo estaba comprando tecnología

Ximena: Yo estaba comprando ropa

Cabo: y yo estaba buscando un juego que nos divertirse a todos este

Kowalski: ¿twiter?

Cabo: si, el loco juego que te retuerce

Kowalski: ¿ok?

Ximena: CABO, acaso me ves cara de pervertida como para jugar ese juego

Cabo: QUE, es divertido

Rico: YO JUEGO

Kowalski: _(asustado)_ no cuenten conmigo

Cabo: está bien, sabía que debía a verme comprado el monopolis

Skipper: y bien, que mas compraron…

Rico: COMIDA

Skipper: ¿Comida?, pero que no teníamos en la guarida comida

Rico: si, pero…, AAAAA…, tenía hambre

Ximena: bueno, yo compre ropa y otras cosas…

Cabo: hablas de tu ropa interior con dibujos de…

Ximena: _(le cierra el pico a cabo)_ cállate si cabo…

Skipper: comida, ropa, un juego que nadie va a usar, QUE ESTUVIERON HACIENDO TODO ESTE TIEMPO, solo gastando el dinero verdad, aprendan de Kowalski, el solo compro una tonta computadora barata, verdad Kowalski…

Kowalski: AAAA…, jejejejeje…, valió 2…. millones de dólares

Skipper: QUE…, KOWALSKI…,

Kowalski: _(asustado)_ lo siento skipper, pero…, no pude resistirlo…

Skipper: GOLPEARTE ES LO QUE NO VOY A PODER RESISTIRLO

Kowalski: aaaa…, entonces correré por mi vida, AAAAA….

Skipper: OYE VEN AQUÍ CEREBRITO…

 _Entonces skipper se ve corriendo tras Kowalski por todo el centro comercial…._

* * *

 **En la cueva de los tejones**

 _Los tejones estaban jugando videojuegos mientras que rex se encontraba disfrutando de un relajante baño en su jacuzzi, cuando de repente su celular de emergencia suena_

Héctor: QUE FUE ESO

 _En eso Víctor aprovecha para ganarle el juego a Héctor mientras que este estaba distraído_

Víctor: O SI…, TE GANE, SOY EL MEJOR

Héctor: oye, eso no se vale, estaba distraído, DOS DE TRES

Víctor: hecho

 _Entonces rex contesta su teléfono y se entera de una frustrante noticia que lo hace terminar con su baño en el jacuzzi_

Rex: lo siento mucho amigo, pero me tengo que ir

Héctor: pero es la quinta vez esta semana

Rex: lo siento, pero el mal no descansa

Víctor: que fue lo que dijiste

Rex: _(nervioso)_ que las finanzas no descansan, ahora si me disculpan tengo que salvar al mundo

Hector: repite la última parte

Rex: que tengo que salvar mi empresa

Víctor: recuérdame lo último que pronunciaste

Rex: NO HE DICHO NADA AUN

Víctor: hay, perdón, lo siento…

Rex: saben que, olvídenlo, bien me voy

 _De repente res baja una palanca y de una de las paredes de la cueva a parece un tubo por el que rex se desliza y segundos más tarde ese sitió se vuelve a cerrar_

Héctor: sabes, me gustaría saber qué es lo que rex hace allá abajo

Víctor: nos vamos a meter en problemas, mejor terminemos el juego, que aun tengo que hacerte puré

Héctor: sabes que, vamos a ver qué es lo que esconde o hace rex en su escondite secreto

Víctor: Sabes que, mejor quedémonos aquí, me gusta vivir

Héctor: no lo creo, está decidido, A LA…. AAAAA… LO QUE SEA QUE TENGA REX ALLA abajo

 _Enseguida Héctor y Víctor se acercaron a la pared de donde rex se escapaba todos los días, y en esa pared había dos palancas_

Héctor: BAJA LA PALANCA

 _En eso Víctor baja una de las palancas y un cubeta con agua le cae encima de Héctor_

Héctor: Esa… la… otra…

Víctor: perdón

 _Luego Víctor baja la otra palanca y apareció el tubo en la pared del que rex se deslizaba cada vez que salía, después los dos tejones bajaron hasta llegar al final del tubo_

 **En la cueva del puerco espín murciélago**

 _Héctor y Víctor bajan hasta abajo, y el tubo los lleva hasta la cueva secreta de rex, entonces los dos tejones comenzaron a observar todos los objetos que rex usaba para su identidad secreta_

Héctor: o.. dios… mío…, MI MEJOR AMIGO ES BATMAN

Víctor: y atrapo a los más grandes súper villanos

 _Enseguida los dos tejones vieron que en unos tubos de contención se encontraba espiráculo, Omar y el actor del pingüino araña_

Espiráculo: y yo creía que no podía ser más humillado

Omar: bueno, al menos no me persigue la policía

Actor del pingüino araña: LO ADMITO, LO ADMITO, si mate una araña, PERO FUE UN ACCIDENTE _(comienza a llorar)_

Héctor: wow…, es bueno

Víctor: en serio, debería conseguir un pasatiempo

 _Repentinamente aparece rex con su trae de superhéroe_

Rex: PERO QUE, HECTO, VICTOR, QUE ES LO QUE HACES LOS DOS POR ACA

Héctor: LO SABIA, LO SABIA, REX ES… BATMAN

Rex: puerco espín murciélago, por favor'

Omar: saben que es más irónico

Todos: QUE…

Omar: que hubiera un botón que haga que me libere de esta especie de prisión

 _Entonces Omar trata de buscar el tal botón a su lado izquierdo, pero no lo encuentra_

Omar: que extraño, generalmente funciona, quizás no fue tan irónico como lo pensaba

Todos: para el otro lado

 _Luego Omar se voltea y ve el dichoso botón que estaba buscando_

Omar: así…, perdón por eso

 _Después de que Omar presiona el ya dicho botón, este logra liderarse de su prisión trasparente_

Omar: POR FIN, LLEGO LA OTRA DE VENGARME, y de salir de este lugar

Rex: no lo creo malhechor, nadie se escapa de la justicia

Omar: claro, nadie se escapa excepto yo, y que creen, pronostico que se avecina un terremoto

Héctor: enserio, no escuche nada de terremotos sobre las noticias

Omar: por eso, seria irónico que alguien anticipara algo difícil de anticipar

 _Repentinamente comienza a templar_

Omar: bien, me gustaría quedarme, pero me ya me tengo que ir, entonces los dejo, el agente m me debe dinero

 _Omar intenta escapar corriendo hacia la salida de la cueva, pero rex de su súper cinturón que llevaba en su cintura, saca lo primero que logro ver al instante y se lo arroja a Omar, quien termina atrapado en una red que le impide moverse con libertad_

Omar: rayos, esto es muy incomodo

Rex: RAPIDO, QUE NO DIGA OTRA PALABRA

 _En eso los dos tejones y rex corrieron hacia Omar antes de que dijera otra palabra_

Omar: demasiado tarde tontos, yo Omar, volveré _(risa malvada)_

 _Entonces los tejones y puerco espín llegan hasta Omar y le cubre la boca_

Héctor: quizás debiste mejor a ver dicho algo

Víctor: en lugar de reírte como un total demente

 _Enseguida aparece en la cueva el agente m_

Agente m: pero que, dejo a Omar por unos minutos y termina en la cueva de un chiflado obsesionado por los comic de Batman

Rex: oye, yo soy el puerco espín murciélago, y trato de ser original, me la pase ideando el nombre todo un día

Agente m: primero, ¿todo el día?, quien tarda un día en hacer eso, segundo, no conoces a batman

Los tejones y rex: ¿Quién es batman?

Agente m: no lo puedo creer, como sea, tengo que volar, hasta la vista

 _Luego el agente m toma a Omar y sale corriendo_

Rex: RAPIDO, AL MURCIELAGO MOVIL…

 **En las calles de nueva york**

 _El agente m se había escapado en su auto de lujo a su medida mientras era perseguido por el murciélago móvil con rex al volante_

Héctor: MAS RAPIDO REX, SE NOS ESCAPAN

Agente m: JAMAS ME ATRAPARAN

 _De repente rex y el agente m pasan a toda velocidad en frente de unos policías pingüinos_

Policía pingüino 1: oye, que ese no era el agente m junto con Omar que estaba detenido, pero escapo y desde entonces lo hemos estado persiguiendo sin control, mientras son perseguidos por una versión puerco espín de batman junto con dos tejones

Policía pingüino 2: si, pero no tenemos un auto para estarlos persiguiendo, así que aquí no paso nada

Policía pingüino 3: OIGAN ACABA DE PASAR OMAR, ATRAPENLO

Policía pingüino 2: lo siento, pero no tenemos auto para estarlo persiguiendo, además de que no nos pagan lo suficiente para esto

Policía Pingüino 3: no nos pagan

Policía Pingüino 2: vez, yo no tengo tiempo para eso

Policía pingüino 1: ¿QUIEN QUIERE UNA DONA?

Policía pingüino 3: YO…

 _De vuelta en la persecución, el agente m y Omar tratan de perderle la pista a rex, pero este acelera y maniobra lo mas rápido que puede para no perderlos_

Omar: Vaya, es bueno…

Agente m: SI, PERO NOSOTROS SOMOS MALOS

Héctor y Víctor: VAYA SON BUENOS

Rex: ¿QUE…?

Héctor y Víctor: siendo malos…

Rex: AAA…, no se preocupen, ningún malhechor se ha escapado de la mano de la justicia

Agente m: BIEN BASTA DE ESCAPAR, LLEGO LA HORA DE ENFRENTARSE Y ACELERAR

 _Entonces el agente m se da vuelta a toda velocidad y enseguida pisa el acelerador ha todo lo que da, rex hace lo mismo y luego de unos segundo los dos carros terminan chocando, además de que cuando rex y los tejones salen del accidente que tuvieron, se dan cuenta que el agente m y Omar ya no estaban_

Hecto: rayos, se han escapado

Victor: pero al menos sabemos quién es el puerco espín murciélago

Rex: bueno, bueno, lo admito, esta será la última vez que Omar escape de la mano de la justicia

 **En la cueva de del puerco espín murciélago**

 _Aun se encontraban atrapados el actor del pingüino araña y espiráculo_

Espiráculo: entonces, ¿Cómo fue que llegaste a tener el papel del pingüino araña?

Actor del pingüino araña: bueno, es una larga, aburrida y curiosa historia…


	33. El pingüino mas débil

**_ATENCIÓN_** ** _: LOS PINGÜINOS DE MADAGASCAR NO ME PERTENECEN._**

 ** _RECORDATORIO: NO OLVIDEN DEJARME SUS REVIEWS, SE LOS AGRADECERÍA BASTANTE, QUE ME FALTA MUCHA MOTIVACIÓN QUE DIGAMOS, XD._**

* * *

 **En el estudio de programa**

 _Ximena se encontraba en medio de la habitación como conductor del programa, mientras detrás de ella se encontraban los cinco participantes que competirán por el dinero en juego_

Ximena: hola, bienvenidos al programa, el pingüino más débil, patrocinado por la empresa estafamex, hoy cinco pingüinos trataran de ganar el premio en efectivo que consigan en el trascurso del programa, y esos cinco pingüinos son, Carlos…

Carlos: HOLA MAMA, ESTOY EN LA TELEVISION…

Ximena: SEEEE…, también nos acompaña el pingüino MAXIMO

Pingüino máximo: QUE TAL QUERIDO PUBLICO, YO SOY LO MAXIMO, QUE TAL, Y EN ESTE PROGRAMA SE LOS VOY A DEMOSTRAR

Ximena: bien, continuando con los participantes, tenemos al pingüino ALFA

Pingüino alfa: espero ganar, y gastarme todo el dinero

Pingüino máximo: en la organización de los pingüinos

Pingüino alfa: que cosas dices máximo, pues obvio que me los gasto yo

Ximena: PUEDO CONTINUAR…

Pingüino alfa: está bien, continúa Ximena

Ximena: perfecto, ahora desde las alturas nos acompaña…., el pingüino GALACTICO…

Pingüino galáctico: A QUE NO ME ESPERABAN MUNDO…, Y HE VENIDO DESDE LA LUNA A TRIUNFAR

Ximena: y por supuesto no nos podía faltar, el…, AMIGO DEL HELICOPTERO

Amigo del helicóptero: QUE NO SOY TU AMIGO

Ximena: como sea, ahora que ya conocen a los participantes, vienen las reglas del juego, a cada uno les voy a decir una serie de preguntas por ronda, cada pregunta va a valer más dependiendo de la cantidad de preguntas que hayan dicho antes sin equivocarse, la pregunta inicial comienza con 50 dólares, y si quieren guardar el dinero acumulado tienen que decir banco, antes de que el próximo que conteste la pregunta tenga su respuesta incorrectamente, de lo contrario perderán su dinero, una vez terminada la ronda cada uno dirá quien para ustedes es el pingüino más débil, y el que tenga más numero de votación se tendrá que ir del lugar sin un quinto, así de fácil, así de sencillo, tienen 3 minutos para esta ronda, por cada ronda se le irán quitando 40 segundos, y sin más preámbulos ahora juguemos a, EL PINGÜINO MAS DEBIL…, TIEMPO, Carlos… ¿Cuándo salió la película del pingüino araña?

Carlos: en el año 2002

Ximena: correcto, pingüino máximo, ¿Quién ha sido el tejón más enigmático en el último siglo?

Pingüino máximo: lemmy el tejón

Ximena: correcto, pingüino alfa, ¿Quién ha sido el pingüino traidor mas reciente?

Pingüino alfa: el pingüino maestro

Ximena: correcto, pingüino galáctico, ¿en astronomía, Cuál es la galaxia más cercana a la nuestra?

Pingüino galáctico: Andrómeda

Ximena: correcto, amigo del helicóptero, ¿en astronomía, Plutón es un planeta, si o no?

Amigo del helicóptero: NO

Ximena: correcto, Carlos, ¿Quién ha sido el lémur asesino más sanguinario de la historia?

Carlos: Alexander el destripador…

Ximena: correcto, pingüino máximo, ¿Cómo se llama el tejón numero uno de su agencia secreta?

Pingüino máximo: el tejón guía

Ximena: correcto, pingüino alfa, ¿diga los 5 integrantes de la elite 12?

Pingüino alfa: es oswalski, Carmen, logan, Eduardo y Rodrigo

Carlos: banco _(dinero acumulado: 2500 dólares)_

Ximena: correcto, pingüino galáctico, ¿en física, Cuál es la velocidad máxima que rige el universo?

Pingüino galáctico: la velocidad de la luz

Ximena: correcto, amigo del helicóptero, ¿en biología, cual es la unidad de la vida?

Amigo del helicóptero: soy

Ximena: célula, Carlos, ¿en física, la materia no se crea ni se destruye, solo se trasforma, al igual que…?

Carlos: la energía

Ximena: correcto, pingüino máximo, ¿en matemáticas, cuanto es cualquier numero multiplicado a la 0 potencia?

Pingüino máximo: 1

Pingüino galáctico: banco _(dinero acumulado: 2600 dólares)_

Ximena: correcto, pingüino alfa, ¿en química, que se forma al juntar un acido con una base?

Pingüino alfa: una sal más agua

Ximena: correcto, amigo del helicóptero, ¿Quién es técnicamente el pingüino numero uno de la agencia secreta de los pingüinos?

Amigo del helicóptero: tu

Ximena: correcto, Carlos, ¿en geografía, Cuál es el único estado de estados unidos que no está en América?

Carlos: Hawái

Ximena: correcto, pingüino máximo, ¿Cómo se llama el actor que hace el papel del pingüino araña?... TIEMPO…, se ha acabado el tiempo, felicidades, lograron conseguir 2600 dólares, esa cantidad pasara a la siguiente ronda, pero uno de ustedes no, quien de ustedes piensa que una bala perdida, se perdió por no llevar un mapa, es hora de votar para eliminar al…, PINGÜINO MAS DEBIL…..

… _ **..**_

Ximena: se acabo el tiempo, llego el momento para revelar quién para ustedes es el pingüino más débil….

Carlos: el amigo del helicóptero

Pingüino máximo: el amigo del helicóptero

Pingüino alfa: el amigo del helicóptero

Pingüino galáctico: el amigo del helicóptero

El amigo del helicóptero: YO

Ximena: vaya, todo el mundo voto por el amigo del helicóptero, y como esta eso de que te gusta votar por ti mismo

El amigo del helicóptero: amigo

Ximena: ¿amigo?

El amigo del helicóptero: junta mis respuestas anteriores

Ximena ¿ok?, bueno, amigo del helicóptero, con cinco votos, eres el pingüino más débil, adiós…

…

El amigo del helicóptero: NO SOY TU AMIGO…

… **..**

Ximena: bien, segunda ronda equipo, tienen 2600 dólares y quedan 4 de ustedes, se les quitaremos 40 segundos al reloj, comenzare con el rival más fuerte de la ronda anterior, ese eres tú, pingüino máximo, juguemos a… el pingüino más débil, TIEMPO…, pingüino máximo, ¿en biología, rama de esta que estudia a las plantas?

Pingüino máximo: botánica

Ximena: correcto, Carlos, ¿en geografía, Cuál es la montaña más alta del mundo?

Carlos: el monte Everest

Ximena: correcto, pingüino alfa, ¿en física, cual es el cero absoluto?

Pingüino alfa: -243 grados Celsius

Ximena: -275, pingüino galáctico, ¿en astronomía, región del universo donde nada puede escapar, ni siquiera la luz?

Pingüino galáctico: los agujeros negros

Ximena: correcto, pingüino máximo, ¿en geografía, cual es la capital de Hungría?

Pingüino máximo: Budapest

Ximena: correcto, Carlos, ¿en química, cuándo es el numero de valencia que tiene el carbono?

Carlos: cuatro

Pingüino alfa: banco _(dinero acumulado: 100 dólares)_

Ximena: correcto, pingüino alfa, ¿en química, cual es el numero atómico del mercurio?

Pingüino alfa: 96

Ximena: 80, pingüino galáctico, ¿en física, como se le llama ala transición de la materia del estado sólido al gaseoso?

Pingüino galáctico: ebullición

Ximena: sublimación, pingüino máximo, ¿en matemáticas, cuanto es 4+5-7 divido por 3 y multiplicado por 2

Pingüino máximo: 1.3

Ximena: correcto, Carlos, ¿en historia, en qué año termino la segunda guerra mundial?

Carlos: en 1945

Pingüino máximo: banco _(dinero acumulado: 300 dólares)_

Ximena: correcto, pingüino alfa, ¿skipper es el enemigos publico numero uno de que país?

Pingüino alfa: Alemania

Ximena: Dinamarca, pingüino galáctico, ¿en astronomía, como se llama al único planeta enano del cinturón de asteroides?

Pingüino galáctico: iris

Ximena: Ceres, pingüino máximo, ¿en matemáticas, como se llama el triangulo con sus tres lados….? TIEMPO, no pude terminar esa pregunta, ahora que les paso equipo, solo lograron conseguir 300 miserables dólares, esa cantidad pasara a la siguiente ronda, pero uno de ustedes no, quien de ustedes piensa que un rompecabezas es un aparato que rompe cabezas, es hora de votar, para eliminar al, PINGÜINO MAS DEBIL…

… **.**

Ximena: se acabo el tiempo, es momento de revelar quién para ustedes es, el pingüino más débil…

Carlos: pingüino galáctico

Pingüino máximo: pingüino alfa

Pingüino alfa: pingüino galáctico

Pingüino galáctico: pingüino alfa

Ximena: pingüino galáctico, porque quieres eliminar al pingüino alfa

Pingüino galáctico: porque, el no supo contestar las preguntas, además que se tardo un poco en responder, y yo creo que él es el rival más débil

Ximena: te recuerdo que el pingüino alfa solo tiene un error más que tú, y tu Carlos, porque quieres eliminar al pingüino galáctico

Carlos: por lo mismo que el pingüino galáctico, además de que se equivoco con una pregunta de astronomía, a pesar de que es su aria de trabajo

Ximena: bien, pingüino máximo, nuevamente tu eres el rival más fuerte, quien quieres que se valla del juego

Pingüino máximo: mantengo mi voto hacia el pingüino alfa

Ximena: pingüino alfa, con 3 votos, eres el pingüino mas débil, adiós

… **..**

Pingüino alfa: el pingüino máximo tendrá muchos problemas mañana

… **.**

Ximena: ultima ronda equipo, tienen 2900 dólares y quedan 3 de ustedes, se les quitaremos 40 segundos al reloj, en esta ronda, se les triplicara el dinero que consigan en esta ronda, comenzare con el rival más fuerte de la ronda anterior, ese eres tú, pingüino máximo, juguemos a… el pingüino más débil, TIEMPO…, pingüino máximo, ¿en biología, que es un factor biótico?

Pingüino máximo: cualquier organismo con vida

Ximena: correcto, Carlos, ¿en física, cuales son las tres unidades de la temperatura?

Carlos: kelvin, Celsius, y Fahrenheit

Ximena: correcto, pingüino galáctico, ¿en química, en que grupo se encuentran los siguientes elementos, helio, neón, argón, kriptón, xenón y radón?

Pingüino galáctico: gases nobles

Ximena: correcto, pingüino máximo, ¿en geografía, eurafrasia es un súper continente compuesto por tres continentes, cuáles son?

Pingüino máximo: áfrica, Europa y Asia

Pingüino galáctico: banco _(500 dólares)_

Ximena: correcto, Carlos, ¿en historia, en qué año inicio la revolución francesa?

Carlos: En 1879

Ximena: 1789, pingüino galáctico, ¿en geografía, cual es la isla mas grande de América?

Pingüino galáctico: Groenlandia

Ximena: correcto, pingüino máximo, ¿en geografía, cual es el país mas grande del mundo?

Pingüino máximo: Rusia

Ximena: correcto, Carlos, ¿completa la frase: camarón que se duerme…?

Carlos: se lo lleva la corriente

Ximena: correcto, pingüino galáctico, ¿Cuántos días tiene un año bisiesto?

Pingüino galáctico: 366 días

Carlos: banco _(dinero acumulado 1500 dólares)_

Ximena: TIEMPO, excelente equipo, les tengo una buena noticia y una mala noticia, la buena es que en esta ronda lograron obtener 4500 dólares es cantidad pasara a la siguiente ronda, la mala es que, uno de ustedes no, quien de ustedes piensa que la biosfera, es una capa de la atmosfera, llego la hora de votar, para echar a patadas del juego al, PINGÜINO MAS DEBIL

… **..**

Ximena: se acabo el tiempo, es hora de ver quien será sacado sin compasión del estudio, porque es el, PINGÜINO MAS DEBIL

Carlos: Pingüino máximo

Pingüino máximo: pingüino galáctico

Pingüino galáctico: pingüino máximo

Ximena: vaya, impactante resultado, pingüino galáctico, porque quieres sacar del juego al pingüino máximo

Pingüino galáctico: porque si no lo hago seria un empate, y suponiendo que el pingüino máximo es el pingüino más fuerte, pues obvio que yo terminaría sacado, así que llamaría a mi técnica, sálvese el que pueda

Ximena: Interesante técnica, y tu Carlos, porque quieres sacar al pingüino máximo

Carlos: porque es un rival muy fuerte, y mi técnica fue el de sacar al rival más fuerte

Ximena: efectivamente equipo, el pingüino máximo es el pingüino más fuerte, pero desafortunadamente para él, eso no le garantizo para llegar a la final, pingüino máximo, con dos votos, tu eres el pingüino más débil, adiós…

…

Pingüino máximo: estoy algo decepcionado, ya que ese dinero debió ser mío, yo fui el pingüino más fuerte de la ronda, pero ni modo, no se logro obtener el dinero

… **.**

Ximena: felicitaciones, pingüino galáctico y Carlos, ustedes dos llegaron a la final, les voy a decir una serie de cinco preguntas a cada uno, pingüino galáctico, sin el pingüino máximo, tu fuiste el pingüino más fuerte de la última ronda, quieres que empiece contigo o con Carlos

Pingüino galáctico: empieza conmigo

Ximena: entonces está decidido, por 7400 dólares, juguemos a, EL PINGÜINO MAS DEBIL…, pingüino galáctico, ¿Cuál fue la civilización que se desarrollo entre los ríos Tigris y Éufrates?

Pingüino galáctico: babilonia

Ximena: esa…, es una…., respuesta…, incorrecta, la respuesta correcta es Mesopotamia, carlós, ¿Australia fue una colonia de que imperio?

Carlos: del imperio británico

Ximena: esa…, es una…, respuesta…, correcta, pingüino galáctico ¿Cuál es la capital de Mongolia?

Pingüino galáctico: Ulán Bator

Ximena: esa…, es una…, respuesta, correcta, carlós, ¿Cuántas lunas tiene Marte?

Carlos: 2

Ximena: correcto, pingüino galáctico, ¿el volcán mauna loa, es un volcán de que archipiélago?

Pingüino galáctico: Hawái

Ximena: esa.-.., es…, una…., preguntas, correcta, carlós, ¿tsunami es una palabra de origen?

Carlos: japonés

Ximena: esa…, es una…, pregunta…, correcta, pingüino galáctico, ¿cuál ha sido el volcán con la erupción más violenta de la historia?

Pingüino galáctico: el Krakatoa

Ximena: esa…, es una…, pregunta… correcta, carlós, ¿Cómo se llama la ultima capa de la atmosfera?

Carlos: exosfera

Ximena: esa es una respuesta…., correcta, pingüino galáctico, si quieres permanecer en el juego, deberás contestar correctamente la pregunta, ¿en qué grupo de la tabla periódica, se encuentra el sodio?

Pingüino galáctico: en los alcalino-térreos

Ximena: esa…, es…., una…, respuesta…., incorrecta, la respuesta correcta era alcalino….., felicidades carlós, te llevas a casa 7400 dólares, mientras que tu pingüino galáctico, simplemente te vas, veamos la próximamente….., en la cual cinco nuevos pingüinos jugaran en el programa, yo soy Ximena y esto fue, EL PINGÜINO MAS DEBIL, adiós….

 **se apaga la televisión**

 _la elite 11 se encontraba viendo el programa_

kowalski: eso estuvo genial

cabo: no me esperaba ese final

skipper: yo lo puedo hacer mejor

rico: NJCNRNIRVNRVNNBTRB

kowalski: es increíble que se pueda ganar tanto dinero sin hacer mucho esfuerzo

skipper: si, espero que entres a ese programa y consigas todo el dinero que gastaste

kowalski: ya no me lo recuerdes...


	34. Un día como cualquier otro

**_ATENCIÓN_** ** _: LOS PINGÜINOS DE MADAGASCAR NO ME PERTENECEN._**

 ** _RECORDATORIO: NO OLVIDEN DEJARME SUS REVIEWS, SE LOS AGRADECERÍA BASTANTE, QUE ME FALTA MUCHA MOTIVACIÓN QUE DIGAMOS, XD._**

* * *

 **En el puerto, primer día**

 _Se encontraba calamar de titanio, con su rayo congelador a punto de congelar, otra vez el mar_

Calamar de titanio: finalmente, congelare el mar, después de todos este tiempo que hiso que se me olvidara el motivo por el cual quería congelar el mar, pero que ahora no me importa, porque por fin voy a congelar el mar de una vez, Y PARA SIEMPRE _(risa malvada)_

 _De repente llega la elite 11 para desgracia de calamar de titanio_

Skipper: eso no sucederá calamar de titanio, porque te detendremos

Calamar de titanio: RAYOS, debí activar el rayo antes de hacer ese discurso largo y sin sentido alguno, ya que nadie me estaba oyendo, y debería dejar de hablar así, ¿no creen?

 _Mientras que calamar de titanio estaba hablando, Kowalski desactivo el rayo congelador de calamar de titanio, y los otros cuatro pingüinos restantes le dan unas patadas a calamar de titanio, hasta que lo dejan fuera de combate_

Calamar de titanio: me rindo…, _(saca una bandera blanca)_

Skipper: y no lo olvides calamar de titanio, que no nos puedes ganar…

Calamar de titanio: cómo olvidarlo, vámonos muchachos, regresemos a central park….

 _Entonces los pingüinos atan los brazos del calamar con una soga y se van_

Calamar de titanio: AAAAA…, alguien me ayuda, por favor…

 _Después de varios minutos, calamar de titanio comienza a desplazarse lo más que podía con sus brazos atados por las sogas_

 **En la cima de un edificio, segundo día**

 _Calamar de titanio nuevamente intenta usar su rayo congelador para sus fines malvados, esta vez usaría el rayo para enfriar el cielo, hasta que provocara un desastre climatológico mundial que terminaría con una nueva era del hielo y por consiguiente el mar se congelaría_

Calamar de titanio: esta vez esos pingüinos no me detendrá, estoy hasta la cima de un gran edificio muy lleno de personas, además de que este plan es muy ridículamente complicado que puede funcionar, esos pingüinos no sabrán que los golpeo, mi plan es brillante, tanto que no se les ocurrirá que se me ocurriría esto, SSI, ESTA VEZ YO GANARE _(risa malvada)_

 _En eso calamar de titanio encendió el rayo congelador y este comenzó a enfriar el cielo, provocando que comenzara a nevar en verano_

Calamar de titanio: ESTA FUNCIONANDO, MI PLAN ESTA VEZ ES PERFECTO, NADA PODRA SALIR MAL, VOY A GANAR ESTA VEZ, ESO ES SEGURO, y para acelerar las cosas, lo pondré a la máxima potencia….

 _De repente el rayo congelador se apaga junto con media ciudad de nueva york_

Calamar de titanio: RAYOS…, no sabía que esta cosa gastaba tanta energía, jamás había llegado tan lejos, ni modo será para la próxima, como cualquier otro día, de mi vida…

 **En el zoológico de central park**

 _El zoológico se había quedado sin energía, además de que estaba nevando afuera, y los pingüinos se encontraban en su guarida tratando de soportar el frio sin su calefacción_

Cabo: Skipper está nevando afuera…

Skipper: QUE, en verano, esto no es normal

Kowalski: Además de que se nos fue la energía, nos quedamos sin calefacción

Rico: JCJMCJDWJCNNJICWJINCNJDCI

Ximena: si, rico tiene razón, esto tiene que ser obra de algún loco villano, sabía que debíamos ir a patrullar y no habernos quedado a descansar

Skipper: De seguro fue espiráculo, verdad Kowalski

Kowalski: lo dudo mucho, espiráculo lo que quieres es inundar al mundo, no congelarlo, además de que las cámaras no mienten, el ha estado en su habitad todo el día

Cabo: pobre espiráculo, sin energía, de seguro se va a congelar

Skipper: CABO, no digas esas cosas, que se congele, a quien le importa…

Ximena: de seguro el villano fue calamar de titanio, congelar al mundo es su especialidad

 _Todos se ríen_

Kowalski: calamar de titanio, el no es tan listo como para hacer un plan tan ridículamente complejo, como para que no nos diéramos cuenta

Skipper: exacto, de seguro fue otro villano, el nunca tiene éxito

Ximena: si, creo que tienen razón…

 **En la cima de un volcán activo, tercer día**

 _Otra vez calamar de titanio intentaba salir con la suyas con un nuevo plan que involucraba su clásico rayo congelador, y su posición actual, en la cima del volcán ardiente_

Calamar de titanio: SI…, esto es tan loco que puede funcionar, con este generador de energía, mi rayo congelador no se va a quedar sin energía, este plan no va a fallar, estoy lo más alejado que podía de nueva york, los pingüinos no me encontraran aquí, usare mi rayo congelador para congelar la lava de este volcán, y ya que los volcanes llegan hasta el manto del planeta, terminaría enfriando el magma de la tierra, solidificándola y congelándola, provocando que el núcleo se congele, y ese frio se extenderá hacia la superficie congelando el océano, y quizás esto haga que el nucleó deje de girar, provocando que la magnetósfera desaparezca y nos deje expuestos totalmente a las poderosas tormentas solares, que provocara extinciones en masas y quizás mutaciones monstruosas por la grandes cantidades de radiación, pero a quien le importa el fin del mundo, con tal de que el mar se congele, qué más da, A DARLE….

 _Entonces calamar de titanio nuevamente consigue llegar muy lejos con su plan y enciende su rayo congelador otra vez y comienza a congelar la lava del volcán_

Calamar de titanio: SII…, está funcionando, ESTA VEZ NADIE ME DETENDRA _… (Risa malvada)_

 _En eso aparece hámster vil tratando de conseguir su preciado diamante que se encontraba en el pico de un ave que se lo había quitado a hámster vil por casualidad_

Hámster vil: OYE, TONTA AVE, REGRESA AQUÍ, ESE DIAMENTE ES MIO

 _Entonces hámster vil choca accidentalmente con el generador de energía de calamar de titanio mientras que él no se daba cuenta, después hámster vil se levanta y vuelve a perseguir al ave que traía su diamante, luego el rayo congelador de calamar de titanio deja de funcionar, y cuando calamar de titanio se da cuenta de esto, ve que su generador de energía estaba destruido_

Calamar de titanio: QUE…, NO PUEDE SER, como paso esto, ESTOY EN MEDIO DE LA NADA, ni modo, otro dio, otro plan fallido

 **En una cueva submarina, cuatro día**

 _Otro día, otro intento de calamar de titanio por congelar el mar, esta vez el calamar intento congelar el mar desde una ubicación muy secreta desde una cueva submarina, desafortunadamente para él, los pingüinos se encontraba en ese lugar con su submarino en un paseo casual, hasta que encuentran a calamar de titanio con su rayo congelador intentando congelar el océano, otra vez, los pingüinos van al ataque, detienen el plan de calamar de titanio de congelar el mar, y otras se le arruina el plan del día a calamar de titanio, los pingüinos esta vez iban a capturar a calamar de titanio, pero este comienza a defenderse lanzándole rocas_

Calamar de titanio: NO PUEDE SER, que todos mis planes tienen que fallar, todos los días lo intento, y todos los días fracaso

Skipper: que este tipo nunca descansa, o que

Kowalski: al parecer no…

Calamar de titanio: JAMAS ME ATRAPARAN, TONTOS PINGUINOS, NADA DITIENE A CALAMAR DE TITANIO

Ximena: si, nada te detienen, ni tu autoestima por los suelos

Calamar de titanio: _(triste)_ oye, eso duele

 _Entonces calamar de titanio sale a toda velocidad de la cueva tratando de escapar del lugar, los pingüinos van tras el, pero luego de una larga persecución, calamar de titanio termina escapando_

 **En la guarida de calamar de titanio, quinto día**

 _Calamar de titanio, se encontraba triste por que por mucho tiempo todos los días de su vida habían fracasado como siempre_

Calamar de titanio: me rindo, otro día, otro plan del día arruinado, ya se me acotaron las ideas, no tengo nada, los mil y tantos planes que tenía para congelar el océano, ya se acabaron, no tengo nada, soy un fracaso, y no valgo nada

 _En eso calamar de titanio ve un mapa de central park de cabeza por unos segundos, y de repente se le ocurre un plan más_

Calamar de titanio: un momento, quizás si tengo un último plan, SI…, LO TENGO, ES CIERTO, NADA TENIENE A ESTE CALAMAR, la mayoría de mis fracasos fue por esos tontos pingüinos, ellos no conocen la localización de mi guarida, pero la de ellos si la conozco, está en el zoológico de central park, y esta vez, mi plan va a ser deshacerme de ellos, y una vez que esos pingüinos estén fuera del juego, volveré a mi plan de congelar el mar, y esta vez, tendré éxito, porque, NADA SALDRA MAL ESTA VEZ… _(Risa malvada)_ , pero ahora, como los venzo a esos pingüinos

 _Luego calamar de titanio ve su rayo congelador por unos segundos, y en eso se le vuelve a ocurrir una idea_

Calamar de de titanio: si, es tan inesperado que puede funcionar, esta vez la victoria será mi, SI ESTA VEZ YO GANARE, DE UNA VEZ Y PARA SIEMPRE _(risa malvada),_ y debería dejar de hablar solo, aunque creo que eso es característico de un villano, hablar solo, bueno como sea, esos pingüinos ya verán la pequeña sorpresita que les voy a preparar, ok ya no perdamos el tiempo y comencemos de una vez…, A TRABAJAR…

 **Otra vez en la guarida de calamar de titanio, sexto día**

 _Calamar de titanio estaba sentado en un sillón leyendo un libro con una lámpara a un lado_

Calamar de titanio: QUE…, tengo que descansar de vez en cuando…

 **En la guarida de los pingüinos, séptimo día**

 _Seguía nevando en nueva york, y los pingüinos seguían sin calefacción_

Kowalski: sexto condenado día con este clima de locura

Cabo: si, no puedo creer que alice no ha vuelvo para reponer la electricidad

Skipper: pues yo sí, de seguro está en su casa descansando, apuesto tús fondos universitarios a que hasta ya se le olvido que es cuidadora del zoológico

Cabo: QUE, porque siempre apuestas mis fondos universitarios, COMO QUIERES QUE LLEGE A PRESIDENTE

Skipper: exacto cabo, no quiero

Ximena: seis día, y sin rastro de un villano, que irónico no creen, esto tiene el nombre de Omar por todos lados

 **En medio de un bosque**

 _Omar se encontraba haciendo ángeles de nieve en la nieve_

Omar: vez, te dije agente m, que nevaría en verano si yo lo decía, porque es irónico, ven a divertirte un rato en la nieve conmigo

Agente m: no lo puedo creer Omar, como es que puede existir un poder tan irónico

Omar: ese es el chiste, porque es irónico

Agente m: entonces si dices algo loco como no lo sé, un…

Omar: que si digo que en alguien lado un calamar con un exoesqueleto de titanio terminara congelado, se va a congelar, pues estas en lo correcto, porque es irónico

Agente m: si, porque como puede existir un calamar con titanio alrededor de su cuerpo

Omar: si, porque es irónico, que no es divertida la ironía, en fin, porque no vienes a divertir un rato en la nieve conmigo

Agente m: no, y si la policía te vuelve a encontrar

Omar: cálmate, ellos no aparecerán de la nada, eso sería muy irónico no creen…, y ya entiendo tu punto, porque dije eso…

Policía: OIGAN, ALLI ESTA OMAR, ATRAPENLO…

Omar: QUE.., no pues…, también aquí, como es que me encuentran, PORQUE SIEMPRE ME PASA ESTO A MI

 _Entonces Omar sale ocurriendo por su vida, mientras que lo policía iban tras él, en eso aparece hámster vil tratando de atrapar al ave que se llevo su diamante_

Hámster vil: CUANTAS VECES TE LO TENGO QUE DECIR PAJACO INUTIL, DEVULEVEME ESE DIAMENTE, QUE ES MIO…, REGRESA AQUÍ DE UNA BUENA VEZ Y TERMINEMOS CON ESTO, NOOO…, QUE REGRESES PAJARO TONTO…

 _Después hámster vil nuevamente va tras el pájaro que se llevaba su preciado diamante con el_

Agente m: vaya, pero que tipo tan raro

 **De regreso a la guarida de los pingüinos**

 _Los pingüinos estaban pensando en quien podría ser el villano esta vez_

Todos: si…, es Omar

Ximena: bien caso cerrado

Cabo: skipper, espiráculo es ya literalmente un cubo de hielo

Skipper: perfecto, un villano menos, quien quiere celebrar, yo invito…

 _En eso aparece calamar de titanio y termina destruyendo la entrada de los pingüinos, y esto ven el desastre que provoco calamar de titanio_

Skipper: oye, sabes problemas provocara esto

Calamar de titanio: hoy voy a destruir más que eso, porque hoy voy a destruir su caras, enserio, ayer leí mi viejo libro de cómo ser villano, escrito por el doctor x

Skipper: bueno si, eso es interesante, pero eso no sucederá, porque nosotros te detendremos

Calamar de titanio: y ahora, después de mucho tiempo, de ser humillado por ustedes, hoy me voy a vengar de ustedes, porque he fusionado mi rayo congelador con mi exoesqueleto de titanio, y ahora podre desáseme de ustedes por una vez por todas, no podrán detenerme ahora…

Cabo: a disculpe por interrumpir…, que tu exoesqueleto no era parte de tu cuerpo, no lo sé, por alguna mutación tal vez

Calamar de titanio. Oye niño, acaso crees que darth vader nadie con su casco, pues no…,

Skipper: seee.., te han dicho que hablas mucho tu solo

Calamar de titanio: si, un poco

Skipper: bien, Kowalski dale

Kowalski: entendido skipper

 _De repente Kowalski dispara su rayo congelador y congela a calamar de titanio_

Kowalski: no eres el único con un rayo congelador

Calamar de titanio: no puede ser, esto es muy irónico, esto tiene el nombre de Omar por todos lados

Ximena: lo sabemos, que no…

Kowalski: y ahora calamar de titanio, prepárate para ser expulsado de aquí con este artefacto de aquí

 _Entonces Kowalski golpea a calamar de titanio con su artefacto que tenía en sus aletas, que era un guante de box en una caja sorpresa_

 **En el habitad del delfín**

 _Calamar de titanio termina en el habitad de espiráculo, cayendo en el agua congelada_

Calamar de titanio: otro día, otro intento fallido, no puedo creer que temine congelado por esos tontos pingüinos

Espiráculo: Bienvenido al club


	35. De la decepción al éxito parte A

**_ATENCIÓN_** ** _: LOS PINGÜINOS DE MADAGASCAR NO ME PERTENECEN._**

 ** _RECORDATORIO: NO OLVIDEN DEJARME SUS REVIEWS, SE LOS AGRADECERÍA BASTANTE, QUE ME FALTA MUCHA MOTIVACIÓN QUE DIGAMOS, XD._**

* * *

 **En uno de los callejones de nueva york**

 _Se encontraba calamar de titanio muy triste, ya que ya no le quedaba nada que hacer en este mundo_

Calamar de titanio: mi vida es una miseria….

 _Entonces el calamar ve por una ventana una deliciosa comida, el calamar se da cuenta que su estomago estaba vacío al ver tan apetitosa comida, y que se estaba muriendo de hambre, pero el solo lo ignoro solo para salir de allí_

Calamar de titanio: ya no me queda nada, creo que tendré que volver a las profundidades del mar, donde perteneció…

 _Luego el calamar de titanio decide marcharse de nueva york para siempre, y tratar de sobrevivir lo que le queda de vida en el mar_

 **En el rio este**

 _Calamar de titanio entra al rio y activa el botón de ejecución de su súper armadura de titanio, sale de su armadura de titanio y la sujeta con sus brazos por última vez…_

Calamar de titanio: Adiós vieja amiga, pero ya no podemos seguir juntos, siempre te extrañare, súper armadura de titanio…, es muy difícil decir…, adiós…

 _Entonces finalmente calamar de titanio suelta su súper armadura de titanio y se queda viendo como su antiguo exoesqueleto de titanio se iba hundiendo hasta las profundidades del rio este_

 **En el submarino de los pingüinos**

 _Los pingüinos estaban en su submarino viendo las profundidades del rio este_

Ximena: no entiendo porque estamos revisando las profundidades del rio este, me gusta más el rio Hudson

Skipper: bueno, es que me di cuenta que últimamente hemos estados mucho tiempo en el zoológico, y no hemos visto las profundidades del rio este y…, FUE IDEA DE RICO

Rico: QUE YO QUE…, no me echen la culpa

Cabo: HAY ALGO EN EL RADAR SKIPPER

Skipper: GENIAL, Kowalski que es

Kowalski: No logro ver que es, parece algo negro, de seguro no es nada interesante

Skipper: mmm…, tenemos tiempo

Ximena: creo que si

Skipper: Perfecto, vamos a ver que es

 _Entonces los pingüinos recogen la cosa negra que estaba en el radar y lo colocan en su submarino, y los cinco pingüinos se quedan perplejos sobre lo que era…_

Skipper: _(sorprendido)_ Kowalski…, estás viendo lo mismo que yo

Kowalski: _(sorprendido)_ Me temo que si skipper…

Cabo: que es…

Rico: JDCENJCNJMCWNJCWJ, WOW…,

Ximena: _(sorprendida)_ calamar…, calamar…, deee…., ti…titanio…, se… a… ido

Skipper: sabía que ese calamar no tenia madera de villano, y a renunciado

Kowalski: SII…, un villano menos

Skipper: exacto, eso ya es ventaja, ahora sin él, no tenemos que preocuparnos tanto

Ximena: esperen un momento, y si es una trampa…, para que bajemos la guardia

Skipper: entonces nos llevaremos su armadura, asunto arreglado

Ximena: y si su plan era que nos llevemos su armadura, para algún astuto plan

Skipper: entonces Kowalski lo mantendrá bajo llave

Ximena: y si…

Skipper: ya Ximena, despreocúpate, ese calamar no es tan listo…

Kowalski: me pregunto que lo habrá hecho dejar su vida criminal

Skipper: mejor no preguntemos Kowalski, y preocupémonos por los villanos que siguen rondando por allí…

Kowalski: está bien skipper, como quieras

 _Luego los pingüinos recogen la armadura de titanio del calamar, y se regresan a su guarida_

 **En el rio Hudson**

 _Se encontraban pescando a la luz del día, Héctor, Víctor y rex, viendo quien era el mejor pescador_

Víctor: Llevamos horas aquí, YA ME QUIERO IR

Héctor: espera hermano, todavía no hemos pescado nada para la cena

Víctor: ¿los tejones comemos pescado?

Héctor: no lo sé, pero ya estamos aquí

 _De repente la caña de pescar de rex comenzó a moverse_

Rex: wow…, parece que pesque un pescado

Héctor: vamos rex, no lo dejes escapar, es nuestra cena

Víctor: o la de los pingüinos, es igual…

Rex: ya casi, ya casi, AAAAAA…., ESTE ES TU FIN AMIGO…

 _Luego de que rex jalara con todas sus fuerzas, sale del agua calamar de titanio cayendo en el bote de los tejones_

Calamar de titanio: no puedo creer, mi primer día en el mar, y ya me van a comer, porque me tienen que pasar esto

Héctor: viva rex, pescaste un calamar

Víctor: ¿los tejones comemos calamar?

Héctor: no lo sé, pero a quien le importa

Rex: un momento, estoy seguro que no hay calamares por esta zona, de seguro tiene un motivo por estar aquí, escuchémoslo

Calamar de titanio: no tengo un motivo, me regresaba para el mar, cuando de pronto ustedes me pescaron, mi vida es una miseria, por años he tratado de ser alguien en la vida, pero no soy más que un fracaso, estaría muy honrado que ustedes me comieran, al menos así, terminaría mí desgracia por este mundo tan cruel, y por fin seria de utilidad en este mundo frio y vacio _(comienza a toser)_ rayos, olvide que sin mi traje de titanio necesito agua para…., respirar

 _Entonces los tejones le lanzaron agua con una cubeta que tenían_

Calamar de titanio: gracias, en donde estaba…, así, desgracia, desgracia, y más desgracia, mi vida tan vacía y triste que esta…

Héctor: oye, oye, oye, ya bájale a todo ese drama, no te vamos a comer

Víctor: _(con cubierto)_ A NO…

Héctor: si…, te vamos a ayudar a ser una súper estrella, verdad rex

Rex: QUE…., no cuenten conmigo

Héctor: vives en nuestro hogar

Rex: estaría encantado de ayudarlos…

Calamar de titanio: no tiene caso, ya lo intente y no _funciono (comienza a toser otra vez)_ agua…, agua…

Víctor: toma…

 _Después los tejones comienzan a lanzarle agua a calamar de titanio otra vez_

Héctor: eso es porque no conoces a rex, el mejor empresario de la tierra, el te hará una súper estrella

Rex: no es para tantos amigos…, solo soy, si…, el mejor empresario del mundo

Calamar de titanio: gracias…, les agradecería mucho, pero no tengo ningún talento

Rex: eso no es problema, solo dime tu nombre, y nunca más te tendrás que preocupar por nada en la vida

Calamar de titanio: está bien, me llamo calama…, rindo

Víctor: ¿calamarindo?

Calamar de titanio: todos son críticos…

 _En eso Héctor le vuelve a echar otra cubeta con agua_

Héctor: no te preocupes calamarindo, te aremos una súper estrella

Calamarindo: SIII…, _(se pone unos lentes de sol)_ me llamo…, calamarindo

Rex: perfecto, entonces…., comencemos

 **En la empresa estafamex**

 _Rex, Héctor, Víctor y calamarindo, fueron hasta la empresa estafamex a un lado del aria 51, calamarindo se encontraba en una pecera grande para peces, mientras que los tejones movían la pecera gigante_

rex: bienvenidos a la sede de mi gran empresa estafamex

calamarindo: ¿estafa mexicana?

Rex: todos son críticos…, bien como les decía….

hector: un momento, ¿y porque estamos a un lado del aria 51?

Rex: es que así ahorramos en seguridad, en fin, como les decía, aquí trasformaremos a calamarindo en lo que sea que es ahora, en una súper estrella

Calamarindo:Y como va hacer esto

Rex: OOOOO…, ya lo veras, usare un poco de la magia de Hollywood

Víctor: HA…., lo sabía, sabía que los de Hollywood eran unos magos…, y decían que estaba loco

Rex: estás loco

Víctor: pero y la magia de Hollywood

Rex. Le dices o le digo

Héctor: dile tú

Rex: está bien, luego le explico, pero por ahora, que comience el show, espérenme aquí ahorita regreso…

 **En los estudios estafamex**

 _Calamarindo se encontraba con los tejones paseándose por los pasillos de los estudios estafamex, entonces se encuentran con un actor del lugar disfrazado_

Calamarindo: MIREN, es el actor que interpreta al pingüino araña

Acto del pingüino araña: oye, oye, baja la voz, que no vez que ando en cubierto, desde que hice esa saga mi vida es una tortura, por favor amigo, déjame ir

Calamarindo: SI ERES TU, MIREN TODO EL MUNDO, ES EL ACTOR PRINCIPAL DEL PINGÜINO ARAÑA

Actor del pingüino araña: no puede ser

Fans del pingüino raña: MIREN ALLI ESTA EL PINGÜINO ARAÑA, ATRAPENZLO

Actor del pingüino araña: porque a mi

Víctor: RAPIDO, SALTA POR LA VENTANA, Y USA TUS PODERES DE ARAÑAS

Actor del pingüino araña: buena idea…, saltare ahora mismo

 _De repente el actor del pingüino araña salta por la ventana y en eso se acuerda que no tenía poderes de araña y cae hacia el suelo_

Acto del pingüino araña: TONTO…, MIS PODERES SOLO FUNCIONAN EN LA PELICULA….

Héctor: AAAA…, hermano, esta no ha sido de tus buenas idea

Víctor: pero si en la película si funcionaba

Calamarindo: bueno no importa, tenemos mucho que ser

Héctor: si, tienes razón calamarindo

Rex: _(aparece)_ pero que estaba haciendo por allí, el ensayo ya va a comenzar

Calarindo: Lo siento rex, he estado viendo las instalaciones de tu estudio

Rex. Si, si, si, pero ya no tenemos tiempo para eso, te prometo que después del ensayos podrás hacer todo lo que quieras por 3 horas

 **En el estudio de grabación**

 _Rex lleva a Héctor, Víctor y a calamarindo hasta el estudio de grabación_

Calamarindo: bien, y que se supone que tengo que hacer

Rex: bien calamarindo, tu solo tienes que tomar esta guitarra eléctrica y simular que la tocas y cantas

Calamarindo: ¿disimular?, pero no se cantar y mucho menos tocar la guitarra

Rex: QUE FINJAS QUE CANTAS Y TOCAS LA GÜITARRA

Calamarindo: pero que eso no es malo

Rex: QUE, todo el mundo lo hace, o cómo crees que los grandes artistas musicales llegan a ser famosos de la noche a la mañana

Calamarindo: pero estoy en el agua, que esto no sería raro

Rex: a quien le importa, solo hazlo

Calamarindo: está bien porque no…

 **En la guarida de los pingüinos**

 _Los pingüinos estaban colocando la súper armadura de titanio del calamar en una caja fuerte bajo llave, mientras que rico estaba cambiando de canal y cabo intentaba quitarle el control remoto_

Kowalski: listo skipper, ese calamar no volverá a ver su armadura de titanio por un tiempo

Skipper: perfecto, este día no puede salir mejor

Ximena: RICO, CABO, YA DEJEN DE PELIAR POR EL CONTROL

Rico y cabo: AAAA…, porque, es mío

Ximena: NOO…, porque…, ES MIO

 _En eso Ximena le quita el control a rico y a cabo, y le cambia de canal_

Ximena: ya va a comenzar mi programa favorito

Cabo: no es justo, yo quiero ver los lunacornios

Ximena: no me interesa tu tonto programa cursi

Cabo: QUE…, pero, pero…

Ximena: mejor ya cierra el pico cabo

Rico: NO ES JUSTO..

 _Entonces rico salta sobre Ximena y cabo, luego los tres pingüinos comienzan a pelear por el control remoto, y después de unos cuantos cambios de programa, skipper ve algo inusual en uno de ellos_

 **En el canal: las noticas de rex**

Reportero: así es, calamarindo, en tan solo una semana se convirtió en la estrella más popular entre los jóvenes animales, con su primer disco, calamar en el agua, a llego a la lista de las mejores canciones, y ahora si usted no conoces a calamarindo entonces eres un don nadie

 _En el hospital de rex, el actor que interpreto al pingüino araña aparece lleno de yeso en todo su cuerpo, mientras que un reportero le ponía un micrófono en el pico_

Actor del pingüino araña: me lastime por culpa de calamarindo, HA SIDO LO MEJOR QUE ME ALLA PASADO EN LA VIDA

Reportero: y esas fueron las noticias de la 7

 **En la guarida de los pingüinos**

 _De regreso con los pingüinos, skipper no podía creer lo que acababa de ver_

Skipper: oigan, miren, ese canal…

Cabo: no sabía que rex tenía un canal de noticias

Kowalski: un momento, la televisión tiene los canales de rex, y no los normales

Skipper: si, quien le cambio el cable al televisor

Ximena: miren, que ese no es calamar de titanio

Skipper: QUE, CALAMAR DE TITANIO

Kowalski: _(escuche su café)_ calamar de titanio

Televisión: bienvenidos al nuevo programa del canal, con la súper estrella calamarindo

Cabo: ¿calamarindo?

Ximena: todos son críticos…

Rico: NCJNJCFJCEFNCJJCDCWDCKOSXWMKO

Skipper: si, rico tiene razón, que hará ese molesto calamar en la televisión

Kowalski: creo que tendremos que ir hasta los estudios de rex a averiguarlo

Skipper: bien, entonces está decidido, nos vamos

Cabo y rico: SIII…, NOS VAMOS

Ximena: genial, ya me estaba hartando de este lugar, pero un momento, como sabes si ese calamar, realmente es calamar de titanio, nunca lo vimos sin su exoesqueleto de titanio

Skipper: naaaaa…, nos arriesgaremos, VAMONOS…

 **En la mansión de calamarindo**

 _Calamarindo, Héctor, Víctor y rex, se encontraban con su nueva mansión_

Calamarindo: QUE…, esta es…, es…, es…, mi misión

Rex: SI, es toda tuya

Calarindo. Un momento, porque tu no tiene mansión

Rex: es que me gusta vivir en el zoológico

Calamarindo: SIIII…, MI MASION, jamás pensé que tendría una gran mansión en mi vida

Héctor: wow…, esta de lujo

Víctor: estaba mejor la vieja mansión de rex

Héctor: naaa…, esta está bien

Víctor: si, está bien para la mansión de veranos, cuando comprásemos la de invierno

Héctor: pronto hermano, pronto

Calamarindo: mi propia mansión, están pensando lo mismo que yo

Héctor y Víctor: ooo…, claro que si

Calamarindo, Héctor y Víctor: FIESTA HASTA EL AMANECER

Rex: lo paso, tengo que regresar a trabajar, bueno, allí se ven

 _Entonces rex se fue de regreso a su empresa, mientras que calamarindo, Héctor y Víctor se quedaron festejando en la mansión de calamarindo por horas y horas, escuchando música al máximo volumen, comiendo pastel, pie, refrescos, botanas, golosinas, viendo programas entretenidos, bailando sin parar toda la noche, y muchas cosas más…, en la mañana siguiente los tres amigos despiertan sin recordar nada de lo de anoche en medio de la gran sala de la mansión en completo desorden_

Héctor: AAAAA…, amigos, que paso anoche, no lo recuerdo

Calamar de titanio: si, también me duele la cabeza

Víctor: si, y AAAAAA…, NO PUEDE SER

Héctor: que pasa Víctor

Víctor: ESTOY GORDO

Héctor: _(comienza a reír)_ te dije que dejaras de comer esa comida chatarra, pareces una ballena

Víctor: AAAAAAA…, NO PUEDE SER..

Héctor: que te pasa hermano

Víctor: TE FALTA UN DIENTE

Héctor: pero que estás diciendo, no me falta un diente

 _Entonces Héctor comienza a tocarse la boca con su pata y de repente se da cuenta que si le faltaba un diente_

Héctor: no puede ser, SI ME FALTA UN DIENTE, SOY HORRIBLE

Calamarindo: por suerte no me paso nada

Héctor: _(triste)_ tienes unas anguilas eléctricas en tu pecera giganta

Calamarindo: cuales anguilas eléctricas

 _Luego calamarindo se da cuenta que si tenía anguilas eléctricas en su gran pecera y comienza a ser electrocutado por estas_

Víctor: AAAA…, ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR SUCEDIENDO

Héctor: ahora que pasa hermano

Víctor: REX…, NO ESTA…, LO PERDIMOS…

Héctor: vaya, que importante asunto, seeee.., que se quede perdido, tenemos asunto más urgentes como mi, PRESIOSO DIENTE, QUE YA NO LO TENGO

Calamarindo: _(siendo electrocutado)_ alguien puede hacerme el favor, DE SACARME DE AQUI

Víctor: Un momento, creo que esto lo vi en una película, aver como se mañana la película….

Calamarindo: ¿QUE PASO AYER?

Victor: no, no, creo que no se llamaba así

Calamarindo: NO, DIGO QUE, ¿QUE PASO AYER?

Víctor: AAAA…, no lo sé, tampoco lo recuerdo

 **En los estudios de rex**

 _Rex se encontraba trabajando en sus asuntos empresarios, cuando de repente le llegan los pingüinos_

Rex: skipper, vaya, que agradable sorpresa

Skipper: ve al punto rex, donde lo tienes

Rex: tener, ¿a quién?

Skipper: a calamar de titanio

Rex: ¿calamar de titanio?, quien es ese, algún amigo tuyo

Skipper: No me vengas con juegos rex, ¿donde lo tienes?

Kowalski: skipper, tal vez rex de verdad no sabe donde esta

Ximena: _(sujeta rex)_ ¿DONDE LO TIENES PUERCO ESPIN?, no me obligues a usar la fuerza

Rex: de veras, no sé de qué rayos están hablando

Rico: NDCJNCJMCEFJMFJF

Cabo: por supuesto rico, rex, ¿Dónde tiene al calamar súper estrella?

Rex: así, está en su mansión

Cabo: AAAA…, gracias rex, y ¿Dónde se encuentra su mansión?

Rex: y para que quieren saber todo eso

Skipper: es clasificado mamífero con púas en la espalda

Kowalski: vamos rex coopera, antes que se ponga feo

Rex: COOPERAR, saben que, ya me hartaron, solo vinieron a interrumpirme, molestarme, amenazarme, y llevarse a mi súper estrella, que ni yo sabía que me daría muchos millones de un día para otro

Rico: NCNIJCINJDCICIJNICNJIDCCWCM

Rex: SEEE…, todos son críticos

Rico: OYE…

Rex: yo no permitiré que se lleven a mi súper estrella

 _Entonces rex oprime un botón rojo y comienza a sonar una alarma, después rex escapa y la habitación donde se encontraban los pingüinos comienza a llenarse de guardias de rex_

Kowalski: vaya, creo que esto no fue una buena idea

Skipper: Por suerte esta fue idea de cabo

Cabo: QUE, yo no fui, si fue idea de….

Kowalski: basta cabito, aquí no nos gusta señalar culpables

Cabo: pero si fue…, idea…, AAAAAA…, ya no importa

Skipper: quien equipo, esto se pondrá feo

Ximena: A PELEAR

 _Luego los guardias de rex comienzan a atacar a los pingüinos, mientras que los pingüinos comienzan a pelear con la seguridad de rex, pero cuando ya estaban a punto de acabar, comenzaron a llegar más guardias y nuevamente estaban los cinco pingüinos rodeados por la seguridad de rex_

Kowalski: no puede ser, estamos atrapados

Ximena: skipper, ¿qué hacemos?

Skipper: creo que tendremos que…, CORRER…

 _Despues skipper y los demás pingüinos comenzaron a pelar con los guardias que se encontraba en la puerta hasta que la salida quedo despejada, luego comenzaron a correr por los pasillos mientras que media seguridad del edificio los estaba persiguiendo_

 _ **Continuara…**_


	36. De la decepción al éxito parte B

**_ATENCIÓN_** ** _: LOS PINGÜINOS DE MADAGASCAR NO ME PERTENECEN._**

 ** _RECORDATORIO: NO OLVIDEN DEJARME SUS REVIEWS, SE LOS AGRADECERÍA BASTANTE, QUE ME FALTA MUCHA MOTIVACIÓN QUE DIGAMOS, XD._**

* * *

 **En las instalaciones de estafamex**

 _Los pingüinos seguían escapando de la seguridad, hasta que esta los acorrala en una esquina, en eso también se les apareció rex_

Kowalski: hay no, sin salida

Cabo: estamos atrapados

Rex: vaya, vaya, vaya, parece que los atrape, no tienen escapatoria

Policía: que quiere que hagamos con ellos jefe

Rex. No lo sé, deja lo pienso, esperen, ya lo tengo…

Rico: UENCEFIJCJNCCEFVEE

Skipper: y ¿qué piensas hacer rex?

Ximena: ¿arrestarnos?

Rex: pero que buena idea Ximena

Ximena: Esto no puede ser bueno

 **En la cárcel de estafamex**

 _Rex puso a los pingüinos allí hasta nuevo aviso_

Ximena: tenía que darle esa idea

Cabo: Vaya, no sabía que este lugar hasta tenían prisión

Skipper: no puedo creer, esto es grandioso…, Kowalski dime que podemos escapar de aquí

 _Kowalski avienta una roca afuera de la celda y después comenzaron a llegar al lugar todos los guardias de seguridad que se encontraban cerca_

Kowalski: skipper, este lugar parece inescapable

Skipper: típico, bien equipo, ya todos nos conocen por que somos incontenibles, Kowalski has un plan para escapar de aquí

Kowalski: entendido skipper

Skipper: cabo vigilancia

Cabo: entiendo skipper

Skipper: rico, ve sacando dinamita

Rico: OK

Skipper: Ximena

Ximena: si skipper

Skipper: quiero que le ayudes a Kowalski

Ximena. De acuerdo skipper

Skipper: bien elite, esta es nuestra primera y última noche en esta celda, kowalski ya está listo el plan

Kowalski: Ya casi skipper

Skipper: Perfecto, ese puerco espín muy pronto sabrá con quien se está metiendo

 **En la mansión de calamarindo**

 _Calamarindo se encontraba dormido, el calamar se estaba moviendo de un lado para otro en su pecera gigante ya que estaba teniendo una pesadilla, hasta que finalmente despierta_

Calamarindo: NO…., HEEEE…, a de haber sido solo un sueño, no entiendo, ya soy rico y famoso, a cada rato ando mal gastando el dinero y ni me preocupo por ello, porque me siento tan mal que me falta, si lo tengo todo

 _Entonces el calamar ve una foto de cuando él era un villano, la toma para observarla tan solo unos segundo, de repente comienza a sentirse muy triste y arroja la foto muy lejos, terminando chocando contra la chimenea de su mansión, luego el fuego de la chimenea quema la foto del calamar_

Calamarindo: porque…, porque…, me pasa esto, ahora soy calamarindo, una estrella muy querida y respetada, con mucho dinero y todo el mundo conoce mi nombre, porque querría volver a ser…

Calamar de titanio: CALAMAR DE TITANIO

Calamarindo: QUE…, QUIEN DIJO ESO…

Calamar de titanio: yo fui…

Calamarindo: QUIEN, rebélate

Calamar de titanio: pero que no te reconoces ni a ti mismo, me das lastima, mucho, mucha lastima

Calamarindo: que, QUE QUIERES DECIR CON ESO

Calamar de titanio: sabes, ya olvidaste la razón por la que una vez fuiste yo

Calamarindo: QUE HACES TU AQUÍ, VETE, MI PASADO YA NO EXISTE, YO SOY CALAMARINDO, UNA ESTRELLA DE TELEVISION MUY RICA Y FAMOSA, NO TE NECESITO

Calamar de titanio: como digas, pero antes de irme, te quiero mostrar algo

Calamarindo: que cosa

Calamar de titanio: algo… que no recuerdas esto mi calamar…

 **En los recuerdos del calamar**

 _El se encontraba en el fondo del mar jugando con unos amigos_

Calamarindo: QUE…, donde estoy

Calamar de titanio: Estas en tus recuerdos, no me digas que no recuerdas esto

Calamarindo: es mi infancia, y eso que…

Calamar de titanio: huérfano de pequeño, nunca conociste a tus padres, tenías que sobrevivir por tu cuenta de los peligros del mar

 _De repente los amigos del calamar comenzaron a lanzarle piedras y a reírse del calamar_

Calamar de titanio: nadie te quería, ni tus dichosos amigos, y no tener a tus padres solo lo empeoro, siempre te la pasabas solo sin nadie a quien confiar, el mar te torturo día y noche por mucho tiempo, ya que en este mundo solo sobreviven los fuertes, y como bien lo sabes que no lo eras, escapaste de las profundidades del mar…, tratando de encontrar un lugar donde todo fuera tranquilo

Calamarindo: Porque me estás diciendo todo eso, fuero días muy triste y que, aquí sigo

Calamar de titanio: pero si la historia toda no ha acabado, apenas estamos comenzando, cansado de a donde quieras que fuiste, siempre era lo mismo, un lugar muy inseguro donde nadie te quiera, y con mucho peligros asechando a tu alrededor, tuviste que aprender a ser fuerte si quieras sobrevivir en este mundo, finalmente lograste ser un súper viviente en este mundo, pero de mala gana, solo querías un lugar donde todos fueran amables y tranquilos, pero bien sabias en tu corazón que con toda esa experiencia vivida, que eso solo era poco cuento que no podía existir en la realidad

Calamarindo: entonces esa fue la razón que había olvidado de querer congelar al mar, eso es una locura, no te creo nada, solo estás jugando con mi mente no es así

Calamar de titanio: tal vez si, tal vez no, como puedes estar seguro, si todavía no has visto el final

 _Luego ven más adelante que el calamar comenzó a hacer trampas para sus presas_

Calamar de titanio: saliéndote de tu ingenio, no destacaste por ser el más fuerte, ni el más experimentado, ni el más ágil, sino por valerte de su astucia, inteligencia y estrategia, siempre valiéndote de ti mismo, no necesitaste de padres, ni de amigos, no necesitaste de otros para sobrevivir, al pasar el tiempo tu ingenio aumento ms que tu fuerza, y cada vez te volviste más eficiente a la hora de sobrevivir en el mar, a pesar de ser un mundo han triste y hostil, hasta que finalmente después de mucho tiempo y experiencia, tu conocimiento e inteligencia, astucia y estrategia no conocieron barreras…

Calamarindo: Un momento, porque yo no recuerdo todo esto, es una broma, porque me recuerdas esto

Calamar de titanio: hay mucho que no sabes de ti calamar…, pero como ya dijiste, no me necesitas, no necesitas un pasado que recordar, fue tu tonta elección, hasta nunca tonto…

Calamarindo: ESPERA…

Calamar de titanio: Que pasó…,

Calamarindo: como termina la historia

Calamar de titanio: en un día como cualquier otro conociste al doctor x, el te quiero, te llevo a su casa, te entreno, y exploto tu máximo potencial, hasta que lograste el éxito…

Calamarindo: y que mas…

Calamar de titanio: no que no querías un pasado que recordar, ya es toda la historia, desde entonces quisiste deshacerte de ese oscuro mundo congelándolo, y si me disculpas, tengo que irme para siempre…

Calamarindo: no, quédate, te necesito

Calamar de titanio: no necesitas un pasado, querías olvidarme, y convertiré en algún que no eras…

Calamarindo: NO…, que he hecho, yo no soy esto, yo no soy calamarindo, yo soy…, yo soy…, yo soy…, CALAMAR DE TITANIO

 **En la mansión de calamar de titanio**

 _Calamar de titanio vuelve a despertar después de otra pesadilla_

Calamar de titanio: claro, ahora lo entiendo, si voy a cambiar, debo hacer siendo yo mismo y no olvidando mi pasado, pero… deje de ser villano porque mi vida no tenía sentido, ahora que recuerdo mi pasado, todo tiene sentido y ahora que todo tiene sentido, ya no quiero ser una tonta estrella famosa del montón, yo soy calamar de titanio, y voy a trasformar este mundo en un lugar mejor, congelando el mar y dominando al mundo, _(risa malvada)_

 **En la cárcel de estafamex**

 _Los pingüinos seguían atrapados en la prisión_

Kowalski: ES INUTIL, es imposible escapar de aquí

Ximena: SI, el hora del plan B, RICO, dinamita

Rico: OK…

 _Entonces rico vomita un poco de dinamita y la arroja contra la pared, luego la dinamita explota, pero la pared era tan gruesa y fuerte que la dinamita solo le hiso un enorme agujero a la pared_

Kowalski: vaya, no funciono

Skipper: rico, otra vez

Rico: OK…

 _Después rico vomita otra dinamita y la arroja contra la pared nuevamente, pero cuando explota no logra abrir la pared totalmente_

Cabo: todavía no se logra abrir la pared skipper

Skipper: imposible, RICO DE NUEVO

 _Entonces rico nuevamente vomita una dinamita, y esta vez logra abrir totalmente la pared_

Skipper: bien equipo, VAMONOS

 **Afuera de la cárcel de estafamex**

 _Los pingüinos se encuentran con un montón de guardias_

kowalski: AAAA…, skipper

skipper: dime kowalski

Kowalski: estamos rodeados por muchos guardias

Skipper: si, ya me di cuenta

Ximena: entonces skipper, alguna sugerencia

Skipper: solo una, rico dinamita

 _Luego rico vomita una dinamita y skipper la sujeta con su aleta_

Skipper: A PELEAR…

 _Después skipper arroja la dinamita y esta explota, en eso los cinco pingüinos comenzaron a pelear con todos los guardias de seguridad que podían_

 **En los estudios de grabación**

 _Rex ya estaba listo para grabar otra canción de calamarindo_

Héctor: no puedo creer que calamarindo sea una gran estrella

Víctor: esta vez te luciste rex

Rex: si, ya lo sé, les dije que lo convertiría en una estrella, y eso fue lo que hice

Héctor: calamarindo, ya estás listo para cantar

Víctor: que ya te vamos a grabar

Calamar de titanio: si, ya estoy listo para grabar

Rex: ok, entonces comencemos a grabar

 _Entonces calamar de titanio toma su guitarra eléctrica mientras que Héctor, Víctor y rex se daban cuenta que calamar de titanio no estaba en su pecera y además que tenía un exoesqueleto de titanio_

Héctor: es mi imaginación o calamarindo esta fuera de su pecera

Víctor: Si, que hace afuera, se va a asfixiar

Rex: alguien más noto que esta cubierto de titanio

Víctor: así, eso también

Rex: CALAMARINDO, QUE ESTAS HACIENDO AHORA

Calamar de titanio: mi nombre es calamar de titanio, y ya veras lo que voy a hacer

 _Después calamar de titanio comenzó a tocar su guitarra eléctrica, provocando un ruido tan intenso que hiso que rex, Héctor, y Víctor se taparan las ojeras por el ruido que estaba provocando calamar de titanio al tocar su guitarra teniendo las bocinas conectadas a su amplificador y esté conectado a su guitarra, de repente las ventanas comenzaron a romperse por las mismas ondas sonoras que provocaba calamar de titanio_

Rex: YA HASTA CALAMARINDO, AHORA SI ESTAS EN GRAVES PROBLEMAS

Calamar de titanio: perdón, pero…, NO TE ESCUCHO

 _Luego calamar de titanio comenzó a tocar la guitarra eléctrica un poco mas fuerte_

Héctor: creo que esta situación ya se pudo muy fea

Víctor: TENEMOS QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ, YA

Rex: si, me parece buena idea

 _Entonces rex, Héctor y Víctor se fueron del lugar, dejando a calamar de titanio solo_

 **Afuera de las instalaciones de estafamex**

 _Los pingüinos seguían luchando con los guardias de rex, hasta que este llega al lugar_

Kowalski: pero miren quien apareció

Rex: lo siento pingüino, pero calamarindo se volvió loco

Skipper: pero miren a quien le pides ayuda

Rex: YA DEJEN DE ATACAR A LOS PINGUINOS

Ximena: ahora que paso rex

Héctor: CALAMARINDO ENLOQUESIO

Víctor: si, se hiso llamar a si mismo, calamar de titanio, ustedes entienden de que hablo

Rico: NCJNJDCWNJDCWNJWDC

Cabo: calamar de titanio, HAY NO, SKIPPER CALAMAR DE TITANIO VOLVIO

Skipper: QUE, no puede ser, ese calamar demente volvió a ser villano, bueno, fue bueno mientras duro

Rex: rápido, vengan conmigo

 **En los estudio de grabación**

 _Los pingüinos, los tejones y el puerco espin fueron allí solo para encontrarse con una nota_

Ximena. Hay no, el calamar escapo

Kowalski: pero dejo una nota

Skipper: _(lee la nota)_ no puede ser, calamar de titanio nos quiere ver en su mansión

Rico: MJCMJDMCWOWCMV

Cabo: esperen podría ser una trampa

Skipper: si, pero no tenemos otra opción, tenemos que detener a ese calamar demente

Rex: no se preocupen, mis guardias los cubrirán

Skipper: perfecto, esto no podría salir mejor

 **En la mansión de calamar de titanio**

 _Los pingüinos llegaron a la mansión de calamar de titanio junto con los guardias de seguridad de rex, pero al llegar no se encontraron con ningún calamar en la puerta, la mansión se encontraba vacía y silenciosa_

Kowalski: skipper, el lugar se ve muy siniestro, no se ve al calamar a la vista

Skipper: búsquenlo, tienen que estar aquí, lo presiento

 _De repente algunos guardias comenzaron a desaparecer_

Rico: JJURMJRJMOCRNJMCJMOV

Ximena: oigan, es mi imaginación, o cada vez hay menos guardias

Skipper: debe ser tu imaginación

 _Entonces los pingüinos ven que un guardia desapareció cuando una sombra misteriosa se lo llevo_

Ximena: ya nos podemos asustar

 _Después de eso muchos guardias comenzaron a caer en las trampas que había en toda la mansión, al poner su pata en la trampa sus pies quedaba bien arrastrados por una soga que se los llevaba jalando muy fuertemente mientras que ellos solo podían gritar por sus vidas_

Jefe guardia: que está pasando

Kowalski: al parecer sabía, calamar de titanio sabía que veníamos

Jefe guardia: esto es malo, solo me queda un tercio de mis compañeros

 _Luego los guardias que quedaban comenzaron a congelarse, después de que los guardias de rex quedaron congelados, apareció el calamar de titanio con su guitarra eléctrica y su equipo de sonido_

Skipper: calamar de titanio

Calamar de titanio: pingüinos, que gusto me da verlos

Skipper: Pues a nosotros no tanto

Calamar de titanio: lamento lo ocurrió, no pensé que fueran a venir con refuerzos, pero en sin, ya los elimine, que no es genial

Jefe guardias: TU, MATASTE A MIS COMPAÑEROS, TE VOY A DESTRUIR

Skipper: NO, ESPERA

 _Entonces el jefe guardias fue corriendo hacia calamar de titanio, mientras que los pingüinos se taparon las orejas, en eso calamar de titanio desliza fuertemente su brazo por las cuerdas de su guitarra eléctrica, lo que provoca un ruido tan intenso que no solo rompe las ventana de la mansión, sino que también le destruye los tímpanos del jefe guardia que comenzaron a sangrar, y dejándolo sordo al instante, el jefe guardia siguió adelante hasta que calamar de titanio lo detiene con uno de sus tentáculo, para después quedar su cara hasta quemarlo y matarlo_

Calamar de titanio: bien, si ya no tengo más interrupciones, voy a continuar

Ximena: QUE QUIERES AHORA CALAMAR DE TITANIO

Kowalski: que pretendes ahora calamar…

Rico: NHCFNCFNJCEFNJCEFJMCEFM

Cabo: sea lo que sea, no te saldrás con la tuya

Skipper: _(mente)_ pero ahora, que se trae calamar de titanio esta vez

Calamar de titanio: esta vez, como podrán darse cuenta, hablo muy enserio, tengo grandes planes para el mundo, planes que la verdad yo no espero que comprendan, pero les diré esto una vez, y solo una vez, ¿quieren unirse a mí?, si no están conmigo entonces son mis enemigos…

Skipper: TU YA SABES LA RESPUESTA, Y ES NO, pero que piensas calamar, no nos asustas, y ahora mismo te vamos a detener

Calamar de titanio: como quieran, es su funeral…

 _De repente comenzaron a llegar más guardias de rex a la mansión_

Skipper: si, va a ver un funeral, pero para ti

Calamar de titanio: vaya, más público, genial más diversión, espero que se diviertan tanto como yo

Líder guardia: QUITO, O DISPARAMOS

Calamar de titanio: adelante, disparen…

 _Entonces calamar de titanio empezó moverse hacia los guardias que se encontraban en la puerta, quienes estaban listos para disparar_

Líder guardia: NO ES BROMA, VAMOS A DISPARAR

Calamar de titanio: y que esperan, disparen, si es que se atreven, yo no me voy a detener

Líder guardia: FUEGO

 _Luego de la orden del líder de los guardias, los guardias que se encontraban en el lugar comenzaron a disparar todas las balas que tenían hacia calamar de titanio, quien seguía moviendo hacia ellos a pesar de que lo estaban disparando, y sin detenerse siguió quedar cara a cara con los guardias que habían entrado a su mansión_

Calamar de titanio: tonto, ESTOY HECHO DE TITANIO…

 _De repente desde la punta de sus brazos del calamar de titanio comenzaron a salirle cuchillos bien afilados, después comenzó a matar con ellos a todos los guardias que se encontraban en la entrada de su mansión sin piedad, luego de matar a todo lo guardias que pudo, vio como otros guardias corrieran por sus vidas para afuera de su mansión, entonces el calamar de titanio tomo la pistola de los guardias que yacían en el suelo de su mansión pintado por la sangre de estos, y prosiguió con dispárale a todos los guardias que vio, eso hiso, y después de eso ningún guardia de seguridad de rex que había ido a la mansión del calamar de titanio no sobrevivió ese día_

Calamar de titanio: bien, ahora siguen ustedes

 _Entonces el calamar de titanio alcanzo a ver que cabo y Ximena le iban a dar una patada voladora, sin pensarlo dos veces, el calamar se defendió al golpearlos en el aire con uno de sus brazos, rico vomito un granada y se la arroja, pero en cuento el calamar de titanio ve la granada, la toma y se la arroja a rico, que termina explotando cerca de él, kowalski y skipper corren hacia él con un tubo de metal para golearlo, pero para su desgracia el calamar de titanio con sus muchos brazos que tenia lo detuvo a los dos pingüinos al sujetarlos desde el tubo de metal que sujetaban con sus aletas y con el cual iban a golpear al calamar de titanio, pero eso no paso y el calamar de titanio golpea a Kowalski y a skipper lo más fuerte que pudo_

Calamar de titanio: bien, me gustaría quedarme, pero tengo que volar, adiós…, tontos _(risa malvada)_

 _Después de que calamar de titanio venciera a los pingüinos, prosiguió saliendo de su gran mansión_

 **Afuera de la mansión de calamar de titanio**

 _El calamar de titanio vio a su mansión por última vez_

Calamar de titanio: este no es el fin…, solo estoy comenzando

 _Entonces el calamar saca un botón rojo y lo presiona, después de eso la mansión del calamar de titanio explota con los pingüinos adentro_

Calamar de titanio: hasta nunca pingüino, fue un placer conocerlos, pero…, tengo que seguir mi camino sin ustedes, fue divertido mientras duro _(risa malvada)_

 **En la oficina de rex en la empresa estafamex**

 _El puerco espín estaba esperando en el teléfono noticias de los pingüinos, hasta que por fin suena el teléfono, y rex lo contesta_

Líder del rescate: HOLA, hay alguien allí

Rex: hola, que paso… ¿salieron con vida?

Líder del rescate: jefe, ya vimos toda la mansión

Rex: y bien, que fue lo que paso…

Líder del rescate. Debo decirle que la mansión fue destruida

rex: QUE, eso no puede ser bueno

Líder del rescate: por suerte, encontramos a los pingüinos con vida

rex: que bueno, ya me había asustado

Líder del rescate: si, ya mandamos al hospital a cuatro pingüinos

rex: QUE, como que cuatro pingüinos, si eran cinco

Líder del rescate: bueno…, es que sorprendentemente uno de ellos salió con heridas menores, y además de que no quiso ir porque le tenía miedo a las inyecciones

Rex: hay que bueno, que todo salió bien…


	37. Un villano en el poder parte A

**_ATENCIÓN_** _ **: LOS PINGÜINOS DE MADAGASCAR NO ME PERTENECEN.**_

 ** _OBSERVACIÓN_** _ **: PREPÁRENSE QUE DENTRO DE POCO LA HISTORIA DARÁ UN GIRO RADICAL, Y AUNQUE FALTA UN POCO MAS PARA EL FINAL, LAS COSAS DESDE AHORITA YA SE VAN A PONER MAS INTERESANTES, XD.**_

 _ **RECORDATORIO: NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS, SON MUY IMPORTANTES PARA CONTINUAR ESTA HISTORIA, ME ANIMAN MUCHO...**_

* * *

 **En la agencia secreta de los pingüinos**

 _Los pingüinos, kowalski, rico, cabo y Ximena, estaba en un coma profundo, en el cual duraron un mes en ese estado, luego de ese prolongado tiempo, los cuatro despertaron_

Kowalski: ¿Qué paso?

Rico: JCDNJDCWNJ DCW

Ximena: Siento como si me hubiera atropellada por un auto a toda velocidad

Cabo: un momento, que no habíamos sido golpeados por un…, AAAAA… y ¿Qué fue?

Kowalski: AHORA LO RECUERDO, FUE LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE LUCHAMOS CON CALAMAR DE TITANIO, esto está mal, PERDIMOS…, pero seguimos aquí

Rico: QUE PACHO

Ximena: porque no lo recordamos bien

Kowalski: debe ser porque nos golpeamos muy fuerte la cabeza, lo que me intriga ahora, es que no hay nadie

Cabo: pero, ¿Por qué no hay nadie?, se supone que llegamos aquí de alguna forma, ¿no?

Kowalski: OIGAN, Y SKIPPER

Rico: CWINJNCNCJONJC

Cabo: NO ESTA

Ximena: SKIPPER, no esta

Kowalski: esto está mal, nuestro líder ha desaparecido y despertamos en este lugar, que está muy desierto al parecer

Cabo: ¿alguien sabe cuánto tiempo duramos en dormidos?

Kowalski: Debieron ser días, por no decir años

Ximena: Propongo ir a buscar ayuda

Rico: NCNJDCNJCNCV

Kowalski: no lo sé, podría ser una trampa

Cabo: vamos, de todos monos debemos de irnos tarde o temprano

Kowalski: está bien, entonces vamos a investigar….

 **En los pasillos de la agencia secreta**

 _Los pingüinos kowalski, rico, cabo y Ximena estaban buscando ayuda, pero al parecer no había nadie cerca del lugar de donde se encontraban, después de un rato de ver que todo el lugar estaba completamente vacío, los cuatro pingüino se reúnen de nuevo, paras que como le fue a los demás_

Kowalski: tuvieron éxito, porque yo no

Rico: NJDCWNJDCWNJDCWMW

Cabo: no, nada, parece que no hay nadie

Ximena: cero, este lugar esta mas desierto que el desierto

Kowalski: esto es muy extraño

Ximena: no comprendo, explica kowalski

Kowalski: si, no les parece extraño que después de estar quien sabe cuánto tiempo dormido, al despertar no había nadie, y para aumentar mas la sospecha, los cuatro despertamos al mismo tiempo, y para el colmo, no recordamos perfectamente cómo fue que llegamos a parar a este lugar

Cabo: porque habremos despertado en la agencia secreta, que no se suponía que estaban en nueva york

Rico: JCWNJWNNOWDVVMVWW

Ximena: mmm…., tienes razón kowalski, el lugar más importante de los agencia secreta de los pingüinos esta vacio, no recordamos como llegamos acá, y los cuatro despertamos al mismo tiempo, si, tiene lógica, esto tiene que ser obra de algún villano

Cabo: pero quien, ¿el doctor x?

Kowalski: no lo creo, lo dejamos sin casa espacial la ultima vez, y además si esto es un plan, tuvo que ser planeado con tiempo, y tiene que ser un plan extremadamente largo, a quien conocemos que hace planes ridículamente largos

Rico: NJCWNJDCNJODCWNJODCW

Cabo: ¿calamar de titanio?

Ximena: no, el es muy, el, tuvo que a ver sido otro, alguien como, el dentista

Kowalski: NO, no puede, el no tiene pasaporte

Ximena: rayos, y se hace llama un profesional, en fin, LOS ALIENIGENAS, de seguro ellos fueron

Cabo: NO, creo que de hacer sido ellos, estaría el mundo lleno de extraterrestre

Rico: CHI, EMJWCJJDCWCVRR3V

Kowalski: mmm… ¿hámster vil?

Todos: NAAAAA…, no lo creo

Kowlaski: entonces, fue…., quizás…., ¿Quién mas queda?

Cabo: Mmm… ¿Omar?

 _Todos comienzan a reírse_

Kowalski: lo persigue la policía a cada rato

Rico: JEJEJEJE, CJCFNMCVFEBB, CHI, GRACIOSO

Cabo: es muy difícil de creer

Ximena: es más probable que sea un villano que no hemos visto, de seguro es un gran villano nuevo que hace planes ridículamente largos

Kowalski: pero cuál será su plan, bien, no debemos sacar conclusiones todavía, antes debemos llegar al zoológico de central park, y encontrar a nuestro líder, skipper

Xiemna: si, es cierto, donde se habrá metido skipper

Rico: SKIPPER

Cabo: si, debemos ir a buscar a skipper, pero., saben dónde queda la salida

 _Todo el mundo se queda callado, y se quedan viéndose_

Todos: no lo recuerdo

 **En medio de un bosque**

 _Los pingüinos después de horas de a ver buscado la salida, kowalski, rico, cabo y Ximena salen de esas instalaciones sin nadie más adentro, pero terminan perdiéndose en el bosque_

Ximena: genial, nos pedimos

Cabo: primero nos perdemos en la agencia secreta, y ahora en el bosque

Rico: NJCWNJCMMCWWCV

Kowalski: Este día ha sido muy confuso, me gustaría que nos mandara un golpe de suerte, o que un tipo raro nos dijera que es lo que ha pasado, ¿Por qué el mundo estará tan desierto?

Ximena: si, pero crees que skipper aparecerá así como si nada, con una camioneta último modelo, y nos explique qué ha pasado todo este tiempo, si, ya me imagino, que irónico seria eso

 _De repente aparece skipper en una camioneta último modelo a escala_

Skipper: POR FIN LOS ENCUENTRO EQUIPO, rápido vengan a mi camioneta último modelo, y luego les explico que es lo que ha pasado todo este tiempo

Cabo: WOW…, que irónico fue eso

Rico: NNCJNCJNJOCNCOMCE2MC

kowalski: vaya Ximena, parece que tiene el súper poder de Omar

Ximena. QUE, rayos, Omar me debió contagiar su súper poder, de seguro el súper poder se contagia como el sida

Cabo: o quizás solo fue coincidencia

Ximena: mmm…, quizás solo fue coincidencia, y además ¿Quién querría el poder de Omar?

Skipper: pero apresúrense, que no tenemos tiempo

 **En la camioneta último modelo**

 _Rico estaba condicionando el vehículo, mientras que skipper les contaba lo que había pasado_

Rico: YUJU, EQJECNCENCEEMCEVMO, LALALALALALA, MANEJANDO POR EL BOSQUE, LALALALALA, PISANDO ARDILLAS, LALALALA NNDCNCJNMMFMFF, CONDUCCIENDO A MAXIMA VELOCIDAD, CHI…

Skipper. RICO, NO VAYAS TAN LENTO, ACELERALE

Rico: OK, CHI, VAMOS, A TODO LO QUE DA….., CHI, MASH….

Ximena: entonces skipper, que es lo que paso

Cabo: si skipper, tenemos mucha curiosidad

Kowalski: desde que despertamos que tenemos esa curiosidad

Skipper: bien, les cuento, la última vez que nos enfrentamos a calamar de titanio, el fue imparable, y nos derroto como si nada, destruyo el lugar donde estábamos luchando, y ustedes quedaron noqueados por los escombros que les cayeron encima, yo fui el único que solo salir ileso, después les llego la ayuda y los llevaron al hospital, yo por mi parte me fui al central park, pero paso algo inesperado

 _ **En los recuerdos de skipper**_

 **En el zoológico de central park**

 _Skipper había llegado a su guarida del zoológico de central park, preocupado por su situación actual, comienza a moverse por todo el lugar, como tratando de buscar algo_

Skipper: esto está mal, mi equipo anda grave en el hospital, estoy solo y ese calamar de titanio, pareciera que fuera imparable, de seguro hiso una alianza con otro villano más poderoso, pero ahora que voy a hacer, si alguien ataca me costara mucho hacerle frente, pero no tengo otra opción, hasta que mi equipo se recupere, estoy solo

 _Finalmente el pingüino líder se para de buscar, porque había encontrado lo que buscaba, que era un llave_

Skipper: perfecto, aquí estaba, sabía que este momento llegaría tarde o temprano, pero jamás me imagine que fuera tan pronto

 _Entonces skipper abre un compartimiento secreto, en el cual estaba toda una armería llena de armas algo futuristas hechas por kowalski_

Skipper: bien kowalski, llego el día, esperemos que tu arsenal futurista sirva de algo

 _De repente la ciudad comienza a hacer atacada por hámster vil cerca del central park, por lo que skipper logra escuchar un gran escándalo en la ciudad, luego skipper enciende la televisión, para ver si lograba ver que estaba pasando, y lo consigue, porque ya lo estaban pasando en el noticiero_

Chuck charles: parece que el día del juicio final a llegado, literalmente el apocalipsis esta a la vuelta de la esquina, nuestra ciudad está haciendo atacada por un ejército de robots en forma de hámster, y un mega-robots con forma de canguro, el ejercito ya mando a sus tropas para atacar esta amenaza robótica, será que llego el día en que los robots se revelen contra los humanos, eso pronto lo sabremos, les recomenzamos que no salgan de sus casas y que mantengan la calma, yo soy chuck charles, y estas fueron las noticias

Skipper: que, un ejército de robots en forma de hámster y un mega-robot en forma de canguro, no puede ser el doctor x, lo acabamos de vencer hace unos días, ¿a quién mas conozco con esos elementos?, un momento, claro que conozco a alguien, _(serio) hámster vil…_

 **En la ciudad de nueva york**

 _Hámster vil se encontraba arriba de un edificio de la ciudad de nueva york, viendo como su ejército de robots atacaban a los habitantes de la ciudad, y como el mega-robots ataca los edificios, también veía los atenticos esfuerzos del ejército de neutralizar a amenaza de hámster vil_

Hámster vil: tontos humanos, no pueden detenerme, YO SOY HAMSTER VIL _(risa malvada)_ NADIE PUEDE CONMIGO, YO SOY INVENCIBLE…

 _Después aparece skipper detrás de hámster vil_

Skipper: estas seguro de eso, hámster vil

Hámster vil: skipper, que alegría verte, me alegra que estés en primera fila para ver, el fin de este mundo, y el comienzo de mi reinado, COMO EL SUPREMO GOBERNANTE DE ESTE PLANETE _(risa malvada, y comienza a toser)_ rayos, creo que si es malo reír tanto

Skipper: lo siento hámster vil, pero no pasara, ni hoy, NI NUNCA

Hámster vil: y quien me detendrá, TU…, _(se ríe)_ no me hagas reír…

Skipper: así es, te voy a derrotar, de una vez, y pasa siempre

Hámster vil: está bien, a ver qué puede hacer

Skipper: te lo aseguro hámster, que te sorprenderás

 _Luego hámster vil levanta un hubo del suelo, y skipper saca de su mochila una espada_

Hámster vil: una espada, ¿enserio?

Skipper: pero no cualquier espada, según kowalski, esta espada puede cortar hasta con solo verla

Hámster vil: mmm.., eso no es cierto, a ver…

 _Entonces hámster vil ve la espada hecha por kowalski detenidamente, después de unos segundo, los ojos de hámster vil comienza a dolerle_

Hámster vil: AAAAAAA…., MIS OJOS, MIS HERMOSOS OJITOS…

Skipper: lo vez, esta espada es tan afilada que te deja ciego con solo verla

Hámster vil: aunque sea cierto, yo te ganare de una vez por todas

Skipper: lo mismo te digo…

 _De repente hámster vil y skipper comienzan a atacarse con el arma que tenían a su alcance, en eso se miran frente a frente por unos segundos tratando de adivinarle su próximo movimiento, después de unos momentos, ambos deciden atacar frente a frente y se golpean fuertemente sus armas, y ambos luego de a ver pasado hombro a hombro, se quedan quietos por otros segundos más, luego el tuvo que hámster vil estaba utilizando como arma, se corta perfectamente en dos pedazos_

Hámster vil: vaya, esto no me lo esperaba

Skipper: ríndete hámster vil, yo tengo las… ás de ganar

Hámster vil: lo reconozco, pero esta no es la última vez que me veras por aquí, yo volveré más pronto de lo que crees…

 _Repentinamente hámster vil resbala en el borde del techo y cae desde lo más alto del edificio de donde se encontraba_

Hámster vil: ESTE NO ES EL FIN, YO VOLVERE TONTO PINGÜINO…

 _Hámster vil cae hasta un basurero, mientras que skipper veía como el ejercito robótico en forma de hámster y el mega-robot en forma de canguro seguían destruyendo la ciudad_

Skipper: hay no, esto está mal, la ciudad se está cayendo a pedazos, y el ejército solo esta de adorno, tendré que hacer todo yo

 _Entonces skipper salta desde lo más alto del edificio hasta el hombro del mega-robot en forma de canguro de hámster vil_

Skipper: bien, según kowalski, esta espada puede cortar cualquier material conocido en la tierra, vamos a ver si es cierto

 _Luego el pingüino que había saltado hasta el hombre del mega-robot de hámster, comienza a destruir con su espada a tal robots gigante, en la calle con hámster vil, el roedor con su control remoto comienza a controlar a su mega-robot en forma de cangu5000 de manera manual, tratando de quitarle a su robot gigante al molesto pingüino que lo estaba destrozando, que era skipper_

Hámster vil: pero que está haciendo ese tonto pingüino, yo le voy a enseñar modales y a no meterse con mi robot gigante, que me costó mucho tiempo hacerlo

 _De repente uno de las manos del robot gigante de hámster vil logra golpear fuertemente a skipper, y este termina golpeándose contra un edificio de la calle de donde se encontraba, después el pingüino despierta todo aturdido_

Skipper: que pasó…, ASI ESTABA LUCHANDO CONTRA HAMSTER VIL…

 _Skipper se fija por la ventana que había roto antes al entrar de golpe al edificio donde se encontraba, el pingüino solo vio lo de antes, la destrucción de toda la ciudad de nueva york_

Skipper: no puede ser, mi ciudad sigue siendo destruida, ese hámster vil, me las va a pagar, veamos si kowalski tiene una mega arma, para destruir al mega-molesto robot

 _Después de que el pingüino vio nuevamente su mochila con el armamento hecho por kowalski, ve una gran RPG_

Skipper: WOW…, que gran RPG _,_ mmm…, como es que kowalski pudo meter esta monstruosidad en esta cosa-mochila pequeñita, en fin, eso no importa, lo importante es, que es lo que hace esta belleza

 _Entonces skipper dispara el RPG que tenia apuntándole al mega-robot en forma de canguro de hámster vil, en eso una gran cantidad de energía destructiva comenzó a salir del RPG hecho por kowalski, y destroza como si nada al robot gigante en forma de canguro del hámster, mientras este se quedaba boca abierto y a la vez muy enojado porque le destruyeron su obra maestra_

Hámster vil: NOOO…, ACABAN DE DESTROZAR MI CREACION MAESTRO, MI MEJOR CREACION ROBOTICA, MEGA-CYBERCANGU5000, MALDITO PINGÜINO, ME LAS VAS A PAGAR CASO SKIPPER…

 _Luego los robots en forma de hámster fueron hacia el edificio en donde se encontraba el pingüino, skipper baja del edificio y de su mochila saca una pistola laser, y comienza a moverse sin ser visto por el edificio y comienza a dispararle a todos los robots que tenía a su alcance hasta llegar hasta abajo, ya en la calle, comenzó a caminar hacia hámster vil y dispararle a todos los robots que se le acercaban, muy lenta y tranquilamente, hasta que nuevamente hámster vil y skipper quedaron frente a frente_

Hamster vil: skipper…

Skipper: hamster vil

Hámster vil: te dije que nos veríamos otra vez, y así fue

Skipper: así fue, pero esta vez te detendré permanentemente, y esta vez, no podrás caer salir huyendo, cayendo desde el 50° piso

Hámster vil: bueno, que se le va ha hacer, pero ya hasta de palabrerías…, y vayamos directo a tu final

Skipper: lo mismo te digo hámster vil

 _De repente ambos sacan un gran rayo laser y se disparan, los dos esquivan el rayo del otro_

Skipper: vaya, que rayo tan potente, me pregunto que hara

 _Entonces los robots de hámster vil comenzaron a atacar a skipper, y este los comenzó a destruir con su gran rayo laser_

Hámster vil: hasta nunca tonto pingüino…

Skipper. QUE, no es justo, que no ves que ando ocupado

Hamser vil: los villanos nunca jugamos limpio, deberías saberlo

Skipper: asi, es cierto…

Hámster vil: ADIOS SKIPPER…

 _ **De vuelta en la realidad**_

 **En la camioneta último modelo**

 _Skipper terminaba de explicarles a los demás lo que había pasado_

Skipper: y eso fue lo que paso, cuando desperté, el mundo había cambiado mucho, aun no podía entender porque seguía vivo, si hámster vil me había derrotado, enseguida me di cuenta que hámster vil no solo me había derrotado, sino que ahora es el supremo gobernante del mundo, yo no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, entonces me fui a la agencia secreta de los pingüinos para saber de ustedes, cuando me los encontré en el camión

Rico: DENCEMCMMDCWMDCW

Kowalski: hámster vil, ¿el supremo gobernante del mundo?

Cabo: esto tiene que ser un sueño

Ximena: no pudo creer, que finalmente hámster vil tuvo éxito, ¿Quién lo creería?

Skipper: y que me dicen, ¿Por qué estaban en medio del bosque?, y ¿Cómo están allá en la agencia secreta?

Kowalski: bueno, tengo malas noticias, cuando despertamos, no encontramos a nadie allá, estaba vacio

Ximena: si, estaba más desierto que el desierto

Cabo: no querrán, que hámster vil también ataco a la agencia secreta, verdad

Skipper: eso me temo, kowalski, tiene alguna idea de porque hámster vil después de todo estos años, finalmente tuvo éxito con sus panes

Kowalski: tal vez tenga algo, según recuerdo, hámster vil estaba detrás de un extraño diamante de no ser que se trataba, pero esa poderoso, algo asi como que lo ocupara para control mental, o no me acuerdo, quizás, skipper, cuando despertaste, ¿viste a los demás que actuaban de manera extraña?, algo así como tipo zombie

Skipper: ahora que lo mencionas, creo que sí, entonces ya sabemos porque hámster vil esta vez gano, y se convierto en el súper gobernante del mundo

Cabo: si, ya tenemos algo, pero como le ganamos

Kowalski: y lo más importante, donde esta

Ximena: pero como le ganaremos, ni modo que le toquemos a la puerta, que irónicamente nos habrá, lo atacamos, tenga el diamante en una especie de aparto para controlar mentes, que es ridículamente pequeño, y que al destruir esa pequeñez, todo el mundo se salve, y así le humillaremos nuevamente y le bajaremos tremendamente la autoestima a hámster vil ya que ni aun teniendo éxito en sus planes puede con nosotros, hasta el punto que se quiera suicidar, o algo por el estilo

Kowalski: pues, más o menos, ese es el plan

Rico: JMODCMDMWCMKWVVVR

Ximena: a, perfecto, wow… irónicamente me convertí en una genio, me volvi muy inteligente, irónicamente no puedo dejar de decir esa palabra, como rayos irónicamente Omar controla esto, irónicamente no lo comprendo

Skipper: me perdí de algo, o Ximena tiene el poder de Omar

Ximena: no es nada, de seguro solo es conciencia, la simple ironía del universo, y ya quiero dejar de decir irónico todo el tiempo, a ver, ustedes conocieron a Omar, como controla Omar este poder

Kowalski: Fácil, porque no lo controla

Ximena: skipper, tenemos algo que contarme

Skipper: Bueno, una vez tuve un sueño, en el que casi destruye al mundo por culpa del poder de la ironía, tú crees, julien el rey del mundo, hay por favor…

Ximena: SI, ESO, de seguro esto es un sueño, por eso los cuatro despertamos al mismo, tiempo, en la agencia secreta no había nadie, skipper perdió contra alguien, y hámster vil es el gobernante supremo del mundo, y lo más importante, que tengo el poder de Omar, el poder de la ironía, si esto tiene que ser un sueño, porque sino, no tendría sentido, seria muy irnico, a ver, golpearme, muy fuerte, en la cabeza, por favor..

Kowalski: no creo que sea buena idea, que…

Ximena: QUE ME GOLPEEN LA CABEZA LES DIJE

Rico: OK…

 _Entonces rico hace saltar la camioneta con un gran hoyo que había en el camino, y Ximena termina golpeándose la cabeza con el techo del vehículo, y termino dormida, cuando despertó ya estaban en central park_

Kowalski: Ximena despierta

Ximena: _(despierta)_ que paso, eeee…, SI, SOLO FUE UN SUEÑO, lo sabía, no tengo el poder de Omar

Kowalski: de que estás hablando, te golpeaste la cabeza cuando íbamos hacia central park, te dije que no era un sueño

Ximena: un momento, sigo teniendo el poder de Omar

Kowalski: pues creo que si

Ximena: a ver, vamos a ver, seria irónico que te cayera popo de paloma

 _De repente le cae popo de paloma a kowalski_

Kowaski: AAAAA…, porque a mi

Ximena: vaya, si tengo e poder de la ironía, vaya, no era un sueño

 **En el zoológico de central park**

 _Los cinco pingüinos entran al zoológico, y ven al entrar, que en el trono de julien se encontraba hámster vil, siendo atendido por todos sus sirvientes, que eran todo el mundo_

Hámster vil: pingüino, que bueno que los vuelvo a ver, como podrán notar, sin ustedes, mis días se han vuelto algo, aburrido que digamos

Ximena: hámster vil, finalmente nos encontramos de nuevo

Hámster vil: así es, pero esta vez yo tengo la ventaja de ganar, y una vez que controle la mentes de ustedes cuatro, MI VICTORIA ESTARA ASEGUARADA _(risa malvada)_

Cabo: que, como que los cuatro, que no somos cinco

 _Repentinamente skipper saca una pistola con el diamante controla mentes y le dispara a cabo, skipper vuelve a apuntar, pero esta vez a Kowalski y Ximena, rico se logra dar cuenta a tiempo y salva a los dos pingüinos, al empujarlos, pero rico termina siendo controlado por hámster vil_

Kowalski: pero que, imposible

Ximena: Hámster vil, juegas muy sucio, nos atacas por la espalda

Hámster vil: ya deberían saber, soy villano, nosotros los villanos nunca jugamos limpio, y nos gusta atacar por la espalda, _(risa malvada)_

Kowalski: pero como, skipper desde que lo vimos desde el principio, ya era uno más controlado mentalmente por ti

Hámster vil: bueno, antes de que ustedes dos sean mis sirvientes de por vida, les contare como paso… _(Risa malvada)_

 _ **Continuara….**_


	38. Un villano en el poder parte B

**_ATENCIÓN_** _ **: LOS PINGÜINOS DE MADAGASCAR NO ME PERTENECEN.**_

 ** _OBSERVACIÓN_** _ **: PREPÁRENSE QUE DENTRO DE POCO ESTA COSA SE VOLVERÁ MAS EMOCIONANTE.**_

 _ **RECORDATORIO: SI ESTÁN LEYENDO ESTO, POR FAVOR NO DEJEN REVIEWS... BUENO SI DÉJENLOS, SON NECESARIOS, XD.**_

* * *

 **En el zoológico de central park**

 _Skipper que estaba siendo controlado mentalmente por hámster vil, ataca a su propio equipo con el rayo controlador de mentes a cabo y rico, quedando solo en pie Kowalski y Ximena_

Hámster vil: verán, en la batalla final, skipper y yo turismo una gran pelea, pero yo gane, y después con mi gran rayo controla mente, pude ser el gobernante supremo del mundo, y todo gracias al diamante que tiene el arma que tiene skipper en su aleta, y creo que hable de mas

Ximena: entonces el diamante esta en el rayo que sujeta skipper

Kowalski: ENTONCES CONTRA EL

 _De repente skipper le lanza el rayo controla mente a hámster vil_

Hámster vil: no tan rápido, aun no termino de contar la historia, bien, como les iba diciendo, aun recuerdo el día en que le pude quitar el diamante a ese molesto pajarraco

 _ **En los recuerdos hámster vil**_

 **En una carretera interestatal**

 _Hámster seguía siguiendo al ave que se había llevado su preciado diamante_

Hámster vil: OYE, REGRESA CON ESO TONTO PAJARO DE… _(Pasa un camión)_ DE VUELVEME ESO PAJARRACO… _(Pasa otro camión)_

 _Luego hámster vil toma una piedra y se la lanza al pájaro, que termina dándole y este cae_

Hámster vil: SI, LE DI, SOY EL MEJOR DEL MUNDO, NADIE PUEDE CONMIGO

 _Entonces el ave cae en el techo del contenedor de uno de los camiones que pasaban por la carrerea interestatal_

Pájaro: ADIOS TONTO

Hámster vil: QUE, NOOO…, REGRESA CON MI DIAMENTE, PAJARRACO DE… _(Pasa otro camión)_ , esta vez no te me vas a escapar

 **En el techo del contenedor de un camión**

 _El pájaro se encontraba cuidando el diamante que le había quitado a hámster vil, mientras se encontraba viajando en el techo del contenedor de uno de los camiones que estaba pasando por la carreta interestatal, repentinamente aparece hámster vil que termina sorprendiendo al pajaro, el ave se logra dar cuenta a tiempo de la presencia de hámster vil, antes de que le diera un fuerte golpe, después del ataque de hámster vil, ambos se quedaron viendo frente a frente_

Hámster vil: quien eres tú

Agente pájaro D3: está bien, te diré, yo soy el agente pájaro D3

Hámster vil: D3, que no tiene nombre

Agente pájaro D3, no, nunca me lo dijeron, decían que esa información no era de importancia

Hámster vil: y porque me quitas el diamante

Agente pájaro D3: yo soy uno de los cinco pájaros encargados de proteger el diamante que ansias obtener

Hámster vil: ¿pájaros?, pero que especie de ave eres tu

Agente pájaro D3: que nunca me lo dijeron, decían que esa información era más estúpida que saber mi nombre, y que curioso que no pasara un camión

Hámster vil: AAAAA…, estamos arriba de un camión, ni modo que pase otro más rápido que este, mmm…, ahora si podrán escuchar mis groserías, bien aquí voy, TU ERES….

 _De repente el camión en se para, y en cuento hámster vil dice una grosería, pasa otro camión que hace que nadie escuche las groserías que dice hámster vil_

Hámster vil: HAY POR FAVOR…

Agente pájaro D3: vaya, que irónico fue eso

Hámster vil: si, esto tiene el nombre de Omar por todos lados, OMAR SAL DE DONDE QUIERA QUE ESTES

 _Entonces aparece Omar_

Omar: está bien, está bien, estoy aquí, aunque no entiendo por que todo el mundo me culpa por todas sus ironías, que no conocen la simple coincidencia

Hámster vil: OAMR, sabes los problemas que me causas

Omar: ¿Cuáles?, está bien, seré bueno contigo, seria irónico que al agente pájaro 3D, digo, D3, le caiga un rayo, en este bonito lugar que no se ve ninguna tormenta eléctrica en kilómetros a la redonda

Agente pájaro D3: AAAAA…, que se supone que pase

Hámster vil: que te caiga un rayo, pero…

 _Repentinamente le cae un rayo al agente pájaro D3, y hámster vil comienza a reírse_

Hámster vil: que divertido es esto

Omar: verdad que si, a ver, otra vez, sabes que sería más irónico, que te cayera otro rayo exactamente en el mismo lugar

Agente pájaro 3D: NO, POR FAVOR NO LO DIGAS…, AAAAA…, MUY TARDE

 _Después le vuelve a caer otro rayo al agente pájaro D3, y hámster vil se vuelve a reír_

Hámster vil: es más divertido una segunda vez

Agente pájaro D3: AAAAA.., ESTO NO ES DIVERTIDO, Y DEJA DE HACER ESO TONTO PINGÜINO

Omar: sabes que, tú me caes más, y el mundo estaría mejor sin ti, por cierto, ¿estás sano del corazón?

Agente pájaro D3: AAAAA.., pues si, pero para que quieres esa información, un momento, no puede ser

Omar: jejejejeje, ya los sabia, pero así es mas divergido, sería una lástima que te diera un paro cardiaco, porque sería muy irónico, estando tan sano del corazón y de repente un fin inminente

Agente pájaro D3: que hice yo para merecer esto, en fin, antes de que pase lo fue, diré unas últimas groserías…. ODIO ESTE MUNDO….., Y VOY A DECIR TODAS GROSERIAS QUE ME SEEE…., AQUÍ VOY…, TONTO, ESTUPIDO… _(Le da un paro cardiaco)_

Hámster vil: jejejeje, pobre, porque no tenía dinero _(se ríe)_

Omar: en fin, me gusta ayudar, aunque este poder es muy genial, irónicamente también es muy odioso y solo me trae problemas, me gustaría que alguien más compartiera mi miseria, lástima que no se contagia por herencia, mmmm…, de la que te salvaste skipper, en fin, seria irónico que mi poder se contrariará como el sida, y….., lo dije, jejejejejeje, lo malo que no he tenido relaciones…., con nadie, importante _(risa malvada)_

Agente m: te acotaste con la, técnicamente la número uno de toda la agencia secreta de los pingüino

Omar: oye, cierra el pico, que no vez que hay niños escuchándote

Agente m: cuales niños, si estamos en medio de la nada, si no fuera por la carretera interestatal

Omar: si, irónicamente no

Agente m. en veces, olvido tu poder de la ironía

Niños: oiga señor, de donde vienen los bebes

Agente m: este bien niño, les cuento

 _30 minutos después, los niños salen corriendo_

Omar: mira lo que hiciste, traumaste a los chamacos esos

Agente m: yo no tengo la culpa, ellos preguntaron

Omar: pues les hubiera dicho lo del pájaro ese que los trae de quien sabe donde…

Agente m: ya crecerán

Omar: si, bien traumados, pero eso sí, de adolecentes ya sabrán que hacer, gracias a ti

Agente m: hay ya no me molestes, por cierto, te andan buscando

Omar: así, ya me acorde porque andamos huyendo, en fin, voy a correr por mi vida, como siempre

Policías: OIGAN, ALLI ESTA OMAR, ATRAPENLO…

Omar: HAY POR FAVOR, QUE USTEDES NUNCA SE CANSAN DE ESO…

 _Omar nuevamente termina corriendo por su vida por la culpa de la policía que no lo dejaba en paz, por mientras con hámster vil, este por fin tenía el diamante enfrente de el_

Hámster vil: perfecto, finalmente tengo el diamante en mi poder, AHORA NADIE PODRA DETENERME, YO SERE INVENCIBLE, y mi autoestima esta por los cielos _(risa malvada)_

 _ **De vuelta a la realidad**_

 **En el zoológico de central park**

 _Hámster vil termina de contarles a Kowalski y Ximena lo que paso_

Ximena: entonces fue Omar, lo sabia

Kowalski: un momento, y porque el cielo esta como de color rojo

Hámster vil: porque es un domo de energía hecha por mi rayo este controla mente, que me asegura que todo serán mis sirvientes de por vida

Ximena: porque es de color rojo

Hámster vil: porque el azul no me gusta

Ximena: pero es más tocando el rosa, que no había escarlata

Kowalski: o carmesí

Ximena: o escarlata

Hámster vil: basta ya no, nadie es perfecto, además pronto serán mi sirvientes estilo zombie, así que nadie lo notara más que yo

Kowalski: no lo creo, rápido Ximena esta distraído

Ximena: de acuerdo, ATAQUEN….

 _Entonces Kowalski y Ximena corren hacia hámster vil_

Hámster vil: hay por favor, no me hagan reír, están muy lejos, además que Omar me inspiro para tener un súper poder, y gracias a mi controla mente, le ordene a los mejores científicos del mundo, que me hicieran un súper traje que genere descargas eléctricas súper potentes, que es la cosa que llevo puesto, algo así como que controlar el rayo y la electricidad, todavía no llegan…

 _Hámster vil veía su reloj mientras que Kowalski y Ximena seguían corriendo hacia hámster vil, ya cuando llegaron hasta hámster vil, este los sorprende con su súper traje que le permitía controlar la electricidad, y les manda rayos a los dos pingüinos, dejando a Kowalski y a Ximena muy electrificados_

Kowalski: pero que fue eso

Ximena: no es justo

Hámster vil: tan si quiera me estaban escuchando, en fin, que importa, ahora serán su fin

 _Luego hámster vil saca su rayo controla mente y comienza a dispararles a Kowalski y a Ximena_

Kowalski: Ximena, como venceremos a hámster vil, es muy poderoso

Ximena: _(se ríe)_ Kowalski, Kowalski, Kowalski, que no sabes que… _(Pose cursi)_ TENGO EL PODER DE LA IRONIA

Kowalski. Bueno si, pero y si hámster vil te da con su rayo de mente

Ximena: hay Kowalski, no seas pesimista, eso sería lo peor que podría pasar, ahora mismo lo venceré como si nada, además dudo mocho que así como si nada me diera, hay por favor, eso sería muy irónico, SOY LA NUMERO UNO, y acabo de decir irónico verdad

Kowalski: si…

Ximena: rayos, Omar tiene razón, más que una bendición, esto es una maldición

 _Repentinamente hámster vil le da a Ximena con su rayo controla mentes, dejando solo a Kowalski en pie_

Kowalski: hay no, yo soy el único en el mundo que queda en pie contra hámster vil, ahora que voy a hacer, vamos Kowalski, piensa, piensa, piensa, que hago, que hago, que es lo que hago, un momento, LO TENGO…, YA SE LO QUE TENGO QUE HACER

 _Unos momentos después, hámster vil había tenia a todo el mundo en su poder, o eso es lo que él creía_

Hámster vil: _(riendo)_ finalmente Ximena y Kowalski han caído, y con ellos, TAMBIEN CAYO LA ULTIMA ESPERANZA DEL PLANETA _(risa malvada)_

Calamar de titanio: _(aparece)_ estas seguro, hámster vil

Hámster vil: rayos, odio cuando me dicen eso, porque todo el mundo me dice lo mismo, AAAAA…, eres tú, calamar de titanio, un momento, que no deberías estar siendo controlado por mi rayo controla mentes

Calamar de titanio: SEEEEE…, mi titanio me protege de tu control mental

Hámster vil: genial, tiene sentido, pero…., a que se debe tu visita, si se puede saber

Calamar de titanio: veras, mi plan era un plan que incluía al mundo de antes, no siendo controlado por una rata ingenua como tú

Hámster vil: a quien le dices rata ingenua

Calamar de titanio: como podrás comprender, no puede a ver dos amos en este pequeño planeta

Hámster vil: parece tienes razón

Calamar de titanio: así que supongo que ya sabes lo que sigue

Hámster vil: si lo que quieres es una épica batalla, pues lo tendrás

Calamar de titanio: contaba con ello

 _De repente hámster vil comienza a lanzarle rayos a calamar de titanio, quien este los esquiva, luego hámster vil se acerca hacia calamar de titanio al mismo tiempo que le seguía lanzando poderosos rayos, repentinamente calamar de titanio le coloca enfrente de hámster vil, una gran pared de metal, que luego sale volando hacia hámster vil, atrapándolo para después haciendo que este chocara de espaldas contra una pared de ladrillos y de frente con la pared de metal_

Hámster vil: _(herido)_ pero que fue eso

Calamar de titanio: tú controlas una parte del electromagnetismo, y yo solo controlo la otra parte

Hámster vil: entiendo, entonces conque esas tenemos, verdad

Calamar de titanio: pues no me puedo quejar, siempre quise saber que fuerzas era mejor

Hámster vil: Entonces que así sea, no me rendiré hasta que venza al magnetismo

Calamar de titanio: y yo no me rendiré, hasta ver a la electricidad caer

Hámster vil y calamar de titanio: ELETRICIDAD O MAGNETISMO, QUIEN HAGARA, HAMSTER VIL O CALAMAR DE TITANIO, ESTO TERMINA AQUÍ Y AHORA, PORQUE YO, TE GANARE…

 _Entonces hámster vil crea con su súper traje un potente súper rayo que termina electrocutando a calamar de titanio, hasta dejarlo muy herido en el suelo_

Hámster vil: vez, te dije que y era superior a ti, tonto calamar

 _Luego hámster vil ve que calamar de titanio no caía al suelo, y después de unos momentos, calamar de titanio comienza a reírse_

Hámster vil: pero que, se supone que ahorita deberías estar muerto, que el metal no es un potente conductor de la electricidad

Calamar de titanio: tonto hámster, si, el metal es un buen conductor de la electricidad, pero por eso debajo de mi titanio tengo un buen aislante, que me protege de tus potentes rayos, crees que no conozco tu potencial destructivo, he…, hámster vil

 _De repente comenzó a llover y escucharse truenos en el cielo_

Hámster vil: calamar de titanio

Calamar de titanio: Hámster vil

Hámster vil: no creas que podrás escapar de mi furia

Calamar de titanio: Lo mismo te digo

 _Hámster vil comienza a hacer una bola de energía enfrente de él, que luego manda toda esa potente energía destructiva hacia calamar de titanio, que se queda allí parado como si nada, sorprendentemente calamar de titanio logro soportar todo el poder del ataque de hámster vil, pero todo a su alrededor estaba completamente destruido_

Hámster vil: pero que…, imposible

Calamar de titanio: _(cansado)_ te dije…, que tu poder…, no tiene comparación con el mío, ya fue todo..

Hámster vil: no, todavía no acabo, ahora si veras, TODO EL ALCANCE DE MI PODER

 _Repentinamente hámster vil comienza a lanzar un potente rayo hacia las nubes de tormenta, por un tiempo determinado_

Hámster vil: TE MOSTARE TODO EL PODER DE LA ELETRICIDAD, EN TODO SU EXPLENDOR…, PARA QUE VEAS EL PODER DESTRUCTIVO QUE TIENE LA ELETRICIDAD….

 _De repente una serie de rayos comienza a caerle a hámster vil, y todo el lugar comienza a ser muy iluminado por la cantidad de veces y tiempo que los rayos estaban en contacto con hámster vil, la lluvia comienza a ser más fuerte, los truenos eran tan fuertemente aturdidores, los vientos eran cada vez más fuerte, y en general la tormenta eléctrica que estaba sobre la ciudad de nueva york cada vez era más potente, hámster vil por su parte, se había llenado de tanto poder, que ya no lo podía contener mas, entonces comienza a correr hacia calamar de titanio_

Hámster vil: AHORA SI, ESTE SERA TU FINAL, AQUÍ TE VA…, MI SUPER GOLPE ELETRICO MORTAL DEL FINAL…

 _Entonces hámster vil golpea con toda sus fuerzas a calamar de titanio, al mismo tiempo que le soltaba todo el poder que estaba conteniendo enfrente de él, lo que provoca una fuerte explosión de luz, que dejaría ciego a cualquiera, después del súper ataque de hámster vil, la lluvia comienza a caer más despacio, hámster vil comienza a reaccionar y a analizar su situación actual_

Hámster vil: te dije, nadie puede conmigo, YO HE GANADO

Calamar de titanio: pues yo no lo creo…

Hámster fil: QUE, ERES…., COMO ES QUE SIGUES AQUÍ

Calamar de titanio: te dije, yo soy mejor que tu

 _Luego calamar de titanio comienza a golpear a hámster vil con su poder de controlar el metal_

Calamar de titanio: ya basta de tonterías, yo he ganado hámster vil, acéptalo

Hámster vil: NO, NUNCA ME RENDIRE ANTE ALGUEN COMO TU…

 _Hámster vil comienza a lanzarle mas rayos a calamar de titanio, el calamar por su parte, comienza a lanzarle trozos grande de metal hacia hamster vil, el hámster comienza a correr hacia el calamar lanzándole rayos, al mismo tiempo que esquivaba los ataque de calamar de titanio, después hámster vil toma un tubo grande de metal y comienza a golpear a calamar de titanio con todas sus fuerzas, después de unos segundos, calamar de titanio controla el tuvo que hámster vil estaba sujetando con su habilidad de controlar al metal, y arroja al roedor lejos en el aire_

Calamar de titanio: mejor ríndete tonto roedor, tu no me puede derrotas, jamás me vencerás, mejor acéptalo

Hámster vil: dije que jamás me rendiría, hasta que te vea caer, Y LO VOY A CUMPLIR…, EJERCITO DE ROBO-HAMSTER, ATAQUENLO

 _Entonces los robots en forma de hámster comienzan a atacar a calamar de titanio, pero este ni se preocupo, ya que con su poder de controlar el metal, para el eso de vencer a un ejército de robots, era pan comido_

Hámster vil: DEMIONS, ESTO NO ESTA FUNCIONANDO, EJERCITO DE SIRVIENTES HIPNOTIZADOS, ATAQUELO

 _Después de la orden de hámster vil, todos lo que se encontraban en el zoológico, comenzaron a atacar a calamar de titanio, pero este ni seguía preocupándose, ya que aun así, para él seguía siendo pan comido, dejaba a todo el que se le acercara, casi al instante fuera de combate, hasta que por fin todo el mundo quedo muy herido en el suelo_

Calamar de titanio: ya fue todo lo que tienes, por favor, no me hagas reir

Hámster vil: YO TE VOY A DEMOSTRAR DE QUE TE DEBES REIR, DE TU FRACASO…

 _Entonces hámster intenta golpear a calamar de titanio, pero este a su vez, golpea fuertemente a hámster vil, dejándolo desmayado_

Calamar de titanio: lo siento hámster vil, pero esto se acabo, TU PLAN MAESTRO TERMINA AQUÍ

 _De repente calamar de titanio destruye el rayo contrlamente de hamster vil, causando que el domo de energía que cubria al mundo entero desapareciera, y con ello, todo el mundo volvió a la normalidad, fuera del control mental de hámster vil, repentinamente calamar de titanio toma a hámster vil que seguía inconsciente y comienza a irse del lugar_

Calamar de titanio: mi plan debe marchar perfectamente como lo plan, y tu hámster vil, serás un punto clave en mi plan maestro, así que pingüinos, disfruten su libertad, mientras puedan _(risa malvada)_

 **En la guarida de los pingüinos**

 _Los pingüinos seguían confundidos de porque ya no eran controlados por hámster vil_

Skipper: vaya, esto es inesperado

Kowalski: si…, de la que nos salvamos

Rico. JCFJMCJMFVEJMFEVVE

Cabo: pero aun me intriga, el cómo salimos de esta

Ximena: Bueno, de seguro no es importante, lo que me interesa ahora es encontrar a Omar, para poder golpear, por a verme pasado su maldición

Cabo: oye Ximena, porque no lo caes con tu súper habilidad

Ximena: Cabo, crees que Omar aparecerá así como si nada en nuestra guarida secreta, eso sería lo más irónico del mundo

 _Repentinamente Omar cae desde la entrada por arriba de la guarida de la elite 11, hasta la mesa donde todos estaban_

Omar: jejejeje, hola Ximena

Ximena: omar, si no quieres ser pure de pingüino, ME QUITARAS ESTE MALDITO PODER AHORA

Omar. Esta bien, esta bien, pero no te enojes, bien, te lo quitare, si supiera como

Ximena: QUE, SE ACABO, PREPARATE PARA MORIR

Omar: está bien, está bien, era irónico que perdieras el poder de la ironía, al mismo tiempo que perdieras tus ganas de golpear

Ximena: bien, gracias omar

Omar: vaya, de la que me salve

Ximena: pero para estar segura, de todos modos te voy a dejar medo muerto

Omar: QUE, y yo porque

 _Ximena comienza a golpear a Omar, y después lanza a Omar hasta arriba en el habitad de los pingüinos_

Ximena: bien, ahora sí, ese tal Omar, ya no se meterá conmigo

Cabo: oye Ximena, porque no le dijiste sobre tu hijo

Ximena: lo siento cabo, pero no le voy a decir a mi hijo, que su padre es un fracaso

Cabo: bueno, en eso tienes razón

Skipper: bueno, dejemos de lado lo de hámster vil, y vallamos por unos helados, que dicen

Todos: SI…, HELADOS…

 **En la guarida de calamar de titanio**

 _Hámster vil se encontraba atado en una misteriosa maquina_

Hámster vil: que significa esto

Calamar de titanio. Hola hamster vl, me alegra que despertaras

Hámster vil: TU, ME LAS VAS A PAGAR

Calamar de titanio: pues yo no lo creo, hasta nunca, hámster vil _(risa malvada)_

 _Entonces calamar de titanio activa su máquina borra memorias, y hámster vil olvida que es hámster vil_

Hámster vil. HEEEE…., quien soy…, quien soy…, yo…, no lo recuerdo

Calamar de titanio: hola relámpago, me alegra que llamas despertado, pero que no te acuerdas que tú eres mi nuevo asistente _(risa malvada)_

Rayo: me gusta ms rayo

Calamar de titanio: como sea…

 **En una oficina secreta**

 _Se encontraba el agente B en el teléfono, recibiendo una llamada sobre su nueva misión_

Agente B: de acuerdo jefe, se lo comunicare de inmediato, adiós

Agente W: que paso B

Agente B: bien W, tenemos una nueva misión

Agente W: y cual es…

Agente B: _(mirada seria)_ descubrir, la causa que casi destruye toda nueva york, y eliminarla


	39. De viaje al desastre parte A

**_ATENCIÓN_** _ **: LOS PINGÜINOS DE MADAGASCAR NO ME PERTENECEN.**_

 ** _OBSERVACIÓN_** _ **: PREPÁRENSE PORQUE ESTA HISTORIA VA SER MUY LARGA, CONTENDRÁ COMO UNAS 10 PARTES, Y TRATARE DE SUBIR UNA PARTE CADA DÍA, ASÍ QUE ESPERENLO, XD.**_

 _ **RECORDATORIO: LOS REVIEWS SON NECESARIOS PARA TERMINAR CON ENTUSIASMO ESTA HISTORIA, XD.**_

* * *

 **En la guarida del dentista**

 _El dentista se encontraba muy encentrado en su trabajo, ya que por muchas semanas sin descanso, a trabajo en un nuevo proyecto por cumplir sus objetivos malvados, Rafael y violeta se acercaron para ver cómo iba al dentista con su nuevo plan, pero para su sorpresa, el dentista ya había terminado su proyecto, después de semanas de intenso trabajo_

Violeta: disculpa dentista, ya termino lo que sea que estaba haciendo

Dentista: por supuesto violeta, es algo muy grande

Rafael: y que es, si se puede saber

Dentista: bien, ya lo serán, por mucho tiempo, esos pingüinos se han creído invencibles, pero muy pronto, les demostrare que se equivocan, y de una manera muy peligrosamente venenosa, ahora conozcan, A LOS CINCO VENENOSOS DEL MAR

 _De repente aparecieron en frente de ellos, cinco criaturas provenientes del mar, una avispa de mar, un pulpo de anillos azules, un erizo de mar, un pez piedra y una serpiente de mar_

Avista de mar: hola señores, que me cuentan, yo que soy muy venenoso

Pulpo de anillos azules: ya llegue, que todavía no comienza la fiesta

Erizo de mar: quizás no seré el más venenoso, pero te are pasar un mal rato

Pez piedra: les recomiendo que tengan cuidado, porque ya estoy aquí

Serpiente de mar: yo soy el ultimo en presentarme, pero no por eso soy menos letal, espero que no piensen eso, o se arrepentirán

Rafael: wow…, son muy…. Venenosamente letales

Violeta: ellos van a ser la perdición de la elite 11

Dentista: ya lo creo, muy pronto esos pingüinos no sabrán que los golpeo, he modificado genéticamente a esos especímenes sacados del mar, para permitirles estar en la tierra, además de que potencie su veneno que de por sí ya es mortal, si alguno de estos cinco te inyecta su venosos, te recomiendo que te hayas despidiendo de este mundo _(risa malvada)_

 **En el laboratorio de kowalski**

 _Por fin, después de días de espera, finalmente era el día en que el huevo eclosionaría, los cinco pingüinos estaban todo emocionados en el laboratorio de kowalski, esperando con ansias al nuevo integrante de la unidad, ya hasta rico estaba comiendo palomitas, Kowalski y skipper le piden palomitas a rico, pero este no se deja y los tres pingüinos terminan peleándose por las palomitas, mientras que Ximena y cabo estaban viendo con mucha paciencia al recién nacido, hasta que por fin, comienza a agrietarse el casaron del huevo, en eso skipper, Kowalski y rico deciden dejar de pelearse por las palomita y mejor ver el nacimiento del nuevo pingüino, y después de muchos segundos de intensa espera, finalmente el huevo se rompe completamente, y nace el nuevo integrante del grupo_

Oscar: ¿mama?

Ximena: hola hijito, aquí estoy, tu madre, yo me llamo Ximena, tú te llamas Oscar, y este es tu tío skipper

Skipper. Hola Oscar, mucho gusto en conocerte

Ximena: y los demás que vez, son un montón de colados sin importancia

Kowalski, rico y cabo: OYE…

Ximena: está bien, tíos colados…

Kowalski, rico y cabo: bueno, tolerable…

Ximena: _(susurra) sin importancia_

Kowalski, rico y cabo: que dijiste Ximena

Ximena: yo, nada…

Oscar: no, ya en serio, donde esta mi mamita…

Ximena: soy yo

Oscar: no me mientas papa, donde esta mami

Cabo: _(se ríe),_ hasta tu propio hijo te cree hombre

Ximena: no tiene nada de graciosos cabo

Oscar: cabita…

Ximena: jejeje, creo que tienes razón cabo, si es graciosos

Cabo: aaaa…., si es algo molesto

Oscar: tía kowalskita

Kowalski: eeeee…, y yo porque…

Oscar: tía rica

 _De repente rico vomita un RPG_

Rico: QUE DIJISTE MOCOSO

Oscar: _(asustado) tío rico_

Rico: AAAAA…, mucho mejor

Oscar: tío skipper

Skipper: ya ven, soy tan varonil, que ni me confunden

Kowalski: que no, que no recuerdas….

 _Skipper le cierra el pico a kowalski antes de que terminara de hablar_

Ximena: que era lo que iba a decir kowalski, eeee skipper

Skipper: _(asustado) nada, nada importante, porque lo preguntas…._

Ximena: ok, espero que no tenga importancia

 _Luego Oscar ve una foto de un bosque_

Oscar: OOOO…, papi que es eso…

Ximena: creo que tendré que acostumbrarme a eso

 _De repente aparece rico con un bate en la mano y a punto de pelarle a pequeño pingüino bebe_

Rico: AHORITA LO ARREGLO

Ximena: jejejeje, no creo que sea la mejor manera de resolver esto, la violencia solo crea más violencia

Cabo: mira quien lo dice…

Ximena: que…, el pequeño Oscar todavía es muy pequeño para esas cosas, el necesita educación, y se le debe inyectar en su cabeza una buena dosis de un buen comportamiento, modales, y sobre todo enseñarle los buenos valores, y una vez que la semilla del bien sea implantado en su mente, ya pueden usar la violencia y la fuerza bruta

Rico: WOW…., AAAA po que…

Oscar: pero papi, ya no soy un huevo, puedo cuidarme solo

Ximena: no señor, debe ser educado con mano de hierro

Kowalski: Pero que no habías dicho que nada de violencia hasta que su mente se llene de valores y buenos ejemplos

Ximena: ¿y yo que dije?

 _Entonces Oscar con la foto del bosque en sus aletas trata de llamar la atención de los demás_

Oscar: oigan, que es este bonito lugar

Kowalski. Es el bosque

Oscar: wow…, el bosque, podemos ir…, podemos…, podemos

Ximena: por supuesto que no, el bosque es muy peligrosos, y tu tienes que ser educado de inmediato

Oscar: AAAA…, po que…

Ximena: ya ves rico, ya está siguiendo tu cuestionable ejemplo

Rico: JFVJOVWNJOWNJOWJMWV

Oscar: NJVVIMVMIEWMEIMCMCW

Rico: bien hecho sobrinito

Oscar: SI…, TIO RICO

Ximena. no puede ser, a este paso, vamos a tener dos ricos

Skipper: WOW…, dos rico

 _De repente skipper comienza a imaginar dos ricos explotando todo a su paso momentáneamente_

Skipper: no estaría mal

Ximena: SKIPPER…

Skipper: lo siento, lo siento, bien, OSCAR, COMO QUE ESCOGISTE A RICO, PORQUE NO ME ESCOGISTE A MI, QUE NO TE GUSTARIA SER UN SKIPPER

Oscar: bueno, pues…, tal vez…

Skipper: bien, como quieras

Oscar: tío skipper, me llevas al bosque

Skipper: seguro sobrino Oscar

Ximena: SKIPPER

Skipper: QUE…, el bosque es un gran lugar, le enseñara al muchachito a ser todo un hombre, verdad Oscar

Oscar: Si, y no parecerme al afeminado de mi papa

Cabo: se refiere a ti, o… a Omar

Ximena: ya ni sé, pero bueno, si todos quieren eso, está bien, iremos al bosque, a ver qué pasa…

Oscar: SI…, IREMOS AL BOSQUE, IREMOS AL BOSQUE….

Skipper. Perfecto, entonces está decidido, iremos al bosque de vacaciones, mañana por la mañana

 **En el zoológico de central park**

 _Ya era de mañana en el zoológico de central park, y los pingüinos se estaban terminando de preparar para salir de vacaciones por unos días al bosque_

Kowalski: todo en orden skipper

Skipper: magnifico Kowalski, entonces oficialmente ya nos podemos ir

 _Repentinamente aparecen los tejones Héctor y visto, junto a su amigo puerco espín de nombre rex_

Héctor: wow…, a donde piensan ir

Víctor: podemos ir con ustedes

Skipper: negatorio, no llegamos civiles con nosotros, a menos que sea una emergencia, pero en este caso, no pasara, verdad muchachos

Héctor: y quien dije que nos vamos a ir en su vehiculó

Víctor: Tenemos nuestro propio remolque perfectamente a nuestra escala, verdad rex

Rex: así es, es lo último en remolques de este año

Héctor: entonces ahora que dicen pingüinos

Víctor: por favor llevemos, el zoológico se ha vuelto muy aburrido últimamente

Héctor: Hace mucho tiempo que no hacemos una misión secreta

Víctor: que no salimos del zoológico

Héctor: ademas de que todo el día nos la pasamos en el jacuzzi

Víctor: jugando videojuegos

Héctor. Viendo la televisión

Víctor: viendo películas

Héctor. Comiendo palomitas

Víctor: y jugando divertidísimos juegos de mesa, que de tanto hacer todas esas divertidísimas actividades

Héctor: ya nos aburre, estamos muertos de aburrimiento, por favor pingüinos, sean comprensibles, por favor llevemos

Víctor: Queremos ir al bosque para divertirnos un rato

Héctor: Porque no hay nada mejor que matar el aburrimiento

Víctor: que saliendo de viaje sin arrepentimientos

Rex: si quieren, les pagamos, de eso ni se preocupen

Skipper: No lo sé, es una muy dura decisión

 _Luego de que julien se enterara que los pingüinos se ivan de ir de viaje fuera de la ciudad de nueva york, el rey de los lémures fue rápidamente corriendo hacia ellos_

Julien: OIGAN, COMO QUE SE VAN DE VIAJE, NO SE PUEDEN IR SIN EL REY

Skipper: QUE ESTAN ESPERANDO, YA SUBANSE, RICO PISALE Y… A TODA MAQUINA

Rico: OK…

Julien: NO…, ALTO, ESPEREN…

 _Entonces los tejones y el puerco espín sujetan su remolque al vehiculó de los pingüinos, en seguida se suben al remolque, en eso julien en el último segundo salta y logra sujetarse del para choques del remolque de rex antes de que rico pisa el acelerador para después fueran a toda velocidad_

Skipper: vaya, no puedo creer que nos pudimos deshacer de ese lémur, eso estuvo cerca

Julien: VUELVELO A PENSAR MONJA

Skipper: QUE, NO PUEDE SER…, PORQUE NUNCA NOS DEJAS EN PAZ

Julien: NADIE SE IRA A NINGUNA PARTE SIN EL REY

Skipper: no lo puedo creer, pero esta vez no dejare que arruines estas vacaciones, aunque sea lo último que haga

 _Repentinamente skipper se levanta se su asiento aunque el auto estuviera a toda su capacidad de velocidad, da un salto y logra sujetarse del techo del remolqué de rex junto a julien_

Julien: vaya, eso esto genial, pero aun así, voy a ir con ustedes, aunque sea lo último que haga…

Skipper: entonces no me dejas opción, TENDRE QUE HACER QUE CAIGAS DEL TECHO

Julien: LO MISMO TE DIGO AVE NO VOLADORA

Skipper: AHORA SI, PREPARATE PARA CAER JULIEN

Julien: AQUÍ TE ESPERO MONJA

 _Entonces skipper y julien se pusieron ambos de pie cuando rico comenzó a ir un poco más lento, de repente skipper comienza a tratar de golpear a julien, pero el lémur logra esquivar a tiempo los golpes del pingüino, repentinamente rico comenzó a acelerar, lo que causo que los dos que estaban peleando en el techo salieran casi volando del techo, ambos se logran sujetar del techo unos segundos antes de salir volando y a ver caído en el suelo_

Julien: no dejare…, que un ave no voladora…, haga que no vaya al viaje

Skipper: y yo no dejare que una molestia real…., arruine este perfecto viaje

Julien y skipper: AAAA…, ESTE ERA FINAL…, ESTE VIAJE ES SOLO MIO…. Y DEJARE QUE TU VAYAS A ARRUINARME ESTE GRAN IBA AL BOSQUE... ES TU FIN

 _luego de haberse sujetado por bastante tiempo al techo del remolqué, finalmente deciden soltarse y correr el riesgo de salir volando, para enfrentarse a su oponente del momento, en seguida skipper y julien se sueltan parcialmente del techo para así lentamente ir moviéndose hacia donde se encontraba el otro, para que después hacer que el otro que se encontraba también el techo, cayera de una vez por todas, en seguida julien y skipper se encontraban frente a frente, y ambos comenzaron a tratar de tumbar al otro sin antes soltarse totalmente del techo del remolque, hasta que finalmente skipper opta por usar una maniobra muy arriesgada, que consta en soltar y justo antes de salir volando, golpear fuertemente a julien para que este terminara cayendo y skipper en el último instante lograr sujetarse del borde del remolque, al final el pingüino se arma de valor y ejecuta la arriesgada maniobra que se le había ocurrido, y así skipper logra hacer que julien se bajara del techo del remolque de los tejones y del puerco espín_

julien: _(en el suelo)_ ESTO AUN NO HA TERMINADO PINGÜINO

Skipper: PUES YO CREO QUE SI, HASTA LUEGO JULIEN, NOS VEMOS DENTRO DE UNOS DIAS, SIIII…, POR FIN VACAICONES DE ESE LEMUR _(se reí)_

 **En remolque del puerco espín**

 _Rex se encontraba contando su dinero, mientras que Héctor y Víctor se encontraban jugando videojuegos en su gran televisor a su escala, cuando de repente les interrumpe el juego, un video llamado del tejón guía_

Tejón guía: Hola agentes Héctor y Víctor

Héctor y Víctor: Hola tejón guía, que es lo que pasa

Tejón guía: les quiero informar que se le ha visto cinco criaturas monstruosas parecidas a criaturas del mar cerca de su ubicación actual, se les ha reportado como hostiles, y creemos que son muy peligrosos para andar libres por el mundo, y que dicen agentes, aceptan el caso

Héctor: por supuesto que aceptamos

Tejón guía: perfecto, ahorita mismo les paso los datos de su misión a su computadora

Víctor: muchas gracias por aginarnos esta misión, no le fallaremos tejón guía

Tejón guía: eso espero agentes, tejón guía fuera

 _Entonces el gran televisor de los tejones se apaga, muestras que los tejones van a su computador apara ver los datos específicos de su misión_

Rex: que es eso

Héctor: son los datos de la misión, que nos acaban de asignar

 _Víctor estaba viendo las imágenes de las criaturas que les acaba de contar el pingüino guía_

Víctor: parece como una mutación de una serpiente marina, un erizo marino, una avispa marina, un pez piedra y un pulpo de anillos azules, pero me pregunto qué es lo que hacen en medio de un bosque, que no deberían estar en el fondo del mar

Héctor: bueno, supongo que debe estar trabajando para algún villano, hermano, conoces de algún villano que le gusta jugar a ser el todopoderoso

Víctor: SI, TODOS

Héctor: en el aria de biología, creo que podría ser genética

Víctor: A VER…, creo que ya lo tengo, que los pingüinos no tuvieron problemas con un tal plomero en cuba, o fue un carnicero en Brasil, o creo que fue un pastelero en puerto Vallarta, no creo que fue un pescadero en manzanillo, o será un pizzero en Acapulco, o tal vez fue un policía en ciudad del Carmen, mmm…, ya lo tengo, esta vez si lo tengo fue un…

Héctor: dentista en Cancún

Víctor: OYE…, ya lo tenía en la punta de la lengua, pero sí, creo que fue el

Héctor: excelente, ya sabemos al posible villano a vencer, lástima que no es un clásico villano de tejón

Víctor: si, pero en fin, le demostraremos al tejón guía que aun somos buenos y que podemos con cualquier misión que se nos cruce en nuestro camión

Héctor: Exacto, y así el nos dará misiones más seguido

Víctor: y quizás algún día, lleguemos a ser como Terry, el mejor agente tejón de toda la agencia secreta de los tejones

Rex: y que no se lo piensan contar a los pingüinos

Héctor: no, esta misión es nuestra

Víctor: no queremos arruinarles sus vacaciones

Héctor: esta misión es muy importante para nosotros, así que los pingüinos no deben saber que andamos en esta misión

Víctor: podrían querer ayudarnos, y nosotros no necesitamos ayuda, así que rex, si puedes guardarte el secreto por nosotros

Rex: bueno, está bien Héctor y Víctor, no le diré a los pingüinos

 **En el bosque**

 _Los pingüinos, los tejones y el puerco espín, después de mucho andar por la carrera de nueva york hasta aquí, por fin llegan al bosque, que durante el largo viaje esperaron ver con ansias, luego de unas horas de andar paseándose en el bosque, llegan a una misteriosa estación de policía medio oculta en el bosque, los pingüinos se bajan del vehiculó, excepto Oscar, rico y Ximena, y estos tres pingüinos entran al lugar que parecía abandonado, parecía…_

Skipper: HOLA, hay alguien aquí

 _De repente aparecen dos sujetos con uniforme de policías_

Gómez: vaya, hace mucho tiempo que no veía pingüinos en este bosque

Cabo: son pingüino, pero pensé que no había pingüino en el bosque

Torres: Nosotros también, hasta que llegaron ustedes

Kowalski: Quienes son ustedes

Gómez: yo soy el comisario Gómez, y el es mío compañero, el alguacil torres

Torres: hola, mucho gusto en conocerlos

Gómez: y que los trae por estos lares, hace mucho tiempo que no vía habitantes de este bosque, y menos pingüinos

Skipper: bueno, solo andamos de paseo, vinimos a ver, nada más

Gómez: turistas verdad, ya me lo imaginaban, saben que, este lugar es muy peligrosos, sobre todo en la noche, ya ni saben que fue lo que les pico _(se ríe)_ le recomienden que no se queden más tiempo de lo debido, o se podrían arrepentir, tú qué dices compañero, dejamos que se queden

Torres: bueno, está bien, pero cual quier cosa que les base, va por su cuenta

Gómez: me parece bien

Cabo: y que hacia una estación de policía aquí

Gómez: sabes, haces muchas preguntas que no te incumbe, jovencito

Cabo: lo sé…

Kowalski: Interesante, este lugar parece abandona

Torres: y lo está, nosotros somos los únicos que quedamos en pie

 _Entonces cabo ve la foto en la pared de algún_

Cabo: ¿Quién es este sujeto?

Torres. Que te dijeron sobre hacer preguntas

Cabo: que no lo hiciera

Torres: está bien, te cuento, este señor fue el primer sheriff que tuvo esta estación de policías, el gran alguacil Díaz, mi abuelo

Cabo: debió ser un gran señor

Torres: y lo fue, pero ya no está con nosotros, en fin, el tiempo pasa, y no se detiene, hay que dejar el pasado como esta, y seguir con nuestras vidas

Kowalski: oye skipper, no te parece que este lugar esta algo, no lo sé, tétrico

Skipper: si, muy sospechosamente

Kowalski: no me sorprendería que ocultaran un secreto aquí

Skipper: tienes razón Kowalski, pero ese no es nuestro problema, aun…, así que vayamos antes de que cabo nos meta en problemas por andar de preguntón

Kowalski. Buena idea

 _Luego skipper y Kowalski le dicen a cabo que ya se tenían que ir, y después los tres pingüinos comienzan a irse, pero antes fueron interrumpidos por Gómez_

Gómez: a donde creen que van

Skipper: bueno, es que…, se nos hace tarde

Gómez: está bien, váyanse, pero no quiero que llamen la atención, este bosque es muy peligroso, y se meterán en muchos problemas

Torres: si, por mucho tiempo este bosque ha estado muy tranquilo, y no queremos que esa tranquilidad termine como si nada por unos forasteros, de acuerdo

Skipper: Esta bien, lo tendremos en cuenta, adiós…

 **En el carro de los pingüinos**

 _Skipper, Kowalski y cabo, regresan y se suben al auto donde se encontraban también rico, Oscar y Ximena_

Ximena: que fue lo que paso allí

Oscar: el lugar estaba abandona, y lleno de horribles arañas y telarañas

Kowalski: bueno, pues más o menos

Rico: NJDCWNJCJCWNVWNVWMKNFVWMKN

Skipper: bien rico, ya fue mucha espera, vámonos

Rico: OK, vamoños

 **En la guarida de Omar**

 _Omar se encontraba contemplando su nueva guarida en el bosque, que se encontraba escondida en una gran cueva_

Omar: vaya, si que fue muy duro conseguir este lugar, pero por fin pude conseguirme mi propia guarida secreta, porque todo gran villano tiene una, y lo mejor fue que la conseguía a la fuerza _(risa malvada)_

 _De repente aparece el agenté M todo lleno de rasguños y moretones_

Omar. AAAA…, un momento, aaaa…, eras tú, agente M, me asustaste, creí que era el oso yogui, pero solo eras tú, y porque estas lleno de rasguños y moretones

Agente M: como que porque, SI YO ACABO DE HECHAR A PATADAS AL OSO YOGUI, MIENTRAS QUE TU ME VEIAS COMO ME TORTURABA EL OSO

Omar: jejejeje, lo siento, pero mira, valió la pena, tenemos nuestro propia guarida secreta en el bosque, el sueño de cualquier villano

Agente M: si claro, y se puede saber, porque no usaste tu poder de la ironía para ayudarme con el solo

Omar: porque se me olvido

Agente M: pues que irónico

Omar: si, pero no te preocupes, y recuerda por que estamos aquí

Agente M: así, y porque estamos aquí

Omar: porque desde esta ubicación secreta, vamos a llevar nuestros planes malvados a cabo _(risa malvada)_

 _ **Continuara….**_


	40. De viaje al desastre parte B

**_ATENCIÓN_** _ **: LOS PINGÜINOS DE MADAGASCAR NO ME PERTENECEN.**_

 ** _OBSERVACIÓN_** _ **: AQUÍ CUMPLIENDO CON MI PROMESA DE SUBIR UN CAPITULO CADA DÍA, ESPERO QUE USTEDES TAMBIÉN CUMPLAN DE SU PARTE, PORQUE SINO ME PONDRÉ MUY TRISTE, XD.**_

 _ **ADVERTENCIA: MUCHO CONTENIDO PARA ADULTOS... (eso creo...)**_

 _ **RECORDATORIO: LOS REVIEWS SON INDISPENSABLES PARA CONTINUAR CON MI VIDA, DIGO ESTA GENIAL HISTORIA, XD.**_

* * *

 **En el futuro campamento de los pingüinos**

 _Los pingüinos llegan hasta una parte del bosque donde estaba algo despejada de los arboles, entonces los pingüinos decidieron acampar en ese lugar, los seis pingüinos comenzaron a desempacar todo y prepararse para parar la noche en ese lugar, mientras que los tejones silenciosamente comenzaron a bajar del remolque del puerco espín, cuando de repente son sorprendidos por este_

Rex: y ustedes a donde piensan que van

Héctor: que, nos dices a nosotros…

Rex: pues no hay otros dos tejones a la vista

Víctor: rayos, te dije que nos fuéramos en la noche

Héctor: pero tú eras el que no se podía esperar

Víctor: mmm…, es cierto, que mala suerte

Rex: y bien…

Héctor: bueno, íbamos a ver el bosque

Víctor: si le puedes decir a los pingüinos

Héctor: por favor, no nos tardamos nada

Rex: ¿Está bien?, como quieran, no dire anda

Héctor y Víctor: muchas gracias rex

Rex: Si, si, si como sea

 **A las afueras del bosque**

 _Los cinco venenosos se encontraban muy cerca del bosque donde se encontraban los pingüinos_

Avispa de mar: según lo que escuchamos, los pingüinos deben estar aquí

Erizo de mar: parece que muy pronto va a llegar el momento de la verdad

Serpiente de mar: esto va a ser muy divertido

Pez de piedra: solo espero que den buena pelea

Pulpo de anillos azules: y bien, entonces que estamos esperamos, vámonos

Avispa de mar: el bosque es muy grande, sugiero que nos separemos para cubrir más terreno

Serpiente de mar: me parece bien, más diversión para mí, será fácil encontrar a esos pingüinos

Pez de piedra: al parecer todo está a nuestro favor, pero no se fíen, la unión hace la fuerza

Erizo de mar: pues espero que se den prisa, porque yo voy a atacar como un rayo a esas tontas aves no voladoras

Pulpo de anillos azules: perfecto, entonces nos vemos, y espero verlos muy pronto

 _Entonces los cinco venenosos deciden separarse y buscar a los pingüinos por su cuenta_

 **En el bosque**

 _Los tejones Héctor y Víctor, se encontraban buscando a los cinco venenosos por todo el bosque, pero no tuvieron éxito, hasta que el tejón guía los llama por teléfono_

Héctor: que pasó tejón guía

Tejón guía: como les va con su misión

Víctor: pues bien, llevamos horas buscando en el bosque, y lo único que hemos encontrado, es que tenemos los pies muy cansados

Héctor: seguro que los cinco venenosos están aquí

Tejón guía: tan claro como de que ustedes son tejones

Héctor: cierto, pero de verdad que no encontramos nada de nada

Víctor: un momento, porque le dirán los cinco venenosos del… mar

Héctor: quizás por que son cinco

Víctor: si, tal vez es por eso

Tejón guía: perfecto, entonces habiente si encuentran algo, de acuerdo

Héctor y Víctor: de acuerdo tejón guía

 **En la casa de Helen**

 _Helen era una castor hembra, que vivía cercas de un rio en su madriguera junto a dos tejones hembras, llamadas Marian y Elena, entonces helen entra después de un largo día de trabajar en su presa, ellas esperaba descansar un rato después de largo trabajo que le costó a ver avanzado con su más grande proyecto arquitectónico como castor, pero luego de entrar a su casa, descubrió que ya no podía descansar, después de a ver visto la gran sorpresa que le dejaron sus compañeras tejones_

Helen: AAAAA…, Y AHORA QUE ES LO QUE HAN HECHO

Miriam y Elena: FUE ELLA

Helen: si, si, si claro, ya he escuchado esa historia miles de veces

Miriam: y como te fue Helen

Helen: que como me fue, que como me fue, jejejeje, me preguntas como me fue…

Miriam: AAAAA…, si

Helen: COMO TODOS LOS DIAS DE MI VIDA, TRABAJANDO SIN DESCANSO PORQUE CUANDO LLEGO A CASA, NO HAY NI UN DIA QUE LLEGUE Y TODO ESETE EN PERFECTO ORDEN AQUÍ

Elena: que es lo que insinúas helen

Helen: como sea, esta vez me voy a ir a descansar, y cuando regrese, QUIERO QUE TODO ESTE COMO ESTABA, me voy a dormir, con su permiso, me voy

 _Entonces helen se va a descansar a pesar de que todo esta en perfecto desorden, y eso de que helen no soportaba el desorden_

Miriam: deberás que estaba casando hoy

Elena: si, ni que lo digas

Miriam: creo que si hemos arruinado muchos días a helen

Elena: ni que lo digas, hay que ayudarla, ordenando este lugar

Miriam: SI, tienes razón prima

Elena: pues claro, siempre la tengo

 _De repente del techo caen Héctor y Víctor_

Héctor: mmm…, solo… eran…, ramitas

Víctor: a quien se le ocurre hacer un techo de ramitas, estas no aguantan nada

Miriam: Elena, estás viendo lo miso que yo

Elena: si, dos machos

Héctor: Víctor, estás viendo lo mismo que yo

Víctor: si, dos hembras

 _Repentinamente los cuatro tejones comienzan a rodearse entre si, y helen regresa a ver como les iba a Miriam y a Elena_

Helen. Miriam, Elena, ya terminaron de limpiar

 _Helen ve a los cuatro tejones viéndose y rodeándose entre si_

Helen: ¿ok?, creo que… mejor regreso a la cama…

 _El castor regresa a la cama, mientras que los tejones seguían viéndose y rodeándose el uno al otro_

Héctor, Víctor, Miriam y Elena: HOLA, MUCHO GUSTO EN CONOCERLOS

Miriam: hola, mi nombre es Miriam, y ella es mi prima Elena

Elena: Hola, mucho gusto en conocerlos

Héctor: hola, mi hombre es Héctor, y este es mi hermano Víctor

Víctor: hola, como gusto en conocerlas

Miriam: mira Elena, dos hachos, por fin podremos hacer nuestro propio clan, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer

Elena: pero claro que sí, para esto es que me he preparado

Héctor: mira Víctor, dos hembras, finalmente podremos hacer nuestro clan, ahora sabes lo que tenemos que hacer, verdad

Víctor: por su puesto, para esto he practicado por mucho tiempo

Héctor, Víctor, Miriam y Elena: PODRIAS SALDRIAS CONMIGO, PERO CLARO QUE SI

Héctor: Elena

Elena: Héctor

Miriam: Víctor

Víctor: Miriam

Helen: _(aparece)_ HELEN…

Miriam: Helen, arruinas el momento

Helen: perdón, pero tengo que recordarles que tiene que limpiar este basurero

Elena: Vamos Helen, lo podemos hacer después

Miriam: pero ahora, tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer

Héctor: mmm…, Víctor, no tenemos algo importante que hacer

Víctor: que cosa puede ser más importante que esto

Héctor: un momento, tiene razón hermano, entonces está decidido

 **En el campamento de los pingüinos**

 _Los pingüinos habían terminado de reparar su campamento para pasar la noche, ya solo faltaba que rico encendiera una fogata, y eso hiso_

Skipper: bien equipo, por fin hemos terminado de desempacar todo, y creo que los tejones también, verdad rex

Rex: claro skipper, ellos están en el remolque muy comodos, y no le gusta que los molesten en ese estado

Skipper: o bueno, entonces no molestemos a los no pingüinos, bien, y ahora que hacemos

Oscar: quiero ir al lago

Ximena: ¿el lago?, skipper, no estoy segura de que el lago sea…

Skipper: entonces está decidido, iremos al lago

Oscar: SI, VAMOS A IR AL LAGO, VAMOS A IR AL LAGO, VAMOS A IR AL LAGO

 **En el lago**

 _Entonces todos los pingüinos desde el árbol más grande que pudieron encontrar, se lanzaron rápidamente al lago, de la primera forma que se les vino a la mente, y allí se la pasaron un buen rato nadando y pasándola bien, hasta que de repente algo comenzó a rondar entre ellos…_

Kowalski: oigan, escucharon eso

Skipper: escuchar que, solo escucho los ruidos provocados por rico

Rico: lo siento

Cabo: AAAAA…, lago me roso

Ximena: mmm…, que pudo a ver sido, un momento, alguien ha visto a óscar

Todos: HAY NO, OSCAR NO ESTA

 _De repente cabo ve una aleta saliendo del agua_

Cabo: AAAAAA…, UN TUBURON

Todos: QUE UN TIBURON…

 _Luego rico con su saleta saca la aleta que sobresalía del agua,y todos descubren que solo era óscar intentando asustarlos, pasándose por un tiburón_

Rico: AJA, con que eras tu

Oscar: lo siento

 **En la guarida de Omar**

 _Se encontraban Omar y el agente m terminando de acomodar su guarida secreta, luego trataron de planificar un plan para sus malvados propósitos, pero después de mucho tiempo, no lograron nada de nada_

Omar: rayos, no se me ocurre nada

Agente m: a mí tampoco, por favor, secuestrar al presidente, robar un banco, destruir el edificio más grande de nueva york, eso ya está muy gastado, ocupamos un mejor plan, y que sea nuevo e innovador

Omar: si claro, pero como lo conseguiremos, ni que una especie de súper monstruo llegara y nos ofreciera su ayuda, vamos eso es imposible, tenemos que pensar en un mejor plan, y uno que no sea tan irónico, que hasta pudiera funcionar

 _Repentinamente aparece pez de piedra en la entrada de la guarida de Omar_

Pez piedra: vaya, que gran lugar, me gusta

Agente m. vaya, en veces olvido que tienes el poder de la ironía

Omar: si, yo también

Agente m: y qué onda con ese pez de aspecto humanoide, y que tiene en el cuerpo, ¿cadenas?

Omar: más bien, parece una piedra viviente

Pez piedra: oye, ten cuidado con lo que dices

Agente m: un momento, y que te trae por acá, extraño ser respetable

Pez piedra: ando buscan una elite de cinco pingüino, una tal elite 11, la han visto

Omar: que coincidencia, nosotros también queremos deshacernos de ella, y hasta sabemos donde esta

Agente m: ¿lo sabemos?

Omar: Pues claro, están en este bosque, y muy cercas del algo, y que dices amigo, nos ayudas

Pez piedra: porque debería de confiar en ustedes

Omar: pues si verdad, sería muy irónico que de repente le dieras toda tu confianza a dos perfectos extraños

Pez piedra: verdad que si, saben que, me cayeron bien, de acuerdo, tienen mi apoyo

Omar: excelente, pero no me gustaría que de un golpe los acabaras, ese no es mi estilo, porque no mejor los traes vivos a mi guarida, y aquí los acabamos lenta y dolorosamente

Pez piedra: es por eso que nunca ganas, tienes que ser rápido y letal

Omar: si tienes razón, por eso pierdo, pero irónicamente sabiendo eso, los traerás a mi guarida con vida, verdad

Pez piedra: puedes contar con eso, EEEE…, ¿como dices que te llamas?

Omar: Omar…

Pez piedra: Perfecto Omar, esos pingüinos ni sabrán que los golpeo

Omar: ya lo creo….

Agente m: omar, estas seguro que este tipo sea perfecto para el plan que no tenemos

Omar: pues claro, te lo aseguro, este tipo de al forma mas irónica va a tener éxito

Agente m: bueno, si tu lo dices…

 **Arriba de la casa de helen**

 _Héctor, Víctor, Miriam y Elena se encontraban a la orilla del rio donde Helen había construido su gran presa, era de noche y con un ambiente muy tranquilo y romántico, Héctor se encontraba con Elena mirando las estrellas entre los árboles, mientras que su hermano Víctor se encontraba nadando en el lago junto a Miriam_

Elena: mira Héctor, que bonitas están las estrellas

Héctor: si, muy bonitas, mira…, desde aquí puedo ver la constelación de orión

Elena: si, es muy bonita, pero no tanto como tu

Héctor: gracias, y tú te has visto en un espejo, porque mi belleza no se compara con la tuya

 _Entonces Héctor y Elena se besan, luego de un largo y apasionado beso..._

Héctor y Elena: oye hagamos el ya sabes que... pensé que nunca me lo pedirías... un momento, estamos diciendo lo mismo, genial...

 **En el lago**

 _por mientras en la orilla del lago, Víctor y Miriam estaban viendo quien era mejor nadando_

Miriam: A QUE TE GANO NADANDO

Víctor: A QUE NO, YO SOY MEJOR QUE TU

 _Repentinamente Víctor y Miriam comienza a lanzarse agua_

Víctor: A QUE TE SALPICO MAS AGUA EN LA CARA

Miriam: A QUE NO, Y VEN ACA CONMIGO

 _Miriam se hecha encima de Víctor, pero en el agua se encontraba un peligro letal moviéndose lentamente en la superficie del rio, que se acercaba cada vez más hacia los tejones, de repente salen del agua besándose Víctor y Miriam, luego se quedan flotando en la superficie del agua mirando la luna, cuando repentinamente Miriam siente algo que le roo en su pata_

Miriam: oye Víctor, no sentiste algo, en el agua

Víctor: sentir que, si aquí no hay ni peces

Miriam: mmm…, algo anda mal aquí, pero no se que

Víctor: pues que puede ser…

Miriam: lo mejor será salirnos del agua

Víctor: pero por que, si apenas me estaba divirtiendo

Miriam: Víctor…, vámonos

Víctor: bueno, está bien, como quieras

 _De repente algo jala a Miriam al fondo del rio, y Víctor se queda impactado por lo que había sucedido, después de ver que Miriam no salía del agua, el tejón comienza a buscar a su amada_

Víctor: MIRIAM…, ¿DONDE ESTAS…?

 _Luego sale una gran serpiente gigante con un tejón que le estaba lastimando la cabeza_

Serpiente de mar: AAAAA…, QUITENMELA, QUITENMELA

Miriam: LOS TEJONES COMEMOS SERPIENTES, NO AL REVES

Víctor: MIRIAM, ESTAS BIEN…

Miriam: Y TU QUE CREES…, AYUDAME…

 _Entonces la serpiente logra arrojar a Miriam de su cabeza, y la tejón termina chocando con el tronco de un árbol_

Víctor: MIRIAM…, me las vas a pagar después tonto serpiente

Serpiente de mar: Hay sí, hay sí, tú y cuentos más

 _Luego Víctor sale del rio para ver como se encontraba Miriam_

Víctor: Miriam, estas bien

 _De repente Miriam le golpea la cabeza a Víctor_

Miriam: idiota, que no estas consiente de la situación, que no vez como estoy, y me andas preguntando como estoy

Víctor: y te encuentras mejor

Miriam: sí, sí, sí, estoy bien, como se te curre decirme esas cosas, en estos momentos, porque no mejor vas y atacas a la serpiente

Víctor: buena idea, pero antes, ocupo la ayuda de alguien

 **cerca de la casa de Helen**

 _Después Víctor se va en busca de su hermano, y al levantar unas ramas que le tapaban la vista, el tejón encuentra a su hermano junto con Elena_

Víctor: OYE HERMANO OCUPO TU AYUDA, y ¿que están haciendo…?

Héctor: HERMANO…, pero…, que estás haciendo aquí…, que sorpresa.., aaaa…, me preguntaba, COMO SE TE OCURRE MOLESTARME AHORITA, que no te podías esperar

Elena: lo siento, les molesto si sigo

Héctor y Víctor: no, adelante…

Víctor: bueno, es que es una emergencia, hay una enorme serpiente salida de una película sobre serpientes gigantes, y necesito tu ayuda

Héctor: Víctor, que no ves que ando ocupado, que no puede encargarte tu

Víctor: bueno, es que, no… se… si... Pueda

 **En el rio**

 _Miriam se encontraba enrollada en el cuerpo de la serpiente marina_

Miriam: eso Víctor, tárdate todo lo que quieras, aquí yo te espero, EN EL ESTOMAGO DE ESTA SERPIENTE

Serpiente de mar: no te preocupes preciosa, tu sacrificio no será en vano, serás un rico bocado

Miriam: por favor no me comas…, mi carne es mala para tu organismo, vas a engordar

Serpiente de mar: y a quien le importa…

Miriam: bueno, al menos lo intente

Serpiente de mar: bien, como sabemos nadie vendrá a salvarte, así que es hora de comer

 _De repente aparecen Héctor, Víctor y Elena a la orilla del rio_

Héctor y Víctor: BIEN, YA ESTAMOS AQUÍ

Miriam: por fin, pensé que este era mi fin

Elena: mira lo que hiciste prima, me interrumpiste y en el mejor momento

Miriam: si prima, yo también te quiero

Serpiente de mar: oigan inútiles, si la quieren, tendrán que venir por ella

Víctor: está bien, allí vamos

Héctor: alto hermano, no podemos entrar al agua, estaríamos en desventaja, la serpiente está en su elemento

Víctor: un momento, tienes razón hermano, y entonces que hacemos

Héctor: está bien, no se me ocurre nada

Serpiente de mar: vaya, como pasa el tiempo, mientras que ustedes piensan en un plan para vencerme, yo me voy para comerme en paz a la señorita, espero que sepas rico, delicioso tejón

Miriam: jejejejeje, sí, estoy perdida

Víctor: ALTO ALLI MOLESTA SERPIENTE

Serpiente de mar: y ahora que

 _Repentinamente Víctor salta sobre la serpiente y comienza a lastimarle la cabeza, mientras que la serpiente suelta a Miriam y trataba de quitarse encima al molesto tejón, pero a este la serpiente no se lograba quitárselo de la cabeza por más que lo intentaba, los dos se encontraban muy cerca de la presa que había construido Helen, lo que al final provocan que esta quede destruida, y una vez destruida la presa de Helen, al haber un desnivel tremendo de agua, todo el agua del rio comienza a fruir a toda velocidad por toda la zona marcada por el rio_

 **En la orilla del rio**

 _Los dos hermanos tejones que se encontraban despertando en la orilla del rio, logran ver como la gran serpiente se llevaban a Miriam y Elena_

Serpiente de mar: _(a lo lejos)_ OIGAN TONTOS, SI QUIEREN VERLAS DE NUEVO, TENDRAN QUE ENCONTRARME LO ANTES POSIBLE _(risa malvada)_

Víctor: MIRIAM…, NO….

Héctor: rayos, esto no resulto como lo planeamos

Víctor: quien podría ser esa molesta serpiente

Héctor: Hola, de seguro es uno de los cinco venenosos, esa serpiente es imposible que pueda ser una serpiente común y corriente

Víctor: hay no, y ahora como las salvamos

Héctor: pues yo no sé, crees que encontrar a esa serpiente loca va a ser fácil

Víctor: bueno, nunca lo sabremos si no lo intentamos

 _De repente le suena el teléfono de Víctor_

Héctor: No puede ser

Víctor: Hola, tejón guía

Tejón guía: como les va

Héctor: pues bien, encontramos a uno de los cinco venenosos del mar

Víctor: era una, serpiente, boa… pintón marina… anaconda.. Monstruo… del mar

Héctor: Si…, no nos fue tan bien

Víctor: y ahora por nuestra culpa pusimos en problemas a dos civiles inocentes

Héctor: y tenias que decir eso

Tejón guía: hay no, esto está mal, sabía que no debí a verlo dejado a su suerte, está bien, luego nos vemos, llámenme cuando puedan, adiós…

 _El tejón guía cuelga_

Víctor: oye hermano crees que estamos en problemas

Héctor: ¿problemas?, no Víctor, como crees, SOLO PUSIMOS A DOS CIVILES EN PELIGRO POR NUESTRA CULPA, y ahora estamos perdidos

Víctor: hay termino la cosa, ya no exageres

Héctor: QUE NO, ahora el tejón guía pensara que somos unos inútiles

Víctor: Bueno, eso sí, pero las cosas podrían ser peor

Héctor: como

Víctor: no lo sé, pero pensare en ello

Héctor: _(decepcionado) RAYOS…, esto nunca debió de hacer ocurrido, todo nos salió mal, POR QUE…_

 _ **Continuara….**_

* * *

 _ **NOTA INICIA: AHORA VOY A COMENZAR A DEJAR NOTAS TERMINANDO CADA CAPITULO, ¿QUE NO ES GENIAL?, XD.**_

 ** _NOTA: ME PREGUNTO QUE SE ESTUVIERON IMAGINANDO, (CREO QUE NO SE PUEDE SUBIR COSAS HOT AQUÍ... ¿O SI SE PUEDE?, XD)_**

 ** _NOTA 2: LO SE... TENGO UN PROBLEMA CON EL XD._**

 ** _NOTA FINAL: ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, NO OLVIDEN DARLE LIKE Y SUSCRIBIRSE A MI CANAL (ESPERENSE ESTO NO VA AQUÍ, ERA PARA EL YOUTUBE, XD)_**


	41. De viaje al desastre parte C

**_ATENCIÓN_** _ **: LOS PINGÜINOS DE MADAGASCAR NO ME PERTENECEN.**_

 ** _OBSERVACIÓN_** _ **: AQUÍ CUMPLIENDO CON MI PROMESA DE SUBIR UN CAPITULO CADA DÍA, ESPERO QUE USTEDES TAMBIÉN CUMPLAN DE SU PARTE, PORQUE SINO ME PONDRÉ MUY TRISTE, XD.**_

 _ **RECORDATORIO: LOS REVIEWS SON INDISPENSABLES PARA MEJORAR ESTA GENIAL HISTORIA, XD.**_

* * *

 **En el campamento de los pingüinos**

 _Ya era de mañana en aquel bosque que los pingüinos habían escogido para acampar, y luego de un tiempo más, los cinco pingüinos terminaron despertándose del sueño que tuvieron la pasada noche, pero entonces skipper siente que faltaba algo_

Kowalski: que es lo que pasa skipper

Skipper: siento que algo falta, algo como…, _(serio)_ integrantes del grupo

Kowalski: que horror, pero skipper, nosotros cinco estamos aquí

Skipper: no hablo de nosotros, estoy hablando _(serio)_ de los tejones…, REX

 _De repente skipper comienza a golpear la puerta del remolque de rex, cuando después de unos momentos, el puercoespín sale algo enojado_

Rex: oye skipper, sabes lo que cuestan estas puertas

Skipper: ¿sabes donde están Héctor y Víctor?

Rex: claro que se a donde se fueron, crees que se irían sin decirme

Skipper: pues bien, ¿A dónde se fueron?

Rex: bueno, ellos se fueron, aaaaa…., al lago, sí, eso es, se fueron al lago, y es lo único que voy a decirles

 _Entonces rex cierra la puerta de un jalón enfrente de skipper_

Skipper: con que al lago, bien equipo, parece que tendremos que volver al lago

Cabo: si, al lago, nos volveremos divertir tanto como ayer

Rico: JODNNANJDEVNJVVEW

Skipper: no lo creo

Rico: ¿A NO?

Skipper: no, algo nos están ocultando esos tejones, lo presiento, por el momento nos concentraremos en buscar a esos tejones

 _Luego los pingüinos se van del campamento que habían armado ayer para irse a buscar a los dos tejones, mientras que rex escuchaba todo desde su remolque y este llama por teléfono a Héctor y Víctor_

 **Al otro lado del bosque**

 _Héctor y Víctor se encontraban al otro lado del bosque tratando de encontrar a la serpiente de mar que había secuestrado a las tejones civiles Miriam y Elena_

Héctor **:** esto no puede ser, somos unos buenos para nada

Víctor **:** las cosas no nos salieron bien, como siempre

Héctor:exacto hermano, pero eso termina aquí, debemos rescatar a esas tejones civiles antes de que esa serpiente marina gigante se las coma

Víctor:me leíste la mente hermano, no tenemos tiempo que perder

 _Repentinamente suena el teléfono de Víctor, resultando ser rex que llamaba por teléfono_

Víctor **:** hola, si, esta hablando con el fuerte e inteligente Víctor, alias el perfecto

Rex: Víctor soy yo, rex

Víctor: así, rex, ¿Qué tal rex?, ¿Qué me cuentas?

Rex: si, este, los pingüinos fueron a buscarlos

Héctor: QUE, les dijiste la cosa que te dijimos que no les dijeras

Rex: pues que querías que les dijera, además no les dije que iban por los cinco venenosos del mar, solo les dije que fueron al lago

Víctor: está bien rex, te entendemos

Rex: de acuerdo, ya les avise, bueno me voy, adiós

 _Rex cuelga el teléfono_

Héctor: esto es malo, lo que faltaba, más problemas

Víctor: por lo menos son los pingüinos, solo tenemos que vernos en el lago, y así ya no sospecharan nada mas, y listo, problema resulto

Héctor: tienes razón, pero el lago queda un poco lejos desde nuestra posición actual, así que tendremos que movernos

Víctor: exacto hermano, no hay tiempo que perder

 _Después Héctor y Víctor tomaron rumbo hacia el lago_

 **En el lago**

 _Los pingüinos habían llegado al lago antes que los tejones que ya no se encontraban muy lejos de allí, los pingüinos vieron que el lago y todo a su alrededor se encontraba muy tranquilo y sin tejones a la vista, pero los pingüinos siguieron gastando tiempo en buscaros_

Skipper: según rex, los tejones estarían aquí, kowalski ves a los tejones

Kowalski: no, no los veo

Rico: KJVNJDCWNVNOVQWNJO

Cabo: yo, tampoco veo a los tejones

 _En eso llegan los tejones al lago y se arrojan a toda velocidad hacia el agua, para que los pingüinos no sospecharan tanto_

Oscar: MIREN, YA LOS VEO

Skipper: bien hecho óscar

Oscar: de nada tío skipper

 _Los dos tejones nadaron por todo el lago hasta llegar con los pingüinos_

Héctor: vez, te dije que soy mejor nadador que tu

Víctor: no es cierto, yo soy mejor que tu, yo llegue antes que tu

Héctor: no, yo llegue antes que tu, es por eso que soy mejor nadador

Víctor: que no, yo llegue primero, soy mejor que tu

Skipper: se puede saber qué es lo que sucede aquí

Héctor: nada skipper, es solo que yo quería demostrarle a mi hermano que soy mejor nadador que el

Víctor: y yo le quería demostrar lo contrario a mi hermano

Skipper: bueno, no me interesan sus competencias de tejones, ¿pero se puede saber porque no nos avisaron que irían al lago?

Héctor: lo sentimos skipper, es que ya no me podía esperar a derrotar a mi hermano en la carrera de nado

Víctor: lo mismo digo skipper

Skipper: está bien, como ustedes digan, pero ya que estamos aquí, A ALGUIEN SE LE ANTOJA NADAR UN RATO EN EL LAGO

Todos: A MI…

 _En eso los cinco pingüinos sin pensarle tanto se metieron de un brinco al agua, mientras que los tejones salían del agua_

Héctor: perfecto, es nuestra oportunidad para escapar

Víctor: pero antes, hay que avisarle a skipper

Héctor: cierto, y muy sutilmente

Víctor: OYE SKIPPER, SE VAN A TARDAR

Skipper: LO MAS SEGURO

Héctor: ES QUE VAMOS A REGRESAR AL REMOLQUE

Skipper: ¿Y ESO?

Víctor: ES QUE QUIERO DEMOSTRARLE A MI HERMANO QUE SOY MEJOR JUGANDO VIDEOJUEGOS QUE EL

Héctor: ESO SI QUE NO, YO SOY MEJOR QUE TU

Víctor: QUE VAS A EMPEZAR, QUE NO ENTIENDES QUE YO SOY MEJOR QUE TU

Héctor: Y NO SABES QUE YO SIEMPRE TE HE SUPERADO EN TODO

Víctor: ESO NO ES CIERTO, YO SOY EL QUE SIEMPRE TE SUPERA EN TODO

Héctor: QUE NO, ACEPTA LA REALIDAD, SOY MEJOR QUE TU

Víctor: NO, TU ACEPTALO, YO SOY MEJOR QUE TU

Skipper: YA ENTENDIMOS

Héctor: BUENO, NOS VEMOS EN EL REMOLQUE

Víctor: HASTA AL RATO, NOS VEMOS

 _Entonces los dos tejones Héctor y Víctor se fueron en busca de la serpiente marina_

 **En el escondite de la serpiente de mar**

 _La serpiente de mar se había refugiado en una zona angosta entre montañas muy cerradas y alargadas, lleno de rocas y agua que fluía en lo que antes era ante un poderoso rio, ahora era apenas un riachuelo, mientras que la serpiente estaba tomando el sol, Miriam y Elena intentaban escapar, pero el terreno era muy duro para escapar y además de estar atadas a sus espaldas_

Miriam: rayos, esto no funciona

Elena: no te preocupes, ellos nos encontraran

Miriam: ¿y luego que harán?, ni que fueran espías súper secretos

Víctor: da la casualidad, que si somos espías súper secreto

Héctor: quita lo de súper secreto, acabas de arruinar la parte de súper secreto

Víctor: si, creo que me deje llevar

Héctor: no se preocupen, ahorita las rescatamos

Víctor: ya llegaron los mejores espías sobre el planeta

Miriam: y dime, ¿Quién los rescatara a ustedes?

Víctor: ¿Cómo?

 _Repentinamente se les aparece a sus espaldas la serpiente gigante marina_

Serpiente de mar: increíble, pensé que jamás llegaría

Héctor: así es serpiente gigante, de enviaremos de regreso a las profundidades del mar, donde perteneces

Serpiente de mar: ¿y se supone que debo sentir miedo?

Víctor: si, esa es la idea

Serpiente de mar: son muy valientes al venir solos

Víctor: ¿y quien dice que estamos solos?

Héctor: de hecho, si estamos solos

Víctor: rayos, esa serpiente sí que es muy astuta

 _Luego de una intensamente corta pelea entre los dos tejones y la serpiente gigante de mar, Héctor y Víctor terminan igual que Miriam y Elena_

Héctor: RAYOS, ahora si ya valimos

Víctor: por favor, no me comas…, mi carne es muy mala para tu organismo, si me comes, te dará gastritis y diarrea por el resto de tu existencia

Serpiente de mar: genial, me arriesgare

Héctor: ¿enserio?, ¿ese fue tu plan?

Víctor: por lo menos tuve un plan, y no escucho otras sugerencias

Héctor: al menos si tuviera un plan, no sería tan degradante

Víctor: pero tuve un plan, no como otros

Miriam: increíble, ¿con que estos dos son los mejores espías de la tierra?, yo diría que son los peores

Elena: por lo menos lo intentaron, son muy valientes

Víctor: TENGO MIEDO, TENGO MUCHO MIEDO

Miriam: si, increíble lo valientes que son

Héctor: ya hermano, ya deja de seguir humillándonos

Víctor: NO PUEDO, TENGO MUCHO MIEDO, VAMOS A SER DEVORADOS POR UNA SERPIENTE MUTANTE MONSTRUOSA GIGANTE MARINA PITON RADIACTIVA ASESINA ANACONDA ASFIXIADORA DEL MAR

Héctor: si, a mí también me gusta tener reputación de cobardes

Víctor: Y AHORA QUE HACEMOS

Héctor: tengo una idea no te preocupes, solo sígueme la corriente, NO SE PREOCUPEN MAS, tenemos controlada la situación, somos profesionales

Víctor: si, somos muy profesionales, y tenemos un gran plan

Elena: ¿enserio tienen un plan?

Héctor: pues claro, no esperaras que siendo espias profesionales no lo tengamos

Víctor: exacto, somos buenos

Héctor: _(susurrando) ¿entonces cual es el plan?_

Víctor: _(Susurrando) ¿Qué?, yo pensé que tú eras el del plan_

Héctor: _(Susurrando) NO, ¿enserio?, hay hermano en que nos metimos_

Elena: ¿y cuál es el gran plan?

Miriam: claro, nosotras también queremos saber del gran plan, grandiosos espías profesionales, o debería decir, farsantes

Víctor: si tenemos un plan, díselos gran hermano espía profesional

Héctor: pues claro que lo tenemos, pero mejor que se los diga mi buen hermano espía planificador de planes

Víctor: ya hermano, deja de jugar y diles el plan, ¿pues cual era tu idea inicial?

Héctor: pues salvar nuestra reputación

Miriam: créanme, su reputación ya no puede estar más sobre el suelo

Héctor: hay no hermano, somos unos completos perdedores

Víctor: genial, sabía que debí pedir el aumento cuando podía

 _De repente desde o alto apareció un tejón, con unos sables en sus patas, se tratada de nada más y nada menos que de terry_

Víctor: MIREN ES TERRY

Héctor: QUE, TERRY, rayos, esto ya no puede ser más humillante, salvados por Terry

Terry: ya no se preocupen más chicas e inútiles

Héctor: OYE, NO ES JUSTO, TAMBIEN SOMOS BUENOS

Víctor: SI, Y NUESTROS DERECHOS, QUIERO A MI ABOGADO

Terry: como sea, TERRY ESTA AQUÍ

Serpiente de mar: ¿y quién ratas es esa comadreja?

Terry: OYE, NO SOY UNA COMADREJA

Serpiente de mar: comadreja o no, ¿a quién le importa?, mientras estés donde perteneces, en mi gran estomago de serpiente _(siseo)_

Terry: solo eres una serpiente gigante, nada del otro mundo

Serpiente de mar: ahora sí, prepararte para conocer el dolor

Terry: hay sí, hay sí, que miedo

Serpiente de mar: pues deberías tenerlo

 _Entonces la serpiente de mar se dirige a toda velocidad hacia donde se encontraba Terry, pero el tejón salta antes de que la serpiente marina lo alcanzara, en plena caída Terry intercepta a la serpiente gigante antes de que esta se diera cuenta, el tejón al instante de caer en el cuerpo de la serpiente de mar, entierra sus dos sables en la espalda de la serpiente de mar, luego esta comienza a moverse sin control tratando de quitarse al tejón de encima_

Serpiente de mar: BAJATE, BAJATE AHORA

Terry: JAMAS…

Serpiente: ENTONCES NO ME DEJAS OPCION

 _La serpiente de mar comienza a golpear su cabeza y parte de su espalda contra una de las paredes de tierra y rocas solidas que tenia a sus lados, Terry salta de la espalda de la serpiente gigante antes de que se empezara a golpear por nada, al golpearse la serpiente marina contra la pared de tierra que tenía sus lados, provoco que los sables que el tejón había dejado en su espalda se clavaran aun mas en su espalda y aparte que se había golpeado la cabeza un parte de veces contra la pared de tierra, provocando que la serpiente de mar terminara por desmayarse, Terry termina salvando el dia como siempre_

Terry: y así es como se salva el día, espero que hayan tomado nota principiantes aficionados

Héctor: OYE, ¿A QUIEN LE DICES PRINCIPIANTES?

Víctor: SI, ¿Y A QUIEN LE DICES AFICIONADOS?

Terry: pues a quien más que a ustedes dos, inexpertos

 _Terry libera a Miriam y Elena para después quedarse con ellas, coloca sus dos patas delanteras alrededor de los cuellos de Miriam y Elena_

Terry: vámonos de aquí chicas y dejemos a los perdedores solos

Elena: me parece bien, vámonos ya

Miriam: bueno, al menos este si nos salva de peligros, no como otros que no quiero ni mencionar

Héctor: OYE, ESAS SON NUESTRAS

Víctor: SI, CONSIGUETE LAS TUYAS

Terry: HASTA NUNCA, GAMBERROS

Héctor: ¿A QUIEN LE DICES GAMBERRO?, GRAN GAMBERRO

Víctor: SI, LO QUE EL DIJO

 _Terry termina yéndose con Miriam y Elena_

Héctor. Hay hermano, ahora si somos unos completos inadaptados

Víctor: si, ahora si nos van a correr del trabajo y nos echaran a patadas hacia la calle

Héctor: pero no nos rendiremos, aun no termina la misión, aun quedan cuatro venenosos del mar por derrotar, vamos hermano, recuperaremos la gloria, el honor y nuestras chicas

Víctor: si, recuperaremos a mariana y Helen

Héctor: se llaman Miriam y Elena

Víctor: por eso hermano, tú siempre sabes

 _Los dos tejones se dan cuenta que siguen atados_

Víctor: ¿y ahora como nos desatamos?

Héctor: RAYOS, no pensé en eso

 **En el campamento de los pingüinos**

 _Los pingüinos se habían cansado de nadar y estar en el lago, así que regresaron a su campamento, además de que ya se estaba haciendo de noche y se aproximaba una tormenta, skipper al instante no ve a los dos tejones en el campamento, así que va con rex para saber si ellos dos se encontraban en el remolque del puerco espín_

Skipper: OYE REX, HECTOR Y VICTOR ESTAN CONTIGO

 _Rex abre una de las ventanas y saca la cabeza atreves de la ventana que abrió_

Rex: SI, ELLOS ESTAN AQUÍ

Skipper: de acuerdo, puedo entrar a verlos

Rex: NO, este, ellos están ocupados en verdad, y no quieren ser molestados

 _Rex vuelve a meter su cabeza al remolque, cierra la ventana y con persianas_

Skipper: ¿de acuerdo?

Kowalski: al parecer por esas nubes de tormenta, creo que lloverá en tres horas aproximadamente y oscurecerá en media hora

Skipper: excelente, aun tenemos tiempo, para contar historias de terror

Oscar: SI, historias de terror

Ximena: skipper, crees que sea buena idea que óscar escuche historias de miedo, no me gusta la idea

Skipper: vamos, será divertido, que cabo empiece primero,

Cabo: de acuerdo skipper

Skipper: servirá como calentamiento para la avalancha de miedo y terror que se aproxima, verdad rico

Rico: CHI, mucho miedo

Skipper: bueno, despiértenme cuando empiece lo bueno

Cabo: muy bien, aquí voy…

 _Después de una historia realmente aburrida y sin una pizca de terror, skipper y rico se quedan dormidos en el pleno relato que cabo les estaba contando, ya al final cuando estaba a punto de terminar su dichosa historia de terror, skipper logra despertar y alcanza a escuchar las últimas palabras de cabo_

Cabo: y luego de una intensa noche de terror, el pequeño pingüino jamás pudo encontrar su winky, fin

Kowalski: bien hecho cabo, fue una buena historia de suspenso

Cabo: gracias Kowalski

Oscar: la cual no dio nada de miedo

Ximena: óscar…

Oscar: que paso mami

Ximena: eso fue grosero

Oscar: no es mi culpa que no acepte sus verdades

Skipper: bueno, bueno, bueno, ahora sigue Kowalski

Kowalski: de acuerdo, ahora si prepárense para una buena historia de terror

 _Luego de diez minutos después de que Kowalski casi terminara de contar su historia de terror_

Kowalski: el pobre pingüino ya no aguantaba más, así que sabía que para terminar con su miseria, tenía que sacrificar lo más caro que podía poseer un mortal, su propia vida…, así que sin más que su cabeza en blanco, lo hizo, se suicido, pero eso solo fue el principio de la tragedia, la verdadera pesadilla era, que supiera la verdad que jamás quiso escuchar, pobres de aquellos que escucharon este relato, porque fue verdad, el fin

Skipper: increíble Kowalski, ha mejorado y mucho tus historias de miedo, esta vez no me dormir

Kowalski: muchas gracias skipper

Skipper: Ximena, te toca

Ximena: muy bien, pero ya están advertido de lo crudas que pueden llegar a ser mis historia de miedo

 _Más tarde Ximena termina de contar su historia y todo el mundo se quedo impactado por lo que habían escuchado_

Oscar: ASI SE HACE MAMA, eso sí es terror del bueno

Ximena: gracias hijo, creo que tengo un don especial para el terror

Skipper: por fin, una historia decente de terror, RICO…

 _Rico despierta después de haberse quedado dormido_

Skipper: ya despierta dormilón, te toca

Rico: CHI, QUE EL MELLO COMIENCHE

 _Luego de una terrorífica, sanguinaria, cruel, perturbadora y horrible historia de terror de rico, todo el mundo termina más aterrado que con la historia de terror que había contado Ximena anteriormente, entonces rico termina de contar su historia de terror_

Rico: nvnefvvwvmwmkcemkpcwsmw cccbwnnncjw…

 _Después de lo último que dijo rico, fue más que suficiente para provocarles un miedo tan fuerte, que hiso que Kowalski y cabo gritaran del miedo, y Ximena apenas podía soportar el terror extremo que podía ejercer rico con sus historias de miedo, solo skipper, óscar y el mismo rico habían disfrutado de la tremendamente aterradora del relato de rico_

Rico: fin

Skipper: excelente, ahora me toca, prepárense simples mortales, que ahora le toca al maestro contar la historia de terror más impactantes de todas, y recuerden, no tendré piedad con nadie, ¿seguros que quieren continuar?, porque ya próxima historia no es para los cobardes, ya están advertidos, así que comencemos

 _Skipper había superado a rico en contar historias de miedo, Kowalski y cabo se habían hasta desmayado por el intenso terror que había provocado la historia de skipper, y Ximena no podía creer el nivel de terror que podían provocar las historias de terror de skipper, pero como siempre rico y óscar soportaban y con gusto el intenso miedo de las historias de terror y luego de un intenso relato de terror que conto skipper, la historia termino con el final mas terrorífico que se le pudo ocurrir a skipper en esos momentos_

Skipper: fin, increíble, noqueé a Kowalski y cabo, aun tengo el toque

Ximena: genial, ahora no voy a poder dormir, gracias a skipper

Rico: EXCELENTE, MELLO INTEMCHO

Oscar: ahora yo, ahora yo, tio skipper, ahora puedo contar mi historia de terror, se me ocurrió una muy buena

Skipper: de acuerdo sobrinito, acábalos

Oscar: muy bien, aquí voy con mi historia de terror, advertencia, esta historia es la peor de todas

Skipper: genial, esto va a estar bueno

Oscar: bien, ya les avise, que comience la tortura, digo la historia…

 _Diez minutos después, la historia que había contado óscar fue la más aterradora de las seis, Ximena se había quedado traumada, rico se había quedado bien impactado del miedo y el mismo skipper había experimentado un miedo tan intenso que apenas podía soportar mantener la cordura_

Ximena: no lo puedo creer, de donde rayos mi hijo saco tanta inspiración para las contar historias de terror

 _De repente a rico el cae una hoja en la espalda, este se asusta al instante y comienza a moverse sus aletas en posición de guardia y comienza a temblar_

Skipper: no lo sé y ni me importa, mi sobrino, ES EL MEJOR CONTADOR DE HISTORIAS DE TERROR DEL MUNDO, hasta supero al maestro en su primera historia de terror

Oscar: muchas gracias tío skipper

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 _ **NOTA INICIAL: SOLO ESPERO QUE ALGUIEN LEA ESTO, DE SEGURO NADIE LEE LO QUE ESCRIBO, XD.**_

 _ **NOTA: SE APROXIMAN NUEVOS VILLANOS Y EMOCIONANTES AVENTURAS, ESPERENLAS, XD.**_

 _ **NOTA FINAL: ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, NO OLVIDEN QUE SUBO UN VÍDEO DE VEZ EN CUANDO, (RAYOS... ESTO IBA EN YOUTUBE, XD)**_


	42. De viaje al desastre parte D

**_ATENCIÓN_** _ **: LOS PINGÜINOS DE MADAGASCAR NO ME PERTENECEN.**_

 _ **ADVERTENCIA: MUCHO MEXICANISMOS AQUÍ, XD.**_

* * *

 **En una cueva del bosque**

 _Héctor y victo se habían refugiado en una pequeña cueva que estaba por allí, para cubrir de la lluvia, entonces encienden una fogata_

Héctor **:** no lo puedo creer, somos unos completos perdedores

Víctor **:** cierto, no podemos hacer nada bien

Héctor:pero aun podemos recuperar nuestro titulo, si mal lo recuerdo, aun nos quedan avispa de mar, el erizo de mar, el pez piedra y el pulpo de anillo de azules

Víctor:cierto, ¿pero como los encontraremos?

Héctor:cierto, esta algo difícil, pero lo lograremos, porque somos los mejores

Víctor:los únicos y originales

Héctor y Víctor:HERMANOS C-TORNADO

 _Repentinamente aparece helen entrando a la cueva toda mojada, y estaba muy preocupada_

Helen:HECTOR, VICTOR, que bueno que los encuentro, necesito de su ayuda

Héctor:¿Cuál es el problema?

Víctor:si, para que somos buenos

Helen:ES LA REPRESA, ESTA DESTRUIDA, Y SI SIGUE LLOVIENDO VA A PROVOCAR QUE TODO EL BOSQUE SE INUNDE POR COMPLETO, Y NECESITAMOS MUCHA AYUDA

Víctor **:** claro que te ayudaremos con la represa que destruimos, DIGO, que se destruyo por causas misteriosas

Héctor:¿y entonces que estamos esperando?, VAMONOS

 _Luego Héctor, Víctor y Helen fueron hacia donde se encontraba la represa destruía_

 **En el rio**

 _Helen lleva a Héctor y a Víctor hasta donde se encontraba la represa que antes protegió al bosque de las inundaciones, ahora el rio se estaba cobrando fuerza y poniendo a todo el bosque en peligro de inundación_

Helen **:** bien amigos, aquí les presento a todo el equipo castor

 _Entonces aparecieron tres castores machos_

Lázaro:hola compañeros tejones, ¿Cómo están? yo me llamo lázaro

Cárdenas **:** ¿Qué onda compadres tejones?, ¿Cómo los trata la vida?, yo soy cárdenas aquí presente

Del rio **:** ¿Qué tranzas weyes tejones?, ¿Cómo está la banda?, me dicen del rio

Helen:muy bien, aquí tenemos a lázaro, cárdenas, y del rio

Héctor **:** es mi imaginación, ¿o me suena a un presidente mexicano?

Víctor: de seguro es tu imaginación

Héctor: si, eso debe ser

 _Repentinamente colapsa gran parte de la represa improvisada que estaban construyendo los castores_

Lázaro: genial, este cosa no va a resistir

Cárdenas: pues creo que tienes razón

Del rio: ESTA MADRE YA NO VA A RESISTIR

Cárdenas: por eso te dije que le pusieras más lodo y troncos

Del rio: me vale madres, esa no era mi chamba

Cárdenas: ya vas a empezar, ahora nos vamos a partir el lomo el doble

Lázaro: disculpen hermanos, pero si no queremos que el bosque termine inundando, tenemos que seguir trabajándole duro

Del rio: ni madres que voy a seguir con esto

Héctor: veo que necesitan ayuda

Víctor: si, y mucha

Cárdenas: exacto, entonces que, ¿le entran?

Héctor: claro, porque no

Víctor: además, tenemos un bosque que salvar

Helen. Muy bien señores, a trabajar

 _Luego todo el mundo se puso a colaborar en construir la represa para que el bosque no terminara inundándose, y después de muchas largas horas, finalmente los cuatro castores y los dos tejones lograron terminar la represa_

Del rio: nos la rifamos con la represa, me gusta como quedo esta madre

Cárdenas: si, nos quedo bien padre, si se ve bonita la nueva represa

Lázaro: finalmente terminamos familia, ven no fue difícil

Del rio: tienes suerte que termináramos antes de que se me ocurriera romperte la madre, me hiciste chambear de más

Helen. Oigan, ¿alguien ha visto a Héctor y Víctor?, hace una hora que no los veo

Del rio: claro, los weyes esos están atrapados dentro de la madre esa

 _Entonces todo el mundo se dan cuenta que Héctor y Víctor se habían convertido en parte de la nueva represa_

Cárdenas: ¿y ahora?, ¿Cómo rayos terminaron allí?

Lázaro: del rio, si viste los planos, ¿verdad?

Del rio: pues no es mi culpa no a verle entendido a esa madre

Héctor: no lo puedo creer, ¿ahora como saldremos de aquí?

Víctor: ¿si nos pueden sacar, verdad?

Del rio: la neta, la neta, ya valieron madres, porque va a ser una gran bronca sacarlos

Lázaro: genial, ahora para sacarlos, tendremos que destruir la represa y empezar de nuevo

Cárdenas: pues ni modo, a comenzar desde cero, otra vez

 _Luego de destruir y construir nuevamente la represa, finalmente habían terminado_

Del rio: soy el puto amo, he construido esta madre, sin partirle la madre a mis cuates

Lázaro: perfecto, ahora si nos quedo muy bonito la represa

Cárdenas: saben que, es momento de hacer una gran fiesta

Lázaro: ahora si me convenciste hermano

Del rio: traigan las chelas y que arranque la pachanga

 _Entonces los cuatro castores y los dos tejones comenzaron a hacer una gran fiesta_

 **En una cueva del bosque**

 _Los tres hermanos castores organizaron una gran fiesta en la cueva, en la cual muchos de los animales del bosque fueron a ella, incluso Terry que se encontraba bailando en la pista de baile junto a Elena y Miriam_

Héctor: no lo puedo creer, ese tejón sin vergüenza

Víctor: incluso se atreve a bailar con nuestras chicas, enfrente de nosotros

Helen: y ustedes que se traen

Héctor: nada, es solo que Terry es un roba novias

Víctor: y nos la va a pagar muy caro, esto no se va a quedar así

Helen: si, pero antes, quiero que conozcan a mis amigas

Héctor: QUE, tu quieres que conozcamos a todo el mundo

Víctor: a ver, tal vez sean lindas tejones

 _De repente aparecieron tres lindas castores_

Héctor: bueno, por lo menos en lo de lindas, no te equivocaste hermano

Víctor: tenemos que destruir a ese Terry

Helen: muy bien Héctor y Víctor, aquí tienen a Paola, paulina y a blanca

Héctor y Víctor: hola, ¿Cómo están?

Paola: hola, ¿Cómo están?

Paulina: y ustedes que tejones, saben cómo divertirse

Blanca: PORQUE ESTA FIESTA APENAS A VA COMENZAR

 _Luego llegan los tres hermanos castores_

Lázaro: vaya, al parecer, ya conocieron a nuestras novias

Cárdenas: pero qué ambiente es este, vamos a bailar de una vez

Del rio: RAPIDO, QUE YA COMIENZE EL DESMADRE

Helen: pues a bailar…

 _Después los siete castores se fueron a la pista de baile, dejando a Héctor y Víctor a un lado_

Héctor: genial, otra vez nos dejaron solos

Víctor: sabes hermano, extraño a Miriam

Héctor: la que te grita por cualquier cosa

Víctor: esa misma

Héctor: si, yo también extraño a Elena

Víctor: pues sabes hermano, esta es una fiesta

Héctor: exacto, pero no ganamos nada estando aquí sentados

Víctor: pues a bailar

 _Entonces Héctor y Víctor también entran a la pista de baile, luego de un par de horas, los siete castores y los dos tejones terminan cansados en el suelo_

Lázaro: rayos, no vuelvo a bailar cinco horas seguidas

Del rio: ya me partí la madre bailando

Cárdenas: me cae que ya no tengo fuerza ni para moverme

Héctor: si, esta fiesta fue casi un éxito

Víctor: si, casi

Lázaro: como que casi, explíquense

Héctor: es que nos robaron a nuestras novias

Víctor: ese avorazado de Terry, no nos deja nada para nosotros

Lázaro: no lo puedo creer, ¿ese tejón se robo a sus compañeras?

Cárdenas: que bajo, que te roben a tus novias

Del rio: que poca madre, eso no se hace, no se preocupen mis cuates, ahorita le dio una putiza al cabron

Héctor: no creo que eso sea una opción del rio

Del rio: ¿por qué?, le voy a dar en su madre, luego también voy por su madre, y finalmente le vuelvo a dar en su madre, otra vez

Víctor: es el tejón más fuerte de todos los tejones del mundo

Del rio: ¿enserio?, entonces el wey ese es la rifa, lo sentimos

Héctor: NO, nunca nos rendiremos

Cárdenas: me gusta tu actitud, que dices hermano, ¿los ayudamos?

Lázaro: esto no va a estar nada fácil, pero a quien rayos le importa, no se preocupen compañeros tejones, nosotros nos encargamos

 _Repentinamente entra a la fiesta erizo de mar e interrumpe la fiesta que los hermanos castores habían organizado_

Erizo de mar: siento mucho arruinar su fiesta, pero necesito encontrar a unos pingüinos que están por esta zona, ¿los han visto?

Del rio: OYE CULERO, TE VOY A PARTIR TU MADRE POR ARRUINAR LA FIESTA

Erizo de mar: OYE, CON MI MADRE NO TE METAS

Del rio: ¿Y QUIEN DIJO QUE ME METERIA CON TU JEFA?

Erizo de mar: saben que, atacare primero y después preguntare a los que queden vivos, ¿les parece?

 _De repente el erizo de mar desde sus manos comenzó a disparar espinas venenosas hacia todo el mundo que se encontraba en aquella cueva_

Cárdenas: ¿Y QUIEN RAYOS ES ESTE COMPADRE?

Héctor: ES EL ERIZO DE MAR, ENCONTRAMOS AL SEGUNDO VENENOSO DEL MAR

Víctor: aunque técnicamente el nos encontró a nosotros

Lázaro: bien, ¿Cómo fue que ese tal Terry les quito a sus novias?

Héctor: pues venció de un golpe a la serpiente de mar

Lázaro: eso es, tal vez si vencen a este y dejan en ridículo a ese tal tejón, quizás regresen con ustedes

Héctor: tienes razón lázaro, y de paso nuestra gran reputación volverá

Víctor: ¿a quién rayos le importa esa difícil reputación?, YO QUIERO VIVIR

Héctor: no hermano, tenemos que vencer al segundo venenoso del mar, y lo tenemos que hacer ahora

Víctor: está bien, oigan castores, ¿nos ayuda?

Cárdenas: no manches, creo que se me queman los frijoles, allí se ven

Lázaro: saben que, a mi también se me olvido hacer algo, también me voy, adiós, están solo, lo sentimos

Del rio: híjole, ahora si ya se chingaron, hay me avisan quien le partió la madre a quien, chaito

 _Entonces los tres hermanos castores salen corriendo por sus vidas al igual que casi todo el mundo_

Héctor: genial, nos volvieron a dejar solos, otra vez

Víctor: si, pero ahora podemos saltar a la acción

 _En eso Héctor y Víctor se ponen en guardia, pero al instante ven que el erizo de mar ya no se encontraba, y solo se encontraba Terry, Elena y Miriam saliendo por la entrada de la cueva_

Terry: vamos chicas, a un lugar menos molesto

Elena: me parece bien

Miriam: si, antes de que pase otra cosa

 _Luego Terry termina yéndose junto a Elena y Miriam_

Héctor: QUE, ¿ya tan rápido Terry venció a erizo de mar?

Víctor: como siempre digo, Terry siempre acapara todo

 _El lugar era un desastre y solo se encontraban en el los dos tejones, Héctor y Víctor_

 **En el campamento de los pingüinos**

 _Los pingüinos habían despertado luego de una noche de terror, era temprano en la mañana en el bosque, repentinamente aparece en el campamento pez piedra y los cinco pingüinos se ponen en guardia_

Skipper: Kowalski análisis

Kowalski: increíble, es un pez piedra

Skipper: ¿enserio?, porque no parece

Kowalski: es solo que esta genéticamente modificado, y al parece con ADN humano, y solo hay alguien capaz de hacer eso, _(Serio) el dentista…_

Skipper: genial, nada bueno sale de ese tipo

Pez piedra: hola pingüinos, finalmente los encuentro, ¿entonces qué?, vendrán conmigo pacíficamente, o tendré que hacerlo de la forma que me gusta

Skipper: pues ya sabes la respuesta, RODEENLO

 _Entonces los cinco pingüinos comenzaron a rodear al pie piedra_

Pez piedra: excelente, esto va a ser divertido

Kowalski: skipper, creo que deberías saber que el pez piedra es uno de los animales más venenosos del planeta

Skipper: ¿enserio?, entonces eso va a ser un gran problema

Pez piedra: lo siento por ustedes, pero están en clara desventaja, y eso me gusta mucho

 _De repente el pez piedra saca unas cadenas y se las coloca en sus brazos_

Pez piedra: ahora si pingüinos, PREPARENCE PARA SU FINAL

 _Entonces el pez piedra comienza a atacar a los cinco pingüinos con las cadenas que tenía sujetadas desde sus brazos, mientras que los cinco pingüinos no podían hacer otra cosa más que esquivar los ataques del pez piedra_

Rico: VNNVJFVMOFVWMOEFVWM

Cabo: RICO TIENE RAZON, NO PODEMOS SEGUIR ESQUIVANDOLO POR SIEMPRE

Skipper: ENTONCES ATACAREMOS CON TODO, RICO

 _En eso rico vomita un RPG y lo dispara contra el pez piedra, el proyectil da justo en el blanco_

Cabo: SI, LE DIMOS

Kowalski: no exactamente, le dimos a una piedra

Skipper: QUE…

 _Rico había destruido la piedra que se encontraba a un lado del pez piedra_

Pez piedra: en veces me alegra parecerme a una piedra

Rico: lo chento

Pez piedra: hasta aquí, sino vienen conmigo entonces los obligare

Ximena: así, ¿y cómo vas a obligarnos?

 _Entonces el pez piedra ve al pequeño óscar que se encontraba en la casa de campaña aun dormido_

Pez piedra: no se preocupen, se que vendrán, estaré en la cueva más grande del bosque _(risa malvada)_

 _El pez piedra sujeta al pequeño óscar con sus cadenas y se lo lleva arrastrando_

Ximena: NO…, TENEMOS QUE IR TRAS ESE PEZ COMO SE LLAME

Kowalski: pero podría ser una trampa

Skipper: SI, podría ser una trampa, pero aun así iremos…

 _Los cinco pingüinos deciden seguir al pez piedra_

 **En la guarida de Omar**

 _Omar se encontraba en su gran cueva esperando al pez piedra junto con el agente m_

Agente m: te tardaste

Pez piedra: lo siento, pero fue difícil encontrar a esos pingüinos

Agente m: y bien, ¿donde están?

Pez piedra: no querían venir conmigo

Agente m: y entonces, ¿Por qué rayos volviste?, te dije que no volvieras sino era que los habías traído

Pez piedra: se que vienen en camino, traje un recuerdo

Omar: a ver, que te trajiste

 _Entonces el pez piedra muestra al pequeño óscar que se encontraba entre sus cadenas_

Oscar: OYE, quítame las cadenas de encima, que por algo tengo pies

Agente m: te trajiste un mocoso, ¿enserio?

Pez piedra: si, se que vendrán

Oscar: si, Ximena, que es mi mama, te va a golpear tan fuerte que te enviara a la luna

Omar: un momento, ¿tu madre es Ximena?

Oscar: si

Omar: entonces los rumores son cierto, óscar únete a mí

Oscar: NO, NUNCA ME UNIRE A TI, TU MATASTE A MI PADRE

Omar: NO, YO SOY TU PADRE

Oscar: NOOOOO…, un momento, SI…, mi padre es malvado, eso es tan genial

Omar: por fin, alguien que comprende que el lado oscuro es genial

Agente m: hay no puede ser…

Oscar: siempre quise ser malvado, pero mi mama dice que ser bueno es mejor, pero yo creo que el lado oscuro es más genial

Omar: y tienes razón, el lado oscuro es más genial

Oscar: y ¿cuál es tu plan?

Omar: ¿plan?, ¿tengo que tener un plan?

Oscar: si, tienes que tener una razón para ser malvado

Omar: si, claro, soy malvado porque quiero

Oscar: si, si, pero además de eso

Omar: si, claro que lo tengo, agente m cual es mi razón de ser malvado

Agente m: no me digas que lo olvidaste

Omar: claro que no, si mi razón de ser malvado es, para conquistar el mundo _(risa malvada)_

Oscar: ¿enserio papa?, eso de conquistar al mundo ya está muy gastado, no crees

Omar: si, tienes razón, bueno, entonces, creo que mi razón de ser malvado, es DESTRUIR AL MUNDO _(risa malvada)_

Agente m: eso también está muy gastado

Omar: ¿enserio?, bueno entonces eso me deja sin opciones

Oscar: ósea que no tienes una razón de ser malvado

Omar: claro que si la tengo, mi razón para ser malvado, es la siguiente vencer a los pingüinos más molestos de todos, que es la elite 11, una vez que destruya a la elite más importante de los pingüinos, lograre un prestigio y respeto entre los más grande malvados del mundo, y hasta el mismo doctor x me querrá para ser su próximo alumno

Oscar: si, creo que es una razón aceptable para ser malvado

Omar: pues esa es la razón por la que soy malvado, ¿no es genial? _(risa malvada)_

Oscar: y ¿Cómo piensas vencer a tus enemigos?

Omar: pues, pienso usar la sorpresa y la rapidez, los atraeré hasta mi guarida secreta y desde aquí, los atacare por la espalda, y así los venceré y destruiré _(risa malvada)_

Agente m: cuidado, no te vayas a ahogar en tu maldad

Omar: tranquilo, lo tengo todo controlado

 _Entonces Omar se vuelve a reír malvadamente una vez más, pero esta vez es interrumpido por su tos_

Omar: rayos, esto de verdad que es molesto

 **En el lago**

 _Los tejones iban directo hacia el campamento de los pingüinos, pero antes de llegar, casi se toparon con los pingüinos que iban en busca de Omar y del pez piedra, Héctor y Víctor logran esconderse sin ser visto por los pingüinos que estaba discutiendo sobre la ubicación de la guarida de Omar, al final los cinco pingüinos se van sin ver a los tejones_

Héctor: Hay no, los pingüinos saben de la existencia de los cinco venenosos del mar

Víctor: esto es malo, ahora ya no podremos vencer a los cinco venenosos por nuestra propia cuenta

Héctor: ahora tendremos a esos molestos pingüinos en nuestra misión de detener a los cinco venenosos del mar

Víctor: ni hablar, ¿ahora qué?

Héctor: pues ni modo, pingüinos y tejones tendremos que unir fuerzas para vencer esta amenaza

Víctor: Pues ya que, pero porque el dentista estará buscando a los pingüinos

Héctor: no lo sé, pero eso no es lo importante, ahora debemos ir al campamento para saber que fue lo que paso

Víctor: si, y de inmediato

 _Entonces Héctor y Víctor fueron al campamento de los pingüinos donde se encontraba rex en su remolque_

 **En el campamento de los pingüinos**

 _Al llegar al campamento de los pingüinos, los dos tejones pudieron ver claramente que había ocurrido una violenta batalla, Héctor toca a la puerta del puerco espín mientras que Víctor seguía mirando todo el perímetro_

Rex: que paso amigos

Héctor: rex, que fue lo que paso

Rex: nos encontró el tal pez piedra, y se peleo con los pingüinos, después se llevo a óscar, y los pingüinos lo fueron a buscar

Héctor: esto es malo, ahora los pingüinos saben de la existencia de los cinco venenosos del mar

Víctor: exacto, nuestro plan de vencerlos solos se acabado

Hector: ahora, en donde estarán los pingüinos

Rex: los pingüinos van en busca de la guarida de Omar, según lo que pude escuchar

Héctor: entonces Omar y el pez piedra hicieron una alianza

Víctor: eso no tiene ningún sentido

Héctor: bueno, de todos modos, gracias por la información rex

Rex: de nada, y mucha suerte en su misión

Hector: gracias rex, y la tendremos

 _ **Continuara…**_


	43. De viaje al desastre parte E

**ATENCIÓN** **:** _ **LOS PINGÜINOS DE MADAGASCAR NO ME PERTENECEN.**_

 **OBSERVACIÓN** **:** _ **APARECEN NUEVO VILLANOS Y NUEVA TRAMA PRINCIPAL.**_

 **ADVERTENCIA** _ **: DESDE AQUÍ LE PONGO NITRO A LA HISTORIA, ASÍ QUE PREPÁRENSE PARA EL FINAL QUE YA ESTA PRÓXIMO A LLEGAR.**_

 **RECORDATORIO: _L_** _ **OS REVIEWS SON REVIEWS, LOS REVIEWS SON COMENTARIOS, LOS COMENTARIOS SON REVIEWS, APRENDE ALGO REVIEWS XD.**_

* * *

 **En la guarida de Omar**

 _Omar se encontraba en su guarida vigilando la entrada en espera de los cinco pingüinos que le llegaron por la espalda_

Skipper: Omar

Omar: hermano, que bueno que pudiste llegar

Skipper: sabes muy bien, que yo ya no soy tu hermano

Omar: porque

Skipper: no puedo darme el lujo de tener parientes malvados como kowalski

Kowalski: OYE, escuche eso

Omar: pero sería genial que siguieras siendo mi hermano

Ximena: calla, regrésame a mi hijo

Omar: lo siento, no puedo hacer eso

Ximena: ¿Por qué?

Omar. Porque también es mi hijo, y además el ya escogió

Ximena: no, no me digas que

Omar: así es, el paso para quedarse en el lado oscuro

Ximena: NOOOO..., PORQUE…

Rico: JDNDVNJVNJSFBS

Cabo: oigan, y ¿donde está Omar?

Kowalski: MIREN, ALLI VA

Ximena: QUE…

 _Omar se iba hacia la salida con óscar_

Omar: HASTA NUNCA HERMANO

Skipper: QUE YA NO SOY TU HERMANO

Omar: COMO SEA

Omar: QUIERO SER MALVADO…

 _Omar y óscar escapan por la puerta principal_

Skipper: rayos, se nos escapo el raro

Ximena: y con mi hijo

 _Repentinamente aparece el pez roca detrás de ellos_

Pez piedra: pero yo sigo aquí

Rico: JSDJNJNMJMFWFBV

Cabo: hay no, es pez piedra

Pez piedra: si, ahora que los tengo en un espacio reducido, ya no podrán escapar

 _Entonces aparece en la entrada de la cueva el pulpo de anillos azules_

Pulpo de anillos azules: FINALMENTE LOS ENCONTRE PINGÜINOS

Pez piedra: oye ellos son míos

Pulpo de anillos azules: QUE, no es justo, yo quiera vencer a los pingüinos

Pez piedra: pues lo siento, porque yo seré quien los venza

 _En eso ambos venenosos del mar notan que los pingüinos se habían ido_

Pulpo de anillos azules: hay no, ya se nos fueron

Pez piedra: vez lo que provocas

Pulpo de anillos azules: pues ni modo, a tener que buscarlos otra vez

 _El pez piedra y el pulpo de anillos azules se van a la búsqueda nuevamente de las aves no voladoras_

 **En el lago**

 _Los pingüinos habían escapado hacia el lago_

Ximena: alguien tiene idea de lo que está pasando

Rico: JDNJVNNJVNJVNJVFS

Skipper: ahora tenemos que enfrentarnos con dos venenosos del mar

Kowalski: definitivamente esto tiene el nombre del dentista por todos lados, de seguro sigue molesto por lo de la ultima vez

Cabo: si, pero notaron que los tejones estuvieron algo raro, últimamente

Skipper: Si, de seguro tienen algo que ver en esto

 _Luego los cinco pingüinos notaron que el lago estaba completamente congelado_

Kowalski: pero que es lo que sucede aquí

 _En eso los cinco pingüinos notaron que un extraño pingüino que parecía estar hecho de hielo estaba saliendo de la delgada capa de hielo que cubría a todo el lago_

Cabo: pero que eso

Pingüino de hielo: PINGÜINOS LOS DESTRUIRE

Skipper: pero que, primero dos tipos súper venenosos nos quieren destruir, y ahora un pingüino de hielo sale de la nada, ¿ESTO ES EL BOSQUE DE LOS VILLANOS O QUE?

 _Entonces los cinco pingüinos comenzaron a pelear con el pingüino hecho de hielo, mientras un extraño los estaba observando desde la distancia con unos binoculares_

Doctor titanio: increíble, son buenos…

 _Los cinco pingüinos seguían peleando con su helado oponente, pero rápidamente se dieron cuenta que entre más tiempo tuvieran contacto con el pingüino de hielo, mas se congelaban las aletas_

Cabo: pero que es esto, ya no soporto el frio en las aletas

Kowalski: debe ser por la helada temperatura, debe estar a una infinidad de grados bajo cero

Rico: NJJFVFJNOBFNBMB

Ximena: este tipo es más frio que el hielo

Skipper: no se rindan equipo, tenemos que vencer a este tipo

 _Repentinamente el pingüino de hielo comenzó a atacar a cuatro de los cinco pingüinos, de un solo golpe terminaron en el suelo Kowalski, rico, cabo y Ximena_

Skipper: hay no, esto es malo

Pingüino de hielo: ahora sigues tú

 _Rápidamente aparecen Héctor y Víctor en rescate de los cuatro pingüinos caídos mientras skipper escapaba por su cuenta, el doctor titanio seguía mirando a través de sus binoculares_

Doctor titanio: interesante, duraron más de lo esperado

 _Los cinco pingüinos y los dos tejones fueron hacia el campamento de los pingüinos_

 **En el campamento de los pingüinos**

 _Los cinco pingüinos estaban entrando en calor al mismo tiempo que interrogaban a los tejones_

Skipper: que es lo que está pasando aquí

Héctor: lo siento skipper, no te contamos lo de lo cinco venenosos porque no quería que se arruinaran estas tranquilas vacaciones, además de que queríamos vencer a los cinco venenosos nosotros dos, solos

Cabo: esperen, están diciendo que son cinco venenosos del mar

Víctor: así es cabo, son cinco, cada uno mas venenosos que el otro, y con decirte que los cinco son igualmente mortales

Rico: NNVJWJVWNJVFNJFV

Kowalski: pues esto ya se puso feo

Skipper: y que hay del tipo hecho de hielo

Héctor: de ese ni lo conocíamos

Víctor: exacto, ese es nuevo

Skipper: genial, pues parece que somos un imán de problemas

Héctor: exacto, creíamos que éramos los únicos

Víctor: al menos ustedes si pueden con todo lo que los manden

Rico: JVNJRNVNJWNJVWNJ

Ximena: Omar se llevo a mi hijo, y de seguro debe estar al otro lado del mundo en estos momentos, tenemos que derrotar a cinco venenosos del mar creados por el dentista demente, y por si fuera poco, ahora tenemos que enfrentarnos con un tipo tan frio como el hielo

Cabo: estas de seguro deben ser las peores vacaciones

 _Repentinamente aparece el pingüino máximo_

Pingüino máximo: y se pone peor

Skipper: pingüino máximo, eres tu

Kowalski: señor, ¿qué es lo que hace aquí?

Pingüino máximo: si creyeron que estuvo feo lo del pingüino de hielo, pues lamento informales, que se pondrá peor, el doctor titanio a despertado

Ximena: ¿Quién es el doctor titanio?

Pingüino máximo: si piensan que el doctor x es una gran amenaza, ahora imagínense a su maestro

Skipper: máximo, no te estarás dicen que…

Pingüino máximo: así es, nos estamos enfrentando al más grande villano de todos

Rico: HJVNVRHNHFVINHFIVFV

Cabo: eso se escucha muy feo

Pingüino máximo: no saben cuento, quise contactarlo en cuanto supe de su despertar, pero me entere de que se habían ido de vacaciones al bosque

Rico: JINVRJNVWINIWJBVNJ

Héctor: hola pingüino máximo

Pingüino máximo: tejones, que me cuenta, ¿Cómo se cuenta el Tejón guía?

Víctor: pues bien, bien, si quieres te lo paso

 _En eso Víctor le pasa su teléfono al pingüino máximo_

Pingüino máximo: hola, Tejón guía

Tejón guía: pingüino máximo, que me cuentas

Pingüino máximo: nuestros mayores temores se hicieron realidad

Tejón guía: no esteras diciendo que

Pingüino máximo: así es, el doctor titanio a despertado

Tejón guía: ¿por qué siempre te apareces cuando hay problemas?

Pingüino máximo: porque siempre estoy entrenando para esos momentos

Tejón guía: claro, pero crees que atender toda una organización secreta es fácil, por lo menos ustedes son tres, pero aquí estoy solo

Pingüino máximo: además de estos de aquí, tienes más agentes disponibles

Tejón guía: creo que sí, Terry esta en la zona, es el mejor de todos mis agentes, pero no se preocupen, les llevares más agentes, encuentro consiga alguno

Pingüino máximo: de acuerdo, aquí los esperamos

Tejón guía: muy bien, y esperemos que pase o mejor, Tejón guía fuera

 _El Tejón guía cuelga_

Pingüino máximo: el doctor titanio es muy peligroso para que nos lo enfrentemos solos, asi que tejones y pingüinos se unirán para detener esta amenaza

Ximena: pero, ¿quién es ese tal doctor titanio?

Cabo: si, y ¿Por qué no se había aparecido antes?

Skipper: si, y ¿por qué es tan peligroso?

Pingüino máximo: bueno, el doctor titanio es un extraterrestre interdimensial, está hecho completamente de titanio que puede moldearlo a su voluntad, es casi maldad pura y si tienes la oportunidad, los destruirá sin piedad, así que tengan mucho cuidado al enfrentarse con él, me escucharon bien

Héctor: vaya, ese tipo tiene que ser bueno

Víctor: Siendo malo

Héctor: por supuesto

Rico: WIHJRIHVFBFEVFEVBHYVEBFY

Kowalski: ¿y ahora que vamos a hacer?

Pingüino máximo: tenemos que sobrevivir, es súper resistente, y hasta donde sabemos, solo tiene un debilidad

Skipper: ¿y cuál es?

Pingüino máximo: el calor extremo

Kowalski: ¿Qué tanto?

Pingüino máximo: lo suficiente como para evaporar el titanio

 _Repentinamente del suelo surgió un misterio titanio que comenzó a tener una forma parecida a la de un mono_

Pingüino máximo: hay no, el está aquí

Doctor titanio: miren, miren, miren, que tenemos aquí, pingüinos

Skipper: con que este es el tal doctor titanio

Doctor titanio: vaya, parece que soy muy famoso por aquí, bueno, al menos no tengo que molestarme en presentarme

Pingüino máximo: váyanse ahora, yo lo detendré

Ximena: pero queremos enfrentarlo

Pingüino máximo: dije que no, ya váyanse, yo lo distraeré

Kowalski: pero él es muy poderoso

Pingüino máximo: no se preocupen por mí, aun tengo mi súper traje, mejor preocúpense por ustedes

Skipper: bueno, está bien, suerte pingüino máximo

 _Entonces los cinco pingüinos y los dos tejones se fueron del lugar, mientras que el pingüino máximo y el doctor titanio se preparaban para el gran combate_

Pingüino máximo: doctor titanio

Doctor titanio: pingüino máximo

Pingüino máximo: no creas que me vas a ganar tan fácilmente

Doctor titanio: pues prepárate para la pelea de tu vida

 _Repentinamente el doctor titanio comenzó a golpear al pingüino máximo desde la distancia con sus brazos de titanio extensibles, mientras el pingüino máximo esquivaba esos ataques del doctor titanio_

Doctor titanio: porque huyes de mi, nadie gana una pelea con solo esquivarla

Pingüino máximo: no, pero es una buena manera de alargarla

 _Al instante de las aletas del pingüino máximo salieron dos fuertes rayos que impactaron al instante con el doctor titanio_

Doctor titanio: interesante, interesante, pero como tú ya lo dijiste, yo no tengo debilidades al alcance

 _El doctor titanio siguió atacando al pingüino máximo a distancia con sus golpes de titanio extensibles, al ver que no lograba dar un golpe directo, el doctor titanio prosiguió con acelerar sus golpes, volverlos más caóticos y menos predecibles, hasta que finalmente le dio al pingüino máximo un fuerte golpe en el estomago que lo mando a volar hasta el techo del remolque de rex_

Pingüino máximo: ¿es todo lo que tiene?

Doctor titanio: no sabes con quien estas tratando, YO SOY EL DOCTOR TITANIO

Pingüino máximo: tomare eso como un si

 _Entonces el doctor titanio aumenta su volumen de titanio, volviendo un gigante en comparación al pingüino máximo_

Pingüino máximo: hay no, esto se puso feo

Doctor titanio: hasta nunca pingüino máximo

 _El doctor titanio le da un fuerte golpe al techo del remolque, provocando que este se partiera a la mitad, el pingüino máximo se logro quitar de allí antes de recibir el fuerte impacto pero termino algo golpeado en el suelo, mientras el doctor titanio vuelve a su volumen original de titanio_

Doctor titanio: ya ríndete pingüino máximo, no puedes ganarme

Pingüino máximo: pero lo tengo que intentar

 _El pingüino máximo se levanta y comienza a lanzarle fuego al doctor titanio, este rápidamente se lanza contra el pingüino máximo, que al ver que doctor titanio se aproximaba hacia él, decidió dejar de lanzar fuego y escapar de su alcance_

Doctor titanio: ¿a dónde crees que vas?, no he terminado contigo

Pingüino máximo: pero yo contigo si

 _El pingüino máximo se aparece detrás del doctor titanio y le comienza a lanzar todos los golpes que puede, pero cada vez que lanzaba un golpe hacia el doctor titanio, este se abría en el lugar donde iba a recibir el golpe_

Pingüino máximo: ¿pero qué?

Doctor titanio: ¿olvidas que puedo moldearme a voluntad?, porque parece que si

Pingüino máximo: esto no es bueno, nada bueno

 _La aleta del pingüino máximo termina atrapada en el cuerpo del doctor titanio y este no la logra sacar_

Pingüino máximo: esto ya no puede empeorar

Doctor titanio: feliz viaje pingüino máximo

 _El doctor titanio golpe lo más fuerte que pudo al pingüino máximo y al mismo tiempo lo suelta de aleta, provocando que se impactara fuertemente contra un gran árbol, que hasta incluso quedo casi en el centro del árbol_

Pingüino máximo: pero que fuerte golpe

Doctor titanio: A VER COMO SOBREVIVES A ESTO

 _El doctor titanio le lanza una gran roca encima, el pingüino máximo no logra esquivar la gran roca a tiempo y el árbol termina destruido por la gran roca mientras que el pingüino máximo termina fuertemente lastimado en el suelo a unos centímetros de la gran roca que casi lo aplasta_

Pingüino máximo: rayos, esto no me puedes estar pasándome

Doctor titanio: oye pingüino máximo, voy hacia ti

 _El doctor titanio comienza a acercarse lentamente hacia donde se encontraba el pingüino máximo mientras que este apenas se podía mover, en eso el doctor titanio convierte sus dos brazos en dos grandes y afiladas espadas_

Doctor titanio: Hasta aquí llegaste

 _El pingüino máximo comienza a congelar el suelo con la ayuda de su traje especial, pero ni eso logro detener al doctor titanio que seguía acercándose muy lentamente_

Pingüino máximo: no lo puedo creer, este no puede ser mi fin

Doctor titanio: ya no siga haciéndose ilusiones pingüino máximo, o ¿acaso creyó en algún momento que podría ganarme?, tonterías, finalmente llego su hora de morir _(risa malvada)_

 _Entonces el pingüino máximo vio que había muchas hojas caídas esparcidas por todo el lugar, al instante con ayuda de su traje especial provoco una fuerte corriente de aire, haciendo que todas las hojas del suelo se levantaran y taparan la vista al momento_

Doctor titanio: NO, NO CREO QUE SE ME VA A ESCAPAR

 _El doctor titanio comienza a cortar todas las hojas que pudo y cuando por fin todas las hojas cayeron al suelo, el doctor titanio pudo notar perfectamente que el pingüino máximo ya no se encontraba allí, el había escapado_

Doctor titanio: no lo puedo creer, PINGÜINO MAXIMO, ¿DONDE ESTAS?

 _Repentinamente rex sale del baño de su remolque casi complementé destruido, y lo primero que logra ver el puerco espín fue que casi todo su remolque estaba completamente destruido_

Rex: pero que, QUE RAYOS FUE LO QUE PASO AQUÍ, MI REMOLQUE…

 _El puerco espín siguió gritando por su remolque casi completamente destruido_

 **En el lago**

 _Los cinco pingüinos y los dos tejones corrieron a toda velocidad sin rumbo fijo hasta que finalmente llegaron al lago_

Kowalski: rayos, llegamos al lago

Héctor: ¿Por qué?, este lugar se ve genial

Víctor: y ¿porque está el lago congelado?

Skipper: no me digan que aquí fue donde dejamos al tipo de hielo

 _Repentinamente aparece el pingüino de hielo_

Kowalski: si, me temo que si

Skipper: te dije que no me dijeras

Pingüino de hielo: pingüinos, que bueno que pudieron llegar, ahora quiero presentarles a mis nuevos amigos

 _Repentinamente apareció un hámster con un traje de producía rayos de alto voltaje y a un calamar que tenía a su alrededor una cubierta de plástico que le ayudaba a estar fuera del agua al tener este liquido alrededor de él_

Rayo: hola pingüinos, quieren jugar un alto voltaje conmigo _(risa malvado)_

Calamarindo: ahora si tienes lo días contados, ahora si van a caer tonto pingüinos

Skipper: hay no, ahora tenemos que enfrentarnos a dos villanos más

Kowalski: ¿que ese no es hámster vil?

Héctor: miren allí esta calamarindo

Ximena: alias calamar de titanio

Rico. NDCHNVRNIVWVN

Víctor: ¿ahora como se llama?, calamar de plástico

Pingüino de hielo: ATAQUEN

Skipper: YO PIDO EL PINGÜINO DE HIELO

Ximena: YO TAMBIEN

Rico: JNONVJNVWJONVW

Cabo: pido al hámster

Héctor: vamos hermano, creo que nos toco al calamar

Víctor: si, creo que si no toco al calamar

 _Entonces skipper y Ximena se fueron contra el pingüino de hielo, mientras que rico y cabo iban tras el hámster finalmente Héctor y Víctor fueron por el calamar_

Pingüino de hielo: vamos pingüinos, demuéstrenme que pueden hacer

Skipper: ahora veras lo que podemos hacer

 _Skipper intenta golpear al pingüino de hielo, pero en cambio este golpea a skipper y lo manda volando hasta el lago congelado donde impacta contra la delgada capa de hielo que al instante se rompe en muchos pedazos flotantes por toda el agua_

Pingüino de hielo: vaya, eso debió ser un duro golpe

Ximena: ahora es mi turno

Pingüino de hielo: llego la hora de pelear

 _Ximena y el pingüino de hielo comenzaron a pelear frente a frente, por el otro lado rico vomita un bate y trata de darle al hámster pero este era muy rápido, finalmente Héctor y Víctor seguían peleando contra el calamar, repentinamente el pingüino de hielo vence a Ximena_

Pingüino de hielo: increíble pingüinos, ya me aburrieron

 _Rayo intentaba electrocutar a rico y cabo, pero ambos pingüinos esquivaban todos los rayos que lanzaba el hámster, mientras a Héctor y Víctor se le estaba dificultando vencer al calamar_

Pingüino de hielo: ahora si pingüinos y tejones, ya me aburrieron, es la hora de morir congelados _(risa malvada)_

 _De repente una granada explota cerca de donde se encontraba el pingüino de hielo_

Pingüino de hielo: ¿pero qué significa es esto?

 _Luego una red atrapa a rayo inmovilizándolo al instante, después una tejón aparece y dispara con su RPG al calamar que cayó en el lago_

Rico: JONEFVNEOFVNEBFV

Cabo: increíble, finalmente llego la ayuda

Héctor: ya era hora

Víctor: y recibimos a la mejor ayuda posible

Fernanda: lo siento, vine lo más rápido que pude desde que me entere de que necesitaban mi ayuda

Pingüino de hielo: ¿pero quién rayos eres tú?

Fernanda: tu peor pesadilla

 _La tejón le dispara con su RPG al pingüino de hielo y este termina cayendo en el lago_

Ximena: no enserio, ¿quién eres tú?

Héctor: no puedo creer que no la conozca

Víctor: es Fernanda, la segunda mejor agente de los tejones

Héctor: solo superada por Terry

Víctor: que no es genial

Fernanda: si, si, no hay tiempo para las presentaciones, no tenemos tiempo que perder, hay que escapar y encontrar un sitio más seguro, vámonos

 _Entonces los cinco pingüinos y los tres tejones se fueron corriendo lo más rápido de allí_

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **NOTA INICIAL:** _ **LOS PINGÜINOS SE HAN ENCONTRADO CON NUEVAS AMENAZAS, ¿COMO PODRÁN LUCHAR CON UNO DE LOS VILLANOS MAS PODEROSOS?, ¿EL PINGÜINO MÁXIMO LOGRARA DERROTAR AL DOCTOR TITANIO?, ¿LOS TEJONES LOGRARAN DERROTAR A LOS VENENOSOS DEL MAR QUE QUEDAN?, DESCUBRANLO EN EL PRÓXIMO EPISODIO... DE VIAJE AL DESASTRE.**_

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR** _ **: LA RAZÓN POR LA CUAL VOY A ACELERAR LA HISTORIA ES PORQUE SE ME ESTÁN JUNTANDO MUCHAS HISTORIAS Y A PARTIR DE AHORA TENDRÉ QUE EN VEZ DE ALARGAR LAS HISTORIAS... MEJOR ACORTARLAS PARA DE UNA VEZ TERMINARLAS, PORQUE YA SE ME ESTÁN HACIENDO MUCHAS Y CADA VEZ SE ME ACABA EL TIEMPO LIBRE, ESA ES LA PRINCIPAL RAZÓN POR LA QUE HE DECIDIDO HACER ESE GRAN CAMBIO, EN FIN, ESPERO QUE ESTA HISTORIA LES ESTEN GUSTANDO Y NOS VEMOS HASTA LA PRÓXIMA.**_

 **NOTA DEL CAPITULO:** _ **EN ESTE CAPITULO APARECE EL DOCTOR TITANIO, EL ES UNO DE LOS VILLANOS MAS IMPONENTES DE TODO MI UNIVERSO FICTICIO QUE HE ESTADO CONSTRUYENDO CON CADA FANFICS QUE HAGO, ADEMAS DEL PINGUINO DE HIELO, QUE COMO SU NOMBRE LO INDICA PUEDE CONTROLAR EL HIELO Y CONGELAR LAS COSAS QUE ESTÁN A SU ALREDEDOR,**_

 **NOTA FINAL:** ** _ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, NO OLVIDEN QUE TAMBIÉN TENGO UNA SEGUNDA CUENTA EN (15RODRIGUEZACCION), OTRA CUENTA EN WATTPAD (15RODRIGUEZACCION), UNA MAS EN (15RODRIGUEZACCION), TAMBIÉN TENGO FACEBOOK (ALEX RODRIGUEZ) Y FINALMENTE UNA CUENTA EN YOUTUBE (15RODRIGUEZACCION)._**


	44. De viaje al desastre parte F

**ATENCIÓN** **:** _ **LOS PINGÜINOS DE MADAGASCAR NO ME PERTENECEN.**_

 **OBSERVACIÓN** **:** _ **ESTOS VAN A HACER LOS ÚLTIMOS CAPÍTULOS.**_

 **ADVERTENCIA** _ **: DESDE AQUÍ LE PONGO NITRO A LA HISTORIA, ASÍ QUE PREPÁRENSE PARA EL FINAL QUE YA ESTA PRÓXIMO A LLEGAR.**_

 **RECORDATORIO: _L_** _ **OS REVIEWS SON REVIEWS, LOS REVIEWS SON COMENTARIOS, LOS COMENTARIOS SON REVIEWS, APRENDE ALGO REVIEWS X**_

* * *

 **En medio del bosque**

 _Los cinco pingüinos y los tres tejones se fueron a lo más profundo del bosque que se pudo, escapando de los secuaces del doctor titanio_

Fernanda: bien, creo que ya estamos seguros, por ahora…

Héctor: no lo puedo creer hermano, fuimos atacados por un súper villano, súper poderoso y que además sus secuaces son igual de poderosos que él

Víctor: exacto hermano, esta es la misión más grande en la que hemos estado

Héctor: ya es oficial, no mandan porque si a Terry y Fernanda a cualquier misión

Víctor: exacto hermano, esto va estar genial, la misión más grande de todas

Skipper: bien, ya que estamos muy lejos del doctor como se llame, ¿Quién rayos eres tú?

Fernanda: yo soy Fernanda, la número dos de la organización secreta de los tejones, fui asignada a esta misión para ayudarles en todo lo que pueda

 _Repentinamente una espina se atraviesa enfrente del rostro de skipper y se incrusta en un árbol_

Skipper: ¿pero qué?

Rico: NNVENJJNEBEBNJVD

 _En eso todos ven que Terry estaba luchando con el erizo de mar no muy lejos de su posición_

Erizo de mar: ME HAZ HUMILLADO POR ULTIMA VEZ TEJON, TE VOY A VENCER PARA DEMOSTRAR QUE SOY EL MEJOR VENENOSOS DEL MAR

Terry: lo siento escoria de mar, pero no puedo dejar que mi imagen del mejor de todos sea manchada

Fernanda: OYE TERRY, YA DEJA DE JUGAR Y VENCELO YA, QUE TENEMOS PROBLEMAS AUN MAS GRANDES

Terry: HAY VAMOS FERNANDA, QUE NO ME PUEDO DIVERTIR

Erizo de mar: QUE, ¿COMO QUE ESTA JUGANDO CONMIGO?

Terry: no te ofendas amigo, pero ser vencido por mí no es motivo de burla, después de todos, debe ser motivo de admiración ser vencido por el mejor del mundo, por cierto no me lo agradezcas, lo que si debe ser motivo de burla es ser vencido por los perdedores de allí, no te ofendas Fernanda, no es nada personal

Erizo de mar: vaya, y yo que creía que era presumido

Fernanda: OYE SEÑOR ME CREO MUCHO, YA VEN PARA ACA AHORA

Terry: discúlpala, es que esta sentida conmigo, como siempre la venzo en prácticamente todo, pues ya sabrás cómo están de tensas las cosas por aquí

Fernanda: ¿COMO QUE ME VENCES EN TODO?

Terry: OYE, QUE NO TE ACUERDAS QUE TE GANO HASTA EN EL SOCCER, y fueron dos veces seguidas

Fernanda: ESAS DOS VECES QUE ME VENCISTE EN EL SOCCER FUERON MUY POLEMICAS

Terry: hay ya vas a empezar con eso, TE GANE LIMPIAMENTE

Fernanda: LA PRIMERA NO ERA PENAL, Y LA SEGUNDA CAMBIASTE AL PORTERO

Erizo de mar: ¿se supone que los tengo que atacar?

Terry: discúlpanos, es que en el fondo ella me ama

Fernanda: QUE VENGAS AQUÍ EN ESTE INSTANTE

Terry: y mucho…

Fernanda: Y YA QUITATE ESA IDEA DE QUE TE QUIERO

Terry: YA DEJA DE FINGIR PRINCESA, NO ENGAÑAR A NADIE, TODOS SABEN QUE YO SOY IRRESISTIBLE

Erizo de mar: rayos, no puedo matar a alguien tan arrogante y engreído como yo, los presumidos debemos de ayudarnos

Terry: exacto amigo

Héctor: genial, volverte amigo del enemigo

Víctor: ¿en donde hemos visto eso?

Fernanda: ¿entonces a qué horas dices que vienes?

 _Entonces Terry y el erizo de mar van hacia donde estaban los pingüinos y los tejones_

Terry: bien, ya estoy aquí, ¿contenta?

Fernanda: claro

Terry: ¿y cuál es la súper emergencia?, si se puede saber

Fernanda: el doctor titanio… ha despertado

Terry: QUE, ¿Por qué NO ME DIJERON ANTES?

Fernanda: no había tiempo

Terry: genial, el doctor titanio destruyendo el mundo, ¿y yo donde estaba?, peleando con este

Erizo de mar: oye, yo también tengo sentimientos

Héctor: un momento, ¿Qué les hiciste a nuestras chicas?

Víctor: exacto, confiesa ahora roba novias

Terry: nada, solo se cansaron de estar conmigo, dijeron que era presumido, arrogante, engreído, que solo me preocupaba de mi ego y que casi las mato accidentalmente, ¿pueden creerlo?

Héctor: claro

Víctor: y mucho

Terry: no quiero entrar en detalles, pero no es mi culpa que cierta venenosa molesta marina me estuviera molestando a cada rato

Erizo de mar: no es mi culpa querer matar a todo el mundo, en especial a ti y a los pingüinos, por cierto, tienen suerte de ser los amigos de mi nuevo amigo

Kowalski: técnicamente Terry no es nuestro amigo…

Skipper: Kowalski, cierra el pico

Kowalski: lo siento skipper

Erizo de mar: ¿y quién es este tal doctor titanio?

 _De repente llega el pingüino máximo muy lastimo después de la última pelea que tuvo con el doctor titanio_

Pingüino máximo: solo el enemigo más peligro de la tierra

Ximena: pingüino máximo, que bueno que ya llego

Cabo: aunque un poco golpeado

Fernanda: tiene suerte de estar vivo, creí que ya estabas muerto

Pingüino máximo: se necesita más que mucha reputación para lograr vencerme

Cabo: ¿y quién es exactamente el doctor titanio?

Pingüino máximo: pues bien, el doctor titanio es un ser de otra dimensión hecho completamente de titanio, en teoría es titanio viviente, es muy poderoso y no se detendrá ante nada para logra su objetivo

Ximena: ¿y cuál es su objetivo?

Pingüino máximo: encontrar las siete rocas del infinito, al juntar las siete rocas del infinito puedes conseguir la espada del infinito, la espada más poderosa del multiverso, quien la porte, será prácticamente indestructible, es lo que busca el doctor titanio

Kowalski: entonces el doctor titanio esta buscado las siete rocas del infinito

Pingüino máximo: exacto, son siete rocas, la roca de la energía, la roca de la corrupción, la roca del tejón, la roca mineral, la roca electromagnetismo, la roca gravedad y la roca fluido, estas siete roca contienen poder infinito y el que logre liberar el poder de cualquiera de ella, será relativamente imparable

Erizo de mar: QUE, NADIE ES MAS PODEROSO QUE YO, VENCERE A ESE DOCTOR TITANIO O COMO SE LLAME

Pingüino máximo: enfrentárselo es suicido, yo tengo la mayor suerte del mundo por seguir apenas con vida

Terry: bien, los tejones ya tenemos la roca tejón

Fernanda: pero el doctor titanio ya consiguió la roca energía

Skipper: entonces falta conseguir aun cinco rocas del infinito

Pingüino máximo: según tengo entendido, aquí en el bosque se encuentra una roca del infinito, esa es la razón por la que el doctor titanio llego a este bosque

Ximena: entonces a conseguir esas siete rocas se ha dicho

Cabo: oigan, ¿y rex?

Skipper: si, hace rato que me había olvidado de él

Pingüino máximo: creí que estaba de tras de mí, creo que se perdió

Héctor: ¿o porque no lo buscamos en aquella mansión gigante?

Víctor: si, ¿Cómo es que no la vimos antes?

Ximena: increíble, esa no me veía venir

 _Entonces todos voltean y miran la enorme mansión en medio del bosque_

 **En la mansión gigante**

 _Todo el mundo entra a la mansión gigante de rex que se encontraba en medio del enorme bosque_

Rex: hola, sean todos bienvenidos a mi mega mansión del bosque

Héctor: este lugar es increíble

Víctor: y enorme

Rico: VJJNJEBFNJEBNJEBGN

Kowalski: ¿y a qué horas construiste esta mansión?

Rex: había mandado a construir esta misión hace 12 años

Cabo: ¿y qué fue lo que paso?

Rex: nomas le dije al arquitecto que quería una mansión que dijera liberta en el bosque, no sé en que estaba pensando el arquitecto cuando la construyo en el medio de este bosque, en fin eso fue lo que paso

Ximena: ¿y porque nunca nos conste de ella?

Héctor: si, queremos saber eso, sobre todos nosotros dos

Víctor: pensé que éramos tus compadres, que entre nosotros no teníamos secretos

Rex: pues verán, al arquitecto se le perdieron los documentos y la ubicación de la mansión, y después sufrió un accidente en el que perdió la memoria, asi fue como perdí esta mansión, pero después de todo este tiempo al fin pude verla y es grandiosa

Terry: mi casa esta mas grande, pero tiene mucho estilo, si me gusta

Fernanda: es oficial, esta mansión esta aprobada por el presumido de Terry

Terry: no es mi culpa que nadie pueda superarme

Fernanda: ¿Cómo de que nadie?

Terry: tú ni siquiera estuviste ni cercas en la última pelea

Fernanda: pues porque no lo repetimos ahora mismo

Terry: ¿y para qué?, solo será una pérdida de tiempo

Fernanda: ¿Por qué no lo demuestras señor me creo mucho?

Terry: ¿ya vas a empezar?, ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que yo no me creo mucho?

Fernanda: pues vamos a pelear

Terry: de acuerdo, pero no llores como la última vez cuando te venza esta vez

Fernanda: está bien, pero el que se debe de preparar para llorar es otro

Héctor: mira esto hermano, Terry y Fernanda van a pelear justo frente a nosotros

Víctor: exacto hermano, esta es la pelea del siglo

Rex: OIGAN, UN MOMENTO, UN MOMENTO, NADIE SE VA A PELEAR, adentro de mi mansión recién encontrada

Terry: el tejón malhumorado tiene razón, esta casa tiene demasiado estilo para ser destruida por nosotros

Fernanda: está bien, entonces que la pelea se lleve a cabo a fuera

Skipper: bien cabo, ya los escuchaste, vete con ellos para afuera

Cabo: skipper, no creo que se estaba refiriendo a eso

 **Afuera de la mansión**

 _Fernanda y Terry se estaban preparado para la batalla que tendrían entre los dos, en eso el erizo de mar estaba animando a terry_

Erizo de mar: VAMOS TERRY, DEMUESTRALES QUE TU ERES MUY SUPERIOR

Terry: si, si, no me lo tienes que recordar

Erizo de mar: VAMOS CAMARADA, TIENES QUE GANAR, NO PUEDO SER VENCIDO POR CUALQUIERA, ENTIENDES, NUESTRAS REPUTACIONES ESTAN EN TUS MANOS

Terry: no soy mono

Erizo de mar: TU ME ENTIENDES

Fernanda: listo para perder Terry

Terry: no, porque yo nací para ganar, a diferencia de otros, y con otros me refiero a ti

Fernanda y Terry: BIEN, ENTONCES QUE COMIENCE EL COMBATE Y AL ATAQUE

 _Luego de verse frente a frente Fernanda y Terry por varios segundos, los dos no pierden mas el tiempo y deciden atacar al mismo tiempo, en eso Héctor y Víctor comenzaron a narrar todo lo que pasaba e iba a pasar en la pelea_

Héctor: hola y bienvenidos a la pelea del siglo, yo Héctor y mi hermano Víctor les narraremos la batalla más esperada de todos los tiempos, esta noche nos encontramos presenciando la pelea entre dos titanes de la organización secreta de los tejones

Víctor: hermano, técnicamente es de día, pero haremos como que es de noche, ahora saltemos a la acción, en una esquina tenemos al mejor peso pesado para los villanos, al número uno, TERRY, y en la otra esquina tenemos a otro gigante que arruina los planes de cualquier villano, a la número dos, FERNANDA

Erizo de mar: no se olviden de su comentarista estrella, literalmente

Pingüino máximo: y del auto-invitado de la noche

Rex: APUESTAS, HAGAN SUS APUESTAS

Erizo de mar: YO LES APUESTO A QUE VA A GANAR TERRY

Pingüino máximo: Y YO APUESTO A QUE GANA FERNANDA

Erizo de mar y pingüino máximo: BIEN, ENTONCES ES UNA APUESTA

 _Terry y Fernanda seguían luchando sin importarles nada mas, estaban concentrados totalmente en la pelean que estaban librando en ese preciso momento_

Héctor: pues bien, la pelea del siglo comienza muy parejo, verdad hermano

Víctor: si, ninguno de los pierden el tiempo

Héctor: a eso se le llama velocidad y un buen intercambio de golpes, eso es lo que queremos ver

Víctor: Una muy movida y dolorosa pelea entre dos titanes hasta el fin

Héctor: exacto, no queremos masacre como la que paso este año en la copa del mundo

Víctor: no me lo recuerdes hermano, sigo decepcionado, y yo que lo había visto en el cine en HD, pantalla gigante y en 3D

Héctor: lo siento hermano, te estafaron y muy feo

Víctor: la próxima voy a ser el mundial como e debe, en la televisión abierta

Erizo de mar: MIREN NOMAS, REPENTINAMENTE TERRY NOS DEMUESTRA PORQUE ES EL NUMERO UNO, TIENE SUJETADA A FERNANDA DEL CUELLO CON SUS PATAS TRASERA, creo que eso será el final del combate

Pingüino máximo: tranquilízate quieres, Terry está en desventaja

Erizo de mar: ¿QUE?, ¿Cómo que en desventaja?, si está a punto de ganar

Héctor: MIREN ESO, FERNANDA CON SUS PATAS TRASERAS LEVANTA UNA LARGA RAMA SUELTA Y CON ESO LOGRA DISTRAER A TERRY AL ESTAR PICANDOLE LA CABEZA A CADA RATO, lo que le da tiempo para liberarse, levantarse y estar nuevamente en la pelea

Víctor: ahora Fernanda se encuentra en una buena posición con respecto a Terry, Y ESO ES TODO FERNANDA APROVECHA LA DESCONCENTRACION DE TERRY, LOGRA DERRIBARLO PARA DESPUES ARROJARSE CON TODO SOBRE ÉL Y GOLPEARLO FUERTEMENTE CON EL CODO EN SU ESTOMAGO, espero que no vomite su desayuno

Pingüino máximo: ¿Qué decías?

Erizo de mar: odio que estas cosas me pasen a mí

Héctor: es la pelea del siglo, se están dando con todo, INCREIBLE, a esto es a lo que llamo pelear

 _Repentinamente Víctor se sube arriba de Héctor tratando de ver la pelea de todos los ángulos posibles_

Víctor: Fernanda golpea Terry, y Terry golpea a Fernanda, y Fernanda le da una fuerte patada a Terry, Terry responde de la misma manera, ambos se golpean al mismo tiempo, Terry decide tomar espacio, Fernanda lo persigue, Terry desaparece entre los árboles, Fernanda ya no sabe donde quedo Terry, Terry sorprende a Fernanda con una patada voladora que le da fuertemente en la espalda, Fernanda contraataca con una patada a las patas traseras de Terry desde el suelo, después se levanta rápidamente y le hace una patada giratoria a Terry, Fernanda se da un giro súper rápido y golpea fuertemente con su pata a Terry en la cabeza, eso debió dolerle

Pingüino máximo: me huele a que voy a ganar una apuesta

Erizo de mar: esta pelea todavía no termina, VAMOS TERRY NO ME DEJES, digo, NO NOS DEJES EN RIDICULO

Héctor: que si Fernanda le gana a Terry, que si Terry da la vuelta al marcador, que si Fernanda se defiende, que si Terry da más del 100%, que si nuevamente Fernanda toma la delantera, que si Terry no se dejo caer por nada del mundo, que si Fernanda quiere superarse a sí misma, que si Terry defiende su título de numero uno a capa y espada, que si Fernanda no se cansa de pelear, que si Terry se sube a la motocicleta, que si Fernanda corre tras Terry, que si Terry da un fuerte contraataque, que si Fernanda no se esperaba eso, que si estos dos son fuertes oponentes, que si esta es la pelea del siglo, que si ninguno se va a rendir, que si van a luchar esta las ultimas consecuencia, que si están empatados, que si esta pelea no parece tener fin

Víctor: narrar esta pelea sí que cansa, ya no puedo seguir

Héctor: me quiero imaginar cómo están esos dos gladiadores

Víctor: de seguro que ya no han de sentir ni un musculo de sus cuerpos

Héctor: ni tampoco nosotros, si la pelea sigue no aguantaremos

Víctor: exacto hermano, pero dudo que haya a durar todo el día

 _Luego de una intensa pelea que duro todo el día, Héctor y Víctor están sin poder mover un musculo después de haber narrado la mayor parte de la pelea que jamás habían visto, el resto estaña aburrido de ver la pelea entre Terry y Fernanda, mientras que estos dos no se daban el lujo de rendirse, apenas podían sostener en sus patas traseras y se estaban intercambiando puñetazos apenas con fuerza en sus caras_

Rico: NJNJVWNJVWNJBWNJBTTEYWY

Skipper: ¿Cómo ya duro mucho esto?

Kowalski: sus cuerpos no deben ser normales, ningún tejón normal podría aguantar todo un día de intensos y dolorosos golpes por todo el cuerpo

Cabo: ¿y entonces quien gano?

Ximena: VAMOS NO SE RINDAN AUN PUEDEN

Pingüino máximo: no lo puedo creer… ¿Cómo pueden soportar eso terribles golpes?, VAMOS FERNANDA YA LO TIENES

Erizo de mar: Bueno, al menos Terry soporto hasta el final, VAMOS TERRY, TU ERES EL NUMERO UNO

 _Repentinamente ambos tejones colapsan y caen desmayados al suelo_

Rex: bueno, ¿Quién QUIERE PASAR UNA NOCHE EN MI LUJOSA MASION?

Todo el mundo: NOSOTROS…

 **En una de las cuevas del bosque**

 _El pez piedra seguía buscando a los pingüinos después de que se le habían escapado la primera vez, pero ya era noche y decide descansar en una cueva, en eso también llega a la misma cueva avispa de mar_

Pez piedra: No lo puedo creer, ya tenía a esos pingüinos y se me escaparon

Avispa de mar: si, esta situación es muy complicada

Pez piedra: a este ritmo no duraremos

Avispa de mar: si, yo también creo eso, sabias que uno de nosotros ya ha caído

Pez piedra: no, no sabía eso

Avispa de mar: si, serpiente de mar tenia la situación lo más controlado que se podía, pero repentinamente apareció un tejón de la nada, se lanzo como si nada contra él, desde ahí todo fue muy rápido, nuestro camarada cayo después de que dos espadas se le quedaran clavadas en sus espalda y chocar fuertemente contra un muro de duras rocas y tierra, después termino bajo el agua al inundarse de mucha agua el rio en donde se encontraba, un de los cinco venenosos del mar ha caído, y solo quedan cuatro

Pez piedra: ese tejón no es nada, yo lo derrotaría sin esforzarme

Avispa de mar: no estés tan seguro, además nuestra principal prioridad son los pingüinos, debemos apegarnos al plan original, derrotar a esos molestos pingüinos, si me disculpas, me tengo que ir

Pez piedra: si, de acuerdo, derrotare a esos pingüinos sin piedad, pero ahora, ¿A dónde vas?

Avispa de mar: por más información

 _La avista de mar se va de la cueva_

 **Al otro lado del bosque**

 _Gómez y torres estaban caminando sin descanso por todo el bosque en busca de una de las rocas del infinito_

Torres: oye Gómez, ya hemos caminado por horas

Gómez: no me voy a rendir por nada del mundo, debemos encontrar las rocas del infinito

Torres: pero hace años que las buscamos, y nunca las hemos encontrados

Gómez: NO ME IMPORTA, encontrare esas siete rocas aunque sea lo último que haga

Torres: pero ya buscamos en este bosque durante años y nunca hemos encontrado ni una roca del infinito, además de que ya es de noche y ya me quiero ir a dormir

Gómez: NO, yo se que aquí se encuentra una roca del infinito y no me detendré hasta encontrarla

Torres: pero si ya las buscamos por todo el mundo y no las encontramos, de seguro que ni existen

Gómez: NO, yo se que existen, ten más paciencia mi amigo

Torres: ¿pero cuanta?, las rocas del infinito no aparecerán ante nosotros así como así

 _De repente Gómez y torres se encuentran con el pulpo de anillos azules_

Torres: ¿pero qué es esto?

Gómez: esto es malo

Torres: ¿Qué eres?

Pulpo de anillos azules: soy el pulpo de anillos azules y no pude evitar escuchar su conversación, ¿Qué eso de las roas del infinito?

Gómez: nada que te importe

Pulpo de anillos azules: pues yo creo que sí, verán yo soy un venenoso del mar, no querrán tener mi letal veneno en el interior de su cuerpo, ¿verdad?

Gómez: ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Pulpo de anillos azules: saber lo que son las rocas del infinito

Gómez: las rocas del infinito son rocas, listo, ya te puedes ir

Pulpo de anillos azules: no será tan fácil, si les importa tanto esas rocas, es porque deben ser importantes

Gómez: ve al grano, no tengo tu tiempo

Pulpo de anillos azules: quiero ayudarles en la búsqueda de esas rocas

Gómez: no lo creo, yo encontraré esas rocas por mi propia cuenta

Pulpo de anillos azules: bueno mi querido amigo, creo que no estás en posición de negociar conmigo

Torres: oye Gómez, creo que si deberíamos recibir la ayuda de este sujeto

Gómez: ¿por qué quieres ayudarnos?

Pulpo de anillos azules: nomas para encontrar esas rocas más fácilmente

Gómez: una vez que encontremos esas rocas, ¿Qué es lo que va a pasar?

Pulpo de anillos azules: nada malo, nos repartiremos el poder, ¿Qué es lo que dices?

Torres: por mí no hay ningún problema

Gómez: está bien, como quieras

Pulpo de anillos azules: excelente, sabía decisión mi amigo

 _Entonces Gómez, torres y el pulpo de anillos azules fueron los tres en busca de las siete rocas del infinito, mientras la avispa de mar miraba todo escondido desde los arboles_

Avispa de mar: con que están buscando las siete rocas del infinito, interesante…

* * *

 **NOTA INICIAL:** _ **¿EL FIN DE LOS PINGÜINOS SE ACERCA?¿LOGRARAN ENCONTRAR LAS SIETE ROCAS DEL INFINITO?, DESCUBRANLO EN LOS PRÓXIMOS CAPÍTULOS DE VIAJE AL DESASTRE.**_

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR** _ **: PERDÓN POR LA ESPERA, ES QUE SE ME JUNTARON LAS HISTORIAS Y PUES VAMOS CON EL FINAL DE LA HISTORIA, XD.**_

 **NOTA FINAL:** ** _ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, NO OLVIDEN QUE TAMBIÉN TENGO UNA SEGUNDA CUENTA EN (15RODRIGUEZACCION), OTRA CUENTA EN WATTPAD (15RODRIGUEZACCION), UNA MAS EN (15RODRIGUEZACCION), TAMBIÉN TENGO FACEBOOK (ALEX RODRIGUEZ) Y FINALMENTE UNA CUENTA EN YOUTUBE (15RODRIGUEZACCION)._**


	45. De viaje al desastre parte G

**ATENCIÓN** **:** _ **LOS PINGÜINOS DE MADAGASCAR NO ME PERTENECEN.**_

 **OBSERVACIÓN** **:** _ **ESTOS VAN A HACER LOS ÚLTIMOS CAPÍTULOS.**_

 **ADVERTENCIA** _ **: DESDE AQUÍ LE PONGO NITRO A LA HISTORIA, ASÍ QUE PREPÁRENSE PARA EL FINAL QUE YA ESTA PRÓXIMO A LLEGAR.**_

 **RECORDATORIO: _L_** _ **OS REVIEWS SON REVIEWS, LOS REVIEWS SON COMENTARIOS, LOS COMENTARIOS SON REVIEWS, APRENDE ALGO REVIEWS XD.**_

* * *

 **En la mansión de rex**

 _Todos se habían despertado por la mañana, skipper, Kowalski, rico, Ximena y cabo decidieron ir a visitar a Gómez y torres para buscar información, mientras que rex, Fernanda, Héctor, Víctor y Terry se encontraban desayunando_

Héctor: no lo puedo creer hermano

Víctor: exacto hermano, estamos desayunando con los más grandes tejones

Héctor: Fernanda, es cierto, que dicen los rumores, que tú y Terry fueron novios

Fernanda: TE VOY A DESTRUIR…

 _Repentinamente Fernanda trata de alcanzar a Terry con sus patas, pero este antes logra alejarse_

Terry: ¿con que ya quieres pelear?

Víctor: mira lo que provocas hermano

Héctor: lo siento, ya sabes cómo soy

Víctor: exacto

Rex: por favor, podrían matarse afuera de la mansión, que no ven que esta mansión es carísima y no quiero que se llene de sangre

 _En eso aparece el tejón guía en una pantalla de plasma y lo primero que ve es a Fernanda tratando de asfixiar a Terry_

Tejón guía: hola, ¿y porque Fernanda trata de matar a terry?, otra vez…

Víctor: fue Héctor

Héctor: gracias hermano por cubrirme

Tejón guía: en fin, que no puede pasar un solo día sin que Fernanda trate de matar a Terry

Rex: al parecer no

Terry: no es mi culpa que Fernanda me odie

Tejón guía: arruinaste su vida

Terry: bueno, aparte de eso…

Fernanda: si, y ahora yo voy a arruinar lo que te queda de la tuya, MANDANDOTE AL HOSPITAL

Tejón guía: si, bueno, no se va a poder porque lo necesitamos con vida, las cosas se están poniendo complicadas

Héctor: QUE, ¿Por qué?

Víctor: que pasó tejón guía

Tejón guía: al parecer un huracán categoría 5 se dirige hacia su posición y se pone peor

Terry: eso es malo, ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?

Tejón guía: unas pocas horas

Fernanda: esto cambia las cosas considerablemente

Héctor: porque siempre nos lo cuentan a última hora

Víctor: porque son tan crueles con nosotros

Tejón guía: es que no me agradan, y aparte…, CREEN QUE ES FACIL DIRIGIR UNA GRAN ORGANIZACIÓN, estoy solito…, saben que, creo que les voy a copiar a los pingüinos, voy a ascender al que se me de la regalada gana, a ver ¿y ahora donde se metió el conserje?, porque nunca esta cuándo se le requiere

Terry: oiga, ¿me va a ascender?

Tejón guía: tal vez cuando me muera, bueno los dejo, adiós

 _La pantalla de plasma en donde apareció el tejón guía se apaga_

Terry: ¿Cuándo muera?, pero si con esta loca asesina moriré antes que ese otro loco

Rex: pues que pena…

Fernanda: bien, ya escucharon al Tejón guía, no tenemos tiempo que perder, ¿y como que loca asesina?

Terry: debemos encontrar esas rocas

Rex: y a todo esto, ¿Por qué Fernanda odia a Terry?

Héctor: pues terry no deja que Fernanda sea la número uno

Víctor: de hecho esa no es la razón

Héctor: ¿Qué?, HERMANO, ¿me estas ocultando algo?

 _Entonces Víctor comienza a llorar y le enseña a su hermano una foto en la que aparecía Fernanda y terry_

Víctor: LO SIENTO MUCHO HERMANO, PERO TENIA QUE SI TE ENSEÑABA LA FOTO, LO GRITARIAS POR TODO EL MUNDO

Héctor: hermano, pensé que nunca nos guardaríamos secretos, ¿y cómo pudiste pensar eso?, y venga para acá

 _En eso Héctor le quita la foto que tenia Víctor bruscamente de sus patas y ve la foto detalladamente_

Víctor: es hermosa esa foto verdad hermano

Héctor: verdad que si hermano, se ve todo y muy claro, si que tienes un muy buen gusto hermano

Víctor: verdad que si hermano

Terry: ¿y que estos tienen que decirse hermano a cada rato?

Rex. Descuida, ya te acostumbraras

 _Luego Fernanda ve la foto en la que aparece y se deprime mucho_

Fernanda: tenía que ser la peor de todas…

Rex: ¿y porque esta foto es la gran cosa?

 _Después rex ve la foto con sus propios ojos y no puede creer que lo vio en la foto_

Rex: no lo puedo creer, si es la gran cosa… ¿Cómo terry puede seguir con vida después de hacerle esto a Fernanda?

Fernanda: aun puedo recordar cada segundo de ese vergonzoso día

Terry: y lo fotografié todo, digo… estaba ebrio… no sabía lo que había

Fernanda: ¿sigues con vida?

Terry: pues es muy difícil asesinar a este Tejón?

 _Repentinamente Fernanda golpea contra unas puertas de vidrio a terry, el cual termina mal herido en el suelo junto a muchos pedazos de vidrios que se habían roto de la puerta_

Terry: sigo con vida…

Fernanda: rayos…, este no se muere con nada

Rex. Esas puertas son carísimas… ¿y mancharon la exótica alfombra con sangre?, ya dejen de golpear mi chequera

Héctor: ¿Qué no se ha muerto?, me gustaría ser él, no se muere con nada

Víctor: ¿terry sigue vivo?, interesante…

 _Repentinamente Fernanda sigue golpeado a terry con una pantalla de plasma súper grande y muy costosa, y el pobre tejon lo único que podía hacer esa manchar toda la costosa sala con sangre_

Rex: mi mansión… me van a dejar pobre

Héctor: recordatorio, nunca hacer enojar a Fernanda

Víctor: si, por mi bien, creo voy a hacerle caso a ese recordatorio

 _En eso apareció el erizo de mar después de a ver dormido por mucho tiempo en la alberca carísima de rex_

Erizo de mar: hola, ¿de qué me perdí?

 _Accidentalmente Fernanda golpea al erizo de mar con la pantalla de plasma_

Terry: sigo con vida…

Erizo de mar: no te preocupes terry, ahorita te hago compañía

Fernanda: lo siento mucho erizo de mar, al que quería matar era a terry

Erizo de mar: no hay problema, solo me voy a quedar dormido por un par de horas más

 _Luego el erizo de mar se desmaya en el piso súper caro de rex_

 **En la estación de policía**

 _Skipper, Kowalski, rico, Ximena, cabo y el pingüino máximo van hacia la estación de policía de Gómez y torres_

Ximena: no me gusta esta idea

Pingüino máximo: no se preocupen, Gómez y torres son buenos amigos míos

Rico: DNJFVRJFBFBVRBFBNFVREW

Kowalski: aunque debo decir que son algo siniestros

Pingüino máximo: siempre han sido así

 _Entonces torres les abre las puertas y el pingüino líder, skipper, Kowalski, Ximena, rico y cabo entran_

Gómez: pingüino máximo, cuánto tiempo sin verte

Pingüino máximo: exacto, ya paso mucho tiempo

Gómez: si, demasiado

 _Repentinamente Gómez empuja al pingüino máximo y este a su vez empujo a skipper, Kowalski, Ximena, rico y cabo entrado todos a una jaula abierta que luego es cerrada por torres_

Rico: JODVNJFVNJFVFVNFVJS

Pingüino máximo: ¿pero qué pasa aquí?

Gómez: lo siento pingüino máximo, pero las cosas han cambiado

 _Repentinamente apareció el pulpo de anillos azules_

Pulpo de anillos azules: hola pingüinos

Skipper: pulpo de anillos azules

Pulpo de anillos azules: pingüinos, ¿cuánto tiempo sin verlos?

Cabo: de hecho, esta es la primera vez que nos vemos

Pulpo de anillos azules: es cierto, pero a quien le importa

Kowalski: ¿Por qué haces esto?

Pulpo de anillos azules: no quiero que me molesten en la búsqueda de las rocas del infinito, esas rocas solo van a ser mías

Gómez: ¿disculpa?

Pulpo de anillos azules: mías y de Gómez

Pingüino máximo: Gómez, entonces ya sabias lo de las rocas del infinito

Gómez: así es pingüino máximo, durante mucho tiempo he sido un pingüino de segunda, pero eso se acabo, cuando encuentre las rocas del infinito, volveré a ser grande, y ni siquiera tu podrá derrotarme _(risa malvada)_

Pingüino máximo: no lo puedo creer, confié en ti

Gómez: pues hasta aquí llegaste, torres vigílalos, yo voy por las rocas del infinito

Torres: entendido Gómez

Ximena: esas rocas son difíciles de encontrar, jamás las van a encontrar

Gómez: esas rocas irradian una extraña energía, la cual capta un aparato que acabo de terminar para localizar esas rocas, y de hecho ya tengo en la mira a una roa del infinito _(risa malvada)_

Pulpo de anillos azules: nos vemos pingüinos

 _Luego el pulpo de anillos azules y Gómez se fueron de la estación de policía, dejando a torres vigilando a sus prisioneros_

Pingüino máximo: lo siento, jamás pensé que ocurriría esto

Ximena: ¿Por qué no usas tu súper traje para salir de aquí?

Pingüino máximo: mi súper traje consume mucha energía, necesito cargarlo durante una semana, de donde crees que voy a sacar tanta energía en medio de la nada, prefiero usarlo solo en caso de mucha emergencia

Skipper: entonces estamos atrapados, Kowalski opciones

Kowalski: no lo sé skipper, este lugar parece inescapable

Rico: JCDNJDNJDFVNJ

 _Sorpresivamente torres abre la celda, liberando a todos los que había aprisionado Gómez_

Skipper: pero que es lo que está pasando aquí

Cabo: skipper, ¿crees que podamos confiar en él?

Skipper: pues parece que no tenemos opción

Torres: perdón, pero Gómez se sobrepaso un poco

Ximena: ¿un poco?, yo diría mucho

Torres: si, creo que si se sobrepaso por mucho

Pingüino máximo: bueno, y a todo esto, ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

Torres: bueno, Gómez está obsesionado por encontrar esas rocas del infinito, como yo lo estuve alguna vez, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo, se unió al pulpo de anillos azules para conseguir más ayuda

Skipper: ¿y para que quiere esas rocas?

Torres: pues quiere poder, mucho, mucho poder

Pingüino máximo: y si que esas rocas del infinito tienen mucho poder

Torres: se avecina una amenaza casi invencible, que solo puede ser vencida cuando las siete rocas del infinito vuelvan a estar unidas

 _En eso torres le entrega una roca del infinito a ximena_

Ximena: ¿Qué?, tenías una roca del infinito

Torres: así es, úsala para encontrar las demás, no queda mucho tiempo

Skipper: ¿Por qué nos estas ayudante?

Pingüino máximo: ¿Por qué Gómez me traiciono?

Torres: verán, quiero conseguí las siete rocas del infinito para destruir la mayor amenaza que nuestro universo haya enfrentado, un destructor de universos

Skipper: ¿un destructor de universos?, ¿y eso que es?

Torres: la amenaza máxima

Pingüino máximo: si, eso fue confirmado cuando apareció de la nada el doctor titanio

Torres: ¿el doctor titanio?, ¿está aquí?, entonces ya no tenemos tiempo que perder

Rico: MJMOEJJVNEWNJVNJVEB

Skipper: genial, osea que hay alguien mas poderoso que el doctor titanio

Torres: pues claro, su jefe

Rico: HAY NO…

Ximena: y con respecto a esta roca, ¿Por qué me la das?

Torres: es la roca mineral, la primera y única roca que tu padre y yo encontramos, se suponía que debíamos encontrar las otras seis restantes, pero nunca logramos encontrar más que otra roca, pero hemos tratado de atrapar esa roca, pero todos estos años han demostrado que es muy difícil

Pingüino máximo: ¿Por qué no la han atrapado?

Torres: porque se tele trasporta en cuanto nos acercamos a ella

Ximena: un momento, ¿conoces a mi padre?

Torres: conocerlo, fui su mejor amigo y compañero de trabajo

Ximena: ¿entonces qué paso?

Torres: bueno, él y yo descubrimos las existencia de las rocas del infinito, fuimos en busca de ellas por años pero jamás las pudimos encontrar en el tiempo esperado, no fue sino en un viaje desinteresado cuando logramos encontrar la roca mineral, esta misma roca que te entrego a ti Ximena, fue entonces cuando sin saberlo habíamos despertado al destructor de mundos, el doctor titanio llego a nuestro universo para encontrar las rocas del infinito antes que nosotros ya que esas siete rocas son lo único que podría detener al destructor de universos lograr su objetivo, logro conseguir en poco tiempo la roca energía, mas tarde nos enteramos que la roca tejón era otra roca del infinito, por lo que dejamos su cuidado al tejón guía, en esa época fue cuando el doctor titanio decidió entrenar a tres pingüinos cómplices que lo ayudarían a encontrar las otras rocas del infinito, el doctor X, la doctora Q y el doctor Z, aunque al final el doctor X decidió destruir al mundo y entrenar a sus propios alumnos, mientras que el doctor Z debido a un accidente que tuvo con una de sus maquinas del sueño y por eso se duerme 23 horas al dia, solo la doctora Q decidió ayudar al doctor titanio, sin saber sus oscuros propósitos aceptamos la ayuda de la doctora Q en nuestra búsqueda de las cinco rocas restantes que quedaba por encontrar, durante un tiempo tu padre Ximena y la doctora mantuvieron un noviazgo mientras buscaban las rocas del infinito, fue allí donde tu naciste Ximena, pero más tarde descubrí que solo estaba interesaba en descubrir la ubicación de la roca mineral que solo él sabía la ubicación de su escondite, cuando nos interesamos de sus oscuros propósitos, él mismo se enfrento a la doctora Q, aunque desgraciadamente su hermano cuando se entero que se convertiría en el pingüino maestro, decidió destruirlo y más tarde se gano ese título, mientras que mi mejor amigo luchaba solo contra la doctora Q, yo tenía que salir corriendo con la roca mineral para que no terminara con el doctor titanio, pero cuando mire nuestra casa fue destruida secretamente por el pingüino maestro, en la pelea no solo la doctora Q quería la roca mineral, también te quería llevar con ella Ximena y tu padre no permitió nada de eso, fue cuando los di a los tres por muertos y me uní a Gómez para buscar las cinco rocas del infinito restantes que quedaban por encontrar

Ximena: entonces mi madre se llama. ¿La doctora Q y fue una súper villana?, genial…

Cabo. Eso explica porque Ximena tiene un lado malvado

Ximena: yo no tengo un lado malvado

Cabo: y que hay de óscar

Ximena: creo que se llevara bien con Omar, ambos son malvados, se llevaran bien

Rico: HAY NO

Kowalski: esto es interesante, ¿pero como encontraremos las otres rocas restantes?

Torres: la roca mineral los guiara hacia las rocas del infinito que no hay sido encontrados, el problema es que durante años hemos intentado encontrar la roca que se ocultar en este bosque, pero cada vez que nos acercamos a ella, esta se tele trasporta y desaparece

Skipper: eso va a ser un problema

Pingüino máximo: pero por que Gómez anda tan interesado en encontrar esa roca del infinito

Torres: porque una vez logro ver esa roca del infinito, pero en cuanto la vio él cambio drásticamente, cuando intento tomarla, la roca desapareció y desde entonces esta obsesionada por obtenerla, tengan mucho cuidado con esa roca del infinito porque es la más peligrosa de todas, se trata de la roca de la corrupción, capaz de volver a cualquiera en el ser mas malvado del universo

Rico: VVRJVNJBBBNJNBTNBT

Kowalski: rico tiene razón, que esa roca la encuentre Ximena

Ximena: ¿Qué?, ¿y yo por qué?

Kowalski: ya eres malvada, no creo que esa roca malvada te vuelva malvada, si ya lo eres

Ximena: QUE YO NO SOY MALVADA

Cabo: pero Ximena, no te acuerdas cuando…

Ximena: cierra el pico cabo, eso no cuenta

Kowalski: Pero cuando entraste a mi laboratorio y…

Ximena: otra excepción

Rico: y óscar…

Ximena: muchas excepciones bien

Pingüino máximo: muchas gracias por la información torres

Torres: pero tengan mucho cuidado, y por favor salir por la pared, es que no quiero que Gómez sospeche, demasiado…

Skipper: muy bien, RICO

 _Entonces rico vomito un RPG y destruyo la pared de un solo tiro_

Torres: genial, ustedes si que saben..

Pingüino máximo: bueno, aquí nos despedimos, adiós torres

Torres: adiós pingüino máximo, suerte

 _Luego los seis pingüinos, Skipper, Kowalski, rico, Ximena, cabo y el pingüino máximo se fueron de la estación de policía en busca de las cinco rocas del infinito restantes, dejando así a torres que se quedo a esperar el regreso de Gómez y el pulpo de anillos azules_

 **Al otro lado del bosque**

 _Calamarindo se encontraba descansando y pensando al lado de un árbol_

Calamarindo: no entiendo porque tenemos que destruir a esos pingüinos y al universo, eso es muy cansado, creo que volveré a ser un lindo calamar nadando de un lado a otro en el fondo del mar azul

 _Repentinamente le cae encima la roca de la corrupción en la cabeza_

Calamarindo: ahora entiendo porque tenemos que destruir a esos tontos pingüinos y al universo _(risa malvada),_ pero antes tengo que planear un elaborado plan sin descanso, y porque pensé en nada de un lado a otro en el fondo de mar azul como un tonto y aburrido calamar

 _En eso el pingüino de hielo descubre que calamarindo había encontrado la cuarta roca del infinito_

Pingüino de hielo: OIGA JEFE, CAMARINDO ENCONTRO LA ROCA

 _Luego llego el doctor titanio para ver con sus propios ojos la cuarta roca del infinito_

Doctor titanio: excelente calamarindo, entrégame la roca

Calamarindo: ¿Por qué debería entregártela?, yo soy más poderoso que tu, tu deberías estar obedeciendo

Doctor titanio: calamarindo, estas agotando mi paciencia, entrégame esa roca si no quieres que te destruya en este instante

Calamidad: Y otra cosa, deja de llamarme calamarindo, mi nombre ahora es, CALAMIDAD _(risa malvada)_

 _Repentinamente la piel de calamidad se fue convirtiendo en corteza de árbol y su voz se volvió más terrorífica_

Calamidad: AHORA SI, QUE COMIENCE LA DIVERCIÓN

Pingüino de hielo: genial, con que esa es la roca de la corrupción

Doctor titanio: crees poder con él

Pingüino de hielo: no hay problema jefe

Doctor titanio: eso espero, no quiero sorpresas

Pingüino de hielo: no las habrá, calamidad tiene los días contados

 _En eso calamidad toca un árbol y de este sale un tronco a toda velocidad que pasa entre el doctor titanio y el pingüino de hielo, mientras que casi logra darle a rayo_

Rayo: esto es demasiado para mi, mejor me voy a ser un aburrido hámster

 _Luego el hámster se fue corrió hacia el centro del bosque_

Pingüino de hielo: impresionante lo que puede hacer la roca corrupción, pero ahora te enseñare el verdadero poder de la roca energía

 _Rápidamente las aletas del pingüino de hielo comenzaron a ponerse rojas y en cuanto toco el suelo del bosque este se volvió lava, la cual rodio a calamidad y al árbol que tenia a un lado_

Calamidad: ¿lava?, creí que solo podías congelar las cosas

Pingüino de hielo: pues ya ves que no resulto ser así, ahora prepárate para sentir toda mi furia y mi sorprendente poder

Calamidad: Y tu prepárate para sentir el mío

Doctor titanio: excelente, esto se va a volver ardiente…

 _Después se desato una epica batalla entre calamidad y el pingüino de hielo, el cual destruyo una gran parte del bosque en unos pocos minutos, mientras que los animalitos del bosque solo podían correr y tratar de escapar de toda esas destrucción que estaba provocando la pelea entre calamidad y el pingüino de hielo_

Pingüino de hielo: rayos, esto va a tardar más de lo que había esperado

Doctor titanio: OYE PINGÜINO DE HIELO, COMO QUE YA TE TARDASTE

Pingüino de hielo: NO SE PREOCUPE DOCTOR TITANIO, TODO VA SEGÚN LO PLANEADO

Doctor titanio: PUES NO PARECE

Pingüino de hielo: YA VOY A DESTRUIRLO, SOLO ESTABA JUGANDO CON ÉL

Calamidad: perfecto, ve que eres tan bueno como yo, eso me gusta

Pingüino de hielo: si que res fuerte, digno de un portador de una roca del infinito, incluso hasta me está costando destruirte, te defiendes bien

Calamidad: si claro, lo que tu digas, pero ahora es mi turno

 _ **Continuara….**_

* * *

 **NOTA INICIAL:** _ **¿EL FIN DE LOS PINGÜINOS SE ACERCA?¿LOGRARAN ENCONTRAR LAS SIETE ROCAS DEL INFINITO?, DESCUBRANLO EN LOS PRÓXIMOS CAPÍTULOS DE VIAJE AL DESASTRE.**_

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR** _ **: PERDÓN POR LA ESPERA, ES QUE SE ME JUNTARON LAS HISTORIAS Y PUES VAMOS CON EL FINAL DE LA HISTORIA, XD.**_

 **NOTA FINAL:** ** _ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, NO OLVIDEN QUE TAMBIÉN TENGO UNA SEGUNDA CUENTA EN (15RODRIGUEZACCION), OTRA CUENTA EN WATTPAD (15RODRIGUEZACCION), UNA MAS EN (15RODRIGUEZACCION), TAMBIÉN TENGO FACEBOOK (ALEX RODRIGUEZ) Y FINALMENTE UNA CUENTA EN YOUTUBE (15RODRIGUEZACCION)._**


	46. De viaje al desastre parte H

**ATENCIÓN** **:** _ **LOS PINGÜINOS DE MADAGASCAR NO ME PERTENECEN.**_

 **OBSERVACIÓN** **:** _ **ESTOS VAN A HACER LOS ÚLTIMOS CAPÍTULOS.**_

 **ADVERTENCIA** _ **: DESDE AQUÍ LE PONGO NITRO A LA HISTORIA, ASÍ QUE PREPÁRENSE PARA EL FINAL QUE YA ESTA PRÓXIMO A LLEGAR.**_

 **RECORDATORIO: _L_** _ **OS REVIEWS SON REVIEWS, LOS REVIEWS SON COMENTARIOS, LOS COMENTARIOS SON REVIEWS, APRENDE ALGO REVIEWS XD.**_

* * *

 **En medio del bosque**

 _Skipper, kowalski, rico, cabo, ximena y el pingüino máximo escuchan los arboles que caían bruscamente de la pelean que estaban teniendo calamidad con el pingüino de hielo_

Skipper: ¿Qué fue eso?

Kowalski: mira skipper, algo está pasando al otro lado del bosque

Pingüino máximo: rápido debemos ver de donde provienen toda esa destrucción

 _Entonces los seis pingüinos van rápidamente hacia la pelea que estaban teniendo el pingüino de hielo con calamidad, al llegar al lugar los seis pingüinos se dan cuenta de toda la destrucción que había provocado la intensa batalla entre calamidad y el pingüino de hielo_

Cabo: pero que gran destrucción

Rico: si, mucha destrucción

Pingüino máximo: genial, toda esta destrucción debe venir de las rocas del infinito

Ximena: exacto, aunque me gustaría saber cómo rayos se usan estas cosas

 _Repentinamente la aleta que Ximena estaba sosteniendo su roca del infinito se volvió de diamante, después todo su cuerpo rápidamente se volvió completamente de diamante_

Ximena: genial, ya estoy lista para la batalla

 _Mientras en la batalla que estaban librando el pingüino de hielo y calamidad, las cosas se estaban volviendo muy difícil para ambos que no querían perder ante el otro por mas desafiante que fuera su adversario_

Pingüino de hielo: ya ríndete de una buena vez, tú no eres anda contra mí

Calamidad: Habla por ti mismo, tu eres el que debería considerar rendirse

 _Tratando de sorprender a calamidad, el pingüino de hielo congela un pequeño riachuelo que no se podía ver a simple vista y que pasaba debajo de calamidad_

Pingüino de hielo: veamos si soportas el frio

Calamidad: jamás me vencerás, yo soy invencible

Pingüino de hielo: es lo que tú crees, hasta nunca calamidad

 _Sorpresivamente para calamidad una de sus extremidades comienza a congelarse con mucha rapidez, pero antes de que se congelara por completo, hace que una de sus extremidades sin congelar se volviera tan filosa como un cuchillo y como si nada se corta sus extremidades que se habían congelado_

Calamidad: impresionante, eso estuvo cercas

Pingüino de hielo: eres más persistente de lo que esperaba

Calamidad: y tú me subestimaste, para tu desgracia, soy indestructible literalmente…

 _En eso le crecieron en cuestión de segundos las extremidades que se había amputado con anterioridad, después comienzan a crecer y salirle más extremidades_

Calamidad: HASTA AQUÍ LLEGASTE PINGÜINO DE HIELO

Pingüino de hielo: no lo puedo creer, realmente estoy en problemas

Calamidad: ¿asustado?, porque esto no es nada comparado con mi verdadero poder

 _Entonces calamidad comenzó a crear una docena de hombres de madera_

Pingüino de hielo: pero, ¿que eso?

Calamidad: MI PODER… GUARDIAS ATAQUEN

 _Luego los hombres de madera comenzaron a atacar al pingüino de hielo que hacia lo posible por defenderse, congelando y derritiendo a todos los hombres de madera que podía, pero aun así quedo algo lastimado y cansado que antes_

Pingüino de hielo: esto no puede ser, no puedo permitirme perder ante alguien como tú

Calamidad: pues acostúmbrate, que un nuevo chico malo a llegado al barrio

 _De repente calamidad lanza con una extraordinaria rapidez los troncos de unos árboles que se encontraban tirados en el suelo del bosque, mientras que el pingüino de hielo a penas pudo esquivar algunos pares de troncos, pero más temprano que tarde fue alcanzado por uno de ellos, con mucha fuerza el pingüino de hielo cae al suelo derrotado_

Pingüino de hielo: no… he sido derrotado…

Calamidad: por fin, un problema menos, queda otro más…

 _En ese preciso instante llega Ximena hecha completamente de diamante lista para la batalla_

Ximena: muy bien ya llegue, ¿a quién tengo que vencer?

Calamidad: Ximena, espere tanto tiempo para que llegara este preciso momento, para mi venganza

Ximena: ¿venganza?, ¿pero de qué?

Calamidad: de tratar de arruinar mis planes

Pingüino de hielo: dímelo a mí…

Ximena: no eres el único que le he arruinado el sueño de dominar el mundo

Calamidad: así es, para poder controlar el mundo a mi antojo, tengo que eliminarte primero

Ximena: nunca te lo permitiré

Calamidad: pues que comience la batalla…

 _Entonces comenzó a intensa batalla entre Ximena y calamidad, repentinamente calamidad hace surgir del suelo del bosque una docena de arboles en donde se encontraba Ximena, quedando atrapada entre tantos arboles, calamidad aprovecha y se acerca lo más rápido que pudo hacia la posición en donde estaba parada Ximena, se lanza encima de ella y alarga aun mas sus extremidades para que en pleno vuelo pudiera con sus brazos maniobrar por entre los árboles que se encontraban alrededor de Ximena, calamidad lo hace con la intensión de darle una serie de fuertes golpes a Ximena sin que esta pudiera escapar de su trampa de arboles, pero sus planes fueron arruinados al momento en que Ximena comenzó a atravesar los gruesos arboles rápidamente como si nada, saliendo fácilmente de esa complicada situación_

Calamidad: cercas…

Ximena: excelente, estos poderes son impresionantes

Calamidad: tengo que pensar en otra estrategia

Ximena: AHORA ES MI TURNO

Calamidad: a no… no te dejare atacarme

 _Escondido en medió del pequeño bosque que había creado, calamidad comienza a arrojar todos los arboles que puede a la vez tratando de que lastimaran gravemente a Ximena, pero desafortunadamente para el calamar los arboles fueron cortados por la mitad al momento de impactar contra el cuerpo de Ximena que estaba hecho completamente de diamante_

Calamidad: maldita sea, tengo que volverme aun más fuerte

 _Luego calamidad comenzó a arrojarle más arboles a Ximena, mas grandes y veloces, mientras ella comenzaba a caminar hacia la posición en donde se encontraba calamidad, pero aun así a Ximena lo le pasaba nada de nada, lo que le comenzó a incomodar mucho al calamidad_

Calamidad. Esto no funciona, tengo que cambiar de estrategia

 _Repentinamente calamidad con sus extremadamente largos brazos comenzó a tratar de golpear fuertemente a Ximena, pero ella resistió perfectamente los primeros golpes de calamidad y después logro sujetar fuertemente uno de sus largas extremidades para luego arrojarlo fuertemente contra el suelo del bosque_

Calamidad: rayos, eso duele…

Ximena: listo para rendirte calamar

Calamidad: NUNCA…

 _Sorpresivamente del suelo donde estaba parada Ximena sale un árbol que la atrapa fácilmente entre su tronco, aquedando completamente inmovilizada_

Ximena: ¿Qué es esto?, no puedo moverme

Calamidad: atrapada de esa manera, no puedes ejercer la suficiente fuerza para escapar, lo que significa que estas completamente a mi merced

Ximena: ¿y ahora qué?

Calamidad: ahora sí, durante mucho tiempo he esperado este preciso momento, para tu final, HASTA NUNCA _(risa malvada)_

 _Repentinamente hace que sus extremidades tengan mucho filo y comienza a tratar de cortar el cuello de Ximena_

Ximena: oye, eso duele

Calamidad: lo siento, pero esto va a tardar, porque tuviste que ser de diamante, ¿no pudiste escoger un material menos duro?

Ximena: NO…

Calamidad: pues ni modo, me voy a tardar un largo y agonizante tiempo

Ximena: un momento, tu fracasado intento por eliminarme me dio una idea

Calamidad: ¿Cómo?, ¿Cómo?, esto no puede ser bueno para mí

Ximena: si mi teoría es correcta, mis aletas deben actuar como cuchillos

 _Entonces Ximena comienza a mover sus aletas de arriba abajo hasta que logra sacar sus dos aletas del tronco del árbol que la detenía, luego Ximena sale fácilmente del tronco de ese molesto árbol_

Ximena: por fin libertad…

Calamidad: hay no puede ser, tanto que me costó detenerte

Ximena: ahora si calamar, prepárate para sentir lo que es el verdadero dolor

Calamidad: no, aun tengo mucho poder que manifestar

 _Luego ambos oponentes volvieron a enfrentar en una épica batalla nuevamente_

 **En las montañas**

 _Los demás pingüinos no pudieron ayudar a Ximena en la batalla debido a que el doctor titanio creó una barrera de titanio frente ellos y Ximena, cortando su paso, el pingüino máximo decidió enfrentarse nuevamente al doctor titanio solo y lejos de los demás pingüinos_

Doctor titanio: eres muy valiente al enfrentarte nuevamente a mí y solo

Pingüino máximo: que puedo decir, me gusta los retos, además de que es mi deber eliminarte

Doctor titanio: pues bien, adelante…

Pingüino máximo: con mucho gusto

 _Entonces el pingüino máximo lanza una fuerte ráfaga de aire a mucha velocidad, que apenas logro mover unos milímetros al doctor titanio_

Doctor titanio: ¿Qué clase de ataque destructivo es ese?

Pingüino máximo: bueno, hay que iniciar lentamente con nuestra épica batalla, ¿Qué dices?

Doctor titanio: que estás loco

Pingüino máximo: no estoy loco, soy máximo

Doctor titanio: como digas

 _Sorpresivamente alarga uno de sus brazos de titano y golpea fuertemente al pingüino máximo, arrojándolo desde lo alto de la montaña hacia una caída devastadora, pero en plena caída el pingüino máximo crea un pequeño tornado que hace parar la caída y quedar suspendido en el aire enfrente del doctor titanio que se encontraba en la cima de la montaña observando fijamente al pingüino máximo_

Pingüino máximo: yo no soy un oponente que se debe tomar a la ligera

Doctor titanio: yo tampoco…

 _Luego el doctor titanio salta enfrente del pingüino máximo y trasforma todo su cuerpo en muchos cuchillos que se encontraban apuntando directamente al pingüino máximo, instantáneamente después todos los cuchillos de titanio comenzaron a caerle encima al pingüino máximo que trato de esquivarlo lo más rápido que pudo, logrando así salir ileso de esa lluvia de filosos cuchillo_

Pingüino máximo: rayos, eso estuvo muy cercas

 _En eso el pingüino máximo se da cuenta de que el doctor titanio estaba sujetando su pata izquierda_

Pingüino máximo: ¿pero qué?

Doctor titanio: no dejare que se me vuelva a escapar, esta vez lo voy a destruir de una buena vez

Pingüino máximo: pues suerte con eso

 _Luego el pingüino máximo dejo de crear el tornado y al siguiente momento ambos cayeron desde una altura muy peligrosa_

Pingüino máximo: veamos si resiste las caídas libres

Doctor titanio: ¿enserio?, no me gusta tu forma de pensar

Pingüino máximo: pero es lo único bueno que tengo

 _En eso el doctor titanio se suelta del pingüino máximo y aterriza en una de las pendientes de las montañas, mientras que el pingüino máximo lo sigue muy de cercas al impulsarse con sus patas hacia la posición la que se encontraba el doctor titanio_

Pingüino máximo: ¿a dónde cree que va doctor titanio?, ¿ya se iba?

Doctor titanio: no, solo estaba esperando un momento oportuno para atacar

 _Rápidamente comienza a soltarle una serie de golpes al pingüino máximo y debido a su capacidad de moldear su cuerpo a su antojo, el doctor titanio lograba sujetarse fuertemente a la montaña mientras que el pingüino máximo apenas podía permanecer en la montaña y esquivar la serie de golpes del doctor titanio al mismo tiempo, la montaña estaba muy empinada y alta como para darle el lujo de caerse_

Doctor titanio: es muy insistente pingüino máximo, es duro de vencer

Pingüino máximo: igual usted doctor titanio, es muy difícil ganarle

 _Luego el doctor titanio filtra mucho de su titanio en el suelo de la montaña para después cortar todo el tramo en el que se encontraba el pingüino máximo, tratando de que este cayera al suelo del bosque_

Pingüino máximo: ¿pero ahora qué?

Doctor titanio: a ver si te libras de esta

 _Al instante el pingüino máximo se impulsa hacia arriba con uan fuerte ráfaga de aire, pero al siguiente segundo muchos brazos de metal surgen de entre la tierra y terminan atrapando al pingüino máximo_

Doctor titanio: por fin te tengo pingüino máximo

 _Rápidamente el doctor titanio vuelve uno de sus brazos en un afilado cuchillo de titanio con la intenso de cortar en muchos trozos al pingüino máximo_

Pingüino máximo: no, aun no estoy listo para dejar este mundo

 _Entonces el pingüino máximo comenzó a utilizar toda la electricidad que podía crear su traje especial_

Doctor titanio: ya deje de jugar, que esto no es divertido

Pingüino máximo: ¿y quien dice que esto jugando?

 _Repentinamente el pingüino máximo se cubre en fuego y suelta una fuerte ráfaga de fuego que dio justo en el blanco_

Doctor titanio: pero que persistente, aun así eso me gusta de usted, MUCHA, PERO MUCHA Y BUENA BATALLA…

 _En eso el doctor titanio y el pingüino máximo aun envuelto en llamas comenzaron a intercambiar una serie de golpes, patadas y cabezas que terminaron en una clara igualdad_

Doctor titanio: así me gusta, una gran batalla contra un gran y difícil oponente que pueda resistir mis poderosos poderes

Pingüino máximo: no podre continuar con esto si sigue así

 _Entonces el pingüino máximo uso una bomba de humo y desapareció al instante, escapando del doctor titanio nuevamente_

Doctor titanio: rayos, se me volvió a escapar

 _Luego el doctor titanio volvió hacia la batalla entre el pingüino de hielo, Ximena y calamidad_

 **En el lago**

 _Gómez y el pulpo de anillos azules se toparon con la pelea entre Ximena, calamidad y el pingüino de hielo_

Gómez: por fin, encontramos las rocas del infinito

Pulpo de anillos azules: por fin, ya me estaba desesperando

Gómez: NO LO PUEDO CREER, TRES ROCAS DEL INFINITO

Pulpo de anillos azules: esto es mejor de lo que pensé, dejaremos que esos tres se destruyan entre sí, y cuando estén muy cansados para defenderse, los dos atacaremos con toda nuestra furia y los aremos entregar sus rocas del infinito, este es un plan perfecto

Skipper: solo tiene un pequeño problema

Kowalski: nosotros

Rico: CHI, muchos problemas

Cabo: prepárense para rendirse

Pulpo de anillos azules: no puede ser, Gómez tu quédate aquí y vigila, yo iré a atender a estos molestos pingüinos

Gómez: entendido pulpo de anillos azules

 _Entonces Gómez espero el momento para atacar mientras que el pulpo de anillos azules trataría de que los pingüinos no volvieran a meterse nuevamente en su camino de nuevo_

Pulpo de anillos azules: esta vez me asegurare de que no me vuelvan a molestar

 _El pulpo de anillos azules comienza a atacar a los cuatro pingüinos a la vez_

Skipper: Kowalski análisis

Kowalski: un pulpo de anillos azules, no dejen que su poderosos pico los muerda

Rico: JDCNVJVENJNVJRBJ

Cabo: CUIDADO

 _En eso el pulpo de anillos azules se subió encima de Kowalski y el pobre pingüino comenzó a girar en círculos lo mas rápido que pudo_

Kowalski: bájate, bájate, bájate…

 _Luego rico vomita una bomba y cae enfrente de kowalski y el pulpo de anillos azules, al ver esto ambos comenzaron a correr por sus vidas, la bomba exploto y ambos cayeron al suelo_

Kowalski: eso fue peligroso

Pulpo de anillos azules: ni que lo digas, pero ahora sí, ¿en que estaba?, así en su destrucción

 _Después el pulpo de anillos azules con sus ocho tentáculos comenzó a atacar a los cuatro pingüinos a la vez mientras que los cuatro pingüinos tuvieron que luchar por separado contra el pulpo de anillos azules_

Cabo: esto se está complicando

Skipper: es muy difícil cuando tu oponente tiene como ocho brazos

Rico: NJVNJFVNJVEFNJBEOEBEB

Pulpo de anillos azules: basta de juegos, es momento de pelear enserio

 _Entonces rico vomita un RPG y apunta hacia el pulpo de anillos azules_

Pulpo de anillos azules: esto no es bueno

 _Luego rico comenzó a dispararle al pulpo de anillos azules y este trata lo mas que puede de escapar de los disparos del RPG que rico tenia_

Pulpo de anillos azules: esto no ha terminado pingüinos

 _Después el pulpo de anillos azules se retiro_

Skipper: rápido, debemos ayudar a Ximena

Rico: CDKNVNDWKWVKNBKN

Kowalski: espero que Ximena resista, esas rocas del infinito parecen que tienen un increíble poder

Cabo: estoy seguro que Ximena puede con todo

 _En la batalla entre calamidad, el pingüino de hielo y Ximena. ambos estban viendo fijamente uno del otro, esperando el primer movimiento del otro, pero pasaron los segundos muy rápido y nadie quería dar el primer golpe, hasta que el pingüino de hielo decidió ser el primero en atacar congelando a su alrededor, Ximena y calamidad se alejaron lo mas que pudieron de un solo salto, entonces calamidad lanzo dos árboles hacia diferentes direcciones, uno para Ximena y el otro para el pingüino de hielo, Ximena utilizo sus aletas como cuchillos para destruir el árbol lanzado por calamidad mientras que el pingüino de hielo quemo el árbol hasta volverlo cenizas_

Pingüino de hielo: que interesante, tres poseedores de las rocas del infinito en una misma pelea, esto va a ser muy interesante

Calamidad: esto va a ser más complicado de lo que pensé

Ximena: una triple batalla, dos villanos de un tiro, nada puede ser mejor que eso

 _Después calamidad crea desde el suelo dos enormes árboles inclinados con dirección hacia Ximena y el pingüino de hielo, ambos se suben a los arboles que creo calamidad y comienzan a luchar contra las ramas que los intentaban lastimas, Ximena cortaba todas las ramas que se le acercaban con sus aletas tan filosas como un cuchillos, por el otro lado el pingüino de hielo congelo el tronco principal mientras que incendiaba todas las ramas que se le acervan, luego el pingüino de hielo se deslizo a toda velocidad con dirección calamidad y una vez tocando tierra vuelve esta en lava, al momento calamidad se tuvo que alejar si no quería volverse carbón, luego Ximena comenzó a atacar al pingüino de hielo, el pingüino rápidamente volvió lava el suelo donde estaba parada Ximena, pero ella aun así cruza la lava y comienza a agolpear nuevamente al pingüino de hielo, mas tarde Ximena intento usar sus aletas como cuchillos, pero en ese preciso momento apareció calamidad subido en un árbol que crecia a toda velocidad con dirección a Ximena, ellas al momento del impacto corta con toda su velocidad el enorme árbol que iba a impactar contra ella, en eso comenzó a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo con calamidad y el pingüino de hielo, enseguida el pingüino de hielo vuelve lava el suelo en el que estaba pasado Ximena y calamidad, el calamar nuevamente se tuvo que alejar mientras que Ximena y el pingüino de hielo seguían luchando frente a frente, luego calamidad comenzó a lanzarles enormes arboles desde donde se encontraba parado_

Calamidad: veamos si les gustan estos recuerditos, para que no me olviden

Pingüino de hielo: no puedo permitirme el lujo de perder…

Ximena: para tu desgracia yo tampoco

 _Repentinamente comenzaron a llover los enormes arboles que había lanzado calamidad hacia el pingüino de hielo y Ximena, luego estos dos tuvieron que esquivar los enormes arboles que intentaban aplastarlos_

Calamidad: veamos si pueden resistir esta sorpresa…

 _De repente comenzaron a salir hombres de piedra desde la tierra_

Calamidad: HOMBRES DE PIEDRA, ATAQUEN…

 _Entonces los hombres de piedra comenzaron a correr hacia la posición en la que se encontraban peleando el pingüino de hielo y Ximena_

Ximena: rayos, ese calamar está lleno de sorpresas

Pingüino de hielo: ni que lo diga, hay veces en los que ese calamar realmente me asusta

 _Después el pingüino de hielo y Ximena comenzaron a pelear contra los hombres de piedra, Ximena por su parte estaba destruyendo los hombres de piedra sin piedad mientras que el pingüino de hielo estaba derritiendo los hombres de piedra lo mas rápido que podía, esto fue así hasta que eliminaron todos los hombres de piedra que calamidad había creado, en eso calamidad logro ganar suficiente tiempo como para volver acercarse a la pelea nuevamente y golpeo con mucha fuerza con sus múltiples extremidades a sus dos enemigos_

Calamidad: ¿listos para admitir si derrota?

Ximena: nunca…

Pingüino de hielo: jamás…

 _Enseguida el pingüino de hielo volvió lava todo el suelo del bosque que pudo, provocando que la lava y el agua del bosque llegaran a tocarse, provocando que Ximena y calamidad nuevamente volvieran a tomar distancia pero además ocasiono que apareciera una intensa neblina_

Pingüino de hielo: rayos, no puedo ver nada

 _Sorpresivamente un enorme tronco de árbol choca contra el pingüino de hielo y este se logra subir en el tronco, luego apareció calamidad que comenzó a golpear al pingüino de hielo, ambos adversarios salen de la gran e intensa neblina y en ese preciso instante caen al agua debido a que Ximena había cortado la base del tronco con sus aletas tan filosas como un peligroso cuchillo, en eso Ximena también entra al lago_

Pingüino de hielo: HASTA, TERMINARE CON ESTO DE UNA BUENA VEZ

Calamidad: solo inténtalo, veamos cómo te va

Ximena: nada lograra vencerme

Pingüino de hielo: ¿segura?

 _Después el pingüino de hielo comenzó a congelar el agua del lago, atrapando a calamidad y a Ximena, pero estos logran escapar cuando Ximena con sus aletas filosas destruye el hielo que los estaba atrapando, luego el pingüino de hielo comenzó a calentar el agua hasta el punto de que esta comenzó a hervir, en eso calamidad crea un enorme árbol desde el suelo del lago para escapar de las calientes aguas en las que se había convertido el lago del bosque, Ximena comenzó a nadar a la orilla antes de que el agua del lago siguiera subiendo la temperatura mientras que el pingüino de hielo la seguía muy de cercas, mas tarde cuando los tres lograron salir del lago, el pingüino de hielo volvió a bajar la temperatura del agua y los tres poseedores de las rocas del infinitos se quedaron viéndose uno al otro fijamente por varios segundos_

Pingüino de hielo: son uno verdadero reto para mí, así es como me gusta, una épica batalla donde cualquiera puede ganar

Calamidad: entre más fuerte es el contrincante, mas fuerte me vuelve

Ximena: me agrada que los villanos se vuelvan más fuerte, así tengo más tiempo de golpearlos

Pingüino de hielo, calamidad, Ximena: pero aun así voy a ganarles, AL ATAQUE

 _Entonces nuevamente los tres adversario volvieron a pelear entre ellos tres nuevamente en la épica batalla que los tres estaban protagonizando, el pingüino de hielo con su poder para controlar la temperatura, Ximena con su cuerpo de diamante y calamidad con su poder de controlar los arboles_

Calamidad: ahora observen el increíble poder de la roca corrupción

Ximena: ahora observen el increíble poder de la roca mineral

Pingüino de hielo: ahora observen el increíble poder de la roca energía

Calamidad, Ximena y el pingüino de hielo: MAXIMO PODER…

 _Repentinamente tres rayos provenientes desde las tres rocas del infinito aparecieron y chocaron los tres rayos al mismo tiempo, los tres no querían retroceder ni un centímetro_

Ximena: yo voy a ganar

Calamidad: yo seré el ganador

Pingüino de hielo: no puedo dejar que ninguno de ustedes gane

 _Estaban dispuestos a ganar pasara lo que pasara, pero al final ocurrió una gran explosión que provoco que los tres chocaran contra los arboles del bosque muy lejos del luchar donde habían luchado_

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 **NOTA INICIAL:** _ **¿EL FIN DE LOS PINGÜINOS SE ACERCA?¿LOGRARAN ENCONTRAR LAS SIETE ROCAS DEL INFINITO?, DESCUBRANLO EN LOS PRÓXIMOS CAPÍTULOS DE VIAJE AL DESASTRE.**_

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR** _ **: PERDÓN POR LA ESPERA, ES QUE SE ME JUNTARON LAS HISTORIAS Y PUES VAMOS CON EL FINAL DE LA HISTORIA, XD.**_

 **NOTA FINAL:** ** _ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, NO OLVIDEN QUE TAMBIÉN TENGO UNA SEGUNDA CUENTA EN (15RODRIGUEZACCION), OTRA CUENTA EN WATTPAD (15RODRIGUEZACCION), UNA MAS EN (15RODRIGUEZACCION), TAMBIÉN TENGO FACEBOOK (ALEX RODRIGUEZ) Y FINALMENTE UNA CUENTA EN YOUTUBE (15RODRIGUEZACCION)._**


	47. De viaje al desastre parte I

**ATENCIÓN** **:** _ **LOS PINGÜINOS DE MADAGASCAR NO ME PERTENECEN.**_

 **OBSERVACIÓN** **:** _ **ESTOS VAN A HACER LOS ÚLTIMOS CAPÍTULOS.**_

 **ADVERTENCIA** _ **: DESDE AQUÍ LE PONGO NITRO A LA HISTORIA, ASÍ QUE PREPÁRENSE PARA EL FINAL QUE YA ESTA PRÓXIMO A LLEGAR.**_

 **RECORDATORIO: _L_** _ **OS REVIEWS SON REVIEWS, LOS REVIEWS SON COMENTARIOS, LOS COMENTARIOS SON REVIEWS, APRENDE ALGO REVIEWS X**_

* * *

 **En las montañas**

 _Calamidad se despierta después de haber chocado a toda velocidad contra las montañas_

Calamidad: no lo puedo creer, tengo que mejorar mis poderes, creo que es hora de un pequeño cambio

 _Calamidad se va del lugar_

 **En la mansión**

 _Ximena despierta después de haber quedado inconsciente por mucho tiempo_

Ximena: ¿Qué paso?

Kowalski: chocaste contra un árbol

Rico: NJDVNJVNJWVNJB

Ximena: que mal, no pude derrotar a calamidad y al pingüino de hielo

Skipper: ya habrá otra oportunidad

Cabo: ¿no escuchan algo?

 _Repentinamente los pingüinos notaron que el bosque se estaba quemando_

Kowalski: el bosque se está quemando

Skipper: que mal, vamos debemos apagarlos

Cabo: ¿y los tejones?, ¿Dónde están?

Rex: fueron al bosque, y sin decirme motivo alguno

Skipper: rápido equipo, no tenemos tiempo que perder

 _Entonces los cinco pingüinos fueron al bosque con la intensión de apagar el gran incendio que estaba consumiendo gran parte del bosque_

 **En la estación de policía**

 _En eso el pulpo de anillos azules y Gómez vuelven a la estación de policía para saber lo que había pasado en ese lugar_

Gómez: torres, no lo haz a creer, yo el pulpo de anillos azules vimos tres rocas del infinito en acción y son espectaculares sus increíbles poderes, la verdad es que son hermosas

Torres: ¿enserio?, eso se estucha genial Gómez, ¿cómo les fue?

Pulpo de anillos azules: mal, me puedes explicar cómo es que los pingüinos pudieron escapar de aquí

Torres: pues veras, uno de esos pingüinos saco un RPG de su estomago y disparo, escapándose sin que yo pudiera hacer algo, esos pingüino de verdad que son muy problemáticos

 _El pulpo de anillos azules se encontraba observando fijamente el gran agujero que había provocado rico con anterioridad a una de las paredes de la estación de policía de Gómez y torres, enseguida observo que la jaula que contenía a los pingüinos se encontraba totalmente intacta_

Pulpo de anillos azules: entonces escaparon por este agujero, pero me puedes explicar cómo es que escaparon de la jaula en la que estaban encerrados, estando completamente intacta y tu ileso, no me estarás ocultando algo, verdad torres

Torres: no, para nada, esos pingüinos son muy listos, te lo pedo asegurar

Pulpo de anillos azules: bien, cambio de planes, ahora atacaremos a los pingüinos desde su escondite, en marcha

 _Luego el pulpo de anillos azules, Gómez y torres fueron en busca de los pingüinos_

 **En medio del bosque**

 _Héctor y Víctor se encontraban atrapados en medio del bosque_

Héctor: vez hermano, te dije que no sería buena idea buscar a Elena y Miriam

Víctor: que mal, y yo que las quería volver a ver

 _Repentinamente Héctor y Víctor escuchan los gritos de Elena y Miriam que pidan ayuda_

Héctor: ¿Qué fue eso?

Víctor: son ellas, andando

 _Luego los dos tejones fueron corriendo en busca de Elena y Miriam, pero el área que se estaba quemando era tan grande, que no se podía salir de él, además el humo está muy negro y se estaba volviendo una amenaza para los dos hermanos_

Héctor: rayos no veo nada

Víctor: es el humo, es muy denso

Héctor: me estoy asfixiando

Víctor: yo también hermano

 _Después de caminar unos metros sin saber por dónde estaban caminando, terminan cayendo los dos en la casa de helen_

Héctor: rayos, no otra vez, ¿Qué nunca reparan las cosas aquí?

Víctor: espero que caernos por aquí no se vuelva costumbre

Helen: muchachos, que bueno que llegan, necesito ayuda, Elena y Miriam no han llegado a la casa y el fuego se esta volviendo cada vez más peligroso

Héctor: no se preocupe, las escuchamos cuando veníamos hacia aquí

Víctor: relájate Helen, es lo que mi hermano y yo sabemos hacer

Héctor y Víctor: SALVAR EL DIA

 _De repente Terry y Fernanda caen desde el techo de la casa de Helen_

Terry: ¿a quién se le ocurre dejar ese enorme hoyo en el techo?

Fernanda: son unos irresponsables, deberían reparar ese techo

Héctor y Víctor: Terry, Fernanda, ¿lograron llegar hasta aquí?

Terry: si, y no tratan bien a las visitas que digamos

Helen: ¿y estos quiénes son?

Héctor: Helen, estos de aquí son Terry y Fernanda

Fernanda: hola, mucho gusto en conocerla

Helen: genial, ¿siempre si van a rescatar a Elena y Miriam?

Héctor: claro, siempre rescatamos a los que necesitan ayuda

Víctor: por supuesto, es nuestro deber

Fernanda: pues en marcha

Terry: yo me quedo aquí, el humo se ve muy denso

Héctor, Víctor y Fernanda: VAMOS A IR TODOS

Terry: bueno, ya que, para un buen día para ir al bosque, envuelto en llamas

 _Entonces Héctor, Víctor, Terry, Fernanda y Helen fueron en busca de Elena y Miriam, aunque su paso por el bosque se les estaba dificultando debido a que casi todos los arboles del bosque estaban envueltos en llamas, y el humo que estaba provocando este fuego era muy denso y negro, al final se encontraron con que Elena y Miriam se habían asfixiado al inhalar mucho humo y estaba inconscientes en el suelo, Helen se encontraba triste al ver en estas condiciones a Elena y Miriam_

Helen: hay no, Elena, Miriam, por favor, despierten…

Terry: el fuego cada vez es más fuerte y caliente

Fernanda: y el humo se está volvieron un peligro, si no salimos sápido de aquí, también nos asfixiaremos

Héctor: rápido, de regreso a la mansión

Víctor: antes de que terminemos quedamos

 _Luego Helen, Terry, Fernanda, Héctor y Víctor se fueron directo a la mansión lo más rápido que pudieron al mismo tiempo que cargaban en sus hombros a Elena y Miriam_

 **En la mansión**

 _Al día siguiente los pingüinos lograron apagar todo el fuego que se había producido en el bosque, pero desafortunadamente gran parte del bosque se encontraba quemado, se encontraban en la mansión skipper, Kowalski, rico, cabo, Ximena,el pingüino máximo, rex, Héctor, Víctor, Terry, Fernanda, el_

 _erizo de mar, Helen, Elena, Miriam, lázaro, cárdenas, del rio, Paola, paulina y blanca, y todo se encontraban en la sala de la mansión_

Rex: OIGAN, YA DEJARON MI CASA COMO UN ALBERGUE, NO ME GUSTA QUE HAYA MUCHA GENTE EN MIMANSION, ASI QUE POR FAVOR, SALGANSE

 _Entonces todo mundo saco a rede su propia mansión_

Rex: hay que graciositos, ABRAN LA PUERTA…

 _En la mansión todos estaban preocupados porque el incendio casi destruye todo el bosque_

Lázaro: este incendio fue un desastre, nuestras vidas están arruinadas

Cárdenas: mi casa, todo está quedamos, nada se salvo

Del rio: ahora si valió madres el idiota que quemo el bosque, cuando lo encuentre le voy a partir toda su madre, no quedara ni madres de él, y cuando termine con el wey ese, deseara volver con su jefa, sí, eso me gusta

Fernanda: ¿y estos quiénes son?

Héctor: los conocimos cuando construimos la represa

Víctor: nos agradan, somos muy buenos amigos

Paulina: me gusta mucho esta gran mansión

Blanca: si es más grande que mi casa

Paola: tengo una gran idea, medémonos aquí

Terry: rex tiene razón, aunque la mansión sea grande, ya no cabemos

 _Luego también sacan a terry de la mansión_

Terry: OIGAN SOLO ESTABABROMEANDO

 _Después de que todos escogieran sus habitaciones para dormir, los castores y tejones decidieron comenzar una gran fiesta en la mansión de rex_

Cárdenas: MUY BIEN, YA ES VIERNES POR LA NOCHE, QUE COMIENCE ESTA GRAN FIESTA

 _Entonces todo el mundo comenzó a bailar con la música a todo volumen_

Skipper: ¿casi todo el bosque fue destruido y a los mamíferos se les ocurre hacer una gran fiesta?, jamás los entenderé, verdad equipo

Pingüino máximo: ahora entiendo porque el tejón guía siempre tiene las ideas más locas, ¿a quién se le ocurre hacer una fiesta en medio de una catástrofe?, o peor aún, hacer una todos los viernes en la noche aunque este solo, lo bueno que el pingüino alfa no hace eso

 **En la agencia secreta de los tejones**

 _El tejón guía se encontraba archivando en su gran oficina, todo su gran escritorio se encontraba lleno de papales y tenía mucho más trabajo aun por realizar_

Tejón guía: esto es injusto, los pingüinos tienen como tres y quien sabe cuantos lideres, y yo aquí estoy solito, no tengo alguien que me ayude con el papeleo, esto es mucho trabajo para una persona, porque… esto es interminable, me voy a volver loco

 _Repentinamente su reloj suena y le recuerda que hoy era viernes por la noche_

Tejón guía: genial, hoy es viernes por la noche, pero tengo mucho trabajo…

 _Luego el tejón guía arroja todos los papeles que tenía en el escritorio al suelo_

Tejón guía: A LA MIERDA ESTO, QUE COMIENCE LA FIESTA…, un momento, estoy solito…, A QUIEN LE IMPORTA, A BAILAR…

 _Después aparece el pingüino alfa en la pantalla gigante del tejón guía y este ve bailar solo al tejón guía_

Pingüino alfa: TEJON GUIA, TIENES MUCHO TRABAJO Y AUN ASI HACES UNA GRAN FIESTA

Tejón guía: ¿sí?, ¿Cuál es la parte que no se entiende?

Pingüino alfa: la parte que no se entiende es…, como te atreves a hacer una fiesta… SIN INVITARME, eso no se lo perdono ni al pingüino galáctico, asea el pingüino máximo es un holgazán que no hace nada, y el pingüino galáctico se fue permanentemente de vacaciones a otra galaxia, esos que piensan, ¿Qué no me gusta divertirme?, me dejan todo el trabajo y ellos no hacen nada

Tejón guía: te entiendo hermano colega

Pingüino alfa y el tejón guía: A BAILAR CON LA MUSICA A TODO VOLUMEN

 _Entonces el pingüino alfa y el tejón guía comenzaron a bailar con la música a todo volumen y enfrente de la gran pantalla de televisión que mostraba la oficina del otro_

 **En la mansión**

Pingüino galáctico: además el pingüino alfa siempre se está quejando de que el pingüino galáctico y yo no hace nada de nada

Rico: NDCNJRVNRWRWRNRWRBW

 _Lázaro, cárdenas, del rio, Paola, paulina y blanca comenzaron a bailar, mientras que Héctor y Víctor fueron a ver a Elena y Miriam en la habitación en la que se encontraban_

Héctor: hola, ¿podemos entrar?

Elena: gracias por rescatarnos

Héctor: no fue nada, es un honor rescatarlas

Víctor: era nuestro deber, además de que nos gusta mucho salvarlas

Miriam: y a que han venido

Héctor: solo vinimos a disculparnos por lo que paso con la serpiente de mar

Víctor: si, intentamos salvarlas, pero resultamos ser también los capturaros, además de que ahora sabemos que si Terry no nos hubiera rescata

Héctor: ahora mismo hubiéramos estado en el estomago de esa gigantesca serpiente de mar

Miriam: ¿hasta ahora se dan cuenta?, fueron unos tontos

Héctor: si, ahora comprendemos que es cierto

Víctor: pero vinimos a arreglar las cosas

Miriam: ¿Cómo piensan hacer eso?

Elena: bueno, al menos hay que darles una segunda oportunidad

Miriam: si, no lo creo

Héctor: por cierto, ¿Cómo terminaron desmayadas?

Elena: bueno, un sujeto con cara de pez apareció de repente he intento secuéstranos

Víctor: debió ser pez piedra

Miriam: porque salen tantos sujetos del mar que intentan secuéstranos

 _Repentinamente de la ventana salen unas cadenas que rompen el vidrio de esta y entran en la habitación enrollándose en los cuerpos de Elena y Miriam, en eso aparece el pez piedra en la ventana_

Elena: AUXILIO, VOLVIO PARA COMERNOS

Miriam: no otra vez, esto se va a volver costumbre

Héctor: pez piedra, finalmente nos encontramos

Víctor: si, ya me estaba preocupando

Pez piedra: tejones, me contaron que ustedes eliminaron a mi colega serpiente de mar, así que vine en persona para comprobarlo

Víctor: pues es cierto, quedo bien muerto

Miriam: no gracias a ustedes, par de inútiles

Víctor: no me lo recuerdes

Héctor: solo una pregunta, ¿Por qué rayos atacaste nuestras novias?

Miriam: nunca aceptamos ser sus novias

Elena: yo sí…

Miriam: ¿Qué?, ¿Cuándo?, que no me di cuenta

Víctor: rayos, hermano, porque nunca me dijiste eso

Héctor: perdón, pero pensé que tu y Miriam, bueno, ya sabes

Víctor: pues no, yo no tengo tu suerte

Héctor: bueno, que se le va a hace

Pez piedra: silencio, la razón por la que moleste a estas preciosas conejitas, fue para encontrar a esos pingüinos

Miriam: ¿conejitas?, somos tejones, no conejos

Víctor: no entiendo, que tienen que ver ellas con los pingüinos

Pez piedra: es fácil, ustedes tienen aprecio por ellas, así que sabía que las rescatarían e irían con los pingüinos, que son sus amigos y así yo estuve vigilando sus pasos hasta llegar a esta ubicación, para planear mi siguiente jugada

Elena: vaya, que plan tan mas complicado

Pez piedra: lo sé, pero tenía que ejecutarlo a la perfección para que funcionara

Héctor: malvado, ¿tú iniciaste el fuego verdad?

Pez piedra: exacto, fui yo quien casi quema todo el bosque, aunque debo decir que otro loco me gano la idea, el lago estaba hecho un completo desastre, en fin, es hora de la verdad, adiós tejones

 _Entonces el pez piedra salta desde la ventana del tercer piso hacia la alberca que tenia rex en su patio trasero, y ya que Elena y Miriam estaban bien sujetadas a las cadenas del pez piedra, también tuvieron que saltar por la ventana hacia la alberca de rex_

Héctor: NO ESPERA, malvado pez piedra

Víctor: no lo puedo creer, se volvieron a llevar a Elena y Miriam

Héctor: andando hermano, tenemos un venenoso del mar más que atrapar

Víctor: pues en marcha hermano

 _Luego ambos hermanos saltaron por la ventana del tercer piso_

 **En la alberca de la mansión**

 _Héctor, Víctor, Elena, Miriam y el pez piedra se encontraban nadando hacia la orilla, hasta que finalmente llegan a la orilla y salen de la alberca_

Héctor: rayos, eso fue peligroso

Víctor: porque siempre me convences de hacer cosas tan peligrosas hermano

Héctor: lo siento hermano

Víctor: Pues deberías

 _El pez piedra encadena a Elena y Miriam en las escaleras de la alberca para poder atacar libremente a Héctor y Víctor_

Pez piedra: no debieron seguirme tontos conejos

Héctor: QUE SOMOS TEJONES

Pez piedra: lo que sea

Víctor: pobras secuestrar a Elena y Miriam, incluso descuartizarlas, pero nada, repito, NADIE NOS DICE CONEJOS, SOMOS TEJONES

Elena: ahora si se enojaron

Pez piedra: hay sí, que miedo

Miriam: RAPIDO INUTILES, LLAMEN A TERRY PARA VOLVER A SALVAR EL DIA

Héctor: NO, NOSOTROS SALVAREMOS EL DIA, ME ESCUCHARON

Víctor: SI, AHORA SI ESTAS MUERTO PEZ

Miriam: genial, ya estamos perdidas, mejor nos hubiéramos quedado con Terry

 _Entonces Héctor y Víctor tomaron dos sombrillas que tenia rex cerca de su gran alberca para poder pelear con el pez piedra_

Héctor: recuerda que no podemos tocar la piel venenosa del pez piedra

Víctor: lo tendré en cuenta hermano

Pez piedra: lastima, pero esos palos no podrán salvarlos de mi fuerza

 _Luego el pez piedra comenzó a atacar a Héctor y Víctor con sus cadenas, los dos tejones se defendieron usando las sombrillas como escudos, pez piedra estaba golpeando las sombrillas con tanta fuerza que termino destruyéndolas hasta que solo quedaron los tubos que sujetaban Héctor y Víctor con todas sus fuerzas_

Héctor: esto es malo

Víctor: ¿Cómo derrotaremos a un enemigo que ni siquiera podemos tocar?

Pez piedra: ríndanse de una buena vez, que no ven el gran problema en que se están metiendo

Héctor y Víctor: no nos asustas

Pez piedra: pues deberían, ahora mejor corran antes de que mi letal veneno circule por su torrente sanguíneo

 _De repente Héctor y Víctor intentan golpear con todas sus fuerzas él tuvo que sujetaban con sus extremidades delanteras, pero el pez piedra paro con facilidad el doble golpe que intentaron hacer Héctor y Víctor con sus extremidades superiores al sujetar esos dos tubos que iba a impactar en su cabeza, en eso el pez piedra levanta a los dos tejones del suelo con su fuerza y después los estrella contra las sillas que se encontraban frente a la alberca de la mansión de rex, los dos tejones dejan de sujetar esos dos tubos que caen al suelo y ruedan hasta las extremidades inferiores del pez piedra_

Héctor: que desgracia, esto no salió como imagine

Pez piedra: ahora si ya valieron escorias, de mi furia ahora si no se salvan

Víctor: ya me asuste, no quiero morir hermano

Héctor: no te preocupes hermano, ahorita mismo nos libramos de esta, como siempre lo hacemos

 _Entonces el pez piedra recoge los dos tubos que tenía a sus pies, golpea con todas sus fuerza a Héctor que termina despegándose del suelo, termina estrellándose contra la puerta de vidrio que había para entrar a la mansión, la puerta de vidrio comienza a desquebrajarse al mismo tiempo que Héctor comienza a bajar al suelo lentamente mientras que los castores y pingüinos se encontraban disfrutando de la fiesta, al llegar su cabeza al suelo Héctor se levanta de espaldas a Víctor y el pez piedra_

Héctor: me tomaste con la guardia baja

Pez piedra: no te preocupes, que aquí te va más

Héctor: eso va a dolerme

 _Al instante el pez piedra vuelve a golpea a Héctor con el tubo de acero que estaba sujetando y el tejón termina rompiendo la puerta de vidrio e interrumpiendo la fiesta_

Héctor: no se alarmen, todo esto está controlado

 _El tejón cae al suelo drásticamente y muy confundido_

Pez piedra: pingüinos, finalmente los encontré

Skipper: prepárense equipo, parece que por fin de volverá esta fiesta divertida

 _Luego aparece el erizo de mar con un gorro de fiestas y un vaso lleno de refresco sin saber que el pez piedra se encontraba dentro de la mansión_

Erizo de mar: pero que buena esta la fiesta

Pez piedra: erizo de mar, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Erizo de mar: PEZ PIEDRA, PINGÜINOS LES LLEGO LA HORA

 _Sorpresivamente aparece también el pulpo de anillos azules, terminando los seis pingüinos por tres de los cinco venenosos del mar_

Pulpo de anillos azules: hicieron una fiesta con los pingüinos, ¿sin invitarme?

Kowalski: skipper, terminamos rodeados por los venenosos del mar

Skipper: Si, ya me estaba preocupando por su ausencia

Cabo: esto se puso veo

Rico: NVNIEINJEBINBFSNSNM

 _Entonces los siete castores comenzaron a evacuar la mansión_

Helen: RAPIDO, SALGAMOS DE AQUÍ

Lázaro: TODOS ENTREN EN PANICO

Cárdenas: TODOS CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS

Del rio: ESTA MADRE YA SE PUSO FEA

 _Luego los siete castores salieron corriendo por sus vidas de la mansión_

Ximena: creo que es momento de volver a usar la roca mineral

Pingüino máximo: ahora que comience la fiesta de los pingüinos

 _Entonces el erizo de mar ataca a los seis pingüinos con sus espinas venenosas que lanzaba desde sus extremidades superiores y el pez piedra también ataca a los pingüinos con sus cadenas que se encontraba sujetas a sus extremidades superiores_

Pingüino máximo: DESPLIEGENSE

 _Enseguida los seis pingüinos se dividieron en grupos de dos para poder luchar con los tres venenosos del mar al mismo tiempo, el pingüino máximo y Ximena con el pez piedra, skipper y rico con el pulpo de anillos azules, finalmente Kowalski y cabo con el erizo de mar_

Pez piedra: VAMOS, ATAQUEN CON TODO PINGÜINOS

Ximena: veamos qué te parece el increíble poder de la roca infinito

 _El pez piedra comenzó a lanzarle sus fuertes cadenas a Ximena que usaba sus aletas de diamante como escudo contra las cadenas del pez piedra y al mismo tiempo comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia el pez piedra, en eso Ximena comenzó a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo con el pez piedra pero a pesar de que Ximena estaba hecha de diamante al pez piedra no le importo ese detalle, después Ximena comenzó a usar sus aletas como cuchillos para cortar al pez piedra, pero resulto ser más rápido que ella y termino envuelta en las cadenas del pez piedra quedando atapada sin poder moverse_

Ximena: que rápido eres

Pez piedra: no, es que tú eres muy lenta

Ximena: AHORA SI, PREPARATE PARA DESAPARECER

 _El pingüino máximo golpea al pez piedra con su aleta, pero solo logro obtener la atención del pez piedra_

Pez piedra: ¿Cómo es que sigues vivo?, se supone que mi veneno mata casi al instante de tocar mi cuerpo

Pingüino máximo: tengo un traje que no se a simple vista que me protege

Pez piedra: ya entiendo, ahora comprendo lo peligrosos que son pingüinos, pero lamentablemente para ustedes, mi misión es eliminarlos

Ximena: ¿Quién te a ordena eso?

Pez piedra: alguien desesperado por verlos desaparecer de este mundo

 _Luego el pingüino máximo usa su lanza llamas integrado en su traje para quemar al pez piedra_

Pingüino máximo: veamos qué te parece esto

Pez piedra: eres una caja de sorpresa, ¿Qué más puedes hacer?

Pingüino máximo: ESTO

 _El pingüino máximo le lanza un rayo al pez piedra y este termina electrocutado_

Pez piedra: eso fue electrizante

 _El pez piedra suelta a Ximena y cae al suelo casi inconsciente_

Ximena: eso estuvo cercas, ese pez piedra sí que es una gran molestia

Pingüino máximo: tienes razón, ahora vamos por los otros

 _Sorpresivamente el pez piedra reacciona y sujeta la pata del pingüino máximo_

Ximena: SIGUE CON VIDA

Pingüino máximo: si que eres persistente

Pez piedra: no sabes cuánto, ahora comienza mi turno

 _Entonces el pez piedra arroja al pingüino máximo lo más lejos que pudo hacia la alberca que estaba afuera de la mansión de rex, después Ximena intenta atacar al pez piedra, pero este usa sus cadenas para volver a atrapar a Ximena para luego golpearla contra una de las paredes de la mansión de rex_

Pez piedra: esto apenas está comenzando pingüinos, no descansare hasta terminar el trabajo…

 _Repentinamente el pez piedra sale de la mansión y corrió hacia donde se encontraba el pingüino máximo para iniciar la gran pelea entre los dos_

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 **NOTA INICIAL:** _ **¿EL FIN DE LOS PINGÜINOS SE ACERCA?¿LOGRARAN ENCONTRAR LAS SIETE ROCAS DEL INFINITO?, DESCUBRANLO EN LOS PRÓXIMOS CAPÍTULOS DE VIAJE AL DESASTRE.**_

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR** _ **: PERDÓN POR LA ESPERA, ES QUE SE ME JUNTARON LAS HISTORIAS Y PUES VAMOS CON EL FINAL DE LA HISTORIA, XD.**_

 **NOTA FINAL:** ** _ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, NO OLVIDEN QUE TAMBIÉN TENGO UNA SEGUNDA CUENTA EN (15RODRIGUEZACCION), OTRA CUENTA EN WATTPAD (15RODRIGUEZACCION), UNA MAS EN (15RODRIGUEZACCION), TAMBIÉN TENGO FACEBOOK (ALEX RODRIGUEZ) Y FINALMENTE UNA CUENTA EN YOUTUBE (15RODRIGUEZACCION)._**


	48. De viaje al desastre parte J

**ATENCIÓN** **:** _ **LOS PINGÜINOS DE MADAGASCAR NO ME PERTENECEN.**_

 **OBSERVACIÓN** **:** _ **ESTOS VAN A HACER LOS ÚLTIMOS CAPÍTULOS.**_

 **ADVERTENCIA** _ **: DESDE AQUÍ LE PONGO NITRO A LA HISTORIA, ASÍ QUE PREPÁRENSE PARA EL FINAL QUE YA ESTA PRÓXIMO A LLEGAR.**_

 **RECORDATORIO: _L_** _ **OS REVIEWS SON REVIEWS, LOS REVIEWS SON COMENTARIOS, LOS COMENTARIOS SON REVIEWS, APRENDE ALGO REVIEWS XD.**_

* * *

 **En la alberca de la mansión**

 _Comenzaron a caer gotitas del huracán que se acercaba, el pingüino máximo y el pez piedra se quedaron viendo fijamente por unos instantes, entonces el pez piedra con sus cadenas comienza a atacar al pingüino máximo que aun se encontraba tirado en el suelo y no podía hacer otra cosa más que esquivar las cadenas del pez piedra_

Pez piedra: ríndete pingüino, no puedes ganarme, acéptalo soy superior a ti

Pingüino máximo: no me subestime

 _Enseguida el pingüino máximo se lanza al agua con todas sus fuerzas y destruye el piso de la alberca, provocando que casi toda el agua de la alberca cayera encima del pez piedra_

Pez piedra: ¿Qué rayos fue eso?

Pingüino máximo: descuida, todo es parte de mi plan maestro

Pez piedra: eso no te funcionara

 _El pez piedra se lanza al ataque cayendo en el piso de la alberca en donde se encontraba el pingüino máximo, allí ambos comenzaron a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo en el piso de la alberca destruida_

Pez piedra: ¿Cómo es que puedes resistir mi poderosa piel venenosa?

Pingüino máximo: mi súper traje inviable me protege de tus toxinas

Pez piedra: ya veo, entonces prepárate ara sufrir

 _Luego el pez piedra con toda sus fuerzas intento golpear fuertemente al pingüino máximo con sus cadenas en todo su cuerpo, mientras que el pingüino máximo por su parte se cubría con sus extremidades superiores exitosamente ya que estas eran las partes más duras de todo su súper traje protector que el permitía luchar en ese momento con el pez piedra_

Pez piedra: si que eres una gran molestia

Pingüino máximo: lo sé, ahora contempla todo mi poder

 _El pingüino máximo usa su súper fuerza para golpear fatalmente al pez piedra que no pudo hacer otra cosa más que esquivar el golpe mortal del pingüino máximo que impacto contra una de las paredes de la alberca, provocándole un hoyo profundo que cubría toda la aleta del pingüino máximo_

Pingüino máximo: eso estuvo muy cercas, tuviste mucha suerte

Pez piedra: ahora comprendo tu potencial pingüino, vencerte me demostrar a mí como uno de los más grandes villanos que jamás hayan existido, si, entre más fuerte es el oponente, mas gratificante es la victoria final

Pingüino máximo: pensamos igual pez piedra, lástima que el perdedor será otro, para tu desgracia

 _En eso el pez piedra comenzó a lanzarle sus largas y duras cadenas al pingüino máximo que sin retroceder comenzó a golpear estas cadenas con su súper fuerza, al mismo tiempo de que se acercaba cada vez más al pez piedra, repentinamente una patada del pingüino máximo que golpeo brutalmente una de las cadenas lanzadas por el pez piedra termino golpeando al mismísimo pez piedra_

Pingüino máximo: hasta a mi me golpeo

Pez piedra: maldito, te arrepentirás de esto

Pingüino máximo: ¿miedo?

 _Entonces el pez piedra sale abruptamente de la gran alberca de la mansión de rex para intentar escapar, pero el pingüino máximo congela todo el piso alrededor de la alberca provocando que el pez piedra no pudiera escapar ya que al momento de dar un paso se caída violentamente al suelo congelado_

Pez piedra: ¿en que maldito aprieto me he metido?

Pingüino máximo: TERMINAREMOS ESTA PELEA DE UNA BUENA VEZ

 _De repente el pingüino máximo da un súper salto fuera de la alberca y con todas sus fuerzas crea un gran cráter al momento de caer frente del pez piedra que ya le está comenzando a entrar el miedo de enfrentarse contra el grandioso y poderoso pingüino máximo_

Pingüino máximo: listo para tu final

Pez piedra: por favor no me lastimes…

 _Sorpresivamente para ambos el huracán había llegado al bosque en el que se encontraban, haciendo que la lluvia y el viento arreciaran tanto que ya no pareciera que fuese seguro estar afuera en medio del huracán, el pez piedr aprovecho esto apra intentar escapar del pingüino máximo_

Pez piedra: mejor aquí corrió, que aquí murió

Pingüino máximo: OYE NO HUYAS COBARDE, AUN NO TE DOY EL GOLPE DE GRACIA

 _El pingüino máximo intenta encontrar al pez piedra que cada vez se hacia mas difícil ver en pleno gran huracán, pero ya se había escondido dentro de la gran mansión de rex_

Pingüino máximo: ya lo sabía, era un cobarde

 _Entonces el pingüino máximo entra a la mansión de rex_

 **En la mansión de rex**

 _Víctor, Elena y Miriam habían logrado escapar de la épica pelea entre el pingüino máximo y el pez piedra, pero desafortunadamente se encontraron con el erizo de mar listo para atacar_

Erizo de mar: ¿A dónde creen que van?

Víctor: no nada, solo queríamos escaparnos

Erizo de mar: no, aun tienen que vencerme

 _Repentinamente Elena sale corriendo y el erizo de mar arrincona a victor y Miriam en una esquina_

Erizo de mar: ustedes dos de aquí no se me escapan

Miriam: si, gracias Elena, buena amiga, dejándome aquí con este perdedor

Víctor: oye, también tengo sentimientos

Miriam: ¿así?, no te creo

Víctor: si, y los acabas de herir

Erizo de mar: BASTA YA, este es su momento final

Víctor: MIRIAM, NOOOOO…

 _De repente el erizo de mar lanza una de sus espinas hacia Miriam, pero Víctor se interpone entre la espina y Miriam, provocando que la espina impactara en el cuerpo de Víctor_

Erizo de mar: no puede ser, que mal, yo le quería dar a la molestosa

Miriam: NO, VICTOR…

 _Después los tres hermanos castores aparecieron con almohadas para golpear al erizo de mar_

Erizo de mar: no, ¿Qué les pasa?

Lázaro: ¿Cómo pudiste?, mataste a nuestro amigo

Cárdenas: eso no se hace compadre, te va costar caro

Del rio: AL ATAQUE MIS VALEDORES, PINCHI DESGRACIADO TE VAMOS A DAR EN TODA TU MADRE

Erizo de mar: NOOO, QUITENSE REVOLTOSOS DE ENCIMA

 _Luego el erizo de mar comienza a retirar aun con los tres tejones golpeándolo con las almohadas, mientras que Miriam levanta a Víctor que habla muy baja y lentamente, pareciendo que le llego su hora_

Miriam: ¿Por qué lo hiciste Víctor?

Víctor: era… mi… deber…

Miriam: fuiste un tonto

Víctor: pero… si… soy… tu… gran… tonto…

Miriam: no debiste, pero, me salvaste

Víctor: y… lo… volvería… a… ser…, si… tuviera… otra… oportunidad…

 _Luego Miriam y Víctor se besan y a ambos le sale una lágrima, mientras el erizo de mar, lázaro, cárdenas, del rio y Elena se encontraban espiando el gran momento que habían planificado_

Elena: Ya era hora

Cárdenas: ESO ES COMPADRE, CON TODO

Del rio: PINCHI WEY, COMO QUE TE TARDASTE, YA HASTA SE VA A ACABAR ESTA MADRE

Lázaro: oye, seguro que Víctor estará bien

Erizo de mar: seguro, esa espina no tenia veneno, aunque su gran actuación me hace dudar

 **Al otro lado de la mansión de rex**

 _Los cuatro pingüinos se encontraban enfrentando al pulpo de anillos azules, Ximena estaba luchando contra él cuerpo a cuerpo, mientras que skipper usando a rico como ametralladora intentaba darle al pulpo de anillos azules sin darle también a Ximena, mientras que Kowalski y cabo se encontraban lanzando al pulpo de anillos azules todo lo que se encontraban_

Pulpo de anillos azules: sí que son muy molesto

Ximena: aun no has visto nada maldito pulpo

 _En eso Ximena abraza al pulpo de anillos azules y lo pone en la mira de skipper y este dispara para golpear fuertemente al pulpo de anillos azules_

Pulpo de anillos azules: eso duele…

 _Sorpresivamente a rico se le acabaron las municiones_

Skipper. Hay no, se acabaron las municiones

Pulpo de anillos azules: excelente…

 _En ese preciso momento el pulpo de anillos azules logra escaparse exitosamente del abrazo de Ximena_

Pulpo de anillos azules: sí que es un placer luchar con ustedes pingüinos, pero me costó mucho encontrarlos, así que ahora intentare destruirlos

 _Luego el pulpo de anillos azules intenta morder a skipper, Kowalski, rico y cabo, los cuatro pingüinos intentan esquivar todos los mordiscos que intentaba hacer el pulpo de anillos azules mientras que Ximena intentaba evitar esto interponiéndose entre el pulpo de anillos azules y sus compañeros pingüinos_

Pulpo de anillos azules: oye, deja que los muerda de una buena vez

Ximena: no lo creo, primero tendrás que vencerme

Pulpo de anillos azules: con mucho gusto

 _En eso aparece el pez piedra atacando con sus feroces cadenas_

Pez piedra: oye colega, necesitas ayuda

Pulpo de anillos azules: ¿Qué no estabas luchando con el otro pingüino

Pez piedra: si, pero que te digo

Pulpo de anillos azules: bueno, una ayudita no estaría mal

Skipper: ¿Qué ahora son dos venenosos del mar al mismo tiempo?

Kowalski: esto es malo skipper

Rico: NJVEFNJENJJBNTN

Cabo: esto ahora si se pondrá difícil

 _Después el pez piedra comenzó a atacar a Ximena con sus cadenas mientras que el pulpo de anillos azules siguió intentando morder a skipper, Kowalski, rico y cabo, lo cual no se veía nada bien_

Ximena: no, esto no puede ser

 _Ximena intentaba ayudar a sus compañeros pingüinos que se encontraban en una peligrosa situación son el pulpo de anillos azules, pero el pez piedra impedía que Ximena pudiera ayudarlos_

Pez piedra: Oye, tú pelea es conmigo

Ximena: no, tengo que ayudar a mis amigos

 _Entonces cuando Ximena se distrajo al intentar a ayudar a sus compañeros pingüinos, el pez piedra aprovecha para golpear fuertemente a Ximena con sus poderosas cadenas, pero increíblemente Ximena con sus aletas tan afiladas como un cuchillo lograron cortar las cadenas del pez piedra_

Ximena: genial, la roca mineral si que es sorprendente, tengo que conocer más sobre su poder

Pez piedra: NOOOOOO…, MIS HERMOSAS CADENAS, VAS A PAGAR MUY CARO POR ESTO

 _Entonces aparece en escena Gómez con su escopeta cargada y lista para disparar_

Gómez: ALTO TODO EL MUNDO, así me gusta, quiero las rocas del infinito en este precioso instante

Pez piedra: oye, tranquilo viejo

Gómez: NADIE ME CALMA

 _Luego Gómez dispara al aire y todo el mundo se cubre del disparo_

Gómez: ahora, si no quieren que esto se ponga feo, denme la roca del infinito ahora

 _Repentinamente un enorme tronco de árbol aparece y atraviesa al pez piedra al instante, el tronco paso con tanta fuerza que paso por toda la mansión de rex de un extremo al otro_

Pulpo de anillos azules: saben que, mejor terminamos esto otro dia con mas calmita

Gómez: si, creo que tienes razón

Pulpo de anillos azules y Gómez: VAMONOS

 _El pulpo de anillos azules y Gómez salen corriendo de la mansión por sus vidas, mientras que el pingüino máximo apareció y entro a la mansión de rex por el agujero en la pared que había provocado el tronco de árbol que había lanzado_

Pingüino máximo: nunca me hagan enojar

Los otros cinco pingüinos: está bien, lo tendremos en cuenta

 **En la gran sala de la mansión de rex**

 _Fernanda, Helen, paulina, blanca y Paola se encontraba viendo la televisión en la enorme pantalla de plasma de rex que se encontraba en la enorme sala de la mansión de rex_

Fernanda: ¿Qué tal este canal?

Helen: no me gusta cámbiale

Paulina: pero si a mi si me gusta ese canal

Paola: ¿creen que los demás ya hayan terminado con su ruidosa pelea?

Blanca: si, no nos dejan escuchar la televisión

 _En eso llegan rex y terry después de haber estado afuera por un largo rato_

Terry: oigan, no fue gracioso que nos hayan dejado afuera

Rex: NOOOO, MI HERMOSA MANSION, SU FIESTA A ARRUINADO MI QUERIDA MANSION

Fernanda: eso no es nada, si vieras como dejaron los otros tu mansión después de sus épicas batallas, explotarías

Rex: ya no quiero saber nada, estoy oficinalmente en la ruina

 _Entonces aparecieron el erizo de mar, los tres hermanos castores, los seis pingüinos, Elena, Víctor y Miriam_

Víctor: oigan, ¿alguien ha visto a mi hermano?

Fernanda: si, sigue inconsciente en el suelo

 _En eso Héctor se levanta del suelo_

Héctor: bueno, bueno, ya deje de estarlo

Víctor y Héctor: HERMANO, QUE GUSTO ME DA VOLVERTE A VER

Víctor: hermano, ¿Qué cree?

Héctor: ¿Qué creo?

Víctor: por fin Miriam me acepto como su novio

Miriam: ¿enserio tiene que decírselo a todo el mundo?

Víctor: PUES CLARO, QUE TODO EL MUNDO ME ESCUCHE, MIRIAM ES MI NOVIA… oficialmente, claro esta

Héctor: ese es mi hermano, solo te tardaste todo la aventura para conseguir su amor, pero bueno, no enserio, ¿Qué tuvieron que hacer para que pasara esto?

Erizo de mar: no preguntes, aun me duele la cabeza

Lázaro: ni me lo recuerdes, no pienso volver a repetirlo

Cárdenas: carnal, esas cosas no se cuestionan

Del rio: wey, esas pichis madres no se preguntan

Elena: ¿enserio quieres saber?

Héctor: bueno, lo importante es que por fin lo logramos mi hermano y yo

Terry: ¿solo llevan una?, perdedores, yo he tenido como cien y sin exagerar, hasta Fernanda fue mi novia, por desgracia

Fernanda: cuantas veces te tengo que decir que nunca volvieras a decir que fui tu novia

Terry: lo siento, se me salió

Fernanda: pues por tu integridad, no lo vuelvas a decir

Terry: por favor… piedad, amigos ayúdenme…

Fernanda: es otra de que los dos volvamos a estar a solas en el cuarto

Terry: no, al cuarto no

Fernanda: si, al cuarto si…

 _Luego Fernanda comenzó a jalar de las orejas a terry y se lo llevo a un cuarto y cerró la puerta, luego comenzaron a escucharse gritos por parte de terry_

Helen: bueno, creo que ya tenemos que irnos

Lázaro: tan rápido, pero si casi, casi acabamos de llegar

Helen: no, ya nos tenemos que ir

Cárdenas: bueno, está bien, ya nos tenemos que ir pingüinos

Del rio: HAY SE VEN PINGÜINOS, si que fue muy divertido pasar un rato con ustedes para echar relajo y desmadre

Paulina, Paola y blanco: adiós pingüinos, ya nos vamos

Elena: bueno, Héctor, Víctor, ¿piensan acompañarnos?

Héctor: pues claro, verdad hermano

Víctor: me costó mucho ser el novio de Miriam, no pienso ahora dejarla ir por nada del mundo

Miriam: porque no me sorprende de ti Víctor

Ximena: ¿entonces este es el adiós?

Héctor: si, este es el adiós, dejaremos la agencia secreta de los tejones, para vivir juntos con Elena y Miriam, ahora como tejones civiles

Víctor: fue un placer conocerlos pingüinos, pasamos por muchos momentos divertidos y muchos otros peligros, pero siempre fuimos buenos amigos, nunca los olvidaremos pingüinos

Skipper: Fue un placer a verlos conocido Héctor, Víctor, y a la agencia secreta de los tejones

Kowalski: siempre los recordaremos, nunca los olvidaremos

Rico: adiós…

Cabo: siempre es difícil decir, adiós

Erizo de mar: adiós Héctor y Víctor, suerte en su nueva aventura

Pingüino máximo: me hubiera gustado a verlos conocido mas, pero parece que este es el adiós

Ximena: entonces así es como se termina todo, nuestra gran aventura juntos, bueno, siempre fueron unos muy buenos amigos nuestro, con quienes compartir nuestras peligrosos y arriesgadas aventuras juntos, pero bueno, todo tiene un final, y tal parece que ese final llego, hasta nunca Héctor y Víctor, nunca los olvidaremos

Héctor y Víctor: adiós pingüinos, nosotros tampoco los olvidaremos

Rex: ¿están seguros que quieren irse?, yo fui el que mejor los conoció, asi que, es difícil decirles adiós, pero bueno, adiós Héctor y Víctor siempre los recordare como mis mejores amigos

Héctor y Víctor: adiós rex, y si, estamos completamente seguros de que queremos irnos

Helen: además la lluvia y el viento no es problema, hemos estado en peores situaciones

Elena: entonces adiós pingüinos

Miriam: suerte con lo que sea que ustedes hagan

Lázaro: cuídense pingüino, hay nos vemos

Helen: adiós pingüinos, ya nos vamos

 _Luego los siete castores, Elena, Miriam Héctor y Víctor se van de la mansión de rex, para nunca volver y empezar una nueva vida en algún lado_

Erizo de mar: vaya, con que asi se siente despedirse de un amigo, interesante…

 _Luego Fernanda sale del cuarto en donde se encontraba torturando a terry_

Fernanda: ¿Qué es lo que acaba de pasar?

Ximena: los castores, Elena, Miriam, Héctor y Víctor se acaban de ir

Fernanda: QUE, ¿y no me despedi?, VES LO QUE PROVOCAS TERRY

Terry: ¿yo… que?

Fernanda: tu tortura aun no termina

Terry: PORQUE…

 _Después Fernanda vuelve a cerrar la puerta y terry vuelve a gritar_

 **Un lado de la represa de los castores**

 _Se encontraban Omar, óscar y el agente m a punto de caminar por encima de la represa, la cual estaba a su máxima capacidad_

Agente m: oye Omar, estás seguro que es seguro cruzar por aquí

Omar: seguro, esta represa es muy fuerte nada puede destruirla, sería realmente irónico que un simple paso se destruyera esta represa

 _Entonces Omar pisa la represa y al instante esta se destruye y todo el agua que contenía comienza a inundar el bosque en donde se encontraba la mansión de rex y los pingüinos_

Oscar: ese es mi papa, siempre tan malvado, cuando sea grande quiero ser como tú, todo fuerte y poderoso

Omar: así es hijo, yo soy un villano que hay que temer

Agente m: oye genial, ¿y ahora como vamos a cruzar?

Omar: no lo sé, seria irónico que cayera un puente por el cual podemos cruzar

 _Repentinamente un puente cae exactamente en donde se encontraba la represa, por lo que ahora se podía cruzar de un lado al otro_

Oscar: ese es mi papa, lo hiciste de nuevo

Omar: así, mundo prepárate, que un Omar el villano viene a conquistarte, AL ATAQUE…

 _Luego Omar y óscar cruzan el puente corriendo mientras que el agente m lo cruza caminando_

Agente m: par de locos, espero no a ver llamado la atención

 _Después el agente m, Omar y óscar se van definitivamente del bosque_

 **En el techo de la mansión de rex**

 _Debido a la inundación provocada por Omar, los seis pingüinos, rex Fernanda y terry tuvieron que refugiarse en el techo de la mansión de rex, que por cierto había dejado de llover_

Rex: ahora sí, definitivamente mi mansión es un desastre, como este viaje

Ximena: esto tiene el nombre de Omar por todos lados

 _Repentinamente el agua alrededor de la mansión de rex comenzó a congelarse y a la vista se encontraba el pingüino de hielo_

Pingüino de hielo: skipper, Kowalski, rico, cabo, Ximena y pingüino máximo, es un gusto volver a verlos

Ximena: pingüino de hielo, desde nuestra última pelea, he querido una revancha

Pingüino de hielo: por favor, tú contra mí, no creo, aun te falta mucho por dominar y descubrir los secretos de la roca mineral

 _En eso Ximena se lanza al ataque contra el pingüino de hielo, pero antes de que Ximena lograra acercarse al pingüino de hielo, este crea una columna de hielo verticalmente debajo de Ximena que la golpea fuertemente ya que no se esperaba eso, luego el pingüino de hielo vuelve a crear otra columna de hielo pero esta vez en diagonal que después cambia su dirección para vuelve a golpear fuertemente a Ximena de frente, la columna de hielo horizontal arroja a Ximena desde esa posición hasta donde se encontraban sus compañeros pingüinos_

Pingüino de hielo: ya te lo dije, no quiero pelear contigo

Ximena: ¿Por qué?, te da miedo perder contra mí

Pingüino de hielo: no es eso, resulta que los poseedores de una roca del infinito no podemos eliminarnos entre nosotros, además de que no se verá bien, ya que técnicamente todas las rocas tienen el mismo poder

Ximena: ¿entonces a que has venido?

Pingüino de hielo: a destruir al resto de los pingüinos, como ya te abras dado cuenta Ximena, hay mucho secretos y poderes ocultos las que contienen estas poderosas rocas, y que creen, acabo de dominar casi a la perfección la roca energía

 _De repente el pingüino de hielo crea una enorme y poderosa onda de presión destructora hacia los pingüinos, Ximena se logra interponer destruyendo la onda de presión y queda inconsciente al instante_

Pingüino de hielo: que mal, y yo que me quería entretener un rato

Pingüino máximo: basta, yo seré tu oponente esta vez

Pingüino de hielo: excelente, me gusta esa idea, aunque debo advertirte que solo un poseedor de la roca del infinito puede igualar mi increíble poder

Pingüino máximo: también te advierto que tengo lo mío, vamos pues que comience el combate

 _En eso el pingüino máximo usa su súper traje para moverse rápidamente por el hielo, el pingüino de hielo al instante le crea enormes y gigantescas columnas y paredes de hielos que llegaban a bloquear su camino, pero el pingüino máximo uso su súper fuerza para destruir todo lo que el pingüino de hielo le pusiera en frente, hasta que finalmente el pingüino de hielo y el pingüino máximo estuvieron frente a frente_

Pingüino máximo: hasta aquí llegaste

Pingüino de hielo: excelente, esto se va a poner bueno

 _Entonces ambos comenzaron a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo, hasta que el pingüino de hielo se canso de pelear con el pingüino máximo_

Pingüino de hielo: oye, esto fue divertido, pero ya me caen de esto

Pingüino máximo: lo mismo digo, ahora mismo termino contigo

 _Luego el pingüino máximo con todas sus fuerzas golpeo al pingüino de hielo, pero para sorpresa del pingüino máximo, el pingüino de hielo resistió como si nada el súper golpe del pingüino máximo_

Pingüino máximo: ¿Qué?, no te dolió

Pingüino de hielo: intentabas hacer algo como esto

 _Después el pingüino de hielo golpea fuertemente al pingüino máximo que lo manda a volar y choca contra una pared de helo hecha por el pingüino de hielo_

Pingüino de hielo: ya te lo dije, solo un poseedor de la roca infinito esta a mi altura, deberías ya comprender eso

Pingüino máximo: imposible, yo puedo vencerte

Pingüino de hielo: no lo creo

 _Repentinamente el pingüino de hielo derrite el hielo alrededor del pingüino máximo hasta hacerlo hervir, y para evitar que escapara el pingüino máximo, el pingüino de hielo crea una gruesa capa de hielo que termina atrapando al pingüino máximo en la hirviente agua_

Pingüino de hielo: espero que te guste ser cocinado vivo

 _El pingüino de hielo comenzó a golpear el hielo tantas veces hasta romperlo y salir del agua hirviendo_

Pingüino máximo: aun no he terminado

 _Entonces el pingüino máximo comenzó a lanzarle rayos, fuego y viento lo más fuerte y rápido que pudo, pero nada resulto con el pingüino de hielo_

Pingüino de hielo: ¿es todo?

 _Finalmente el pingüino máximo intento congelar al pingüino de hielo, obviamente no resulto_

Pingüino de hielo: volveré a preguntarlo, ¿es todo?

Pingüino máximo: si, es todo… ya termine

Pingüino de hielo: pues que lastima

 _El pingüino de hielo congelo al pingüino máximo casi llegando al cero absoluto, terminando así con el pingüino máximo, luego creó un súper volcán que destruyo la mansión de rex y los cinco pingüinos, rex, Fernanda y Terry terminaron cayendo en el caliente magma, por último el volcán entra en erupción destruyendo definitivamente todo el bosque, en eso apareció el doctor titanio_

Doctor titanio: ya terminaste con esos pingüinos

Pingüino de hielo: si amo, este universo está listo para su destrucción

Doctor titanio: excelente, ahora si nada se interpondrá en la llegada del destructor de universo _(risa malvada)_

 _ **Fin…**_

* * *

 **NOTA INICIAL:** _ **¿EL FIN DE LOS PINGÜINOS SE ACERCA?¿LOGRARAN ENCONTRAR LAS SIETE ROCAS DEL INFINITO?, DESCUBRANLO EN LOS PRÓXIMOS CAPÍTULOS DE MIS LOCAS HISTORIA DE LOS PINGÜINO DE MADAGASCAR 2**_

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR** _ **: QUIZÁS PRONTO PUBLIQUE LAS ULTIMAS HISTORIAS QUE FALTAN, PERO CREO QUE SI LAS LLEGARE A PUBLICAR, XD.**_

 **NOTA DEL CAPITULO: _ESTE ES EL ULTIMO CAPITULO DE VIAJE AL DESASTRE, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, TAMBIEN ESTA ES LA DESPEDIDA DE LOS TEJONES HECTOR Y VICTOR D:_**

 **NOTA FINAL:** ** _ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, NO OLVIDEN QUE TAMBIÉN TENGO UNA SEGUNDA CUENTA EN (15RODRIGUEZACCION), OTRA CUENTA EN WATTPAD (15RODRIGUEZACCION), UNA MAS EN (15RODRIGUEZACCION), TAMBIÉN TENGO FACEBOOK (ALEX RODRIGUEZ) Y FINALMENTE UNA CUENTA EN YOUTUBE (15RODRIGUEZACCION)._**


	49. La supremacia galáctica

**ATENCIÓN** **:** _ **LOS PINGÜINOS DE MADAGASCAR NO ME PERTENECEN.**_

 **OBSERVACIÓN** **:** _ **ESTOS VAN A HACER LOS ÚLTIMOS CAPÍTULOS.**_

 **ADVERTENCIA** _ **: DESDE AQUÍ LE PONGO NITRO A LA HISTORIA, ASÍ QUE PREPÁRENSE PARA EL FINAL QUE YA ESTA PRÓXIMO A LLEGAR.**_

* * *

En la corte de justicia de la supremacía galáctica

Se encontraba el doctor z esperando su juicio, debido a que el extraterrestre líder lo había metido en problemas

Doctor z: esto está mal, no es justo, exijo un abogado

Pingüino galáctico: disculpa, me tienes a mí

Doctor z: exijo otro abogado

Pingüino galáctico: ya no te preocupes, soy el mejor abogado del universo

Después del juicio del doctor z

Pingüino galáctico: soy el peor abogado del universo

Doctor z: estoy perdido

Repentinamente al doctor z se le ocurre una idea

En la embajada del pingüino galáctico

El doctor z tele transporta a skipper, Kowalski, rico, cabo, Ximena sin sus poderes, Fernanda, Terry, el erizo de mar y a rex, salvándolos así de morir en el magma

Terry: es el fin, el fin, EL FIN...

Doctor z: hola pingüinos, ¿Qué me cuentan?

Skipper: doctor z, ¿nos salvaste?

Doctor z: ¿salvarlos?, no entienden, al que tienen que salvar es a mi

Kowalski: ¿y en donde se supone que estamos?

Doctor z: en Andrómeda

Kowalski: ¿Andrómeda?, ¿enserio?

Doctor z: seguro, están en la embajada de la tierra

Rico: NJFVNEFVBEEBTB

Skipper: genial, no sabía que la tierra tuviera una embajada

Doctor z: y a que no adivinan quien la administra

Entonces apareció el pingüino galáctico con un cinturón que usaba para cargar su espada que tenía en la espalda

Pingüino galáctico: hola elite 11, no sabía que venían de visita, ¿Qué los trae por Andrómeda?

Skipper: no lo sé, pregúntaselo al loco z

Rico: FVJEBFNBFENEBNMEN

Cabo: este lugar sí que es muy genial

Ximena: ya lo sé, otro planeta distinto del nuestro

Kowalski: ¿en este planeta hay oxigeno?

Doctor z: pues claro Kowalski, podemos respirar libremente en esta atmosfera extraterrestre

Skipper: pingüino máximo, ¿y para qué es esa espada?

Pingüino galáctico: es mi espada favorita, para defenderme de todos los peligros que oculta este planeta

Ximena: oye doctor z, ¿y porque nos trajiste a Andrómeda?

Doctor z: así, es cierto, tengo que decirles algo, estoy en peligro mortal, necesito su ayuda, me condenaron a luchar contra el dragón invencible de este planeta, y es horrible

Skipper: ¿Por qué tendríamos que ayudarte?, no somos amigos

Kowalski. Por cierto, pingüino galáctico, ¿Por qué estas ayudante al doctor z?

Pingüino galáctico: porque soy su abogado, ¿Qué no es genial?

Doctor z: lo cual, no me ayuda mucho

El puerco espín comenzó a examinar detalladamente la infraestructura de las casa del planeta extraterrestre

Rex: tienen razón, este lugar es maravilloso

Terry: ¿Qué dicen?, damos una vuelta por el planeta extraterrestre

Erizo de mar: si, claro, ¿Por qué no?

Fernanda: esta idea no me gusta nada

Rex: entonces, vámonos

Luego rex, terry, Fernanda y el erizo de mar se fueron a ver todo lo que pudieran del planeta extraterrestre

Doctor z: escúchenme, el extraterrestre líder me metió en un gran problema, y me acuso con la supremacía galáctica, por la derrota en la invasión a la tierra, ¿pueden creerlo?

Cabo: ¿y qué es la supremacía galáctica?

Doctor z: es la máxima autorizad en todo el universo, si quiero seguir con vida, tengo que sobrevivir al feroz dragón del planeta

Rico: NVNJRVNJWBNJBWBNOBWN

Doctor z: oye Ximena, ¿quieres ayudarme?

Ximena: y porque te ayudaría, que yo recuerde, nunca fuimos amigos

Doctor z: yo podría ayudarte a controlar a la perfección la roca mineral

Ximena: ¿conoces la existencia de las rocas del infinito?

Doctor z: ¿conocerlas?, le dediqué años de estudio para controlar esas rocas a la perfección

Ximena: bueno, acepto, pero como podre ayudarte con lo del dragón

Doctor z: fácil, puedo intercambiar lugares con alguien con quien quiera

Ximena: está bien, si tú me ayudar a controlar la roca mineral, yo te ayudo

Doctor z: perfecto, tenemos un trato, ahora prepárate, porque el entrenamiento no será nada fácil

Después los siete pingüinos salieron de la embajada de la tierra

En una zona rocosa a las afuera de la ciudad extraterrestre

El pingüino galáctico, skipper, Kowalski, rico, cabo, Ximena y el doctor z, se dirigieron allí para iniciar con el entrenamiento de Ximena

Pingüino galáctico: bienvenidos pingüino terrestres, a la gran cañón del planeta, verdad que esta enorme

Skipper: se ve bien

Rico: VWRJRRNBBJNJBNB3TJB

Kowalski: me gusta el paisaje

Cabo: si que esta alto aquí

Ximena. Muy bien doctor z, esto lista para el entrenamiento

Doctor z: nadie esta nunca listo para este entrenamiento

Rico: NVNJRWNBNONABONBA

Cabo: tú puedes Ximena

Kowalski: no creo que logre pasar

Skipper: vamos, estás hablando de Ximena

Doctor z: bien, ¿puedes transformarte en diamante a voluntad?

Ximena: ¿se puede hacer?, generalmente, solo lo hago cuándo corro peligro mortal, no sé cómo hacerlo

Doctor z: eso pensé, lo que tienes que hacer, es dejar tu mente en blanco y visualizar en tu mente un diamante, para lograr la transformación, tienes que concentrarte al máximo, sin ninguna clase de distracción

Ximena: muy bien, lo intentare

Doctor z: no, no lo intentes, hazlo, si quieres completar este entrenamiento con éxito, tienes que hacerlo, que no entiendes que mi vida, digo tu vida esta en riesgo, el universo entero puede estar en riesgo si no lograr controlar la roca mineral a la perfección

Ximena: está bien, aquí voy

Entonces Ximena pone su mente en blanco y comienza a visualizar un diamante en su mente, repentinamente Ximena comienza a transformarse en diamante, pero debido a que no podía concentrarse completamente, termino con la mitad de su cuerpo, transformado en diamante

Ximena: y bien, ¿cómo me fue?

Doctor z: esto va a ser más duro de lo que pensé, ¿puedes volver a la normalidad?

Ximena: solo vuelvo a la normalidad cuando quedo inconsciente, pero lo voy a hacer en este mismo instante

Ximena intenta volver a la normalidad, pero al final no consigue hacerlo

Ximena: no puede hacerlo

Doctor z: lo que pensé, esto no es tan sencillo como crees Ximena, tienes que concentrarte

Ximena: pero si estoy bien concentrada, tengo que hacerlo

Ximena intenta por horas volver a la normalidad y volver completamente de diamante, pero todo fue en vano, ya que no lo consiguió

Doctor z: olvídalo, esto no va a funcionar, no se puede forzar a la roca mineral, si no puedes lograrlo, mejor ya ríndete

Ximena: no, yo sé que puedo hacer esto

Repentinamente apareció dart cold rumbo hacia la entrada de una cueva, en el suelo del gran cañón extraterrestre

Skipper: miren es darth cold

Doctor z: ¿el clon malvado de Kowalski?

Ximena: el que intento destruir hace tiempo atrás

Pingüino galáctico: no sabía que Kowalski tuviera un clon malvado

Kowalski: no me lo recuerden

Rico: JNCNJDVWNJDFBVNJB

Cabo: parece que intenta encontrar algo

Kowalski: con que aquí fue donde llevo a parar todo este tiempo

Skipper: pues no hay tiempo que perder, hay que detenerlo

Entonces los siete pingüinos también fueron a la entrada de la cueva, después darth cold sale de esa cueva

Darth cold: pingüinos, ¿cuánto tiempo sin verlos?, creí que no los volvería a ser

Skipper. También nosotros pensamos lo mismo

Darth cold: pues que lastima, porque ahora poseo poder infinito

Cabo: ¿de qué estás hablando?

Darth cold: cuando me entere de la existencia de las rocas del infinito, fui en busca de una de ellas, desgraciadamente son muy difíciles de encontrar, pero logre descifrar la ubicación de la que sería la próxima aparición de una de ellas, fue en esta cueva precisamente en estos momentos, y como ya lo han de haber deducido, ahora soy poseedor de una roca del infinito, llego la hora de mi venganza, he esperado durante mucho tiempo este momento

Doctor z: ¿descifraste la ubicación de una roca del infinito, en un momento determinado?, increíble, yo jamás pude hacer eso

Darth cold: claro, tuve ayuda de los mejores científicos extraterrestres de este planeta, pero vámonos directo al punto, su fin esta cercas

Ximena: no lo permitiremos

Luego de que darth cold se da cuenta que la transformación de Ximena estaba incompleta, este comenzó a reírse

Darth cold: ¿se supone que tu vas a detenerme?, no cualquiera puede controlar las rocas del infinito, ¿a quién rayos se le ocurrió darte una roca del infinito?

Doctor z: a mí ni me miren, yo no tuve nada que ver en eso

Darth cold: bueno pues, es momento de ver el poder de esta roca del infinito

Después darth cold se fusiona con su nueva roca del infinito, pero al parecer, no le ocurrió nada de nada

Ximena: ¿funciono?

Kowalski: creo que esa roca esta defectuosa

Doctor z: no se dejen engañar, esto se pondrá feo

De repente darth cold comenzó a sentir un tremendo poder, al instante comenzó a levitar en el aire a unos centímetros del suelo extraterrestre

Darth cld: el poder de una roca del infinito, es increíble…

Doctor z: hay no puede ser, es la roca gravedad

En eso darth cold extiende su aleta izquierda hacia los pingüinos, después el suelo extraterrestre en donde se encontraba los siete pingüinos explota, luego darth cold usa su aleta derecha para que su poder sobre la gravedad se manifestara, provocando que los siete sintieran como una fuerza gravitacional increíblemente fuerte los golpeara, para que después los lanzara muchos metros lejos de darth cold

Darth cold: con que este es el poder de una roca del infinito, estoy muy impresionado, la roca gravedad me volvió muy poderosos

Ximena: aunque seas muy poderosos, aun debes tener cuidado de mi

Darth cold levanta la cabeza, acto seguido Ximena con su aleta hecha de diamante golpea fuertemente al malvado pingüino en la cara, provocando que con la fuerza del impacto, darth cold se golpeara fuertemente contra la pared de roca al pie del gran cañón

Darth cold: eso me dolió, pagaras caro por desafiar al poderoso darth cold

Repentinamente Ximena sintió un fuerte dolor en su aleta no transformada en diamante, debido a la presión que el malvado pingüino le aplicaba sobre su aleta, darth cold intentaba destruir la aleta de Ximena con su poder de controlar la gravedad

Darth cold: ríndete de una vez, mi poder es inmenso, voy a destruirte

Ximena: no lo creo…, jamás de rendiré…

Entonces Ximena completo su transformación, volviéndose completamente de diamante, para Ximena esta lista para pelear con darth cold

Darth cold: con que intentas detenerme verdad, lástima que será en vano

Ximena y darth cold comenzaron a combatir cuerpo a cuerpo, ambos tenían la misma fuerza, atacaban y se defendían cuando podían, pero nadie lograba sacar una ventaja decisiva, al ver que peleando no lograba nada, darth cold decide pelear a distancia usando su poder sobre la gravedad, comenzó golpeando a Ximena con sus ondas gravitacionales, pero debido a que Ximena se había completado su transformación, pudo resistir todos los ataques del pingüino malvado, después darth cold intenta usar todo su poder gravitacional sobre el suelo en donde se encontraba parada Ximena para que no se pudiera mover, al instante Ximena cae al suelo y queda paralizada

Darth cold: no puede ser, porque no puedo destruirte

Doctor z: porque Ximena tiene en su poder una roca del infinito, deberías saber que los poseedores de las rocas del infinito no puede destruirse entre ellos, lo que significa que su pelea no tiene sentido, solo están gastando energía, ninguno puede destruir al otro, ya que ambos poseen el mismo poder, por cierto, ninguno de los dos sabe cómo usar una roca del infinito

Darth cold: cállate, tú no tienes una roca del infinito verdad, lo que significa que puedo destruirte con facilidad

Al instante darth cold lanza una poderosa onda de presión con todas sus fuerzas para destruir al doctor z

Doctor z: quizás no tenga una roca del infinito, pero tengo mis propios trucos

Entonces el doctor z toca a Ximena con su aleta para volverse también de diamante, y cuando choco contra la onda de presión por su cuerpo, pudo resistirla como si nada

Darth cold: ¿Qué?, imposible

Doctor z: tu poder es inferior al mío…

Ximena: ¿Cómo pudiste soportar todo ese poder?

Doctor z. años de entrenamiento, lograron que pudiera controlar estas rocas casi a la perfección, yo y el doctor x tenemos el poder de asimilar el poder de las rocas del infinito momentáneamente, logrando obtener sus poderes por unos minutos, así que prepárense para saber lo que es verdadero poder

Darth cold: no me asustas…

Doctor z: pues deberías…

Repentinamente el doctor z convierte la tierra extraterrestre en diamante, formando una línea en dirección a darth cold, luego sale del suelo una columna de diamante que atrapa al pingüino malvado, después el doctor z crea una espada hecha de diamante, entonces el doctor z se desliza sobre la línea de diamante, cuando llega con darth cold, el doctor z destruye la columna de diamante, y golpea al mismo tiempo a darth cold dejándolo muy adolorido en el suelo

Darth cold: imposible, ¿Cómo es que tienes mucha fuerza?

Doctor z: la roca mineral, electromagnetismo y energía basan su poder en la fuerza, las rocas radiación, corrupción y fluido basan su poder en la agilidad, pero la roca gravedad basa su poder en la destreza, no comprendes el funcionamiento de las rocas del infinito, por eso nunca dominaras a la perfección las rocas del infinito, no mereces este poder

En eso el doctor z golpea fuertemente a darth cold lanzándolo kilómetros y kilómetros por el aire, terminando así con la batalla

Ximena: eso fue increíble doctor z, ¿Cuándo me enseñaras todo eso?, cuando se me de ganas de enseñarte eso, pero primero hay que dominar lo básico

Doctor z: creo que ya no veremos a darth cold por este día

En el parque de diversiones del planeta extraterrestre

Terry, Fernanda, el erizo de mar y rex habían comprado boletos para subirse a todas las atracciones de la feria

Erizo de mar: no puedo creer que existiera una feria tan enorme

Rex: yo no puedo creer, que estos tejones decidieron subirse a todas las atracciones de esta feria, estos dos me van a volver loco

Terry: nos vamos a subir a la montaña rusa del dolor y punto

Fernanda: Nos vamos a la casa de la desesperación y punto

Rex: pueden ya decidirse, se nos va a acabar el día

De repente aparece darth cold aun volando por el cielo extraterrestre

Erizo de mar: ¿ustedes no escucharon algo?

Al final del dia, el erizo de mar, terry, rex y Fernanda lograron subirse a todas las atracciones del parque de diversiones extraterrestre

En la embajada de la tierra

Los siete pingüinos, el erizo de mar, terry, rex y Fernanda habían vuelto allí para dormir después de vivir un día en ese planeta extraterrestre

Ximena: doctor z, crees que ya estoy lista para enfrentarme con el dragón del planeta

Doctor z: ya no puedes estar más lista, además, nuestras vidas dependen de que venzas ese dragón, lo cual, no será nada fácil de vencer

Ximena: estas rocas del infinito, ¿Qué son?

Doctor z: son rocas inter dimensionales, conformadas por más de tres dimensiones, estas rocas se fusionan con el usuario, la única forma de usar estas rocas, son que nunca antes haya sido utilizadas por toda criatura, o que el ADN sea idéntico a la del usuario anterior

Ximena: ¿Cómo fue que lograron obtener tal control sobre las rocas del infinito?

Doctor z: el doctor titanio, nos entreno por años al doctor X, a la doctor mí, quería que nos volviéramos los guerreros perfectos, obtuvimos conocimientos increíbles que nos facilitaron la dominación de las rocas del infinito, al paso de los años el entrenamiento del doctor titanio nos dio la habilidad de asimilar los poderes de las rocas del infinito

Ximena: ¿por qué fueron creadas la rocas del infinito?

Doctor z: porque el jefe del doctor titanio quiere entrar a nuestro mundo, creo a las rocas del infinito para que al momento en que las siete rocas chocan su poder, crean una puerta inter dimensional por donde el jefe del doctor titanio quiere crea y cruzar por ella

Ximena: ¿entonces ya no están de parte del doctor titanio?

Doctor z: así es, el doctor x fue el primer en desafiar al doctor titanio, luego yo decidí dejar de obedecerlo, la doctora Q murió antes antes de nuestra traición con el doctor titanio, ¿sabes porque tienes en tu poder la roca mineral?

Ximena: la verdad, no lo sé…

Doctor z: cuando tu padre encontró la roca mineral, sabia sobre el poder de las rocas del infinito, pero en lugar de usarla, decidió dártela a ti, sabiendo que desde ese momento, solo tú podrías usar la roca mineral

Ximena: ¿y desde cuando te juntas con el pingüino galáctico?

Doctor z: desde que el extraterrestre líder me traiciono, él fue el causante de meterme en problemas con la supremacía galáctica, desde la fracasada invasión a la tierra, el extraterrestre líder me culpa por todo, el ya no confía en mí, por eso he decidido abandonarlo

Ximena: bueno, creo que ya debemos irnos a dormir

Doctor z: tienes razón, mañana va a ser un día muy difícil…

Entonces todos en la embajada de la tierra se fueron a dormir

En el coliseo del planeta extraterrestre

Todos los extraterrestres ya estaban listos para ser en vivo la batalla entre el poderoso dragón del planeta contra Ximena y el doctor z

Primer ministro: boletos, compre sus boletos, que se están agotando…

Extraterrestre líder: ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Primer ministro: ya no tenemos dinero, así que se ocurrió vender boletos

Extraterrestre líder: se supone que este evento es gratuito y publico

Primer ministro: es que ya nos acabamos con las reservas, y con los altos impuestos ya no alcanza

Extraterrestre líder: pues sube más los impuestos

Primer ministro: pero si todo el mundo ya se anda revelando contra mostros

Extraterrestre líder: pues no me importa, solo súbelos

Primer ministro: bueno, está bien mi líder

Extraterrestre líder: ¿y para cuando comienza el espectáculo?

Primer ministro: en unos momentos mi líder

Extraterrestre líder: solo tengo una pregunta mas, ¿Por qué los pingüinos se sientan a mi lado?

Los lugares exclusivos de la embajada de la tierra y la de los políticos del planeta extraterrestres estaban juntos

Skipper: oye, a nosotros tampoco nos agrada la idea

Rico: CHI, VNJVJNNJDBVNJBNBSB

Kowalski: si que estos extraterrestre tiene mucha tecnología de avanzada

Cabo: creen que estaremos seguros, con el extraterrestre líder a un lado

Pingüino galáctico: tranquilos, mientras estén conmigo, tienen inmunidad diplomática, el no puede hacerles daño por el momento

Erizo de mar: espero que el espectáculo sea bueno

Rex: sobre todo cuando las entradas están exageradamente altas

Terry: este combate promete ser el más épico de todos

Fernanda: vamos Ximena, tu puedes…

Luego de unos instantes comenzó la batalla entre el dragón del planeta contra Ximena y el doctor z

En la arena de combate

Ximena y el doctor z ya estaban listos para enfrentarse contra el poderoso dragón del planeta extraterrestre

Primer ministro: muy bien querido público, listo para la acción, porque en esta pelea, en esta esquina tenemos a Ximena y el doctor x, en esta otra la bestia más letal del planeta, ¿Quién sobrevivirá en este encuentro?, descúbranlo a continuación, porque esta épica batalla ya comenzó…

De repente comenzaron a oírse rugidos provenientes del dragón del planeta extraterrestre ya listo para atacar

Doctor z: lista para iniciar con el combate, este dragón si que va ser feroz

Ximena: cuente con ello doctor z, ningún dragón podrá con los dos

Entonces liberaron al feroz dragón de su jaula y entro a la arena de combate

Primer ministro: la pelea del siglo ha comenzado…

Luego de su liberación el dragón comenzó a lanzarles fuego, el cual era muy intenso y poderoso

Ximena: el fuego es muy intenso y poderoso

Doctor z: ten cuidado, el fuego de este dragón puede quemar diamante

Ximena: ¿entonces nuestros cuerpos de diamante no nos protegerán?

Doctor z: te dije que no sería una pelea fácil, aun teniendo una roca del infinito en nuestro poder, así por cierto, sus garras pueden cortar diamante

Ximena: ¿enserio?, ahora si comprendo en el lio en que estamos metidos, hubieras sido más especifico con esos detalles antes de la pelea, ¿no crees?

Doctor z: solo ten ciudad, esquiva todos los ataques del dragón, ataca lo más que puedas, y triunfaremos, tenemos que estar unidos

Ximena: pues adelante doctor z, veamos lo que ambos podemos hacer juntos

Doctor z: ¿lista alumna?

Ximena: ¿listo maestro?

Doctor z y Ximena: pues al ataque…

Después el doctor z y Ximena comenzaron a atacar con todo al poderoso y feroz dragón del planeta extraterrestre

Continuara…

...

En la arena de combate

El dragón comienza a atacar al doctor z y Ximena con su poderosa mordida, en la cual tenía unos dientes muy duros que podían atravesar diamante fácilmente, el doctor z crea una columna de diamante antes de que la boca del dragón los alcanzara, dando tiempo a los dos para alejarse mientras que el dragón se entretenía masticando la columna de diamante que había creado el doctor z

Ximena: si que va ser un gran problema…

Doctor z: solo sígueme, tengo un plan

Entonces el doctor z corre hacia el gigantesco dragón el cual comienza a volar, el pingüino crea una columna de diamante y se acerca velozmente hacia el dragón, una vez cara a cara el doctor z le comienza a arrojar cuchillos de diamante hacia los ojos, pero el dragón cierra los ojos al instante y con sus poderosas y afiladas garras destruye la columna de diamante en el que se encontraba parado el doctor z, cayendo así fuertemente contra el suelo

Doctor z: bueno, mi plan no funciono

Ximena: ahora es mi turno, prepárate dragón, que tu fin ha llegado

Luego el dragón se lanza en picada desde donde el doctor z lo había atacado, cayendo a un velocidad extraordinaria hacia el suelo en donde se encontraba parada Ximena, el dragón instantáneamente comenzó a escupir fuego desde su boca, Ximena resiste el fuego por unos segundos y cuando el dragón estuvo a unos centímetros de su cabeza, salta rápidamente sobre el dragón, cayendo en su cuello, el dragón nuevamente vuelve a volar verticalmente hacia el cielo, Ximena trata de sujetarse a la dragón lo mas que puede, pero su piel era muy dura, impidiendo que las aletas de Ximena se incrustaran en el cuerpo del dragón, provocando que Ximena comenzara a caer lentamente por todo el cuerpo del dragón mientras intentaba sujetarse, pero su esfuerzo fue inútil, Ximena llega a la punta de la cola del dragón y una vez allí, cae de manera veloz hacia el suelo, golpeándose fuertemente contra el piso de la arena de combate al igual que el doctor z

Ximena: este dragón enserio que si es difícil de vencer, doctor z necesito t ayuda para poder derrotarlo

Doctor z: espera, estoy pensando, y no, no se me ocurre nada para vencer a ese poderoso dragón

Ximena: vamos, tiene que haber algo, debemos encontrar la debilidad de ese poderoso dragón

Doctor z: ya se, intentemos con un ataque doble…

En eso Ximena comienza a crear muchas columnas de diamante las cuales comienzan a golpear fuertemente al dragón, pero con sus garras destruía la mayoría de columnas de diamante que Ximena creaba, mientras que el doctor z creaba un enorme pozo en el suelo de la arena de combate, luego Ximena comenzó a golpear al dragón al mismo tiempo que hacía que se moviera hacia el pozo que el doctor z había creado, después el dragón cae al profundo pozo, enseguida el doctor z y Ximena comenzaron a tapar nuevamente el pozo con tierra, y finalmente crean una capa de diamante alrededor del dragón que se encontraba enterrado en la arena

Doctor z: ahora esperamos a que el dragón se asfixie allí abajo

Ximena: ¿crees que funcione?

Doctor z: seguro, no creo que el dragón sea tan fuerte como para de un espacio tan comprimido como ese

Repentinamente el dragón logra salir de la tierra

Ximena: basta, este dragón no puede ser invencible, tenemos que derrotarlo como dé lugar, hasta aquí, dragón prepárate para ser vencido, esta vez

Entonces Ximena crea una enorme pared de diamante y lo arroja con toda sus fuerzas hacia el dragón, este comienza a escupir fuego hasta volver la pared de diamante en carbón y el dragón la destruye con su cuerpo

Ximena: no lo puedo creer, este dragón no puede ser invencible

Doctor z: y claro que no lo es…

El doctor z comienza a hacer templar la tierra, pero al dragón ni le importa, luego Ximena comienza a arrojarle rocas enormes al dragón, pero al dragon igualmente seguía sin impórtale, despues comenzó a escupir su ardiente fuego y volvía lava las rocas gigantes que Ximena le había arrojado

Doctor z: genial, hasta el dragón se cree tan fuerte que hasta nos ignora

Ximena: dragón, deja de burlarte de nosotros…

Ximena le arroja al dragón un pedazo de diamante el cual le entra en el ojo, y al instante el dragón comienza a rugir ferozmente debido a que se había enojado, y en su cara se podía ver toda la furia que estaba a punto de desatar

Doctor z: Ximena, ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

Ximena: ¿Qué?, ¿yo?, nada…

Después el dragón comenzó a volar bajo y comenzó a escupir su poderosos fuego a la tierra de la arena de combate, volviéndola lava ardiente al instante

Doctor z: vez lo que provocar Ximena

Ximena: ¿yo qué?, tienes suerte que te este ayudando con el dragón

Doctor z: espera, se me ocurrió una idea

Ximena: ¿Cuál?

Doctor z: atacar el dragón por dentro

Ximena: ¿pero que no lo habías hecho ya?

Doctor z: si, lo volveré a ser, pero esta vez en serio

De repente el dragón aterrizo en la lava ardiente y se acerco hacia el doctor z y Ximena al mismo tiempo que rugía fuertemente cerca de ellos, entonces con sus fuertes garras golpeo al doctor z que al instante crea una columna de diamante que golpea fuertemente el paladar del dragón, dejando su boca abierta mientras que el doctor z chocaba contra la pared de la arena de combate, en ese momento Ximena crea una columna de diamante que atravesó la boca, tráquea, estomago e intestinos del dragón, luego Ximena entra en la boca del gigantesco dragón y con sus afiladas aletas comenzó a destruir el cráneo del dragón, pero tardo un poco de tiempo en abrir el cráneo del dragón aun con todas sus fuerzas, y una vez expuesto el cerebro del dragón, Ximena finalmente lo corta en pedacitos con sus propias aletas, quedando más que muerto el gigantesco y poderoso dragón del planeta extraterrestre Ximena: les dije que este dragón no podía ganarme…

Doctor z: excelente trabajo Ximena

Entonces el doctor z y Ximena salen de la arena de combate

En las gradas

El extraterrestres líder no se encontraba nada vez por la victoria del doctor z y Ximena, ya que pensaba que con el dragón era más que suficiente para eliminarlos, pero al parecer se equivoco

Extraterrestre líder: atrápenlos…

Pingüino galáctico: esperen, pero tenemos inmunidad diplomática

Primer ministro: tiene razón señor

Extraterrestre líder: me vale fíjate, eliminen a los terrícolas…

Después skipper, Kowalski, rico, cabo, Ximena, el pingüino galáctico, el doctor z, rex, terry, Fernanda y el erizo de mar fueron rodeados por un ejército de extraterrestres

Extraterrestres líder: a ver como se libran de esta

Skipper: bien equipo, tenemos a unos extraterrestres que derrotar

Luego skipper, Kowalski, rico, cabo, ximena el pingüino galáctico y el doctor z, comenzaron a golpear a todos los extraterrestres que podían, mientras que terry, Fernanda, el erizo de mar, rex,

Fernanda: ¿Qué no deberíamos ayudar?

Terry: claro que no, eso es problema de los pingüinos, saben cuidarse solos

Repentinamente un extraterrestres golpea a terry

Terry: de acuerdo, esto ya es personal, ataquen…

Erizo de mar: oigan, nadie golpea a mi amigo y vive para contarlo…

Entonces terry, Fernanda y el erizo de mar comenzaron a luchar contra todos los extraterrestres que podían, mientras que rex se quedaba viendo el espectáculo

Fernanda: ¿Qué no piensas ayudar?

Rex: no

El erizo de mar al instante comienza a lanzar sus espinas venenosas a todos los extraterrestres que veía, pero al parecer su letal veneno solo hacia a todos los extraterrestres quedarse paralizados

Erizo de mar: rayos, mi letal veneno solo deja inmovilizados a todos los extraterrestres

Terry: no importa, nos ayudas bastante

Erizo de mar: gracias a mi, entonces sigo con lo mío

Luego de una intensa batalla, skipper, Kowalski, rico, cabo, Ximena, el pingüino galáctico, el doctor z, Terry, Fernanda y el erizo de mar lograron derrotar a todos los extraterrestres que los habían rodeado y comenzado a atacar

Pingüino galáctico: listo acabamos con todos los extraterrestre

Skipper: ríndete extraterrestre líder, ya no hay nadie que vaya a pelear por ti

Repentinamente aterriza de forma brusca darth cold chocando contra el suelo enfrente de los pingüinos, tejones, extraterrestres y el erizo de mar

Darth cold: ¿Qué te pasa doctor z?, ¿tienes idea de cuantas vueltas le di al planeta?, te daré una pista, todo el día…

Doctor z: si, creo que me pase poquito con eso

Extraterrestre líder: qué bueno que llegar darth cold, ¿encontraste la roca del infinito?

Darth cold: afirmativo, años de esfuerzos no fueron en vano

Extraterrestres líder: ¿Qué tan poderosa es la roca del infinito?

Darth cold: mírela por usted mismo, su poder es impresionante…

Entonces darth cold golpea a los siete pingüinos como si nada contra la pared, dejándolos inmovilizados al instante

Pingüino galáctico: si que tiene esa roca mucho poder

Ximena: pero no lo suficiente

Luego Ximena logra crear un columna de diamante que se dirigió rumbo a darth cold, pero este destruyo dicha columna de diamante al instante unos segundos de que le impactara en la cara

Darth cold: patético, deberían rendirse de una vez…

Extraterrestre líder: excelente darth cold, una vez más has demostrado darme mas útil que el doctor z

Doctor z: ¿Qué?, pensé que yo siempre seria tu favorito por siempre

Extraterrestre líder: pues ya ves que no, darth cold ya te reemplazo

Doctor z: pero hasta nos tomamos fotos, fuimos a fiestas y todo

Extraterrestre líder: que ya te reemplazo dije, acéptalo de una buena vez

Repentinamente los dos tejones intentaron detener a darth cold, pero fue en vano, en el instante que ambos atacaron a los lados de darth cold, este detuvo su ataque en ese preciso momento y comenzó a levantar a los tejones en el aire

Darth cold: no me hagan reír, ustedes jamás podrán detenerme, acéptenlo, ahora que poseo una roca del infinito, ahora soy muy poderoso, además de que mientras estuve volando por toda la atmosfera extraterrestre, comencé a pensar en formas de utilizar mejor mi nuevo poder, como podrán ver, yo soy imparable, nada podrá detenerme…

Kowalski: ya cállese, no importa que tan poderoso seas, al final siempre nos las arreglaremos para vencerte, además de en veces hablas mucho, como si te pusiéramos atención

Darth cold: la triste realidad, tienes toda la razón Kowalski, pero ahora que la balanza esta a mi favor, pues la voy a aprovechar, además de que siempre quise hacerte esto

Kowalski: hay no puede ser, esto no puede ser bueno

Después darth cold comenzó a controlar las aletas de Kowalski y comenzó a golpearlo con sus propias aletas

Darth cold: ¿Por qué te golpeas solo?, ¿Por qué te golpeas solo?, ¿Por qué te golpeas solo?, esto es tan divertido

Erizo de mar: oye, suelta a mi amigo tejón

De repente el erizo de mar comenzó a lanzarle a darth cold todas las espinas venenosas que podían, pero en pocos segundos todas las espinas que el erizo de mar le había arrojado, fueron destruidas al instante debido al poder sobre la gravedad que tenia darth cold gracias a su roca del infinito, luego arrojo a terry, Fernanda y al erizo de mar contra la pared junto con skipper, Kowalski, rico, cabo, Ximena, el pingüino galáctico y el doctor z

Darth cold: ya me tienen harto todos ustedes, el final para todos ustedes ha llegado, ustedes no comprenden la gravedad de su precaria situación, pero no se preocupen, dentro de poco sentirán todo el poder de la roca gravedad

Kowalski: y de nuevo, hablaste de mas…

Darth cold: basta ya no…

Skipper: Kowalski, no creo que este sea momento de enfurecer a tu clon malvado

Cabo: skipper tiene razón Kowalski

Kowalski: lo siento skipper

Rico: NJCNJRNJNVJNFNJEBFnjfvnjf

Ximena: doctor z, ¿Qué no puede liberarte de su campo gravitacional?

Doctor z: ya no puedo, ahora su campo gravitacional es increíblemente más poderoso que antes

Darth cold: te sorprende doctor z, pues eso no es nada, puedo destruirlos si yo quiero, y pienso hacerlo justo ahora

Kowalski: ¿y porque no lo haces?

Darth cold: porque, pues, no lo sé, creí que me darían mas batalla, nunca antes había llegado tan lejos, se siente muy raro cuando estas ganando y por mucho después de nunca a ver ganando de siquiera tan cercas

Kowalski: ¿qué te dije sobre hablar de más?

Skipper: tu clon malvado no es el único que habla de mas

Kowalski: lo siento skipper

Darth cold: ya déjenme continuar, me confunden

Doctor z: oye Ximena, creo que tu si puede soportar el campo gravitacional

Ximena: ¿enserio?, lo intentare

Entonces Ximena trata de caminar contra el campo gravitacional que había provocado darth cold, a pesar de que Ximena podía moverse por dicho campo gravitación, su avance era muy limitado y la hacía gastar todas sus fuerzas

Ximena: rayos, esto es muy cansado

Darth cold: olvidaba que tenías una roca del infinito, pero no importa, jamás vencerás mi campo gravitacional

Ximena: ¿quieres apostar?, pues te sugiero perder tus esperanzas de ganar

Repentinamente Ximena cae al suelo lentamente, y trata de avanzar hacia darth cold como pudiese, pero al final no logro avanzar mucho

Darth cold: ¿enserio creíste que me vencerías?, no me hagas reír…

En eso darth cold levanta a Ximena en el aire para después azotarla contra el suelo una y otra vez, pero al parecer debido a que Ximena era de diamante, darth cold lograba más que lastimar a Ximena

Darth cold: no lo puedo creer, tu cuerpo de diamantes muy resistente a los golpes, no logro herirte de gravedad, esto no es justo

Ximena: listo para rendirte…

Luego darth cold arroja a Ximena muy lejos y contra la misma pared donde se encontraban atrapados todos los demás

Darth cold: quizás tú tengas muchas resistencia, pero tus amigos no, veamos cuento aguantan los pingüinos, tejones y lo que sea que sea esa cosa con espinas, las increíbles fuerzas g que van a experimentar

Terry: pero si ya nos subimos a una montaña rusa

Fernanda: y decir los extraterrestres de este planeta están locos a la hora de construir sus montañas rusas

En eso el doctor z regresa a su estado normal

Doctor z: que mal momento para dejar de ser de diamante

Darth cold: mejor para mi, asi me facilita mucho las cosas

Enseguida darth cold comenzó a agitar muy bruscamente y a moverlos como si estuvieran en la montaña rusa más violenta de todas, a los seis pingüinos, terry, Fernanda y al erizo de mar, hasta que después de unos segundos comenzaron a perder el conocimiento

Darth cold: listo, ya no tienen sangre en el cerebro, solo tengo que mantenerlos así hasta que se les presente la muerte cerebral

Repentinamente Ximena se levanta y comienza a correr hacia darth cold, pero este al instante detiene su movimiento

Darth cold: no puedo permitir que te interpongas en esto Ximena

Ximena: darth cold, déjalos en este mismo instante

Darth cold: ¿y tú que harás?, no estás en posición de ordenarme nada, durante mucho tiempo he esperado este momento, no perderé esta vez, jamás…, la hora de mi venganza a llegado (risa malvada)

Ximena: basta, hasta aquí llegaste…

Entonces desde la roca mineral se produce un intenso rayo que sale del cuerpo de Ximena a toda velocidad rumbo a darth cold, que al instante impacta contra él, dejándolo fuera de combate en pocos segundos

Rex: eso fue de verdad intenso, que bueno que yo no estuve metido en sus letales problemas, como me encanta ser yo

Extraterrestre líder: no lo puedo creer, vencieron a darth cold

Ximena: si, l hice, te dije que no te metieras conmigo

Todos a los que Ximena había salvados se encontraban inconscientes a excepción del doctor z

Doctor z. eso fue intenso, no sabía que tuvieras esa clase de poder

Ximena: si, aunque ya lo había hecho con anterioridad

Doctor z: bueno no importa, es hora de eliminar a darth cold de una vez y para siempre, con mi rayo desintegrador

Después el doctor z saca su rayo desintegrador y elimina a darth cold para siempre, dejando así de existir el clon malvadlo de Kowalski

Ximena: ¿Qué fue eso?

Doctor z: ¿Qué?, era él o yo, intento eliminarlos, además, ¿quieres la roca gravedad?, ¿si o no?, para yo quedármela

Ximena: no, solo preguntaba, ¿y que no me podías decir antes sobre tu rayo desintegrador?

Doctor z: lo siento Ximena, pero mis inventos solo los uso yo

Extraterrestre líder: no lo puedo creer, vencieron a mi dragón, a mi ejercito, a mi mejor soldado, pero no lograran vencerme…

De repente el extraterrestre líder se volvió invisible, y el doctor z volvió a tocar a Ximena para volverse nuevamente de diamante

Ximena: ¿y eso que fue?

Doctor z: prepárate Ximena, el extraterrestre líder será un duro oponente de vencer, tiene invisibilidad, telequinesis, telepatía y tele transportación

Ximena: ¿enserio?, ¿porque siempre me cuentas todo hasta el último momento?

Doctor z: porque así es más divertido

Ximena: ¿y cómo es que no te quedaste desmayado?

Doctor z: tú no conoces el duro entrenamiento del extraterrestre líder, enserio, después de esa traumática experiencia, te cambia radicalmente

Luego ambos comenzaron a ser golpeados por el extraterrestre líder que se había vuelto invisible y al mismo tiempo se tele transportaba para golpearlos a ambos casi al mismo tiempo una gran cantidad de veces en pocos segundos

Ximena: sí que es muy fuerte, ¿siempre ha sido así?

Doctor z: si, siempre fue muy poderoso, ¿Por qué crees que es el líder de los extraterrestres?, solo que le gusta que los demás peleen sus batallas

Después el extraterrestre líder empuja a Ximena con su telequinesis hacia la pared de la arena de combate, la fuerza del choque fue tal que dicha pared fue destruida al instante y choco contra muchas otras paredes mas hasta llegar a la calle que rodeaba la arena de combate

Doctor z: ¿no quieres discutir lo sucedido extraterrestre líder?

Extraterrestre líder: lo siento doctor z, pero la hora de hablar ya paso

Repentinamente comienza a llover, el doctor z logra ubicar al extraterrestre líder y lo rocía con pintura a prueba de agua

Doctor z: listo, tu invisibilidad fue neutralizada

Extraterrestre líder: debí eliminarte cuando tuve la oportunidad, pero no importa, lo hare ahora mismo

Doctor z: pues inténtalo, si puedes

Extraterrestre líder: este es tu fin doctor z

Enseguida el doctor z crea una enorme pared de diamante que movió rumbo al extraterrestre líder, pero destruyo dicha pared de diamante sin mover un solo musculo con la ayuda de su fuerte telequinesis

Extraterrestre líder: patético, ahora prepárate para ser eliminado

Ximena: no te lo permitiré extraterrestre líder

Extraterrestre líder: Ximena, vamos, intenta derrotarme

Ximena crea una enorme columna de diamante en diagonal rumbo al extraterrestre líder con la intención de golpearlo, pero antes de llegar con el extraterrestre líder este destruye como si nada la enorme columna de diamante que había creado Ximena con la roca mineral

Extraterrestre líder: les digo que ustedes no son nada para mí, no sé cómo es que mi ejercito nunca logro eliminarlos

Ximena: tienes un ejército muy incompetente

Doctor z: es lo que le he estado diciendo a cada rato, pero le gusta echarme la culpa de todo lo malo que le pasa

Extraterrestre líder: basta ya, será la última vez que me humillen

Ximena: pero si te humillas solo

Extraterrestre líder: hasta aquí, los voy a eliminar yo mismo en este preciso momento, prepárense para conocer toda mí furia

Entonces el extraterrestre líder comienza a levantar en el aire todos los trozos de diamante que se encontraban esparcidos por toda arena de combate, los arroja todos hacia Ximena y el doctor z, luego del brutal ataque del extraterrestre líder, Ximena y el doctor z se encontraban muy golpeados ya que todos los trozos de diamante les habían golpeado a ambos, los dos pingüinos caen al suelo, Ximena trata de levantar y tratar de contraatacar, pero al instante es detenida por el extraterrestre líder con su telequinesis

Extraterrestre líder: ni lo intentes

Ximena: jamás me ganaras

Extraterrestre líder: tú eres una forma de vida inferior, que no comprenden que están en desventaja contra mí, ríndanse de una vez y dejen que los destruya fácilmente

Ximena: aun puedo derrotarte…

Extraterrestre líder: ¿Cómo?, todos mis golpeas darán en el blanco y conoceré todos tus movimientos, déjame decirte que nada de lo que piensas en este preciso instante dará resultado, soy más poderoso de lo que crees

Ximena: no importa, lo intentare aunque sea lo último que haga

Extraterrestre líder: como quieras, este será tu fin

Pero antes de que el extraterrestre líder eliminara a Ximena, se le aparece el líder de la supremacía galáctica que lo detiene en el acto

Líder de la supremacía galáctica: basta ya extraterrestre líder, es suficiente

Extraterrestre líder: líder de la supremacía galáctica, que inesperada sorpresa, no sabía que vendría de visita, primer ministro, ¿Por qué no me avisaste?, que no vez que me dejaste en ridículo

Primer ministro: Lo siento jefe, pero nunca avisaron su llegada

Extraterrestre líder: ¿y a que se debe la visita del líder de la supremacía galáctica?, ¿además que ustedes nunca avisan?

Líder de la supremacía galáctica: hemos llegado a un acuerdo con el pingüino alfa, dejaremos de atacar a la tierra para siempre…

Extraterrestre líder: ¿Qué?, pero ese es mi trabajo

Líder de la supremacía galáctica: pues estas despedido

Ximena y el doctor z se van del lugar con todos los demás inconscientes

En la embajada de la tierra

Todo el mundo despierta después de haberse quedado desmayados por unas cuantas horas

Cabo: ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvimos dormidos?

Rico: LDNFVRNLNJNOVRWB

Pingüino galáctico: lo bueno, que por fin la tierra estará para siempre segura del extraterrestre líder

Ximena: ¿estás seguro?

Pingüino galáctico: más que seguro, con la supremacía galáctica de nuestro lado, ya no nos tendremos que preocupar más por ese tema

Ximena: a qué bueno, los extraterrestres ya no van a volver a molestar

Doctor z: bueno Ximena, llego la hora de despedirse

Ximena: adiós doctor z, cuídese

Doctor z: igualmente Ximena, no debes subestimar a tus nuevos enemigos, ellos intentaran eliminarte en cuanto tengan la oportunidad

Ximena: lo tendré en cuenta

Rex: bueno, pues debido a que ya no tengo nada en la tierra, he decidido quedarme aquí en este planeta

Skipper: y eso, ¿Por qué rex?

Rex: el extraterrestre líder fue despedido del ejercito, ahora trabaja en el negocio de los bienes raíces, y me pidió mi ayuda, además de que me pagara muy bien, dentro de poco volveré a ser nuevamente rico, y esta vez sere mas rico que antes, ¿Qué no es fantástico?

Kowalski: genial rex, suerte en tu nuevo trabajo

Rex: hasta nunca pingüinos, o creo volverlos a ver

Erizo de mar: yo también me quedare

Terry: ¿Qué?, ya no somos amigos

Erizo de mar: lo siento, pero rex me ofreció un puesto de asistente, así que pues, me pagara muy bien

Terry: bueno pues, cuídate amigo y suerte en tu nuevo empleo

Erizo de mar: igualmente amigo y suerte en la tierra

Fernanda: fue un gusto conocer este planeta, sobre todo la embajada de la tierra

Pingüino galáctico: si, también fue un gusto conocerlos tejones

Entonces los cinco pingüinos y los dos tejones se subieron al tele-transportador del doctor z para volver nuevamente a la tierra


	50. La verdad tras el dentista

**ATENCIÓN** **:** _ **LOS PINGÜINOS DE MADAGASCAR NO ME PERTENECEN.**_

 **OBSERVACIÓN** **:** _ **ESTOS VAN A HACER LOS ÚLTIMOS CAPÍTULOS.**_

 **ADVERTENCIA** _ **: LE PONGO NITRO A LA HISTORIA, ASÍ QUE PREPÁRENSE PARA EL FINAL QUE YA ESTA PRÓXIMO A LLEGAR.**_

 **RECORDATORIO: _L_** _ **OS REVIEWS SON REVIEWS, LOS REVIEWS SON COMENTARIOS, LOS COMENTARIOS SON REVIEWS, APRENDE ALGO REVIEWS XD.**_

* * *

En las afueras de Cancún

El doctor titanio se encuentra con dark master

Doctor titanio: dark master, ¿Cuándo fue que llegaste a esta dimensión?

Dark master: desde la pelea entre calamidad, el pingüino de hielo y Ximena, cuando chocaron el poder de sus tres rocas del infinito, lograron abrir una pequeña puerta por unos momentos, lo que me permitió entrar a este universo

Doctor titanio: ¿y porque solo entro tu sombra tridimensional?

Dark master: el poder de las tres rocas no fue lo suficientemente poderoso como para convertirme en un ser tridimensional y entrar a esta dimensión

Doctor titanio: eso es un problema, nuestros supuestos oponentes ya tienen tres rocas del infinito

Dark master: eso es malo, necesito por lo menos cinco rocas del infinito para poder completar mi transformación

Doctor titanio: ¿como se encuentra el destructor de universos?

Dark master: impaciente, ya necesita destruir este universo para obtener el poder suficiente para existir por mucho más tiempo, su poder se está agotando más rápido de lo que pensábamos, tendremos que adelantar las cosas más pronto de lo esperado

Doctor titanio: ¿enserio?, pues ni modo, tendremos que visitar un buen conocido nuestro, a Xavier, alias el dentista

En un helicóptero sobrevolando Cancún

El dentista y Rafael se encontraban en el helicóptero intentando buscar desesperadamente algo importante

Rafael: dentista, recuérdeme, ¿Por qué estamos sobrevolando Cancún?

Dentista: necesitamos encontrar la roca del infinito que se encuentra aquí en Cancún, me sorprende que no la hayamos podido encontrar

Rafael: si, ya van años desde que nos mudamos a Cancún, y ni rastro de la roca del infinito, ¿está seguro que se encuentra aquí?

Dentista: tan seguro como de que vivimos en Cancún

Rafael: ¿y porque tanto apuro en encontrarla ahora?

Dentista: ya se nos acabo el tiempo, el ya viene

Rafael: ¿Quién viene?

Dentista: el doctor titanio…

Repentinamente aparece el doctor titanio en el techo del helicóptero y con sus brazos crea dos grandes cuchillos con los cuales destruye el techo del helicóptero para entrar

Doctor titanio: hola Xavier, cuánto tiempo sin verte

Dentista: doctor titanio, veo que sigues igual de poderoso que siempre

Doctor titanio: deja los rodeos, ¿Dónde los escondiste?

Dentista: ¿Qué cosa?

Rafael: ¿Qué cosa?, ¿porque nunca me dijiste que te llamabas Xavier?

Dentista: eso no importa ahora

Rafael: ¿enserio?, porque yo creo que si

Doctor titanio: se me agota la paciencia, te lo volveré a repetir, ¿Dónde los escondiste?

Dentista: jamás de lo diré

Doctor titanio: bueno, como tú quieras

Repentinamente el helicóptero explota

Afuera de la casa del dentista

Llega el pingüino de hielo para destruir dicho lugar

Pingüino de hielo: con que esta es la casa de Xavier, llego la hora de divertirme

Luego el pingüino de hielo volvió la tierra que se encontraba debajo de la casa del dentista en lava ardiente, provocando que el lugar comenzara a calentarse y que prendieran fuego todas las cosas inflamables de la casa del dentista, acabando así con todos los planes que tenía el dentista y el único que logro salir de ese lugar fue julio 2

Julio 2: ¿oigan que les pasa?, ¿intenta cocinarme?

Pingüino de hielo: la casa del dentista ya no existe, y la roca del infinito se encuentra muy cercas de este lugar, demasiado cercas diría yo

Entonces el pingüino de hielo se marcha del lugar para buscar la roca del infinito

En la playa de Cancún

Los pingüinos son tele-transportados y llegan hasta ese lugar

Skipper: por fin, hogar dulce hogar

Kowalski: skipper, creo que no estamos en nueva york

Rico: CDNDNNFVNFVVVN

Skipper: entonces en donde se supone que estamos

Kowalski: creo que estamos en Cancún

Skipper: ¿Qué?, le dije al doctor Z que nos tele-transportara a nueva york, no ha Cancún, ¿y por cierto, alguien ha visto a los tejones?

Kowalski: hay no puede ser, de todos los lugares posibles, ese demente nos tuvo que tele-transportar precisamente a Cancún

Skipper: así, la última vez que vinimos aquí fue cuando conocimos al dentista demente, si que estaba loco de remate

Cabo: ¿el dentista demente?, porque yo no lo conozco

Skipper: lo siento cabo, tu no estabas allí

Ximena: un momento, yo tampoco lo conozco

Skipper: ¿Qué lo del dentista en el sueño de Kowalski no cuenta?

Cabo y Ximena: esa vez no conto

En eso los pingüinos se encuentran con el pingüino de hielo

Pingüino de hielo: hola pingüino, ¿pero qué caluroso dia tenemos hoy, verdad?, voy se me antojo pingüino al vapor

Ximena: a este tipo si lo conozco

Cabo: si ya recuerdo, fue en el bosque donde casi nos elimina de un golpe

Pingüino hielo. Aquí te va n recordatorio de lo poderoso que soy

Repentinamente el pingüino de hielo comenzó a calentar la arena de la playa hasta volverla vidrio y llegar a donde estaban los pingüinos

Kowalski: claro, al calentar arena se forma el vidrio, espera, ¿controlas el calor?, eso es increíblemente impresionante, y peligroso para nosotros

Skipper: creí que este tipo solo controlaba el frio, ¿ahora que controla el calor?, ya decídanse

Rico: calor…

Pingüino de hielo: hasta aquí llegaron, sientan toda mi furia

El pingüino de hielo volvió toda la arena de la playa en vidrio y después comenzó a golpear todo el vidrio que había creado, volviéndolo un lugar peligroso para estar debido a los muchos picos puntiagudos de vidrio sobresalientes que volvía imposible moverse sin cortarse

Kowalski: hay no, esto se volvió muy puntiagudo

Skipper: debemos salir sápido de aquí

Rico: NDCNJDVNJDVBWBW

Cabo: pero no podemos

Ximena: yo me encargo

Entonces Ximena se volvió de diamante, luego abrió un camino directo al mar y los pingüinos pudieron escapar de ese lugar mientras que Ximena se enfrentaba nuevamente con el pingüino de hielo

Pingüino de hielo: siempre arruinas mi diversión

Ximena: lamento arruinar tu diversión, pero mi diversión es arruinar tu diversión

Pingüino de hielo: basta, hasta aquí llegaste, onda de choque

Después el pingüino de hielo crea una poderosa y letal onda de choque con dirección hacia Ximena, pero Ximena crea una barrera de diamante que al momento del impacto con la onda de choque, la barrera de diamante es destruida al instante

Pingüino de hielo: ¿pero qué?, esto es nuevo

Ximena: tú no eres el único que mejora sus habilidades, yo también he practicado con mi nuevo poder

Pingüino de hielo: tal vez, pero aun te falta mucho para alcanzar mi nivel

Ximena: ahora mismo te demostrare lo poderosos que es mi poder

De repente Ximena crea una enorme columna de diamante con dirección al pingüino de hielo tomándolo desapercibido, provocando que el fuerte impacto lo sorprendiera

Pingüino de hielo: bien, ahora si dejare de jugar, prepárate para sentir todo mi poder, espero que corras, no me contendré

Luego el pingüino de hielo comenzó a derretir toda la roca se encontraba debajo de ellos desde la corteza terrestre hasta el manto de la tierra, provocando que todo el magma que se encontraban debajo de Cancún, saliera a la superficie en la playa en la que se encontraban los dos pingüinos peleando con el poder de sus rocas del infinito

Ximena: ¿Qué es esto?, pingüino de hielo estás loco

Pingüino de hielo: no, solo he alcanzo todo el poder de la roca energía

Ximena: estas destruyendo esta hermosa playa

Pingüino de hielo: no me importa, cuando el plan maestro del jefe se complete, no quedara nada de su patético universo

Ximena: basta, no dejare que sigas con esto

Entonces Ximena crea una barrera gigante de diamante alrededor de toda el magma que había salido a la superficie y que se había convertido en lava

Pingüino de hielo: basta, deja de arruinar mi diversión

Ximena: no, dije que te detendría y lo voy a cumplir

Pingüino de hielo: veo que necesito usar más poder para vencerte definitivamente, bueno, no creí que lo volvería a hacer, pero no me queda de otra, PODER TOTAL…

Ximena: si así tú lo quieres, de acuerdo, PODER TOTAL.

Enseguida el pingüino de hielo y Ximena usaron todo su poder nuevamente para crear dos fuertes rayos provenientes de sus rocas del infinito que colisionaron al instante

Pingüino de hielo: no lo puedo creer, ¿Por qué es tan difícil vencerte?

Ximena: lo mismo te digo a ti

Repentinamente ambos dejaron de usar todo su poder

Pingüino de hielo: veo que no podre vencerte como la ultima vez, bueno, no importa, igual los portadores de la roca del infinito no podemos eliminarnos entre nosotros mismos, que pena, pero te lo vuelvo a recordar Ximena, nos volveremos a encontrar, mas pronto de lo que crees

Entonces el pingüino de hielo congela toda la lava que había creado y se retira de lo que quedo de la plata

Ximena: eso estuvo cercas

Luego Ximena se encuentra con el dentista trasformado en un pingüino

Ximena: ¿pero qué?, ¿Quién eres tú?

Dentista: yo soy Xavier torres, pero ustedes me conocen como el dentista

Ximena: ¿el dentista?, pero creí que era humano

Dentista: y eso fue por un largo tiempo, vengan, creo que llego el momento de decirles la verdad

En un hotel cinco estrellas

El dentista, julio 2 y los cinco pingüinos se encontraron frente a frente en aquella habitación

Julio 2: increíble, el dentista es un pingüino

Dentista: si, mi vida comenzó como un pingüino y cuando decidí volverme malo, fui entrenado por el doctor x

Skipper: ve al punto dentista

Dentista: el doctor titanio es solo un secuas de un ser aun mas malvado y poderoso que él, se llama el destructor de universo, y es a lo que actualmente se están enfrentando y lo desconocen por completo

Rico: NCDNJVNJNVWVBWBRBR

Skipper: ¿otro malvado?, ¿pues a cuantos malos nos hemos enfrentado?

Kowalski. Creo que a muchos

Cabo: si, es algo molesto a veces

Dentista: ahora bien, el doctor titanio es un ser inter-dimensional que llego a este universo con el único objetivo de abrir la puerta de esta dimensión al destructor de universos, que necesita está aquí para lograr su cometido, para abrir la puerta, el doctor titanio dispone de siete rocas, las llamas rocas del infinito, que son la llave que el destructor de universos creo para obtener poder infinito, el doctor titanio entreno en un principio a tres pingüinos, los cuales fueron el doctor X, la doctora Q y el doctor Z, los tres son hermanos

Ximena: ¿Qué?, ósea el doctor X es mi tío

Cabo: si, que horror

Dentista: ¿me dejan continuar?, gracias, el doctor X al descubrir las intenciones del doctor titanio, decidió enfrentarse a él, para el infortunio del doctor titanio, el doctor X fue el vencedor, dividiendo la mente del doctor titanio en cinco partes iguales que encerrando en el cerebro de cinco animales, el solo me dijo tres de esos cinco animales, dos de hecho fueron alumnos del doctor x, ustedes ya los conocen, rayo y calamidad, el doctor titanio necesita encontrar eso cinco animales para volver a alcanzar su máximo poder, y por lo visto, ya tiene dos quintas partes de su mente, y tu Kowalski, tienes una parte de la mente del doctor titanio oculta en tu cerebro

Kowalski: ¿Qué?, ¿yo?, enserio, ¿no estás bromeando?

Dentista: me gustaría bromear, pero este ya no es el momento, por eso intente eliminarte, si el doctor titanio te captura y logra obtener otra parte de su mente, obtendrá más poder y será más difícil vencerlo , en fin, crei una maquina que transforma animales de una especie a otra, me volví humano, la maquina exploto, y así me quede, luego me mude a Cancún, Kowalski escapo, lo intento capturar nuevamente desde entonces, el doctor titanio me encontró, destruyo mi helicóptero y casa, y ahora me encuentro sin nada

Skipper: bueno, ya lo escucharon, tenemos un nuevo enemigo que vencer

Dentista: esperen, yo conozco la ubicación de una roca del infinito, se encuentra aquí en Cancún, aunque despues de años de estar buscándola, nunca la pude encontrar

En el fondo del mar

La avispa de mar se encuentra con una roca del infinito cercas de Cancún

Avispa de mar: no lo puedo creer, una roca del infinito, este día es el comienzo de muchas victorias (risa malvada)

En el hotel cinco estrellas

El pingüino de hielo destruye casi todo el hotel con una poderosa onda de choque, dejando a los pingüinos y lémur atrapados entre los escombros

Julio 2: hay no, creo que nos encontrados

Kowalski: ¿Qué te hace creer eso?

Skipper: rápido, debemos salir de aquí

Ximena se vuelve de diamante y quita todos los escombros que tenían arriba de ellos para poder escapar de ese lugar

Pingüino de hielo: ¿tan rápido se van?

Ximena: ¿Cómo nos encuentran tan rápido?

Pingüino de hielo: mientras posees una roca del infinito, sabes la ubicación de las demás

Repentinamente apareció la avispa de mar saliendo del mar

Avispa de mar: espero que me dejaran un poco de diversión para mi

Julio 2: que bien, llego la ayuda

Dentista: no creo que este de nuestro lado

Rico: NJDCJVOVFOBFVWVV

Cabo: creo que deberíamos escapar

Julio 2: apoyo el plan de cabo, vamonos

Ahora Ximena tenia que enfrentarse a dos poseedores de las rocas del infinito

Ximena: ¿Qué significa esto?

Pingüino de hielo: veo que ya conociste a nuestro nuevo aliado

Ximena: avispa de mar, ¿Por qué te les uniste?

Avispa de mar: me gusta estar con los ganadores, por eso

Ximena: no tienes idea, no hagas esto

Avispa de mar: lo siento, pero no quiero

Entonces la avispa de mar crea un fuerte tornado, haciendo que todos los escombros que habían quedado del hotel comenzaran a volar por el aire del tornado provocado por la avispa de mar

Avispa de mar: espero que te guste la lluvia de ladrillos

Luego la avispa de mar hace desaparecer el tornado y todos los escombros del hotel comenzaron a caerle a Ximena, golpeándola muchas veces en todo su cuerpo

Ximena: oye, eso duele

Avispa de mar: me gusta estar con los ganadores, y así me aseguro la victoria, no como julio 2, que se decidió juntar con el perdedor del dentista

Julio 2: OYE, ESCUCHE ESO…

Pingüino de hielo: avispa de mar, ¿creaste el huracán que te dije?

Avispa de mar: pues claro, un poderoso huracán se aproxima a Cancún

Pingüino de hielo: excelente, esos pingüinos están en serios problemas

De repente el cielo comenzó a nublarse con nube muy negras, con fuerte viento y comenzó a escucharse los truenos de la tormenta que se aproximaba

Kowalski: esto es malo, creo que un huracán se dirige hacia nosotros

Skipper: ¿Qué no podemos escapar de Cancún?

Dentista: podría usar mi automóvil, pero mi casa fue destruida junto con mi automóvil, y aunque tuviera mi automóvil, soy un pingüino, no podría conducirlo

Rico: NJDNJRVRNRBRVO

En eso los pingüinos y lémur ven un charco de titanio en medio de la calle

Julio; 2: genial, un charco de titanio en medio de Cancún

Kowalski: no creo que sea solo titanio

Después el charco de titanio comenzó a transformarse en el doctor titanio

Cabo: hay no, el doctor titanio nos encontró

Doctor titanio: pingüinos, ya deberían saber que de nosotros, no hay donde esconderse, no se volverán a escapar de mi

Julio 2. Sugiero, CORRER POR SUS VIDAS

Repentinamente el doctor titanio crea una barrera de titanio alrededor de los pingüinos y julio 2

Julio 2: ¿el doctor titanio también puede hacer esto?

Doctor titanio: como les acabo de decir, no pueden escapar de mí

Dentista: ahora mismo voy a probar esa afirmación

De repente el dentista se transforma en un monstruo grande y comienza comerse al doctor titanio para luego vomitarlo lejos de su posición actual

Julio 2: eso fue asqueroso

Skipper: creo nos salvo

Cabo: gracias dentista

El dentista vuelve a ser un pingüino

Dentista: de nada pingüinos, rápido, debemos protegerá Kowalski

Julio 2: dentista, ¿crees que el doctor titanio sabe lo de Kowalski?

Dentista: si nos ataco y no nos deja en paz, además de que la avispa de mar nos traiciono y se unió al doctor titanio, creo que ya sabe lo de Kowalski

Skipper: rápido debemos salir de Cancún

Rico: a volar…

Enseguida rico vomita un papalote, con un fuerte viento este comenzó a volar y mientras que todos se sujetaron de rico

Julio 2: ¿creen que esto es seguro?

Rico: claro

Luego a julio 2 comenzaron a chocarle papales de periódico en la cara a cada segundo

Rico: que no

Después de un rato el papalote los llevo hasta la azotea un hotel de Cancún

En el hotel destruido anteriormente

Ximena aun seguía peleando contra el pingüino de hielo y la avispa de mar

Ximena: basta, dos contra uno no es justo

Pingüino de hielo: ¿y desde cuando jugamos limpio?

Avispa de mar: por esto me gusta estar en este bando

Repentinamente el pingüino de hielo volvió lava la tierra en donde se encontraba parada Ximena, luego enfrió rápidamente la lava, volvían a solidificar la roca fundida, y dejando a Ximena atrapada hasta el cuello

Pingüino de hielo: genial, no pensé que funcionaria

Ximena intenta salir, pero no lo logra

Ximena: estoy atrapada

Avispa de mar: porque no se me ocurrió eso

Ximena: cuando salga de aquí, se la van a ser muy fea

Pingüino de hielo: lo siento, no tenemos tiempo, pero fue un gusto jugar contigo

Avispa de mar: si, ya habrá momento otro día de seguir divirtiéndonos

Luego la avispa de mar ve que Ximena ya no se encontraba

Avispa de mar: es mi imaginación, ¿o Ximena desapareció?

Pingüino de hielo: imposible, ¿Cómo es esto posible?

Enseguida apareció una grieta que se movía hacia ellos, una vez que los alcanzo, esta comenzó a moverse también hacia los lados, fue tan rápido que cuando se dieron cuenta la avispa de mar y el pingüino de hielo ya estaban hasta el fundo de la muy profunda grieta

Ximena: ¿ahora quien esta atrapado?

Pingüino de hielo: no es divertido cuando se lo hacen a uno

Avispa de mar: ya veras cuando salga de este gran pozo

La avispa de mar comenzó a crear un tornado para salir de allí, pero Ximena al instante cierra el gran pozo, dejando atrapados a la avispa de mar y al pingüino de hielo

Ximena: lo siento, pero ya no tengo tiempo que perder jugando, tengo a un doctor titanio que detener

Entonces Ximena se fue de allí en busca del doctor titanio, luego de que Ximena se había ido, el pingüino de hielo había logrado salir al derretir toda la roca que tenia arriba de su cabeza, luego de que el pingüino de hielo saliera nadando de la lava, la avispa de mar arroja toda la lava encima del pingüino de hielo

Avispa de mar: creí que nunca saldríamos de allí

Pingüino de hielo: pero si yo hice todo el trabajo

Avispa de mar: así si, tu como no

En la azotea de un hotel de Cancún

Los pingüinos y julio 2 se habían encontrado con dark master

skipper: ¿Qué se supone que es eso?

Rico: JSNDCBKVBNVBWV

Cabo: eso no puede ser bueno

Kowalski: ¿una sombra tridimensional?

Repentinamente julio 2 toca con su mano a dark master, pero su mano simplemente lo atravesó como si no estuviera tocando algo solido

Julio 2: esta cosa no se puede tocar

Dentista: basta julio 2, es dark master

Skipper: ¿y este fulano quién es?

Dentista: alguien que estaba mejor no conocer

Dark master: hola pingüino, me presento, por mi cuanta, yo soy dark master, su peor pesadilla, y ahora sin más que decir, se rendirán, ¿o no?

Rico: extraño…

Skipper: ¿y tú que se supone que haces?

Dark master: nada en particular, solo esto…

Después los pingüinos y lémur vieron como un muro oscuro los atravesaba al mismo tiempo que perdían el conocimiento

Continuara…

...

En un laboratorio secreto

Los pingüinos y julio 2 se despiertan encerrados en una jaula grande en medio de una no muy iluminada habitación

Doctor titanio: pingüinos, ya despertaron

Skipper: ¿Qué paso?

Dentista: lo que no tenía que pasar

De repente a Kowalski le entra un fuerte dolor de cabeza

Kowalski: me duele la cabeza

Doctor titanio: ahora poseo el 60% de mi poder, y ustedes pingüinos ya no los necesito más, los destruiré ahora mismo

Dark master: basta doctor titanio, se aproxima Ximena junto con los tejones

Doctor titanio: ¿y eso qué?, ya no nos sirven, debemos eliminarlos ahora que podemos, no puedo dejar pasar más tiempo

Dark master: Ximena ya esta aquí, prepárate

Repentinamente el doctor titanio es atrapado en una jaula de diamante

Ximena: doctor titanio, ¿Qué crees que haces?

Doctor titanio: solo hago mi trabajo, que es acabar con tu existencia

Luego el doctor titanio destruye como si nada la jaula de diamante

Doctor titanio: veo que el pingüino de hielo y la avispa de mar no lograron entretenerte, ¿verdad

Ximena: esos dos no valen mi tiempo

Doctor titanio: ya veo, veamos cuando poder tienes

Entonces el doctor titanio golpea fuertemente a Ximena arrojándola con rapidez hacia la pared, chocando con mucha fuerza y al instante el doctor titanio vuelve a golpear a Ximena una vez mas

Ximena: no lograras vencerme con eso

Luego Ximena crea dos columnas de diamante que se dirigieron con fuerza hacia los lados del doctor titanio aplastándolo, pero el doctor titanio se vuelve liquido y enseguida se vuelve a reconstruir

Doctor titanio. No me hagas reír

Después el doctor titanio crea dos fuertes espadas con dos de sus tentáculos y rebana fácilmente las columnas de diamante que había creado Ximena

Doctor titanio: ni el diamante puede detenerme

Ximena: si el diamante no puede detenerte, que tal las arenas movedizas

En eso Ximena crea arenas movedizas debajo del doctor titanio hundiéndolo en pocos segundos

Ximena: no, que no

Los tejones liberan a los pingüinos y a julio 2

Skipper: terryr, Fernanda, ¿en donde estaban?

Terry: es una larga historia, terminamos en Acapulco

Fernanda: estuvo bien, hasta que llego un huracán y nos arruino la diversión

Terry: las calles se inundaron, y las carreteras se volvieron imposibles de atravesar, fue horrible

Fernanda: pero lo bueno fue que logramos salir de esa situación

Kowalski: ¿Cómo fue que nos encontraron?

Terry: fue fácil, solo seguimos el caos que se había provocado en cancun

Fernanda: ¿creen que es normal que lava hirviendo saliera de la tierra y destruyera medio Cancún?

Terry: y bueno, al llegar a cancun nos encontramos con Ximena

Fernanda: y asi fue como llegamos aquí

Rico: NCWJNJF JEFVNEFVN

Cabo: la historia no fue tan larga

Terry: si, creo que tienes razón

Fernanda: pero nos saltamos muchos detalles, que no queremos recordar

Ximena: bueno, vamonos antes de que el doctor titanio se le ocurra volver a molestarnos

Entonces los pingüinos, tejones y lémur se fueron del laboratorio secreto y llegaron nuevamente a Cancún

En las calles de Cancún

Skipper, Kowalski, rico, cabo, Ximena, Terry, Fernanda, el dentista y julio 2 se encontraron con el súper huracán que había creado la avispa de mar con anterioridad llegando a Cancún

Skipper: esto es malo, rápido debemos salir de aquí

Rico: NJVNJFVNJFVWNBF

Julio 2: esto ya me está comenzado a asustarme

Luego comenzaron a aparecer fuertes vientos que apenas se lograban sujetar al suelo

Cabo: oye Kowalski, ¿Qué no tienes una roca del infinito?

Kowalski: así, la roca gravedad, creo que llego el momento de usarla

Entonces una fuerte ráfaga de aire manda a volar a skipper, rico, cabo, terry y Fernanda

Dentista: perdimos a tres pingüinos y a los tejones

Kowalski adsorbe la roca gravedad y la utiliza para no salir volando del lugar

Kowalski. Listo, ya no saldremos volando

Ximena: ¿y qué hay de skipper y de los demás?

Dentista: creo que tenemos nuestros problemas ahora

En eso se aparece el doctor titanio detrás del dentista y julio 2

Doctor titanio: eso de dejarme bajo la arena, no fue divertido

Dentista: nosotros nos encargamos del doctor titanio

Enseguida se aparecen el pingüino de hielo y la avispa de mar frente a Ximena y Kowalski

Ximena: y nosotros nos encargamos de estos dos

Entonces el dentista y julio pelearon con el doctor titanio mientras que Ximena y Kowalski luchaban contra el pingüino de hielo y la avispa de mar

A las afueras de Cancún

Rico se logra sujetar de un letrero de la carretera y los demás se sujetan de rico, evitan así seguir volando

Rico: JCDVNJFVFFB

Skipper: ¿Qué pasa rico?

Luego llego l lugar dark master

Cabo: miren, es dark master

Terry: ¿dark master?

Fernanda: ¿y quién es ese?

Dark master: con que intenta escapar del peligro, pues no lo creo

En eso dark master corta el letrero del que rico se estaba sujetando, mandando a volar nuevamente a los pingüinos y tejones, luego skipper, rico, cabo, terry y Fernanda atraviesan un portal oscuro

Entre las calles de Cancún

El dentista y julio 2 se encontraban peleando con el doctor titanio

Dentista: oye julio 2, creo que llego el momento de usar la súper fuerza

Julio 2: pero dentista, tu dijiste que la usaría con los pingüinos

Dentista: eso ya no importa, tienes que usarla ahora

Julio 2: de acuerdo, prepárate doctor titanio, que esto si te va a doler

Doctor titanio: ¿de que se trata esto, ¿de otro experimento?

Dentista: exacto, he vuelto a julio 2 súper fuerte

Julio 2 golpea al doctor titanio con todas sus fuerzas mandándolo a volar, el doctor titanio se golpea fuertemente contra una casa y destruyendo toda la pared de enfrente reduciéndolo a muchos escombros

Doctor titanio: debo admitir, que eso dolió

Enseguida julio 2 golpea nuevamente al doctor titanio sin aviso, despues sujeto la mitad de sus tentáculos, luego comenzó a golpear su cabeza contra el suelo muchas veces, y finalmente lo golpeo contra las paredes de la casa destruyendo la casa definitivamente

Doctor titanio: fíjate que ni me dolió…

Entonces julio 2 sujeta nuevamente al doctor titanio, lo arroja hacia la calle y un camión conducido por el dentista convertido en monstruo lo atropella

Julio 2: como de que no

Dentista: ahora sí, no quedara nada de ti

Repentinamente el doctor titanio hace explotar el camión, pero el dentista logra salir ileso

Doctor titanio: ustedes dos sí que son muy molestos

En eso el doctor titanio crea un rayo con dirección hacia el dentista y julio 2, dando justo en el blanco, pero para su sorpresa, el dentista y julio 2 eran resistentes a la electricidad

Dentista: creo que somos resistentes a la electricidad

Julio 2: a que no te la esperabas, ¿verdad?

Doctor titanio: hay no inventen, son más molestos que los pingüinos

Luego el doctor titanio crea una lluvia de cuchillo, arrojándolos contra el dentista y julio 2, pero al parecer estos dos también se podían regenerar

Doctor titanio: no me digan, ¿también se pueden regenerar?

Dentista: no puede ganarnos

Julio 2: ¿eso ni lo dudes?

Doctor titanio: no lo puedo creer, estos no se dejan vencer, me hacen quedar mal, no es justo, así yo no juego

Ximena y Kowalski se encontraban luchando contra el pingüino de hielo y la avispa de mar

Kowalski: bien Ximena, debemos coordinarnos, para poder vencerlos juntos

En eso Ximena comienza a arrojarles rocas gigantes de diamante al pingüino de hielo y a la avispa de mar

Ximena: perdón, ¿dijiste algo Kowalski?, estoy ocupada golpeando

Kowalski, no, nada, continúa…

Luego el pingüino de hielo crea lava con su poder de controlar la energía, mientras que la avispa de mar comenzó a arrojarle lava a Ximena con su poder de controlar los fluidos, Ximena intentaba atacar y defenderse al mismo tiempo, pero nomas no lo lograba, mientras que el pingüino de hielo y la avispa de mar se coordinaba perfectamente al atacar uno y al defender el otro, dejando a Ximena en mucha desventaja

Ximena: no es justo dos contra uno, oye Kowalski, ayúdame

Kowalski: ahora si me pides ayuda, ¿verdad?, después de que vez que ellos si saben coordinarse perfectamente

Ximena: calla y ayúdame

Kowalski: bueno, bueno, pero no te enojes

Al momento Kowalski crea un campo de fuerza protegiéndolos de los ataques del pingüino de hielo y la avispa de mar

Ximena: gracias Kowalski

Kowalski: de nada Ximena

Pingüino de hielo: oigan ya terminaron de hablar

Avispa de mar: que la diversión apenas comienza

En eso el pingüino de hielo vuelve lava el suelo en donde se encontraban Ximena y Kowalski, Ximena al instante crea un piso de diamante protegiendo así a Kowalski de la lava, luego kowalski hace que la gravedad de la tierra no les afectara al pingüino de hielo y la avispa de mar, haciendo que flotaran descontroladamente

Pingüino de hielo: esto es raro, no logro estabilizarme

El pingüino de hielo termina boca abajo mientras que la avispa de mar usa la roca fluido para quedar estático en el aire

Avispa de mar: a mí no me afecta tanto

Pingüino de hielo: ¿creen que es graciosos?, veamos como esquivan esto

Luego el pingüino de hielo crea una poderosa onda de choque con dirección hacia Ximena y Kowalski, aunque esto hiso que el pingüino de hielo saliera volando, Kowalski por su parte también crea una poderosa onda de choque que contrarresto la onda de choque del pingüino de hielo, pero también provoco una gran explosión que destruyo los hoteles que se encontraban a su alrededor

Avispa de mar: bueno, tal vez vencieron al pingüino de hielo, pero a mi no me vencerán

Luego la avispa de mar hace que Ximena quedara atrapada en un fuerte tornado mientras que Kowalski se quedo atrapado en una esfera de agua

Avispa de mar: a ver como se salvan de esta

En eso Ximena crea una columna de diamante con dirección al suelo, quedando clavado en la tierra y esta se sujeta a la dicha columna de diamante, después Kowalski hace que la gravedad de la tierra tuviera mucho efecto en la avispa de mar, haciendo que esta quedara pegada al suelo sin casi poder moverse

Avispa de mar: esto no es graciosos, no puedo moverme

Ximena logra salir del tornado mientras que Kowalski logra salir de la esfera de agua, en eso llega el pingüino de hielo sujeta de los pies con dos grandes rocas, que lo mantenían sujeto al suelo

Pingüino de hielo: ahora , ¿en que estaba?, así en su destrucción

Enseguida el pingüino de hielo toca un automóvil, al instante este se enciende y comienza a moverse con velocidad hacia Ximena y Kowalski, pero kowalski vuelve a crear un campo de fuerza que los protege del automóvil, que termino volcado a un lado de ellos

Pingüino de hielo: rayos, no se me ocurre nada

El pingüino de hielo hace congelar toda la calle, pero Ximena y Kowalski se salvan de ser congelados debido a que kowalski uso su roca del infinito ara que la gravedad no les afectara y no estuvieran tocando el suelo, pero ese no fue el caso de la avispa de mar, que sin darse cuenta fue congelado por el pingüino de hielo

Pingüino de hielo: hay no puede ser, congele a mi compañero, ni modo que se le va ser, lo bueno que el huracán ya llego

El huracán que había provocado la avispa de mar había llegado a Cancún

En un hotel en Cancún

Skipper, rico, cabo, terry y Fernanda descubrieron que estaban de vuelta en Cancún en pleno huracán

Skipper: rápido, debemos refugiarnos

Rico: NJDNJFVNEFNBF

cabo: miren un hotel, nos puede servir

Terry: vamos pues, todos al hotel

Fernanda: antes de salgamos volando de nuevo

Los pingüinos y tejones entraron al hotel para resguardarse del feroz huracán y cierran las puertas del hotel

Skipper: creo que aquí estaremos a salvo

Repentinamente una palmeta destruye las puertas del hotel

Rico: DVJNNSBDFNN

terry: creo que no estamos a salvo

Cabo: ¿entonces qué hacemos?

Luego el agua comenzó a entrar al hotel en donde habían entrado skipper, rico, cabo, Terry y Fernanda, comenzando a inundar todo el primer piso del hotel y parecía que iba a seguir subiendo el nivel del agua

Skipper: rápido, debemos subir

Repentinamente una ola gigante golpea el hotel en el que se encontraban los pingüinos y tejones, inundando los pisos superiores del hotel y con el agua dirigiéndose a los pisos inferiores, dejo atrapados a skipper, rico, cabo, Terry y Fernanda en el agua, luego rico vomito un RPG con el cual le hace un agujero a la pared por el cual logran escapar del hotel inundado y una vez afuera pudieron volver a respirar nuevamente

En las calles de Cancún

Luego de unos minutos más llego el ojo del huracán, llegándose a calmar un poco las cosas, aunque los pingüinos y tejones ya estaban muy mojados y mareados después a verse movido errantemente de una lado a otro entre las calles inundadas de Cancún

Skipper: ¿todos siguen con vida?

Rico: NCNJFVNJFVNJFB

Cabo: yo sigo con vida

Terry: también yo

Fernanda: y yo

Skipper: bueno, vamos de aquí ahora que podemos

Los pingüinos y tejones se logran refugiar en otro hotel pero esta vez más alto que el anterior, mientras en la batalla de Ximena y kowalski contra el pingüino de hielo y la avispa de mar en pleno huracán despues de que paso el ya dicho ojo del huracán

Avispa de mar: les gusta mi súper huracán que he creado

Ximena: no, para nada

Kowalski: además de que acabamos de destruir todo Cancún

Pingüino de hielo: ya dejen de preocuparse de eso, dentro de poco, todo el universo estará como esta ciudad

Luego el pingüino de hielo congela gran parte del agua que estaba inundando las calles de Cancún, quedando el pingüino de hielo y la avispa de mar arriba del hielo mientras que Ximena y Kowalski se encontraban atrapados debajo del hielo, pero Ximena comenzó a destruir y abrir paso por el hielo hasta llegar a la superficie junto al pingüino de hielo y la avispa de mar

Ximena: no pueden detenerlos

La avispa de mar comenzó a arrojarles fuertes rafagar de aire, pero kowalski se protegió con un campo de fuerza mientras que Ximena uso una ared de diamante

Kowalski: si, somos invencible

Pingüino de hielo: si el frio nos les afecta, entonces que tal el calor

El pingüino de hielo derrite todo el hielo que había creado hasta el punto de hervirlo, pero Kowalski creo al mismo tiempo un campo de fuerza esférico alrededor de él y Ximena, en eso el pingüino de hielo golpe el campo de fuerza de Kowalski, mandándolos contra la pared de un hotel, destruyendo la pared por completo

Pingüino de hielo: vaya, sí que son difíciles de vencer

De repente el pingüino de hielo es golpeado por una onda de choque

Kowalski: si le di, no te metas con Kowalski

Ximena: pero aun falta la avispa de mar

Ximena crea una pared de diamante que los protege de los chorros de agua calientes provenientes de la avispa de mar

Kowalski: nunca…

Kowalski le arroja una poderosa onda de choque a la avispa de mar, haciendo un fuerte impacto contra la avispa de mar, mientras en la pelea del dentista y julio 2 contra el doctor titanio

Dentista: estate atento julio 2

Julio 2: lo estoy dentista

El doctor titanio había aprovechado el agua para salir de allí y ocultarse, mientras que el dentista y julio 2 se encontraba arriba de un gran bloque de hielo que había sobrevivo al calentamiento que anteriormente había hecho el pingüino de hielo

Julio 2: no veo al doctor titanio

Repentinamente el doctor titanio se acerca al bloque de hielo en donde se encontraban el dentista y julio 2, y al momento con uno de sus tentáculos toma rápidamente a julio 2hundiendolo en el agua

Dentista: julio 2, ¿en donde estas?

Enseguida el doctor titanio transforma sus tentáculos en cuchillos que destruyen el bloque de hielo en el cual el dentista se encontraba parado, hundiéndose en el agua, una vez en el agua el dentista se transforma en monstruo y comienza a luchar con el doctor titanio al mismo tiempo que este lo estaba hundiendo en el agua, repentinamente aparece julio 2 y golpea fuertemente al doctor titanio soltando al dentista y ambos salen del agua

Dark master: esto está tardando demasiado

Dark master hace desaparecer al doctor titanio, después de que pasara el feroz huracán que había provocado la avispa de mar, el dentista y julio 2 deciden escapar de Cancún

A las afueras de Cancún

El dentista y julio 2 estaban saliendo de Cancún lo más rápido que podían, pero en eso se les aparece dark master

Dentista: rápido julio 2, debemos escapar

Julio 2: ya voy dentista

Dark master: ¿se van tan rápido?

Dentista: dark master, tu de nuevo

Dark master: si, y tú debes desaparecer…

Dark master hace desaparecer al dentista al instante

Julio 2: ¿Qué le hiciste al dentista?

Dark master: lo tele-transporte a su perdición

Julio 2: no lo puedo creer, el dentista se fue

En un hotel de Cancún

Los pingüinos y tejones se reúnen nuevamente

Skipper: que bien que todos seguimos aquí

Rico: NCNJVBNVBWBV

Ximena: si, la amenaza fue neutralizada

Cabo: y nos salvamos del huracán

Terry: nos encontramos ileso, afortunadamente

Kowalski: yo pode controlar la roca gravedad

Fernanda: y nos salvamos otra vez de nuestra aniquilación

Dark master hace su aparición repentina enfrente de los pingüinos y tejones

Dark master: no se alegren tanto mis queridos enemigos, que su tiempo se les acabo, y ahora no saben en el lio en que se han metido

Terry: ¿y este quién es?

Ximena: ¿un nuevo enemigo?

Fernanda: ¿y estos de donde salen?

Dark master: basta, ya me canso su existencia, es momento de desaparecer

Repentinamente aparece una pared oscura en la cual destruía todo lo que tocaba y se dirigía lentamente hacia skipper, Kowalski, rico, cabo, Ximena, terry y Fernanda

Skipper: rico, tenemos que salir de aquí

Rico: un momento

Rico vomito un RPG y con el destruyo la pared que estaba detrás de ellos, pero todos vieron que la mortal pared negra también se acercaba a ellos por esa dirección

Skipper: ¿Qué es esto?

Kowalski: viene en todas las direcciones

Rico: esto es malo

Terry: ahora si llego el fin, el fin

Fernanda: esto no puede acabar así

Ximena: claro que este no es el fin

Ximena crea una columna de diamante, pero ni eso pudo detener a las mortales paredes creadas por dark master

Cabo: hay no, esto es terrible

Dark master: ríndanse de una vez, este es su fin definitivo (risa malvada)

Repentinamente los pingüinos quedaron atrapados en un cubo negro

En la guarida del destructor de universos

El doctor titanio y dark master habían vuelto a casa

Dark master: no lograste cumplido con la misión doctor titanio

Doctor titanio: no es tan fácil como parece, a ver, inténtalo tú

Dark master: claro que lo voy a intentar, a partir de ahora, yo estoy a cargo, el destructor de universos está impaciente, y ya llego la hora de comenzar lo planeado, este universo tiene los días contados, literalmente (risa malvada)


	51. La venganza del doctor X

**ATENCIÓN** **:** _ **LOS PINGÜINOS DE MADAGASCAR NO ME PERTENECEN.**_

 **OBSERVACIÓN** **:** _ **ESTE ES EL ANTEPENULTIMO CAPITULO DE ESTA GRAN HISTORIA  
**_

 **ADVERTENCIA** _ **: LE PONGO NITRO A LA HISTORIA, ASÍ QUE PREPÁRENSE PARA EL FINAL QUE YA ESTA PRÓXIMO A LLEGAR.**_

* * *

En el zoológico de central park

Los pingüinos son tele-transportados hasta su habitad junto con los tejones

Skipper: por fin, hogar dulce hogar

Terry: ustedes sí que están locos

Fernanda: ¿siempre se salvan de la nada?

Kowalski: si, suele pasar

Cabo: ahora si podre ver los lunacornios

Kowalski: y yo seguiré con mis experimentos

Rico: kaboom

Ximena: excelente, un descanso no vendía nada mal

Terry: bueno pingüinos, ahí se ven

Fernanda: nosotros nos vamos al habitad de los tejones

Entonces los tejones se fueron al habitad de los tejones mientras que los pingüinos se fueron a su guarida secreta, cuando repentinamente el pingüino alfa aparece en una gran pantalla plana

Pingüino alfa: elite 11, necesitamos su ayuda

Skipper. Pingüino alfa, ¿a que se debe su presencia?

Kowalski: hace mucho que no nos vemos

Rico: muy misterioso

Pingüino alfa: Elite 11, debido a su largo expediente de misiones exitosas, he decidido ascenderlos, ahora serán mis guardaespaldas personales

Ximena: ¿se supone que eso es un acenso?

Pingüino alfa: a callar, antes de que abandonen su viejo base en central park, tendrán que hacer una última misión, encontramos la base secreta del doctor X, su misión es ir a su guarida secreta y calturarlo, ¿quedo claro?

Elite 11: si, pingüino alfa

Pingüino alfa: bien, tendrán las coordenadas de la guarida secreta del doctor x dentro de poco, me retiro

Se apaga la gran pantalla plana en donde se podía ver el pingüino alfa

Skipper: no lo puedo creer, fuimos ascendidos

Cabo: pero, ya no podremos quedarnos en el zoológico

Ximena: encontraron la guarida del doctor X, perfecto, ahora el doctor X conocerá mi nuevo poder

Cabo: esperen, ¿Qué el doctor X o puede adsorber el poder de las rocas del infinito?

Ximena: cabo tiene razón, por desgracia

Kowalski: creo que será mejor que no usemos las rocas del infinito con el doctor X, podría ser contraproducente

Los pingüinos se preparan para enfrentarse al doctor X

En la guarida del doctor X

Los pingüinos entrar a la guarida secreta del doctor X, la cual estaba muy oscura y no pareciera que estuviera habitado por un largo tiempo

Cabo: este lugar está muy oscuro

Ximena: demasiado

Repentinamente los pingüinos son encerrados en una jaula y el lugar comenzó a ser muy iluminado al instante

Skipper: es una emboscada, maldito doctor X

Doctor X: no pensaran que revelaría mi ubicación así nomas, es momento de mi venganza

Repentinamente el doctor X saca un rayo laser, después le dispara a Ximena para así quitarle su roca del infinito y la recoge

Doctor X: no lo puedo creer, la roca mineral, si que es preciosa

Ximena: oye, eso no es tuyo

Doctor X: no tienes idea con lo que estás jugando, estas cosas son muy peligrosas

Ximena: ¿y para que quieres esa roca?

Doctor X: para alguien que la quiere mucho

Skipper: Kowalski, usa tu roca del infinito

Kowalski. Muy bien, aquí voy

Doctor X: ¿Kowalski también tiene una?

Kowalski hace volar el techo de la jaula con su roca del infinito para así que pudieran los pingüinos escapar de la jaula del doctor X

Skipper: rápido rico, dispárale al doctor X

Rico: de acuerdo

Rico vomito su RPG y comenzó a dispararle al doctor X

Doctor X: pingüinos tontos, yo no soy el enemigo a vencer

El doctor X se sube a la espalda de cybercangu5000 y sale volando de su guarida secreta

Doctor X: necesitare tiempo, pero ya no tengo

El doctor X oprime un botón para hacer explotar su guarida secreta con los pingüinos dentro, aunque logran salvarse con el campo de fuerza de Kowalski

En la base secreta de los pingüinos

Los pingüinos son llamados a la oficina del pingüino alfa

Pingüino alfa: no lo puedo creer, ustedes dejaron que el doctor X escapara

Skipper: lo sentimos pingüino alfa, el doctor X nos había tendido una trampa

Pingüino alfa: tendrán que solucionar esto, o los reemplazare con la elite 12

Skipper: no se preocupe pingüino alfa, no tendrá que recurrir a medidas extremas

Pingüino alfa: eso espero, por su bien

Afuera de la oficina del pingüino alfa, se encontraba la elite 12 espiándolos

Oswaldo: perfecto, solo tendremos que hacer que la elite 11 falle su misión sobre el doctor X, y seremos ascendidos, mi plan es brillante

Eduardo: y una vez que seamos ascendidos, m comprar todos los videojuegos que pueda, sí que es brillante

Logan: yo y mi espejo le gusta el plan

Carmen: ¿y cuando comenzamos?

Rodolfo: sé que soy nuevo, pero están seguros que es buena idea arruinar el plan de la elite 12, ósea el doctor X es un villano muy malo, cualquiera lo sabe, y creo que sería mejor si no arruináramos el plan de la elite 11

Oswaldo: ya sé que eres nuevo, pero, no nos arruines la diversión, por favor

Rodolfo: de acuerdo señor

Oswaldo: bien elite 11, prepárense, porque no sabrán que los golpeo

La elite 11 sale de la oficina del pingüino alfa

Skipper: y ahora, ¿Cómo solucionaremos esto?, ¿alguien tiene una idea?

Rico: KABOOM

Cabo: un momento, se acuerdan cuando nos encontró la avispa de amr

Kowalski: así, es cierto, si tienes una roca del infinito, sabes donde se encontrar las demás, es perfecto

Ximena: si, ahora volveremos a encontrarnos con el doctor X nuevamente

Entonces todos se fueron en busca del doctor X

En las cataratas del Niágara

El doctor X se encontraba en las cataratas del Niágara viendo caer el agua por la gran cascada, en eso llego la elite 11

Doctor X: pingüinos, pudieron encontrarme

Ximena: dime doctor X, es cierto que detuviste al doctor titanio

Doctor X: el dentista les conto verdad, así fue, desconocen muchas cosas

Cabo: ¿Por qué quieres destruir el mundo?

Doctor X: hay cosas que no deben ser descubiertas

Kowalski: cuéntanos doctor X

Doctor X: creo que no, esta es mi batalla, y ustedes son un estorbo que tengo que eliminar de una vez y para siempre, toda la agencia a ser exterminada

Skipper: ¿de qué estás hablando doctor X?

Doctor X: de su final…

El doctor X le dispara a Kowalski con su rayo laser para quitar las rocas del infinito, haciendo que la roca gravedad cayera al agua accidentalmente

Kowalski. Hay no puede ser, esto es muy malo

Doctor X: ahora si me disculpan, tengo muchos planes que completar

Los cinco pingüinos rodean al doctor X, luego rico vomita dinamita

Skipper: te tenemos rodeado doctor X

Doctor X: no, yo los tengo rodeados a ustedes

Repentinamente aparece el pulpo de anillos azules, torres y Gómez con su escopeta lista para disparar

Pulpo de anillos azules: pingüinos, nos volvemos a encontrar, están en serios problemas, esta vez los voy a eliminar

Gómez: quiero mi roca del infinito

Torres: así es, prepárense pingüinos, que están en serios problemas

Doctor X: como verán, el que tienen problemas, son otros

Skipper: rápido al agua

Los pingüinos saltan al rio aun con el peligro de caer por las grandes cataratas, en eso Gómez comienza a disparar su escopeta hacia el rio

Doctor X: no te moleste Gómez, escaparon

Gómez: cobardes, no saben dar la cara

Pulpo de anillos azules: no, no se me volverán a escapar

Entonces el pulpo de anillos azules salta al agua para perseguir a los pingüinos que habían logrado escapar

Gómez: oye doctor X, lograste conseguirme la roca del infinito

Doctor X: claro, es más, logre duplicarla para que la pudieras usar

Gómez: excelente, por fin tengo mi propia roca del infinito

Después el doctor X le entrega a Gómez una copia de la roca mineral

Torres: ¿y eso es posible?

Doctor X: claro, yo soy todo un genio

Por mientras en el rio, los pingüinos habían conseguido subirse a una lancha súper rápida, pero eran perseguidos por la elite 12 que también tenían su propia lancha que iba igual de rápida

Kowalski: skipper, tenemos problemas

Skipper: hay no lo puedo creer, son los molestos de Oswaldo y su pandilla

Ximena: la elite 12 se acerca muy rápido

Rico: esto es malo

Cabo: miren, las cataratas del Niágara a la vista

Skipper: cuidado, debemos alejarnos del borde de la cascada

La elite 11 intentaba alejarse de la cascada mientras que la elite 12 se acercaba rápidamente hacia ellos

Oswaldo: Eduardo, los cañones están listo

Eduardo: espérese, casi logro derrotar al jefe máximo de este genial juego de mi nueva consola de videojuegos portátil

Oswaldo: no tengo tiempo, ahora

Eduardo: hay ya que, bueno, ya están listos

Oswaldo: perfecto, y que estas esperando, dispara

Eduardo: hay ya, está bien, disparando

Eduardo dispara los cañones de la lancha de la elite 12, destruyendo al instante la lancha de la elite 11, logrando así que comenzara a hundirse

Oswaldo: si, lo logramos

Rodolfo: no lo sé jefe, ¿enserio tenias que hacer esto?

Oswaldo: Rodolfo, no empieces

Rodolfo: no enserio, ¿Qué no había otra forma?

Oswaldo: logan, donde sacaste a Rodolfo, cuestiona todas mis ordenes

Logan: ¿Qué?, no lo escuche jefe, estaba viendo mi rostro en el agua

Oswaldo: no tiene caso, estoy con puros inútiles

Carmen: Oswaldo, ¿nos podemos retirar?

Oswaldo: creo que sí, la elite 11 no se salvara de caer por la gran cascada

La elite 12 después comenzó a alejarse mientras que la elite 11 se acercaban cada vez más al borde de la cascada sin poder impedirlo

Rico: AULIXIO

Kowalski: skipper, no podremos evitar la caída

Skipper: TODO EL MUNDO, SUJETESE DE ALGO

Cabo: la cascada es muy alta

Ximena: maldita elite 12, me desagradan bastante

Entonces la elite 11 cayó por las cataratas del Niágara, perdiendo el conocimiento al instante

En la guarida secreta del pulpo de anillos azules

los pingüinos despiertan después de haber quedado inconsciente por un largo tiempo, descubren al momento que se encontraban atrapados en una jaula

Skipper: ¿pero qué es esto?, estamos atrapados

Kowalski: por culpa de la elite 12, volvimos a fallar

Rico: si, son tramposos

Cabo: no puedo creer que la elite 12 nos hiciera esto

Ximena: aunque no es sorpresa que no nos agradamos

En eso torres abrió inmediatamente la jaula en donde se encontraban atrapados los cinco pingüinos

Torres: rápido, el doctor X quiere destruir la agencia secreta de los pingüinos

Skipper: esto es malo, rápido debemos impedirlo

Ximena: gracias de nuevo torres, no sé que haríamos sin ti

Torres: no se preocupen por mí, por el momento deben detener al doctor X

En eso torres le entrega la roca mineral a Ximena y después le entrega la roca gravedad a Kowalski

Ximena: Muchas gracias torres, creí que no la tendría de nuevo

Kowalski: no puedo creer que contrarias mi roca del infinito, creí que se había perdido para siempre

Ximena: torres, y cuéntame todo, ¿Qué sabes sobre mi padre?

Torres: por el momento no puedo contarte Ximena, lo siento pero, debemos darnos prisa, antes de que nos descubran…

Repentinamente torres cae abruptamente al suelo en el momento en que aparece el pulpo de anillos azules

Pulpo de anillos azules: desde hace tiempo que sospechaba que era un traidor, lastima, parecía ser un buen secuaz

Cabo: pulpo de anillos azules, ¿Qué le hiciste a torres?

Pulpo de anillos azules: le inyecte mi letal veneno, en estos momento debe está bien muerto, como pronto lo esteran ustedes, la única razón por la siguen con vida, fue por torres, lo que me hiso sospechar de él, sobre aquella extraña forma en la que escaparon en el bosque aquella vez

Ximena: no, torres no puede estar muerto, no, torres no te mueres

Ximena comienza a llorar por la muerte de torres

Skipper: Ximena, tenemos que irnos

Ximena: no, el pulpo de anillos azules pagara muy caro por lo que le hiso a torres, vengare su muerte

Pulpo de anillos azules: si claro, inténtalo, te reto

Ximena vuelve a ser nuevamente de diamante, pero en cuento iba golpear al pulpo de anillos azules, Gómez le dispara con su escopeta

Ximena: ¿pero qué?, ¿ese fue Gómez?

Pulpo de anillos azules: así es, Gómez es mi mejor guardaespaldas

Gómez: ahora si tengo mi propia y mejorada roca del infinito

Enseguida Gómez se vuelve de piedra y siguió disparándole a Ximena

Ximena: aun no he terminado contigo pulpo mal agradecido

Pulpo de anillos azules: vamos, primero vence a Gómez, yo aquí te espero

Repentinamente Gómez golpea a Ximena lo más fuerte que pudo

Ximena: eso dolió, bueno, si eso es lo que quieres

Ximena rápidamente crea una columna de diamante con dirección a Gómez, pero este al instante rompe el suelo de la guarida secreta del pulpo de anillos azules y se sumerge bajo la tierra

Ximena: no te escondas cobarde, ven y pelea

De repente Gómez sale de la tierra y comienza a golpearla con rocas

Ximena: basta, esto no es justo

Ximena crea una pared de diamante para protegerse las rocas lanzadas por Gómez que cada vez se hacían más grandes

Pulpo de anillos azules: me gustaría quedarme, pero tengo a un pingüino que alcanzar para ayudarlo a destruir esa prestigiosa instalación secreta, adiós…

Ximena: no, espérate pulpo demente

El pulpo de anillos azules se sube a su helicóptero personal, pero antes de que despegara, Ximena lo detiene usando una columna de diamante que detuvo al helicóptero antes de que despegara del suelo

Pulpo de anillos azules: esto es un serio problema

Rápidamente el pulpo de anillos azules se pega a las paredes, después presiono un botón, después el piso se abrió y Ximena cayó muchos metros

Pulpo de anillos azules: ahora necesitare un transporte

Gómez: no se preocupe jefe, yo lo llevo

Pulpo de anillos azules: genial Gómez, no sé lo que haría sin ti

Enseguida el pulpo de anillos azules se sujeta a la espalda de Gómez y el pingüino comenzó a correr súper rápido hacia la agencia secreta de los pingüinos que se encontraba algo lejos desde su posición actual

En la agencia secreta de los pingüinos

la elite 12 se habían encontrado con el pingüino alfa para habrá sobre la derrota de la elite 11 sobre el doctor X y su posible ascenso

Pingüino alfa: ¿entonces la elite 11 fallo en su misión de capturar al doctor X?

Oswaldo: exacto, es más, hasta fueron capturados

Pingüino alfa: no lo sé, estás seguro que tu elite es la mejor de todas

Oswaldo: seguro, mi elite es la mejor de todas, se lo puedo asegurar, logan es el mejor experto en supervivencia de toda la elite, Carmen es la conductora de toda la elite, Eduardo es el mejor experto en armas de toda la elite, y Rodolfo es el mejor experto en computadoras de toda la elite

Pingüino alfa: si claro, lo que yo veo es que logan es el que más cuida su imagen de toda la elite, Carmen es la pilota mas demente de toda la elite, Eduardo es el más irresponsable de toda la elite, y Rodolfo es el más cuestionador de ordenes de toda la elite, no estoy seguro de tu equipo Oswaldo, se ven algo, disfuncional apra mi gusto

Oswaldo: vamos pingüino alfa, mi equipo no lo defraudara

Pingüino alfa: está bien, les daré una oportunidad, a ver qué pueden hacer

De repente el pingüino alfa, la elite 12 y todos en la agencia secreta de los pingüinos sintieron un fuerte temblor

Pingüino alfa: ¿Qué fue eso?

Entonces cybercangu5000 dispara uno de los misiles y destruye la entrada de la agencia secreta de los pingüinos que se encontraba oculta dentro de una montaña

Doctor X: hora pingüinos, su hora ha llegado

Pingüino alfa: doctor X, debí imaginarlo, no le basto con destruir mi agencia secreta una vez, ¿verdad?

Doctor X: por favor, no es tan secreta, y además, esta vez acabare con más de este gran lugar supuestamente secreto

Pingüino alfa: basta, agentes ataquen al doctor X

Doctor X: ejercito de robot en forma de hámster, ataquen a los pingüinos

Enseguida el ejercito de robot creados por el doctor X comenzaron a luchar con todos los agentes pingüinos de la agencia secreta de los pingüinos

Doctor X: cybercangu5000 destruya este luchar de inmediato

Cybercangu5000: enseguida doctor X, apuntando misiles letales, fuego

Entonces cybercangu5000 disparo los poderosos misiles que tenia hacia el interior de la agencia secreta de los pingüinos

Pingüino alfa: vamos elite 12, quiero que detengan al doctor X

Oswaldo: entendido pingüino alfa, adelante equipo, vamos por el doctor X

El pingüino alfa observo por las cámaras de seguridad que se encontraban viendo lo que pasaba en todas las instalaciones de la agencia secreta de los pingüinos, el pingüino alfa se encontraba observando sin poder hacer nada como los robot asesinos del doctor X se encontraban masacrando a todos los agentes que se encontraban en el lugar y los destrozos provocados por cybercangu5000 solo incrementaban el número de heridos

Pingüino alfa: no lo puedo creer, esto es una masacre

Doctor X: pingüino alfa, planee este devastador ataque por años, esta vez me asegurare que no quede nada de la agencia secreta de los pingüinos, no quedara nada, me escucho, nada, y cuando digo que no quedara nada, es nada, nada de nada, es su fin definitivo

Pingüino alfa: no me voy a rendir, sin pelear, declaro código devastación final

La elite 12 comenzó a pelear con cybercangu5000 lo que provoco que este dejara de disparar y comenzó a pelear con la elite 12

Carmen: Rodolfo, crees poder detener al robot con forma de canguro

Rodolfo: claro Carmen, yo puedo detener cualquier maquina, solo necesito tiempo, necesito que me cubran

Eduardo: no te preocupes Rodolfo, yo te cubro

Entonces Rodolfo comenzó a tratar de detener a cybercangu5000 con su vasto conocimiento avanzado en informática mientras que Eduardo se encontraba disparando con sus armas a cybercangu5000

Carmen: alguien ha visto a Oswaldo, lo necesitamos

Logan: yo, se encontraba hablando con el pingüino alfa

Oswaldo se encontraba entre los pasillos de la agencia secreta con los cuerpos de los agentes que fueron masacrados por los robots del doctor X

Oswaldo: no lo puedo creer, mi equipo me necesita y yo aquí

Repentinamente escucho los pasos de los robots asesinos del doctor X

Oswaldo: que genial, doctor X si salvo vivo de esto, te espera una fuerte golpiza por mi parte

De repente Oswaldo comenzó a correr lo más rápido que puedo mientras era perseguido por los robot del doctor X, en eso llego a una zona en la que el pasillo tenia que pasar por una parte despeada sin muros con vista al piso inferior al que estaba, luego los robot en forma de hámster comenzaron a dispararle a Oswaldo desde el piso de abajo, pero afortunadamente Oswaldo logro cruzar sin sufrir mucho daños graves

Oswaldo: genial, de la que me salve

Oswaldo enciende una dinamita y hace explotar el puente que conectaba los pasillos entre Oswaldo y los robots del doctor X

Oswaldo: no se metan conmigo

Eduardo seguía luchando con cybercagu5000 con el que cada vez tenia mas dificultades para distraer

Eduardo: oye Rodolfo, date prisa

Rodolfo: hago todo lo que puedo, el doctor X me la dejo muy difícil

Eduardo: pues aquí tengo muchos problemas, Carmen ayúdame

Carmen: claro Eduardo, vamos logan, ayuda a Eduardo

Logan: lo siento, el robot malvado podría destruir mi lindo rostro

Carmen: no puedo creer esto, te dije que lo ayudaras

Carmen empuja a logan hacia cybercangu5000 que al chocar con se destruye accidentalmente su espejo que tenia sujetándolo de la aleta

Logan: mi espejo, malvado, NADIE ROMPE MI ESPEJO Y VIVE PARA CONTARLO, TE VOLVERE CHATARRA ROBOT INUTIL…

En la entrada de la agencia secreta de los pingüinos, el doctor X y el pingüino alfa se miran frente a frente

Doctor X: pingüino alfa, me sorprende que des la cara

Pingüino alfa: no dejare que el destructor de mi agencia secreta siga con vida

Doctor X: gracias, la verdad no fue fácil, tuve que hacer varias modificaciones para que mis robots funcionaran a la perfección

Repentinamente se activo la autodestrucción de la agencia secreta de los pingüinos con su cuenta regresiva

Doctor X: y eso, ¿autodestrucción?

Pingüino alfa: no te dejare escapar, si la agencia secreta de los pingüinos caerá, tu también caerás con ella

Doctor X: me parece bien, pues que gane el mejor

Entonces el pingüino alfa y el doctor X comenzaron a pelear

Continuara….

...

En las montañas rocallosas

Gómez estaba corriendo a toda velocidad a través de la muy larga cordillera, cuando repentinamente apareció una enorme pared de diamante que surgió de la tierra, al instante Gómez choca violentamente y termina cayendo al suelo muy fuertemente, luego Ximena salió de entre la tierra

Ximena: mira Gómez, acabo de aprender tu truco

Gómez: nadie detendrá mi sueño de volverme más fuerte, te destruiré

Pulpo de anillos azules: oye Gómez, aun tenemos que llegar con el doctor x,

Gómez: bueno, pero sujétate, que esta vez iré a máxima velocidad

Después Gómez comenzó a correr al doble de la velocidad con la que estaba corriendo anteriormente, Ximena comienza a perseguir a Gómez a toda velocidad, Ximena intento detenerlo lanzándole trozos de diamante, pero Gómez no bajaba la velocidad, hasta que finalmente ambos llegaron al gran cañón del colorado

En el cañón del colorado

Gómez se tiene abruptamente y el pulpo de anillos azules se baja de su espalda, mientras que Ximena se acercaba a toda velocidad

Pulpo de anillos azules: ¿Qué pasa Gómez?

Gómez: nunca me dijiste donde quedaba la agencia secreta de los pingüinos

Pulpo de anillos azules: ¿enserio?, no lo puedo creer, esta por allá

Gómez arroja al pulpo de anillos azules hacia la dirección que le dijo en ese momento, desaparecieron en el horizonte en pocos minutos

Gómez: bien, ahora que ese pulpo de anillos azules no está, es momento de usar todo mi poder para destruir a Ximena de una vez y para siempre

De repente Gómez es golpeado por una enorme columna de diamante

Ximena: si te terminaste de hablar, tengo que derrotarte y salvar el día

Gómez: te desprecio, disfrutare lastimarte hasta el cansancio

Gómez vuelve a ser golpeado por una columna de diamante

Gómez: basta ya, que no ves que me estoy concentrando

Ximena: te tardas mucho, no soporto tener que esperar

Ximena le comenzó a arrojar grandes trozos de diamante

Gómez: basta, tengo una roca del infinito, puedo con todo

Entonces Gómez golpeo fuertemente la tierra y creó un enorme terremoto que desconcentro a Ximena

Gómez: perfecto, es momento de contraatacar

En eso Gómez se acerco a Ximena y la golpeo al instante con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que saliera volando hacia una de las paredes del gran cañón, luego de unos segundos Ximena cae hasta el fondo del gran cañón

Gómez: eso fue increíble, estoy inspirado

Gómez salta desde lo alto del gran cañón y golpe a Ximena con todas sus fuerzas en el rio que cruzaba el gran cañón de colorado

Ximena: eso dolió, y mucho…

Ximena se levanta rápidamente y golpea fuertemente en la cabeza a Gómez

Gómez: ¿crees que eso me lio?

Gómez comenzó a dar golpeas al aire sin saber la ubicación de Ximena, que se encontraba a unos metros de su espalda

Ximena: creo que no quedaste bien

Ximena patea la espalda de Gómez, y este choca contra la enorme pared de roca del gran cañón, y luego lo vuelve a golpear a Gómez

Ximena: ¿ya quedaste inconsciente?

Gómez: claro que no

Entonces Gómez crea una columna de tierra que golpea a Ximena y luego choca contra la otra pared del cañón del colorado

Ximena: a este paso, no tendré tiempo de detener al doctor x

Luego de un par de golpes Ximena destruye la enorme columna de tierra que creo Gómez y después pulverizo de un golpe una enorme roca que Gómez le arrojo mientras Ximena esta distraída por el último ataque de Gómez

Ximena: jamás vencerás a la roca del infinito original, impostor

Gómez: mi roca es más poderosa y te lo demostrare

Ambos crearon al mismo tiempo dos columnas de sus respectivos materiales y las dos columnas chocan al instante, pero la columna de diamante de diamante de Ximena finalmente termino venciendo a la columna de roca de Gómez que lo golpea y este queda demasiado débil

Gómez: aun… no… me… derrotas…

Enseguida Ximena usa su máximo poder al usar el rayo que Sale de su roca del infinito para poder detenerlo, entonces cuando Gómez recibe este rayo finalmente queda inconsciente

Ximena: tuve que usar todo mi poder para déjalo inconsciente…

Luego Ximena se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia la agencia secreta de los pingüinos que estaba siendo atacada por el doctor x

En la agencia secreta de los pingüinos

La elite 12 seguía luchando contra cybercangu5000, mientras que los robot en forma de hámster comenzaron a bloquearle el paso a Oswaldo

Oswaldo: muy bien hojalatas, no me dejan con otra alternativa, tomen pues…

Oswaldo saca sus imponentes pistolas y comenzó a destruir a todos los robot que había creado el doctor x que tenia a la vista, finalmente llega con su equipo, que aun tenía mucho por hacer

Oswaldo: ¿Cómo les fue?

Carmen: nada bien, Rodolfo sigue sin lograr su objetivo y logan perdió el control de nuevo por su preciado espejo rompible

Logan estaba golpeando hasta más no poder a cybercagu5000 con lo que quedaba de su preciado espejo

Logan: NADIE DESTRUYE MI ESPEJO, NADIE, NADIE, NADIE, MI ESPEJO, NADIE, LOGAN SIN ESPEJO PIERDE LA CABEZA, LOGAN SIN ESPEJO PERDE LA CABEZA, ESPEJO, NADIE, ESPEJO, ROMPER, ROMPIO, ESPEJO, NADIE

Eduardo: perfecto, casi derroto al jefe máximo de mi juego

Oswaldo: oye Eduardo, deja de jugar ese juego, arruinas el momento

Eduardo: vamos, logan lo está haciendo bien

Repentinamente son rodeado por todos los robots en forma de hámster del doctor x que se veían muy atemorizantes

Carmen: esto no se ve nada bien

Oswaldo: no se preocupen, podemos con lo que sea, Rodolfo…

Rodolfo: ya casi, solo un poco mas

Oswaldo: pues a luchar se ha dicho

Entonces Oswaldo, Carmen y Eduardo comenzaron a luchar con todos los robots en forma de hámster del doctor x que podían al mismo tiempo

Rodolfo: POR FIN, LO LOGRE…

Enseguida todos los robots creados por el doctor x comenzaron a caer al suelo, a excepción de cybercangu5000

Carmen: bien hecho Rodolfo

Oswaldo: pero la batalla aun no termina

Rodolfo: lo siento, pero la seguridad de cybercangu500 era más difícil de lo que pensaba, necesito horas para detenerlo

Oswaldo: pues ni modo, a lo nuestro

Repentinamente cybercsangu5000 golpea a los cinco miembros de la elite 12 con todas sus fuerzas, dejándolos fuera de combate

Cybercangu5000: ya me canse de jugar…

En eso el doctor x le llama por radio a cybercangu5000

Doctor x: cybercagu5000, Ximena se aproxima

Cybercangu5000: entendido doctor x

Luego cybercangu5000 comenzó a volar y salió de la agencia secreta de los pingüinos para esperar a Ximena en la entrada

En la agencia secreta de los pingüinos

El pingüino alfa seguía peleando con el doctor x

Pingüino alfa: ¿Cómo te atreves?

En eso el pingüino alfa golpea fuertemente al doctor x

Doctor x: ¿Cómo te atreves tu?, mi plan era perfecto, mi venganza

Luego el doctor x golpea fuertemente al pingüino alfa

Pingüino alfa: tú fuiste quien destruyo mis planes

Doctor x: nunca me intereso tu fachada de la seguridad internacional

Pingüino alfa: ¿de que estás hablando?

Doctor x: no te hagas, bien te dije que me dejaras completar mi venganza, Y COMETISTE EL ERROR DE INTENTAR DESTRUIRME

Pingüino alfa: no podía permitir que tu radical venganza costara mi integridad, tomas demasiados riesgos

Doctor x: yo no lo veo así, son pocas posibilidades, y mi venganza podía salir mal, pero hablamos de un ser multidimensional muy poderoso

Pingüino alfa: por eso, tu arruinaste mis negociaciones, el destructor de universo no acepto dejar este universo en paz por tu culpa

Doctor x: ¿acaso le creíste?, yo solo evite la destrucción de este universo

Pingüino alfa: No, tú serás el causante de su destrucción

Doctor x: para completar mi venganza, tengo que eliminarte

Pingüino alfa: para alcanzar mi gran negociación, tengo que eliminarte

Repentinamente el doctor x y el pingüino alfa consiguieron unas espadas

Doctor x: entonces que esto se resuelva a la antigua

Pingüino alfa: espero que sepas, te desprecio profundamente

Entonces el doctor x y el pingüino alfa comenzó a luchar con sus espadas

Pingüino alfa: el destructor de universo estará feliz de verte morir

Doctor x: el que tiene que morir es otro

En eso el pingüino alfa logra atravesar la aleta del doctor x

Pingüino alfa: serás un genio, pero no se necesita serlo para ser el mejor en la batalla, me costaste muchos años de búsqueda y dinero en dar con tu paradero, pero valdrá la pena después de verte morir, este es tu fin, hasta aquí llegaste, no puedo creer que mi objetivo se ha completado…

Entonces el pingüino alfa saca su espada de la aleta del doctor x y estuvo a punto de enterrarse en el pecho de su oponente, pero en eso sintió una mordida en su espalda

Pingüino alfa: no es… justo…

Doctor x: no seré muy bueno con la espada, pero soy el maestro de la estrategia y no me asusta tomar grandes riesgos

El doctor x le entierra su espada en el pecho del pingüino alfa

Doctor x: hasta nunca pingüino alfa

Pulpo de anillos azules: casi pierde doctor x

Doctor x: casi me haces quedar mal, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

Pulpo de anillos azules: pues ya ve, las prisas…

Doctor x: bueno no importa, la elite 11 viene en camino, quiero que los elimine, y toma una ayuda

En eso el doctor x le entrega al pulpo de anillos azules una copia de la roca mineral, que al momento el pulpo de anillos azules se vuelve de roca

Pulpo de anillos azules: que increíble poder

Doctor x: no lo desperdicies, ya no nos queda tiempo, el se acerca

Pulpo de anillos azules: bueno, entonces me voy

Doctor x: y espero que no haya fallas esta vez

Se va el pulpo de anillos azules de la agencia secreta de lo pingüinos

En las montañas rocallosas

La elite 11 se encontraba perdida entre las montañas

Skipper: acéptalo Kowalski, estamos perdidos

Kowalski: no lo creo, seguro que estamos bien

Rico: JNCDNJCNJRVNRVRB

Cabo: miren, ¿algo se aproxima?

Repentinamente les llego el pulpo de anillos azules

Pulpo de anillos azules: genial, finalmente encuentro a los pingüinos

Skipper: pulpo de anillos azules, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Pulpo de anillos azules: ¿Qué no se han enterado?

Rico: NO

Pulpo de anillo azules: la agencia secreta de los pingüinos ha caído, el pingüino alfa ha muerto, y pronto lo estarán ustedes también

Cabo: eso es terrible

Skipper: rico, dispara

Entonces rico vomito un RPG y le disparo al pulpo de anillos azules, pero este al instante se volvió de roca al utilizar su copia de la roca mineral

Pulpo de anillos azules: se sorprenderán de muchas cosas

Cabo: tiene una de esas rocas poderosas

Skipper: Kowalski, podrás enfrentarlo

Kowalski: no te preocupes skipper, podre con él

Pulpo de anillos azules: pues veamos que puedes hacer

En eso Kowalski crea una poderosa onda de choque hacia el pulpo de anillos azules que al instante se sumergió bajo la tierra

Cabo: ¿en donde esta?

Skipper: manténganse alerta

Luego el pulpo de anillos azules salió detrás de la espalda de skipper y de un golpe lo dejo inconsciente

Cabo: skipper, no puede ser

Enseguida rico vomita una dinamita y la arroja enfrenta del pulpo de anillos azules, que la sujeto al momento y se dirigió hacia rico, la dinamita exploto cerca de donde estaba rico, el pingüino se encontraba al borde de un barranco, provocando que cayera desde lo más alto de la montaña y quedando muy herido, mientras que el pulpo de anillos azules salió casi ileso de la explosión

Pulpo de anillos azules: este poder es increíble

Kowalski le arroja al pulpo de anillos azules una enorme roca que se destruyo por completo al impactar contra este, el pulpo de anillos azules golpea el suelo de la montaña, enseguida la mitad de la montaña se desplomo junto con cabo y Kowalski, que cayeron junto con a la mitad de la montaña hasta llegar hasta abajo

Pulpo de anillos azules: ¿esto es todo lo que pueden hacer?

Kowalski: no, aun no estoy derrotado

Pulpo de anillos azules: pues veamos que puedes hacer

En eso el pulpo de anillos azules salto desde lo alto de la montaña y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Kowalski, que al instante uso todo su poder para crea un poderoso rayo que al impactar contra el pulpo de anillos azules lo dejo inconsciente

Afuera de la agencia secreta de los pingüinos

Ximena finalmente llego a la agencia secreta de los pingüinos, pero se encontró con cybercangu5000 que la estaba esperando

Ximena. cybercangu5000…

Cybercangu5000: Ximena…

Repentinamente cybercagu500 comenzó a dispararle a Ximena, pero esta ni se movió, dejando sorprendido a cybercangu5000

Cybercangu5000: ese nuevo poder no te salvara

Ximena: pues inténtalo

Luego cyebrcangu5000 uso sus poderosos misiles contra Ximena, pero consiguió el mismo resultado que la última vez

Ximena: que débil, eres débil

Cybercangu5000: te mostrare quien es el débil aquí

En eso cybercangu5000 saco de sus brazos dos largas espadas y se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia Ximena, esta crea una pared de diamante pero que al instante es cortado en pedacitos por las espadas de cybercangu5000

Ximena: ¿pero qué?

Cybercangu5000: mis espadas están recubiertas con grafeno, si estaba enterado de tu poder, y se como neutralizarlo

Ximena: no importa, te destruiré primero

En eso Ximena crea varias columnas hacia cybercangu5000 que comenzó a cortarlas todas para así poder defenderse, Ximena aprovecha que cybercangu5000 se encontraba distraído para atacar

Ximena: hasta aquí llegaste…

Ximena corta por la mitad con sus aletas de diamante a cybercangu5000

Cybercangu5000: imposible, yo no puedo ser vencido

De repente rico le arroja una dinamita y cybercangu5000 finalmente explota

Rico: KABOOM

Entonces Ximena se encuentra con su equipo

Skipper: hola Ximena, ¿Cómo te fue?

Ximena: pues bien, derrote a Gómez y a cybercangu5000

Rico: JNDCNJDCNJDVNVNJFV

Cabo: ¿Cómo es la agencia secreta?

Ximena: no lo sé, cybercangu5000 me detuvo, y a ustedes, ¿Cómo les fue?

Kowalski: no me gustaría hablar de eso

Skipper: Tuvimos un contratiempo, un doloroso contratiempo

Luego Ximena se da cuenta que rico estaba lleno de heridas y moretones

Ximena: ¿Qué le paso a rico?

Skipper: no quiero hablar de eso

Repentinamente el doctor x sale de la agencia secreta de los pingüinos y al instante esta explota, sin a ver dejado ningún sobreviviente

Doctor x: hola pingüinos, nos volvemos a encontrar

Skipper: doctor x, ¿Qué hiciste?

Doctor x: yo nada, el pingüino alfa se autodestruyo, lastima…

Rico: NJOCDNJMDCVNFFEFV

Cabo: eres malo

Kowalski: se acabo doctor x, te detendremos

Ximena: ¿Por qué haces esto?

Doctor x: no tengo por qué darles explicaciones

Ximena: otra vez con lo mismo, ni quien te entienda

Doctor x: lo que tiene que entender, es que su sola existencia me estorba, para lograr mis metas, primero debo eliminarlos

Repentinamente se abrió un portal inter-dimensional y adsorbió al doctor x

En la guarida del destructor de universos

Repentinamente se apareció el destructor de universos

Doctor x: creí que tendría más tiempo

Destructor de universos: doctor x, por fin puedo volver a verte

Doctor x: hola destructor de universo, ¿Cuánto tiempo?

Destructor de universos: tanto potencial, desperdiciado, me decepcionas

Doctor x: ¿a qué se debe este repentino acontecimiento?

Destructor de universo: tu sabes bien lo que pasara, acabas de matar al pingüino alfa, sabes todos los acuerdos que acabas de borrar del mapa

Doctor x: no me los imagino, y no quiero, sabes bien que pienso de eso

Destructor de universos: tal vez aun no pueda eliminarte, pero pronto llegara ese momento, y entonces por fin borraré el peor error que he cometido

Doctor x: ¿y dónde está el dentista?, donde lo tienes

Destructor de universos: el ya fue ejecutado, y pronto lo estará tu

Doctor x: no si logro completar mi venganza a tiempo

Destructor de universos: ya no te queda mucho tiempo, el juego lo tienes en contra, y muchos obstáculos que superar

Doctor x: eso no es problema, tengo un único objetivo, completa mi venganza, que es eliminarte para siempre

Destructor de universo: eres el primer valiente que lo intenta, solo espero, que este juego resulte muy entretenido

Doctor x: no te preocupes, aun queda mucho en juego

Destructor de universos: pues venga ya, que continué el juego

Entonces el destructor de universos libera al doctor x

Doctora Q: ¿crees que fue buena idea?

Destructor de universos: no te preocupes, se lo que algo

Doctora Q: jugar con mi hermano no te conviene

Destructor de universos: no voy a discutir eso, pero dime, ¿Cuánto entraras en acción?, aun te estoy esperando

Doctora Q: aun no es el momento, dark master aun tiene que completar su misión, y no espero mucho del doctor titanio

Destructor de universo: pues ya es hora, ¿no crees?

Doctora Q: muy bien, voy a reparar los errores de todos de una buena vez

Afuera de lo que quedo de la agencia secreta de los pingüinos

Los pingüinos estaban listos para luchar con el doctor x

Skipper: ¿Qué fue eso?, ¿alguien tiene alguna idea?

Doctor x: es el verdadero enemigo, pero no espero que comprendan eso

Ximena: ¿a qué te refieres con verdadero enemigo?

Doctor x: no soporto ver como usan las rocas del infinito de una forma muy mediocre, en fin, ahora mismo sabrán lo que es el verdadero poder

Repentinamente el doctor x crea un fuerte terremoto que dejo desapercibidos a la elite 15 y luego el doctor x les arrojo una enorme roca que apenas lograron esquivar los cinco pingüinos

Ximena: no permite que logres tus objetivos

Doctor x: tus emociones nublan tu juicio, me das pena

Ximena crea una columna de diamante con dirección al doctor x, que la detuvo al instante sin ningún problema

Doctor x: patético, no conoces el verdadero poder

En un par de segundos el doctor x destruye la columna de diamante que había creado Ximena y crea su propia columna de diamante que Ximena no puedo detener, terminando Ximena golpeada por la columna de diamante que creó el doctor x

Kowalski: no permitiré esto, te voy a enfrentar doctor x

Entonces Kowalski crea una poderosa onda de choque con dirección al doctor x, pero en el último momento el doctor x crea una pared de diamante que bloquea el ataque de Kowalski, pero termina destruida en segundos

Doctor x: me parece bien, dos pájaros de un tiro

Ximena: no me des la espalda

Ximena concentra todo su poder y crea un fuerte rayo hacia la espalda del doctor x, pero este se sumerge bajo la tierra a unos segundos de ser golpeado por el rayo y luego sale de la tierra debajo de Ximena, el doctor x golpea fuertemente a Ximena sin que esta se diera cuenta

Kowalski: no tengo que dejar que el doctor x me toque

Doctor x: me subestimas, no podrás contra mí

El doctor x se dirigió hacia Kowalski, pero este creo barreras de gravedad que no dejo pasar al doctor x, luego el doctor x creo columnas de roca cerca de donde se encontraba Kowalski, pero al momento este crea un campo de fuerza que lo protegió de las columnas de roca del doctor x, luego Kowalski crea ondas de choques que el doctor x logro esquivar un par de veces

Doctor x: interesante, pero aun no estás a mi altura

Kowalski: ¿de qué estás hablando?

Doctor x: de esto, y pon atención

El doctor x se vuelve de diamante y de un golpe destruye la barrera que había creado Kowalski, luego este cambia la gravedad del suelo en donde se encontraba el doctor x, multiplicando la gravedad que el doctor x tenía que soportar en donde se encontraba parado, pero a este ni le importo porque comenzó a caminar hacia Kowalski como si nada, hasta que llego en donde se encontraba Kowalski y de un golpe destruyo el campo de fuerza que Kowalski había creado, entonces el doctor x toca a Kowalski y al instante el doctor x adquiere los poderes de la roca gravedad que tenia Kowalski

Kowalski: esto es malo…

Doctor x: por fin, el poder de la roca gravedad es mío

Enseguida Ximena reacciona y crea una gran columna de diamante con dirección al doctor x, repentinamente el doctor x crea un agujero negro que adsorbe la columna de diamante que Ximena había creado

Ximena: ¿Qué?, ¿un agujero negro?

Doctor x: verdad que no conocen el verdadero poder de las rocas del infinito, por supuesto, se necesitan años de intenso entrenamiento para lograr dominar tal poder, algo que ustedes jamás podrían lograr, y bueno, nos volveremos a encontrar ya no me queda tiempo para seguir jugando con ustedes, hasta la próxima elite 11

Entonces el doctor x se tele-transporta a la guarida del pulpo de anillos azules

¿fin?...


	52. Un día con el tejon guía

**ATENCIÓN** **:** _ **LOS PINGÜINOS DE MADAGASCAR NO ME PERTENECEN.**_

 **OBSERVACIÓN** **:** _ **ESTE CAPITULO ES SOBRE EL VIDEO DE ENTRENAMIENTO DEL TEJON GUÍA Y LO FILMO ANTES DE LA DESPEDIDA DE HECTOR Y VICTOR.  
**_

 **ADVERTENCIA** _ **:**_ _ **ESTOS VAN A HACER LOS ÚLTIMOS CAPÍTULOS.**_

 **RECORDATORIO: _L_** _ **OS REVIEWS SON REVIEWS, LOS REVIEWS SON COMENTARIOS, LOS COMENTARIOS SON REVIEWS, APRENDE ALGO REVIEWS XD.**_

* * *

En la agencia secreta de los tejones

Se encontraba el tejón guía haciendo un video sobre su día a día

Tejón guía: hola mundo, yo soy el tejón guía, y hoy les mostrare como es mi día a día, en la agencia secreta de los tejones, vamos pues

Entonces el tejón guía toma la cámara y se va caminando con ella aun encendida hacia su oficina

En la oficina del tejón guía

El tejón guía entra y comienza a grabar toda su oficina en el video

Tejón guía: miren, este es mi oficinal, ¿Qué no es hermosa?, por allí esta mi escritorio de trabajo, mi pantalla de televisión súper enorme para ver películas en alta calidad y aparecer de repente con información útil del momento, por allá tengo un librero con libros que uso para informarme y divertirme a la vez, además tengo un montón de peluches, no me pregunten porque tengo eso, en fin, tengo una hermosa alfombra en el suelo y un candelabro de techo encima de mí, la puerta esta enfrente a mi escritorio y la ventana está detrás, los archiveros están a los lados de la ventana y eso sería toda mi oficina en general, así se me olvidaba, tengo un lindo globo terráqueo en mi escritorio, para ver todo el mundo y conocerlo mejor, ahora si es todo lo que deben de saber de mi oficina, pero aun no nos vamos todavía, tienen que saber algo importante, todos recordaran al grandiosos lemmy tejón, pues recientemente descubrimos que el verdadero nombre de lemmy tejón es en realidad Lemuel el tejón, asombroso no creen, hasta yo me sorprendí la primera vez al saber esto, bueno ahora si vamos a conocer el resto de la agencia secreta de los tejones, vámonos…

El tejón guía tomo la cámara con sus extremidades posteriores y volvió a dejar encendida la cámara al momento de trasladarse de su oficina a los pasillos de la agencia secreta de los tejones

En los pasillos de la agencia secreta de los tejones

El tejón guía muestra todo el sistema de pasillos de la agencia secreta de los tejones, que por cierto es muy amplia y extensa

Tejon guía: bien amigos, esto son los pasillos de la agencia secreta de los tejones, ¿verdad que son muy complejos?, fueron creados por el mejor arquitecto que pudimos pagar en los 60, s, lástima que en ese tiempo no había tanto presupuesto como ahora, como sea los pasillos son muy largos y angostos, pero de todos los pasillo de la agencia, hay uno en el que se destaca de los demás

En eso el tejón guía comienza a grabar en el pasillo de la fama

Tejón guía: bienvenidos al pasillo de la fama, donde en cada generación se pone en orden cronológico los mejores tejones de la agencia ha tenido en cada generación, cada uno es interesante, como por ejemplo yo, que me destaque en la generación pasado y en esta generación se está destacando mucho Terry, que probablemente tenga su cuadro de honor en este mismo pasillo como yo, aunque Fernanda no se queda atrás, este es el pasillo más importante de todos los demás

Enseguida el tejón guía captura en video un gran cuadro al final del largo pasillo que llegaba del suelo al techo y de lado a lado, se trataba de nada más y nada menos que el cuadro de honor de Lemuel el tejón

Tejón guía: bien, este es el gran cuadro en honor al más grandioso tejón que haya tenido la agencia secreta de los tejones, el grandioso Lemuel tejón, famoso por ser el primero en derrotar al más grande villano de su tiempo, el malvado doctor x, y como dato curioso Lemuel fue el ultimo alumno que tuvo el doctor x antes de su caída ante Lemuel, también ayudo mucho a fortalecer la agencia secreta de los tejones hasta alcanzar el prestigio que tiene hoy, solo superada por los pingüinos, y bueno, eso es todo que tienen que saber de ese gran e histórico pasillo, como sea ahora veremos la cafetería

Luego el tejón guía fue directo a la cafetería de la agencia secreta de los tejones

En la cafetería de la agencia secreta de los tejones

El tejón guía comienza a grabar a todos los tejones que se encontraban en la cafetería en ese preciso instante y curiosamente Héctor y Víctor se encontraban comiendo al momento de que el tejón guía realizaba su video acerca de él y la agencia secreta de los tejones, el tejón guía comenzó a mostrar lo grande que era la cafetería con sus tres pisos de altura, el piso del comedor que era el primero, el segundo piso que era para pedir la comida, en donde se encontraban los baños y el equipo de limpieza, finalmente el tercer piso que era para la enorme cocina, cada piso era más pequeño que el anterior, por lo que los pisos superiores podían ver parte de los pisos inferiores

Tejón guía: Bienvenidos a la gran cafetería de la agencia secreta de los tejones, es grande verdad que si, como todo tejón sabe, pasa poder luchar bien hay que comer bien, por eso tenemos las cafeterías lo más grande que se pueda, y miren allí tenemos a dos agentes

Entonces Héctor y Víctor intentaron salir en el video al mismo tiempo que quitaban a su hermano que intentaba tapar toda la visibilidad de la cámara

Héctor: HOLA MAMA, ¿COMO ESTAS?

Víctor: NO LO PUEDO CREER, ESTOY EN TELEVISION

Pero el tejón guía calmo a los dos hermanos tejones y ambos se volvieron sentar a sus respectivas sillas

Tejón guía: si, si, como sea, les voy a hacer unas preguntas, así que comenzamos, ¿Qué se siente ser agentes tejones?

Héctor: bueno, es lo mejor del mundo, a cada rato te tocan misiones impuestas por este sujeto el tejón guía, algunas son divertidas, otras veces son aterradoras, y en veces son de muerte, pero siempre aceptamos cada misión que nos imponga el tejón guía, aunque técnicamente no tenemos otra opción, porque somos los mejores de por aquí y el peligro no nos asusta

Víctor: nuestro sueño es ser los mejores agentes, no solo bueno porque ya lo somos, sino lo mejor de lo mejor, la elite de la elite, queremos superar no solo a Terry, sino ser los mejores, y cuando digo mejores, me refiero a los mejores, ser grandes, tan grande que incluso superemos al grandioso Lemuel tejón, si ese es nuestro gran y hermoso sueño, ser los mejores, esperemos que algún día se nos cumpla

Tejón guía: ¿les gusta ser agentes tejones?

Héctor: si, no me equivoque al escoger este trabajo

Víctor: nos encanta a mí y a mi hermano

Tejón guía: bueno, esos fueron Héctor y Víctor, dos de los muchos agentes tejones que puedes encontrarte por aquí

Después el tejón guía con su cámara sujetaba en sus extremidades superiores, se va de la cafetería rumbo a los dormitorios

En los dormitorios de la agencia secreta de los tejones

El tejón guía entra a la habitación de Fernanda sin su permiso, al entrar Fernanda se encontraba cómodamente en su cama leyendo un libro, pero en cuanto el tejón guía entro al cuarto, Fernanda se molesto con él

Fernanda: oiga, ¿Qué cree que hace?

Tejón guía: pues grabando un video en tu habitacion

Fernanda: pues no, no me agrada la idea, y váyase de aquí de una buena vez, que no lo quiero ver por unos días

Tejón guía: bueno, bueno, ya paso, ya cálmate

Fernanda: ME VAYASE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ, ANTES DE QUE…

El tejón guía se sale de la habitación de Fernanda

Tejón guía: ella es Fernanda, la segunda mejor de la agencia secreta, por desgracia

Enseguida el tejón guía entro a la habitación de Terry

Tejón guía: hola Terry, ¿Cómo estás?

Terry: hola tejón guía, ¿Qué me cuentas?

Tejón guía: pues nada, solo grabando un video, ¿y tú?

Terry: pues nada, aquí, esperando y preparando para la próxima gran misión que me tengas tejón guía

Tejón guía: pues nada, no te tengo ninguna misión para esta semana terry

Terry: que lastima, bueno, me seguiré preparando para el día en que si la haiga

Tejón guía: así me gusta, esa es la actitud Terry

Terry: muchas gracias tejon guía, y suerte con tu video

Tejón guía: claro, tú igualmente

Afuera de la habitación de Terry

Tejón guía: bueno, ese fue Terry el mejor agente tejón de esta generación, afortunadamente, bueno vámonos directo a la prisión de la agencia secreta de los tejones

Entonces el tejón guía se fue desde las habitación de los agentes secretos a la prisión incorporado de la agencia secreta de los tejones, que no se encontraba lejos de allí

En la prisión de la agencia secreta de los tejones

El tejón guía abre la puerta principal de la prisión y después comienza a caminar con su cámara de video por el largo pasillo de la prisión de la agencia secreta de los tejones, a los lados de dicho pasillo se encontraban una serie de celdas hechas con fuertes ladrillo y con barrotes de acero en uno de los cuatro lados casi perfecto formando un cubo que encerraba a todos los villanos vencidos por los agentes tejones

Tejón guía: bueno amigos, nuestra penúltima por la agencia secreta de los tejones, uno de los lugares más secretos del lugar, aquí encerramos a casi todos los villanos vencidos por agentes tejones, y como ya es costumbre, en la pared que se encuentra al final del pasillo se encuentra los nombres de todos los villanos que alguna vez fueron vencidos por la agencia secreta de los tejones

Entonces el tejón guía enfoca la cámara hacia una celda en particular, en la cual se encontraba una estatua en forma de zorro

Tejón guía: miren bien, esta es la celda de uno de los villanos más peligroso, su poder era tan fuerte que ni él pudo controlarlo y se convirtió en roca, este es el villano conocido como foxmagic, un villano que puede controlar la magia, en fin, este lugar ya esta comenzaron a preocupar, no les recomiendo quedarse más tiempo del debido, así que vámonos a nuestro último lugar por ver en la agencia secreta de los tejones, al garaje

El tejón guía se fue al garaje de la agencia secreta de los tejones, que para su desgracia se encontraba al otro lado de la agencia secreta de los tejones

En el garaje de la agencia secreta de los tejones

El tejón guía comienza a grabar en dicho lugar

Tejón guía: muy bien, esta es nuestra ultima parada por la agencia secreta de los tejones, aquí es donde guardamos nuestros vehículos motorizados que usamos en nuestras misiones diarias, como camionetas, motos, botes, helicópteros, cuadrimotor, lo que necesiten nuestros agentes, lo tendrán

Después tejón guía comienza a enfocar todos los vehículos que se encontraban en el lugar

Tejón guía: bueno, por ultimo y menos importante, la gran bodega de la agencia secreta de los tejones

De repente el tejón guía entra a la gran bodega de la agencia secreta de los tejones

Tejón guía: bueno, aquí guardamos todo el equipo que necesitan nuestro agentes para sus misiones, nosotros siempre estamos en lo último en tecnología, siempre actualizándonos día a día, siempre ampliando nuestra quería agencia secreta, es mas estamos planeando expandirnos y construir un lugar para reparar nuestros equipos y vehículos motorizados

Luego tejón guía se va directo a su oficina para terminar con el video

En la oficina del tejón guía

El tejón guía entra a su oficina para que allí finalizar con el video

Tejón guía: bueno amigo, eso fue todo, fue un gusto pasar un tiempo con ustedes, espero que les allá gustado nuestra bonita agencia secreta, y en fin, no olviden comenzar y suscríbanse a mi canal, les a hablando el tejón guía, y esto fue un día con el tejón guía

Antes de que se terminara el video, el pingüino alfa aparece en la pantalla gigante del tejón guía

Pingüino alfa: tejón guía, ¿Qué estas haciendo?

Tejón guía: pues haciendo un video y haciendo honor a mi nombre

Pingüino alfa: ¿Qué eso no es una pérdida de tiempo?

Tejón guía: ¿Qué?, mis admiradores necesitan saber sobre mí, además de que este video les servirá para los nuevo reclutar, ¿y que tu no deberías hacer uno también?

Pingüino alfa: pero si yo ya hice uno de esos videos antes que tú

Tejón guía: así, pero se perdió con el incendio del 83

Pingüino alfa: así, tienes razón

Ambos se dan cuenta de que es viernes por la noche

Tejón guía y pingüino alfa: oye es viernes por la noche, ¿sabes lo que eso significa?

Ambos se quedan viendo por unos instantes

Tejón guía y pingüino alfa: QUE COMIENCE LA FIESTA

Entonces el tejón guía y el pingüino alfa ponen música y comienzan a bailar al mismo tiempo que se grababa con la cámara del tejon guía aun encendida En la agencia secreta de los tejones

Se encontraba el tejón guía haciendo un video sobre su día a día

Tejón guía: hola mundo, yo soy el tejón guía, y hoy les mostrare como es mi día a día, en la agencia secreta de los tejones, vamos pues

Entonces el tejón guía toma la cámara y se va caminando con ella aun encendida hacia su oficina

En la oficina del tejón guía

El tejón guía entra y comienza a grabar toda su oficina en el video

Tejón guía: miren, este es mi oficinal, ¿Qué no es hermosa?, por allí esta mi escritorio de trabajo, mi pantalla de televisión súper enorme para ver películas en alta calidad y aparecer de repente con información útil del momento, por allá tengo un librero con libros que uso para informarme y divertirme a la vez, además tengo un montón de peluches, no me pregunten porque tengo eso, en fin, tengo una hermosa alfombra en el suelo y un candelabro de techo encima de mí, la puerta esta enfrente a mi escritorio y la ventana está detrás, los archiveros están a los lados de la ventana y eso sería toda mi oficina en general, así se me olvidaba, tengo un lindo globo terráqueo en mi escritorio, para ver todo el mundo y conocerlo mejor, ahora si es todo lo que deben de saber de mi oficina, pero aun no nos vamos todavía, tienen que saber algo importante, todos recordaran al grandiosos lemmy tejón, pues recientemente descubrimos que el verdadero nombre de lemmy tejón es en realidad Lemuel el tejón, asombroso no creen, hasta yo me sorprendí la primera vez al saber esto, bueno ahora si vamos a conocer el resto de la agencia secreta de los tejones, vámonos…

El tejón guía tomo la cámara con sus extremidades posteriores y volvió a dejar encendida la cámara al momento de trasladarse de su oficina a los pasillos de la agencia secreta de los tejones

En los pasillos de la agencia secreta de los tejones

El tejón guía muestra todo el sistema de pasillos de la agencia secreta de los tejones, que por cierto es muy amplia y extensa

Tejon guía: bien amigos, esto son los pasillos de la agencia secreta de los tejones, ¿verdad que son muy complejos?, fueron creados por el mejor arquitecto que pudimos pagar en los 60, s, lástima que en ese tiempo no había tanto presupuesto como ahora, como sea los pasillos son muy largos y angostos, pero de todos los pasillo de la agencia, hay uno en el que se destaca de los demás

En eso el tejón guía comienza a grabar en el pasillo de la fama

Tejón guía: bienvenidos al pasillo de la fama, donde en cada generación se pone en orden cronológico los mejores tejones de la agencia ha tenido en cada generación, cada uno es interesante, como por ejemplo yo, que me destaque en la generación pasado y en esta generación se está destacando mucho Terry, que probablemente tenga su cuadro de honor en este mismo pasillo como yo, aunque Fernanda no se queda atrás, este es el pasillo más importante de todos los demás

Enseguida el tejón guía captura en video un gran cuadro al final del largo pasillo que llegaba del suelo al techo y de lado a lado, se trataba de nada más y nada menos que el cuadro de honor de Lemuel el tejón

Tejón guía: bien, este es el gran cuadro en honor al más grandioso tejón que haya tenido la agencia secreta de los tejones, el grandioso Lemuel tejón, famoso por ser el primero en derrotar al más grande villano de su tiempo, el malvado doctor x, y como dato curioso Lemuel fue el ultimo alumno que tuvo el doctor x antes de su caída ante Lemuel, también ayudo mucho a fortalecer la agencia secreta de los tejones hasta alcanzar el prestigio que tiene hoy, solo superada por los pingüinos, y bueno, eso es todo que tienen que saber de ese gran e histórico pasillo, como sea ahora veremos la cafetería

Luego el tejón guía fue directo a la cafetería de la agencia secreta de los tejones

En la cafetería de la agencia secreta de los tejones

El tejón guía comienza a grabar a todos los tejones que se encontraban en la cafetería en ese preciso instante y curiosamente Héctor y Víctor se encontraban comiendo al momento de que el tejón guía realizaba su video acerca de él y la agencia secreta de los tejones, el tejón guía comenzó a mostrar lo grande que era la cafetería con sus tres pisos de altura, el piso del comedor que era el primero, el segundo piso que era para pedir la comida, en donde se encontraban los baños y el equipo de limpieza, finalmente el tercer piso que era para la enorme cocina, cada piso era más pequeño que el anterior, por lo que los pisos superiores podían ver parte de los pisos inferiores

Tejón guía: Bienvenidos a la gran cafetería de la agencia secreta de los tejones, es grande verdad que si, como todo tejón sabe, pasa poder luchar bien hay que comer bien, por eso tenemos las cafeterías lo más grande que se pueda, y miren allí tenemos a dos agentes

Entonces Héctor y Víctor intentaron salir en el video al mismo tiempo que quitaban a su hermano que intentaba tapar toda la visibilidad de la cámara

Héctor: HOLA MAMA, ¿COMO ESTAS?

Víctor: NO LO PUEDO CREER, ESTOY EN TELEVISION

Pero el tejón guía calmo a los dos hermanos tejones y ambos se volvieron sentar a sus respectivas sillas

Tejón guía: si, si, como sea, les voy a hacer unas preguntas, así que comenzamos, ¿Qué se siente ser agentes tejones?

Héctor: bueno, es lo mejor del mundo, a cada rato te tocan misiones impuestas por este sujeto el tejón guía, algunas son divertidas, otras veces son aterradoras, y en veces son de muerte, pero siempre aceptamos cada misión que nos imponga el tejón guía, aunque técnicamente no tenemos otra opción, porque somos los mejores de por aquí y el peligro no nos asusta

Víctor: nuestro sueño es ser los mejores agentes, no solo bueno porque ya lo somos, sino lo mejor de lo mejor, la elite de la elite, queremos superar no solo a Terry, sino ser los mejores, y cuando digo mejores, me refiero a los mejores, ser grandes, tan grande que incluso superemos al grandioso Lemuel tejón, si ese es nuestro gran y hermoso sueño, ser los mejores, esperemos que algún día se nos cumpla

Tejón guía: ¿les gusta ser agentes tejones?

Héctor: si, no me equivoque al escoger este trabajo

Víctor: nos encanta a mí y a mi hermano

Tejón guía: bueno, esos fueron Héctor y Víctor, dos de los muchos agentes tejones que puedes encontrarte por aquí

Después el tejón guía con su cámara sujetaba en sus extremidades superiores, se va de la cafetería rumbo a los dormitorios

En los dormitorios de la agencia secreta de los tejones

El tejón guía entra a la habitación de Fernanda sin su permiso, al entrar Fernanda se encontraba cómodamente en su cama leyendo un libro, pero en cuanto el tejón guía entro al cuarto, Fernanda se molesto con él

Fernanda: oiga, ¿Qué cree que hace?

Tejón guía: pues grabando un video en tu habitacion

Fernanda: pues no, no me agrada la idea, y váyase de aquí de una buena vez, que no lo quiero ver por unos días

Tejón guía: bueno, bueno, ya paso, ya cálmate

Fernanda: ME VAYASE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ, ANTES DE QUE…

El tejón guía se sale de la habitación de Fernanda

Tejón guía: ella es Fernanda, la segunda mejor de la agencia secreta, por desgracia

Enseguida el tejón guía entro a la habitación de Terry

Tejón guía: hola Terry, ¿Cómo estás?

Terry: hola tejón guía, ¿Qué me cuentas?

Tejón guía: pues nada, solo grabando un video, ¿y tú?

Terry: pues nada, aquí, esperando y preparando para la próxima gran misión que me tengas tejón guía

Tejón guía: pues nada, no te tengo ninguna misión para esta semana terry

Terry: que lastima, bueno, me seguiré preparando para el día en que si la haiga

Tejón guía: así me gusta, esa es la actitud Terry

Terry: muchas gracias tejon guía, y suerte con tu video

Tejón guía: claro, tú igualmente

Afuera de la habitación de Terry

Tejón guía: bueno, ese fue Terry el mejor agente tejón de esta generación, afortunadamente, bueno vámonos directo a la prisión de la agencia secreta de los tejones

Entonces el tejón guía se fue desde las habitación de los agentes secretos a la prisión incorporado de la agencia secreta de los tejones, que no se encontraba lejos de allí

En la prisión de la agencia secreta de los tejones

El tejón guía abre la puerta principal de la prisión y después comienza a caminar con su cámara de video por el largo pasillo de la prisión de la agencia secreta de los tejones, a los lados de dicho pasillo se encontraban una serie de celdas hechas con fuertes ladrillo y con barrotes de acero en uno de los cuatro lados casi perfecto formando un cubo que encerraba a todos los villanos vencidos por los agentes tejones

Tejón guía: bueno amigos, nuestra penúltima por la agencia secreta de los tejones, uno de los lugares más secretos del lugar, aquí encerramos a casi todos los villanos vencidos por agentes tejones, y como ya es costumbre, en la pared que se encuentra al final del pasillo se encuentra los nombres de todos los villanos que alguna vez fueron vencidos por la agencia secreta de los tejones

Entonces el tejón guía enfoca la cámara hacia una celda en particular, en la cual se encontraba una estatua en forma de zorro

Tejón guía: miren bien, esta es la celda de uno de los villanos más peligroso, su poder era tan fuerte que ni él pudo controlarlo y se convirtió en roca, este es el villano conocido como foxmagic, un villano que puede controlar la magia, en fin, este lugar ya esta comenzaron a preocupar, no les recomiendo quedarse más tiempo del debido, así que vámonos a nuestro último lugar por ver en la agencia secreta de los tejones, al garaje

El tejón guía se fue al garaje de la agencia secreta de los tejones, que para su desgracia se encontraba al otro lado de la agencia secreta de los tejones

En el garaje de la agencia secreta de los tejones

El tejón guía comienza a grabar en dicho lugar

Tejón guía: muy bien, esta es nuestra ultima parada por la agencia secreta de los tejones, aquí es donde guardamos nuestros vehículos motorizados que usamos en nuestras misiones diarias, como camionetas, motos, botes, helicópteros, cuadrimotor, lo que necesiten nuestros agentes, lo tendrán

Después tejón guía comienza a enfocar todos los vehículos que se encontraban en el lugar

Tejón guía: bueno, por ultimo y menos importante, la gran bodega de la agencia secreta de los tejones

De repente el tejón guía entra a la gran bodega de la agencia secreta de los tejones

Tejón guía: bueno, aquí guardamos todo el equipo que necesitan nuestro agentes para sus misiones, nosotros siempre estamos en lo último en tecnología, siempre actualizándonos día a día, siempre ampliando nuestra quería agencia secreta, es mas estamos planeando expandirnos y construir un lugar para reparar nuestros equipos y vehículos motorizados

Luego tejón guía se va directo a su oficina para terminar con el video

En la oficina del tejón guía

El tejón guía entra a su oficina para que allí finalizar con el video

Tejón guía: bueno amigo, eso fue todo, fue un gusto pasar un tiempo con ustedes, espero que les allá gustado nuestra bonita agencia secreta, y en fin, no olviden comenzar y suscríbanse a mi canal, les a hablando el tejón guía, y esto fue un día con el tejón guía

Antes de que se terminara el video, el pingüino alfa aparece en la pantalla gigante del tejón guía

Pingüino alfa: tejón guía, ¿Qué estas haciendo?

Tejón guía: pues haciendo un video y haciendo honor a mi nombre

Pingüino alfa: ¿Qué eso no es una pérdida de tiempo?

Tejón guía: ¿Qué?, mis admiradores necesitan saber sobre mí, además de que este video les servirá para los nuevo reclutar, ¿y que tu no deberías hacer uno también?

Pingüino alfa: pero si yo ya hice uno de esos videos antes que tú

Tejón guía: así, pero se perdió con el incendio del 83

Pingüino alfa: así, tienes razón

Ambos se dan cuenta de que es viernes por la noche

Tejón guía y pingüino alfa: oye es viernes por la noche, ¿sabes lo que eso significa?

Ambos se quedan viendo por unos instantes

Tejón guía y pingüino alfa: QUE COMIENCE LA FIESTA

Entonces el tejón guía y el pingüino alfa ponen música y comienzan a bailar al mismo tiempo que se grababa con la cámara del tejon guía aun encendida


	53. La oscuridad de un destino fatal

Atencion: Los pingüinos de madagascar no me pertencen.

Observación: Este es el penultimo captulo de esta gran historia.

* * *

En la guarida de Alexander

El doctor titanio se encontraba discutiendo con Alexander, que tenía en su poder la séptima roca del infinito, la poderosa roca electromagnetismo

Alexander: ¿a qué se debe tu visita?, que no soy muy paciente

Doctor titanio: creo que eres muy poderoso

Alexander: gracias, pero no acepto cumplidos, ve directo al grano

Doctor titanio: quiero que te nos unas, serias incluso aun más poderoso

Alexander: ¿acaso es se puede?, ¿Por qué crees que debería aceptar?

Doctor titanio: ¿por qué no?, ¿Qué no valoras tu existencia?

Alexander: ¿de qué hablas?, tienes toda mi atención

Doctor titanio: de que el fin de este universo se acerca, ¿acaso no estabas enterado?, eso me sorprende mucho

Alexander: ¿y que si no lo estaba?, tal vez no quiera ser parte de esto

Doctor titanio: eres muy difícil de convencer

Alexander: si, pero no me gusta la idea de desaparecer

Doctor titanio: eso si me gusta, no te preocupes, aun tienes un poco de tiempo para pensar, pero cuidado, que el tiempo ya lo tienes encima

Alexander: no lo sé, ¿y qué tal si luchamos?, quiero saber sobre ese gran poder del que presumes, ¿Qué tan fuerte eres?

Doctor titanio: no tiene mucho sentido que luchemos, nuestro poder es sorprendentemente similar en todos los aspectos, solo malgastaríamos el poco tiempo y poder que en realidad tenemos

Alexander: tienes razón, no vale la pena, quiero conocer el verdadero poder

Doctor titanio: no te preocupes, pronto lo conocerás, te prometo que si nos ayudas, veras con tus propios ojos la destrucción de este universo y otros muchos universos más desde un lugar seguro

Alexander: excelente, ¿y qué tengo que hacer?

Doctor titanio: nada en especial, solo usar tu poder para nuestro beneficio

Risa malvada del destructor de universos

Destructor de universos: que comience la destrucción de este universo

Dark master desde hace tiempo que había controlado a calamidad y lo había obligado a traer un enorme bloque de hielo rumbo a la tierra

En la base lunar de los pingüinos

El pingüino galáctico había viajado a la tierra después de que se entero de la muerte del pingüino alfa, mientras la elite 11 se encontraba esperándolo en dicho lugar desde hace varios minutos

Pingüino galáctico: vine tan pronto me entere de lo sucedido

Skipper: pingüino galáctico, toda la agencia secreta fue destruida

Ximena: por el doctor x, y hasta mato al pingüino alfa

Pingüino galáctico: esto es muy malo, el pingüino alfa había logrado conseguir más tiempo, pero ahora que ya no está, todo comenzara en cualquier momento

Kowalski: esto no me gusta nada

Rico: malo…

Pingüino galáctico: verán, el doctor titanio y dark master tienen un mismo jefe, y se hace llamar el destructor de universos, un ser de pura oscuridad que destruye universos entero para lograr conseguir la energía que necesita para sobrevivir, es muy poderosos y no podemos hacerle frente

Cabo: ¿Qué va a pasar?

Pingüino galáctico: nuestro final, ya no queda nada que podamos hacer

Ximena: ¿tiene que a ver algo?

Pingüino galáctico: nada, solo queda esperar nuestra inevitable destrucción

Repentinamente las alarmas de la base lunar comenzaron a sonar

Skipper: ¿Qué ocurre?

Pingüino galáctico: algo activo las alarmas, tiene que ser algo extremadamente importante para que las activara

Kowalski ve los monitos de la base lugar y se da cuenta de algo muy malo

Kowalski: no lo puedo creer, es calamidad y se dirige a toda velocidad con un enorme bloque de hielo

Skipper: ¿Qué?, ¿va a chocar contra la tierra?

Pingüino galáctico: peor, se dirige hacia nosotros

Skipper: TODOS PROTEGANSE DE LO QUE PUEDAN

Repentinamente el enorme bloque de hielo que casi tenía el mismo tamaño que la luna, choco cercas de la base lunar de los pingüinos y después la fuerza del impacto fue tan grande que destruyo por completo a la luna, quedando grandes pedazos de la luna y el bloque de hielo, que luego se precipitaron a la tierra, creando enormes y monstruosos tsunamis

En las profundidades del océano

la parte de la luna que contenía a la base lunar de los pingüino había chocado contra el mar, ahora los pingüinos se encontraba descendiendo rápidamente hacia las profundidades del mar

Cabo: nos dirigimos hacia el fondo del mar

Skipper: rápido, Kowalski usa tu roca del infinito

Kowalski: enseguida skipper, muy bien, todos júntense hacia mí, que nos vamos de aquí ahora mismo, vámonos

Entonces Kowalski usa su roca del infinito y crea un campo de fuerza alrededor de la elite 11 y el pingüino galáctico, luego salieron de la base lunar de los pingüinos y se dirigieron hacia la superficie

En nueva york

Cuando los pingüinos llegaron a nueva york, notaron que toda la ciudad se encontraba destruida y llena de agua, además de que ahora un enorme anillo de roca y hielo circulaba alrededor de la tierra, en eso se les apareció calamidad, que se encontraba controlado por dark master

Dark master: hola pingüino, me presento, no soy el calamar, soy dark master, su peor enemigo y su perdición

Pingüino galáctico: dark master, ¿Qué significa esta destrucción?

Dark master: cállate pingüino galáctico, con la muerte del pingüino alfa, todos nuestros acuerdos diplomáticos se han cancelado

Pingüino galáctico: entonces no queda otra opción verdad

Skipper: vamos elite, ATAQUEN…

Repentinamente dark master crea un campo de fuerza que lo protege de los ataques de la elite 11

Dark master: ¿Por qué tanta agresión?, ustedes pelearan con mis cómplices

Entonces se aparecieron el pingüino de hielo y la avispa de mar

Avispa de mar: pingüinos, ¿siguen con vida?

Pingüino de hielo: hola de nuevo Ximena, por última vez

Ximena: pingüino de hielo, conocerás mi ira

Repentinamente Ximena comenzó a luchar contra el pingüino de hielo

Pingüino de hielo: vamos Ximena, muéstrame todo tu poder

Ximena: por tu culpa, murió el pingüino máximo

Pingüino de hielo: el era un perdedor, y tu también lo serás

De repente Ximena creo dos enormes columnas de diamante con dirección al pingüino de hielo que destruyo con sus poderosas aletas sin ningún esfuerzo, luego el pingüino de hielo creó una fuerte onda de choque rumbo a Ximena que destruyo con su poderosa aleta de diamante

Pingüino de hielo: increíble, esto no me lo imaginaba

Ximena: no lo olvides pingüino de hielo, ahora soy más poderosa

Luego el pingüino de hielo congelo toda el agua que se encontraba alrededor de nueva york y después se subió hasta la cima de un edificio donde Ximena también lo siguió y comenzaron a luchar nuevamente

Pingüino de hielo: tal vez seas más fuerte, pero no podrás vencerme

Ximena: pues veamos, ¿tienes miedo de que te derrote?

Pingüino de hielo: ahorita te cierro el pico…

Entonces el pingüino con sus fuertes aletas destruyo el piso del techo del edificio, pero solo se destruyo la parte en donde se encontraba parado el pingüino de hielo, ya que Ximena había logrado impedir el desplome completo de todo el techo del edificio

Pingüino de hielo: ¿pero qué?, esto es malo

Ximena: y solo estoy empezando

Luego Ximena le arroja al pingüino de hielo lo que quedo del techo del edificio, el pingüino de hielo recibió un enorme bloque duro de concreto, que le debió dolerle mucho

Pingüino de hielo: oye, eso dolió

Ximena: destruyes diamantes, y te quejas del concreto

Pingüino de hielo: no es lo mismo cuando te golpea sin esperarlo

Ximena: entonces vámonos para abajo

Luego Ximena comenzó a destruir el suelo de cada piso que tocaban sus pies, mientras que el pingüino de hielo chocaba contra cada piso con una parte diferente al piso anterior con el que había chocado con anterioridad, terminando en el primer piso con Ximena saliendo casi ilesa mientras que el pingüino de hielo se encontraba al adolorido

Pingüino de hielo: oye, déjame respirar tantito

Ximena: a ver, déjame pensarlo, NOOO…

Luego Ximena golea fuertemente al pingüino de hielo y este choca contra las ventanas del edificio y el agua comenzó a meterse rápidamente atreves de todo el edificio

Ximena: esto no es bueno

Pingüino de hielo: ya me arte de esto

El pingüino de hielo crea una poderosa onda de choque hacia el arriba del edificio y termina destruyéndolo por completo, ambos terminan saliendo a la superficie

Ximena: ¿en dónde te encuentras pingüino de hielo?

De repente la avispa de mar comenzó a junta toda el agua que inundaba toda nueva york para juntarla en una enorme columna de agua

Ximena: ¿pero qué es eso?

Kowalski: una enorme pared de agua

Pingüino galáctico: tengan cuidado, aun hay enorme bloques de hielo que podrían lastimarnos de gravedad

Kowalski: De gravedad, eso es, todos de nuevo detrás de mí, creare un campo de fuerza

Dark master: no esta vez Kowalski

Entonces dark master encierra a Kowalski en un campo de fuerza minas que los demás fueron golpeados por una enorme masa de agua con muchos bloques de hielo, después los pingüinos lograron salir del agua subiéndose a un enorme bloque de hielo

Kowalski: ¿se encuentran bien?

Luego Kowalski trata de salir del campo de fuerza de dark master, pero no consigue nada de nada por más que lo intento

Dark master: ríndete Kowalski, mi poder es más fuerte que el tuyo, esto es tan divertido, debí destruir este universo mucho antes para lograr tal diversión, ustedes tontos pingüinos sí que son muy divertidos

En el espacio exterior

Enseguida dark master se lleva a Ximena hasta el anillo que rodeaba a la tierra y la arroja contra una de las enormes rocas lunares que quedaban

Ximena: ¿y ahora que quieres dark master?

Dark master: Ximena, poseedora de la roca del infinito que controla a los minerales, pingüino numero uno de la agencia secreta de los pingüinos, y una de las amenazas que no dejan completar el objetivo de mi misión, yo dark master atreves de este calamar poseedor de la roca corrupción, te reto a un batalla, aquí y ahora, de una vez y para siempre

Ximena: me parece bien

Dark master: todos los que luchan comido, caen víctimas de la desesperación y el miedo, al ver mi imponente poder

Entonces dark master crea una poderosa y monstruosa onda de choque que Ximena apenas logro esquivar, pero la enorme roca lunar en donde se encontraba fue destruida al instante y Ximena salió volando hasta chocar con un enorme bloque de hielo, luego dark master voló a toda velocidad hacia el enorme bloque de hielo en donde había logrado llegar Ximena y lo destruye por completo con solo usar su cabeza, Ximena apenas lograba pararse en lo que quedo del bloque de hielo en donde se encontraba pisando, en eso dark master se tele-transporto y apareció a un lado de Ximena, luego la golpeo con todas sus fuerzas, Ximena fue volando a toda velocidad por un rato hasta chocar fuertemente contra otro pedazo grande de hielo, después dark master que iba volando a toda velocidad tras ella, golpeo fuertemente el estomago de Ximena con uno de sus ocho brazos, fue tanta la fuerza del golpe que destruyo el enorme bloque de hielo, Ximena se encontraba flotando alrededor de múltiples pedazos pequeños de hielo, pero ene so dark master sujeto a Ximena con uno de sus dos fuertes tentáculos y la azoto fuertemente contra una roca lunar gigante

Dark master: ya veo porque mis secuaces no han podido eliminarte, tienes una resistencia a los golpes abismal, me sorprendes

Ximena: aun... no… me… lograste… vencer…

Dark master: me estás dando lastima

Entonces dark master crea dos grandes árboles alrededor de Ximena y luego de la base de los arboles comenzaron a salir múltiples ramas que comenzaron a moverse y a golpear a Ximena muchas veces sin que esta decidiera desplomarse en el suelo, a pesar del intenso dolor que tenía en todo el cuerpo

Dark master: Me sorprende que aun sigas luchado

Ximena: mientras… siga… consiente… seguiré… luchando…

En eso Ximena logra crea una columna de diamante que termino golpeando a dark master que se encontraba distraído, luego Ximena volvió a crear otra columna de diamante, pero esta vez dark master la destruyo por completo con solo darle un ligero golpe

Ximena: aun… sigo... consiente... y… en… pie…

Dark master: Como quieras, entonces voy a golpearte hasta el cansancio

Entonces dark master comenzó a golpear a Ximena con cada uno de los múltiples brazos de calamidad

En nueva york

Los pingüinos tenían muchas complicaciones ya que el pingüino de hielo y la avispa de mar eran unos oponentes con un poder muy superior

Pingüino galáctico: esto es muy malo, no lograremos sobrevivir mucho mas con estos dos atacándonos a cada rato

Skipper: vamos elite, aun no nos derrotan

Pingüino de hielo: ¿aun no se rinden y aceptan su destino?

Avispa de mar: los pingüinos quieren seguir jugando, por mi está bien

La avispa de mar comenzó a volver a crean una enorme columna de agua, pero que esta vez fue destruida por Kowalski con una poderosa onda de choque que destruyo la enorme columna de agua que había creado la avispa de mar que solo pensaba en atacar a los pingüinos

Avispa de mar: ahora si ya se me acabo la paciencia

Pingüino de hielo: ¿Por qué no aceptan la derrota?

Entonces el pingüino de hielo comenzó a arrojarles fuerte ráfagas de fuego a los cinco pingüinos que aun no se rendían

Pingüino galáctico: CUBRANSE TODOS

Kowalski crea un fuerte campo de fuerza que los protege del fuego creado por el pingüino de hielo

Skipper: ¿alguna idea?

Rico: MIREN

Cabo: ¿Qué esos no son?

Kowalski: si son…

Entonces se aparecieron Gómez y el pulpo de anillos azules

Avispa de mar: miren, miren, miren, no más, ¿Quiénes han llegado?

Pingüino de hielo: ¿Qué no son los sirvientes del tal doctor X?

Pulpo de anillos azules: ¿y ustedes los sirvientes del destructor de universos?

Gómez: vamos a destruirlos, ¿Qué dices?

Pulpo de anillos azules: Me parece muy bien, entonces vamos a hacerlo

Entonces la avispa de mar comenzó a pelear con el pulpo de anillos azules, mientras que Gómez lucha contra el pingüino de hielo

Kowalski: ¿también peleo?

Skipper: no lo sé, ¿a qué lado pertenecemos?

Pingüino galáctico. A ninguno, retirémonos ahora que podemos

Rico: me parece bien

Cabo. Si, antes de que terminemos peor de lo que estamos

Entonces los pingüinos aprovechan para escapar mientras que los otros cuatro se encontraban luchando

Pulpo de anillos azules: no puedo creer que te unieras al homicida del dentista, ¿Qué te pasa?

Avispa de mar: que te pasa a ti, el doctor X te llevara a tu perdición, yo siempre fui el más listo, ¿Qué lo vez?

Entonces la avispa de mar comenzó a volar mientras que el pulpo de anillos azules daba grandes saltos por los edificios de nueva york mientras le lanzaba grandes rocas a la avispa de mar, en eso la avispa de mar comenzó a volar más alto, mientras que el pulpo de anillos azules termino en lo alto más alto de un rascacielos viendo a la avispa de mar volando en lo alto del cielo

Avispa de mar: mi turno

Entonces la avispa de mar comenzó a crear fuertes ráfagas de aire con dirección a su oponente, mientras que el pulpo de anillos azules solo podía esquivar las fuertes ráfagas que la avispa de mar se encontraba arrojándole a cada rato sin poder hacer nada mas por el momento

Avispa de mar: ríndete de una buena vez, no tienes oportunidad contra mí

Pulpo de anillos azules: jamás, no dejare que un traidor me venza

Avispa de mar: una copia jamás vencerá a la original

Pulpo de anillo azules: pero aun así, te hare sufrir todo lo que pueda

Luego el pulpo de anillos azules destruyo una parte del techo del rascacielos y se la arrojo a la avispa de mar que la esquivo sin ningún problema

Avispa de mar: no puedes lastimar a lo que no le puedes dar

Pulpo de anillos azules: pero valió la pena intentarlo

Entonces el pulpo de anillos azules comenzó a arrojarle pedazos del techo del rascacielos tantas veces como podía y de vez en cuando daba en el blanco

Avispa de mar: si que eres una verdadera molestia

En eso la avispa de mar crea un fuerte tornado en lo alto del rascacielos en donde se encontraba el pulpo de anillos azules, obligándolo a saltar antes de salir lastimado, luego de a ver salto el pulpo de anillos azules usa su roca del infinito y destruye la mar parte de los vidrios que cubrían todas las ventanas del rascacielos y después comenzó a arrojarle todos esos vidrios a la avispa de mar, que apenas logro salir ileso de ese ataque aunque quedo muy cansado

Avispa de mar: tu sí que no sabes cuándo rendirte, ya ni se quien es más molesto, si tu o los pingüinos incansables

Pulpo de anillos azules: pues… nunca me compares con los torpes pingüinos

Sorpresivamente todos los vidrios que se encontraban arriba de la avispa de mar se fusionaron en una sola lámina de vidrio que cocho contra la avispa de mar y ambos comenzaron a caer a toda velocidad hacia la tierra, el pulpo de anillos azules cayó en el agua, rápidamente crea una colina que sobresalía del agua y en el cual la avispa de mar termino chocando fuertemente al igual que la lamina de vidrio que también choco contra la avispa de mar

Avispa de mar: eso dolió, pequeño pulpo

Pulpo de anillos azules: esa era la idea

Avispa de mar: veamos si te gusta ser atacado por tu propio ataque, ahora si conocerás toda mi furia

Pulpo de anillos azules: ¿ósea que antes no estabas enojado?

Entonces la avispa de mar comenzó a hacer volar todos los trozos que pudo de vidrio y les los arrojo al pulpo de anillos azules que creó una fuerte pared de tierra que lo protegió de los vidrios voladores

Pulpo de anillos azules: es si que fue muy peligroso

Avispa de mar: si, pues veamos que mas puedes hacer con tu poder

Mientras en la pelea entre Gómez que había creado una elevación de tierra en la cual poder estar fuera del agua y el pingüino de hielo que había congelado el agua que lo rodeaba

Gómez: oye tú, no te tengo miedo, espero que seas buen oponente

Pingüino de hielo: Hay si tu como no, voy a hacer tu final

Gómez: Eso lo veremos, toma esto

Entonces Gómez comenzó a dispararle al pingüino de hielo con su escopeta, pero al parecer el pingüino de hielo no se encontraba impresionado

Pingüino de hielo: tienes todo el poder del mundo, ¿y usas una inútil escopeta?, no vas a derrotarme con eso

Gómez: créeme, esta escopeta será tu perdición

Pingüino de hielo: ¿y sigues con lo mismo?, te voy a cerrar el pico para siempre, espero que no me causas más problemas

Enseguida el pingüino de hielo crea una fuerte onda de choque mientras que Gómez usa una pared de tierra para protegerse, pero al momento en que la odna de choque destruyo la pared que había creado Gómez apareció el pingüino de hielo listo para golpear a Gómez, pero este sin mucha importancia usa su aleta y detiene en seco al pingüino de hielo

Pingüino de hielo: ¿pero que es este poder?

Gómez: ¿te sorprende que tenga más poder que una roca original del infinito?, esta fue creada para ser más poderosa a la original

Pingüino de hielo: no me asustas

Gómez: pues deberías

El pingüino de hielo intenta golpear a Gómez, pero este lo golpea más rápido y el pingüino de hielo sale volando hasta chocar contra un edificio de nueva york, finalmente Gómez lo vuelve a golpear un mas fuerte

Pingüino de hielo: YA ME CANSE, AHORA CONOCERAS TODO MI PODER

Gómez: vamos, veamos qué es lo que puedes hacer

Pingüino de hielo: SUPER ERUPCION VOLVANICA…

Repentinamente en medio de nueva york comenzó a surgió un poderoso súper volcán que comenzó a hacer erupción

Pingüino de hielo: ¿Qué te parece esto?

Gómez: no me impresiona, ¿eso es todo?

Pingüino de hielo: te voy a cerrar el pico para siempre

Entonces el súper volcán comenzó a destruir lo que quedaba de nueva york

Pingüino de hielo: esto va a ser su final

Enseguida Gómez comenzó a dispararle con su escopeta al pingüino de hielo

Gómez: cállate de una buena vez, y ve directo la acción

Pingüino de hielo: maldito, me la vas a pagar

Luego el pingüino de hielo comenzó a arrojarle grandes cantidades de lava extremadamente caliente a Gómez, que solo podría protegerse de la lava usando su poder sobre la tierra

Gómez: vamos, aun quiero divertirme un poco mas

Pingüino de hielo: quieres diversión, yo te voy a dar diversión

En eso el pinguino de hielo utiliza su poderoso rayo mortal usando todo su poder, pero Gomez logra esquivarlo a duras penas y usaun muro de tierra para así asegurarse salir ileso de ese poderoso ataque

Gómez: cercas, muy, pero muy cercas

pinguino de hielo: maldito, te voy a eliminar, ya me hiciste perder la cabeza

De repente el pingüino de hielo se puso cercas de Gómez y comenzó a congelar el suelo, en eso Gómez hace que ambos saltaran muy alto hasta llegar al techo de un rascacielos

Pingüino de hielo: que increíble poder, estoy en problemas

Gómez: ¿hasta ahora te das cuenta?

Pingüino de hielo: aun así te voy a vencer

Gómez: a ver, vuélvelo a intentar

Repentinamente el volcán arroja una enorme roca volcánica que choca contra el edificio en donde se encontraba Gómez y el pingüino de hielo

Pingüino de hielo: el edificio se va a caer

Gómez: ya nos rodeo la lava…

La lava comenzó a rodear dicho rascacielos y repentinamente se desploma por completo, haciendo que el pingüino de hielo y Gómez cayeran directo hacia la lava hirviendo

Pingüino de hielo: hasta aquí llegaste Gómez, vas a caer en la lava y yo me asegurare de que así sea

Gómez: recuerdas mi escopeta inútil, resulta que el doctor X la modifico para que dispara el mismo rayo que su máquina extraña que les quitaba las rocas del infinito, ¿impresionante, no crees?

Pingüino de hielo: ¿eso significa que?

Gómez: si, eres pingüino muerto, te dije que esta escopeta seria tu perdición

Entonces Gómez le dispara al pingüino de hielo con el rayo que quitaba las rocas del infinito y este pierde su preciada roca energía volviéndose así en un pingüino común y corriente

Pingüino de hielo: he perdido la roca del infinito, ¿será acaso que este es mi final?... no lo puedo creer…

Gómez: HASTA NUNCA, PINGÜINO DE HIELO…

Finalmente Gómez dispara su escopeta normalmente y la bala le atraviesa el corazón del pingüino de hielo, muriendo así el pingüino de hielo y termina cayendo en la lava que había en el suelo, luego aparecer el pulpo de anillos azules que salva a Gómez y terminan a salvo del alcance de la lava

Continuara…

...

En el zoológico de central park

Terry y Fernanda se encontraban en el habitad de los tejones antes de la gran inundación que llegaría dentro de pocos minutos, era temprano en la mañana y Fernanda le arroja un poco de agua en la cara

Terry: ¿pero qué?, que te pasa

Fernanda: despierta, tenemos una llamada del tejon guía

Terry: ¿Qué?, y ahora que quiere

Entonces apareció el tejón guía en una enorme pantalla plana de la pared

Tejón guía: terry, Fernanda, mis mejores agentes, que buen que ahora trabajan como antes de que fueran novios

Terry: ¿tenía que recordárnoslo?, ¿que no conoce la privacidad?

Fernanda: solo porque trabajando juntos somos imparables, aun sigo enojada con terry, y tal vez por mucho más tiempo

Tejón guía: bueno, sus problemas no me interesan, lo importante es que los necesito a ambos, todo el planeta los necesita

Terry: ¿nos necesitan?, ¿Qué pasa?

Tejón guía: hemos ocultado la identidad de un peligroso enemigo, conocido como el destructor de universos, el pingüino alfa logro por años detener al destructor de universos, pero ahora que confirmamos la destrucción total de la agencia secreta de los pingüinos, ahora he declarado un código negro, para que se preparen para lo peor

Terry: los mejores de la agencia y apenas conocemos a nuestro verdadero enemigo, entonces es grave si ha declarado el código negro

Fernanda: pobres de los pingüinos, su agencia secreta a caído

Tejón guía: rápido, deben salir de nueva york

Terry y Fernanda: ¿Qué?, ¿pero porque?

Tejón guía: una enorme se dirige hacia nueva york, ya no queda tiempo, recibirán el impacto en 3 minutos

Fernanda: ¿3 minutos?, no lograremos salir con vida de aquí

Terry: ¿Qué tan grande es la ola?

Tejón guía: es monstruosa, es la ola más grande que hemos registrado

Fernanda: no lograremos escapar, estamos en problemas

Tejón guía: no se preocupen ya voy a rescatarlos, salgan de la cueva

Fernanda: ¿Qué viene por nosotros?, que bien

En eso el tejón guía llega al zoológico de central park y deja caer una larga escalera que rápidamente terry y Fernanda comenzaron a subir

En el helicóptero del tejón guía

Terry y Fernanda se suben al helicóptero del tejo guía, luego los tres tejones ven como la enorme ola inunda por completo toda nueva york

Tejón guía: qué bueno que están bien, vámonos de aquí

Fernanda: ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

Terry: esto es irreal, no pensé que estuviera pasando esto

Tejón guía: pues créanlo, el destructor de universos ya comenzó a atácanos a escala global, esta destrucción señala su llegada

Terry: ¿y ahora que haremos?

Tejón guía: por el momento, sobrevivir

Fernanda: ¿Qué tan poderosos es el destructor de universos?

Tejón guía: un poder abismal, no podemos enfrentarnos a él, es muy peligroso, y no quiero arriesgarme, además, tengo otro plan en mente

El tejon guía se dirigió a la agencia secreta de los tejones

En el centro de nueva york

Luego de la pelea entre el pingüino de hielo, la avispa de mar, Gómez y el pulpo de anillos azules, gran parte de la ciudad de nueva york se encontraba destruida, Gómez y el pulpo de anillos azules se encontraban tratando de alejarse de la ardiente lava

Gómez: gracias por no dejarme caer en la lava, fue más peligrosos de lo que pensé, el pingüino de hielo sí que tenía un poder increíble, no esperaba menos de las rocas del infinito, aun me fascinan su poder

Pulpo de anillos azules: si, tampoco contaba con ese increíble poder que se puede alcanzar con esas rocas, si que dan mucho miedo

Repentinamente aparece la avispa de mar y crea un súper rayo a las espaldas de Gómez y el pulpo de anillos azules directo hacia ellos

Pulpo de anillos azules: cuidado, es la avispa de mar…

Gómez: ¿pero qué?, imposible

Ambos logran esquivar el poderoso rayo de la avispa de mar

Avispa de mar: me las pagaran por lo que han hecho, me vengare

Pulpo de anillos azules: Gómez, aun tienes tu escopeta

Gómez: lista para disparar

Repentinamente apareció dark master

Dark master: ¿Qué paso?, ¿Dónde está el pingüino de hielo?

Avispa de mar: Gómez lo destruyo

Dark master: ¿Qué hiso qué?, eso es impresionante

Pulpo de anillos azules: Gómez, debajo de ti hay una tapa de alcantarilla, escapa, los dos no alcanzaremos a escapar

Gómez: te extrañare compañero, fuiste el mejor

Pulpo de anillos azules: solo recuerda completar la misión

Repentinamente el pulpo de anillos azules ataca creando columnas de tierra hacia la avispa de mar y dark master, pero dark master crea un campo de fuerza que los protege del ataque del pulpo de anillos azules, luego este crea un fuerte terremoto que comenzó a crear grietas en las calles de nueva york, mientras Gómez abrió la tapa de alcantarilla y comenzó a escapar, en eso el pulpo de anillos azules también entro a la alcantarilla, pero de repente dark master crea un súper rayo letal que destruye por completo toda la entrada de la alcantarilla, Gómez había logrado escapar del ataque de dark master aunque el pulpo de anillos azules no logro escapar del devastador ataque

Dark master: Gómez logro escapar…

Avispa de mar: ¿No va a ir tras Gómez?

Dark master: no hace falta, solo está alargando su destino, vámonos, aun nos queda mucho por hacer en tan poco tiempo

Avispa de mar: bueno, al menos dentro de poco, Gómez ni nadie seguirá viviendo, vámonos pues

Dark master y la avispa de mar se tele-transportaron a la guarida del destructor de universos

En la guarida del destructor de universos

Lemuel se encontraba llegando al cuarto del destructor de universos

Destructor de universos: ¿Qué pasa tejón?

Lemuel: mira lo que me encontré

De repente Lemuel le muestra la roca energía al destructor de universos

Destructor de universos: ¿la roca energía?, que no le pertenecía al pingüino de hielo, ¿Qué le paso?

Lemuel: al parecer murió de un disparo en el pecho

Destructor de universos: ¿Cómo es posible?, el era indestructible

Lemuel: fue un tal Gómez, lo logro con la ayuda del doctor X

Destructor de universos: con que el doctor X, sí que es un verdadero dolor de cabeza, ya no lo soporto, quiero destruir este universo de una buena vez

En eso llego la doctora Q al cuarto del destructor de universos

Doctora Q: destructor de universos, la maquina amplificadora de poder está lista para destruir el próximo universo

Destructor de universos: excelente, solo falta colocar en su posición y cargarla con la siete rocas del infinito, como vamos con eso

Lemuel: tenemos cuatro de las siete rocas en nuestro poder

Destructor de universos: ¿qué?, son unos incompetentes, llevamos años planeando la destrucción de este universo como para tener contratiempos

Lemuel: es más que unos contratiempos, pero creo que podemos solucionarlos antes de la hora de la destrucción planeada

Destructor de universos: el doctor x es un factor que no tenía contemplado, doctora Q, podrá eliminar al doctor X

Doctor Q: claro, el traidor de mi hermano pagara por su terrible error

Destructor de universo: Lemuel, crees poder conseguir la roca radiación

Lemuel: por supuesto, la conseguiré de inmediato..

La doctora Q y Lemuel se repitan del cuarto del destructor de universos

En el cuarto de dark master

Aparecen repentinamente dark master y Alexander dirigiéndose a la celda de Ximena, que no era muy grande y prisionera se encontraba inconsciente

Dark master: es difícil controlarla, sus buenos recuerdos impiden despertar a nuestra Ximena, su lado bueno se volvió más fuerte, al parecer estar tanto tiempo en ese estado, volvió su personalidad buena como dominante

Alexander: ¿a qué te refieres con nuestra Ximena?

Dark master: veras, Ximena en su juventud llevo una doble vida, durante el día Lemuel la educo para que fuera buena, pero durante la noche fue educada por la doctora Q para que cumpliera nuestros planes, yo durante ese tiempo contantemente le quitaba sus recuerdos, creándole dos personalidades muy distintas la una de la otra, Ximena y dark Ximena, Ximena no conoce su lado malo, pero dark Ximena si conoce su lado bueno, tu lo que tienes que hacer, es matar literalmente el lado bueno de Ximena

Alexander: ¿Por qué le crearon doble personalidad?

Dark master: fue parte de nuestro plan, que se ganaran la confianza de nuestros enemigos, los molestos pingüinos no sabrán quien fue lo que los golpeo esta vez, como veras, tenemos todo listo para dar el golpe final

Alexander: bueno, ¿pero porque no lo haces tú?, no me necesitas

Dark master: de lo contrario, yo no puedo destruir una sola de sus personalidades por mi cuenta, no quiero arriesgarme a destruirla por completo, te necesito para ser más precisos, además de que cuentas con mi ayuda, te daré las espadas del poder, estas espadas son una de las más poderosas de todo los universos, solo superadas por la espada del infinito

Alexander: de acuerdo, sol porque me gustan estas espadas

Dark master: muy bien, es hora de que dark Ximena vuelva de una vez y para siempre, por fin volveré a ver a la hija de la doctora Q

Alexander: ¿y ahora que se supone que haga?

Dark master: te voy a enviar a la mente de Ximena, para que destruyas la mente buena de Ximena, peor tren cuidado, lo sentirás muy real

Alexander: muy bien, entonces hagámoslo

De repente Alexander se queda inconsciente a un lado de la celda de Ximena

En la mente de Ximena

Alexander se despierta en una de las esquinas del enorme cuadrilátero de peleas, sus nuevas espadas de Alexander estaban en ambas manos listas para atacar, todo se encontraba muy tranquilo, hasta que apareció Ximena en el centro del cuadrilátero

Alexander: Ximena, ya me estaba preocupando de no encontrarte en este espeluznante lugar, espero que esto se ponga muy divertido

Ximena: ¿tú qué haces aquí?

Alexander: pues que no vez, vengo a destruirte

Ximena: no lo permitiré, cometiste un error al venir aquí

Alexander: eso ya lo veremos, vamos, atácame

Ximena: tú lo quisiste, prepárate para tu final

Entonces Ximena crea una enorme pared de altura infinita enfrente de Alexander y comenzó a acercarse hacia él, en eso el lémur se percata de que la caída del enorme cuadrilátero era infinita, por lo que se encontraba en grandes y severos problemas

Alexander: no esperaba menos de esto, parece que si me voy a divertir y mucho en este interesante lugar

Luego Alexander comenzó a mover sus espadas de poder y repentinamente aparecieron poderosos rayos que destruyeron fácilmente la enorme pared de tierra que Ximena había creado

Alexander: increíble, parece que siempre si estas espadas me serán muy útiles, espero que tengan mucha más poder

Entonces comenzaron a caerle rocas enormes a Alexander y este crea un escudo de metal para protegerse de las enormes rocas

Alexander: esto ya no me está gustando

Luego Alexander uso su poderoso rayo para destruir todas las rocas

Alexander: Ahora si, a lo que vine

Alexander comenzó a correr hacia Ximena, pero cada vez que el lémur se acercaba a Ximena, esta se hacía cada vez más lejos

Alexander: tus trucos me hacen gracia, necesito ayuda

Alexander se detiene de golpe y repentinamente Ximena aparece de frente

Alexander: así esta mejor, ahora si puedo eliminarte

Ximena: ahora yo puedo usar todo mi poder

Ximena se vuelve de diamante y comenzó a luchar con Alexander que se volvió al instante de metal

Alexander: como veras, yo también puedo hacer ese truco

Ximena y Alexander comenzaron a intercambiar fuerte golpes, pero al parecer ninguno dejaba que el otro le ganara la pelea

Alexander: tengo que encontrar una forma de derrotarte

En eso Ximena crea dos enormes columnas de diamante y Alexander al instante las corta con sus espadas de poder, luego Alexander le lanza fuerte rayos a Ximena, pero esta se cubre con una pared gruesa de diamante, después Alexander comenzó a arrojarle tubos de metal a Ximena, pero al final se quedaban incrustados en la enorme y gruesa pared de diamante

Alexander: esta pelea se esta alargando demasiado

Al instante los dos usaron los poderosos rayos provenientes de sus rocas del infinito hacia el otro, provocando un choque de fuertes energías que al final no lograron su objetivo de dañar al otro, aunque si terminaron muy cansados

Alexander: ya me estoy cansando, mejor voy terminando esto de una buena vez, veamos todo el potencial de las espadas del poder

Alexander saco sus espadas de poder para atacar a Ximena que hiso aparecer enormes diamantes arriba de Alexander, este no se preocupa por los golpes de los diamantes que no logra esquivar, al final se acerca lo suficiente a Ximena y usa sus espadas de poder para atravesar el estomago de Ximena de lado a lado, terminando así con la pelea

Alexander: me gusta cuando las peleas se vuelven interesantes

Alexander vuelve a la realidad

En el cuarto de dark master

Dark master había logrado finalmente despertar a dark Ximena

Dark master: excelente trabajo Alexander, lo lograste

Alexander: como sea, igual fue muy interesante

Dark Ximena: dark master, ¿Quién es este?

Dark master: es Alexander, me ayudo para eliminar a Ximena

Dark Ximena: ¿Qué?, ya eliminaste para siempre mi lado bueno

Dark master: si, ya no volverás a tener esa personalidad

Dark Ximena: que bueno, porque nunca soporte la idea de volverme buena para siempre, me encanta ser yo, ¿y donde esta mi hermano?

Dark master: al parecer, Gómez mato a tu hermano

Dark Ximena: no lo puedo creer, y pensar que mi lado bueno ataco a mi hermano por esto este tiempo, aun no lo puedo creer

Entonces apareció la doctora Q en la habitación de dark master

Doctora Q: entonces es cierto, el pingüino de hielo murió

Dark master: si, lamento la pérdida de tu hijo doctora Q

Doctora Q: bueno, pero lo importante es que mi hija ya está de regreso

Dark master: hola madre, cuánto tiempo sin verte

Doctora Q: si que fue mucho, espero que logre la misión

Dark ximena: no te preocupes madre, te prometo que no fallare

Doctora Q: eso espero, no quiero que me decepciones

Alexander se retira del cuarto de dark master con las espada de poder

En la agencia secreta de los pinguinos

Los tres tejones llegan a su agencia secreta, y el tejón guía lleva a sus mejores dos tejones a un extraño cuarto al fondo del lugar

Fernanda. ¿A dónde nos lleva tejón guía?

Tejón guía: al lugar más secreto de este lugar

Los tres pingüinos entran a la habitación de la máquina del tiempo

Fernanda: ¿Qué es este lugar?

Tejón guía: es la máquina del tiempo, mantenida en secreto en este lugar por un buen tiempo, espero que lo comprendan

Terry: increíble, no yo conocía este lugar, cuando dices que nuestra agencia secreta tiene muchos secretos ultra confidenciales, en verdad que si tienes razón tejón guía, aun sigo sin créelo

Tejón guía: muy bien, su próxima misión es detener todo esto antes de que comience, espero que logren su misión, son mi última esperanza

Fernanda: un momento, ¿quiere que viajemos en el tiempo?

Tejón guía: así es, el doctor X mato al pingüino alfa, que era el único que evitaba que el destructor de universos destruyera este universo, deberán viajar en el tiempo y detenerlo a toda costa

Terry: vamos a viajar en el tiempo, jamás me lo hubiera creído si no lo veo

Fernanda: y si podemos viajar en el tiempo, ¿Por qué no detener todo esto antes de que incluso comenzara todo?

Tejón guía: es muy arriesgado, ya han pasado cosas muy malas por cambiar cosas en el pasado lejano, incluso es peligrosos usar la maquina en cualquier tiempo, incluso unos pocos segundos atrás en el tiempo

Fernanda: bueno, ya entendí

Terry: y que estamos esperando, vámonos de una vez

Tejón guía: bien, entonces encenderé la maquina

El tejón guía incendie la máquina del tiempo, pero de repente apareció Gómez con su escopeta lista para disparar

Gómez: sorpresa, gracias por esperarme, no puedo permitir que viajen en el tiempo he interrumpan el plan del doctor X

Entonces Gómez dispara su escopeta y la bala impacta el pecho del tejón guía que al instante cae a la puerta de la máquina del tiempo y desaparece en el tiempo, Gómez vuelve a cargar su escopeta

Terry: no lo puedo creer, ha matado al tejón guía

Gómez: a ver, ¿Quién es el siguiente?

Fernanda: rápido Terry, a la máquina del tiempo

Gómez: lo siento, pero no lo permitiré

En eso Gómez crea una columna de roca y destruye la máquina del tiempo

Fernanda: ha destruido la máquina del tiempo, ¿y ahora qué hacemos?

Terry: lo de siempre, sobrevivir a toda costa

Fernanda. Entonces vamos, detengamos a Gómez de una vez y para siempre

Gómez: vamos tontos tejones, quiero como se enfrentan a mi feroz escopeta

Después los dos tejones comenzaron a arrojarle granadas a Gómez, y el pingüino no pudo hacer otra cosa más que escapar antes de que explotaran las granadas que parecían muy peligrosas

Fernanda: vamos Terry, es nuestra oportunidad

Terry: de acuerdo, yo te sigo

Terry y Fernanda se van corriendo hacia la oficina del tejón guía, luego las granadas que dejaron en el cuarto de la máquina del tiempo explotan, destruyend0 por completo ese lugar para siempre

A las afuera de nueva york

La elite 11 y el pingüino galáctico se reúnen con Ximena, o eso será lo que creían, ya que no tenían forma de saber lo que había pasado

Skipper: increíble, finalmente esta completo el equipo

Kowalski: creí que terminaría todo

Rico: NCDNVIVRRVNJNJOVOR

Cabo: aun no puedo creer que esté pasando todo esto, la destrucción es increíble

Rico: destrucción

Dark Ximena: si, estoy de regreso, fue difícil encontrarlos, hasta crei que ya no los volvía a ver

Pingüino galáctico: si, fue muy preocupante, pero son tiempos difíciles para la agencia secretas, los pingüinos y la tierra, es momento de tomar esto con nuestras aletas, debemos ser fuerte como nuestro enemigo

Skipper: vamos, aun tenemos mucho que dar, si podemos

Kowalski: ¿y cuentos quedamos pingüinos galáctico?

Pingüino galáctico: al parecer, somos lo únicos que quedamos de la antigua agencia secreta de los pingüinos, solo quedamos seis, bueno siete

Skipper: ¿siete?, pues quien falto

Pingüino galáctico: espero que no se sorprendan, pero el doctor X fue un alumno ejemplar en la agencia secreta de los pingüinos, así que si, quedamos siete, yo los seis integrantes de la elite 11 y el doctor X

Skipper: ¿Qué?, el doctor X fue un de nosotros

Pingüino galáctico: si, y fue el mejor de su época, pero paso que se volvió malvado, y se cumplió nuestro mayores temores del doctor X, también de villano fue muy bueno para ser muy malo

Rico: JCNNVRJNVRNVRJNBR

Cabo: no puedo creer que el doctor X fuera tan malvado

Kowalski: y yo que nos ocultaran esta información

Dark Ximena: ¿con que el doctor X fue una vez de la agencia, verdad?

Pingüino galáctico: lo siento, pero acortamos entre los cuatro, el pingüino máximo, el pingüino alfa , el pingüino maestro y yo a nunca mencionar esta información, teníamos miedo de lo que pensarían nuestros agentes de estos

Skipper: ¿pero qué fue lo que paso en verdad?

Pingüino galáctico: el doctor X entro a nuestra agencia secreta, lo entrenamos, se volvió el mejor de todos, el se volvió ultra secreto, le dimos durante mucho tiempo las misiones más peligrosas de todas, él las cumplía con honores y sin ayuda de nadie, era imparable

Cabo. ¿Pero cómo se volvió malvado?

Pingüino galáctico: conoció al destructor de universos, el mayor secreto de nuestra agencia secreta, al parecer él lo convenció de volverse malvado

Rico: increíble

Dark Ximena: interesante historia, con que ese es el tal doctor X

Pingüino galáctico: bueno, de todos modos ya no quiero hablar de eso, supongo que ya todos saben lo que paso, amenazo con destruir al mundo y Lemuel lo detuvo, y le borramos sus recuerdos por un tiempo hasta que regreso más loco y malvado que de costumbre, ya saben cómo es el doctor X

Rico: NJNJOVRNJOFVRNJOFVRNJOFB

Dark Ximena: bueno, debemos darnos prisa

Skipper: ¿de qué hablas Ximena?

Dark Ximena: no hay tiempo que discutir, tengo información vital, se donde estarán los secuaces del destructor de universos y como detenerlo

Rico: lo detendremos, si

Kowalski: ¿enserio?, ¿y cómo lo detenemos?

Dark Ximena: como ya dije, ya no tenemos tiempo de explicaciones, debemos darnos prisa y ya, ¿Qué no lo comprenden?

Skipper: bueno equipo, ya escucharon a Ximena, vámonos

Kowalski: ¿y en donde exactamente vamos a ir?

Dark Ximena: nos vamos para Australia

Rico: Australia

Pingüino galáctico: entonces nos vamos para Australia

Rico: si, el final

Cabo: ¿y cómo es que exactamente escapaste del dark master?

Dark Ximena: sabes que soy muy buena, logre vencer a dark master yo sola

Pingüino galáctico: bueno, vámonos, que Australia que muy lejos

Dark Ximena: excelente, Australia seria el final de todo…

Entonces la elite 11 y el pingüino galáctico se dirigieron hacia Australia.


	54. La última jugada del doctor X

Atencion: Los pingüinos de madagascar no me pertencen.

Observación: Este es el ultimo capitulo de esta gran historia.

* * *

En la agencia secreta de los tejones

Antes de que llegaran los tejones a su agencia secreta, el doctor X había logrado llegar primero y entro sin ninguna dificultad a dicho lugar junto con Gómez, estaban listo para realizar su último movimiento

Gómez: ¿y que se supone que estamos haciendo aquí?

Doctor X: Gómez, estamos aquí buscando a alguien importante, los tejones no tardan en llegar, quiero que vayas al cuarto de la máquina del tiempo y que los sorprendas

Gómez: ¿Por qué no mejor simplemente usamos la máquina del tiempo?

Doctor X: no es necesario, además de que eso traería más problemas que beneficios, por último, cuando termines con tu trabajo, nos volveremos a reunir para irnos a Australia, allí se librara la batalla final

Gómez: está bien, entonces haz lo que tengas que hacer

Doctor X: lo hare, date prisa

Después Gómez se fue al cuarto de la máquina del tiempo mientras que el doctor X se dirigió a la prisión de la agencia secreta de los tejones

En el cuarto de la máquina del tiempo

Entonces Salió de la máquina del tiempo un óscar del futuro

Oscar del futuro: excelente, llegue justo a tiempo de que ocurriera el desastre, tengo que salir de aquí antes de que alguien me vea

En eso apareció Gómez entrando a cuarto de la máquina del tiempo

Gómez: con que esta es la máquina del tiempo, interesante…

El óscar del futuro se escondió en el cuarto de limpieza antes de que lo viera Gómez que cada vez se acercaba mas a la máquina del tiempo

Gómez: me preguntó como es que funcionara esta cosa

Luego Gómez se sale del cuarto de la máquina del tiempo antes de que llegaran los tejones que no tardaban en aparecer

Oscar del futuro: ahora si no me equivoco, los tejones deben de llegar ahora

En eso aparecieron los tres tejones al cuarto de la máquina del tiempo

Fernanda: ¿Qué es este lugar?

Tejón guía: es la máquina del tiempo, mantenida en secreto en este lugar por un buen tiempo, espero que lo comprendan

Terry: increíble, no yo conocía este lugar, cuando dices que nuestra agencia secreta tiene muchos secretos ultra confidenciales, en verdad que si tienes razón tejón guía, aun sigo sin créelo

Tejón guía: muy bien, su próxima misión es detener todo esto antes de que comience, espero que logren su misión, son mi última esperanza

Oscar del futuro seguía en el cuarto de limpieza esperan poder escapar

Oscar del futuro: rayos, hay muchos aquí, porque no llega Gómez

El tejón guía, terry y Fernanda se acercaron más a la máquina del tiempo

En la prisión de la agencia secreta de los tejones

El doctor X se acerco a la celda de foxmagic, en donde solo se encontraba la estatua de un zorro en medio de ese pequeño lugar

Doctor X: con que aquí estabas, es hora de usar mi última jugada

El doctor X utiliza su copia de la roca del infinito para volverse de roca y romper de un golpe los barrotes de la celda de foxmagic

Doctor X: excelente, todo está saliendo de acuerdo a mi plan

Entonces el doctor X toca la estatua de foxmagic y repentinamente esta estatua se convierte en un zorro, se trataba de foxmagic que había sido liberado de su propio hechizo que lo había convertido en piedra

Foxmagic: ¿pero qué?, ¿me convertí yo solo en piedra?,

Doctor X: si, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas atrapado allí?

Foxmagic: no recuerdo, debió ser mucho tiempo

Doctor X: ahora entrame la roca que tienes en tu cetro

Foxmagic retira la roca que tenía en su cetro mágico

Foxmagic: ¿esta cosa?, pero si no funciona, ¿para qué te servirá?

Doctor X: lo que pasa es que nunca descubriste la forma en la que se usa

Foxmagic: ¿así?, ¿y cómo se usa esa cosa?

Doctor X: esta es una roca especial del infinito, es mi propia roca del infinito

Foxmagic: ¿y para que funciona?

Doctor X: me permite obtener por tiempo ilimitado todos los poderes de las siete rocas del infinito, ósea que con esta cosa soy casi invencible

Foxmagic: excelente, ahora podre vengarme de esos molestos tejones

Doctor X: no te preocupes, pronto lograras tu venganza, como lo será la mía

Foxmagic. ¿y ahora que hay que hacer?

Luego foxmagic y el doctor X escuchan los disparos de Gómez

Doctor X: terminar lo que empezamos, rápido, ya no nos queda tiempo que perder, vayamos rápidamente con Gómez

Entonces el doctor X y foxmagic se fueron a buscar a Gómez

En la oficina del tejón guía

Terry y Fernanda llegan hasta la oficina del tejón guía

Terry: no lo puedo creer, el tejón guía esta muerto

Fernanda: esto es malo, ¿ahora qué vamos a hacer?

Terry: no hay problema, yo asumiré el cargo

Fernanda: ¿tu?, ¿serás el que reemplace al tejón guía?

Terry: si, porque soy el de mayor rango aquí, yo seré el nuevo tejón alfa aquí

Fernanda: ¿y ahora que sugieres?, nuevo líder

Terry: no lo sé, supongo que proteger la roca tejón, que se encuentra escondida en su escritorio

Fernanda: ¿el ocultaba la roca tejón en su escritorio?

Terry: pues claro, es un muy buen lugar

Repentinamente explota la puerta de la entrada de la oficina del tejón guía

Foxmagic: ya llego por quien lloraban, es hora de mi venganza

Terry: no lo puedo creer, es foxmagic

Fernanda: no lo puedo creer, ¿pero que no era una estatua de roca solida?

Foxmagic: ahora me darán la roca tejón ya, si no me quieren ver enojado

Terry: jamás te la daremos

Foxmagic: entonces conocerán toda mi fueria

Pero antes de que foxmagic desatara todo su poder, fue golpeado en la cabeza por Lemuel y luego lo arroja con fuerza contra la pared

Lemuel: No se preocupen, ya llegue para solucionar este problema

Fernanda: no lo puedo creer, es Lemuel, es más hermoso de lo que imaginaba, y fuerte

Terry: no es la gran cosa, aunque si es sorprenderte verlo

Lemuel: ahora yo protegeré la roca

Terry: ¿Por qué te la daríamos?

Repentinamente foxmagic crea un rayo de energía Lemuel que la esquivo al instante, finalmente terry recibe el poderoso rayo de foxmagic y queda inconsciente, suelta al instante la roca tejón y Lemuel la recoge

Lemuel: bueno, ya no tengo nada que hacer por aquí

Fernanda: vuelve cuando quieras

Lemuel: lo hare…

Repentinamente toda la agencia secreta de los tejones explota por completo

En medio de Australia

Darkmaster se encontraba construyendo un portal inter-dimensional por el cual pasaría el destructor de universos para entrar a esta dimensión

Doctora Q: hace mucho calor aquí, pero ya tenernos todo listo

Dark master: excelente, ya solo faltan las siete rocas del infinito para darle la suficiente energía

En eso aparecieron Alexander, Lemuel, calamidad, rayo y la avispa de mar con sus respectivas rocas del infinito

Doctora Q: el perfecto plan del destructor de universos está saliendo tal y como lo planeo, estoy impresionada

Dark master: ya tenemos cinco de las siete piedras listas para cargar la maquina con su infinito poder, y pronto no tardaran para que se complete el plan perfecto del destructor de universos

Entonces llegaron la elite 11 y el pingüino galáctico al ese desértico lugar

Skipper: ya llegamos para detener sus malvados planes

Dark master: pero que dices, si los acabas de completar

Rico: ¿Qué?

Cabo: pero de que estás hablando

Pingüino galáctico: esto no me está gustando nada

Repentinamente dark Ximena encierra a un prisión de tierra a skipper, rico, cabo y al pingüino galáctico

skipper: ¿pero qué significa esto?

Dark Ximena: su destrucción…

Kowalski: Ximena, ¿eres malvada?

Cabo: con razón no me cayó bien Ximena en un principio

Pingüino galáctico: Como no supe que Ximena era malvada, esto es terrible

Dark Ximena: ahora solo falta la roca gravedad para poder completar el plan malvado del destructor de universos, y ustedes lo verán en primera fila

Kowalski: no permitiré que te salgas con la tuya

Dark Ximena: pero si ya lo hice

Entonces kowalski crea una fuerte onda de choque que impacto contra dark Ximena sin que esta pudiera reaccionar

Dark Ximena: vas a lamentar a verme atacado

Luego dark Ximena crea una enorme pared de diamante y lo arroja contra Kowalski que creó un fuerte campo de fuerza para protegerse del impacto

Dark Ximena: ríndete Kowalski no puedes ganarme

Kowalski: no me rendiré, no dejare que destruyas el universo

En eso Kowalski crea un fuerte campo gravitación alrededor de dark Ximena, reduciendo por completo sus movimientos

Dark Ximena: esto se ve feo, casi no logro moverme

Luego calamidad, rayo y la avispa de mar comenzaron a atacar a Kowalski

Calamidad: estas acabado kowalski

Rayos: somos tres contra uno

Avispa de mar: no lograras vencer a los tres al mismo tiempo

Kowalski: aun no estoy derrotado

Entonces rayo comenzó a crear lava con dirección a kowalski, este da un gran salto y golpea a rayo con todas sus fuerzas, luego la avispa de mar crea unos fuertes tornados y calamidad crea enormes arboles para después arrojárselos a Kowalski, el pingüino crea un fuerte campo de fuerza que logra cubrirse de los ataques de sus dos adversarios

Avispa de mar: la roca gravedad es más fuerte de lo que pensaba

Kowalski: no saben en problema en el que se metieron

Kowalski crea una fuerte onda de choque que impacta fuertemente contra la avispa de mar sin poder esquivarlo

Calamidad: ahora es mi turno, a ver como soportas esto

El calamar utiliza todo el poder de su rayo del infinito en su poderoso rayo letal mientras que Kowalski también hacia lo mismo, pero en eso llego óscar del futuro y le disparo a Kowalski con el arma para quitar rocas del infinito

Kowalski: hay no, esto es malo

Kowalski termina en la prisión de tierra con sus demás compañeros pingüinos

Pingüino galáctico: al menos lo intentas Kowalski

Oscar del futuro recoge la roca gravedad del suelo

Doctora Q: ¿óscar?, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Dark master: yo lo llame del futuro para que nos ayudara

Doctora Q: ¿futuro?, pero que no habría un futuro

Dark master: nada es perfecto, al parecer el doctor X encontró la forma de arruinar nuestros planeas, por eso le pedí ayuda al óscar del futuro

Oscar del futuro: hola abuela, cuánto tiempo sin verte

Doctora Q: hola nieto, ¿Cómo es el futuro?

Oscar del futuro: no lo voy a decir

Dark master: bueno, óscar del futuro, usarías la roca gravedad

Oscar del futuro: Para eso vine, para ayudar

Más tarde dark Ximena con su roca mineral, la avispa de mar con su roca fluido, rayo con su roca energía, calamidad con su roca corrupción, Lemuel con su roca radiación, Alexander con su roca electromagnetismo y finalmente óscar del futuro con su roca gravedad, ya estaban listo para cargar la maquina que traería al destructor de universos de una buena vez

Dark master: ya estamos listo para comenzar, ahora utilicen todo su poder para cargar la maquina hasta el máximo poder

Entonces los siete poseedores de las rocas del infinito utilizaron todo su poder para cargar la maquina inter-dimensional, mientras que los pingüinos solo podían observar desde su prisión de tierra como se abría el portal inter-dimensional

Kowalski: rico, si vomitas dinamita, tal vez podríamos escapar

Pingüino galáctico: que caso tendría, aceptémoslo, ellos son más poderosos que nosotros, no podemos hacer nada más que rendirnos

En eso apareció el doctor X, Gómez y foxmagic para completar su venganza

Doctor X: perdón por llegar tarde a la fiesta, ¿de qué me perdí?

Dark master: doctor X, como molestas, doctora Q, ¿podrás encargarte de tu molesto hermano?

Doctora Q: no te preocupes dark master, yo me encargo de detenerlo

Doctor X: ahora si se supo bueno, y mas con alguien está a mi altura

Doctora Q: ¿Dónde está el doctor Z?, no te va a ayudar

Doctor X: no lo necesito para vencerte, Gómez, foxmagic, deben destruir esa máquina para arruinar los planeas del destructor de universos

En eso apareció el doctor titanio para proteger la maquina inter-dimensional

Doctor X: cambio de planes, deben derrotar al doctor titanio y a dark master

Gómez: entendido doctor X

Foxmagic: suena más fácil de lo que parece

Doctor X: es hora de terminar con esta larga disputa de una vez y para siempre, venganza finalmente será completada

Doctora Q: lamentaras a verte enfrentado al destructor de universos

Entonces el doctor X y la doctora Q comenzaron a pelear con todas sus fuerzas para derrotar por completo a su rival, mientras que Gómez y foxmagic se enfrentaban al doctor titanio y a dark master

Doctor titanio: no podrán derrotarnos

Dark master: somos su peor pesadilla

Gomez: eso ya lo veremos

Foxmagic: ustedes no me asustan

Repentinamente el doctor X crea una fuerte onda de choque rumbo a la doctora Q y esta usa un campo de fuerza para protegerse, luego el doctor X crea un fuerte tornado y se lo arroja la doctora Q

Doctora Q: ¿te gusta mucho jugar a la ofensiva, verdad?

Doctor X: siempre fue mi estilo

Doctora Q: pues deberías saber que también ese es mi estilo

Luego la doctora Q le arroja enormes bloques de diamante al doctor X que los esquiva sin ningún problema, después la doctora Q convierte en lava toda la tierra que se encontraba debajo del doctor X, este crea una columna de tierra que lo aleja de la ardiente lava, luego el doctor X le arroja a la doctora Q rayos gamma que los esquiva sin dudarlo, en eso la doctora Q crea una fuerte onda de choque que impacta contra la columna de diamante que había creado el doctor X para escapar de la lava, enseguida el doctor X enfría la lava con una fuerte ráfaga de viento para después atacar a la doctora Q con unos fuertes rayos de electricidad y la doctora Q utiliza una pared de tierra para cubrirse de los rayos del doctor X

Doctora Q: esto se ve muy mal, se nota que has estado practicando

Doctor X: y solo estoy calentando, entre más conocimientos tengas, mas poder obtendrás, y en eso, yo soy el mejor

Doctora Q: eso ya lo veremos, no te dejare ganar tan fácilmente

ultimo continuara...

...

En medio de Australia

El doctor X comenzó a crear un lago de lava y luego comienza a arrojarle chorros de lava a la doctora Q, esta crea un campo de fuerza para protegerse enseguida hace crecer grandes árboles en medio del desierto para arrojárselos al doctor X que comenzó a quemar los arboles con la lava, después la doctora Q provoco grandes ráfagas del viento con dirección al doctor X que comenzaron a hacerle perder el equilibrio y hasta casi cae en su propia lava que había creado con anterioridad

Doctor X: esto se ve muy mal, tengo que pensar algo mejor

Doctora Q: no lograras vencerme hermano, ríndete de una buena vez

En eso el doctor X comenzó a generar ondas de microondas hacia la doctor Q, al instante la doctora Q crea una pared de diamante para protegerse, el doctor x le seguía lanzando mucha más lava mientras que la doctora Q comenzó a arrojarle una gran cantidad de rayos con mucho voltaje

Doctor Q: si que se está haciendo el difícil, pero no me importa

Doctor X: ha incrementado su fuerza, esto será más difícil de lo que pensaba

Repentinamente ambos doctores comenzaron a lanzarse una gran cantidad de ondas de choque para causar el mayor daño posible a su oponente, aunque la inmensa mayoría eran destruidas al impactar contra las otras, y las que lograban pasar las ondas de choque rivales, los doctores las esquivaban lo mas rápido que podían para esquivar el daño

Doctor X: esta pelea se está alargando

Doctora Q: si que fue divertido, pero es momento usar el máximo poder

Doctor X: esto de acuerdo, usare el máximo poder

Entonces el doctor X comenzó a crear volcanes, tornados, grandes ráfagas de radiación, mientras que la doctora Q hacia grandes y poderosos rayos, creaba grandes terremotos y creaba enormes arboles gigantescos, y usaban su máximo poder para incrementar sus ataques, aunque al final ambos lograron neutralizar el ataque de su adversario

Doctora Q: doctor x, me estas causando un verdadero dolor de cabeza

Doctor X: a mí también, y uno muy fuerte

Por el otro lado, foxmagic se encontraba luchando con dark master

Dark master: que patético, perder por tu propio ataque

Foxmagic: oye, eso no volverá a pasar, te venceré sin duda alguna

Dark master: eso ya lo veremos, soy superior a ti, no tienes oportunidad

Foxmagic: mucha autoestima, esto se pondrá muy interesante

Entonces dark master ataca a foxmagic con todo su poder, pero este se protege creando un fuerte campo de fuerza, y luego le arroja unos poderosos rayos que lo toman desprevenido y cae al suelo muy atónito

Dark master: pero que fue eso, esto no pude ser

Foxmagic: soy más poderoso de lo que crees, no lograras vencerme

Dark master: ahora si ya me hiciste enojar, prepárate para ver i verdadero poder, no podrás escapar de mi furia

Foxmagic: Pues adelante, atácame con todo

En eso momento a dark master le salieron unas enormes garras oscuras para así atacar con más fuerza a foxmagic, quien comenzó a cubrirse de los ataques de dark master con su poderoso cetro

Foxmagic: mejor ríndete dark master, no lograras vencerme

Dark master: se me está agotando la paciencia

Luego de cubrir un par de golpes más provenientes de dark master, el zorro uso su cetro para golpear fuertemente a dark master

Dark master: pero como, se supone que soy intangible

Foxmagic: no para mi poderoso cetro

Dark master: creo que te subestimado, pero eso ya no volverá a pasar

Foxmagic: bien por ti, hasta que te das cuenta de mi poder

De repente dark master comenzó a arrojarle a foxmagic unas esferas de energía oscura y el zorro usa su campo de fuerza para cubrirse, enseguida dark master ataco con un poderosos rayo negro que foxmagico término absorbiéndolo con su cetro poderosos

Foxmagic: tendrás que esforzarte más para vencerme

Dark master: esto no puede estar pasando, nadie es más poderosos que yo

Foxmagic: pues parece que ya tienes competencia

Dark master: eso ni en sueños, aun no utilizo todo mi poder al límite

Entonces dark master crea una poderosa onda de choque con dirección a foxmagic, el cual destruye utilizando su cetro poderoso y después esta crea un fuerte rayo que impacta contra dark master

Dark master: tal parece que esta batalla va a durar

Foxmagic: y esto listo para terminar lo que comenzamos

Repentinamente dark master se tele-trasportó, apareció enfrente de foxmagic y lo golpeo tan fuerte que termino volando muy lejos, en eso dark master se vuelve a tele-transportar y vuelve a golear a foxmagic por esta vez con dirección al suelo, finalmente el zorro termina chocando fuerte y dolorosamente contra la tierra

Foxmagic: eso dolió y mucho

Entonces foxmagic lanza unos poderosos rayos provenientes de su poderoso cetro y encuentro apareció dark master, este recibió el poderoso ataque proveniente de foxmagic

Dark master: eso dolió y mucho

Foxmagic: nunca bajes la guardia conmigo

Mientras Gómez se encontraba luchando con el doctor titanio

Doctor titanio: ¿porque siempre llevas cargando esa escopeta?

Gómez: esta escopeta es muy especial para mí, y será tu fin

Enseguida Gómez disparo su escopeta contra el doctor titanio que no le importo para nada que el pingüino había disparado ya que su cuerpo podía adsorber el impacto de la bala sin ninguna dificultad y daño colateral

Doctor titanio: espero que sepas con quien estas tratando

Gómez: la pregunta en realidad será, sabes tú con quien estas tratando

Doctor titanio: claro que lo sé, con un payaso

Gómez: y yo estoy tratando con un perdedor

Entonces el doctor titanio alarga dos de sus extremidades y comenzó a intentar golpear a Gómez desde lo lejos, mientras que el pingüino esquivaba los ataques provenientes del doctor titanio

Gómez: Que mal, no sabe pelear

Doctor titanio. Deja de moverte para que pueda golpearte

Gómez: prepárate porque conocerás lo que es el verdadero poder

Enseguida Gómez utiliza su copia de la roca mineral del infinito y el pingüino se vuelve de roca, además de que su escopeta también recibió unas mejoras

Gómez: ahora si prepárate para tu final

Doctor titanio: ¿pero qué?, como es que tu escopeta cambio así de repente

Gómez: El doctor X le dio una mejoras a esta belleza, si que esta hermosa

Doctor titanio: no importa cuentas mejoras tengas, aun así no podrás contra conmigo, seré yo quien termine victorioso en esta pelea

Gómez: en eso estas muy equivocado y te lo voy a demostrar

Luego Gómez disparo su poderosa escopeta y pensando que podía soportarlo, el doctor titanio recibió el disparo de Gómez, pero esta vez el disparo atravesó el cuerpo del doctor titanio de un estreno al otro sin ningún problema, lo que no era nada bueno para el doctor titanio

Doctor titanio: ¿pero qué significa esto?, tu escopeta debe ser muy poderosa

Gómez: y lo es, no tendrás ninguna oportunidad contra mi

Después el doctor titanio comenzó a arrojarle poderosos rayos a Gómez, pero este al ser de roca, no tuvo ningún problema con ello

Gómez: ¿eso es todo?, eso no me hace ni cosquillas

Doctor titanio: entonces tendré que pensar en algo más fuerte

Gómez: vamos, que me enfado mucho cuando no tengo nada que hacer

De repente el doctor titanio se volvió un charco de metal, comenzó a moverse hacia Gómez, luego se puso debajo del pingüino para poder atacarlo por debajo de sus patas, mas tarde el doctor titanio sujeta las patas de Gómez y comenzó a elevarse varios metros por el aire

Gómez: ¿pero qué estás haciendo?, esto es muy alto

Doctor titanio: veamos si esto te duele

Repentinamente el doctor titanio hace que Gómez suelte su escopeta y esta cae varios metros al igual que Gómez cuando fue arrojado por el doctor titanio desde una gran altura, aunque Gómez termino con un poco de dolor por todo su cuerpo mientras que su escopeta tuvo también pocos daños

Gómez: genial, eso estuvo cercas

Doctor titanio: No lo puedo creer, si que eres muy persistente

Entonces foxmagic y Gómez se encuentras de espaldas a mitad de la batalla

Gomez: oye cambiamos lugares

Foxmagic: me parece bien

En eso Gómez le entrega su poderosa escopeta a foxmagic mientras que el zorro le entrega su poderoso cetro al pingüino

Dark máster: no importa que tengas igual te voy a vencer

Foxmagic: no estés tan seguro, aquí te presento mi verdadero poder

Dark master seguía creyendo que aun le podía ganar a foxmagic mientras que este prosiguió con disparar el arma que le había entregado el pingüino, la cual impacto directamente contra dark master, quien recibiría un fuerte daño

Dark master: ¿pero que me está pasando?, me estoy volviendo débil…

Mientras tanto Gómez siguió luchando contra el doctor titanio con su nueva arma entregada por foxmagic para vencer al doctor titanio

Gómez: ahora si este será tu final

Doctor titanio: aun no estoy acabo

Gómez: en eso si que estas muy equivocado mi enemigo

Entonces Gómez uso el cetro de foxmagic para atacar al doctor titanio y este al recibir el ataque proveniente de Gómez, termino muy debilitado

Doctor titanio: este no puede ser mi fin…

Más tarde Gómez y foxmagic se volvieron a juntar para devolverse sus respectivas armas que le correspondía al otro, mientras que dark master y el doctor titanio ya se encontraban muy debilitados

Doctor titanio: no lo puedo creer, vencido por este dar de ineptos

Dark master: este no puede ser nuestro fin, hemos fallado

Foxmagic: listo para terminar con esto Gómez

Gómez: estoy más que listo, este sí que será su fin para ambos, esto es por el pulpo de anillos azules

Repentinamente Gómez utilizo su escopeta para sacar las copias de las rocas del infinito que poseían el doctor titanio y dark master la cual eran la fuente de su poder, enseguida el doctor titanio perdió su copia de la roca electromagnetismo mientras que dark master perdió su copia de la roca gravedad, entonces el doctor titanio y dark master se volvieron muy vulnerables para resistir el poderoso ataque que se aproximaba, mas tarde foxmagic uso su poderoso cetro para atacar mientras que Gómez utiliza su poderosa escopeta para también atacar, y finalmente el ataque combinado de ambos terminan por destruir a el doctor titanio y a dark master para siempre y de una vez por todas

Doctora Q: no puede ser, dark master y el doctor titanio fueron destruidos

Doctor X: pues prepárate porque sigues tú

Doctora Q: no lo creo, porque para tu información la maquina que abre el portal inter-dimensional finalmente se a completo su tiempo carga, ahora se a abierto la puerta para la destrucción de este universo

Doctor X: no puedo creer, fue demasiado tarde

Doctora Q: así es hermano, fracásate

Doctor X. no, aun me queda una última esperanza

Doctora Q. sigue soñando, antes de que termines acabado

Doctor X: aun no estoy vencido

Doctora Q: eso es lo que tú crees, sietes rocas del infinito, ataquen

Entonces dark ximena, Lemuel, Alexander, calamidad, el óscar del futuro, la avispa de mar y finalmente rayo utilizaron sus respectivas rocas del infinito para atacar al doctor X, pero este al tener todos sus poderes, pudo resistir todos los ataques que estos le arrojaba, Lemuel con su roca radiación le arrojaba toda la radiación que pudo al doctor X, mientras que Alexander con su roca electromagnetismo le arrojaba poderosos rayos y bigas de metal, dark Ximena le arrojaba enormes columnas de diamante, rayo le arrojaba enormes chorros de lava, calamidad le arrojaba enormes troncos de árboles, la avispa de mar le arrojaba enormes ráfagas de aire y finalmente el oscar del futuro le arrojaba potentes ondas de choques, pero aun con los siete atando al mismo tiempo al doctor X, este lograba salir casi ileso de los ataque de los sietes poseedores de la roca del infinito al mismo tiempo que los atacaba con todas sus fuerzas, mientras que Gómez con su poderosa escopeta aprovechaba que el doctor X los estaba distrayendo con sus ataques, para así les pudiera quitar uno por uno con mucha tranquilidad sus respectivas rocas del infinito, para que así se quedaran sin su fuente de poder

Gómez: si, ahora ninguno tiene sus rocas del infinito

Doctora Q: no se alegren tan de prisa, ahora vene su verdadero final

De repente el destructor de universos atravesó el portal que conectaba su dimensión con nuestra dimensión, llegando el gigantesco destructor de universos a nuestro universo para destruirlo finalmente

Foxmagic: vaya, sí que es muy grande

Pingüino galaico: hay no puede ser, es el fin

Skipper: entonces eso es todo, es el fin

Kowalski: esto no puede ser el fin, no pudimos impedirlo

Rico: NJCWNJRWNJWNJWVVBB

Cabo: es el fin, el fin, el fin

Destructor de universos: ahora sí, pobladores de este universo, prepárense para su destrucción, porque este es el fin de su mundo

Doctor X: eso es lo que tú crees, aun no estoy derrotado

Entonces el doctor X recoge todas las siete rocas del infinito y de repente viaja a través del tiempo

Destructor de universo: este es su fin…

Luego el destructor de universos destruye el universo entero

En la casa del padre de Ximena

El doctor X viaja por el tiempo hasta la casa del padre de Ximena

Doctor X: como lo sospeche, pude viajar por el tiempo hasta este punto en la historia, esta debe ser la casa del padre de Ximena

En eso el padre de Ximena le entrega la roca mineral a torres

Torres: estas seguro de esto

Padre de Ximena: si, ya no nos queda tiempo, debemos irnos antes de que ella nos encuentre, no quiero que te pase nada

Torres: yo tampoco, y te quiero ayudar

Padre de Ximena: si, pero no, ya vete, tienes que encontrar las otra seis rocas del infinito sin mi ayuda

Torres: te voy a extrañar

Padre de Ximena: yo también, y tal vez nos veamos luego torres

Torres: hasta luego viejo amigo

Después torres se va de la casa del padre de Ximena cargando con él la roca mineral para que la malvada doctora Q no la tuviera en su poder

Padre de Ximena: bien, ahora tengo que irme antes de que me encuentre

Repentinamente entro la doctora Q para llevarse a su hija y a la roca mineral

Doctora Q: ¿Dónde los ocultas?

Padre de Ximena: ¿de qué hablas mi amor?

Doctora Q: no te hagas, ya sabes la verdad

Padre de Ximena: jamás te daré lo que buscas

Entonces la doctora Q logra ver el huevo de Ximena

Doctora Q: no me importa tu existencia, si no quieres ser destruido, entonces coopera conmigo, si sabes lo que te conviene

Padre de Ximena: Jamás ayudaría al destructor de universos

Doctora Q: como quieras, tu necedad será tu perdición

Más tarde la doctora Q revela que traía con ella una pistola, el padre de Ximena intenta escapar en ese instante con el huevo de Ximena, pero la doctora Q dispara sin pensarlo dos veces al padre de Ximena, terminando así con su vida y casi rompiendo el huevo de Ximena

Doctora Q: rayos, eso estuvo muy cercas

El doctor X en ese preciso momento entra a la acción para tomar el huevo de Ximena, alterando así la historia de Ximena y cambiando el desastroso futuro

Doctora Q: ¿pero qué?, doctor X, ¿Qué crees que haces?, pero sobre todo, ¿Qué haces aquí?, dame el huevo

Doctor X: no, no dejare que destruyas el universo

Doctora Q: hermano que no vez lo que estás haciendo, estas desafiando al destructor de universos

Doctor X: no me importa, yo no le tengo miedo hermana

Doctor Q: no me importa que seamos hermanos, no dejare que te salgas con la tuya, dame el huevo de una buena vez

Doctor X: yo tampoco lo voy a permitir, adelante doctora Q, haz lo que tengas que hacer de una buena vez

Doctora Q: como quieras, pero te lo advierto, te vas a arrepentir de esto

De repente la doctora Q comenzó a dispárale al doctor X, pero este logra escaparse por una de las ventanas que se encontraban abiertas en la casa del padre de Ximena, luego el doctor X comenzó a correr lo mas rápido que pudo

Doctora Q: no lo puedo creer, pero esto no se va a quedar así

Más tarde la doctora Q sale de la casa del padre de Ximena para después hacerla explotar, destruyendo la casa en donde se encontraba el cadáver del padre de Ximena y quemando el cuerpo sin vida del pingüino

En la casa del pingüino galáctico

El doctor X toco en la puerta del pingüino galáctico y entonces este sale de su casa estando casi dormido porque ya era muy noche a esa hora

Pingüino galáctico: ¿pero qué?, ¿tienes idea de que horas son?

Doctor X: no tenemos tiempo pingüino galáctico

Pingüino galáctico: ¿y ahora de que estás hablando?

Doctor X: se avecina una gran amenaza, ahora tienes que cuidar de este huevo, es la única esperanza de este universo

Pingüino galáctico: ¿pues de que estás hablando?, me lo puedes explicar

Doctor X: lo siento pingüino galáctico, pero eso es algo que quiero olvidar

Pingüino galáctico: y pues, que no le podías pedirle eso al pingüino máximo, ese pingüino no hace nada, no sé ni para que le pusieron ese rango si no hace nada, yo tengo mucho que hacer y mañana tengo que despertarme muy temprano, ahorita me encuentro muy ocupado durmiendo

En eso el pingüino galáctico se da cuenta que el doctor X ya se había ido, y al lado del huevo de Ximena había una nota que decía que cuidara el huevo y que se llamaba Ximena

Pingüino galáctico: pues ni modo, se lo voy a mandar al pingüino máximo, a ver si ahora se pone a hacer algo el muy holgazán

Luego el pingüino galáctico vuelve a entrar a su casa con el huevo de Ximena, mientras el doctor X se iba alejando cada vez más de la casa del pingüino galáctico sin mirar atrás

Doctor X: perfecto, ahora que cambie el tiempo, esta vez yo tengo la ventaja

El doctor X se vuelve a viajar por el tiempo

En la guarida del destructor de universo del futuro

Ximena había logrado arruinar los planes del destructor de universos y había sido elevada al rango de un pingüino líder, el doctor X llega al futuro y se sorprendió al ver que casi se encontraba el planeta entero intacto

Doctor X: genial, este cambio salió mejor de lo que esperaba, pero ahora tengo una última cosa que hacer…

El doctor X se acerco había el destructor de universos

Destructor de universos: doctor X, hiciste trampa, no se valía viajar por el tiempo, por tu culpa me hiciste perder la oportunidad de destruir ese universo, te por a destruir por romper las reglas

Doctor X: lo siento destructor de universos, pero es momento de un gran cambio, y me refiero a un verdadero gran cambio

Destructor de universos: ¿de qué rayos estás hablando?, explícate

Doctor X: es momento de nuestra propia destrucción

Luego el doctor X activa una bomba que tenía guardada para ese preciso momento para destruir al destructor de universos

Destructor de universos: ¿pero qué crees que estás haciendo?, tu también te destruirás, acaso te vas vuelto loco

Doctor X: ahora es mejor que antes que ser así, este será nuestro fin definitivo, hasta nunca destructor de universos

Destructor de universos: no, esto no puede acabar así, se supone que yo soy invencible, no puedo permitir que haces esto doctor X

Doctor X: lo siento, pero ya no hay nada que puedas hacer, ahora que he cambiado el curso del tiempo, ya no tengo anda que perder

Entonces la bomba que traía el doctor X exploto, destruyendo por completo la guarida del destructor de universos y con todos los que se encontraban en ese lugar a la hora de la explosión

En la guarida de Alexander

Alexander y Lemuel se encontraban escondiéndose del doctor X

Alexander: al parecer el doctor X se destruyo junto al destructor de universos

Lemuel: esto fue muy interesante, ahora que ellos ya no están dentro del juego, solo quedamos nosotros

Alexander: así es Lemuel, pero no permitiré que te quedes con la espada del infinito, seré solo yo el que logre obtener el poder infinito

Lemuel: en eso este equivocado, además, el juego ya acabo

Alexander: aun nos queda una partida sin terminar en el reino de los sueños

Lemuel: así, ya me acuerdo, pues bien, entonces terminémosla de una vez

Alexander: excelente, ahora seré yo el ganador

De repente Alexander y Lemuel se tele-transportan de allí al instante

En la agencia secreta de los tejones

Se encontraba el tejón guía viendo por la ventana cuando los agentes Terry y Fernanda entraron a su oficina para saber el motivo por el que fueron llamados por el tejón guía

Terry: ¿y ahora que sucede tejón guía?, una nueva misión para nosotros

Fernanda: espero que sea algo interesante y que requiera de nuestro nivel

Tejón guía. Les tengo una noticia que hacerles, ya estoy algo grande para seguir siendo su líder, me siento muy cansado y necesito unas vacaciones urgentemente, es por eso que desde ahora Terry será el nuevo líder tejón

Terry: si, por fin seré el primero al mando de la organización tejón

Fernanda: lo único bueno de esto, es que ya no tendré que verle la cara al odioso de terry, suerte con tu nuevo rango

Tejón guía: y Fernanda te va a ayudar, ¿Qué?, no se la esperaban

Terry y Fernanda: ¿Qué?, ¿tendré que seguir siendo pareja de él/ella?

Tejón guía: Lo siento, pero he decidido que es mejor dos que uno, créanme, ser tejón guía no va a ser nada fácil, por eso les encargo esta última misión a los dos, por su bien, y mucha suerte nuevos tejón líder, este es el adiós…

Terry y Fernanda: adiós ten guía, lo vamos a extrañar

Tejón guía: adiós Terry y Fernanda, yo también los voy a extrañar

Luego el tejón guía se retira de la agencia secreta de los tejones, convirtiendo así a Terry y Fernanda en los nuevos líderes del lugar, mas tarde los dos tejones lo celebran haciendo una enorme fiesta por toda la agencia secreta de los tejones con muchos refresco, amigos agentes, ricos aperitivos y la música a todo volumen

En medio del bosque

Se encontraban Helen, Héctor y Elena viviendo en su nuevo hogar

Helen: ¿oigan?, todos ustedes que hacen en mi casa, ya somos muchos aquí

Héctor: vamos Helen, no somos muchos, solo somos cinco, mas los futuros tejones que vienen en camino

Helen: lo que me faltaba, dentro de poco ya no vamos a caber

Elena: vamos Helen, ¿Qué importa si son unos cuentos?

Helen: no quiero más tejones en mi casa, mejor vayan pensando en una casa para ustedes dos, como lo están haciendo Miriam y Víctor

Mientras tanto se encontraba Víctor cavan un gran aguajero en la tierra

Miriam: siempre no me gusto este lugar, mejor vámonos a otra parte

Víctor: Miriam, hace meses que estamos buscando según tu el lugar perfecto

Miriam: te dije que no me gusta este lugar, así que vámonos

Víctor: bueno pues, nos volvemos a cambiar entonces

Más tarde, Miriam encontró un mejor lugar y Víctor comenzó a cavar

Víctor: ya estoy algo cansado para este

Miriam: deja de quejarte y ponte a cavar

Víctor: bueno ya, no exageres, solo pare a descansar un rato

Miriam: pues no descanses

Luego de unas horas cavando, Héctor se detiene por el cansancio

Miriam: ¿Qué te dije sobre descansar?

Héctor: que no lo hiciera…

Miriam: así es, así que ponte a cavar

Entonces Héctor volvió a cavar para terminar la tejonera de una buena vez, pero entonces les llego Gómez a estar de entrometido

Gómez: oigan, ¿Qué creen que hacen?, ustedes dos han llenado de hoyos por todo el bosque, todo el mundo es esta cayendo y lastimándose en sus hoyos , este lugar esta tan lleno de hoyos que ya no se puede caminar tranquilamente por el lugar, les voy a dar hasta mañana para que cubran de tierra todo los hoyos que han cavado, les a quedado claro

Miriam: no te preocupes Gómez, Héctor literalmente va a trabajar por toda la noche hasta que termine de llenar los hoyos que cavo irresponsablemente o que caiga inconsciente en el intento

Héctor: hay no lo puedo creer, ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mi?

Gómez: más les vale, porque si no, tendrán muchos problemas

Después Gómez se va y Miriam obligo a Héctor a llenar todos los hoyos que había cavado con anterioridad

En la embajada de la tierra en el planeta extraterrestre

El pingüino galáctico se encontraba archivando los papeles de los nuevos huéspedes de la tierra en el planeta extraterrestre

Pingüino galáctico: genial, tenemos cinco nuevos huéspedes provenientes de la tierra, que emocionante, me voy a trabajar

Doctor Z: me pregunto cómo serán, estoy muy emocionado

Rex: excelente, ahora tenemos más como nosotros, ya me estaba cansando de ver tantos extraterrestres deformes

Erizo de mar: espero que sean mis colegas, creo que serán ellos

Entonces llegaron a la embajada terrestre la serpiente de mar, la avispa de mar, el pulpo de anillos azules, el pez piedra y foxmagic

Serpiente de mar: hola erizo de mar, tanto tiempo sin verte

Erizo de mar: si, hace mucho que tampoco los veía

Pulpo de anillos azules: espero que este lugar sea más agradable que la tierra

Avispa de mar: este lugar será muy impresionante, nuevos lugares por explorar, nuevas aventuras que vivir, si, esto va a ser muy divertido

Pez piedra: y lo mejor será que ya no tendré que verle la cara de los feos y odiosos pingüinos molestosos

Foxmagic: y espero que aquí no tenga problemas con mas tejones molestos

Rex: espero que aun queden habitaciones para todos

Luego todos fueron en busca de una habitación para dormir

En el zoológico de central park

Los lémures se encontraban realizando uno de sus alocadas fiestas

Julien: si, que nunca se termine esta gran fiesta

Julio: no sabía que mi hermano hacia increíbles fiestas

Mort: si, los pies bailando son muy irresistibles

Entonces mort toca los pies del rey julien

Julien: no mort, no toques mis pies

Julio: ¿mort siempre te tiene que tocar tus pies?

Julien: si, suele pasar con frecuencia, para mi desgracia

Maurice se encontraba relajándose en su rincón favorito

Maurice: si, finalmente el rey me deja relajarme por unos minutos

Marcos: yo ni siquiera salgo en esta historia…

En el habitad de los delfines, espiráculos se encontraba nadando de un lado para el otro sin lograr encontrar un plan maestro que lo sacara de su miseria, mientras que venganza se encontraba oliendo el rastro de los pingüinos sin poder encontrarlos mientras que el conserje x se preguntaba cómo era que los pingüinos habían logrado salir del zoológico en su guardia, alice se encontraba en su oficina durmiendo tranquilamente

En la guarida del dentista

El dentista se encontraba formulando un plan malvado para capturar a Kowalski, ya que tenía un asunto pendiente sin terminar

Rafael: ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que deberíamos a ver desaparecido?

Julio 2: este lugar es aburrido, de seguro mis hermanos estarían realizando una increíble fiesta que los sacaría de este aburrimiento

Dentista: ya lo tengo, me volveré un pingüino y luego los sorprendo revelándoles mi identidad, así se sorprenderán bastante que no sabrán que ni que los ataco, es brillante, brillante, brillante

Mariana: ¿Qué yo no se suponía que tendría que a ver salido en otra historia?

El dentista se quedo todo el día perfeccionando su plan maestro y muy malvado para capturar finalmente a Kowalski

En la guarida del doctor X

Rayo y calamidad se encontraban en la gurida del doctor X jugando videojuegos mientras que el doctor X estaba formulando un plan maestro para destruir al planeta tierra, en eso rayo le gana a calamidad en el video juego que se encontraban jugando

Rayo: si, finalmente te gane en este juego, si que soy increible

Calamidad: no se vale, hiciste trampa, no se valía viajar en el tiempo

Rayo: ya deja de quejarte, te gane con una tremenda ventaja

Calamidad: pero eso fue porque hiciste trampa

Doctor X: ya dejen de quejarse de ese absurdo juego, no me dejan pensar en mi plan maestro para destruir al planeta tierra

Rayos y calamidad: ¿Por qué tantas ganas de destruir al planeta tierra?

Doctor X: ese es asunto pendiente de mí pasado

Rayo: ¿quieres jugar otra partida?, en el videojuego que estoy pensado

Calamidad: pues claro, ¿en el video juego del reino de los sueños?

Rayos: por supuesto, pero a mí me toca ser Lemuel

Calamidad: no, a mí siempre me toca ser Alexander, no es justo

Luego rayo y calamidad siguieron jugando su videojuego favorito

Doctor X: tontos pingüinos, sigan creyendo que ganaron, pero les tengo una sorpresita, aun tengo mucho por dar, no conocen mi increíble pasado que muy pronto estere por revelar, y este plan malvado no fallara, ya que lo tengo todo planeado y no habrá quien los pueda salvar

El doctor comenzaba a reírse mientras terminaba los últimos detalles de su plan maestro y malvado de destruir a los pingüinos

En la agencia secreta de los pingüinos

El pingüino máximo, torres, la elite 11, la elite 12 y todos los agentes pingüinos se encontraban observando el nombramiento como pingüino líder a Ximena que era la que había salvado el universo

Pingüino alfa: y por a ver salvado al mundo, te nombre oficialmente la número uno de toda la agencia secreta de los pingüinos, y con ello te convertirás en un nuevo pingüino líder

Ximena: si, finalmente me volví la mejor de toda la agencia secreta de los pingüinos, no puedo creer que llego este día, estoy muy feliz

Pingüino máximo: estoy muy feliz, yo fui quien la entreno

Oswaldo: Gran cosa, otro pingüino líder a quien obedecer, ¿Por qué no puede ser yo?, todo el mundo sabe que yo soy mejor

Carmen: al menos en esta unidas tu eres el mejor

Logan: si, nadie cuestiona eso, usted es mejor que yo

Rodolfo: si usted es grande, vamos Eduardo, dile algo

Eduardo: no puedo, estoy ocupando jugando, cuando venza al jefe de este nivel le diré algo que le eleve el autoestima a Oswaldo

Skipper: es grandioso que Ximena se volviera un pingüino líder

Kowalski: si, ahora un miembro de la elite 11 es un pingüino líder

Rico: genial, muy fabuloso

Cabo: si, Ximena es la mejor de todos la agencia de los pingüinos

Luego del nombramiento como pingüino líder de Ximena, esta se encuentra con torres antes de que se fuera de la agencia secreta de los pingüinos

Ximena: alto torres, quiero que me digas algo

Torres: ¿Qué pasa Ximena?

Ximena: tú fuiste un buen amigo de mi padre verdad

Torres: así es, bueno, ¿y qué quiere saber?

Ximena: quiero saber todo sobre el..

Torres: bueno, el nombre de tu padre es…

The end.

* * *

Jamás lo sabrán, soy tan terrible, XD.

Fuera de contexto

Se encontraba óscar sentado en una silla y con un micrófono en la aleta

Oscar: hola a todos, gracias por ver por leer las historias del escritor Rodríguez, fue todo un honor para él que lo hayan acompañado en esta increíble historia, y pues bueno, este es el fin, así que eso fue todo, y nos vemos hasta la próxima, adiós a todos…

Nota del autor: Y con esto se termina la historia, pero no se preocupen que esto aun continua con mis locas hisotria de los pingüinos de madagascar 3 que será la version adaptada de la primera temporada, (pero como el doctor X cambio el tiempo pues la historia pasa a ser canon con los cambios actuales)

Bueno, solo me queda decir que est fue todo y nos leeremos luego.


End file.
